


Everly || Steve Rogers

by HaleyPancakes98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, F/M, Heroes, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Romance, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Winter Soldier - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 215,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyPancakes98/pseuds/HaleyPancakes98
Summary: "Though I may cry a river, I will not drown in it."In which she needed a hero, so she became one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Thanks I guess

~1933, Age 15~

The books fell from Everly's hands as she was thrown backwards into a wall.

"What'd you just say to me?" A boy with brown hair towered above her. He swept a stray strand from his face before pinning her against the bricks and shoving an accusing finger in her face. Two shorter boys stood behind him, each whispering to the other. Their cackling echoed through the alley like a pair of hyenas.

Everly hesitated for a moment listening to the quickening pace of her heart pounding in her ears. She pondered her answer and watched amusedly as the tallest boy grew angry. She knew every button to push as this was far from their first encounter.

"I said, 'go screw yourself.'" She grinned, spitting at him. He quickly withdrew his hand from her chest and frantically wiped the saliva from his face. Everly took this as her opportunity to escape, though she didn't make it far before being yanked backwards when a hand latched onto her hair.

Both of her wrists were pinned against the wall by the two shorter boys and she yelped in pain. Just one of the boys she may have been able to deal with, but being restrained by both proved to be more difficult.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be curled up in the safety of her warm bed, or anywhere far from that cold, dark alley.

Her original attacker slowly composed himself, standing up straighter as if to prove his strength, and turned back to face Everly. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips upon seeing how red and irritated his eye had become.

"You think this is funny?" He scoffed rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

"I really do."

Before she even realized what had happened, she fell to the ground as a fist collided with her face. Her cheek instantly began to throb, black spots dancing in her vision. The punch had caught her off guard, and hurt just about as much as she'd thought receiving a punch to the jaw would. She shook her head, as if the sting of the hit could simply be shaken away like a dog ridding itself of water. Much to her dismay, the action only succeeded in making her dizzy.

Everly mustered all the strength she had and tried to pull herself to her feet. A swift kick to the ribs sent her tumbling back to the cool concrete. 

Her attackers towered above her, laughing at her desperate attempts to fill her lungs with air. Her mind cried out for oxygen, though each intake of breath sent a searing hot pain tearing through her chest. She rolled on her side coughing, her face so close to the boots of the boys that the smell of old leather filled her nose.

"I guess it is pretty funny." The tallest boy chuckled, Yanking her from her spot the ground.

Every inch of her wanted to cry. Her eyes burned with tears threatening to spill over, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She'd sooner lose an arm then give them the satisfaction of seeing her break. 

Everly knew that she didn't stand a chance against the three boys. Any strength remaining was dwindling quickly, so she did the one thing she could think of - she closed her eyes. That's what children do when they're scared isn't it? They close their eyes as if that will keep them safe from the monster lurking in the closet or beneath the bed. Sadly, she knew that wasn't how the real world worked. While the monsters were still very much there, they took the shape of ordinary people. It was only a matter of time before they showed their true colors.

A grunt followed by the clanging of tin falling to the ground met Everly's ears as the fist gripping her shirt loosened so slightly she thought she'd imagined it. 

"Don't you guys have anywhere better to be?"

Everly's eyes flew open and she followed the new voice to its source. Where the alley met the street stood a scrawny boy who looked to be about her age. His clothes hung loosely from his body, making him appear even smaller. She glanced to her right to see the dented lid of a tin trash can laying on the ground beside the tallest attacker, who hissed as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

The mystery man stepped farther into the alleyway, raising his fists to cover his face in a fighting stance. Everly could now make out his ocean blue eyes and smoothed blonde hair. His gaze flickered to her momentarily before becoming fixated on the three boys.

"Let her go."

He was ready for a fight. And he was surely going to get one. Everly couldn't help but wonder why he decided to intervene in the first place. Many a time she'd watched as strangers passed, turning a blind eye to the events unfolding in the alley. But not him.

She watched helplessly, only able to manage the smallest of movements as her 'savior' was beaten to a pulp. Each punch he threw was caught effortlessly by one of the two boys fighting him. This was a fight he would not win, and it seemed that everyone present was aware of this; everyone but him that is.

He was knocked to the ground countless times, only to claw his way back to his feet, regaining his fighting stance. Eventually she began to notice his head sagging as his chest heaved for air. Blood trickled down his nose and he let out a shaky breath, waiting for someone to make the next move.

Everly could tell he was growing exhausted, and rightfully so. She had to hand it to the beanpole, he put up quite a fight. Certainly more of a fight than she had offered.

The tallest boy grabbed the frail blonde by the arm, folding it behind his back and running him face first into the wall beside Everly. She cringed as his body made contact with the rough bricks. Seeing the boy this up-close revealed the bruises forming all across his face. A few stray beads of sweat ran down his face, mixing with the blood of various cuts and scrapes that scattered his cheeks. 

"I can do this all day." The bloody, beaten boy spat, grinning to the best of his ability despite his smooshed face. A pang of guilt settled deep in Everly's chest as she couldn't help but feel responsible for his worsening state.

He really couldn't do this all day.

A loud thud made Everly flinch in her captor's grasp as the tallest bully fell to the pavement. There stood another boy, perhaps a year or two older than herself. His brown hair sprawled across his face in a messy manner, though he didn't seem to mind. His hands gripped one of Everly's books which he had used to thump the boy over the head.

The boy holding Everly looked from their 'leader' to the newest member of the party and loosened his grip just enough for Everly to knee him down below. He crumpled into a ball and fell to the ground writhing in pain. The final bully stared in awe at the state of his pals before spinning on his heel and fleeing out of fear of being subject to the same fate.

Not long after, the boy who'd received a knee to the gonads began crawling away, slowly rising to his feet before running off. Everly smirked at the slight limp in his step. She almost felt bad. Almost.

And then there was one. He brought his hand up to the back of his head where he'd been whacked, pulling himself off the ground and managing a fighting stance. His shoulders sagged and his breathing was rugged, it was obvious that he was in no condition for another fight.

"You should probably just go."

Everly's ears were met with the pounding of feet against the pavement as the boy fled the scene.

She slowly began gathering her books from the ground, wiping splattered mud from the pages. She was sure to get in trouble at school. The brunette held out the final book to her, which she took hesitantly, as if it would attack should she get too close.

"Always finding trouble aren't we, Steve?" The brunette held out his hand to help his friend up before folding his arms across his chest. It seemed this wasn't the first time he'd stepped in to save the day, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last given the seemingly selfless nature of his friend.

"Apparently I'm not the only one." Steve replied, turning to face Everly as he wiped the blood from beneath his nose. He winced in pain with each move he made.

It took her a moment to realize both boys were staring at her expecting an explanation as to how she ended up in this predicament. There was the slightest shred of sympathy evident in their eyes. They realized this had become somewhat of a regular occurrence for her. She felt her face redden and averted her eyes from them both, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Has nobody taught you that it's rude to stare?" She mumbled, wiping at the mud on her skirt, only to smudge it farther. 

"I was expecting something more along the lines of 'thank you for saving my life, how ever can I repay you?'" Steve's friend blurted, holding both hands over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes mockingly. Everly sent him a glare, though she knew a thank you was the least she could offer.

"Thanks." She said half-heartedly.

"What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Steve Questioned, sending Everly a lopsided smile and cocking his head to the side.

"Well then you haven't been paying much attention I suppose," She retorted. "Everly," She held out a hand for Steve to shake. He stared at her outstretched arm as if the concept of a handshake was entirely foreign to him. 

Everly's eyes widened slightly as she wiggled her fingers impatiently. "You're supposed to shake it."

Steve shot his arm out, returning the gesture. "Uh, I'm Steve," he stuttered holding a hand to his chest before jutting out a thumb at his friend. "And this is Bucky." Bucky faked a grin, one that stopped just before reaching his eyes.

A veil of silence fell upon the trio, none of them knowing where to take the conversation from there. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve finally spoke, reaching his hand out to touch her bruised cheek, but pulling away just before his fingers brushed her skin. 

"I'm pretty sure you took the brunt of it." Everly chuckled, ignoring the wave of pain it sent through her chest. If she was this sore, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Steve felt, nor did she want to.

"Damn right he did." Bucky interrupted, draping his arm across Steve's shoulders. He pointed his finger at Everly and narrowed his eyes, smirking. "You owe him, Evelyn." Steve elbowed him in the side, sending him a glare.

"Everly."


	2. Broken Pieces

~1934, Age 16~

Everly watched the back and forth motion of the pencil as Steve scribbled in his journal, stopping occasionally and frowning before erasing something. Since the first time she'd seen his sketchbook, she had been dying to get a look at the secrets those pages held. To a stranger, Steve wouldn't seem the drawing type. Or maybe he would? He tended to walk on the quiet side, letting Bucky do much of the talking as they were practically a package deal. Maybe drawing was his way of speaking his mind.

Everly imagined looking through his journal, the stories that spilled out across those off white pages. She respected his need for privacy, though it secretly killed her. With a sigh, she reached down and plucked a small flower from beside her, spinning it between her fingers as she examined each of its white petals intently. It amazed her that something so beautiful could grow from nothing.

She peeked up from the flower to find Steve looking at her oddly, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. He shut his journal, setting his pencil atop its leather cover. "Yeah, that's a flower." He confirmed, leaning back and using his arms to prop himself up.

"I know it's a flower." She giggled, throwing it at him. It hit him square in the chest and he frowned, watching as it bounced to the ground where it disappeared in the sea of green. He leaned back and let the lengthy grass wrap around him as he gazed into the sky. Everly shook her head amusedly and laid on her back beside him, resting her hands on her stomach. Amidst the silence, she peeked at him from the corner of her eye before she too peered into the sky.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, turning her head slightly toward him.

"Listening." He answered, his eyes still fixed on the passing clouds. Everly scrunched up her face and nodded slowly, though she didn't actually know what he meant.

The chirping of birds added to the calm that hung in the air. Her eyes fluttered shut and the smallest of smiles tugged at her lips. Beams of sunlight warmed her face and her fingers danced through the grass at her sides. At that moment in time, there was no place she'd rather be.

"Oh I almost forgot," Steve sat up quickly and dove his hand into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve something. Everly too sat up and watched curiously as he opened his hand to reveal a silver locket. It was nothing fancy, but its simplicity was charming. He gripped it by the chain and held it out to her. "Happy birthday," He beamed.

It took her a moment to realize that it was in fact her birthday, even she had forgotten throughout the course of the day. Birthdays were never really something to be celebrated in her family. It was a day, just like any other. It came and went like the passing of the clouds. Surprised, she opened her mouth to say something, but almost immediately closed it when the words lodged themselves in her throat.

Everly held out her hand and Steve dropped the necklace in her palm. The cool metal made her flinch slightly, though she hid it well. She took a moment to examine the locket, only now noticing the shallow, intricate floral engravings in the metal. With the click of a small button, the necklace flipped open to show only the shiny metal within. She frowned slightly, looking up at Steve with a questioning glance. He fiddled with his fingers and stared down at the grass beneath him.

"We thought you should choose what goes in it." He peeked up at Everly again to find her struggling to clip it behind her neck. After watching her struggle for a few seconds, she let out a puff of air from her cheeks.

"Do you mind?" She asked quietly. His eyes widened a bit but he nodded quickly, scooting closer. She pulled her hair aside and tensed in the slightest when his fingers brushed the back of her neck.

"Thank you, guys."

"Well I told him we should just buy you some food or something." Bucky appeared over the hill, hands on his hips as his chest heaved. Evidently, he had gotten tired of chasing frogs in the creek. He plopped down beside Everly and nudged her with his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Evelyn." He sighed, as if being nice had taken a toll on him. Somewhere deep down- deep, deep down, Bucky Barnes had emotions. He just had a funny way of showing them. She sent him a thankful smile and played with her hands where they rested in her lap.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." She smiled down at the locket.

Bucky rose to his feet, pulling Everly up with him. "Too bad. We did."

"We should probably be getting back now." Steve was the last to stand from his spot in the grass. Everly's face fell and she stared down at her shoes as she dusted off her skirt.

Having passed the houses of both Steve and Bucky, Everly was left to walk the rest of the way home on her own. It wasn't a long walk. But then, that was the problem. As the sky began to fade into darkness, she wished with everything she had that she could drag the sun back out, even for just an hour. She wasn't ready to go home, though she never really was, she just wanted more time.

Upon reaching the second step of the porch, the front door swung open and slammed against the outside wall. In the doorway loomed the towering shadow of her father, along with that of a bottle. He stumbled out farther and leaned against the wooden door frame, blocking the entrance entirely. The pounding of her heart only made her more nervous as he stood before her.

"You're home la-late." Her father hiccupped, taking a long swig from the brown bottle in his hand. She took a second to look him over, his hair ruffled, and his white shirt stained.

"I guess we just lost track of time." Everly hurried, trying her best to avoid making eye contact. Her father produced something like a groan and stepped out of the way, silently telling her to get inside. The warped wooden steps cried with her every step. Keeping her eyes locked on the ground, she scurried by him and flinched as the door slammed shut behind her. A hand latched onto her arm and she froze, finally bringing herself to look up.

"Is this what being home at a reasonable time looks like to you?" Her father's eyes bore into her own, though in them, he was nowhere to be seen. She had always found it strange how you can be so close to someone, and yet they remain so far out of reach. Long gone were the days of game nights, and family dinners that she so vaguely remembered. They weren't a family without her mother, and they each knew it. What good are a bunch of broken pieces without the glue?

"I'm sorry." She squeaked, now noticing her little sister peeking around the corner at the top of the staircase. The hand clenched around her wrist loosened in the slightest, but remained in place.

"I worry about you." He groaned, tipping backwards a bit before leaning in closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!"

Everly flinched. "Sorry, I- no. No I'm not." She corrected quickly, wincing as his grip tightened again. He glared at her in silence for a while, as if contemplating where to go from there. Her eyes darted frantically around his pale, scruffy face. A bit of courage rose up inside her and she stood a bit straighter.

"Can I please go?"

"I thought I told you to clean up this kitchen before I got home." He pulled her closer and whispered into Everly's ear, the alcohol on his breath burned her nose and a sent a chill creeping down her spine.

Her heart skipped a beat and she shuffled awkwardly beneath his stare. "I did." She replied quietly, turning her head slightly away from the drunken man, desperate for air not soured by the stench of beer. He let out a low chuckle and tightened his grip on her arm further.

"You're hurting me." She protested, trying to peel his clammy hand away.

"Does this look clean to you?" Using the bottle in his opposite hand, he pointed to the kitchen. A few bottles were scattered throughout, and some broken glass lay before the sink. He shoved her forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her hands and knees. A shard of glass buried itself into her palm and she hissed in pain. Blood trickled down her arm as she cradled her hand to her chest and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't you dare cry." Her father growled, his face contorting in anger. Everly shook her head and stood to her feet, choking back tears.

"And clean up this mess."

She swallowed a sob that threatened to push past her lips and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Her father's heavy footsteps disappeared down the hallway and the light in the living room faded away. Slowly, Everly lowered her shaking hand into the sink and turned on the faucet. It didn't take long for the water to run a crimson red. A sharp pain shot up her arm and she bit the inside of her lip as she pulled the glass from her palm.

"Do you need a band-aid?" She forced a smile to her face upon hearing the voice of Piper behind her.

"No, that's okay, pip." She answered, her own voice wavering. Her hand reached out and grabbed a cloth beside the sink, wrapping it around her palm before turning around. The aching in her chest only swelled as Piper took a few steps toward her. A set of big green eyes met her brown ones and they stood in silence for a few seconds.

"You were supposed to clean up." Everly sniffled, trying not to make it seem like she was mad. Piper's eyes fell to the floorboards beneath her feet and she played with the fabric of her nightgown.

"Don't lift your dress." Everly added. Along with keeping her legs down at the dinner table, and reminding her to tuck in her shirt, it was something she often had to mention to her sister. She was the only one left who cared enough to teach her that type of thing.

Piper quickly dropped the bottom of her gown and watched sadly as Everly sank to her knees, collecting shards of glass from the ground. It didn't take long for her to crouch down beside her, grabbing a few pieces herself.

"Happy birthday." She added shyly, proceeding to walk over and drop all the glass into the trash in the corner. Everly paused and glanced down at the chain that still hung around her neck. The smallest of smiles formed on her face and she too rose to her feet.

"Thank you."


	3. Let's Build a Fort

"We looked for you after." Bucky said, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he followed behind Steve. Everly kept her focus on the ground, unable to bring herself to look at him as she climbed the stairs with a heavy chest. She knew the pain he felt, she'd gone through it too. She wouldn't wish such pain upon her worst enemy, let alone her best friend. It wasn't so much a sharp pain, as an unbearable ache. Despite the time that passes, the ache doesn't fade. It only gets buried.

"My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery." Bucky added.

"I know I'm sorry, I just- kinda wanted to be alone." Steve apologized, the hurt in his voice broke her heart. People all expressed feelings differently, that much was true. Another truth was that those who care about you can hear you even when you're silent. He didn't need to tell them what he felt or thought, they felt it too.

"How was it?" She asked quietly, afraid anything she said could potentially set him off, making him feel worse than he already did. From experience, she was well aware that some things got irritating to hear after a while. Most of the time, people mean the best, but don't know what to say. Words can't heal what's already been lost.

"It was okay. She's next to dad."

Everly's gaze fell to her shoes again. Though she'd lost one parent, she couldn't even imagine losing both. Sometimes she thought she would be better off having lost them both as opposed to being left with the empty shell that had become of her father. At least then the damage would be done. On the other hand, he was still her father whom she loved. If anything, that only made it hurt worse.

"I was gonna ask-" Bucky began, but was quickly interrupted.

Steve pushed away the hair that had fallen into his face. "I know what you're gonna say, Buck, I just-" He fumbled around his pockets searching for the key to the door the three had stopped in front of.

"We can put the couch cushions together on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun, all you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash." Bucky tried to lighten the mood. Everly pushed aside a brick with her foot and reached down to grab the key beneath it. She handed it to Steve and he took it gladly. "Come on." Bucky persisted.

"Thank you, Buck." Steve finally brought himself to look his friend in the eye. "But I can get by on my own."

"The thing is, you don't have to." Bucky sighed and grabbed Steve's shoulder. "We're with you to the end of the line pal." Everly sent him a smile to show that she agreed. She looked between them in admiration of the bond that they shared. They weren't just friends, they were brothers. Bucky shook his head, getting nowhere with Steve. He backed away slowly, not wanting to leave him by himself.

"Let me know if you need anything. Seriously, anything. I'll be there." He said before turning around and making his way back down the stairs. Everly lingered however, she wrung her hands shyly around one another and looked up at Steve who was playing with the key in his hands.

"Mind If I come in?" She asked softly. Nobody should be alone in a time like this, no matter how much they feel that they want to be. They needed someone to cry with and hold tight. When she had felt this pain, nobody was there to comfort her. As a matter of fact, she still had to do the comforting. The least she could do was give to him what she wished someone had given her. He hesitated before nodding, turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open, allowing Everly to go in first. Though she hadn't been there in a few months, the apartment looked just the same as she remembered.

Slowly, she stepped inside and shut the door softly behind her. The grainy photos that sprinkled the walls now hit differently. Her favorite had always been of a small, chubby cheeked Steve giggling atop his father's shoulders. The floorboards creaked with each step she took, piercing through the heart wrenching silence that flooded the apartment. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and shrugged the jacket from her shoulders, hanging it on the wooden coat-rack beside her.

Steve sulked over to the sofa and plopped down, running his hands over his face. "I really just want to be alone right now."

"No you don't." She softly replied. Everly sat down beside him and offered a sad smile as he fixed his gaze on the floor beneath his feet. His chest rose and fell in an odd pattern and his hands trembled in the slightest. Her heart sank to her stomach and it felt as though her throat had closed. Gently, she placed a few fingers under his chin, lifting his head until his baby blue eyes met her brown ones.

"It's okay to cry, Steve." She offered him another small smile. He sniffled and let out a deep breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. Running a hand through his short blonde hair, he returned his eyes to the scuffed wooden floor. Everly fumbled nervously with her locket and watched with sad eyes. She understood that he didn't want to talk, for that she couldn't blame him. Or perhaps, he was dying just for someone to listen, but was afraid he couldn't manage the words. The couch bounced as she shifted awkwardly.

"You know, I lost my mother too." He looked up at her, his eyes red with tears.

She leaned back against the sofa and stared up at the spinning ceiling fan. "After that my father, well he was never really the same after that." She finished, rubbing the scar that stretched across her palm. In all the time Steve had known her, she neglected to go into detail about her family. It now made sense as to why. She had told them about having a little sister, but that was about it. He and Bucky were her family as far as she was concerned.

"Is that where this came from?" He asked quietly, surprising her as he took her hand in his. He traced a finger along the pink scar, tickling the skin of her palm.

"Uh- yeah." She cleared her throat, pulling her hand away and flicking her eyes to the ground. The awkward hanging in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The silence of the room was deafening.

"How do I make it stop?" He said in a shaky voice, wiping away a few more tears.

"What?" Everly glanced at him, blinking a few times.

"The hurt." Her heart sunk even further if possible, the ache in his voice unbearable even to her. "Does it ever go away?" He whispered. She looked at him sadly and shook her head lightly, gazing back into her lap. Another tear fell down his face and he sighed.

Despite how hard she tried to avoid it, tears began forming in her eyes. Not only was she sad for him, she was angry at the world. Why take such a good person, especially when it leads to other good people getting hurt? It just wasn't fair. With a slight shake of her head, Everly bounced to her feet. Steve's attention snapped to his friend as she began plucking cushions from the couch and arranging them on the floor.

"What are you doing to my couch?" He sniffled.

"We are making a fort. Now get down here and help me."


	4. Saved By The Buck

'War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way! Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country.'

Everly turned to look at Steve, who was focused on the film playing out in front of him. There was a sadness in his eyes, one that spread even to her. She knew how badly he wanted to enlist in this war, and she hated being happy each time he was turned down. With Bucky having been drafted, she couldn't bare to think about Steve being thrown into the fighting as well.

A young boy tossing metal aside came on screen, 'Even little Timmy is doing his part. Collecting scrap metal. Nice work Timmy!' The narrator added in an overly enthusiastic tone.

"Who cares?" Came the voice of a man sitting a row in front of Everly and Steve. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Steve shifted a bit in his seat, practically staring a hole through his head. The man also caught the attention of a woman sitting beside Everly. Her face was red and her eyes puffy, filling with tears.

"Play the movie already!" He added as a tank moved across the screen.

"Hey you wanna show some respect?" Steve said in a hushed tone. The man was silent for a moment. Though it's doubtful that Steve was responsible.

'Meanwhile overseas, our brave boys are showing the axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high.'

A few soldiers walked across the screen carrying a stretcher on which laid an injured man. Though she tried to push it from her mind, Everly couldn't help but picture Bucky being hauled away on a stretcher in the same manner. Her heart broke a little at the thought. She looked down at her lap, a lump forming in her throat. She quickly returned her gaze to the film.

"Let's go! Get on with it! Man just start the cartoon!" The rude man spoke up again. Everly felt the anger finally boil up inside of her and she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Steve.

"Hey wanna shut up?" He asked, his voice laced with annoyance. He leaned in toward the man to ensure that he had been heard. The pair sat back into their seats again as the rude man stood from his, slowly turning to face them. Everly's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. She felt herself sinking farther into her seat as the man glared down at them.

"Hey, Steve, I think we should probably go." She whispered in his ear as she grabbed onto his arm, starting to pull him away.

"You should listen to your girlfriend, short stack."

Everly froze and cringed, knowing that now there was no way Steve would let it go. He lurched forward, shoving the stranger from over the seat. The man nearly fell onto the person beside him, only making him angrier.

"Take it outside!" Somebody yelled.

"Great idea." Everly answered, pushing Steve out the door. The second they stepped out into the fresh air, Steve was ripped into the alley where a punch to the face sent him tumbling into a pair of tin trash cans. Everly quickly followed, arriving just on time to witness the exchange. Her heart pounded in her chest and she knew that she had to step in.

"Okay, hold on a second!" She put a hand on the man's shoulder, turning him to face her, only to receive a punch of her own. She fell to the damp ground and her cheek erupted in a throbbing pain. Slowly, she worked to her hands and knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve scrambling to his feet just to be forced to the ground by yet another punch. He was quick to stand again, snatching the lid of one of the trash cans in the process. He held it before him like a shield, but it was almost instantly ripped from his grasp and tossed aside as if it were nothing.

Everly crawled over to the lid and held it tight in her hands, taking a deep breath before bashing it over the head of the stranger. He flinched as the flimsy metal bent around his head, leaving a large indent in the lid. The breath was knocked from her lungs when he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shoved her against the brick wall. He leaned in closer until his hot breath tickled her neck.

"You stupid little b-" Steve came up from behind the stranger, cutting him off. Soon enough, Everly was tossed aside as the man changed targets. He punched an already bruised and bloody Steve to the ground yet again. His chest heaved for air as he received punch after punch, but each time, he found his way back to his feet.

"You just don't know when to give up do ya?" The stranger smirked, obviously surprised, and almost amused by Steve's resilience.

Steve took a deep breath and held his fists out in front of him, "I can do this all day." He huffed. Had she not been so exhausted, Everly just might've laughed. Not that that situation was in any way funny, but because any time Steve found himself in a bit of a pickle, that was his response. The courage of her friend never ceased to amaze her. He seemed to have an unlimited supply.

He tried to throw a punch, but it was easily blocked and instead he received another, sending him to the ground one last time. Everly began to panic, as this time, he didn't bounce straight to his feet. Just as she was about to make a move, a man came up behind her and threw the stranger off to the side.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size." A smile found it's way to her face as she immediately recognized the voice to be that of the one and only James Buchanan Barnes.

In uniform, he looked like an entirely different person from the boy she'd grown up with. The stranger swung at Bucky who ducked just on time to dodge and deal a punch of his own before kicking him from the alley. Everly let out a sigh of relief and clawed her way to her feet. He always had a way of making things look easy. The man's retreating footsteps echoed through the alley, music to their ears.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky sighed as he walked over to an injured Steve.

"We had him on the ropes." He winced in pain and held his palm to his head. Bucky ignored his friend and reached down to grab a piece of paper that had fallen to the ground in the midst of all the fighting. Everly walked over to the pair breathing heavily with her hands rested on her hips. She stood on her toes to read the paper over Bucky's shoulder. At the top were the words 'DEPARTMENT OF SELECTIVE SERVICE, CERTIFICATE OF ACCEPTABILITY.' Immediately she let out a sigh and looked to Steve sympathetically. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground. This was far from his first attempt at enlisting, and obviously he had an incredibly low success rate. Adding salt in the wound was that Bucky, his best friend was chosen to go, whereas he couldn't join despite his best efforts.

"Oh you're from Paramus now?" Bucky nodded, more to himself. "You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form." Steve remained silent.

"Seriously, Jersey?" Everly joked, hoping to lighten the mood in the slightest. Her breathing had finally returned to normal, though she still felt exhausted.

Steve dusted off his shoulders and looked Bucky up and down, as if only now realizing the brown uniform he was wearing. A cap sat lopsided atop his head and when Everly tried to fix it he swatted her hand away, sending her a glare.

"You get your orders?"

Bucky folded the paper in his hands and bounced on his toes, cocking his head to the side. He seemed hesitant to answer. Everly wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to know. It just made everything too... real.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

She huffed and kicked a pebble at her feet, unable to look at the man before her. Tomorrow morning he would be shipped across the sea, and she may never get to see him again. Steve may never get to see him, and that would break him. The two were practically a package deal, there can't be one without the other. No matter how hard she wished that they could just be kids again, those days were gone. It was odd to think that they were grown ups. That now they were off into the real world.

Steve looked to his feet sadly, "I should be going."

"Steve," Everly began. He looked up at her expectantly and she suddenly couldn't find the right words to say. It was better that he stayed, but it was killing him inside and she couldn't watch. Bucky glanced between the two and wrapped and arm around each of their shoulders, a smile lighting up his face.

"C'mon, it's my last night," He removed both arms from his friends' shoulders and looked between them with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Gotta get you two cleaned up." Everly was only slightly offended as she looked herself over. Her hair was disheveled, that much she knew for sure. Her dress was sprinkled with the smallest of tears and dotted with mud. The three continued walking, though Everly lagged slightly behind as Bucky tossed Steve's certificate over his shoulder. She watched sadly as it slowly drifted to the concrete alley floor.

"Why, where we goin'?" Steve asked, sounding incredibly uninterested. Everly jumped when Bucky tossed her the newspaper he had been carrying.

"The future."

She hurried to unfold the paper to see the headline reading 'World Exposition of Tomorrow.' Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back up at the boys.

"What?"


	5. Flying Cars and Fancy Suits

Everly stood with her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the spectacular scene before her. Fireworks burst overhead filling the sky with dancing sparkles. A towering globe-like statue was placed in the center of the square and a train (?) whizzed above them. With all the commotion surrounding her it took a moment to even realize she was now standing alone in the middle of it all. She looked around frantically for either of her friends and was barely able to see Bucky's cap drifting through the crowd.

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York." Bucky smirked, his hands shoved in his pockets as he and Steve walked side-by-side. He looked around at the people surrounding them. "You know there's three and a half million women here."

"Well I'd settle for just one." Steve replied, his hands also buried in his pockets as if digging for something he would never find.

"Thanks for leaving me. What if I'd gotten lost?" Everly panted, suddenly appearing behind them. They each glanced at her over their shoulders.

"It would be a lot quieter that's for sure." Bucky retorted.

She folded her arms over her chest, and let out a deep breath. "Yeah right, you'd miss me."

"Yeah, I will." He said quietly to himself. Everly heard him however and an aching settled deep in her chest. It still hadn't fully set in that he was leaving. She stared down at her shoes and let out a shaky breath. Bucky nudged Steve with his elbow and waved into the sea of people.

"Anyway, I took care of that." He said proudly, the smile returning to his face.

A pair of girls perked up at the sight of him and waved back, "Hey Bucky!" Everly rolled her eyes. Of all the ways this night could've gone, she never would've guessed she'd be fifth wheeling it the whole time.

"What'd you tell her about me?" Steve seemed suspicious as to why any girl would want to spend time with him. Bucky looked to his best friend and his smile only grew.

"Only the good stuff."

Steve fixed his hair and straightened his shoulders in a last ditch attempt to make himself look date-ready.

~~~

'Welcome to the modern marvels pavilion and the world of tomorrow! A greater world, a better world.' an overly enthusiastic voice boomed over the speakers that were scattered throughout the square.

Everly struggled to navigate through the crowd, still lagging slightly behind. Every once in a while, she forced herself to stop when she wobbled on her heels, twisting her ankles. She cursed herself for ever thinking that wearing them was a good idea. All they'd ever brought her was pain.

She stared in awe at the 'scientific wonders' that surrounded her. Among them were a red suit in a glass tube, a huge big pokey ball, and another do-hickey that looked pretty important. In an attempt to keep herself occupied, she found herself coming up with uses for each of them. Like the suit, she'd decided, was obviously for race car drivers to look cool.

As she pondered what on earth one might use a ginormous spikey ball for, she caught a glimpse of Bucky through the crowd and hurried back over to the group. She sighed in relief upon reaching them, only for Bucky to be dragged away by the two women. They rushed over to a stage where a crowd had gathered. Steve followed slowly behind, trying to see what everyone had gotten so excited about.

"So how's your date going?" Everly asked, slightly out of breath. He seemed startled by her presence at first but then shook his head lightly. She sent him a lopsided smile and rested her hands on her hips. More often than not, women ignored him entirely, so it wasn't necessarily a surprise that they clung only to Bucky. That didn't make it any less disappointing however.

"That bad, huh?" She cringed. He nodded and let out a deep breath, still trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

The crowd continued to grow, everyone fixated on something happening on the stage in front of them. Steve stood on his tip toes to see over the heads of all the onlookers. A line of dancers paraded onto the stage, each of them with the biggest of smiles plastered across their faces.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!'

Everly scrunched up her face, trying to recognize where she'd heard that name. From the corner of her eye, she saw a huge sign labeled 'Stark Expo.' This was the supposed genius behind the fancy racing suit?

He took off his top hat, handing it to one of the beaming dancers. Their eyes lingered on one another's for perhaps a bit longer than they should have. She could tell just by looking at him that Howard Stark was a ladies' man. Not to mention the collective audience reactions. Women all around fanned their faces and blushed simply at the sight of him.

Just when she thought the stare had reached its peak intensity, he pulled the dancer in for a deep kiss. A smile climbed to his face as he was handed a mic and wiped away the remains of the kiss with a handkerchief.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He began. Steve held out a bag of popcorn to his 'date.' She only glared at him in response before returning her attention to Stark. Steve looked at his bag of popcorn sadly and held it toward Everly, offering her some instead. She glared back at the woman and gladly tossed a few pieces into her mouth, whispering a 'thank you' in his ear.

"What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" Stark finished what was more of a statement than a question. Everly scoffed. The thought was a ridiculous one, though seeing all the other supposed miracles she was surrounded by, she couldn't help but remain optimistic and watched on with the show. The crowd released a collective gasp as the dancers removed the tires of a shiny red car on stage.

"Yes, thanks, Mandy." Stark scooted a stand out of the way. "With Stark gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." He raised an eyebrow, flicking a switch on his stand and pushing a lever forward slowly. To Everly's amazement, the car began to rise from its place on stage. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw hung open slightly.

"Holy cow." Bucky was just as amazed as the car was lifted higher into the air, producing a low humming noise. It hung in the air for a moment, defying any and all rules gravity had set in place. After a while, sparks sputtered from each of the four engines.

"Is it supposed to-" Before Everly could finish, the car came crashing to the stage and the whole crowd jumped back out of surprise. She felt her stomach drop along with the car. Bucky smiled back at her as everyone started to clap.

"I did say a few years didn't I?" Stark recovered before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls to-" As he turned around his confused eyes met Everly's. She hadn't even noticed that Steve had disappeared. She began to wonder how long he'd been gone, then hated herself for even having to wonder in the first place. Stark's display had completely captivated her attention.

It was as she scanned the crowd for any sign of him that she noticed a flyer pinned to a pillar. It read 'I want you, enlist now.' She followed the direction in which the arrow was pointing and saw a recruitment center. She turned around to see Bucky pushing through the crowd in the opposite direction. With a huff, Everly spun back around and started toward the building. Bucky would figure it out eventually.

Her heart raced in her chest as she stepped through the doors, the atmosphere immediately changing. Knowing how badly Steve wanted this made it hurt even worse that she selfishly didn't. She didn't have long to think however because as soon as she turned the corner, she spotted him. He stood on a small pedestal that shone the reflection of your face onto the picture of a saluting soldier. Because Steve wasn't tall enough, his face was instead reflected onto the torso of the soldier. She frowned and walked up behind him.

"You can borrow my heels if you'd like." Everly joked. She had never been the best in serious situations, so she usually tried to deescalate things through the use of humor. Sometimes this proved fruitful, others, her humor had obviously been misplaced.

He didn't turn around, didn't flinch, didn't even so much as peek over his shoulder. He simply stared at his reflection and shook his head in disapproval of what was staring back at him. Everly dared take a step closer and ruffled his hair in an attempt at being playful.

"I don't know, Steve. Maybe- maybe it's for the best." The second the words left her mouth, she wished she could scoop them back up. Having finally said what had been causing her so much stress felt no better than she thought it would. His head hung in defeat as a hand pushed him off the pedestal. Bucky too had figured out where Steve wandered, not that it was much of a mystery.

"Come on, you're kind missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing." Bucky grinned. Everly's eyes flickered to Steve, who stared at his shoes.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." A silence settled between the three.

"You really gonna do this again?" Bucky clenched his jaw.

"Well it's a fair I'm gonna try my luck." Steve shrugged.

"As who, Steve from Ohio?" Everly chuckled, though she was the only one who found it amusing.

Bucky remained serious as ever. "They'll catch you, or worse they'll actually take you."

"Look I know you don't think I can do this but I-"

"This isn't a back alley, Steve it's war." Bucky interrupted, his voice stern as though he were a parent scolding his child.

"I know it's a war you don't have to tell me it's a war."

Everly's discomfort bubbled up inside of her as they bickered back and forth. She hated watching them fight, and not only because it made her feel awkward to be caught in the crossfire. She couldn't chose a side to take, each of them brought valid arguments to the table even if she hated to admit it.

"Why are you so keen to fight huh? There's so many important jobs!"

"What do you want me to do, collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes! Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don't-"

"Bucky! Come on there are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me," Steve shook his head. A pang of guilt settled in Everly's chest. He wanted to serve his country, who was she to tell him to do any different?

Bucky nodded. "Right. Cause you've got nothing to prove." He added sarcastically. To this, Steve had no reply, they only stared one another in the eye.

"Are you done?" Everly wondered shyly, taking a step forward. This was their last night together, she didn't want her possible last moments with them both to be soiled by a disagreement.

"Hey, Sarge," One of the girls from their disaster of a double date called out. "Are we going dancing?"

Bucky spun around and held his arms out in an open gesture before dropping them back at his sides, "Yes we are." He faked a smile.

Looking from Everly to Steve he shook his head in defeat, taking a few steps backward. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he froze for a moment before returning the hug.

"How can we? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve smirked and Bucky sent him a smile over Everly's shoulder.

"You come back ya hear?" Everly whispered, pulling him closer. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold on forever.

"Of course." He returned, stepping out of the hug and looking back at his friends one last time. He couldn't help himself as he strode over to Steve, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk." Steve remarked, almost entirely out of habit.

"Be careful." He let Bucky take a few steps away before adding, "Don't win the war 'till I get there." To which Bucky responded with a salute before hurrying off.

"Come on girls, they're playing our song." Everly and Steve watched with sad eyes as Bucky disappeared into the sea of strangers.

~~~

Everly sat in the waiting room doing just that as she bounced her leg up and down nervously, her heel clicking on the tile floor. The woman at the front desk slammed her pencil down and glared over her glasses, silently shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Everly hurried, realizing now how annoying she must be. Unable to sit still, she soon began to play with the fabric of her dress, weaving it between her fingers. She watched as a nurse slipped between the curtains into the room Steve was in, leaving seconds later with the doctor in tow. Everly's eyebrows knitted together and she cocked her head to the side. Something was up.

She froze in fear, suddenly thinking the worst had happened. They found out he lied. He would be arrested for falsifying information on an enlistment form. Or at least that's what she assumed would happen. A man with a white helmet swiftly slid into the room, followed by a grey haired man with glasses. He held a folder in his hand and Everly's heart skipped a beat.

It killed her not knowing what was going on and what was being said behind that dreaded curtain. After a few minutes the man threw open the curtain and in what she guessed to be a German accent said, "...Only a chance." She quickly stood from the hard chair she'd been sitting in and met Steve as he followed the stranger to the front desk.

"I'll take it."

"Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?" Everly looked to Steve with a worried expression, though he didn't share it.

"Brooklyn." He replied confidently. The German man stamped something in the folder and closed it, handing it over to Steve.

"Congratulations, soldier." He added before walking away.

Everly's heart sank. He made it in. Steve hurried to flip open the file, checking for himself to ensure that it was real. He let out a huge breath and looked to Everly with an expression of shock. Her face had paled and she couldn't think of anything to say. A lump formed in her throat, blocking the passage of any words. She was afraid that any attempt at forming a sentence would instead result in tears.

Her best friends were leaving her, all she had left was to torn from her grasp in the blink of an eye. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Fear overcame her and she felt completely and utterly lost. Pushing back her sobs, she put on a smile. Because she knew how much Steve wanted this, and she was not about to ruin it for him.


	6. Only a Chance

Everly watched silently from across the table as her father shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth, he seemed entirely invested in the plate before him. She nervously ran a hand through her hair and set her fork beside her own plate. Her leg bounced up and down rapidly and her heart pounded in her ears. Piper glanced at her oddly, recognizing that something was up. A few times Everly opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, she gathered all the courage she could muster and took a deep breath.

"So I was thinking about applying for nursing school." Her little sister's worried eyes met her own. Their father said nothing, but stabbed at the porkchop on his plate. His fork screeched against the glass plate, causing her to internally cringe.

"Yeah?" He finally uttered around bites of food.

"I figured it would be better than working at the diner for the rest of my life." Everly chuckled nervously, pushing the food around her plate. Hunger was the least of her worries, in fact, she felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't dare tell him the true reason she wanted to go. That she was desperate to escape that house. Piper glanced between her father and older sister waiting for something to happen.

"And where are you going to get the money for that?" He didn't even bother looking up from his plate as he lifted another bite into his mouth.

"I've been saving up." She began to grow excited as her dream started to take form "And I could pay you back when I get hired somewhere-" He nearly choked as he took a sip from his water. A frown settled on his face and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He remained silent for a moment. "And what makes you think I got that kind of money laying around?" Everly didn't even need to see her father to feel his glare upon her face. Piper sunk deeper into her chair as she silently watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." Everly finished, grabbing her plate and scraping its contents into the garbage. She hurried to the sink and began to scrub it clean, the soapy bubbles sticking to her hands. She froze as her father's chair creaked.

"I don't care what you do." He stood from his seat and followed her into the kitchen. His breath brushed against her neck as he dropped his plate into the sink atop hers. "But you ain't gettin' any of my money." His retreating footsteps were enough to calm Everly as she exhaled deeply, tossing a hand towel over her shoulder. Piper made her way into the kitchen and began scrubbing her plate clean without saying a word to her older sister. She did however steal the occasional glance in her direction. It was obvious she had something to say, but didn't know how to ignite the conversation.

"Okay, what is it, pip squeak?" Everly sighed, leaning against the counter beside her sister. Piper offered a small smile upon hearing the nickname, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She pushed a few strands of red hair from her face and huffed.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She said softly, scratching her nose.

"I would come back to visit." She tried to smile, wanting nothing more than for her sister to be happy. Despite their constant bickering, they loved one another more than anyone would ever know.

"Yeah." Piper looked down at the suds covering her hands and her green eyes began to well with tears. "I just don't want you to leave." She looked up at Everly, silently begging for her to stay. Living without her older sister was something she couldn't even begin to imagine. She had always been there.

"I would never leave you." Everly said quietly, wrapping her little pip squeak in a hug. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been nice to one another for this long. There was almost always something to argue about; whose turn was it to do the dishes, and I know you took it seemed to be the subject of many of their conversations. But she would savor the moment for as long as it was willing to last.

~~~

"I can pay more later when I get the money, but this is what I have as of right now." Everly pushed a folder across the table and straightened her posture to look as professional as possible. It took almost all of her concentration to keep from bouncing her leg. Her nerves were beginning to consume her. Adulting was definitely not one of her strengths. The woman across from her pushed the glasses farther up the bridge of her nose before flipping open the folder with one of her perfectly manicured hands. She glanced up at Everly from time to time as she read, and was met with a smile each time.

She couldn't even imagine the doors this could open for her. Not only would she be free of her father's cruelty, but she could also help people. She could save lives, who wouldn't want that? Then again, that meant leaving Piper, which she couldn't do. Everything would work itself out in time. At least, that's what she told herself. Everly could hardly breathe as she watched the woman's judgmental expression smear across the pages before her. Without even noticing, her fingers found themselves wrapped around the metal locket that hung from her neck, memorizing its floral engravings.

This had become somewhat of a regular occurrence as of late. Every day her heart ached for Steve and Bucky, the friends she missed so dearly and hadn't heard from in weeks. The locket simply made her feel as though they were there with her rather than off fighting a war.

The woman shut the folder and took off her glasses with a sigh, folding them before setting them on the desk. "We would love to have you here," Everly's face lit up and her heart skipped a beat, "but you just don't have the funding we require. I'm sorry, Miss Walker." The woman reached over the table for a handshake and Everly quickly returned the gesture, forcing a smile to her face. "Thank you." The woman deadpanned.

"I understand, Thank you for seeing me." She stuttered before quickly standing and slipping out the door. She couldn't say she was too surprised, it was wrong of her to even ask knowing she didn't have the money. But she felt as though she had been backed into a corner. She wasn't good at anything, what job could she possibly get? She needed out of her father's house, and she'd thought this would be her escape. The diner at which she had been working for the past four years paid her just enough to get by, and if she hoped to move out anytime soon, she would need to figure something else out.

After what seemed like an hour but was realistically probably ten minutes, she arrived at a pair of glass double doors. People flowed through them freely like an undisturbed stream. As soon as she stepped outside she felt as though she could breathe again. The sun sent a wave of warmth and relief crashing through her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Where she would go from here, she had no idea. But some part of her told her it would be okay in the end.

About halfway down the grand staircase, a voice from behind caused her to jump. "So, how did it go?" It was a familiar voice, one she could never forget.

'Congratulations, soldier.' The words rang through her head as if they had fallen freshly from his lips. She looked around suspiciously before climbing a few stairs to reach where he was leaned against the railing.

"Not the greatest. What's it to you anyway?" She said, though it came out more rude than she had intended. He held out his hand and she shook it politely, still waiting for his reply. 

"My name is Dr. Abraham Erskine of the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Everly let him continue.

"You want to be a nurse, yes?" She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

He smiled, "And why is that?"

"I want to help people. To save lives." She shrugged, only now realizing how cliche her reasoning probably sounded.

"Great," The doctor beamed. "I have a job for you if you want it. As a nurse assisting me on a project." She was hesitant to say anything for a moment. That's it? He was willing to scoop her up off the street just like that? Why was he giving her a chance? He didn't even know her, at least not really.

"Exactly what kind of project is it?" She asked, still questioning his motives.

"The revolutionary kind." Was his confident answer.

"I don't know the first thing about medicine, that's why I was applying for school." She gestured to the building behind them and scratched her head awkwardly.

He smirked, "Nonsense, everyone starts somewhere. You'll learn." Everly took a moment to think, this whole ordeal seemed too good to be true. Steve trusted the mysterious man, and somehow that was enough for her.

"I can offer you a chance. Only a chance."

She glanced down at her shoes before looking back at him, finally having made a decision. Standing straighter, she reluctantly let the words slip from her tongue. "I'll take it."


	7. In The Army Now

Over the course of a month, Dr. Erskine's team of scientists taught Everly everything she would need to know about the upcoming special project. Though none of them seemed too pleased having to practically babysit her. With every passing day, she felt increasingly out of place surrounded by self proclaimed geniuses. Their subtle glares and rude comments didn't help her to feel welcome either.

She was basically given the minimum amount of information possible whilst still enabling her to do what needed to be done. One could say she was planted firmly at the bottom of the food chain. No matter how hard she tried seeing things from Dr. Erskine's perspective, she still couldn't understand why he invited her on board in the first place. It seemed reckless on his part.

Through an excess amount of eavesdropping, Everly learned that this 'project' was known to all as Project Rebirth. The purpose was to create a stronger, faster, super soldier. At first, the idea seemed absurd. However, provided the scientific reasoning behind the experiment, she was surprised to accept that this could actually work.

Now, she sat alongside Dr. Erskine in the back of a truck as they looked out at a line of soldiers. Erskine leaned forward slightly, chatting away with a burly man by the name of Colonel Phillips. Everly let her eyes wander the military base, though they locked onto a woman in uniform who approached the lineup. On her lips was a bright shade of red lipstick, her brown hair was pulled back into a nest of bouncing curls. She walked with unshakable confidence and radiated a sense of purpose that Everly found herself slightly jealous of.

"Recruits, attention!" The woman stood tall and slowly made her way down the lineup. Everly watched curiously, but her heart skipped a beat at the sight of a familiar face. There stood the one and only Steve Rogers. She had hardly recognized the frail man. His blonde hair was covered by a helmet too big for him, and his bright blue eyes were hidden below the shadow it cast. But it was him all right. He almost looked like a child in a costume.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the places he could've ended up, there he was, standing just before her. A smile played at her lips and her fingers softly brushed the metal of her locket. From the corner of her eye, she saw Erskine take a quick glance in her direction with the smallest of grins on his face.

"Gentlemen, I'm agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division." The woman spoke in a British accent, which admittedly had caught Everly slightly off guard.

"What's with the accent Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the US army." One of the soldiers quipped.

Agent Carter stopped before him. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty." He answered proudly.

"Step forward, Hodge." The soldier did as instructed and looked back to the others with a smirk. "Put your right foot forward."

"We gonna wrassle?" Hodge asked mockingly. "Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

Everly winced as Agent Carter threw her fist into his face. He immediately dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, clearly caught off guard. The rest of the soldiers peaked around one another to see Hodge laying on the ground.

"Agent Carter," Colonel Phillips hopped out of the truck, Erskine and Everly following closely behind.

"Colonel Phillips." She quickly turned around to face him.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good." He made his way over to Hodge and looked down at him disapprovingly. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do." He added.

"Yes sir!" Hodge leapt to his feet and stood up as straight as possible, eliciting a giggle from Everly.

Colonel Phillips paused before continuing. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." He stopped and glanced from Steve to Erskine, who looked straight ahead, his expression void of emotion. Everly peeked between Steve and the doctor oddly. There was something more going on that she had yet to be told. "And because they are going to get better." Phillips went on. "Much better."

As Colonel Phillips walked by, Steve stole a glance at Erskine and in doing so, finally noticed Everly standing just behind him. His face softened for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise. She looked up from her clipboard just long enough to meet his eyes and sent him the tiniest of waves. The last thing she wanted was to distract him.

"The strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

Oddly enough, Everly was excited. If this project worked, it could change the war entirely, or any war that followed. Of the men before her, one would soon (hopefully) change perhaps the entire world. Her smile soon faded however, as she realized that the chosen man would be from the group standing just before her. Steve was in that group. Though she was confident in the work they had been doing, mistakes can happen. Errors are constantly made, especially in science. Who's to say this would even work anyway? The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that something would go terribly wrong. So all she could do was pray that Erskine would choose one of the many others for Project Rebirth.

Each day, she was sent out to take notes on the recruits given that that was something she could do without potentially messing things up. She wrote reasons why each soldier would or wouldn't be suitable for the project. Erskine wasn't just looking for the strongest or the biggest of them. He wanted someone with heart, someone who put others before themselves. Someone like Steve. Everly couldn't bring herself to jot any notes about her friend. She couldn't lie, and there was no real reason not to choose him. That was possibly the most terrifying part. At this point, he seemed the most fitting candidate.

One day, Everly was sent out with Agent Carter to further observe the candidates. Just being around Agent Carter made her nervous. She was too professional, and Everly felt that she had no place talking to her.

"It's Everly isn't it?" Came the familiar British accent. It took a moment for Everly to confirm that it really was her she was talking to despite having been addressed by name. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened in the slightest.

"Uh yeah- yes- it's- yeah." She stuttered, holding the clipboard closer to her chest.

"Agent Peggy Carter, nice to meet you." Peggy held out a hand, which Everly hesitantly shook.

"You and Steven are friends aren't you?" Everly nodded, cringing as she watched the recruits struggle to keep up with their car, Steve bringing up the back of the pack. The hot sun bore down on them, draining the energy even from her. She couldn't even imagine having to run in conditions like this.

"Has he always been so... persistent?"

"Yep." Everly said simply, earning a grin from Peggy who looked out over the exhausted recruits.

"Pick up the pace ladies! Let's go, let's go! Double time! Come on, faster! Faster! Move! Move!" The car came to a stop in front of a flag strung high up on a pole. "Squad, halt!" All the recruits came to a halt as the sound of their labored breathing filled the air. Everly couldn't deny that she felt guilty riding along in a car while they all ran their butts off. 

"That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with these lovely ladies." The commanding officer pointed to the car where the women sat. Everly hesitated before flashing a small, awkward smile. "Move! Move!"

After being given the go ahead, all of the soldiers raced over to the flagpole. None of them took a second to think, they all simply climbed and clawed at the pole, desperate for the flag at its peak. Everly cringed when one of the men fell to the ground, only to bounce back up again. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the hinge at the pole's base. The man had landed directly beside it and still didn't notice.

"Come on, get up there! If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, Fall in! Let's Go! Get back into formation!" All the soldiers groaned and began running once again. But Steve, however, slowly approached the flag pole as he looked it up and down. Everly leaned forward watching intently.

"Rogers! I said fall in!" The commander yelled. Steve ignored him and pulled two pins from the base of the pole sending it crashing to the ground. Everly smiled. It didn't surprise her in the slightest that he'd been the one to figure it out. Tossing the pins to the ground, he walked over to the flag and handed it to his commander.

"Thank you, sir." He said quietly, hopping in the back of the truck alongside Everly. Peggy couldn't pry the smile from her face as they drove off. The rest of the soldiers watched, mouths agape as the car rolled away.

"You gonna tell me what you're doing here?" He stared down at the truck-bed and panted, still slightly out of breath. Fiddling with his fingers, he peeked back up at Everly.

"I got a job." She said plainly, tipping the clipboard closer to her chest. 

When they made it back to camp, the group was given a short break before their next exercise began.

"Faster ladies come on! My grandmother has my life in her god rest her soul." Agent Carter paced back and forth in front of the recruits as they cranked out push ups like a collection of well oiled machines. Steve, on the other hand, was struggling to keep up. "Move it!"

Everly watched from the tailgate of a dusty truck, swinging her legs as she scribbled notes on her clipboard. She let a puff of air escape her cheeks and rested her head against the crate beside her. Watching Steve have so much trouble with everything made her heart ache. He really did give it his all.

Perhaps he was the perfect person for Project Rebirth after all. He had everything they were looking for inside, he just needed the proper tools to put it to use. And that is exactly what they could give him.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers are you?" Colonel Phillips questioned as he walked alongside Dr. Erskine toward where Everly was perched on the tailgate.

Erskine adjusted his glasses, "Well I wasn't just thinking about it, he is the clear choice."

"When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought 'what the hell.' maybe he'd be useful to you. Like a gerbil." Colonel replied, unsatisfied with Erskine's choice. "I never thought you'd pick him." He finished as the two finally reached the truck where Everly was sitting. She offered them an acknowledging nod.

"Stick a needle in that kid's arm it's gonna go right through him." Colonel shook his head in disapproval and looked at Steve who was struggling to do jumping jacks. Everly followed his gaze and she ran a hand through her hair. Erskine too thought he was the best candidate. She opened her mouth slightly to question his choice, but no words came out.

"Look at that. He's making me cry."

Erskine glanced at Everly before explaining, "I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." He turned to face Colonel Phillips. She peered down into her lap, tapping her pen against her thigh.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling in front of Senator what's-his-name's committees?"

"A long time?" Everly guessed.

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Erskine ignored her.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders- he's a soldier!"

Everly frowned and looked up at Colonel Phillips. "He's a bully." Erskine nodded in agreement.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor." He pushed past Everly and snatched a grenade from the box sitting beside her. She tensed and her stomach dropped when she realized she'd been sitting cluelessly beside to a crate of explosives. Quickly, she slipped from the truck bed and moved to stand at Erskine's side while hugging the clipboard to her chest. "You win wars with guts." Colonel Phillips pulled the pin and tossed it into the center of the soldiers. "Grenade!" He shouted. 

Everly froze, wanting to run, but not able to move her feet. Within a matter of seconds, the recruits had scattered, diving in all directions to avoid the blast. All but Steve of course, who dove on top of it and hugged himself in fetal position.

Without thinking, she found herself running toward him before the hand of Colonel Phillips latched onto her arm, pulling her back. She watched in horror, counting the seconds before he was blown to bits.

"Get away! Get back!" Steve shouted, bracing himself for the explosion that never came. Everly looked around in confusion and shock as everyone slowly emerged from their cover. Steve slowly opened his eyes and sat up, shocked that he was still in one piece.

"It's a dummy grenade. All clear, get back in formation." Someone said as they walked by.

Erskine smiled at Steve, now knowing for certain that he was the perfect candidate. Everly couldn't even muster a smile as she tried to slow her heart slamming against her ribs. Despite how happy she was to see him alive, she wanted to walk over and slap him for nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Is this a test?" He breathed, squinting as the bright sun flooded his vision. Colonel Phillips looked to Erskine who shrugged his shoulders.

"He's still skinny." He groaned as he walked off. Everly's wild eyes met Erskine's and her heart sunk to her feet. That was all it took to confirm his choice.

~~~

Steve sat alone on his bed reading a book, enjoying the peace and quiet when it was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He turned around to see Dr. Erskine peaking into the room.

"May I?"

"Yeah." Steve was quick to answer, closing the book he had been reading. Erskine made his way over, a bottle in one hand and two drinking glasses in the other.

"Can't sleep?" He set the glasses down on the table at the foot of Steve's cot.

"Got the jitters I guess."

"Ah, me too." Erskine agreed.

"Is Everly with you?" Steve asked, looking back to the door as if she would walk through at any moment. Erskine smirked as he sat down across from Steve.

"You two are good friends, yes?" He grinned, lightly tapping his fingers against the bottle in his hand.

Steve smiled down at his hands. "Yeah, we've been friends for a long time." He paused for a second or two. "She's in on this project too isn't she?"

"She is. Is this a problem?" Erskine furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, no. It's just that- she didn't even want me here to begin with. And now this." Steve scoffed as he looked up at the ceiling. Erskine could see where this was going.

"She worries about you, Steven. You are her family. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt." Steve remained silent for a moment, as if taking in what he had just heard. Slowly, he nodded in understanding and decided to sway the topic in a different direction.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Just one?"

"Why me?"

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." Erskine spun the bottle around on his leg. "This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war my people struggled. They felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags. And he hears of me. My work. And he finds me. And he says 'You will make us strong.' Well, I am not interested." Erskine placed the bottle on the floor between his feet.

"So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle. And he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?"

"Yeah," Erskine nodded. "But there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."

"Thanks. I think." Was all Steve could think to say. He reached over to grab the glasses as Erskine poured some of the contents of the bottle into each.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier," Erskine pointed to Steve's heart, "but a good man."

"To the little guys." Steve grinned, raising his glass to meet Erskine's with a soft clink. Just before the glass touched his lips it was pried from his hand.

"No, no. Wait, wait what I am doing? No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids." Dr. Erskine quickly cursed himself, pouring the contents of Steve's glass into his own.

"Alright, we'll drink it after." Steve concluded.

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now."


	8. Pecs of Perfection

A group of young boys bounced around in the street causing the driver to honk when a baseball was hit straight towards the car. Steve looked up and recognized the city around him.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley." He pointed to the alley that just so happened to be the first place he met Everly. He tried to imagine his life had he not met her, but couldn't. Since they met, she had always been right there alongside he and Bucky on their adventures. He hadn't even realized a smile had taken hold of his face. It soon faded however as they continued down the street.

"And that parking lot. And behind that diner." His gaze fell to his lap, deciding he'd said enough.

Peggy stole a glance in his direction before turning her attention to the road ahead. "Did you have something against running away?"

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back, can't say no forever right?"

"I know a little of what that's like." Steve was quick to look up at her as she began. "To have every door shut it your face."

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army if you were a beautiful dame. Or a beautif- a woman. An Agent. Not a dame. You are beautiful but-" Steve stumbled over his words as she sent him a funny look.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman do you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I mean- I kinda do. I think this is one of the longest conversations I've had with one." He smiled nervously.

"And what about Miss. Walker?" 

"That's where the kinda comes into play." He chuckled before his expression fell serious again. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must've danced." Peggy said quietly as she looked over at the little man beside her.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying." His gaze remained fixed in his lap. "And the past few years it just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."

"For what?" She asked sweetly.

"The right partner." He answered, not even sparing a glance at the woman beside him before peering out the window. Peggy smiled and turned back to face the front of the car. They both hopped out of the car as it rolled to a stop in front of an antiques shop.

"This way."

Steve looked up at the sign above them, confusion plastered across his face. "What are we doing here?" He questioned as he slipped on his hat.

"Follow me." Peggy strode through the front door with Steve in tow, a bell jingling upon their arrival. An older woman hurried into the main store area through a door in the back.

She sent the pair a smile. "Wonderful weather we're having isn't it?"

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." Peggy cocked her head to the side and offered a smile. The stranger said nothing more, but walked over to the front desk where she pushed a button.

Peggy dragged Steve into a back room and stood before a bookshelf waiting. He eyed her suspiciously before his mouth fell open in awe as the shelves parted, a door opening in the wall. He stared down the hallway for a few seconds until Peggy finally stepped inside. As she lead him down the corridor, everyone they passed immediately froze in place to watch him. He felt uncomfortable beneath the eyes of so many strangers, but kept walking none the less.

The doors at the end of the hallway swung open to reveal a laboratory below. Surrounded by a circular panel of controls was a chamber, where he guessed he'd be laying. The team of scientists who had previously been scrambling about froze in place as they looked up at him in awe. Among them was Everly.

She stepped forward and offered her friend a warm smile, instantly calming some of his nerves to see a familiar face among the ones of strangers. Peggy began down the stairs and Steve followed closely behind as they approached Dr. Erskine.

"Good morning." Erskine greeted as he shook Steve's hand. Everly pushed past him and wrapped Steve in a gentle hug. She could feel that his every muscle was tense and even recognized the faint tremble in his hands as they found a place on the small of her back. She couldn't help but be nervous for him. Not because she lacked faith in Erskine, but rather that she lacked faith in science. There were so many things that could go wrong and her mind did her the favor of playing each outcome in her head.

"You okay?" She said just loud enough so that only Steve would be able to hear.

"Just peachy." He whispered into her hair. He flinched at the flash of a camera and Everly turned to the man responsible. She sent him an annoyed look and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can you like... go away?" The camera man looked to Erskine who shook his head disapprovingly.

"Please, not now." He shoed the man away. Steve drew in a shaky breath and allowed his eyes to wander, taking everything in before his eyes landed once again on the table in the center of the room.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked, his hands buried in the pockets of his lab coat. Steve only nodded in return. "Good."

"Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Erskine demanded, skipping straight to the point. Steve hesitated for a second, locking eyes with Everly then peeking at Peggy waiting patiently behind him. A sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his shirt over his head as instructed. Everly grabbed the clothes from his hands while he made his way up onto the table. She set the clothes aside and moved to stand at his side. Her heart ached at the hint of panic swimming throughout his bright blue eyes. Despite how much she wished otherwise, nothing she said or did would be able to take that fear away. 

Dr. Erskine approached the opposite side of the table and smirked down at Steve. "Comfortable?"

"It's a little big." Steve returned with a smile, wiggling in place to make himself more comfortable. Everly too was beginning to panic. All the time she'd spent in this lab learning what to do, and now it was actually happening. To her best friend. And nothing could ever prepare her for that. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time." Erskine apologized.

"Mr. Stark, how are your levels?" Everly furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to see Howard Stark - fancy racing suit, flying car Howard Stark - making his way toward them. She'd gone the entire time without even hearing mention of his name.

"Levels at 100%" He answered confidently. Steve also looked surprised to see the genius standing before them. Everly sent her friend an apologetic smile when he flinched beneath the cold metal buckle she strapped across his chest. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready." Howard gave Steve a once over. "As we'll ever be."

Erskine pointed up a staircase where, behind a glass wall, a crowd of people had gathered. Most of them looked too professional to be average joes, so Everly assumed they were important in one way or another.

"Agent Carter, don't you think it would be more comfortable in the booth?" He suggested. Everly's eyes flickered to Peggy who was still standing in the center of the room. Even she appeared worried. She shook her head a bit, as if freeing herself from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry." She hurried, spinning on her heel before making her way up to the booth. She turned back one last time and met Steve's eyes, a moment of undisturbed silence shared between them. Everly stared down at him and patted his arm, hoping to comfort him in any way possible. Erskine snatched a mic from a table and flicked it three times, earning the attention of the onlookers chatting in the booth. Colonel Phillips was the only of the strangers she recognized.

"Is this thing on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." Everly moved a pair of metal arms against Steve's bare chest before locking them in place. "We begin with a series of micro injections in each of the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change." She listened to the speech for what was probably the hundredth time. Erskine insisted on running it by her for practice. Her heart raced as she and another nurse placed the individual tubes of serum into the machine on either side of Steve. "And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita-rays."

She winced as she pressed a needle into his arm, his face contorting in pain as he let out a breath. "That wasn't so bad." He breathed, keeping his eyes closed.

"That was penicillin." She said quietly. He turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes wide. Erskine sighed and continued.

"Serum infusion beginning in five, four..." The needles came down onto Steve's arms just waiting to pump him full of serum. Erskine placed a hand on his shoulder and continued his countdown.

"three, two, one." In sync, the blue vials emptied themselves into Steve's muscles as they were supposed to. His face scrunched up as he hissed in pain and snapped his eyes open. Everly could almost feel the pain radiating off of him, She took a single step away from the table.

"Now, Mr. Stark." Dr. Erskine said calmly. Her attention flicked to Howard as he pulled back a lever, flipping the table upright. The chamber slowly closed, encasing Steve in a pod of sorts.

Erskine quickly approached the contraption, knocking a few times on the small window. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom right?" Though his voice was muffled, Everly had never been so happy to hear it. Her heart pounded against the cage of her ribs and she smiled at the fact that he was alive enough to be cracking jokes.

"We will proceed." Erskine nodded, turning to his team of scientists. Stark twisted a dial all the way around before slipping on a pair of safety glasses and tightening his grip around a wheel. As he cranked it, the humming of the machine grew louder and the light within grew brighter. What little of it escaped through the window was nearly blinding. 

"That's 10%"

"20%, 30, that's 40%" Stark counted.

"Vital signs are normal." Added one of the scientists.

"That's 50%, 60, 70." The light grew even brighter and anyone who hadn't previously been was now shielding their eyes. A pain-filled cry echoed through the air and a tear rolled down Everly's cheek as she listened with a heavy heart.

"Get him out!" She cried, stepping toward the machine once more.

"Steven?!" Erskine yelled as he tried to peek through the window.

Peggy hurried from the booth and was leaned over the railing, "Shut it down!"

"Steven?!" Erskine tried again while banging against the chamber.

"Shut it down now!" Everly yelled again, trying to look through the small window as Erskine rushed away. All her eyes were met with was a glowing white that blinded her. She sniffled, a second tear threatening to fall from her wide eyes.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill It! Kill the reactor!" Erskine demanded.

"No!" Steve cried. Everly felt a wave of relief crash over her upon hearing his voice. "Don't! I can do this!"

Stark went back to cranking the wheel, "80, 90, that's 100%!" He finished.

Sparks spewed from the machine and everyone sunk to the floor to avoid them. Finally, the humming ceased and the light drained from the window. Everly quickly made her way to her feet and watched the chamber, her heart betrayed her as it pumped fear through her veins. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even blink, simply paralyzed by fear.

"Mr. Stark!" Dr. Erskine yelled across the lab. Howard hit a switch that opened the doors to the chamber. 

A thick cloud of fog rolled across the floor leaving a panting Steve in its place. Though he wasn't the same Steve. Oh no. Everly's mouth fell open in disbelief. His arms alone were about the size of her head. Each of his muscles bulged as if they'd been hand sculpted by God himself. Even from where he stood on the platform, she could tell that he'd grown taller. She couldn't peel her eyes off of him. It actually worked. The entire room was consumed by silence as they stared in awe. Erskine and Howard rushed over to his side and helped him down, smiling at one another.

"I did it." Steve breathed, looking down at himself in amazement.

"Yeah, yeah. I think we did it." Erskine corrected. Everyone surrounded the three as they looked up at the masterpiece that had become of Steve Rogers. Finally, Everly pried her feet from their spot and forced her way through the crowd stopping just before him. He looked down at her and a smile graced his lips.

"How do you feel?" It was strange to say the least, having to look up at him for a change. But she couldn't help the smile on her face just seeing him alive.

"Taller." He beamed, never taking his eyes off her. Her hand darted out on its own accord but she quickly drew it back just before making contact with his skin. She muttered an apology and stepped aside as Peggy rushed up from behind.

"Well, you look taller." She butted in, handing Steve a shirt as she smirked up at him. Various 'congratulations' filled the air as Erskine shook hand after hand. The celebration was short lived however. Everly watched the smile immediately fade from his face as he looked at her with wide eyes. No, just behind her. She followed his gaze to see a man in a grey suit, a single frown amongst a room of grins. He plucked something from his pocket, flicking it open and pressing a button.

The viewing booth burst into flames and glass flew in all directions. Everyone fell to the ground, shielding their heads from the glass that rained down on them. Everly blinked a few times before she felt a firm hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Steve hurried, his voice merged with the ringing of her ears but she nodded, still trying to process what had happened. She turned around to see him hunched over Peggy, protecting her from the blast. From there, everything seemed to unfold in slow motion. The grey suited man snatched the last vial of serum and whipped out a gun.

"Stop him!" Erskine yelled. The man fired two shots into his chest and fled the scene. Erskine fell to the floor and the room erupted into cries of terror. Everly rushed over to him, immediately applying pressure to his wounds. The others in the room ran in all directions, screaming.

Peggy leapt to her feet and fired two shots right back at the man, one skimming his shoulder, the other missing completely. Steve ran over and crouched beside Erskine, who was looking up at Everly as she frantically searched for something to stop the bleeding. Her hands were covered in blood, only making her panic more as tears streamed down her face.

"Okay um, help me apply some pressure." She sniffled, peering up at Steve. He grabbed her arm, ceasing her motion and her eyes widened. "No, I have to-" With a shaky hand, Erskine grabbed onto her free arm and she shook her head letting out a muffled sob. She could help him if only he would let her. His eyes flicked to Steve as he pressed a finger to his chest over his heart before going entirely limp.

There was a moment of silence as everyone began to register what had just happened. Steve stood to his feet and was off like a bolt, chasing down the shooter. Everly assumed that Peggy too had gone after him as she was nowhere to be seen. She sat beside Erskine's lifeless form, thinking of the ways she could've saved him. It felt as though hours had passed, and people were slowly being funneled from the building.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure kneel down beside her, taking her hands in their own. She turned to see who it was and was met with none other than Howard Stark. Using a small piece of cloth, he wiped her shaking hands clean of blood. He offered her a sad smile and helped her stand to her feet, tossing the cloth aside once her hands were no longer stained red.

He used a thumb to wipe away a tear that had cascaded down her cheek and met her brown eyes. "Let's go find Rogers."


	9. I Am Not Wearing That

The nurse plucked the needle from Steve's arm after filling multiple vials with his blood for further testing. Everly huffed from where she stood leaned back against the wall next to Peggy. Nobody seemed to know where to go from there. Without Dr. Erskine, the entire project was basically trashed. 

"Think you got enough?" Steve asked sarcastically as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Any hope of recreating the program is locked in your genetic code." Peggy explained.

"But without Dr. Erskine, it would take years." Everly added sadly, gazing down at the tiles beneath her feet. Steve glanced at her and fixed the cuffs of his sleeves. 

"He deserved more than this." He sighed.

Everly peered up at him, still not used to doing so. "If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you."

She turned around to watch the workshop below through the window as Steve was. Colonel Phillips swerved in between projects, guiding two more men along with him. One of which she recognized to be Senator Brandt. Peggy started toward the door, and Steve curiously followed. So naturally, Everly tagged along.

"We're not even close to this technology." She heard Howard say as he picked apart a submarine Erskine's shooter had almost escaped in. As it turns out, Steve caught up to him and caught him just before he made his escape. Not long after, he crunched a pill that took his life. Obviously, he had a thing or two to hide.

"Then who is?" Brandt asked, seeming to be in a rush to get somewhere. It was as if his time was too valuable to be wasted here. Everly's eyes flicked to the man standing quietly behind him, who she assumed to be an assistant of sorts.

Colonel Phillips was quick to answer, "Hydra." She scrunched up her face in confusion. Though she'd heard the name tossed around here and there, she never knew just what it meant. "I'm sure you've been reading our briefings."

"I'm on a number of committees Colonel-" 

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's lead by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Peggy interrupted as she, Steve, and Everly finally reached the bickering group of men. The senator removed his hat, unable to peel his eyes away from Peggy. 

"Hydra is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible." Colonel Phillips returned the attention to him. 

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I spoke to the President this morning." Everly smirked at how easily he said this, as if he chatted with the President on the regular. "As of today, the SSR is being retasked."

"Colonel?" Peggy questioned. 

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark." He called over his shoulder. Howard peeked out from around the machine he was working on. "We're flying to London tonight." Everly glanced at Steve oddly.

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt I want in." He said confidently.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." The Colonel replied, his voice void of any and all emotion. Even Everly was offended at the abrupt nature of his comment.

"The serum worked." Everly stepped forward, face scrunched up in confusion. She knew this was not what Erskine had intended for Steve. This is not what they had all worked so hard for. And she was not about to let him waste the rest of his days in a lab.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." He answered, glaring at Steve. "You, are not enough." 

As the Colonel walked away Brandt took his place. "With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point." He began as he twirled his hat in his hand. "I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it. Paper." His assistant scurried over to him, holding up a newspaper for the three to read. The title read 'Nazis in New York, Mystery Man Saves Child.' Everly looked up at her best friend and back to the paper. It was odd to think that the world saw Steve as a hero.

"The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab." The man placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and started leading him away. "Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

Steve Allowed himself to crack a smirk. "Sir, that's all I want."

"Then congratulations, you just got promoted."

"And my friend, sir?" He asked hesitantly, peeking back at Everly. 

"Ah yes. Your friend... sure, why not. I'll find a place for her."

~~~

"No way."

Steve chuckled as he waited patiently for Everly from the other side of the navy curtain. 

"Come on, it can't be much worse than mine." He looked down at the ridiculous costume he was told to wear. In a few minutes, he would be dancing around on stage like a circus monkey. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

"If my mother could see me now." Everly groaned, throwing open the curtain. The sudden action startled Steve, making him jump and he spun around to face her. He looked her up and down, his eyes growing wide.

Silver heels were strapped onto her feet. She wore an extremely short red and white striped skirt which she continued to pull down, clearly uncomfortable with its length. Fishnet tights covered what was left exposed of her legs. The blue top formed a low cut V shape and wrapped around the back of her neck. Her brown hair was done in tight curls and a small blue hat sat atop her head. He didn't even know how to react, he'd never seen her wear something even remotely similar.

She awkwardly wrapped herself in a hug and giggled, "I know. I look ridiculous." Her laughter proved contagious as soon they were both laughing.

"I think you may have me beat there." Steve managed between chuckles as he scratched his head. Her eyes scanned over his uniform, on his stomach were vertical red and white stripes, and on the blue fabric covering his chest was a white star. His pants were blue as well, and his sleeves white. He frowned when she took the mask from his hands and slipped it over his head, taking a few steps back to get the full effect. He quickly ripped it off and sent her a glare.

"I'd say you come in a close second." She laughed again and tugged on the bottom of her skirt. She was miserable; the outfit, the heels, the dance. All of it made her uncomfortable, but she had no where else to turn. Knowing that her best friend would be right alongside her for every show was the only thing keeping her going.

"I don't know if I can do this." Steve breathed, the nerves finally catching up to him. Everly frowned, picking up his shield and holding it out to him. 

"It'll be fine, you've done it a million times." She reassured him, though she would never admit to being nervous as well.

"Nothin' to it." A short man appeared behind them. "You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Bing bang boom, you're an American hero." He finished, patting Steve on the back.

"It's just not how I pictured getting there." He stood straighter and stared straight ahead as if mentally preparing himself. He then slipped the mask on over his head, adjusting it as needed. Everly pulled her long white gloves up to her elbows and took one last look at Steve before jumping through the curtains, getting into position along with the other dancers. Through squinted eyes from the bright spotlights, she could see the sprawling crowd before her. She forced down the lump that had formed in her throat. Even though she was on stage alongside a bunch of other girls, she felt the weight of each and every set of eyes that bore down on her. She couldn't even imagine being in Steve's position.

"The Senator has got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Now go!" The short man shoved Steve on stage and he ran to the front past all the dancers, catching a glimpse of Everly's reassuring smile.

"Who's strong and brave here to save the American way?" She felt utterly ridiculous as she pranced around on stage singing. Never in a million years would she have guessed this is what would become of her life. 

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight." Steve read nervously from the script Everly had taped to the back of his shield. He held onto it like a lifeline.

"Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?"

"Series E Defense Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun." He moved off to the side of the stage while the dancer's stepped forward.

"Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore-to-shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star spangled man with a plan."

As the lights dimmed, everyone walked off stage. Steve was the last, sending a smile and a final wave to the audience. The second he was backstage, he released a deep breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding in all this time. Everly walked up beside him and unbuckled her heels, holding them in her hands. Her feet felt instant relief to be free of them. 

She lightly shoved him with her free hand, "See, you were great!" A grin slipped across her lips and a bit of pride swelled in her chest. 

"So were you." He smiled at the ground.

"Are you kidding me, I nearly broke my ankle," she laughed. The short man from earlier suddenly appeared behind Steve, dragging him away.

"You're not done yet Captain." 

Steve sent his friend a 'help me' look and she only giggled more. Everly watched as people lined up to take photos with the Captain America. At one point, he was handed a baby, which he held a safe distance away, not quite knowing what to do with it. The baby was whisked away as an older man threw an arm over his shoulder. Steve glanced awkwardly at the man before turning to look at the camera when his face softened. 

Behind the camera man stood his best friend. Her hair was still pinned up in tight curls, though she had been quick to change her clothes after the show. She dragged her fingers over her face, pinning her cheeks up in a smile and in turn eliciting a laugh from her friend. The entire time he was forced to take photos with strangers, Everly was there behind the camera man forcing a smile to his face until she didn't need to anymore.

With each show, she could see his confidence beginning to blossom. He eventually memorized all of his lines and each performance grew more complex. And any time he got nervous, he knew that all he had to do was look for her in the line of dancers.

At a certain point, Adolf Hitler was added into the show. As Steve rambled on about bonds, 'Adolf' would sneak up from behind all the dancers. Just before he reached Steve, he was knocked out cold. The children in the audience always tried to yell and call for Steve to turn around and the entirety of the audience would erupt into clapping and cheering when the villian was defeated. He learned to love the attention he was getting. 

From Buffalo to Milwaukee, Philadelphia to Chicago, they performed. The show was always the same, she could probably do it in her sleep. She couldn't help but feel like Steve needed to be doing more though. As for herself, she was lucky to have a job at all. Who in their right mind would hire a used to be waitress, or better yet, a nurse with no actual medical training?

One day, she passed a stand set up on the sidewalk. Children and parents alike flocked around, practically throwing money at the man behind the booth. They all scooped something up and scurried away before Everly could see what they had. She approached the booth slowly, looking at the comics that laid strewn before her. They were all the same, 'Captain America' was the title, taking up a large portion of the page. Below it however was a cartoon version of the star spangled man himself, punching Adolf Hitler out cold. A small smile formed on her face upon seeing people so excited about her best friend. Getting used to sharing him with the world was something she would have to get used to over time, but she was happy for him. 

She placed some money on the counter and was handed a comic in return. The man did a double take and furrowed his eyebrows as he studied her. She stood there a moment, as it looked like he was going to say something.

"I've seen you before. You're one of his dancers aren't you?" 

"I am." She nodded, shifting her weight awkwardly to the other hip.

"Is he really as amazing as everyone says?" The man's eyes lit up with excitement. Everly smiled down at the comic in her hands and nodded.

"Yeah, he really is."

Of all the films they'd watched together, Everly never thought that in them she would see Steve. But there he was, blocking bullets with his shield. He led a group of soldiers as they all started firing their guns at enemy forces. Everly looked over at the man beside her to see his eyes fixed on the screen, but a grin on his face as the audience around him cheered.

Everywhere they went, people stopped Steve for autographs and pictures. He also attracted the attention of just about every woman in the country. He wasn't even used to being acknowledged by most of them, so he was surprised to see them practically throwing themselves at his feet. This never ceased to make Everly mad. They only noticed his existence since becoming 'Captain America.' But to her, he was still the same kid from Brooklyn who was too stubborn to back down from a fight. She wished that his fans got the chance to know him as she did.


	10. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

~May, 1941~

"Can I look now?" Steve begged, trying to peel Everly's hands from his eyes. She kept them in place and let out a small laugh while pushing him through the crowd. The sound of bustling city life filled his ears, making him even more curious as to where they were headed.

"No. Shush." She led him a bit farther before stopping him with both of her hands on his shoulders. A frown covered her face as she sifted through her pockets, beginning to panic when she couldn't find what she was looking for. She let out a sigh of relief when her fingers brushed the tickets.

"Okay, open."

Steve squinted as light flooded his eyes. After blinking away the blinding light, he saw a beaming Everly standing before him. She held a pair of tickets in her hand, fanning the air with them. His eyes rose to the enormous stadium looming behind her.

"Baseball?" He grinned, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You hate sports."

"But you don't. I thought it could be fun." She shrugged, starting for the entrance. He hurried to catch up to her and dove his hands into his pockets. Everly handed the man working the concessions some money for a bag of popcorn and offered some to Steve.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked seriously. She tossed a few pieces into her mouth.

"I just told you?" She cocked her head to the side questioningly. "I thought it would be fun."

"And that's it?" 

"Yeah, we finally got a day without a show. I just wanted to make the most of it." She frowned. 

Steve was silent for a second or two before he smiled down at his shoes. His bright eyes flicked up to the woman before him. "Alright then."

As they made their way to their seats, they were stopped on two separate occasions. Both times involved a little boy begging Captain America to sign something. And each time, Steve happily obliged, sending Everly an apologetic look as she waited. But she didn't mind. In all honesty, it made her beyond happy to see that so many people looked up to him. It was starting to become easier having to share him with the world. Finally, they found their seats and waited for the game to start. She soon grew bored of the waiting, and tipped her head back allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she drifted off to sleep.

How Everly managed to sleep through the all the noise of the game, Steve had no idea. He only smiled as he watched her head slowly bob to the side, then straight back, and forward. Every once in a while she would jerk awake, spilling some of the popcorn from the bag in her hands and start clapping as the rest of the crowd was. 

'Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie it up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor? Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won't get him.'

'The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game, indeed.'

Steve could just barely make out the voice of the announcer who was narrating for the radio as the crowd erupted into cheering and clapping. He too stood to his feet cheering and laughed as Everly jerked awake, immediately clapping without having a clue of what had happened. He sat back down beside her and she was already beginning to fall asleep again. But this time, her head fell to his shoulder where it then rested. He tensed, caught off guard. He wasn't quite sure how to react, but a smile naturally registered on his face as he watched on with the game, careful not to make any sudden movements.

~~~

"You slept the whole time." Steve chuckled as he glanced down at his best friend walking beside him. The sidewalk was illuminated only by the street lamps that pierced through the darkness of the night sky.

"I was resting my eyes, there's a difference." She argued, her tone stern. Though her cheeks grew to a light shade of red from embarrassment. The entire idea of the day was to be able to spend time with her friend again, and she slept through all of it.

"Oh of course, silly me." He gave in, still trying to suppress his laughter. They walked side-by-side in silence for a while. It wasn't the type of silence that makes you feel as if you're drowning. Instead, it was a comfortable silence that for a while, both were scared to interrupt.

"Thanks, for today." Steve said shyly. Everly stopped walking and her eyes flicked up to him.

"For what? Drooling on your shoulder and spilling popcorn in your lap?" She joked.

"Well yeah," He let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "And everything else in between."


	11. See You Later

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" Steve recited proudly from where he stood alone on stage in front of an audience of soldiers. None of them spoke a word. "Okay." His smile faded and he continued. "Uh, I need a volunteer." 

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" A man yelled from the crowd. The rest of the soldiers broke into laughter.

"Bring back the girls!" Another shouted. Everly let out a frustrated sigh as they all cheered in agreement. Steve peeked over at her off stage, a lost look in his anxious eyes.

"I think they only know the one song. But um, let me- I'm- I'll see what I can do." He stumbled over his words nervously and shifted uncomfortably beneath the glares of all the soldiers.

"You do that sweetheart."

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell." A soldier yelled. Everly bit her lip and tapped her fingers against her arm angrily. It took everything in her to keep from going out there herself. But her better judgement told her not to intervene.

"Come on guys, we're all on the same team here." Steve said sadly as he dropped him arms to his sides. Everly's heart sunk to her stomach. He had wanted to be a soldier for as long as she could remember and here he was, standing before the men he looked up to most as they trashed him. It was infuriating.

"Hey Captain, sign this!" A man stooped over, dropping his pants and mooning Steve. Everly slipped a hand over her eyes, turning slightly away. The crowd cheered and another stood up, launching a tomato at the stage. Steve held up his shield just on time to block his face, the tomatoes splattered across the ground. The dancers were all pushed on stage and Everly paused as Steve brushed past her. Shaking her head, she let out a puff of air and followed behind him.

"Don't worry, pal, they'll warm up to ya, don't worry." A stage director patted him on the back and latched onto Everly's arm as she tried to follow him. "And where are you going?" He hissed. She pried her arm from his hand and threw her hat to the ground, stomping it into the mud.

"I quit."

By now, the sky had opened up to shower the ground in a downpour. Everly groaned in annoyance and a chill ran down her spine as the cold wind blew through her curled hair. Her eyes darted from tent to tent searching for Steve. It took her a while to find him and when she did, she found him sketching in his journal. For the first time, she was able to see beyond its leather cover. She frowned at what she saw. He drew a monkey dressed in his suit, even holding his shield as it wheeled around on a unicycle. It was obvious that was how he felt on stage.

"There you are." She slowly walked over, he looked up at her in surprise.

"Hi." He watched as she sat down beside him.

"Hi." She wrapped herself in a hug as the freezing air nipped at her exposed skin.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to look back at the stage where the rest of the dancers had been performing.

"I'm talking to you." She grinned. A silence settled between them and Everly pushed a piece of hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. Steve's gaze raked down his friend and his eyes widened as if just now realizing how cold she must be. Without hesitation, he shrugged the jacket from his shoulders and slipped it over hers.

"Oh that's okay-" She tried to take it off but he wouldn't let her.

"You're freezing, would you just let me help you for once?" He joked. She smiled at her hands and relished in the warmth the jacket provided. Her face fell to a frown when her eyes flickered back to his sketchbook.

"Do you really feel that way?" Everly asked quietly, gesturing to his drawing.

He sighed inwardly. "Well, Phillips would've had me stuck in a lab. So I guess it could be worse."

"And those are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" They were both silent for a moment and Everly's gaze fell to her friend for a split second.

"You were meant for more than this you know." She huffed, looking into the sky as it cried tears of sadness. He looked deep into her brown eyes and let out a sigh. "What?"

"You know, for the longest time, I dreamed about coming over seas and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights."

"But you look so cute in them." Everly joked, nudging him lightly with her elbow. She jumped and spun around when a sound emerged from behind.

"Everything all right over here?" Peggy Carter cocked her head to the side as she looked between them. They both nodded and Everly stood to her feet, gripping Steve's jacket when it began to slip from her shoulders.

"I understand you're 'America's New hope.'" Peggy smirked at Steve and he hung his head.

"Yeah, it seems that way." 

Everly spun on her heel at the sound of a car honking. An ambulance rolled into the camp and a few men rushed to throw the back doors open. They quickly emerged from the back with a man on a stretcher.

"They look like they've been through hell." Steve watched.

Peggy peered down at him. "These men more than most." He eyed her, waiting for an explanation.

"Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th." Everly froze and her heart leapt to her throat. Bucky was in the 107th.

"The rest were killed or captured." Peggy finished. Everly locked eyes with Steve's bright blue ones and she knew they were on the same wavelength. She drew in a shaky breath and her chest felt like it would burst.

"The 107th?" He repeated in disbelief.

She nodded slowly and a look of confusion flicked across her face. "What?" 

He was at his feet in an instant and he latched onto Everly's hand, dragging her along behind him. Peggy followed closely behind holding her jacket above her head to shelter herself from the rain. Everly's mind was racing, thinking of every horrible possibility. He could be dead. Her heart pounded against the cage of her ribs and her breathing quickened as they hurried along.

"Colonel Phillips-"

When they finally slowed to a stop, Everly took in her surroundings. They'd wound up in the tent of Colonel Phillips where he sat at his desk. A few pieces of hair stuck to her dripping face and her clothes had grown heavy with water.

"Well if it isn't the star-spangled man with a plan. What is your plan today?" The Colonel asked, his tone laced with boredom.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano." Steve hurried. Everly readjusted his jacket over her shoulders and looked to Peggy with wide eyes.

"You don't get to give me orders son." Colonel Phillips twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." Steve pleaded.

Colonel Phillips's glare flicked from Steve to Peggy, "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me he's alive sir. B-a-r-" Everly began before she was quickly cut off.

"I can spell." A silence washed over them all as Colonel Phillips stood from his desk. "I've signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry." Everly placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes threatened to spill tears. Her worst fear had become a reality. One of the few people she had left had been killed. She peered up at Steve and could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" At this, she remembered what Peggy had said, 'killed or captured.' Somewhere out there were a bunch of American soldiers being held against their will. Perhaps Bucky was among them. They would have no way of knowing who was actually killed and who was captured. So he could very well be alive. She held onto this sliver of hope with everything that she had.

"Yeah it's called winning the war." Colonel Phillips answered matter-of-factly with his hands perched on his hips.

Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But if you know where they are why not at least-"

"They're 30 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl." Her face contorted in anger as she took a step forward, though Steve reached out to stop her. She was quickly getting tired of everyone looking down on her.

"I think we understand just fine." He but in.

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes." The Colonel said as he brushed past Steve on his way out of the tent. Steve eyed the map on the wall where Phillips had been standing.

"Yes, sir. I do." He added as he too left the tent. Peggy and Everly exchanged a confused look and Everly ran to follow after her friend.

"Uh hey, wanna fill me in please?" She pulled the bottom of her skirt while she fast-walked to keep up with him. Her heels sank into the mud, making it even harder to match his pace.

"Somebody needs to do something." He said plainly as they entered the makeup tent that housed the costumes for the show. He began shoving clothes into a bag, including the helmet from Everly's costume. She took this as her opportunity to slip behind the curtain and finally change out of her dreaded suit.

"What are you going to do, walk to Austria?" She recognized Peggy's voice entering the tent.

"If that's what it takes."

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that." Everly could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects-"

"By the time he's done that it could be too late." Though she loved Bucky dearly and wanted nothing more than to see him alive and well, she had to admit that Steve's plan was a pretty bad one. He didn't even seem to have much of a plan: just go in and get out. It was beyond risky and she couldn't lose him too.

"Steve." She said as she emerged from the curtain in a pair of dress pants and a shirt. He spun around at the sound of her voice and met her eyes for a second. His face softened in the slightest before brushing straight past her out of the tent. She trailed behind he and Peggy until they stopped at a car. He tossed the bag he had packed along with his shield into the back. He was really going to go through with this wasn't he?

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" His sudden acknowledgement of Everly caught her slightly off guard, though she already knew her answer. Never had she spoken truer words in all her life. Though she didn't want him to leave, she knew there was no stopping him.

"Every word." She said quietly.

"Then you gotta let me go." He sighed, hopping into the driver's side of the car. Peggy rushed up to his door.

"I can do more than that."

~~~

Everly gripped onto her safety belt for dear life as the plane rocked back and forth. This was most definitely not what she thought Peggy meant when she said that she could help. Howard looked behind him and chuckled at the sight of a white-knuckled Everly.

"Don't worry," He assured her, "I've only crashed a time or two." He flicked a switch above his head as more turbulence rocked the plane.

"Howard," Everly breathed, her eyes still clamped shut. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"No, you have not." He grinned, waiting for the praise to shower down on him.

"Good." She groaned, finally willing herself to open her eyes to see Steve staring back at her with the smallest of smiles on his face. He quickly looked away, turning his attention to Peggy.

"The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges." She began, pointing to the map in her hands. "It's a factory of some kind."

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep." Howard threw over his shoulder, flicking more switches above his head.

"Just get me as close as you can." Steve said as he tugged on the straps around his chest.

Everly leaned in toward Stark and asked in a shaky voice, "There's extra parachutes on this thing right?" He let out a small laugh and pointed to a compartment below her feet.

"Yes, but you really don't have to worry about it." He added, still laughing. She let out a puff of air from her cheeks and pried the hatch open, grabbing a parachute from inside. She slipped it over her shoulders and clipped the straps into place while everyone's attention was occupied.

"You know, you guys are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land." Steve sent Peggy a serious look.

"And you won't?"

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them." He answered simply.

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." Her worried eyes met his.

"Well, lets hope it's good for something." Steve reached back, rapping his knuckles against the metal of his flimsy shield.

"Everly," Howard called from the pilot seat. "If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue." Everly's eyes widened in surprise and Steve's bright blue ones were quick to meet hers. He looked at her suggestively, raising a single brow as Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him." She assured Everly in an attempt to calm her nerves. Steve's eyes remained trained on his best friend as he pointed between her and Howard.

"So are you two... do you... fondue?" Everly's eyebrows cinched together in confusion, her head tilting to the side questioningly.

"This is your transponder." Peggy handed Steve a small device trying to sway the topic of conversation. His eyes finally left Everly. "Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" He yelled to Howard, who flicked yet another switch above his head.

"Been tested more than you pal."

Everly's stomach dropped as steady turbulence was quickly replaced with explosions and gunfire that surrounded the plane. Her eyes widened as Steve abruptly got out of his seat and swung the side door open.

"Get back here, we're taking you all the way in!" Peggy demanded. Steve dangled his legs outside the plane and glanced back at them.

"As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!"

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain." He grinned, pulling the goggles over his face and leaping from the plane. Peggy didn't know whether to be angry or smile. Everly rushed over to the door where her friend sat seconds earlier. She looked down at the ground below with wide eyes, panic coursing through her veins.

Taking a few deep breaths she yelled, "Well, I'll see ya later." Before falling backwards out of the plane with a small wave. Peggy lurched forward to stop her but was too late. She watched in shock as Howard turned the plane around.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled into the back of the plane.

She ran her hand down her face and leaned back against the wall. "I need a drink."


	12. Stowaway

Steve landed expertly, and quickly detached his parachute. As he began to hurry away he heard a loud thud behind him followed by a soft 'ow.' He turned around to see an identical parachute sprawled over the ground, something beneath it moving. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed the fabric aside to see Everly fumbling to untangle herself from its straps. 

"Oh hey, Stevie." She smiled up at him awkwardly, knowing he would be furious. His eyes grew wide and instantly began scanning the area. He dragged her to her feet and unbuckled the parachute from around her chest. 

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed, trying his hardest to stay quiet. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Probably," She whispered. "But I wasn't going to let you go in there alone." He looked around and tapped his foot impatiently, as if looking for a place to hide her. 

"Okay, stay with me. Got it?" He stared into her eyes, Everly had never seen him so serious about something. She nodded in agreement and fell in line behind him as they snuck through the woods. The towering trees swayed lightly in the wind, producing the soft sound of shuddering leaves. Other than that, it was dead silent. Steve stopped, holding an arm out for her to do the same just before a road leading into the facility. Four men were stationed in two separate watch towers shining spotlights at the ground below. Guards were also positioned outside the gate. There was no way they would be able to sneak through unseen. It began to sink in now just how horrible of an idea this was on her part. 

The whirring of engines grew louder as they neared the gates. Everly and Steve both sunk down out of sight. A motorcycle whizzed by, followed by two trucks. Steve motioned to a third and final truck before chasing it down and jumping in. She jumped up from her spot and rushed over to the truck as he had. When she latched onto the tailgate, it took all of her strength to drag herself over the back of the truck. Finally, she landed inside with a soft thud and let out a deep breath.

"Holy crap that was-" She froze at the sight of two men. 

"Fellas," Steve managed. The soldiers lunged at the unwelcome hitchhikers. While Steve was occupied with one, the other leapt at Everly. She let out a small squeal and scooted backwards, slamming a foot into his face. He dropped the handgun he had been reaching for and she pushed it behind her, driving a fist into his face once he sat up again. He fell to his back and Steve tossed him from the truck as he'd done with the agent that went after him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Everly mumbled, shaking her out fist as she winced in pain. Of all the punches she'd received in her lifetime, she would never have imagined it hurt this bad for the person dealing them. Steve looked to her with raised eyebrows as she tucked the handgun in her waistband. 

"I'm good. Don't even worry about it." She waved him off sarcastically as he struggled to hold back a grin. Really though, he was just surprised that she hadn't been the one thrown from the truck. They sat in the back waiting, listening to the crunching of gravel beneath the tires until finally it rolled to a stop. Steve held a finger to his lips and pulled Everly close to fit behind his shield. She wondered if he could hear the rapid beating of her heart in her chest.

As the drape of the truck was pushed aside by a Hydra soldier, Steve rammed the shield into his face with all his strength sending him flying through the door of the loading bay. Steve dropped from the truck, helping Everly to do the same. She dusted off her pants and her eyes landed on the man laying motionless on the ground. Steve began running away, but stopped when he realized she wasn't following. 

"Eve." He whispered harshly, latching onto her wrist. "I said stay with me."

The pair weaved their way between tanks and trucks, trying to avoid the spotlights that scoured the ground. Finally, they reached a tank parked up beside a building. Climbing the tank, he was able to reach the roof. Everly rolled her eyes in annoyance of how easily he climbed to the top. She mentally scolded herself for ever jumping from that stupid plane. Finding a sturdy enough place for her hands and feet, she began to scale the tank. Steve watched with the smallest of grins with his arm outstretched, wiggling his fingers impatiently. Upon finally reaching the top, Everly let out a huff as he latched onto her arm again, ensuring that she followed close behind him.

They came to a stop at a metal door at the end of a hallway and Everly knocked three times. Steve reached out to stop her, but was too slow. His eyes grew wider and he looked around for somewhere to hide before pushing her behind him. The silhouette of a soldier could be seen through the foggy window drawing nearer. The door creaked open and the soldier peeked his head in, Steve slammed the door shut on his head and the man collapsed to the ground. 

"Ooo that's gotta hurt." She winced as she stepped over the unconscious body. Steve reached down and took the man's handgun before continuing on through the building.

Everly's heart pounded in her ears so loud, she was surprised nobody else was able to hear it. She feared that one of the Hydra agents would turn around at just the right time to see her scurry behind a crate, but it never came to pass. It almost made her paranoid how easily someone could sneak around undetected. They slipped between a couple of machines and as Steve looked behind them for any sign that they'd been discovered, she nudged him with her elbow. 

"Steve, what's that?" She whispered into his ear as he whipped his head around to see what she was talking about. On a table sat all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, all glowing blue. Steve hurried over to the table and looked for something to take that he could easily conceal. He settled on a small metal object, parts of it glowing blue, and shoved it in his pocket before carrying on.

They came to a long corridor, which was left guarded by one man. Steve snuck up and bashed him over the head from behind. The guard crumpled to the ground in a heap and Everly snatched the keys from where they hung at his side. As she looked down, she noticed large holes cut in the floor beneath them, though they were covered by bars. Below each was a cylindrical cell filled with what she assumed to be the missing soldiers of the 107th, each of them staring up at the pair in confusion.

"Oh hi." She breathed, smiling down at them as she struggled to catch her breath from running alongside Steve all this time.

"Who are you supposed to be?" One of them asked Steve upon seeing his suit.

Steve looked around as he tried to devise a plan. "I'm," he exhaled. "Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?" Another of the soldiers replied in a thick accent. 

Steve unlocked one cell and tossed the keys across the isle to Everly who stood before the final one. The lock opened with a satisfactory click and she smirked.

"What, are we taking everybody?" A man with a glorious mustache asked as a smaller Asian man exited Everly's cell.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace." He held up his dog tags in annoyance.

"Is there anybody else?" Steve pushed past them, scanning each of the men, intent on finding the one he was looking for.

"We're looking for a Sergeant James Barnes." Everly said as she too began studying the crowd, which followed after Steve. Everly shoved through them all, mumbling apologies as she made her way back to his side.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it." A soldier walking next to Steve suggested. That had to be where he was.

"Alright." Steve sighed. "The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. We'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find." He instructed the group. Just as he turned to leave, one of them spoke up. 

"Wait. You know what you're doing?" He asked, seemingly worried for them. Everly looked up at Steve waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times."

She smiled at the confusion on the soldiers' faces before shrugging her shoulders and chasing after her friend. An alarm blared through the facility as the fighting broke out. Bullets and blue pulses of energy flew past Everly's head. Explosions shook the building and she watched in shock as Steve easily fended off agent after agent. She on the other hand was less fighting, more just evading. She didn't know how to fight, and being thrown into a life or death situation was not going to help her learn any faster.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" She scolded herself, trying to ignore the siren blaring in her ears. She noticed an agent that came up behind Steve as he was struggling with two others.

"Steve!" The name had escaped her lips before she even got a chance to think. The agent spun around to fire two shots at her. She narrowly escaped one as she jumped off to the side, but the other, she had no such luck. It skimmed over her left shoulder, gouging a path in her skin. She stood to her feet again just on time to see the agent raise his gun at Steve. She wasted no time in pulling the gun from her waistband and firing a single shot straight into his head. Steve spun on a dime and looked from Everly, gun in hand, to the man laying behind him. He hurried over to his friend as she stared blankly at the agent on the ground. 

"Are you hit?" He gave her a quick once over. 

She now frowned and looked down at her shoulder where blood was beginning to soak through her shirt. "Ouch." She said, and looked back up at Steve. 

"Are you okay?" He asked again, though she had a feeling he wasn't asking about the grazed shoulder. Her eyes were glued to the lifeless man before her as her hands trembled. She nodded slowly and was whisked away in search of the isolation ward. She nearly ran into Steve as he abruptly stopped in the middle of a hallway illuminated by an eerie green light. She peered around him to see a short man, his arms full. His eyes were wide in fear as he turned around, fleeing further down the hallway. Steve started after him but stopped when he realized it wasn't worth it. Everly held a hand over her shoulder as she slowly walked into the room the little man had come from. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Steve!" She yelled for her friend as she rushed over to Bucky, who was strapped onto a gurney.

"Sergeant 32557..." He mumbled in a daze. Steve ran into the room and hurried to Bucky's side.

"Bucky?" Everly tried to get his attention as Steve went to work on the straps restraining him. 

"Oh my god." He whispered at the state of his friend. Bucky finally looked to Steve in disbelief.

"Is that..."

"It's me, it's Steve."

"Steve?" Bucky still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Come on." Steve helped him from the gurney. Bucky's eyes flickered to the woman standing beside him and a smile graced his features.

"Evelyn?" She giggled at the name that only he was allowed to call her, trying her hardest to hold back happy tears.

"We thought you were dead." Steve said in relief, holding Bucky at an arms distance. Bucky looked his friend up and down and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I thought you were smaller." Everly smiled, happy to have their friend back alive and finally getting to see him for the first time in what felt like forever. A wave of relief crashed over her. Steve looked just beyond Buck to a map on the wall and after a few seconds was ready to leave.

"Come on." He stood on one side of Bucky and Everly stood on the other, using her good side to help him walk. 

He frowned at the blood on her sleeve. "You're bleeding."

"Just a nick." 

"What happened to you?" His eyes flicked back to Steve as they made their way down the hall. 

"I joined the army." Steve replied as if it was obvious. Bucky began walking on his own, so they reluctantly let him. But she hovered close behind in case he needed help again. He still seemed a bit out of it, not that she could blame him.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky stumbled, Everly ready to catch him if he were to fall.

"A little." She snickered quietly to herself. It hurt like hell and Steve was painfully aware.

"Is it permanent?" Bucky added.

"So far."

The trio made their way up to a catwalk suspended above the workshop. All the machines in the warehouse below burst into flames. Steve held up his shield out of instinct and Bucky leaned over the railing. Everly held up her right hand to shield her face from the sudden heat. They followed Steve as he climbed another flight of stairs to an even higher catwalk.

"Captain America! How exciting!" A German accent yelled over the roaring flames below. The man wore a slick black leather jacket with a Hydra symbol on the sleeve. This must be Schmidt. Behind him cowered the little man they had spared earlier in the hallway.

"I am a great fan of your films." Schmidt stalked closer on a walkway connecting the two sides, Steve doing the same. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all." Everly flinched upon hearing the doctor's name leave his mouth. 

"Not exactly an improvement but still, impressive." The man admitted. Steve slammed his fist into Schmidt's face with such force, that it should realistically have snapped his nose in two. 

"You've got no idea." Steve growled. Schmidt stood up straight again as he rubbed his cheek. 

"Haven't I?" He grinned, bringing his fist down on Steve's shield, leaving a large indent in its wake. Steve's eyes widened as he reached for his gun, only to be struck to the ground as the weapon fell to the flames below. He grabbed ahold of the railing and sent both his feet flying into the man's chest. The small man yanked back on a lever, causing the platforms to drift apart. Both men found their way to their feet.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was always his greatest success!" Starting from beneath his chin, Schmidt peeled back a mask to reveal a red skull beneath it. Everly shuddered and scrunched up her face.

"You don't have one of those do you?" Bucky stared in disbelief.

"You are deluded Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier." He threw his mask into the flames engulfing the warehouse, "but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." Even the little man looked upon the red skull in fear.

"Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" He said as he backed into the elevator from which they came. 

"Then how come you're running?" Steve called out. But there was no answer. Two sets of metal doors slid shut as the men disappeared from view. 

"While that was really badass and dramatic, do you think maybe we could go now?" Everly finally spoke, the smoke in the air beginning to weigh on her lungs. More machines exploded around them as Steve looked for an escape. 

"Come on." He told them, rushing up yet another flight of stairs. "Let's go, up." Everly stayed behind Bucky as they climbed, she would be there if he needed her. With every level they climbed, she grew increasingly worried. There was only so high they could climb before reaching the top, she prayed that Steve knew what he was doing before they got to that point. He leaned over the railing, eyeing a wobbly support beam that stretched across the catwalks. 

"You're joking right?" Everly watched with wide eyes as it swayed back and forth.

"Let's go, one at a time." He helped Bucky climb the railing and steady himself on the beam. She cringed. In his state, he could hardly walk on sturdy ground let alone this. He walked with his arms extended at his sides as he hurried across. She noticed the beam begin to slip just as he climbed over the railing opposite of them. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Everly flinched as she felt a hand on her back encourage her onto the beam. It took everything in her not to look down, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She glanced back at Steve and he gave her a small nod.

"It's okay, you got it." His hand released its grip on her back as she slowly made her way across in the same fashion as Bucky had. She had to continue reminding herself to breathe and her lungs cried out for fresh air. Her feet slid slowly along the beam and her heart dropped each time it shifted in the slightest. As she reached the half way point, the beam dropped another inch or two and she looked to Bucky ahead of her with wild eyes. His arms were outstretched, awaiting her arrival and he motioned for her to keep coming. With each step she took, she felt the beam slip further. She had almost reached the other side when the ground fell from beneath her feet. She jumped to the other side, just falling short of the catwalk. Bucky's hand latched onto her left arm and she cried out in pain as he hauled her to safety.

"Gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky yelled across the expanse between them. Everly stood to her feet, allowing her arm to hang at her side. She looked at Steve alone across the way and felt guilty having been the last one to safely cross. His eyes met hers as she searched frantically for some way to help him. 

"Just go, get out of here!"

"No! Not without you!" Bucky cried, slamming his hand against the railing. Steve looked around and bent back a piece of the railing. Everly's eyes widened, realizing what he was about to do and she pulled Bucky back. Steve backed up as far as possible and sent Everly a look telling her that even he wasn't sure if he could make the jump. But regardless, he jumped.


	13. A Hero's Return

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period." Colonel Phillips sadly relayed his message to a man stationed behind a type writer. Peggy stood in the doorway listening and waited until he was finished to enter.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity." She dropped a few papers on the table and the Colonel dragged them closer.

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal." He demanded, plopping a photo on the table atop the papers. Colonel Phillips looked out at the camp, pondering his next move.

"I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one!" He turned to Peggy, a look of disapproval taking hold of his features.

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think that Captain Rogers or Miss Walker did either." She glanced down at her shoes.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? And that's another thing, how the hell did you manage to let a civilian jump out of a plane into the middle of a war zone? I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's Golden Boy, and a lot of other good men are dead 'cause you had a crush." He sighed inwardly, resting his hands on his hips. Though the loss weighed heavily on her, she didn't regret any of it. Those men would likely have died anyway had they done nothing.

"It wasn't that. I had faith."

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." He snapped, oblivious to the commotion sparking around them. Soldiers ran through the camp shouting in excitement.

"What the hell's going on out there?" He growled, leaving Peggy to her thoughts as he left to investigate the disturbance. She soon followed.

"Look who it is!" A soldier yelled from the crowd that had gathered.

Everly stood at Steve's right and Bucky on his left. Behind them were all the soldiers of the 107th. Some carried Hydra weapons, some rolled up in HYRDA tanks, but each and every one was accounted for. Some of the men were injured and needed help to walk, but they were alive and that was more than anyone could have asked for. As they approached the camp Everly's eyes widened when she noticed it's inhabitants had all gathered around. They split into two groups, an open stretch for the incoming regiment paved down the middle.

She glanced up at Steve, exhausted from the painstakingly long walk. She was more than happy to be back in civilization. Her feet were killing her and her legs felt weak, ready to give out at any moment. But his face remained stoic as he continued his march. The soldiers of the camp clapped and cheered upon seeing Captain America alive and well. He looked over to Bucky and they both grinned, Everly following suit. He really was getting the welcome a hero deserved. He marched straight up to Colonel Phillips and stood taller to salute. 

"Some of these men need medical attention." He spoke, wasting no time in getting straight to the point.

"Medic, we've got wounded." A voice called from the crowd. Some men rushed forward and whisked the injured away to the medical tent to be examined. Everly flinched when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around and her expression softened at the sight of a nurse standing behind her, a worried look flashing through the woman's kind eyes as they flicked to her blood-soaked sleeve.

"Oh, that's okay I'm fine." Everly protested as politely as possible, her opposite hand rising to cover her shoulder. She turned back to the Colonel as the nurse reluctantly moved onto the next soldier.

"I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." Steve said confidently. She looked to him in confusion. He saved all these men; for that he should not be punished.

"That won't be necessary." Phillips replied, avoiding the soldier's eyes. He didn't want to admit that he had been wrong. His gaze fell to Everly and he frowned.

"You on the other hand," He poked a finger at her chest and she took a single step away. "You have no right to even be here." She shrank back slightly behind Steve who held his arm between them.

"Colonel, she saved my life." The Colonel looked her over, the scowl never leaving his face. "She's got as much right to be here as any of us." Phillips eyed them both suspiciously before turning to Peggy who was standing behind him.

"Faith huh?" He mumbled, shaking his head lightly as he brushed past her. She took a few steps forward and her eyes raked over Steve.

"You're late." She stated simply, looking up into his eyes. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a busted transponder as he flashed her a grin. Bucky locked eyes with Everly and grinned a cheeky grin. He wasn't used to seeing his friend talking to women.

"Hey, let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky yelled. The entirety of the camp exploded into cheering and applause. Steve looked around him, a proud smile threatening to spread across his face. But his eyes ultimately landed on Peggy as she smiled back at him, sharing yet another look that went unnoticed by all but Everly. 

After an abundance of cheering and praise, the crowd finally disbanded leaving Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Everly standing in the middle of the camp.

"Glad to see you're alright." Peggy's eyes flickered from Steve to Everly. "I can't tell if you're brave or incredibly stupid." She smiled.

"Uh, stupid mostly." Everly laughed, looking to her feet awkwardly. Peggy chuckled, shaking her head as she walked away. Steve turned around to see that Bucky had wandered off and his blue eyes fell to the friend that remained. She winced as she slid her jacket off and did a double take when she noticed his gaze upon her.

"What?" She stopped.

"Nothing." He shook his head and started toward a tent. "Let's get you patched up."

Steve dug through a cabinet as Everly stood watching nervously. "Are we supposed to be in here?" She looked around at the tent that was void of people, but packed with crates of extra medical supplies.

"It's fine. Sit." He said turning around with a small first aid kit in his hands. He placed a hand on her good shoulder, plopping her down on the crate behind her. "You could've gotten yourself killed." He breathed as he ripped the sleeve off her shirt to get to the wound.

"I know." She winced as he cleaned out the wound with alcohol and a rag. It burned beyond belief and she bit her bottom lip to keep from squealing. Even she didn't know why she'd done it. It just seemed harder to let him go alone than to tag along. She was constantly worried about losing one of her best friends, it never really occurred to her that they might be worried for her as well. "I'm sorry." She brought her right hand up to the locket still clipped around her neck. Neither looked at the other and a silence filled the tent.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Steve's voice sliced through the quiet like a red hot knife.

"My dad. He used to take me shooting all the time before- well, you know." He nodded in understanding and finally looked up into her brown eyes, offering her a small smile.

"You may need a few stitches, but I think you'll live." He slowly lowered her arm back down to her side.

She let out a shaky breath and her heart fluttered as she met his baby blue eyes. "Thank you, Steve."

~~~

"So let's get his straight-" 'Dum Dum' Dugan slammed his mug of beer down and shook a finger at Steve.

"We barely got out of there alive and you want us to go back?" A dark skinned man beside him by the name of Gabe, asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Steve nodded, knowing how crazy it seemed. But he couldn't think of better soldiers for the job.

"Sounds rather fun actually." Monty piped in with an accent, sending Steve a grin.

Jim burped loudly and leaned back in his chair. "I'm in." Frenchie rambled on for a while, seemingly angry. Gabe told him something, also in French and Frenchie laughed, shaking his hand.

"We're in." Gabe motioned between the two of them.

Dugan raised his glass and smirked, "Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me." He took a swig from his beer.

"What's that?" Steve smiled.

"Open a tab." Dugan replied, dropping the empty mug in front of him. Steve chuckled and scooped up all the empty mugs at the table.

"Well that was easy."

Steve strode over to the bar and dropped the mugs atop the counter before him. "Another round." 

"Where are they putting all this stuff?" The bartender tossed a towel over his shoulder. Steve caught a glimpse of Bucky out of the corner of his eye and moved to sit beside him.

"See? I told you. They're all idiots." Bucky took a sip from the liquid in his glass.

"How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Hell no." Bucky shook his head and sighed. "That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight. I'm following him." He finished, taking another swig from his glass. "But you're keeping the outfit right?" He leaned towards Steve and nudged him with his elbow.

"You know what? It's kinda growing on me." Steve smirked, turning to look at the Captain America flyer behind him that had a 'Tour Canceled' sticker slapped across the front. He was happy to finally be done with those shows and able to do something meaningful.

Everly fidgeted nervously beneath all the eyes that bore down on her. As she made her way through the bar, people stopped singing and refocused their attention to her and Peggy. Her mind sent thoughts rattling around her head at a million miles a minute and a lump formed in her throat. She fiddled with her hands and let out a deep breath, her cheeks flushing a light shade of red. Peggy noticed her discomfort and leaned in closer.

"You look beautiful love." She whispered into Everly's ear. Bucky and Steve peeked around the corner to see what everyone had ceased their celebrating for and their eyes widened in shock. Peggy strode in as confident as always, her red heels clicking against the tile floor with her every step. The red dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right ways. Both men stood from their seats as their eyes raked over her in awe. It was then that they noticed their best friend just behind her.

Everly wore black heels, finally able to walk in them. Never had she been more thankful for her time as a Captain America backup dancer. A navy dress hugged her stomach and fell just below her knees. Her brown hair was tucked in neat curls and as always, a smile adorned her face. She could almost feel each and every pair of eyes on them. She cleared her throat awkwardly and bounced on her toes.

"Captain." Peggy greeted.

"Agent Carter." He returned, unable to peel his eyes away. 

"Ma'am." Bucky nodded to Peggy, his eyes flickering to Everly for a fraction of a second.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Everly added.

"Sounds good." Steve returned. Bucky glanced between the two, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Peggy smiled as the bar once again echoed with the singing and cheering of drunken soldiers. Everly too smiled, her eyes flickering between them all.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked suggestively.

"I do actually. I might even, when all this is over, go dancing." Peggy answered, her eyes fixed on Steve. Everly shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

She hesitated, "The right partner." 

Everly cleared her throat awkwardly. "0800, Captain." She said, leaving Steve and Peggy to gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds more. She hurried out of the noisy bar and waited outside for Agent Carter. The air that escaped her lips formed in small clouds before her face. She wrapped herself in a hug, the cool night air nipping at her arms.


	14. Shield Shopping

"Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that." Howard smirked and stole a glance behind him at his lab assistant. He returned his focus to the glowing blue shard on the opposite side of the glass before him. His eyebrows knitted together as he studied it intensely. Everly was leaned up against the back wall as she watched from a distance. She had seen the damage those weapons could do and knew better than to mess with it.

"It's gonna blow up." She blurted.

"Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about." Howard leaned in, bringing a robotic pair of arms down to touch the shard. Everly jumped as the glass wall burst, sending fragments flying through the room. Howard was tossed backward where he slid to a stop across the ground. She rushed over to him as a groan escaped his lips, her eyes raking over his disheveled appearance.

"Are you okay?" She hurried.

He looked over at his assistant, who too had been thrown across the room. "Write that down." He said before his head fell back to the floor.

"I told you it was gonna blow up." Everly scoffed. She helped them clean up the lab, and was sweeping shards of glass from the floor when Howard came up behind her.

"He'll take care of this," He said nonchalantly, gesturing to his lab partner who frowned and rolled his eyes. "I need you to go find Rogers. He should've been here by now." She nodded slowly as he plucked the broom from her hands and ushered her toward the door.

Everly let out a sigh as she started down the hall to find Steve. Her eyes fell to her shoes, watching each step she took. The sound of papers hitting the floor was heard around the corner, capturing her attention. She peered around a bookshelf to see just the man she was looking for. Her stomach sunk to her feet at the sight before her. A blonde woman had her fingers wrapped tightly around his brown tie. He leaned into her, not at all trying to pull away. As they kissed. Everly's mouth fell open in surprise. There stood her best friend, the one who could barely form a full sentence around a woman, as he made out with one.

She'd seen the looks exchanged between he and Peggy, and here he was, as if he'd never laid eyes on her. Everly cleared her throat awkwardly and brought a hand up to cover her eyes. After a few seconds of continued silence, she peeked between the cracks in her fingers and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Captain!" Steve quickly broke the kiss, his eyes wide as his hand flew to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied." She huffed, staring at her friend for a moment before shaking her head lightly and spinning back around. Steve was fast to chase after her, his quickening footsteps tapping against the concrete floor.

"Everly wait."

"What were you thinking?" She mumbled as she ran a hand down her face.

"Evie that's not what you thought it was." He hurried to tuck the tie back into his shirt.

"I don't think anything, Captain, not one thing." He paused, the name sounding foreign in her voice. Never had she called him Captain as everyone else did. To her, he was just Steve. "Besides, it's not me you owe an explanation to." Everly sassed. "You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are, just like the rest." She regretted the words as soon as they rolled off her tongue. He froze, his demeanor changing entirely.

"Like you have room to talk, what about you and Stark? How do we know you two haven't been fondue-ing?" She turned to look at him, her face scrunched up in confusion. She scoffed, realization dawning upon her. Howard and Peggy walked up behind them and Howard opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Really, Steve?" She rolled her eyes, leaving him with Howard. Peggy looked between the two friends oddly before starting after Everly, who peeked over her shoulder. Steve's bright blue eyes bore into her own, a pleading expression on his face. She glanced back over at Peggy, ultimately deciding to keep his dirty little secret just that: a secret. He may have done something stupid, but he would have to be the one to spill when the time was right.

Howard cringed as he lead Steve into the workshop. "Fondue is just cheese and bread my friend."

"Really? I didn't think-"

"Nor should ya, pal. The moment you think you know what's going on inside a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work, which at the moment is making sure you and your men don't get killed." Howard sauntered over to a table and pulled his hands from his pockets, rubbing a large piece of fabric between his fingers. "Carbon polymer, should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife." He moved down to the next table on which sat Steve's familiar, flimsy, star-spangled shield. An indent in the shape of a fist was perfectly preserved in the metal. Howard patted it twice. "I hear you're kind of attached."

"It's handier than you might think." Steve returned as he ran his fingers softly over the dent.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options." Stark said, starting toward another table, this one lined with different shields. "This one's fun," He patted one. "She's been fitted with electrical relays that allow you to-"

"How about this one." Steve asked as he reached for a shield that was tucked away beneath the table. It's simplicity was what captivated his attention most of all.

"No, no, that's just a prototype." Howard hurried with a small shake of his head. Regardless, Steve scooped it up from the floor and was shocked at how light it felt in his hands.

"What's it made of?"

"Vibranium." Howard shoved his hands back into the depths of his pockets. Steve spun the shield around in his hands, it produced a low hum as it swung through the air. "It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight." Steve strapped it onto his arm. "It's completely vibration absorbent."

"How come it's not standard issue?" His gaze flicked up to Stark as he ran his fingers over its smooth, metal edges.

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there, that's all we've got."

"You finished, Mr. Stark?" Everly appeared before them, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

Steve held the shield in front of him, a bright smile lighting up his face as his eyes met hers. He bounced on his toes a few times. "What do you think?"

She sent him a fake smile and reached for the handgun resting atop the table beside her. Without hesitation, she lifted the gun and fired four shots in his direction. He ducked behind the shield as each of the bullets ricocheted off the metal. The ringing echoed through the room and everyone in the workshop froze in place, watching the exchange with wide eyes. Howard slowly regained his composure as Steve peeked over the top of the shield, his expression comparable to that of a kicked puppy.

"Yes, I think it works." Everly smirked, setting the gun back down and leaving without saying another word. Stark moved to stand beside Steve, who handed him a piece of paper, their eyes wide in shock.

"I had some ideas about the uniform."

"Whatever you want. pal."

~~~

Everly made her way over to the group of men she recognized to be the Howling Commandos. She spotted Steve and Bucky standing amongst them as well. Bucky was the first to notice her and he jabbed an elbow into Steve's ribs as a small smile crept onto his face. Steve frowned as Bucky started over to her. He spun around to see Everly walking in their direction and his face softened.

She stopped just short of Bucky, Steve walked up behind him and the three stood in silence for a moment. She stood there, engraining the sight of the pair into her memory as she fiddled awkwardly with her fingers. Finally, she stepped forward and pulled them both in for a hug. Her eyes squeezed shut and she drew in a deep breath, wishing the moment would last forever. But she knew better. Soon her best friends, her family, would be pried from her grasp, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please be careful." She whispered, at last allowing herself to let go. She let out a shaky breath and wiped away the tears that had never gotten the chance to fall. 

"Don't do anything stupid until we get back." Bucky grinned. Everly looked up from her shoes and chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Her gaze flicked up to Steve, who stared at her with an unreadable expression. He forced a smile to his face and his eyes dipped to the ground beneath their feet.

Captain America and the howling commandos traveled from place to place, leaving no Hydra base standing in their wake. It wasn't very often that Everly got to see her friends anymore, and she missed them more and more with each passing day.

To say she was excited to see their faces as they flashed across the screen before her would be an understatement. She sat in a small theater-type room as a crackling projector relayed a film onto the screen. Peggy sat to her left and a stone faced Colonel Phillips on her right. The camera panned over the Howling commandos before ultimately landing on the faces of her best friends. Unbeknownst to her, a smile rose to her lips. Steve pointed somewhere off screen and moved his finger to mark a spot on the map between he and Bucky

The camera zoomed in closer on Steve's open compass. She hadn't even noticed the picture of Peggy tucked inside. He quickly closed the lid as he realized the camera had focused on it. Colonel Phillips looked to Peggy oddly and she sank further into her seat as her cheeks reddened. But still, a small smile registered on her face. Everly peered down at her hands and awkwardly shifted in her seat as a lump formed in her throat.

With each passing day, she watched as one-by-one, Peggy removed Hydra bases from the map. They were winning.


	15. A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words

Jim and Gabe fiddled with the knobs of an old radio as Steve and Bucky looked to the frozen train tracks below. 

"Remember when I made you ride the cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked, the cold wind nipping at his face.

"Yeah and I threw up?" Steve remembered the experience quite vividly. It was one of the few times Everly hadn't accompanied them.

"This isn't payback is it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Steve's eyes followed the cable leading down to the tracks.

"We were right. Doctor Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle." Gabe interrupted, holding a headset to his ear. "Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." Steve popped his helmet on and clipped the strap beneath his chin into place as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil." Monty lowered the binoculars from his face. Steve took a deep breath and hooked a handle to the cable above his head.

"We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield."

Monty took a second to think about what he had just heard. "Mind the gap."

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dugan yelled.

As Frenchie gave the signal, Steve, Bucky, and Gabe all ziplined down, landing safely on the train below. They made their way across the top of the train and Bucky followed Steve down a ladder into one of the train cars as Gabe stood guard. Bucky slid the door shut behind him and grabbed the gun from behind his back. As they hesitantly creeped through the cars, the only sounds to be heard were their footsteps and the roaring of the train. It almost seemed too easy.

In an instant, a door wedged its way in between them and Bucky started shooting at the guards that had appeared behind him. Steve turned around to be faced with a heavily armored man whose weapons shone a familiar blue.

Buck was able to fend off the Hydra agents in his car, and Steve slammed his shield into the face of his agent. He picked up the man's heavy arm and used the blue weapon to blast one of the doors keeping the friends apart. As he opened the second door, he tossed a handgun to Bucky and rammed a crate on the shelf behind which the final Hydra agent stood. He jumped out of its way and Bucky fired a round into his chest.

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky breathed heavily.

"I know you did." The sound of one of the blue weapons could be heard powering up and the pair turned to see that Steve's agent had come to. 

"Get down!" Steve yelled, pulling Bucky behind his shield. The blast ricocheted off of the shield and blew a gaping hole in the side of the train car. Bucky looked over at Steve who had been thrown across the room and hurried over to his shield. He picked it up, sheltering himself from the next blast. It sent him flying backwards and he was sucked out the hole. Steve collected his shield, throwing it as hard as he could at the armored man who fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Bucky!" He tossed his helmet to the ground and started climbing along the outside of the train to where his friend was dangling from a side rail, eyes wide in fear.

"Hang on! Grab my hand!" The wind whooshed past them at an unbelievable speed, causing Steve's eyes to water. He felt as if his chest would burst given the rapid beating of his heart against his ribs. Bucky reached out for his friend's hand, only for the pipe he held onto to slip from it's hinges. His eyes housed a look of pure terror as he was sent plummeting to the icy river below. Steve Cried out, watching as his best friend fell deeper into the void.

~~~

Everly nearly tripped as she stepped through hole in the brick wall. Her eyes frantically searched for Steve as she stumbled through what was left of the building. It couldn't be true. She needed to hear it from him.

As she rounded the corner, there he was. She accidently kicked a shard of glass, Steve quickly turned around at the noise of it scraping against the floor. His heart sunk at the sight of a wide eyed Everly. He stood to his feet, but didn't dare draw nearer. Her eyes started to water and a lump formed in her throat.

"Steve?" She breathed.

"I'm sorry." A few tears streamed down his face and he began shaking his head. Everly ran a hand through her hair and took a small step backward. Her breaths came faster now and her hands trembled in the slightest. Beside her on the bar was an old glass bottle. without thinking, she grabbed it and threw it across the room where it shattered on the floor. 

"Damnit!" She cried, running her hands down her face. Steve tilted his head to the side and more tears escaped his sad eyes.

"Eve-" He took a few steps toward her with open arms. She took one away and held a hand out to him in protest.

"No, I- I don't need-"

"I do." Steve said in a shaky voice. She hesitated a moment, a small sob escaped her lips as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. He melted into the hug, holding her tight as he cried into her shoulder.

Peggy cautiously stepped through a hole that had been blown in the bar. An eerie silence filled the shattered building and a distant voice echoed through the street. Shards of glass crunched beneath her feet as she sighed, seeing no sign of the man she was looking for. 

Her head snapped up at the sound of a bottle clinking against a glass in the next room over. She walked through the doors to find Steve and Everly sitting at a table in the midst of all the rubble. Steve turned to look at her and then back to Everly, who swished the drink in her glass, her head propped up by her fist. He sniffled and sat forward, filling his cup. His eyes were red with tears.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing." Everly vaguely remembered the doctor mentioning that. "Which means, I can't get drunk." He shook his head.

Everly wiped a stray tear from her face and downed what was left in her glass. "Well I can." She mumbled to herself. 

"Did you know that?"

Peggy picked up a chair from the floor and scooted It over to the table. "Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person."

"He thought it could be one of the side effects." Everly finished, looking up at her friend sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." Peggy said sweetly.

"Did you read the report?" Steve was convinced that he was to blame, though everyone else knew there was nothing he could've done. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't make the loss hurt any less.

"Yes."

Steve scoffed. "Then you know that's not true."

"You did everything you could." Everly wouldn't let him feel responsible. She couldn't bare seeing him in that amount of pain. Steve's blue eyes met hers, though they seemed to have dimmed from their usual vibrant hue. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him? Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must've thought you were worth it." 

"I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." Steve said as he tried to hold back tears.

Everly looked up from her glass. "You won't be alone."

~~~

So far life without Bucky Barnes had been a hard one. Though they thought him gone before, it had just been an assumption. One that was proven wrong. This was different. This was concrete. Bucky Barnes was no more. The inseparable trio was deprived of one member and the void remained.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house." Colonel Phillips pointed to a map before turning and approaching the table at which everyone else sat. "He thinks he's a god, and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." 

Everly was beside Monty, and Howard soon pulled up a seat to her left. "Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour." Everyone's eyes moved to Steve, waiting for him to devise some genius plan. He remained silent.

"How much time we got?" Gabe asked Colonel Phillips.

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours." Everly assumed that he was talking about Dr. Zola, the little man who had been captured when they went for the train. He was the only good to come from that day.

"Where is he now?"

"Hydra's last base is here." The Colonel pointed to a photo in his hand and tossed it to the table before him. "In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface."

Everly picked up the photos and sighed, "So what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

Steve's eyes lit up as he turned to her. "Why not?" She frowned. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

~~~

"This is crazy. I mean, it's crazy." Everly pleaded with her best friend, trying to convince him to stay. She knew that something needed to be done. But not like this. This was reckless. This was a suicide mission. He slipped the helmet over his head and swung a leg over his motorcycle. 

"I need to do this." He brought himself to look into her eyes that began to fill with tears. She lurched forward, wrapping him in a hug.

"You come back ya hear?" 

"Of course." He smiled into her hair. Her heart sunk having heard those same words from Bucky. The rumbling of his motorcycle faded to a low hum before disappearing entirely over the horizon. And just like that, he was gone. Everly stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath as the wind blew through her brown hair.

"Captain Rogers tells me you're a decent shot." Came the gruff voice of Colonel Phillips from behind her. She flinched and spun around, surprised to see him. They should have left already. Still, she nodded slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. "Good." He tossed her a gun, which she caught just before it hit the ground. "Then shoot." He finished as he hopped into a car. She looked down at the weapon in her hands, confusion plastered across her face. 

The Colonel slapped his hand against the outside of the door to get her attention. "Get your ass in the car, Walker!" She smiled and hurried over to him, jumping in the back beside Peggy.

A group of Hydra agents stood on either side of Steve holding his arms behind his back. He had put up quite a fight, riding in on his motorcycle and wiping out a number of them. All was going well until he was surrounded that is. But little did they know, everything was still going according to plan. Being captured was but a major detail that set his plan into motion.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone." Schmidt stalked over to Steve, his accent thick as ever. "But, there are limits to even what you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?" 

"He told me you were insane." Steve spat.

"He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine." Schmidt sounded like a child, jealous of the attention his sibling was getting. "But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

Steve smirked. "Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Schmidt slapped him twice across the face before delivering a fist to his stomach. He fell to his knees and coughed, struggling to catch his breath after the blow. "I can do this all day."

"Oh of course you can, of course. But, unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule." Schmidt hurried as he drew a high-tech pistol from his waistband, holding it to Steve's head. His attention was drawn to the large windows where three men could be seen zip lining down. Schmidt tried to shoot at Steve just as he'd pulled an agent in front of him to take the blast. The windows shattered and the soldiers fired in every direction. Schmidt made a run for it.

"Rogers, you might need this." Monty yelled, tossing him the shield that had been laying on the ground.

"Thanks!" Steve shouted as he took off down the hallway.

"We're in! Assault team, go!" Everly heard Jim yell through the phone Colonel Phillips held in his hand. 

"Move out!" He yelled. Peggy and Everly exchanged a look and began running alongside the rest of the soldiers through the woods. She hopped over logs and ducked beneath branches in her path. All around her bodies dropped to the ground or vanished in a puff of blue and she barely dodged each shot fired at her. Explosions shook the ground as rocks and dirt flew through the air. She'd never been in a situation like this, though her time as a stowaway was similar. 

Her mind seemed to race the beating of her heart as she fired at agents left and right, reminding herself that they were bad. Reminding herself that Bucky had given his life for the cause, and she was willing to do the same. Finally, they had made their way inside and were running down the winding corridors as four more HYDRA agents rushed around the corner. All but one were immediately shot to the ground.

"Cut off one head, two more shall-" The final agent was blown backwards as Colonel Phillips emptied a shotgun round into his chest.

"Let's go find two more." He deadpanned as he continued down the hall.

After making a few twists and turns, Everly heard a loud noise down a different hallway. She peeked around the corner to see a huge man with a flamethrower pinning Steve behind a wall. She shot a few times at the tank on the man's back until it exploded and he fell to the ground and was engulfed in flames. 

Steve ran up to her and smirked, gazing into her eyes. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Weren't you about to um..." Peggy came up behind her.

"Right." He hurried over to where his shield was wedged in between a heavy metal door and the door frame, keeping it open. Everly watched as he snatched it up and jumped through, the door slamming shut behind him. The two girls followed Colonel Phillips into a parking garage where he was fast to start up a shiny black car. They wasted no time hopping in and he took off after Steve who was chasing down a jet as it left the hangar. Flying the jet was none other than Schmidt himself. If he made it out, he would bring forth a path of destruction that would level the country. They reached Steve just as he began to slow down, unable to keep up with Schmidt.

"Get in!" Colonel revved the engine as Steve slid into the passenger seat. Boy were they lucky he'd decided to take a fast car. Two doors at the end of the hangar opened, light from the outside spilling in. Everly's eyes widened in fear. He was going to make it.

"Uh, Colonel, you think you could get a move on?" She asked nervously, watching as the jet sped farther down the hangar.

"Ah shut it." He grumbled as he pressed a red button next to the steering wheel. The car jolted forward, catching everyone off guard as it practically flew down the runway.

Steve stood from his seat as they grew nearer to the jet. "Keep it steady!" 

"Wait!" Everly cried. He looked back at her with those bright blue eyes she'd grown so familiar with and a lump settled in her throat. She couldn't force the words out, there was so much she wanted to tell him and so little time. 

Her eyes widened in shock as Peggy pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips were locked for a few seconds before finally they pulled apart from each other. He glanced back at Everly, clearly just as surprised as she was. It felt as though her heart had fallen to the floor. 

"Go get him." Everly managed a smile. He turned to look at Phillips, still processing what had just happened.

"I'm not kissing you." Colonel Phillips shook his head, quickly returning his attention to driving.

He took a final peek at Everly before slipping the shield on his back and climbing across the car. He tried his best to flatten himself against the hood as much as possible to avoid the jet's propellers. A few sparks flew when they scraped against the metal of his shield.

Just as the jet began to rise from the ground, Steve leapt to one of its wheels and was carried away. Colonel Phillips immediately cranked the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes. The car spun out, smoke filling the air around it. They continued to roll backwards until the back tires hung over the edge of the runway, finally bringing the car to a stop. 

The three collectively sighed in relief. Colonel Phillips still clung to the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Everly regained her composure and turned to the frozen mountains behind them. Slowly, she rose to her feet and watched with a heavy heart as the jet carried away her best friend. Peggy soon stood beside her and the Colonel twisted in his seat.

There was nothing more that they could do. It was up to Steve now.


	16. Blood and Tears

"Everly, where are you going?" Peggy questioned, fast walking to keep up with her.

"There's gotta be a control room or something." She answered as she hurried through the halls of the facility. It was about the third door she came across that had finally opened up into a control room. Panels of buttons and levers were sprawled over the countertops that littered the room. Glass windows surrounded them on all sides, providing a view of the empty hangar below. Colonel Phillips, followed by the howling commandos, burst through the door not long after. Jim threw himself into one of the seats before the panels and went to work pressing buttons.

Everly's heart was racing as she tried to catch her breath. Her shaky hands found themselves wrapped around her locket. What if something happened to Steve? They would have no real way of knowing until the US was blown to pieces. This was a battle they could not afford to lose. Steve was someone Everly could not afford to lose. 

"Come in, this is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" A voice suddenly crackled over the radio. 

"Captain Rogers what is your-" Everly's eyes widened and she rushed over to Jim's side, pulling him from his chair.

"Steve is that you? Are you alright?"

"Eve! Schmidt's dead!"

She turned to look at Peggy who had made her way to Everly's side, her hand tightly gripping the back of the chair.

"What about the plane?" Peggy leaned in. From Steve's end came a silence that sent fear coursing through Everly's veins. Something was wrong.

"That's a little bit tougher to explain," he huffed.

"Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site." Peggy's eyes darted between the panels laid out in front of her.

"There's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." Everly's eyes began to fill with tears as the rest of her trembled. She listened to the voice over the radio, wishing desperately to see the face to which it belonged. Never again would she look into those bright blue eyes. Never again would she see her best friend.

"I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." Peggy said sadly, yanking Everly from her thoughts.

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I got to put her in the water." Everly held her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on the control panel before her. 

"Please don't do this." She begged, though she knew he had already made up his mind. A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another. She didn't bother wiping them away. "We have time. We can figure something out."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Evie, this is my choice." His voice softened from its previous determined tone. Everly couldn't seem to form words, and evidently neither could Steve. A blanket of silence covered both ends. Nobody wanted to admit that he was right. It was no competition, giving a life to save thousands. Any of them would've done the same. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

She scooted closer to the radio, needing to be closer to him in some way. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Her heart ached at the hint of fear that laced his voice.

"A week, next Saturday, at the Stork club?" She sniffled.

"You got it." Everly smiled sadly at the thought of seeing him again. She kept her eyes trained on the crackling radio before her.

She tried her best to hold in a sob. "8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" 

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"We can figure it out together. Just be there." She almost laughed as she imagined having to teach him to dance so he could be ready for Peggy.

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-" A few more tears ran down her face and she shook her head lightly. 

"Steve?" She pleaded. He couldn't be gone. She couldn't have let him slip through her fingers so easily. "Steve?" A sniffle could be heard from behind her, followed by the retreating footsteps of Peggy Carter as she left the room.

"Steve?" Another set of footsteps, this time Colonel Phillips's, faded down the hallway. A few moments later, and Everly was entirely alone. The empty room was suffocating and she couldn't bring herself to her feet. She noticed the familiar feeling of metal in her hand and popped the locket open to see the newspaper cutout of Steve's smiling face.

"Steve?" This time it came out as a whisper.

She buried her head in her arms as a sob racked through her chest. Her sleeves were soaked, her chest ached, and her throat felt raw. No matter how hard she wished for them to stop, the tears kept coming. She found herself wondering if it was possible for a person to run out of tears. What if everyone was allowed enough tears to last a lifetime, and she had shed them all in a day?

~~~

Everly swished the liquid in her glass as she leaned her back against the bar. She tapped her fingers anxiously against the glass as her eyes wandered the bustling club.

"You sure this guy's coming?" The bartender appeared behind her, sliding another drink across the counter. She looked down at her shoes and shook her head lightly. She knew he wouldn't be there. But some part of her expected to see him walk through those doors at any given second. She couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. How can someone be there one second, and gone the next? She sighed and took a swig of her drink.

"Hey doll."

Everly cringed and turned to see a man had pulled up a stool beside her. He had one hand resting on the bar, and a drink in the other. 

"What's with the sad face?" He beamed, clinking his glass against hers. "We won the war? Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Actually, I'm just- I'm waiting for someone." She flashed him a fake smile.

"Aww come on, just one dance." He took the glass from her hand and set it on the bar behind her. He then grabbed each of her hands in his and began pulling her to where everyone else was dancing. 

"Oh, I don't dance." She stuttered. The man chuckled and motioned to the dance floor.

"I can teach you." He sent her a genuine smile. Everly gently pulled her hands from his and sent him an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry. I can't." She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at the door, hoping to see Steve.

The smile fell from the man's face. "Who are you waiting for?"

"The right partner."

~~~

"I'm coming." Everly looked up at Howard from her seat. He quickly spun around and his face softened as he pulled up a chair beside her. 

"I don't think that's the best idea." He peered at his hands.

"I wasn't asking. If you're looking for Steve, I'm coming." Howard remained silent. "You said it yourself. He's still out there somewhere." Her voice was raspy from the abundance of crying she'd been doing as of late. Howard sighed and wrung his hands. He looked into her eyes and his heart dropped at the sight of the woman sitting before him. Just a few days prior, she had been so vibrant, so full of life. Now she was but a shell of that woman. She looked down at her lap and shook her head, realizing there was no sense in arguing with Howard Stark.

"I'm sorry." He added in a sad tone as he stood from his chair. He waited for her to say something. 

"What about Buck?" She looked up at him again, her eyes welling with tears. "We didn't even look for him. How could we just leave him?" 

"You know as well as I do, there's nothing we can do about Sargent Barnes."

"We could look." She sniffled.

Howard took a moment to think. If she were to find him, she wouldn't like what she found. But that was if. The chances of actually finding him were so slim, it was hardly worth the effort. But if sending her on the wild goose chase that was searching for Bucky Barnes kept her mind off of Steve, he was willing to give it a go.

"I'll find you a pilot." He sighed as he left the room.

~~~

Everly kept a firm grip on the buckle strapping her in the seat. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. The small plane rocked back and forth as it weaved through the mountains. 

"We should be getting close now." The pilot turned to look at the white-knuckled Everly sitting beside him and chuckled. "First time flying?"

"Nope." She breathed, finally willing herself to open her eyes. Her stomach dropped when she once again realized how high up they were. "But it still sucks."

He smiled over at her. "I'm John by the way."

"Everly." She tried her hardest to return the smile, though it probably looked more like a fearful grimace.

"So I hear you were friends with the Captain? It was really brave, what he did." She looked down into her lap and nodded. Focusing on the task at hand had been pushing thoughts of Steve to the back of her mind. But now they had worked their way to the surface once again. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she was still haunted by the memories.

"Yeah. It was." John noticed the sudden change in her tone and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Sorry, I- that was- I'm sorry." He stuttered, noticing his mistake. She remained silent. He flicked a switch above his head and leaned forward, squinting his eyes. Neither of them had even noticed the increase of wind. It rocked the plane harder and sent flurries of snow dancing through their line of sight.

"This storm came out of nowhere." John scoffed, only sounding worried in the slightest. Everly's eyes widened and she looked to him in fear. He laughed softly, "It's okay, nothing too-" A loud boom filled her ears and they were both thrown forward. John frantically began flipping switches and pressing buttons as an incessant beeping rang through the plane. She looked out the window to see a trail of smoke following them as they started towards the ground.

"You were saying?" She cried, glaring at the pilot.

"I- I don't know, I think something hit us!" He yelled over the blaring alarm. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her heart drop with the plane. Somewhere along their descent, a second boom rattled the plane and sent it into a downward spiral. 

"Hold on!" Was the last thing Everly heard as they met the ground and she was overcome by darkness.

Silence. It hung in the air like a thick cloud of suffocating fog. The beeping alarm had ceased, the mechanical hum of the plane was no more. In its place was a gentle breeze blowing through the towering pines above. Everly snapped her eyes open and instinctively sucked a deep breath in. The sky had grown dark and the surrounding woods were illuminated by small fires from the crash. Her head throbbed and she looked around at the upside down world around her. Glancing to her left, she saw the tattered seat where the pilot had once been sitting. Instead, he was lying in the snow a few feet from the wreckage. 

Her head throbbed and her shaking hands fumbled with the buckle that held her in place. She groaned as she fell to the ground with a thud. A sharp pain shot through her chest and she struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked from her lungs. She crawled through the smashed window and slowly rose to her feet, taking a moment to stare in shock at the rubble around her. The plane resembled a tin can, tossed to the curb without a second thought. Various chunks of metal were strewn throughout the forest.

She tried to ignore the ringing in her ears as she stumbled over to John. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees beside him, snow soaking her torn clothes. Slowly, Everly raised her fingers to his neck and felt no pulse. She shook her head and looked up into the sky. Could things get any worse? She made her way to the plane again and began searching for anything that could be of use. To her dismay, the plane's contents had been scattered throughout the forest in their descent. They could be anywhere.

Everly began to cry in frustration as she navigated the woods, desperately searching for somewhere dry. She couldn't stop the trembling of her body as she wrapped her arms around herself. The icy breeze nipped at her skin through her ripped jacket and a numbness took hold of her. Her feet felt like they had fallen off, she had to look down to ensure that they were still there. 

She stumbled through the freezing snow that almost reached her knees. Her sore legs cried out for her to stop, but she pressed on. What she was looking for, she wasn't quite sure. But she would know when she found it. She rubbed her fingers against her numb cheeks and huffed, her breath forming a cloud before her.

After walking for who knows how long, the sun finally poked its head over the horizon. Everly relished in the smallest amount of warmth its appearance had provided. Along with the slightest bit of warmth, it also shone its light across the barren winter landscape, the snowflakes shining like diamonds scattered across the forest floor.

Everly furrowed her eyebrows as a black spot caught her eye. It was a few yards away and looked oddly out of place amongst the white expanse of snow. A lump formed in her throat as she grew nearer, now noticing the red that surrounded the mysterious object. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was laying right in front of her, and yet she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everly collapsed by his side and looked down at the blood soaked snow beneath him. 

"Buck?" Hesitantly, she reached out a hand and turned him over. She slapped her hands over her mouth upon seeing the source of the blood. His left arm was reduced to a bloody stump. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly reached to his neck. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt the faint throb beneath her tingling fingers.

"Oh my god." She whispered. He was alive. He had been alive all this time, alone. Her head fell to his chest as the smallest of smiles made its way to her face. Words couldn't explain how relieved she was to simply see him. Everly gently placed a hand on both sides of his face and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Even she herself had trouble hearing the truth in her words. She rose to her feet and let her gaze explore the surroundings when a twig snapped behind her.

She spun around just on time for a bang to fill her ears. The ground came up to meet her knees as stared up with wide eyes at a man standing before her, a gun in his hand. He wore a thick brown jacket and a fur hat. He was dressed for the weather, obviously out here for a purpose.

A metallic taste filled her mouth and she slowly looked down at her stomach where a circle of blood soaked through her jacket. She braced herself for the wave of pain, but was met with nothing of the sort. She felt nothing but the cold snow on her back. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen to the ground. A ringing filled her ears and she stared up at the sky in shock.

"Is this him?" A gruff voice said.

"Must be." Came a second voice. She watched, paralyzed with fear as the two men began to drag Bucky away.

"W-wait!" She cried. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't even stand, but she couldn't just watch them take him. Not when she'd just gotten him back. One of the men let go of Bucky and slowly made his way toward her. He scrunched up his face as if trying to recognize her from somewhere. He smirked and knelt down beside her.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked his friend in a thick accent.

"Should I?"

"Everly Walker. A nurse for Project Rebirth." He cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that right?"

"P-please don't hurt him." She managed, the world around her began to spin.

He scoffed and grabbed her by the waist, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The snow crunched beneath his shoes as they started off again. The second man followed, dragging Bucky along behind him. Everly couldn't find it in her to fight, to struggle. She felt like a limp noodle as a numbness spread throughout her body. Her eyelids slowly grew heavy and she struggled to keep them open by focusing on the crimson dripping from her fingertips.

"Dr. Zola will want to speak with you."


	17. Hydra

"Well goodmorning, sunshine." 

Everly's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at the blinding light hanging overhead. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small man, who she immediately recognized to be Dr. Zola. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the small room. The walls of which were concrete and the only visible light was the one hanging above her. Thoughts began to race through her mind at a million miles a second. She tried to sit up, only to find that her wrists were strapped to the hard, metal gurney she laid on. 

"Just a precaution." Zola beamed, setting his clipboard on his chair as he stood. "How are we feeling?"

"Fine." She grumbled, barely even paying attention to Zola. Instead, she was scanning her surroundings for any way to escape. Then she remembered Bucky. She froze and her face hardened as she glared at the little man.

"Where's Bucky?"

"Seargent Barnes is currently being treated for his injuries."

Why hadn't she been killed by now? She didn't buy this whole kindness act for even a second. Hydra was the enemy. But if they could play nice, so could she. For the time being.

"I need to see him." She pulled against the restraints again. Zola nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard as the door burst open, a soldier stepping inside. The soldier walked over to her and unbuckled the straps from her wrists and ankles, but stood right beside her should she try anything. She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows at the low mechanical whir as she did. Zola watched intently as she slipped off of the gurney and fell to her knees. The soldier standing guard latched onto her arm yanked her to her feet.

"Give her a moment to adjust." Zola hissed. Something was off. Something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it. A second soldier burst through the door and slipped a blindfold over her eyes, planting a seed of panic deep in her chest. He grabbed onto her other arm and they began leading her out of the room. She stumbled a few times as they journeyed down the hallway, but the guards were always quick to drag her back to her feet. 

Finally, they stopped. All the voices that had previously been chattering away in the room were drown out by silence. The blindfold was ripped from her face and she squinted at the bright lights. Her head throbbed with pain. She looked around to see a surgical room of sorts. In the center was a gurney on which Bucky was laying. It was still strange seeing him alive. Part of her wasn't ready to believe it. He seemed to be pretty out of it. But what really caught her off guard was the metal arm that had taken the place of the stump. He flexed the fingers of it and looked at the arm strangely. Doctor Zola walked over to him and smiled proudly. She couldn't help but be amazed. It was a fully functioning arm: made of metal. Something she would never have thought to be possible. In the blink of an eye, his metal arm shot out, the fingers wrapping around the neck of one of the doctors. Zola was quick to grab a syringe from the table beside him and drive it into Bucky's leg.

"Hey!" Everly struggled against the hold of the two men, to no avail. Bucky turned to look at her and his face softened when his gray eyes met hers.

"Eve?"

"Put him on ice." Zola concluded. The two soldiers slipped the blindfold back over her face and she was led from the room again. Her heart raced as she kicked and squirmed, trying desperately to pry herself free of their hold.

"What did you do to him?" Everly growled, trying her best to stay on her feet.

"We saved his life." Zola deadpanned. "But, let's talk about you, Miss Walker."

She was given a final shove and the sound of a metal door was heard as it slammed shut behind her. She felt them slap restraints over her wrists and heard a chain scrape against the concrete. She was set in a chair before the blindfold was removed. She sat in an interrogation style room. Looking down at her hands, she found that they were chained to the table before her. Zola pulled up a chair on the opposite side and dropped a file in front of her. Stamped across the cover was 'Project Rebirth.' She raised a challenging eyebrow wondering what they could possibly want to know. Even if she wanted to tell them anything, she couldn't. She'd been offered so little information in regards to Project Rebirth, that she had no secrets to spill. Other than a shot of penicillin.

"What can you tell me about Project Rebirth?" He pushed the glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.

"Screw you." He nodded in disappointment and moved to sit on the edge of the table where he folded his hands in his lap and sighed.

"We already know you worked alongside Erskine. You know how he did it."

"Yeah." She lied, knowing they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth anyway.

"You might wanna start talking before I start punching." The guard at the door said plainly.

"Please," She made as open of a gesture as possible, "Be my guest." His face contorted in anger and he started toward her. As soon as he was within reach, she drove an elbow into his stomach and he doubled over to catch his breath. She then brought a knee up to his face and he fell to the ground. Before she could even react, a wave of pain unlike any other swept through her body. She cried out in agony and the guard smirked as he stood to his feet, wiping the blood from beneath his nose. Zola shook his head, holding a small device between his fingers. Her chest felt tight, so much so that she was unable to draw a breath. Her mind wouldn't allow her to function properly. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. The pain had left her reduced to a heap of nothing.

"I really didn't want to use this yet." With a small 'click', the pain had subsided and Everly could finally breathe again. She stared down at her trembling hands as her chest heaved. It took her a moment to process what had happened. Zola tucked the small controller-like device away in his pocket and smiled again as if nothing had ever happened.

"Everyone has a breaking point, Miss Walker. We just have to find yours."

~~~Flashback~~~

"And who is this?"

Everly could hardly make out the German accent through the ringing that filled her ears and the pounding of her head. Her entire body felt numb, like it was simply gone. She slowly pried her eyes open, though it felt as if they were glued shut. Each breath was shallow, and she struggled to keep hold of them. She watched as a few men set an unconscious Bucky atop a metal table on the other side of the room.

"Everly Walker, sir." She felt herself being lowered to a hard surface. Doctor Zola sauntered over to her. 

"You shot her?" He looked up at the soldier, unamused.

"It was an accident. Can you fix her?" 

Zola placed a hand on her shoulder, an almost comforting gesture. "We can try." He smiled down at her. 

Everly's eyes slowly fluttered open as she listened to the voices around her. She was now in a new room, though she didn't know how she ended up there. Her quickening breath collected on the metal operating table beneath her stomach. It took her a moment to realize the feeling had returned to her fingers as she moved them in the slightest. She pressed her palms to the metal in an attempt to raise herself up. As soon as she began however, a pair of hands planted themselves on her back in retaliation. 

"You'll only hurt yourself further." A man's voice hissed. She turned her head to look at the man. He glared down at her, scalpel in hand. Her eyes widened as she began to panic. 

Everly shoved the man aside and leapt to her feet. Metal tools clattered across the tile floor as they fell from their tray. The instant her toes touched the cool ground, she collapsed. furrowing her eyebrows, she made her way to her wobbling legs and stumbled to the doorway for support. Each breath proved harder to maintain and she fell back to her hands and knees. She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling, desperate for air. She glanced down at the gown she had been put in. A patch of warm, crimson liquid gathered over her stomach. 

Everything was a blur from there. She remembered seeing a few angry faces rush over to her. She ultimately ended up on the metal table once more, this time strapped down and laying on her back. Voices shouted and silhouettes rushed past her vision. At one point, a bright light shone directly into her eyes, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. she was too tired.

"We're losing her doctor!" Came a distant-sounding voice.

"Okay, plan B." Returned Dr. Zola. A minute or two went by, though it seemed to Everly like hours. If anything was being said, she couldn't make it out. Finally, she recognized the feeling of hands holding down her arms and legs. 

"3, 2, 1, injecting serum."

She felt a small pinch in her arm. A small pinch that immediately sent a searing hot pain flooding through her veins. Her once tired eyes flew open and a blood curdling scream pushed past her lips. A worse pain, she couldn't imagine. Every inch of her body cried out agony and she longed for the sweet embrace of death to end her suffering. She fought desperately against the hands that held her in place. When her struggle proved unfruitful, she slammed her eyes shut, praying to anyone who was willing to listen. 

But no one was listening.

~~~Now~~~

Everly cowered in a corner of the dark room she was locked in. Shackles weighed down her wrists and ankles, and fear weighed on her chest. The only sound that filled her ears was that of her own breathing, accompanied ever so often by a distant dripping. 

She had never felt so alone in all her years. But if nothing else, it gave her some time to think. Thoughts of Steve and Bucky danced around her mind. She replayed memories of the good old days, and imagined all the memories that never got the chance to be lived. She longed for her friends, whom she loved so dearly. And knowing that one of them was here with her, within these very walls, had to be one of the most painful things she had endured thus far.

She rested her head against the wall behind her and sighed. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it away however as the heavy door flew open. A blinding light spilled into the room and she winced, her eyes hadn't seen any light in what must've been days. Out of pure instinct, Everly shrunk farther into the corner and waited for her eyes to adjust. She made out the silhouette of a soldier and shook her head lightly.

"Please don't." She whimpered as he grew nearer. He scowled and ripped her from the ground, wasting no time in unshackling her and dragging her from the room. Though she hated the dark room, she preferred it to the outside. Outside those cold, damp walls brought nothing but pain down upon the girl. Every time. They no longer cared enough to blindfold her. Everyone knew she would never make it past these walls.

The guard lead her into a familiar room. Panels of switches covered the walls. A large chair of sorts took center stage, a pair of monitors on either side. In fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was the man sitting in the chair. Everly's eyes widened upon seeing him. Bucky sat in chair, metal arm and all. His hair had grown a bit longer and he simply stared ahead of him. His face was void of any and all emotion and Everly's heart sunk.

"Bucky?" She whispered, not even bothering to try her luck at breaking free of the guard's hold. Bucky flinched slightly and slowly looked up at her. He scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. It was as if he was trying to recognize her. The last person in her life couldn't even remember who she was. She looked down at the ground, trying with all her might to hold back tears. Nobody would look for them. Nobody cared. Nobody remembered. Any spark of hope she once held onto so tightly slipped from her fingers in an instant.


	18. Breaking Point

"How is everyone today?" Dr. Zola beamed as he entered the room, clipboard hugged tight to his chest. 

"We're ready when you are, sir." The guard behind Everly returned, ignoring the doctor's previous question. 

"Wonderful." Zola glanced at Bucky as he walked by, then stopped before Everly. "Project Rebirth?" He asked curiously, hoping that perhaps today she would decide to spill.

"Screw you." Everly whispered, not able to look him in the eye. She peeked up at Bucky and his expression began to soften, as if he was piecing things together. Zola shook his head and pulled the small controller from his pocket. With a 'click' she fell to her knees and cried out at the pain that raked through her body. 

"You see, Miss Walker, you suffered a serious injury." Zola watched with a grin. "The bullet grazed your spine." He paused. "You were paralyzed." He clicked the button again, and Everly's chest heaved for air. The guard yanked her to her feet.

"And yet, you walk." Zola smiled up at her. "We've supplied you with a... prosthetic of sorts." Her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"We saved your life. Your payment's come due." 

"You should've let me die." She said through gritted teeth. Part of her was still trying to take in what he had just told her. Her mind was sent into a spinning frenzy of fear.

"Evelyn?" Everyone turned to look at Bucky, whose head was cocked to the side, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the girl. Zola also snapped his attention to her and his face contorted in anger. He nodded to a man in a lab coat who stood beside some of the monitors. The man spun around and pressed a button that lowered a pair of mechanical arms to Bucky's head. Another man held out a mouth guard, which Bucky took as if it were an everyday occurrence. He leaned back in the chair and took a shaky breath, his eyes meeting Everly's. 

Panic overcame her as she began to squirm in the guard's hold. "What are you doing? Leave him alone." She pleaded. Bucky tensed and squeezed his eyes shut as he began to cry out in agony. 

"Stop! Please stop!" Everly screamed, almost feeling the pain radiating off of her friend. He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't deserve this. Zola grinned as he looked between the frantic Everly and the pain-ridden Bucky.

"Miss Walker, I believe we've found your breaking point." Bucky's pain-filled screams bounced off the walls of the small room and echoed in Everly's ears. Tears stained her face as she continued to struggle against the men restraining her. 

"Please!" She begged, desperate for Bucky's relief. "I don't know anything!" She hung her head, no longer able to watch on helplessly. Suddenly the screams stopped. She quickly looked up at Zola who was scowling at her. Two men helped Bucky from the chair and carried him off, his feet dragging along the floor. His head sagged to his chest as his chest heaved.

Zola seemed to think on her words for a moment before turning to leave. "Wipe her." He threw over his shoulder, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind him. Everly's eyes widened as she began to shake her head. Though she didn't want to go through the same torment as Bucky had, she would much rather endure the pain herself than watch it inflicted upon him. She was forced into the chair where metal cuffs clamped her raw wrists to the arm rests. A slim man in a lab coat shoved a mouth piece in her face and she bit down hesitantly. She shut her eyes as a hand pressed her head against the back of the chair. The two arms of the machine moved to rest on both sides of her head. 

Her entire body went rigid as an electric current was sent coursing through her. She couldn't move, for her muscles had all tensed. She couldn't breathe, for her chest had grown tight. She couldn't think, for her mind was suspended in a state of fear and pain. All she could do was scream. When the current stopped, she couldn't seem to cease the trembling in her body. A man stepped in front of her and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of what he held in his hand. Her locket hung from his fingers. He popped it open and held the photo of Steve before her. She never thought she would see his face again. She blinked a few times trying to understand what he was doing. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. 

"Do you know this man?"

How couldn't she? She froze. Was this a trick question? She settled on remaining silent, though her response to seeing the locket in the first place was enough to give away her answer. The man nodded to another standing at the monitors and more electricity flowed through her. After a few moments of agonizing pain, it stopped. Everly hung her head and struggled to catch her breath. 

A man walked over to her and held a necklace in his hand. It was a silver locket with small floral engravings carved into its cover. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling as though she'd seen it somewhere.

"Do you know this man?" He asked, opening the locket to show a photo of a man. His eyes were a bright shade of blue and his blond hair was swept neatly off to the side. Everly looked from the man to the locket. The man in the picture looked so familiar. She was almost sure she had seen him somewhere. The lab coat clad man sighed in frustration upon seeing her confused state. He motioned to someone behind her and she turned her head to see a second doctor standing beside a pair of monitors. He tilted her head back and pressed a button.

This time was the longest by far.

As he switched the current off, he looked at Everly expectantly. She sat up straight and stared blankly ahead of her. A man dangled a locket in front of her.

"Do you know this man?" Everly's gaze didn't even flicker to the photo. She simply stared ahead, her face void of emotion as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's clean."

~~~

Everly sat leaning her back against the cool concrete wall behind her. She fiddled with her fingers and sighed. The room was dark, though she didn't mind. It was just nice to be alone. She thought it strange that she couldn't remember anything outside of this dark room. Normal people have years worth of memories, yet no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing to remember. It was almost as if she just randomly appeared here. Like this was where her life had begun. Most people at least had a name, what person forgets their own name?

A soldier rushed past the small square window in the metal door of the room. She thought nothing of it, she watched day after day as strangers passed. Sometimes she wondered if they were even aware of her existence. A few more soldiers ran in the same direction as the first and she scrunched her face in confusion, her heart speeding up. Slowly, she made her way to her feet and placed her palms against the door as she peered out into the narrow corridor. 

A face suddenly appeared in the window and the door flew open. She jumped backwards and fell to the ground, backing away as fast as possible. A soldier latched onto her arm and pulled her to her feet, then down the hallway. She looked around with wide eyes as people scurried about frantically. Some were destroying files, others were collecting as much of their work as possible before fleeing

"What's going on?" Everly asked, not even recognizing her own voice.

"Don't worry about it." The soldier growled, tugging her arm harder. She flinched at the sound of distant gunshots and looked to the man with wide eyes. He seemed more frantic now, dragging her down a flight of stairs before stopping at a brick wall. A rumbling filled her ears as the bricks parted, revealing a room behind the wall. She stared in awe, her mouth slightly agape as she watched a few doctors scurry around a chamber of some sort. The soldier dragged her over to the pod and pressed a button. The door swung open and the man glanced over at a few monitors before looking to one of the doctors. The doctor adjusted his glasses and took a step forward. 

"It's ready." He gave a small nod.

Everly pulled desperately against the soldier's grasp as he began pushing her toward the machine. Fear flooded her every inch, she could not go in there. She kicked and fought, but was soon met by three more soldiers who forced her inside. Before she could leap out, the door was slammed shut in her face. A small window gave her a view of the outside where people continued to rush around in a frenzy. 

Her breathing became rapid and her heart pounded in her chest. She banged her hands against the sides of the pod, feeling as though the walls were closing in on her. Her wild eyes met Zola's for a split second before a gust of freezing air filled the chamber. Each breath became harder to manage and she pressed her palms against the door as the world around her faded into darkness.


	19. I Had a Date

A faint voice filled the air as Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times, listening to what sounded like a radio in a far corner of the room. 

'Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field.'

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stared up at the ceiling as his mind was flooded with thoughts. He had heard this somewhere.

'The Phillies have managed to tie it up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on.'

Steve looked at the room around him. He was lying atop a stiff bed. The fan hanging from the ceiling produced a quiet hum as it spun. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, causing the curtains to move in the slightest. All was calm. Almost too calm. He slowly sat up, dangling his legs over the side of the bed where he paused for a moment. His face was plastered with confusion as he tried to figure out where he was.

'Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor? Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo.'

He turned his head to look out the window behind him. Car horns were heard outside as his focus again returned to the radio. 

'Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won't get him.' 

Finally it clicked. That was the game Everly had taken him to. He could almost feel her head resting on his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened as it set in that something was wrong. With a click, the door swung open and in walked a smiling brunette. 

"Good morning." She gently closed the door behind her and took a few steps toward him as she checked her watch. "Or should I say afternoon?" The woman continued smiling, though it didn't seem genuine.

"Where am I?" Steve skipped straight to the point. 

"You're in a recovery room in New York City."

'The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game, indeed.'

He was silent for a moment, listening to the game. His eyes flicked back to the woman. "Where am I really?" Her smile faltered and a look of panic briefly took hold of her features. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game. It's from May, 1941. I know 'cause I was there." The woman's face housed a look of terror as Steve rose from the bed slowly and began walking towards her. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where am I?" 

"Captain Rogers..." She began, attempting to calm him down.

"Who are you?!"

Two armed men burst through the door and Steve's eyes widened as he took a step back. He threw them into the wall, only for it to crumble upon impact. The room was built within a larger room. Screens projected buildings through the windows, creating an elaborate illusion. It had all been a set up. He leapt through the hole in the wall and looked around in shock. He still couldn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there. 

"Captain Rogers, wait!" The woman yelled to him, stepping through the hole as he bolted for the doors. He found himself in a hallway with a large glass wall being the only thing separating him from freedom. Dozens of men in suits stopped to look at him strangely.

"I repeat, all agents code 13!" The woman's voice boomed throughout the building and he was off, shoving past any agents that tried to stop him. Steve ran straight outside and into the street. He took a second to look around before starting off again. Buildings loomed above him and large screens flashed with ads everywhere he looked. Eventually, he slowed to a stop and took in the strange new world around him. Panic set in and his mind drew a blank. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Pedestrians around him watched curiously as he was boxed in by countless black cars. He watched in fear as men jumped from the vehicles and started toward him. 

"At ease, soldier!" Steve whipped around to see a dark skinned man dressed in all black. A patch covered his eye, through the scars beneath stretched beyond the patch. He didn't seem worried in the slightest as he approached Steve.

"Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" Steve was still slightly out of breath, and completely in shock.

The strange man hesitated. "You've been asleep Cap. For almost 70 years."

Steve's face softened and he looked around him again. That would explain why everything was so different from how he remembered. He took a deep breath and turned around, suddenly remembering his friends, the people he left behind. His expression fell to one of sadness.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Steve replied quickly. Though even he didn't believe the words. "Yeah, I just... I had a date."

After being thrown into this strange new world head first, Steve had no option but to trust the people around him. He didn't think he would ever get used to it though. Anyone he once knew was gone. Everything was different. So when Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived at his apartment unexpectedly, he played along.

"Are you going to tell me what all this is about?" Steve questioned as Fury led him down a narrow corridor. Nick slowed to a stop and spun around to face Steve.

"We're not entirely sure." Fury answered as he pushed through a pair of doors. Steve sent him a questioning glance. "What we do know is that this is a hidden bunker from World War II, stocked with military grade equipment." He paused as if purely for effect. "We were hoping you could fill in the rest of the blanks. It would seem that we aren't the first people to stumble across it." Fury led Steve down a flight of stairs and stood before a brick wall. 

"They just... didn't find all of it." He added as the bricks parted. It opened up into what seemed to be a lab of sorts. Every inch of the room was blanketed by a thick layer of dust. A large chamber sat in the center of the room, a monitor beside it. Ever so often, the monitor would produce a beep as the green line running across the screen came to a point. 

"What's that?" Steve questioned, nodding to the center of the room. 

"That, is a heartbeat." Fury started toward the pod. 

"You mean to tell me there's somebody in there?" He cupped his hands to his face and pressed them against the small glass window. Through the iced over glass, he could just barely make out the face of a person, a woman. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, his mind racing. His eyes widened as he looked back at the chamber in realization.

"Open it," he demanded.

"Now hold on a second." Fury took a step closer.

"Open it now!"

Director Fury hesitated but motioned for one of his men to open the door. Three more agents gathered around, all aiming their guns in preparation to shoot whatever stumbled out. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of the door, he was about ready to pry it from its hinges himself. The door slowly opened, a hissing sound emerging from it as a wave of freezing air blasted all the men. Steve stood, staring at the woman before him in shock. He had thought her to be long dead. And yet, there she was. Cuts and bruises covered her skin, her eyes were closed and her arms hung limp at her sides. He hardly even recognized her. She looked so different from the Everly he once knew.

"Oh my god." He whispered, more to himself than the people around him.

"Captain?" Fury looked between the bewildered super soldier and the frail woman standing before them. "Someone you know?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. Steve nodded, his mouth falling open.

"A friend." 

~~~

Steve had learned to tune out the steady beeping of the monitor. He looked over at Everly's frail form laying in the bed and scooted his chair closer. Wires connected her to various machines, each trying its best to keep her alive. She had yet to so much as stir since they found her. He began to worry that she would never wake. Hesitantly, he placed his hand overtop of hers. Her fingers were still freezing, though not nearly as cold as they had been when they found her days ago. Looking down at what had become of one of his dearest friends almost brought him to tears. It pained him to think of how she ended up in this situation. He rested his head on the bed beside her and huffed. 

"I need you to wake up now." He whispered, peeking back up at her, expecting her eyes to flutter open at any second. He turned her hand over and ran his thumb over the familiar scar that spread across her palm. His eyes flickered to her wrists, which had been rubbed raw; more than likely from restraints of some kind. Gently, he set her hand back at her side and stood to his feet. He walked over to the window, resting an elbow against the wall. With a sigh, he ran a hand down his face.

The monitor's beeping grew faster and he hesitated before spinning back around. Everly's eyes flew open and she drew a deep breath in. The air burned her lungs and the light flooded her vision, blinding her. She sat up so quickly it made her lightheaded. The room around her seemed to spin and she looked down at her arms to see a plethora of wires and tubes. She frowned, plucking the IV from her arm before moving on to the rest. She jumped as a pair of hands covered hers, stopping them from their previous mission of setting her free. 

"It's okay." An unfamiliar voice made her flinch. A blonde man with a muscular frame towered above her. His blue eyes were wide with worry. She pulled her hands from his and continued tugging on the wires. When she was sure she was free of them, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The man took a step back and held his hands out in front of him as if preparing to catch her.

"Eve, it's okay." He said softly, his eyes frantically looking her over. 

Something was different about this agent. No gun hung from his hip and the anger was absent from his eyes. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. A gentle breeze blew through the window as the white curtain danced. A blue chair was pulled up beside the bed. There was but a single door, that was her way out. She slipped off the bed and stumbled, almost falling to her knees. The stranger was fast to grab her arms and steady her. She shoved him away the second they touched, steadying herself against the bed instead. 

"Eve?" He moved to stand in front of her again, brows knitted together. She locked eyes with him and cocked her head to the side. She was sure she had seen him somewhere. She raked her mind for any memory of the mystery man. He certainly seemed to know her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized where she'd seen him. She pictured the silver locket dangling before her face.

'Do you know this man?'

Part of her was curious. She didn't even know who she was, and yet, he did. She allowed herself to relax in the slightest, though she was ready to defend herself if it came to that. 

"You know me?" Her voice felt odd as it registered in her throat.

Steve flashed her a confused smile. "Well, yeah," he responded as if it were obvious. Everly glanced down at her shaking hands and looked up to him, a pleading expression on her face.

"Who am I?" He could almost feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. She had to be joking right? Sure he too was disoriented when he first woke up, but he still remembered everything. 

"You're name is Everly Walker. You're my best friend." He lowered himself into the chair across from where she was sitting on the bed. "You were born and raised in Brooklyn. Like me." He leaned forward. "You really don't remember any of this?"

She shook her head and her brown eyes met his blue ones. "Sorry." It was obvious that he wasn't lying, there would be no point in doing so. The pain in his eyes was evident and she suddenly felt bad for letting him down. Everly sat up straighter.

"Well then, let's start over." She held out a hand for him to shake. "Walker- what was it? Everly Walker." The man looked down at her outstretched hand oddly. 

"You're supposed to shake it." She said in a quiet tone. His eyes flicked back up to her face and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on his features.

He reached out, taking her hand in his. "Steve Rogers."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Steve's eyes wandered past Everly to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway, eyepatch and all. Everly whipped around and was met with the same sight. A second man stood behind Fury, a gun strapped to his leg. Her blood ran cold. Regardless, she stood to her feet. The cool tile floor sent a shiver up her spine. As she took a step toward the two men at the door, the armed guard was quick to draw his gun and aim it in her direction.

Though something in her mind had seemingly clicked, and was screaming for her to run, she feigned calmness. Holding her hands in the air in mock surrender, she slowly lowered one to shake Fury's hand. Before he was able to return the gesture, she drew in a deep breath.

"Sorry." She apologized, grabbing ahold of the gun and forcing the guard to aim it in the air. Two shots rang through the room before she finally pried it from his grasp and bashed the handle into his head. Steve lunged forward, but she was already out the door. As she sprinted through the halls, men and women dressed in suits all stopped to watch in shock. A select few chased after her, plowing through the crowds of people that had gathered.

After finally losing her pursuers, she rounded a corner to be met with a single man staring down the barrel of his pistol at her. She skidded to a stop and froze. His finger hovered just above the trigger, itching to let lead fly. Everly raised her gun, firing before he got the chance. She shot the gun from his grasp, careful not to hit his hands and he yelped in surprise. She ran over to him and slid between his legs to end up behind him. Reaching around the front of him, she grabbed ahold of his tie and yanked back on it. She pressed the gun against the back of his head and pulled harder on his tie. He clawed at his throat, desperate for air.

"Mind pointing me toward an exit?" Her warm breath brushed the back of his neck. He coughed a few times, his face growing red. The man raised a shaking finger, still gasping for air as he pointed down another hallway. Everly released her grip on his tie, though the gun stayed fixed on the back of his skull. His face returned to its normal shade now that he was finally able to draw in a breath. She wiped some imaginary dust from his shoulder and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear before smashing the butt of the gun into the back of his head. 

She cringed as he collapsed to the ground with a thud. Wiping a bead of sweat from her face, she continued in the direction she had been pointed in. As it turns out, she had almost found it on her own anyway. Finally, the large glass doors were just across the room. She could see the outside, it was so close. Upon hearing footsteps behind her, she immediately spun around and wasted no time in pulling the trigger. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with Steve. He stared at her in shock, looking down at the gun in her hands. Had the gun not been empty, she would have shot him without hesitation.

"I- I'm sorry." She said in a shaky voice, her eyes still wide in fear. The one person she felt for some reason that could be trusted, and she almost shot him dead. She slowly lowered the gun to the ground and held her hands up on either side of her head. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw guards surround her, all ready to fire. There was no getting out of this one. But Steve didn't budge. Not even when she felt something hard whack her in the back of the head. The last thing she saw before her world fell into darkness was Steve's expression of shock.


	20. Avengers Initiative

"Well..." Fury dropped his palms against the metal interrogation-style table. Everly flinched and looked up to him, finding herself once again studying his eye-patch. "Captain Rogers vouches for you. Says you're one of the good guys." He stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest. "Your little display suggests otherwise."

"What's the story with your eye?" She blurted curiously. His glare only intensified.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eye, it looks like claw marks. Was it a dog or something? Touchy subject?" She leaned back in the hard seat she had been forced into and tapped her fingers along the metal table. Steve quickly wiped the smirk from his face and shook his head lightly from where he watched behind a panel of one way glass. She was definitely the same Everly, but entirely different all at once.

"You think you're funny?" Fury scoffed.

"No of course not." Everly's face grew serious. "I think I'm hilarious." Director Fury scoffed and peeked over his shoulder at the man that guarded the door. She immediately recognized him to be the man she nearly strangled with his own tie. The smallest of giggles escaped her lips and she moved a hand to cover her mouth. Fury glared back at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked slowly.

"Nope." She snickered, trying her hardest to stifle the laughter that arose in her chest. The guard shifted awkwardly and his face grew red when Fury's attention snapped back to him. "I just hope he's not your head of security." She added. Director Fury's face contorted in anger and his hand shot across the table, grabbing a fist full of her shirt. He yanked her forward until their faces were inches apart. Everly's eyes widened in fear.

"Is everything a joke to you?" He growled. She pushed past the lump that had settled in her throat.

"I mean, yeah." He frowned, narrowing his gaze. "I don't know who I am, or who anyone else is. I can't remember my family, I can't remember my friends... I'm assuming I had a few of those." Steve's heart sunk as she continued.

"I can't remember my birthday, or my favorite color. But what I can do, is I can crack a few jokes." She blinked a few times and tried to distance herself from the angry man. Fury's face seemed to soften in the slightest. His fingers uncurled from the front of her shirt and she sunk back into her seat. A suffocating silence consumed the room, she was sure they could hear the pounding of her heart against her ribs. "What do you want to know?" She said quietly, peering down at her hands. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, surprised that her demeanor had changed so quickly.

"Why did you run?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. All she knew was that some part of her needed to get out of there. It had been as if she was acting purely on instinct. Like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"Bullshit." He hissed.

"I can give you answers, but I can't promise you that they're the ones you're looking for." Everly finally brought herself to look him in the eye. He was silent for a moment as he rubbed his forehead.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing in that compound?"

"Apparently I was taking a nap." He threw his arms up in defeat and huffed, letting them slap back against his sides. Everly's eyes flicked from the frustrated director to the mirror that was built into the wall. She knew there was somebody watching from the other side, it was only a matter of who.

"She's all yours, Rogers. I can't deal with this right now." He grumbled as he left the room. She flinched as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving her alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Her eyes wandered the room, bouncing from the concrete walls to the shiny tiles beneath her feet. She let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Her attention snapped back up to the door as it slowly creaked open, the blonde man slipping into the room. He messed with his hands nervously as his blue eyes locked onto her from across the expanse. Though she'd learned the man to be Steve, some addressed him as Captain. Her gaze slipped from his kind eyes back down to the metal table. She ran her fingers gently over the scratches scattered across its face, wondering how many bad people had sat right where she was. Horrible people, she'd assumed, who had all done horrible things. And somehow, she fit into that category.

"How are you so sure that I'm a good guy?" She asked in a hushed tone, her gaze still focused on the table. Steve seemed surprised at the sound of her voice and he slowly moved to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"How are you so sure that you're not?" He tilted his head to the side as he studied all of her features. She was just the way he remembered.

"Because you're the good guys, and I'm in chains." She raised her shackled arms, the chains scraping together at the sudden movement. Steve hesitated and dove a hand into his pocket, retrieving a small key. She retracted her arms as he reached toward her. 

"I almost killed you. Why are you helping me?" He sent her a lopsided smile and gently took her hands in his, clicking the key into place and giving it a twist. The cuffs clanked against the table as they fell from her arms. She rubbed her sore wrists and raised a suspicious brow.

"Because the Everly I knew is still in there somewhere. And I'm gonna find her." 

~~~

Nick Fury stood in a dark room with four faces projected on large screens laid out in front of him. He held his hands behind his back and spoke with his usual unmatched level of confidence.

"This is out of line Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control." One of the men on a screen spoke.

"You ever been in a war councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?" Fury shot back.

"You're saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki." Fury clarified, already annoyed of arguing. He knew this could work if they would only give him the chance to set his plan into action.

"He can't be working alone." A woman added from a separate screen as she scribbled notes onto a piece of paper. "What about the other one? His brother?"

Director Fury was quick to defend the Asgardian. "Our intelligence says Thor is not hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help either. It's up to us."

"Which is why you should be focusing on phase two, it was designed for exactly this-" 

"Phase two isn't ready, our enemy is." Nick interrupted. "We need a response team." He had the perfect team in mind.

"The Avengers initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about the Avengers."

A man with an accent cut in from another of the screens. "We've seen the list."

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?" The woman on screen asked in disbelief.

"War isn't won by sentiment Director."

"No, it's won by soldiers." And at that, he knew exactly where to start.

~~~

Fury had stuck Everly with Steve wherever he went so he could watch her. It had quickly become clear that (for the most part) she meant no harm. Though he remained cautious knowing that she was certainly capable of causing it. She couldn't go anywhere, or do anything on her own. Steve was practically a baby sitter. He didn't seem to mind much though, he quite enjoyed spending time with his friend again. Even if she wasn't necessarily his Everly. She still felt guilty however, having to parade around with him like a puppy.

Everly swung her legs over the sides of the boxing arena and she rested her head against her arms that were laid out on the rope before her. Her curious eyes raked the empty gym, workout equipment tucked neatly away in each of its faraway corners. She watched as Steve swung at a punching bag repeatedly, as he had been doing for the past hour or so. The look of sheer concentration on his face was mesmerizing, like he'd forgotten everything else around him. It quickly turned to anger as memories replayed through his mind.

First there was gunfire, and explosions all around him as he and his men charged through the woods.

"There's not enough time. I got to put her in the water." 

His punches grew faster and harder.

Images of the tesseract flowed through his mind, only fueling his anger further.

"You won't be alone." He was surprised to hear Everly's voice. His Everly. The view of plummeting to the ice below flooded his mind.

With one final swing, he was snapped from his thoughts as the bag flew across the room, spilling sand all over the floor. He stood for a second, staring straight ahead as his chest heaved. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find a wide-eyed Everly staring up at him. 

"You okay?" He swept some hair from his face and nodded, brushing past her to the stack of spare punching bags.

"I'm fine." He breathed, grabbing another bag to hang. Everly sighed as he went back to throwing punches as if nothing had happened. She crossed her arms and leaned back against one of the pillars supporting the room. She could tell something was up, but if he didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going pry.

"Trouble sleeping?" Director Fury's voice filled her ears, making her jump.

"I need to get you a bell." She mumbled to herself. He sauntered further into the room as Steve continued swinging at the bag.

"I slept for 70 years sir. I think I've had my fill." He grunted, hesitating and peeking over at his friend before his next swing. Everly nodded in agreement.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury waltzed farther into the room, his hands held behind his back. Steve looked up, his chest heaving as he began to unwrap his hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won." He said sadly, glancing up at Everly who looked confused as ever. There was a war? How could she have missed that?

"They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Her eyes flicked down to the manila folder Fury clutched in his hands. "Some very recently."

"You here with a mission sir?" Steve cut to the chase. Everly stood up straighter and started toward the pair. 

"I am." Fury responded matter-of-factly, his cautious gaze falling Everly. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his stare.

"Trying to get us back in the world?" Her attention snapped up to Steve, sending him an odd look at the mention of herself. Fury appeared surprised as well as he let out a quiet sigh.

"Trying to save it." He held the folder out to Steve, who looked between it to its holder a few times before grabbing it himself. He immediately recognized the photo of the tesseract on the front page. He had thought he would never have to deal with that stupid thing ever again, and yet, here it was. Everly peeked over his shoulder curiously and furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's a... cube?" She whispered to Steve, who simply ignored her and kept flipping through pictures in the file.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Steve closed the file and handed it back to Fury, resting his free hand on the thigh of his leg that was perched up on a bench.

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in."

"One condition." He answered as he peeked at Everly over his shoulder. "She stays with me." Her eyes grew wide and she took a step closer, a hand held over her chest.

"You mean she as in me?" Fury shook his head, taking a second to decide. Ultimately, the choice was clear. They needed Captain America, and if she was his extra baggage, then so be it. 

"The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"Uh, do I get a say in this?" 

Fury looked to Everly with an annoyed expression. "No."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve retorted, standing from his place on the bench.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Steve grabbed his bag and slung a punching bag over his shoulder as he began heading for the door.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve deadpanned. Everly followed closely behind as they left the Director to his thoughts.

~~~

Voices played through Everly's mind as she ran her fingers along the strap buckled across her chest. 

"We should be getting close now." The pilot turned to look at the white-knuckled Everly sitting beside him and chuckled. "First time flying?"

"Did you say something?" She looked up at Steve. He frowned, shaking his head.

"Why? Did you hear something?" 

"No, sorry. Nevermind." She found herself gripping tighter onto the straps and he looked at her oddly.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I just- last time I was in a plane we crashed." She chuckled, not even realizing what she'd said.

"What?" His eyes widened a bit as he turned in his seat to face her. She did a double take and shrank beneath his stare.

"Wait what?"

"You remembered something." He replied, still unsure if even he had heard correctly.

"What did I say?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." A small smile formed on his face. A sliver of hope arose inside of him.

"Well I don't know, I can't remember." She huffed and threw her hands up in frustration. How could she have forgotten so quickly?

"We're about 40 minutes out from home base sir." One of the pilots said through his headset as he flicked a switch beside him. The man known as Agent Phil Coulson removed his own headset and spun his chair around, making his way over to where Steve was still staring at Everly. She cleared her throat and snatched the screen from Steve's hands.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on Steve?" She looked up at Coulson, hoping that he would sway the conversation away from her.

"A lot of people were." He responded, latching on to a handle above his head.

"3, 2, 1, injecting serum."

"He was the world's first super hero." Both Coulson and Everly looked to Steve who stole the screen back from her hands. "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Everly flinched as two gunshots rang through her ears. The people around her continued on as if nothing had happened, so she did the same. Yelling emerged from the device in Steve's hands as a monstrous, green man tossed cars around as if they were merely pebbles. She watched in shock of what played across the small screen.

"Didn't really go his way did it?" Steve said, almost feeling that he was to blame for what happened to Dr. Banner.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, he's like a Stephen Hawking." Everly and Steve both looked up at Coulson with raised eyebrows. "He's like a smart person." Phil clarified. Everly nodded, still confused as always. A silence settled between then and she cleared her throat awkwardly as she ran a hand down the back of her neck.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Coulson's face lit up with a smile. Everly glanced between the two. Steve flashed him a small grin of his own, not quite knowing how to react. "I sort of met you, I mean, watched you while you were sleeping." Steve's smile faded and Everly cringed as the words fell from his mouth.

"Okay then." She whispered to herself as Steve stood up beside her.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." 

Everly unbuckled the strap from her chest and patted him on the shoulder. "Not helping." 

"You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board." He finished. She giggled and Steve glanced at her, a smile on his face as well.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." His eyes flicked from his friend to the window at the front of the jet, resting a hand on his hip. 

"Oh you are." Coulson nodded confidently.

"Absolutely." Everly laughed, still finding it hilarious how star-struck Phil was around Steve. Simply being in the super-soldier's presence made him grow anxious. If she was being dragged along on this mysterious adventure, she was at least thankful there was room for a few laughs along the way.

"Uh... we've made some adjustments to the uniform. I had a little design input." Everly raised her eyebrows questioningly at Steve, who cringed in the slightest.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Coulson's tone was serious all of a sudden, Everly's stomach dropped and she glanced down at her shoes as Steve clenched his jaw. After what definitely felt longer than 40 minutes, the jet slowed to a stop and simply hovered in the air.

"Wow, it's an... ocean." Everly leaned in closer to the window and looked out at the wide expanse of blue before them. Steve rolled his eyes and tilted her head down toward the enormous ship parked below them. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

"Ooohhh, that makes more sense."

The landing was a bit shaky, but Everly couldn't help but be thankful when her feet met solid ground. The back door fell open into a ramp which Coulson started down. Everly and Steve followed closely behind.

"Get the Captain's gear." Coulson ordered two men dressed in all yellow.

"Yes sir." They hurried away. As Everly looked around in awe, she noticed a leather jacket wearing, flaming haired woman waltz over to them. The confidence she radiated was familiar somehow, reminding her of someone she once met.

"Agent Romanoff," Phil greeted the woman. "This is Captain Rogers," He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the brunette behind him. "Everly Walker." Agent Romanoff looked at Eve strangely, as if she wasn't supposed to be there. Everly shifted uncomfortably beneath the stranger's gaze and sent a her small wave.

"Ma'am." Steve nodded politely.

"Hi." She turned back to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there." Phil brushed past the two. Agent Romanoff began walking, and Steve followed. Everly looked around her in awe. Jets were scattered across the landing strip as men rushed about. She hurried along after them, having been too busy gaping at everything around her to notice they left.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Agent Coulson was gonna swoon." Agent Romanoff grinned as she peered at Steve from the corner of her eye.

"He came pretty close." Everly added, peeking back at the jet they had ridden in, still not able to process all that she was seeing.

Agent Romanoff grinned. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" 

Everly's face scrunched up. Captain America? Was that what people meant when they addressed Steve as Captain?

"Trading cards?" Steve rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Romanoff nodded. The trio approached a man and Everly scrunched up her face, trying to recognize him. He was dodging people, awkwardly standing in everyone's way, looking utterly and completely lost. Her face softened upon realizing that the man was Bruce Banner: the big, green, angry monster from the video. He didn't exactly seem the type to turn into a big green rage monster. But looks can be deceiving.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called, successfully earning his attention. He held out a hand as Banner drew nearer.

"Oh yeah, hi." He shook Steve's hand and looked him up and down. "They told me you'd be coming." Glancing around the super soldier, he peeked at Everly. "And you are?" He politely reached a hand out to her as well.

"Everly." She tried her best to smile, though deep down, she was terrified that he would turn green and tear her in two. He nodded, as if recognizing her somehow. He took a step back and huffed.

"Word is you can find the cube." She said, once again forgetting its name.

"Is that the only word on me?" Dr. Banner fiddled with his hands. Her heart sunk at the man standing before her. He was an entirely different person from the Hulk, and he was overcome with fear of the beast that lurked deep inside himself. 

"Only word we care about." Steve added, unfazed by his alternate persona. Banner nodded and held his arm out to his side in an open gesture. 

"Must be strange for you two, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air and nodded slightly as his eyes raked over all the weaponry. A pair of footsteps drew nearer and Everly spun around to see Agent Romanoff approaching the group. Everly frowned and looked behind her where the agent had previously been standing. When did she leave?

"You may want to step inside in a minute. It's about to get a little hard to breathe." She said calmly. Workers sprinted around them and a siren rang through the ship as machinery could be heard shifting beneath their feet. Everly's heart skipped a beat as her worried eyes met Agent Romanoff's calm ones.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Both of the men started over to the edge of the ship. Everly came up behind them and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know about you guys, but I sort of like breathing." She gestured to the doors where people were flocking inside. They ignored her and stared in awe at the propellers rising from the water, forming a whirlpool affect. She had to admit, it was was pretty incredible. A small wave came up over the side and splashed her in the face. Steve chuckled when she annoyedly wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. As the platform climbed higher into the air, they collectively realized that the ship wasn't going under. It was going up.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Banner stated before they finally headed inside.


	21. Asgardian A**holes

A set of double doors swung open to reveal a large open room. Everly's mouth fell open as her eyes wandered the room. The far wall was merely a wide glass window that looked out into the bright blue sky. People rushed about going about their day, none even bothering to spare a glance at the newcomers. Agent Romanoff peeked back at the three to ensure that they were still behind her. She grinned upon seeing the shock on their faces. Everly, folded her arms over her chest as to keep from breaking anything. Everything seemed far too expensive for her to touch. Steve looked at the room around them and smiled.

Her eyes caught the back of Fury's head just as he spun around to face the group. "Gentlemen." He glanced at Eve with his single eye. "Lady." As he walked over to the trio, Steve reached into his pocket, retrieving a stack of cash. He handed Fury a $10 bill and continued staring around him in awe. He stepped farther into the room, leaving Fury standing before Everly.

"I still don't understand why I'm here." She said shyly. He took a single step toward her and his face grew serious, causing her stomach to leap up amongst her lungs.

"You're here to buy your freedom. You help with this, I might just trust you enough to let you loose." His response sent a chill down her spine and she nodded softly. He brushed past her to shake Banner's hand.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely." He remarked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "So um, how long am I staying?" 

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Banner added. Fury pointed to Coulson who was on a lower level.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Steve walked up behind Phil, hands shoved in his pockets.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Agent Romanoff added as she stepped before one of the computer screens displaying a man's face. Her eyes lingered on his photo, igniting a spark of curiosity in Everly.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" 

Everly's attention flicked from person to person as they each added bits into the conversation. It goes without saying that she felt entirely out of place. Not a word of what they were saying made any sort of sense to her. It simply entered one ear, and slipped out the other. 

Fury crossed his arms over his chest. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Dr. Banner shrugged off his jacket and adjusted the sleeves of his purple shirt. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys." She said as she swiftly led him away. Steve stood beside Agent Coulson, arms crossed over his chest. Phil shifted in place nervously.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no. It's fine." Steve answered, continuing to look around.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all." Everly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she walked up behind them, assuming that they were discussing his Captain America trading cards. "Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but-"

"We got a hit." A bald man said from behind a computer as he pushed the glasses farther up onto his face. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." 

Coulson hurried over to him. "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Fury began. "You're up."

Steve took a deep breath and turned around, his eyes meeting Everly's. A door slid open as they approached it. Inside was almost an armory of sorts. Guns and armor covered the walls on both sides. But what immediately caught Everly's eye was the red, white, and blue suit straight ahead. The light reflected off of a shield that hung on the wall behind the suit. She looked up at Steve who simply stared at the suit before him. 

"Are you okay?" She said quietly. He blinked a few times, as if snapping out of a trance and sent her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

~~~

Loki slammed his scepter into the ground. "Kneel!" His voice carried through the sky and made the blood of anyone present run cold. He smirked, holding his arms out to his sides as everyone lowered themselves to the ground, fear hanging thick in the suffocating air.

"Is not this simpler?" People scooted out of his way as he stepped into the crowd. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." A dreadful silence hung in the air, nobody willing to stand up to the god. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An older fellow amongst the crowd gradually stood to his feet. "Not to men like you."

Loki let out a small chuckle. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Loki raised his scepter and pointed it toward the man. "Look to your elder people, let him be an example." Just as a blue blast exploded from the scepter, Steve landed in front of the man. The blast bounced from his shield and struck Loki, sending him flying backwards. Everly landed beside Steve and watched as the Asgardian rose to his feet once again. He wore a suit of black and green, golden accents sprinkled throughout. Atop his head was a golden helmet with a set of horns protruding from the top. Her heart skipped a beat as his expression grew angry. He was a god after all. And what was she? She had no suit, no form of protection. She had no shield, no special weapon other than the handgun tucked away in her waistband. She was going in with all she had, which was practically nothing.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve took a few steps closer to Loki and tightened the grip on his shield.

"The soldier." Loki hummed. "The man out of time." Everly was surprised that even he knew who Steve was. He seemed far too 'high and mighty' to concern himself with the happenings of earthlings.

"He's not the one who's out of time." Everly cut in. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the humming of a jet grew louder from behind. A large gun popped out from the bottom of the quinjet. 

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Agent Romanoff's voice flooded the square. Loki hesitated, his gaze flickering between the jet and the pair standing in front of him before firing a blast at the jet. Natasha steered it swerved just on time to dodge the attack. Steve tossed his shield and it bounced off of Loki's chest, finding its way back into his hand as he sent his fist into the god's face. He was able to block a few swings of Loki's scepter before ultimately being thrown back a few feet. Everly took this as her chance and delivered a powerful kick to Loki's back. He stumbled forward and whipped around, a smirk climbed to his face as he cocked his head to the side. 

"Feisty, I like it." He swung the scepter, though she bent over backwards to avoid it. Her elbow connected with his ribs and he hunched over for a split second, long enough for her to bring a knee up to his face. Before she had time to react, he had used his staff to sweep her feet out from under her. He held it above his head, ready to plunge it into her chest just as Steve's shield hit him from behind. He growled and turned back around to the super soldier, who had already begun throwing punches, each of which Loki was able to block. With one final swing of the scepter, Steve fell to the ground face first. Before he could stand to his feet, Loki pressed the butt of his staff against Steve's head. 

"Kneel." Loki panted. Everly leapt to her feet, hurried over to the pair, and swatted the scepter away. 

"Not today." Steve jumped into the air and twisted around, delivering a swift kick to Loki's face. Loki tossed Everly aside. She rolled to her back, her chest heaving. She furrowed her eyebrows as rock music filled her ears. Steve too paused and looked around, as did Loki. A blast sent the Asgardian flying backwards and Everly whipped her head around to see a metal suit land on the ground with a clang. The suit had landed with such force, that the bricks beneath it were shattered. She clawed her way to her feet and watched with wide eyes. The red and gold suit stood up straight and held out one open palm and a fist toward Loki, ready to fire at any second.

"Make your move reindeer games." A voice came from the suit. Somebody was actually in there? Steve moved to stand beside the metal suit, and Everly stood on the opposite side of him. Loki waited a moment, his breathing heavy as he debated his options. The horns and scepter faded away and the metal man lowered his arms. 

"Good move."

Steve let out a deep breath. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain." He looked down at the woman to his right. "And company?"

~~~

Everly stared at Tony Stark's suit in awe. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and tapped her finger against the glowing triangle on his chest. He raised a questioning brow and looked down at her oddly.

"Did you really make this?" She beamed. Tony glanced between her and Steve.

"Are you sure about this one?" Steve let out a small chuckle as he shook his head lightly. Fury's voice crackled over the radio in the cockpit and suddenly all was serious again. 

"Is he saying anything?"

"Not a word." Agent Romanoff responded into her headset.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

Steve glanced at Loki before turning back to Everly and Tony. "I don't like it." He said in a hushed tone.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony quipped, his gaze momentarily landing on the god.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you two are pretty spry for a couple of old folks." Steve looked to Tony annoyedly. Everly raised a challenging brow and folded her arms over her chest. "What's your thing, Pilates?" 

"What?" She frowned.

"It's like calisthenics." He peered back at Steve. "You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony nodded. Everly felt anger boil up inside of her and she took a step forward. Steve held his arm out to stop her.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said matter-of-factly. Everly jumped as thunder rumbled through her ears and lightning cracked across the sky, seemingly appearing from nowhere. 

"Where's this coming from?" Agent Romanoff asked from the cockpit. The beating of Everly's heart quickened as the jet began to shake. She peered out the front window of the jet into the dark sky around them.

"This storm came out of nowhere." John scoffed, only sounding worried in the slightest. Everly's eyes widened and she looked to him in fear.

Loki sat forward in his seat and worry took hold of his features. "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve joked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied, looking around cautiously as he shrank back into his seat. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Everly asked worriedly, noticing Steve and Tony appeared to be just as confused as she was. It was hard to imagine the Asgardian being afraid of anything. A loud thud from the roof rattled the quinjet, sending her heart plummeting to her feet. The quinjet continued to shake as Tony plopped the helmet over his head. Steve strapped his on as well and scooped up his shield. Everly watched with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. The back of the jet fell open and Tony started toward it, his metal boots clanging against the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Everly yelled over the wind that blew past her face. A blonde man landed before Stark, a red cape flapping behind him. His grip tightened around the large hammer in his hand as his eyes flicked between the three, ultimately landing on Loki. His jaw clenched as his face contorted in anger. Tony aimed his palm at the man, charging up a blast. The hammer wielding stranger slammed his hammer into Tony's chest, sending him flying backwards toward Everly. She jumped out of the way and regained her composure just on time to see the strange man wrap a hand around Loki's throat and leap from the jet.

Stark groaned as he stood to his feet. "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanoff yelled over her shoulder from the driver's seat.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked in disbelief. 

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost."

Steve met Everly's worried eyes. "Stark, we need a plan of attack." Tony took a few steps toward the open hatch.

"I have a plan. Attack." In the blink of an eye, he shot out the back of the jet, flying after the pair of Asgardians.

"That plan sucks." Everly looked up to Steve, hoping he would know what to do. He sighed and grabbed two parachutes from the wall, tossing one to her. She froze, looking down at the pack oddly.

Taking a few deep breaths she yelled, "Well, I'll see ya later." Before falling backwards out of the plane with a wave.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Agent Romanoff flicked a few switches above her head.

"I don't see how I can." He buckled the straps around his torso, but paused when he realized Everly had yet to move. "But you can if you want." His expression softened. She blinked a few times, snapping from her trance.

"What? No, of course I'm coming." She returned as she quickly buckled herself in.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods." Romanoff said in a serious tone.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Everly chuckled and handed him his shield. He took It gladly, inhaling a deep breath before leaping from the jet, Everly following suit.


	22. God of Hammers

Everly's eyes scanned the woods around her seeing no sign of Steve. She groaned in annoyance and slid the parachute from her back, starting through the trees. Aside from the crunching of leaves beneath her feet, it was eerily quiet considering the situation at hand. She jumped as Tony landed beside her and slid to a stop, tossing the blonde man away. 

"Nice of you to drop in." She mumbled.

"Do not touch me again." The stranger growled as he quickly returned to his feet and glared at the pair. He had a strange accent, much like Loki's. Must be and Asgardian thing. 

Tony's face mask flipped open. "Then don't take my stuff." He replied simply.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." The man grumbled, tightening his fingers around the hammer.

"Uh... Shakespeare in the park?" Everly quipped, looking around the clearing in the woods once again.

Tony took a step forward and held a hand out for dramatic effect. "Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then-" Tony's mask slammed shut. "Stay out of the way." He turned around and began walking away. "Tourist." He threw over his shoulder. Everly cringed. She'd only known Tony Stark for maybe an hour, and it was already abundantly clear that he didn't know when to shut up. The cape-clad man grunted, chucking his hammer into Tony who went flying backwards, knocking out a few trees before finally coming to a stop on the ground. Everly looked from Tony to the Asgardian with wide eyes and watched as the hammer found its way back into his hand. She let out a nervous chuckle as he eyed her next. 

"We're all friends here right?" He launched his hammer at her next. She ran forward and slid on her knees as it whizzed over her head. Still in the path between the hammer and it's owner, she was once again in the way as it came flying back toward her. She flipped backward over top of it, just narrowly avoiding it's path.

"Duck." Tony said from behind her. She dropped to the ground as he fired a blast into the blonde's chest. Stark shot forward, landing his foot to the god's face. He had dropped his hammer, but it quickly flew back to his hand. He held the hammer in the air and lightning reached down to touch it. He redirected the lightning to Tony, who held his hands in front of his face out of instinct. A few seconds of this went by before finally the flow of electricity stopped. Tony slouched and stumbled forward, his suit sparking. But he quickly shot another blast, this time bigger than any other. They both flew through the air and clashed into each other before shooting through the sky. Everly watched in awe as they disappeared above the trees.

She dropped her arms at her sides and sighed. "Okay, I'll just be here..."

About 30 seconds later, the pair came crashing to the ground again, bringing a large tree down with them. None of this fazed them however. The blonde punched Tony in the face, and caught his fist as he tried to return it. Stark swung with the other arm, only for that one to be caught as well. The metal of Tony's suit crunched beneath his hands and Everly knew she had to step in. She rushed over, kicking one of the man's knees out. He fell to a kneeling position and Tony was able to fire a blast in his face before head butting him. The man tipped his head back and rammed Tony, sending him crashing through the woods.

Everly swung at the man a few times, most of which he dodged easily as he dealt a few punches of his own. He landed a fist to her gut and she doubled over. He brought both fists down on her back and frowned as they were met with the clang of metal. Everly jumped to her feet, still struggling for breath, though she spun in the air, delivering a kick that sent the man backwards into a fallen tree. He wasted no time in climbing to his feet again. 

Tony rushed forward, only for the man to grab ahold of him and slam him to the ground. He reached his hand into the air, waiting for his hammer. As it met his hand, he held it above his head, bringing it down on Tony. However, Stark used the thrusters in his boots to shoot out from under the stranger just on time. He flew back down, sending his fist into the man's face.

"Hey!" Everly smiled as she recognized the voice to be Steve's. He tossed his shield, bouncing it between the two before it returned to where he was standing on a fallen tree. She dropped her shoulders and perched her hands on her hips as her chest heaved.

"That's enough!" He yelled, jumping to the ground. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." The stranger returned angrily.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." 

"Uh yeah no, bad call. He loves his hammer-" Tony hurried as the man smashed the hammer into him, sending Stark flying.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" He growled, leaping into the air and drawing back his arm. Steve took a knee and held his shield above his head. As the man brought the hammer down on the shield, a loud clang echoed through the forest. Everyone was sent backwards as the hit reverberated off the shield. Everly slowly opened her eyes as the dust settled. The only sound to be heard was the labored breathing of the group. She pushed a small branch off of her and clawed her way to her feet. She looked to the three men, who had all seemingly calmed down. She took in the woods around her to see all the surrounding trees had been flattened.

"Holy shi-"

"Are we done here?" 

~~~

Everly peered down at the screen on the table before her as she tapped her fingers against the wood. She watched Loki suspiciously from the screen. Every little thing he did ended up causing trouble for them. Though he was locked away in a glass cell, she couldn't help but feel as though something was still wrong.

"In case It's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury pressed a few buttons and the floor beneath the cell opened up. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He closed the hatch and gestured to from Loki to the control panel before him. "Ant, boot."

Loki chuckled and backed into the center of the cell. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He finished confidently.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard." Loki grinned, looking directly into the camera. A chill ran down Everly's spine as he somehow managed to stare directly into her eyes. She glanced over at Banner sadly. Fury had a cage built should something go wrong and the big guy decides to make an appearance. There was a certain element of trust that was missing from the group.

"A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." Natasha too looked up at him.

"How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Everly sunk farther into her chair, her frown deepening.

"How desperate am I?" Fury scoffed. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki scrunched up his face and a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury nodded and started toward the exit. "Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." The screen in front of Everly faded away and she let out a puff of air from her cheeks as she leaned back in her chair.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner sassed.

"Like a fungus." Everly uttered under her breath. She was quickly becoming tired of the god's schemes.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve leaned back in his chair. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

The blonde haired man stepped forward. They'd learned his name to be Thor, Loki's brother. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in return I suspect for the tesseract."

"An army... From outer space?" Everly ran a hand over her face.

"So, he's building another portal." Banner folded his glasses. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha looked down at her hands. "Along with one of ours." Everly's face softened. She was obviously close with this other person.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve turned in his chair to look at Bruce.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner hurried.

"Well he's obviously planning something." Everly said, meeting Steve's blue eyes. They were such a bright blue that she frequently found herself captivated by them. They almost perfectly matched the blue of his suit.

"Have care how you speak." Thor was quick to defend him. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha deadpanned.

"He's adopted." Everly rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?" Banner questioned as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Everly spun around in her chair to see Tony waltz in alongside Agent Coulson. "It means, the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Being the first time seeing him outside of his suit, she had hardly even recognized him. He was much shorter than she originally thought.

"No hard feelings Point Break." He patted Thor's arm with the back of his hand. Thor remained still but his eyes flicked between the spot on his arm and Stark. "You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He strutted farther into the room and swatted at the air to gain the attention of some of the people working at computers. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Everly's face scrunched up in confusion and all the agents looked at him oddly.

"That man is playing Galaga." He whined, pointing an accusing finger at one of the agents as he stood up straighter. Steve's eyes flickered to Everly. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony paused. He brought a hand up to cover his left eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Maria Hill replied seriously. Everly snickered, earning a few glares.

"Sounds exhausting." He turned back around and started tapping a pair of screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked plainly.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers." He pulled his hands from his pockets and held his arms out to his sides, looking at the people sitting before him expectantly. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Yes." Everly mumbled.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

Banner started pacing behind Everly. "He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony nodded.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Everly glanced between Tony and Bruce, slightly shocked that they understood any of that. Steve peered over at her with the same confused expression.

"Is that what just happened?"

Tony walked over and offered Bruce a firm handshake. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Everly cringed.

Banner looked down at his shoes awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Everly jumped at the voice of Fury behind her. He always seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve added.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Monkeys? I do not understand-" Thor began.

"I do!" Steve's face lit up as he pointed to Fury. He then turned to look at Everly, a proud smile on his face. "I- I understood that reference." She giggled.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Banner, rolling his eyes.

"This way sir."


	23. Put on the Suit

Bruce waved a small device over Loki's scepter. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." As she walked through the door, Everly took in the lab around her. She still couldn't understand how anyone knew how to work all of this technology.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony was working away on a screen, doing things she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Banner scoffed.

"You know," Tony pointed. "You should come by Stark tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." He snatched a small device from a table as he made his way over to Bruce. Everly stepped father into the room and leaned against a counter, listening to the pair of science nerds.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment." Tony played with the tool in his hands. "No tension, no surprises." He quickly jabbed the device into Bruce's side and it shocked him.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Everly whipped around to see Steve hurry into the room, clearly unenthused with Tony's antics.

"Nothing?" Tony mumbled, obviously he didn't get the reaction he was looking for.

"Are you nuts?" Steve scolded, walking farther into the room. Everly moved to stand beside him as she watched the exchange.

"Jury's out." She shrugged.

"You really have got a lid on it haven't you?" Tony asked Bruce in disbelief. He seemed upset that he wouldn't get to see the beast in action. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve was quickly growing tired of Tony's childish behavior.

"Funny things are." Stark pointed the small tool at Steve and raised his eyebrows. Everly let out a small laugh but immediately cleared her throat when she received a glare from her best friend.

"See, she gets it."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve's eyes flickered to where Banner was watching quietly. "No offense Doc."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark." Steve shot back. Everly wished at that moment that she could disappear. She hated being caught in the middle of an argument, no matter its participants.

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony approached a small metal table and scooped up a bag of blueberries hidden amongst its contents. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" His demeanor had suddenly changed to a serious one, catching Everly off guard. It did make her think though, why hadn't Fury called in help before things got so out of hand? There had to be something more he was hiding. There was more to all of this than what meets the eye. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Everly's eyes flicked to Steve and could practically see the gears turning in his head. It was obvious he didn't want to believe it, but it made sense, even he couldn't deny that.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony said, popping a blueberry into his mouth. "I mean even ask your pal over there." All eyes landed on Everly and she froze, not knowing what to say. She didn't know what to think at this point. Steve was the last to look in her direction, though his gaze lingered the longest.

"It's bugging him too," Tony motioned to Banner. "Isn't it?"

"Uh..." Bruce shook his head in protest. "I just want to finish my work here and-"

"Doctor?"

Bruce hesitated and removed his glasses. "'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Steve nodded.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Banner pointed to Tony who held the bag of blueberries out, silently offering some to Bruce. He shrugged and reached his hand in. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly..." Tony raised a challenging eyebrow at Steve, "building in New York?"

"It's powered by an ark reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Banner continued.

"It's just the prototype." Tony bragged. "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the tesseract project?" Everly Furrowed her eyebrows. The three men looked to her, almost as surprised as herself that she was able to add something useful to the conversation.

"What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce finished.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony walked around the table to stand beside Everly, whose eyes had grown wide.

"I'm sorry, did you say-"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Everly elbowed Steve.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve began, serious as ever. "This is a man who means to start a war, if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony sassed, tossing another blueberry into his mouth.

"And you're all about style aren't you?"

Stark made a face of mock confusion. "Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Everly sent Tony a glare, but her expression softened when her eyes met Steve's.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" He looked back at Tony, his thinking face prominent. He didn't want to believe any of this, but he trusted Everly.

"Just find the cube." He hurried from the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts. Bruce and Tony went back to tapping away at screens in opposite corners of the room. Without thinking, Everly drew in a deep breath and brought her fingers up to her back. She ran them softly along her spine, flinching as they were met with the chill of metal. Her hands began to tremble and her breathing grew shaky.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony grumbled, breaking Everly from her thoughts. "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." She frowned.

"Huh." Banner scoffed. "The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

Tony started towards Everly. "What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah. I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony peeked behind him at a seemingly dazed Everly. He was silent for a moment, thinking over his next words carefully.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare" Everly froze and looked to Bruce sadly, understanding where he was coming from. She didn't have a shield like Steve, or a metal suit like Tony.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart." She looked up to him in surprise. "This stops it." He tapped a few times in the center of his chest where a small circle pushed against the fabric of his shirt and emitted a blue light. "This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor." He waltzed over to Everly and jabbed a finger at her spine. "Like this." She jumped up and swatted his hand away. Though she was thankful for it for obvious reasons, she despised its presence. It made her feel like a freak.

"It's a terrible privilege."

"That's different." Everly said quietly. He turned back around and stopped before her.

"Hey, I read all about your 'situation.' That bullet should have killed you." Tony said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"So you're saying they saved my life?" She scoffed and rolled her shoulders. "That's nice. Saved it for what exactly?"

"I guess we'll find out." He finished, a smirk creeping onto his face.

~~~

Tony sat on the counter, one leg dangling over the side with a screen before him. Banner stood behind him, and Everly sat in a chair off to the side. She tossed a blueberry into the air, letting it fall into her mouth just as Fury burst through the door. Everly nearly choked as she quickly stood from her seat, eyes wide.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony remarked.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now." Banner hurried. "When we get a hit, We'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is 'phase 2?'" Tony's attention was directed back to the screen in front of him once again, along with Everly's. She jumped as Steve slammed a weapon down on a metal table and moved to stand beside her.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Everly looked to Fury now, eyebrows furrowed.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract. This does not mean we're making-"

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" Tony spun the screen around to show what looked to be weapon blueprints. Everly scoffed and her eyes flicked back to Director Fury, waiting for his excuse. To say she was mad would be an understatement. He had been lying to them this whole time, only wanting to regain control of the tesseract so that it could be used to make overpowered weapons.

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve hooked his thumbs on his belt and glanced at Everly, who stared angrily at Fury. She folded her arms over her chest and cocked a hip. Natasha and Thor hurried into the room, pausing once they realized what they had just stumbled into.

"Did you know about this?" Banner pointed at Natasha using his glasses.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" She responded calmly, avoiding his question.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He faked a laugh.

"Loki is manipulating you." She took a step closer.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." His voice grew louder as he spoke, anger bubbling to the surface. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." He gestured to the screen at his side.

"Because of him." Fury blurted, pointing a finger to Thor whose eyes grew wide.

"Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." He explained, as if that justified his lying to them. Everly looked over at Thor, seeing how one could mistake him as a threat. She certainly had when she first met him.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." He explained.

"Most of them." Everly mumbled.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury turned back around to face the Asgardian. "And you're not the only threat." He locked eyes with Everly. "A super soldier hidden in a secret compound. If their cocktail worked once, whose to say they didn't make an entire army?" She went stiff as all eyes found themselves focused on her. The tables had turned in a matter of seconds. She dropped her gaze to the floor and her cheeks grew red. Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, Fury continued. "The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

Steve finally pried his eyes from his friend. "Like you controlled the cube?"

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor took a few steps closer.

"A higher form?" Everly furrowed her eyebrows. They couldn't even handle normal war.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony added sarcastically.

Fury slowly turned around and glared at Tony. "Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve began.

"Hold on. How is this suddenly about me?" Tony questioned. Everly let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand down her face. This was entirely off topic.

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve remarked.

"Steve." Everly warned.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor added, earning a glare from Everly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury shot back.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

"You're not my champion."

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha finally spoke up, though they all continued their incessant bickering. This was quickly getting out of hand. These were not the people she wanted to make angry. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce raised his eyebrows, his arms folded over his chest.

"Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked, feigning confusion.

"Tony stop." Everly hissed.

"Stark, so help me god, if you make one more wisecrack..."

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened." Tony shouted abruptly. Everly frowned, a blue glow catching her eye as she stared oddly at Loki's scepter. The incessant arguing grew distant in her ears.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor's voice was the first that she could decipher, though it seemed to come from far away.

"That's his M.O., isn't it? I mean what are we, a team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Banner said, his angry voice barely registered in Everly's ears as she took a step closer.

"You need to step away." Fury told Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve was quick to push his hand away.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" He yelled. Everly blinked a few times as she was snapped from her previous trance. She turned around to see Steve and Tony brewing an argument.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Okay guys, that's enough." Everly walked up beside Steve and placed a hand on his arm, pulling him away gently.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?" He pulled his arm from her hand walked a circle around Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark deadpanned.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you."

"Steve, seriously leave it alone." Everly said quietly into his ear, trying again to remove him from the situation.

"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony raised a challenging eyebrow. Steve smirked and his eyes fell to Everly, whose face was plastered with concern. She sent him a stern look and shook her head lightly.

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Tony snapped. "You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

It took a second for Everly to realize what he had just said but when she did, her eyes flickered to Tony's. What he said had hurt. Not only was she mad for Steve's sake, but for her own. He wasn't the only one to 'come from a bottle.' She began to wonder if she was nothing more than the concoction forced through her veins. After a second or two, her face contorted in anger that had finally boiled over. That was the last straw. She could almost feel herself snap. Her hand reached instinctively for the pistol tucked away in her waistband. As her fingers wrapped around its handle, she whipped it out, pressing it to Tony's forehead. Everyone in the room froze. Tony looked her in the eye, his prideful expression never once faltered.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." She growled.

"Eve." A hand gently covered both of her own, forcing her to lower the pistol. "Put down the gun." Steve said in a soft, worried tone. She looked down, only now consciously recognizing the familiar feel of a gun in her hands. She blinked a few times and dropped her arms to her sides. Looking up, she saw both Natasha and Fury watching her intently, each with a hand hovering above their own holstered weapons. It even scared herself how quickly she'd snapped. A beeping from the monitor behind her gained everyone's attention.

"Got it."

"You've located the tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I could get there fastest." Tony eyed Everly cautiously.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor objected. Tony began towards the door and Steve reached a hand out to stop him.

"You're not going alone."

Stark swatted the soldier's hand away. "You're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve stood up straighter, starting yet another argument between the two.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony stepped in closer, their faces only inches apart. Everly crossed her arms annoyedly, determined not to get involved again.

"Put on the suit." Steve's tone was harsh.

"Oh my god." Banner mumbled from across the room. He took off his glasses and looked to them with panic in his eyes. As if on cue, an explosion rattled the jet, throwing all of its inhabitants to the ground. Smoke filled the air and Everly coughed a few times, slowly sitting up. Steve and Tony both sat up straight and locked eyes.

"Put on the suit."

"Yeah."


	24. There Was an Idea...

Everly poked her head over the ledge to see Bruce and Natasha lying at the bottom of a hole blown through the floor. She swung her legs over the side, ready to slide down and help when a hand latched onto her arm, dragging her from the room. Peeking up from the floor as she ran, she noticed Steve and Tony racing alongside her. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents rushed about as they struggled to regain control of the situation.

"I'm on it." Tony said out of nowhere, earning an odd look from Everly. He slowed a bit and dove a hand into his pocket to retrieve a small device. He tossed it to her as they ran, and she barely caught it in her fumbling hands. She looked down at the device, confusion plastered over her face.

"Put it in your ear." He explained as the trio weaved through the people who rushed all around the jet.

"Engine three. I'll meet you there." Tony ordered as he started in a different direction. Steve and Everly continued on. She flinched, her eyes growing wide as a roar rattled the walls. Her worried eyes met Steve's, and it was clear that he was trying to hide any concern that may have crept onto his face. Finally, they reached a metal door that shook as somebody pounded against it from the opposite side. Steve pried it open to see three agents standing before them, two of which held up an injured third. One of them uttered a thank you as they hurried by. Steve and Everly stepped through the door a ways, but were forced to stop when met with nothing but open sky. A hole had been blown in the jet, reducing the area to a pile of rubble. 

"Stark!" Steve yelled. Everly's eyes scanned the sky, looking for any sign of Tony. The harsh wind whipped through her brown hair, tossing a few strands in her face. "Stark, we're here!" He tried again.

"Good." Everly furrowed her eyebrows and looked around, confused as to where Tony's voice had come from. She smirked and brought her fingers up to the small device tucked in her ear. The wonders of technology.

"Let's see what we've got." The familiar red and gold suit flew past, stopping just before them. "I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris." Tony mumbled. Everly's face scrunched up, not having understood any of what was said. He pointed a finger past the pair.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He ordered. Her gaze flicked between their destination and Steve as he jumped into the air, grabbing ahold of a metal bar. Her heart skipped a beat when he swung across the expanse of air to where he was instructed. Everly's eyes widened as she watched.

"Holy crap." She uttered under her breath. 

"What does it look like in there?" Tony's voice again came through her earpiece.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve answered. Everly huffed and ran a hand down her face.

"Well, you're not wrong." 

Her eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for a way up to Steve. She bounced on her toes a few times, convincing herself to go through with it before she jumped, grabbing onto the busted platform above her and hauling herself over the edge. After standing to her feet, she leapt forward, grabbing the bar Steve had swung from. She kicked a few times, gaining enough momentum before jumping to the platform on which he stood. Her legs dangled freely in the air as she began to claw her way up. Steve turned around to see his friend hanging over the side, a look of concentration on her face. He reached out a hand, dragging her the rest of the way up.

"I had it." She panted, resting her hands on her knees.

"I know you did." Everly let out a deep breath, her attention falling to the glowing-orange panel in front of them. She cocked her head to the side and scratched her head.

"Does it come with an instruction manual?" 

"If I had to guess." Steve looked over at her. "I'd say no." He cringed as he flipped a few switches. "Okay, the relays are intact." He said into his earpiece. "I hope." 

"What's our next move?" Everly asked Tony as Steve slipped the panel back into the wall.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump." Stark replied. "I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Everly protested, her voice laced with concern.

"Weren't you the one who almost shot me a minute ago?"

"Must we dwell on the past?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. Despite what he may think, she really did feel bad for the way she acted. She was still trying to figure out what had been going through her head.

"Yes, we must."

"Guys." Steve said, unamused.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could-"

"Speak English!" Steve held a finger to his ear.

"See that red lever?" Both Everly and Steve looked to a large red lever on the opposite wall. "It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word."

Steve leapt across the gap separating the two sides with ease. Everly rolled her eyes and took a step back before following him across. Just as her feet met the platform, three agents walked through the door a level below them, guns at the ready. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Everly behind cover, watching them strangely. One grabbed a grenade from his side and tossed it toward Tony. Steve jumped in front of him, swatting the grenade out of the air. He landed before the man, delivering a punch to his face. 

Everly huffed and she dropped to the platform as well, sending a kick to the second agent before he could reach Steve. She swung at the man, though he dodged just on time, ramming the end of his gun into Everly's face. She fell to her back, but wasted no time in using her hands to spring back to her feet. Bullets whizzed past her head and she rolled across the ground, grabbing the rifle beside her. She hurried to her feet, firing back at the rogue agent. The jet jolted and began tipping to the side as it seemed to start its descent. Everly looked to the left just on time to see Steve, just barely hanging onto a wire still attached to the ship. She tossed her gun to the side and hurried to the edge of the platform, watching in fear, unsure of how to help.

"Cap, hit the lever." 

Almost instantly, the air had escaped her lungs. The cold metal of a gun was held tight against her throat. The agent stood behind her, pulling back as hard as he could. Groaning filled her ears and she gasped for air, clawing at her throat desperately. Her mind raced and panic settled deep in her chest. She ran backwards into the wall behind her and the man's grip on her loosened. She grabbed ahold of the gun and ducked beneath it, smashing it into his face. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"I need a minute here." Steve yelled back. Everly stumbled forward, the world around her spinning as black spots danced in her vision.

"Lever, now!" Though Tony's voice echoed through her ears, she turned to see Steve now hanging from the platform. She fell to her knees before him and latched onto his hand, still trying to regain her breath. His wide eyes looked up to meet hers and he grabbed onto her arm, hoisting himself up.

"Uh-oh. Help!" Everly stumbled over to the red lever and pulled down on it with all the strength she had left. Steve tackled her to the ground as more bullets whizzed by. Soon enough, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar metal suit of Tony Stark crash into the remaining agent. Tony rolled over on his back and dropped his head against the floor with a clang. Steve and Everly both panted, out of breath. She leaned her head against the wall behind her and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Steve breathed, looking Everly over.

"Just peachy." She groaned, standing to her feet. He chuckled and followed suit. At the sound of clanking metal, she looked over to Tony, who had made his way to his feet.

"Agent Coulson is down." Her heart sunk as Fury's voice filled her earpiece. 

"A medical team is on its way to your location." A stranger's voice hurried.

"They're here. They called it."

~~~

The room was filled with a dreadful silence. Everly sat at the large table beside Steve, Tony beside him. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to pry her eyes from her hands. She pictured Coulson's smiling face, his eyes twinkling with admiration as he rambled on about Captain America. 

Fury stood at the table opposite of the three. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed a stack of cards to Steve and they scattered across the table before him. The corners of a few were soaked in blood, smearing a bit of red across the glass. Everly felt sick at the sight of them. Steve slowly reached out and grabbed one of the trading cards.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you." Fury shook his head. "I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Everly saw Tony from the corner of her eye. He sat silently as he peered sadly into his lap.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract." The trio looked up to Fury in surprise. 

"I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." He slowly made his way around the table. 

"There was an idea, Stark knows this," Everly's gaze flickered to Tony, who couldn't meet her eyes. "called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Fury rested his hands on the back of an empty chair. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes" Tony abruptly stood from his seat. Everly watched him expectantly. He paused for a moment, then left the room.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Director Fury concluded, folding his hands behind his back.

"Maybe a little old-fashioned is exactly what we need." Everly said quietly.

~~~

As Everly walked through the doorway and took in the room around her, she immediately recognized it. It looked entirely different however when it was void of the large glass cell that had previously held Loki. She caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see Tony. She sighed, slowly approaching as he stared down at the closed hatch in the floor. She leaned back against the railing and folded her arms over her chest. She looked up to see Steve drawing nearer. He looked down at her with sad eyes before they ultimately landed on Tony.

"Was he married?" Steve's voice sliced through the deafening silence.

"No. There was a- a cellist I think." Tony responded.

"I'm sorry." Steve glanced down at his feet. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?" Everly asked as she frowned.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony dropped his hands against his sides and took a few steps back.

"He was doing his job." She argued. 

Tony scoffed. "He was out of his league. He should have waited." He started toward the pair. "He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony." Steve met him half way, though Tony continued walking. Everly stayed where she was, leaned back against the railing of the platform. Her eyes explored the room, noticing a large whole in the wall from a blast of some sort.

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Everly scrunched up her face as she glanced at Steve questioningly.

Tony whipped around. "We are not soldiers." He said angrily. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I." Steve agreed. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right not we gotta put that behind us and get this done." Tony's eyes fell to the wall beside him. Everly followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat, her stomach twisting. On the wall was a patch of red. A patch of blood.

"If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony's eyes widened in realization. Everly furrowed her eyebrows and made her way over to the two.

"That's not the point." Steve added.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live." 

"Why?" Everly cut in.

"To tear us apart." 

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony side-stepped around Steve. 

"Right, we caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that's just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony paused. Steve rose his eyebrows expectantly. 

"Son of a bitch."


	25. Battle of New York

Everly flinched as the door swung open, revealing none other than Captain America, suit and all. She quickly stood from her seat and grabbed an extra pistol from the shelf beside her, stuffing it in her boot. Steve adjusted his gloves and allowed his eyes to trail over his friend. She did a double take when she noticed his lingering gaze.

"What?"

"We've gotta get you a suit." He tried his best to manage a smile. Everly grinned and looked down to her shoes. A frown soon took hold of her features. 

"Can I ask you something?" She peeked up and met his bright blue eyes.

"Go for it." He replied as he continued fiddling with his gloves.

"Do you know anything about a silver locket?" She said softly, bending over to grab his shield from where it had been leaning against the wall. Steve froze.

"A locket?" His expression had completely changed. His eyes filled to the brim with... hope? A smile threatened to spill across his face. Everly's face flushed red and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Nevermind, stupid question." She shook her head and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"No, no- not a stupid question." He hurried. "You remember a locket?" His eyes darted back and forth between hers, desperate to pry any piece of his Everly from them. She furrowed her eyebrows, suspicious as to why a locket got him so excited.

She nodded slowly. "There was a picture of you in it, so I figured you would know what it was." She shrugged nonchalantly. He smiled down at his shoes.

"You got that locket for your birthday."

Everly held out her hand and Steve dropped the necklace in her palm. The cool metal made her flinch slightly, though she hid it well.

She peered up at him, her face softening. "From you?" 

Steve nodded. "And Bucky- he was... a friend." He answered sadly. This Bucky had obviously meant a lot to him. A silence settled between the two. Everly took a deep breath and held the shield out to Steve with a smile.

"You can tell me all about him. But first, let's go kick some Asgardian ass."

First thing they needed was transport, and for that they needed a pilot. The heavy, metal door slid open as Steve and Everly approached. "Time to go." Steve told Natasha who sat waiting for someone.

"Go where?" She returned.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Another door in the room clicked open and out walked the man Everly had seen on a few of the screens throughout the ship. He was one of the men who had been brainwashed by Loki.

"I can." He said as he used a towel to dry his hands. Steve looked from Natasha to the man, hesitant to trust him. She sent him a small nod, ensuring that he was okay.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve finished, hurrying from the room.

Steve and Everly walked side by side. To her left was the man she learned was Clint Barton, a bow in his hand. To Steve's right was Natasha. Everly wasn't entirely sure what the plan was, but she was willing to follow Steve wherever he may lead them. They walked straight up into the back of an open jet. Everly glanced nervously at Steve, but his expression housed no doubts. The pilot turned around and quickly stood to his feet, hurrying over to the four.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Steve cut him off, his voice laced with annoyance.

~~~

Everly pressed a hand gently against the window and her mouth fell open as a blue beam shot into the sky from the tip of Stark tower. Where the blue met the clouds, a gaping hole pulled back the curtain of sky to reveal what appeared to be space itself. She blinked a few times, making sure that what she was seeing was in fact real.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." Natasha said over her earpiece.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" Tony retorted.

"I wish." Everly mumbled, watching the destruction around them with wide eyes.

"Swing up Park. I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Everly steadied herself against a chair and her stomach dropped as the jet jerked around a corner, squeezing between a set of buildings. The gun dropped from the bottom just as Tony whizzed by, followed by numerous gray-skinned creatures. Each of them was almost immediately shot from the sky. The jet turned back around and soared back to the tower, hovering before Stark's name plastered across its front. Everly scoffed in disbelief. She frowned as her eyes caught sight of two people fighting on a wide open balcony area. Upon drawing nearer, she soon recognized them to be Thor and Loki. A sigh of relief escaped her lips knowing that Thor was alive and well. 

"Nat?" Clint looked to the woman beside him.

"I see him." They turned the jet to face the pair of gods and just as they started firing, Loki tossed Thor to the ground, raising his scepter and shooting a blast toward them. Everly was thrown against the wall at the sudden jolt that rocked the jet. She stood to her feet and was immediately scooped up by Steve. He held her close with one arm, using the other to hold onto the bars on the roof as the jet spiraled toward the ground. From the window, Everly could see the flames that had erupted from one of the engines. Buildings passed at break-neck speed, the wings of the quinjet occasionally swiping them as the ground grew closer. Finally, they slammed into the ground. Rocks and debris flew in all directions and glass shattered as they slid to a stop into the building in front of them.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing." Everly sassed, slowly regaining her composure.

"Yeah, when it has both engines." Clint retorted, tossing his headset aside. Steve grabbed his shield and rushed outside as the back door fell open. Everly, Nat, and Clint followed closely behind. Everly's eyes grew wide as she looked at the destruction around them, her mouth slightly agape. Cars scattered the streets and a thin layer of dust filled the air. Debris covered both the street and the sidewalk. No inch was left untouched.

"We gotta get back up there." Steve concluded, weaving in and out between cars. People rushed by all around them, their screams accompanying the blaring sirens that filled the air. Steve slowed to a stop as a loud mechanical groan flooded their ears. Everly nearly ran straight into him from behind. She frowned and looked up to the hole torn in the sky, waiting for whatever made the sound. More chitauri fled from the hole, but it was what followed that made Everly's heart leap to her throat. An enormous creature emerged, producing a terrifying roar as it swam through the air. It was covered almost entirely in a thick metal armor with tall spines that ran along its back. The worm-like creature grew closer to the ground and was headed straight for the group. 

Every inch of Everly's mind was screaming for her to run like the people all around them. But looking around at Natasha, Clint, and Steve, who all held their ground, she wouldn't allow herself to flee. She simply closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable impact. But it never came. A whoosh of air brushed past her face and she managed to pry her eyes open. The creature flew just overtop of them, chitauri leaping from its sides. Her eyes widened in shock and she watched the chitauri crash through the windows of buildings, which were most likely filled with people. She looked to Steve, unable to mask the fear in her eyes. His gaze flickered to her momentarily before he looked into the sky once more.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Everly questioned. He, like Thor, had disappeared during Loki's escape and could be anywhere.

"Just keep me posted." A blast landed beside Everly and she instinctively scurried behind a car. Steve, Nat, and Clint followed, hunkering down behind the car next to her.

"So... any bright ideas?" She sighed, ducking lower behind the protection the car provided.

"We've got civilians trapped up there." Clint nodded toward a building from which countless screams rang through the air. A few chitauri passed overhead, though one in particular caught Steve's attention. 

"Loki." He grumbled. Explosions filled the street, cars everywhere bursting into flames. A tidal wave of destruction swept through the streets, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve peeked around the taxi he was using as cover. A blast shattered the windshield above him and Everly stood to her feet, firing a few shots at the passing chitauri.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Nat assured him. Steve looked to Clint, who had found cover behind an overturned car.

"You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain, It would be my genuine pleasure." Barton responded, pulling an arrow from his quiver and letting it fly. It landed directly in the head of an approaching chitauri. Everly smirked, she was definitely happy to have him on their side. Steve hesitated, locking eyes with her before sprinting forward and leaping from the bridge. He landed atop a bus and rolled, dodging the blasts that nipped at his heels. Everly fired at the chitauri, succeeding in knocking one from the sky. 

She spun around just on time to duck beneath the scepter of another chitauri. She grabbed ahold of the staff and threw her foot into the alien, sending it tumbling backwards. She fumbled with the scepter before quickly aiming and blasting a hole through its chest. 

"I've gotta get me one of these." She grinned, spinning the staff in her hands. A frown fell over her face at the sound of a whimper, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked around for the source. Natasha was busy fending off any chitauri closing in as Clint helped people from a wrecked bus. Another sob prompted Everly's frantic searching of the area. As she began to stray from the two, the crying only grew louder. Finally, she noticed a chitauri inching toward an overturned car. She stood up straight and tossed the staff with all of her strength, it went straight through the space creature. As the chitauri clattered to the ground, a small squeal emerged from the car.

Everly rushed over and laid on her belly, looking up into the seats of the car. Behind the passenger seat was a small boy, probably five or six, still buckled in. His hands covered his face as tears slipped past his fingers, falling to the hood of the car below.

"Hey, you're okay now." Everly said in a soft tone, though it drastically contrasted the explosions around her. She slid further into the car, ignoring the shards of glass that buried themselves in her palms. The boy sniffled a few times and looked down at her as he choked back a sob.

"What's your name?" She hoped that keeping him talking would distract him from the surrounding chaos.

"D- Devon." He hiccupped.

"That's a pretty cool name." She put on her best smile despite the situation at hand. "My name is Everly."

"T-that's a p-pretty cool na-name." He responded.

"If you say so." She chuckled, going to work on the straps of his car seat. All was well until Devon's eyes grew wide as they locked onto something behind her. A pair of hands latched onto her legs, dragging her back through the window of the car, broken glass slicing into her forearms. She winced and rolled to her back just on time to narrowly avoid the sharp chitauri blade plummeting towards her, though it barely caught her side, gouging a path through the skin.

She hissed in pain and reached for the gun in her waistband, wasting no time in firing two rounds into the exposed patch on its chest. She sighed in relief and cringed as she rolled back onto her stomach.

"Okay Devon, I think it's time to go." She said, finally managing to free him of his car seat. She slowly lowered him to the roof of the car and helped him safely through the window. They both stood up, though he took one look at the city around him and again burst into tears.

"No, no, no, it's okay, it's-" Everly tried to console him, not knowing what to do. She didn't want him stuck in the midst of all the chaos, but her options were severely limited. She knelt in front of him and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Close your eyes." She said softly, he did as instructed and squealed when she scooped him up in her arms. Not knowing what else to do, Everly started toward the line of police cars that had gathered at the end of a nearby street. She had gone from attack mode to stealth mode in an instant, hurrying from car to car, desperate to avoid any unwanted attention. She cradled the small boy tight to her chest, afraid to look down at her arms to find him missing. Three policemen came forward as the rest continued firing into the air when she finally reached the cluster of cars. One of them rushed up to her, holding out his arms to receive the small child. But Devon clung to Everly for dear life, still not able to open his eyes.

"You're okay." She reassured him as the officer pried him from her arms. He rested his head on the officer's shoulder as he was carried off. Everly smiled in the slightest when he finally willed himself to open his eyes and look back at her one last time. One of the two policemen eyed her suspiciously, but ultimately nodded a thank you. His partner ran up behind him.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." He yelled above the commotion.

"National Guard?" The other asked in disbelief, ducking when a blast soared above his head. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" Everly jumped as a thud sounded on the roof of the car beside her. She felt a wave of relief crash over her upon realizing it was just Steve. He looked at her oddly, peeking back at the bridge where he thought her to be helping Natasha and Clint.

"You need men in these buildings." He ordered, pointing to a few of the surrounding buildings. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" One of the police officers asked suspiciously. There were a few sudden blasts behind Everly and three chitauri emerged from the settling smoke. Two went directly for Steve, and the other for her. Steve blocked the scepter that came down over his head. He then slammed his shield into the chitauri, sending it flying backwards. He held the shield in front of him on time to block a couple of blasts from the gun of the second chitauri, before eventually batting that one away as well.

Everly dropped to the ground to avoid a blast, picking up a brick as she hopped to her feet again. She kicked a leg out, knocking the chitauri off of its feet before bringing the brick down on its head. She watched as Steve used his shield to slice off the arm of another alien, ramming the shield into it one last time. The wide-eyed officer spun around and started shouting the same orders Steve had.

"I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street."


	26. From Bad to Worse

Steve and Everly rushed back to the bridge where Natasha and Clint were struggling to fend off the onslaught of chitauri. Steve leapt over a car, bringing his shield down on one alien as Everly reached to grab a staff lying on the ground. 

She dropped to one knee and spun in a circle, taking out one chitauri with the swing, and another with the blast that followed. Her head was almost taken off as yet another chitauri soldier flew past her, knocked back from Steve's shield. When it fell to the ground beside her, she plunged her staff into its chest before it got the chance to get up. She grabbed the staff with both hands and used it to assist her in doing an aerial, bringing her foot down on the face of an approaching chitauri. 

Everly jumped as, a few feet from where she was standing, beams of lightning reached down to touch the earth, taking out three more aliens. Next thing she knew, Thor fell from the sky, landing abruptly and leaning against a car to steady himself.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve walked over, sliding his shield onto his arm.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor breathed.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Stark interrupted.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team." Steve replied confidently. Everly huffed.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor grumbled.

Clint readied a few of his arrows. "Yeah? Well, get in line."

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need." Everly sighed, hating to admit that Steve was right. Though she didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the fight, it was better her than a bunch of other people who were much less capable of not dying.

"Without him, these things could run wild." Steve took a few steps backward. "We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to-" He stopped and spun around at the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Everly smirked. Bruce sat atop a rusty old motorcycle, making his way toward them through the debris. He slowed to a stop and took a few steps forward, holding his arms out to his sides.

"So, this all seems horrible." He said simply.

"I've seen worse." Natasha nodded.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." A small grin spread across her lips.

"Stark, we got him." Everly said into her earpiece.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said." Steve seemed almost as surprised to see him as Everly.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

"Uh... What?" Everly looked into the sky, waiting for the familiar red and gold suit to fly past. And as it rounded a corner, she saw the giant creature that followed. One of its fins crashed through a building, demolishing the structure, though it continued on as if nothing had happened. Thor groaned.

"I don't see how that's a party." Everly stuttered as she shifted her weight nervously between her feet. Bruce looked from the group to the giant alien and started toward it. 

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve finally accepted that the 'other guy' needed to make an appearance for any this to work out. Bruce looked back at Steve, but continued walking forward as the beast drew nearer, crashing through the street like a wrecking ball.

"That's my secret Cap, I'm always angry." Banner came to a stop and turned back to the enormous, flying space worm. As he turned, he swung his fist and began to change. Everly took a step back as his skin turned an alarming shade of green. He grew big enough that his shirt was almost instantly reduced to nothing more than a few shreds of cloth. His fist met the alien's face and stopped it dead in its tracks. The front of it gouged a path in the street as the tail end flipped overtop of it. The hulk was pushed back a ways as well, his feet digging into the concrete. The sections of metal armor along the creature's body each popped off and the loud clang of metal filled Everly's ears along with Hulk's roar. The creature came crashing to the ground, heading straight for them.

"Hold on!" Tony fired a rocket at the alien and it was blown to pieces. Steve reached out and snagged Everly, holding her tight and positioning his shield above them. When the chunks had finished raining from the sky, they stood up and listened as chitauri cries filled the air. Steve and Everly stood side by side, Natasha on Steve's other side, and Thor beside her. Next to Thor was Clint, and finally Hulk, who let out a heart-stopping roar. Tony landed beside Everly and they all stood back to back in a circle, preparing for what was to come. 

For the first time since they all met one another, they felt like a team.

"Guys." Nat grabbed everyone's attention. They all looked up to the gaping hole in the sky to see more giant worms and chitauri emerging from it.

"Aaaand there's more." Everly sighed annoyedly.

"Call it Captain." 

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve ordered. 

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint turned to Stark.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." He deadpanned, wrapping an arm around the archer and shooting into the air.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Everly watched as Thor spun his hammer, before if lifted him off the ground and he flew through the air. She would never understand how that worked.

Finally, Steve turned to her and Natasha. "The three of us, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." He did a double take behind him. "And Hulk, smash." The Hulk leapt from building to building, crushing any and every chitauri he came across. This left Natasha, Everly, and Steve to fend for themselves down on the ground.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Everly joked, reloading her pistol. Each of the bullets left the gun almost as quickly as they had entered. The aliens seemed to quite literally come from the woodwork. Everywhere she looked, there they were. A chitauri soldier started for her and she sprinted to a nearby car whose passenger door was left ajar. She jumped through the window and hunched down behind the door as a blast shook the car. Everly peeked through the window, firing multiple shots at the alien before it finally fell to the ground.

As she stood up, she was thrown against the hood of the car. The sudden motion knocked the wind out of her and she drew in a deep breath as her back slammed against the metal. Another chitauri soon appeared in front of her. She wrapped her legs around its neck and grabbed a knife from her boot. She brought the blade straight down into the top of its head and shoved the dead alien aside, standing again.

She looked to her right just on time to see Natasha blast a hole through a chitauri. She started for the flaming haired woman. She watched as Natasha quickly spun around, aiming the scepter at Steve, who was standing behind her. He took a few steps closer and she lowered her weapon, leaning against a nearby car.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She sighed, all three of them looking into the sky where the beam of light had ripped a hole in the sky.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve responded.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Everly shrugged, still out of breath. Steve glanced at her before locking eyes with Natasha, they had a plan.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride."

"I got a ride." Nat deadpanned, tossing her staff aside. "I could use a boost though." 

Steve took a few steps back and gripped his shield tighter. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Natasha shrugged "It's gonna be fun." Everly watched with wide eyes as Natasha ran at Steve, who used his shield to toss her into the air. She latched onto a chitauri that zoomed by overhead, and just like that, she was gone. A blast landed just beside Everly and she brought her hands up to cover her face. Through squinted eyes, she saw a group of chitauri emerge from the dust, guns at the ready. And in an instant, the fighting had resumed.

The endless clashing of metal filled Everly's ears and her heart raced in her chest. She delivered countless punches and kicks to any alien that dared approach her. Gradually, it felt as though less air was able to find its way into her lungs. Her chest burned, her muscles ached, and the dust hanging in the air burned her eyes. It was made abundantly clear that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. She flinched as a ray of light shot past her head, blowing a hole through a chitauri in front of her. A familiar mechanical whir grew louder as she turned around to see the one and only Ironman standing before her.

"Thanks." She exhaled, still unable to catch her breath.

Tony took in her ragged, bloody, beaten appearance. "You look like crap."

"Remember when I asked for your opinion?" She breathed, raising her gun and nonchalantly shooting a chitauri running up behind him. "Me neither." Tony glanced behind him at the dead chitauri and chuckled, shaking his head. He then plowed through a crowd of incoming aliens toward where Steve was fighting the relentless hoard. Everly took out any that Tony may have missed as she made her way over to the pair.

Tony held out his hands and fired two beams at Steve's shield, which redirected them to a line of approaching enemies. Without hesitation, Tony shot back into the sky once again. Finally, Everly was able to make it over to Steve just as he was knocked to the ground. A chitauri soldier stood above him, trying with all its might to plunge its blade through his chest. Everly kicked the staff away and Steve delivered a punch to the alien's face. He slowly sat up, looking to Everly who towered above him. She extended an arm to help him to his feet, which he gladly accepted.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint's voice came through her earpiece.

"I'm on it." He sighed, looking back down at Everly. "Can you handle things here?"

She looked around at the chaos that had engulfed the city and shrugged. "I don't see why not." He hesitated a moment and took a step closer. 

"Go, I got this." She nodded, shooing him away. He gripped his shield tighter and spun around, heading toward the bank. The second he was out of sight, Everly immediately regretted her words. She looked around in fear, no one to be seen other than a few scattered chitauri. She felt utterly alone, exposed, and terrified beyond belief. A few blocks down, she heard another of the giant creatures crashing through buildings. But just as it rounded the corner, it exploded. She barely made out Tony's metal suit that was sent crashing to the ground. 

Her eyes widened in shock and explosions shook a building farther down the street. A group of chitauri swooped down to where Clint was positioned. He jumped from the roof, using a grappling hook to swing back around and crash through the window. Everly's heartbeat quickened and she felt sick to her stomach. Everything was going wrong, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She simply had to sit and watch.

A roar echoed through the streets, catching her attention. Over the top of a building, she could see another group of chitauri, all aiming at something just out of sight behind the rooftops. But based on the roar, she had a pretty good guess as to who it was. Each of them started firing, and flames licked the sky. It felt as though the world was crumbling to pieces all around them.

"Stark, do you hear me?" To her surprise, it was Fury's voice that came through her earpiece. "You have a missile headed straight for the city." Her heart sunk at what could only be described as a toxic mixture of shock and terror.

"How long?" Tony questioned. She was relieved to hear his voice.

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown." She placed a hand over her mouth and took in the city around her that would soon be obliterated. It began to sink in just how majorly screwed they were.

A sharp pain erupted in the back of her right thigh and she fell to a kneeling position. Luckily, she was able to dodge the second time the blade was brought down upon her, resulting in only a cut on her shoulder. The third time the blade neared her, she kicked out her good leg, knocking the chitauri off its feet. It fell onto its own blade, ultimately impaling itself.

Everly dragged herself over to a car, leaning back against it. She inhaled a shaky breath and placed a hand over the cut on her shoulder. When she removed it, she stared oddly at her blood stained fingertips.


	27. Shawarma

"Are you okay?" He asked again, though she had a feeling he wasn't asking about the grazed shoulder.

Everly furrowed her eyebrows as Steve's voice rang through her head. She looked around oddly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry." She brought her right hand up to the locket still clipped around her neck. Neither looked up at the other and a silence filled the tent.

She pushed herself off the ground and shook her head, trying to free her thoughts from the voices that rattled around her mind. 

She let out a shaky breath and her heart fluttered as she met his eyes. "Thank you, Steve."

The sound of movement behind her made her freeze in place. To her surprise, the sound too stopped. She reached for her gun and spun around, aiming straight ahead of her. Her eyes instantly met Steve's bright blue ones and her arm fell back to her side.

She remembered him.

Everly stumbled forward with wide eyes. Steve looked at her strangely, his gaze finally landing on her blood soaked leg. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't respond, she couldn't. She limped toward him, ignoring the searing pain that accompanied each step. The pistol slipped from her fingertips, clattering to the pavement, but she didn't care. "Eve?" She stopped just before him and looked up into those incredible, blue eyes. With a final step forward, she fell into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He froze, not knowing what to do. A tear rolled down her cheek and she let out a quiet sob.

"I remember you." She whispered. A moment of silence passed between the two before Everly felt him return the hug. She rested her head against his chest and tuned in to the steady beating of his heart. She needed proof that he was real, that he was alive and well, and standing before her. "You're alive." She breathed, more to herself. Steve remained silent, unable to find the words. He simply held her tight, afraid that if he let go, she would slip away again.

"This is nice." Thor appeared behind them as he bashed the heads of two chitauri against one another. "But do you think maybe it could wait?" Everly giggled and wiped away a stray tear as she let go of Steve, who smiled and shook his head lightly.

"I can close it." Natasha's voice crackled through Everly's earpiece. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." 

Steve finally pried his gaze from his best friend and held a hand to his earpiece. "Do it!"

"No, wait." Tony objected.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve argued. Everly found that the tiniest of smiles had made its way onto her face. She was finally able connect the dots. Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They were practically the same person. She only wished she'd realized sooner.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." Steve looked to Everly worriedly. She had almost forgotten about that important detail.

"And I know just where to put it." Tony mumbled.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve said sadly.

Everly looked to Steve with wide eyes. "No, there's got to be another way." She peered into the sky and watched as Tony whizzed by overhead. He was latched onto the missile, directing it using his thrusters. Just before crashing into Stark tower, he shot straight up into the air and through the portal. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Everly took a few steps forward, her eyes locked on the hole in the sky. "No, no, no." She mumbled. "Come on Tony." Steve and Thor braced themselves as chitauri began surrounding them, but they all suddenly collapsed. Giant space worms fell from the sky and shook the earth as the met the concrete. But Everly never took her eyes off the portal.

"Close it." Steve huffed. Everly's frantic eyes snapped from him back to the hole again.

"What? No, wait!" She cried. The beam of light was gone almost immediately, and the portal quickly began to close. Just as the hole stitched itself back together, a certain metal man fell through. Everly grinned.

"Son of a gun." Steve scoffed.

"He's not slowing down." Thor exclaimed, winding up his hammer. Before he could leap into the air, Hulk jumped out of nowhere, scooping Tony up and sliding down the side of a building. They hit the ground with a loud thud, Hulk taking the brunt of the fall. He tossed Stark aside like a ragdoll and stood to his feet. Thor ran over to where Tony had yet to move, Steve following behind him. Everly limped after them and knelt down beside the metal suit. Thor turned him over and ripped the mask from his face. 

"Is he breathing?" Everly hurried. Steve listened, and rocked back on his heels. Everyone was silent, looking down at the man who had risked his life to save them all. Hulk took a step back and let loose a roar that sent chills down Everly's spine. Tony's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Hulk tossed his head back, roaring again. Everly smirked, the son of a bitch made it.

"What the hell?" Stark looked around him with wide eyes. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Steve looked up at Everly and let out a sigh of relief. "We won." He nodded.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Tony groaned and looked to Everly. "Have you ever tried shawarma?" Steve's dirt-caked face lit up with a smile. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Everly giggled.

"We're not finished yet." Thor interrupted.

"And then shawarma after." Tony added.

~~~

Everly walked alongside Tony, a slight limp in her step, as he approached the meeting point. To her left, Thor dragged a chained Loki along. He even had a mask slapped over his mouth to keep him silent. Steve swung his leg over his motorcycle and sent Everly a small smile upon seeing her. Banner, Selvig, Natasha, and Clint all drew nearer as well.

Tony cracked open his shiny briefcase to reveal the small cube that had caused all of this chaos in the first place. Selvig held a tube of sorts, with a handle on each end. Using a pair of tongs, Banner slowly lowered the tesseract into the tube. Thor was handed the tube, and he exchanged goodbyes with Selvig before holding one end out to Loki. He rolled his eyes and gripped onto the handle. Thor looked at the people around him, sending Everly a final nod before the pair of gods each twisted their end. 

A blue energy surrounded the two, beaming them into the sky. Just like that, they were gone. As was the tesseract. Put of sight, but not entirely out of mind. Having done what they came to do, the group slowly disbanded, exchanging goodbyes. Steve and Tony shared a handshake and a look. Banner slid into the passenger seat and Tony in the driver's seat. Everly frowned, he was supposed to be her ride.

As he began to drive off, she held her arms out in confusion. He sent her a small wave and a grin before speeding off. She dropped her arms at her sides and turned around to see that Nat and Clint had also left.

"You guys suck." She uttered. Everly turned around to see Steve sitting atop his motorcycle, a smirk plastered across his face. He patted the seat behind him and waited patiently. She limped over, stopping just before reaching him. 

"Fine, but... not too fast." She winced as she swung her leg over the seat, making herself comfortable.

"Ready?" Steve asked. She nodded quickly, sucking in a deep breath. "Hold on." He threw over his shoulder. Everly hesitated, but soon wrapped her arms around his stomach as the motorcycle roared to life. He looked down at her hands and smiled as he felt her head rest lightly against his back.


	28. No Sandwich Left Behind

Everly squealed as a blindfold was slipped over her eyes. 

"Oh you're fine." Tony's voice sassed. 

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyedly, trying to move the fabric from her face. He swatted her hands away and she groaned

"Up, come on. Get up." He avoided her question, helping her up from where she sat at the table. He grabbed her arm, beginning to lead her away.

"Wait!" She slammed on the brakes, turning around and holding her arms out, blindly feeling for the table. 

"Oh my god." Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face as she finally found the other half of her sandwich. She turned back to where his voice had come from and took a bite of her PB&J, missing her mouth the first time.

"Okay, let's go." She mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed onto her free arm, leading her again. Eventually, she had finished her food, and he let go of her arm. This left her to rely entirely on the sound of his voice for navigation. She lagged behind him a ways, holding her hands out in front of her as feelers. Though she was fairly familiar with the room, it hadn't yet been entirely committed to memory. Soon enough, she rammed her toe into something hard and hissed in pain.

"Ow, Tony!" She froze, not knowing what she had kicked and not wanting to go any farther. He spun around and smirked.

"Step." He said plainly.

"Yeah, I got that. Thanks." She retorted, lifting her foot higher than necessary to scale the step. She continued on, slowly but surely, listening carefully as Tony rambled on. She heard what sounded like a heavy door sliding open, and kept walking.

"Wall." Tony deadpanned as she ran face-first into the doorframe. She heard him chuckle and she groaned, bringing a hand up to meet the sore spot on her forehead. Her hands fumbled with the blindfold and she yanked it from her face.

"Damnit Tony." She hissed. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the sight before her.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He folded his arms across his chest. Before the two was a suit set out on display. It was a blue color, almost like that of Steve's suit. Red bands wrapped around the legs in multiple places, and white lines created intricate shapes in the fabric. Black knee pads, and fingerless gloves also adorned the suit. A black belt wrapped around the waist, a white star in the center of the buckle.

"You made this?" She walked over to the display, examining the suit up close.

"Yep." He replied confidently before pausing. "Well, with the help of my old man from beyond the grave." 

Everly turned around, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Howard?"

"I found the sketches in one of his journals." He shrugged. She smiled faintly and ran her fingers gently over the material of the suit.

Tony cleared his throat. "I made a few changes of course." Everly nodded silently and continued to stare at the suit before her. A silence settled between the two.

"You know he looked for you?" Tony finally spoke, standing straighter as he dove his hands into his pockets. Everly froze and her heart leapt to her throat.

"What?" She said quietly. Her hands began to tremble.

"He never did forgive himself for letting you go." Everly shook her head softly. Her heart ached knowing that Howard thought he was to blame for all that had happened. She hadn't even considered how he must have felt about the whole situation. She had always assumed that nobody looked, that no one cared.

"He came so close, thought for sure they'd caught up to you." 

"Tony." Everly tried to silence him, holding back tears.

"And they had. Only thing between you was a brick wall." He scoffed. She turned around and looked to Tony with sad eyes.

"Thank you... for the suit." She said in a shaky voice as she brushed past him out the door.


	29. Sleep is For the Weak

Tony had so graciously offered Everly a room at his mansion in Malibu until she was able to get her life together. The billionaire definitely had his moments, though they were mostly annoying ones. Steve too offered for her to stay with him, but she didn't want to intrude. He lived in a single bedroom apartment, whereas Tony had an entire mansion. Not that it mattered all that much to her, it just made things easier. Besides, Steve had gotten time to cope with what had become of the world around him. Now it was Everly's turn. She needed the time and space to think, and Tony Stark provided. However, that didn't mean the star-spangled man was entirely absent from her mind. She often wondered if perhaps he thought of her as much she did him.

She laid in bed, unable to fall asleep. Horrible memories flashed through her mind and kept her from drifting off. She sighed and rolled over to see that the clock beside her read 1:14 a.m. With a groan, she tossed her head back into the pillow. Slowly, she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before standing to her feet. She shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen, where she was planning on getting a glass of water. She stopped however when she heard Tony's voice downstairs in his workshop. She furrowed her eyebrows and started down.

"Forty-six." There was a small click followed by an 'ow'. 

"Forty-seven." Everly immediately recognized the British accent to be JARVIS, Tony's AI. The first time she heard him, she looked around everywhere thinking she was crazy. Tony thought it funny to let her carry on for a week thinking she was before finally deciding to tell her.

Her eyes explored the room, looking from the wall of metal suits, to the small Christmas tree tucked away in a corner.

"Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate-" 

"No." Tony interrupted, shaking out his arm. He held the gun-like device to his wrist and yelled again at the click. "Forty-eight." He shook his arm out a final time and removed the piece of cloth between his teeth, using it to wipe away the drops of blood. Everly pushed off from the doorframe and walked deeper into the workshop. Tony looked up and his brown eyes met hers.

"Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete."

"As you wish sir. I've also repaired a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore."

"Which I will." He set the cloth aside and sniffled. "Alright, let's do this."

"DUM-E." He sighed, looking to the robotic arm that was sweeping the floor. "Hi DUM-E." 

"How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it." Everly let out a small laugh and looked at the cone-shaped hat that sat atop DUM-E's head, the word 'DUNCE' written across it. 

"Hey, hey!" Tony stood to his feet and swung a few times at a punching bag as he walked by. 

"What are you doing out of the corner? You know what you did." He pointed a finger behind him. "Blood on my mat. Handle it." He sauntered over to Everly and rested his hands on his hips. 

"What can I do for you?" He deadpanned.

"Tony, you haven't slept in 3 days." She said groggily.

"Nor have you." He replied, turning and walking over to a robotic arm holding a video camera. She rolled her eyes.

"Focus up ladies." He cupped his hands together as he stood on a slightly elevated, circular platform.

"Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite. I am pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass baby brother." He pointed to the robot holding the camera. "Start tight and then go wide. Stamp date and time."

He took a beep breath before continuing. "Mark 42. Autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test." Everly raised her eyebrows, having no idea what any of that meant. Much of what came out of his mouth was like a foreign language.

"Initialize sequence." Tony held his arms out to the sides and touched his fingers together. There was a noise across the room, some pieces of a suit on a table hissed to life. Everly's eyes widened.

"Evelyn, drop my needle." He gestured to the record player on the table beside Everly. She flinched upon hearing the nickname, but lowered the needle to the record. Finally, something she was familiar with. She laughed as Tony raised his arms, dancing and bobbing his head to the funky Christmas music that filled the air. He paused, then shot out a hand toward the table covered in suit pieces. Everly watched intently, overcome with curiosity. He dropped his arms and stared annoyedly at the pieces. He held his arm out a second time, though nothing happened.

"Crap." He banged his fist against his left arm a few times before trying a third and final time. One of the pieces whirred to life, and flew towards Tony, attaching to and wrapping itself around his left hand. Two more pieces came next, one finding a place on his shoulder, the other covering his arm. He looked at Everly and smirked at the expression of shock plastered across her face. He held his right arm out next, the second hand of the suit flying toward him.

"Alright, I think we got this. Send 'em all." He beamed, holding his hands on either side of his head. Two pieces launched from the table, Tony lifted his leg just on time to catch them. Another piece seemingly came from nowhere, burying itself in the glass showcase behind him. He watched as Everly ducked just on time to dodge another chunk of metal. It flew towards him and he held his arm in front of his face to block it. The metal piece bounced off his arm, and into the light above his head. Sparks rained down on him.

"Probably a little fast." Everly breathed, keeping an eye out for anything else that could take her head off.

"Slow it down." Tony agreed, clanking his hands together in a 'T.' "Slow it down just a-" He barely dodged on time to avoid being decapitated. "...Little bit." He recovered. Another piece latched onto his leg, and another slammed against his groin. The force had knocked him back and he groaned, doubling over. Everly cringed. A chunk that had lodged itself in the wall behind him clanked against his back, sending him flying forward. He used the thrusters in his hands to catch him just before his face hit the floor. 

"Cool it will ya Jarvis?" He wobbled through the air back over to the platform. The chest piece found him next, covering everything left exposed. All but his face. The mask flew past him, crashing into the record player beside Everly. She jumped back in surprise. The mask quickly scraped itself off the ground and hovered in the air as if waiting for something. Everly looked at it oddly and tapped her finger against the golden metal floating before her.

"Come on. I ain't scared of you." Tony taunted. It started flying towards him, and clanked against the corner of the table, turning to face the other way. Tony flipped upside down, catching the mask on his face as if he had done it a million times. He slammed his fist into the ground as he landed in a superhero pose. He slowly looked up at Everly, who stared back at the glowing slits of the mask.

"I'm the best."

"I'm too tired for this crap." She mumbled. In the blink of an eye, the piece buried in the glass slammed into him from behind. He was thrown forward and the suit crumbled as he landed just before her. He groaned, making his way to his feet. Everly tried her hardest to suppress her laughter, prying the mask from his helmet.

"As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work." Jarvis stated plainly, only making it harder for Everly to keep a straight face.

~~~

"Why am I here?" Everly asked and she stepped out of the car. Tony adjusted his glasses and stood up straighter.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He said plainly, starting into the restaurant. She sighed and hurried up the concrete stairs behind him. Faint voices flooded her ears as Everly perched her head against her fist. She watched the news station that played on the television propped in the corner. Tony and Rhodey's chattering seemed distant in her ears, like the music that drifted softly through the air. She furrowed her eyebrows as an image flashed across the screen before the picture resumed. But it wasn't the news. Instead, a man with a long beard and sunglasses slowly walked across the screen, his hands folded behind his back. Everly nudged Tony, directing his attention to the screen.

"Some people call me a terrorist." The camera panned to a row of men holding guns up to a line of people kneeling. The kneeling men all fell to the ground as gunshots filled the air. Her heart sunk to her feet.

"I consider myself a teacher." The strange-accented voice continued. "America. Ready for another lesson? In 1864, in Sand Creek, Colorado, the US military waited until the friendly Cheyenne braves had all gone hunting. Waited to attack and slaughter the families left behind and claim their land." Everly looked down at her hands.

"39 hours ago, the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I... I... I did that." The man grinned. "A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuvers. The braves were away. President Ellis, you continue to resist my attempts to educate you sir. And now you've missed me again. You know who I am. You don't know where I am. And you'll never see me coming." A few images flashed across the screen again before finally, the broadcast had ended. Everly looked over to Tony, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This wasn't the first time the news had been interrupted to show the disturbing footage. Numerous news channels discussed the broadcasts and what they could mean, and others focused on the President's response.

"Central to my administration's response to this terrorist event is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes." Everly slowly turned to look at the man sitting beside her, who just happened to be Colonel James Rhodes himself. His picture flashed onscreen as the camera showed a metal suit, painted red white and blue, walk out. It was one of Tony's suits. How did they end up with one of Tony's suits?

"The American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot." Tony gave Rhodey an odd look.

"It tested well with focus groups alright?" He quickly defended.

"'I am Iron Patriot!' It sucks." Tony grumbled mockingly.

"Listen, War Machine was a little too aggressive all right? This sends a better message." Everly nodded, only half listening as she shoved a fry in her mouth. 

Tony sighed. "So what's really going on? With the Mandarin?" Rhodey took a sip of his drink and peeked at Everly from the corner of his eye. It was clear that he didn't quite know what to think of the strange woman.

"Seriously, can we talk about this guy?" Tony lowered his voice and leaned in, taking off his glasses.

"It's classified information Tony." Rhodey returned, his eyes continuously landing on Everly. Tony glanced between the two. 

"It's fine, she's fine." He hurried.

Rhodey paused, "Okay, there have been nine bombings."

Everly nearly choked on her water. She dropped the glass back to the table, her eyes growing wide. "Nine?"

"The public only knows about three. But here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings."

"You know I can help. Just ask. I got a ton of new tech. I got a prehensile suit." Tony began, "I got bomb disposal. It catches explosions in mid-air." She couldn't help but think of how handy that would have been in New York. The whole thing had seemingly chipped away pieces of the man.

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Rhodey asked, genuinely worried for his friend. Everly glanced at Tony sadly as she let out a puff of air from her cheeks.

"Einstein slept three hours a year. Look what he did."

"Yeah, and he's dead." Everly mumbled, shoving another fry in her mouth.

"People are concerned about you Tony. I'm concerned about you."

"You're gonna come at me like that?" Tony said in disbelief.

"No, look, I'm not trying to be a dick-" Everly cleared her throat and sat up straight as a few kids approached. "...tator." Rhodey recovered. A small boy with glasses perched upon his face, and a taller girl stood before Tony. 

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" The girl asked, holding out a piece of paper to him. 

"If Richard doesn't mind." Tony gestured to Rhodey, who shook his head in disapproval as Everly stifled her laughter. "Are you alright with this, Dick?"

"Yeah, fine with me." The young girl smiled and slid the crayon drawing across the table. Everly's eyes widened as she saw the picture of Iron Man carrying a nuke through the sky. It was from New York. Her palms felt sweaty, and each breath grew smaller. She looked to Tony worriedly.

"What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Erin."

He looked down at the little boy, who remained silent. "I loved you in A Christmas Story by the way."

Rhodey leaned across the table. "Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After New York, aliens... come on. They need to look strong." Tony looked straight ahead of him and sucked in a deep breath. Everly could almost feel the anxiety radiating off of him as his every inch went rigid. She looked back at the drawing to see 'ERIN HELP ME' scribbled in crayon.

"Stopping the Mandarin is a priority, but it's not..." Colonel Rhodes rambled on, oblivious to his friend's worsening state.

"It's not superhero business." Tony but in.

"No, it's not quite frankly."

"I get it." Tony nodded, shifting uncomfortably in place.

"It's American business." Rhodey continued. 

"Shut up." Everly said abruptly, never taking her eyes off of Tony. Rhodey slowly turned to her, glaring at the woman in disbelief.

"That's why I said I got it." Tony hurried, flinching as the crayon snapped in two. He placed a hand over his face and took another deep breath. 

"Are you okay?" Everly asked softly.

"I broke the crayon." He sighed.

"Are you okay Mr. Stark?" The little girl asked sweetly.

"Take it easy Tony." Rhodey added, only now realizing what was going on. A silence hung between the group and the little boy leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"How did you get out of the wormhole?" Tony gasped, pushing his chair backwards and jumping to his feet. He rushed away from the table without a word.

"Wait a minute. Tony." Rhodey protested. Everly quickly stood to her feet and followed after Tony as he burst through the door. He shoved past the crowd of people outside, mumbling apologies as he did.

"Tony wait." Everly too pushed through the crowd as she hurried down the steps.

"I'm just checking on the suit." He gasped, his breaths growing heavier. The red and gold suit that stood on the sidewalk opened up, welcoming him inside. It wrapped around him and he fell to his knees, clanking against the concrete as he panted. Everly shoved through the curious people who had gathered around to watch. She knelt in front on him, placing a hand on either side of his mask. 

"Breathe Tony. You're alright." She tried her best to remain calm, though inside, she too was panicking. She didn't know what to do or how to help, which obviously only made the situation worse. She took a few deep breaths of her own, hoping he would try to match her breathing. Her eyes darted back and forth between the glowing eye-slits in his mask, dying to know what was going on behind it. She sat there a moment, giving him all the time he needed. It felt as though hours had passed before he finally recovered.

"Thanks." He said quietly, his head tilting up in the slightest as if to look her in the eye. Rhodey pushed through the crowd and crouched beside Everly, knocking on Tony's helmet a few times.

"Come on man, this isn't a good look. Open up." He said calmly.

"Sorry, I gotta split." Everly and Rhodey followed Tony to his feet. He paused a moment, looking between them before disappearing into the sky.


	30. Bringing the House Down

Everly furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her book when she heard whimpering from a few rooms down. She turned and looked at the clock that read 3:05 a.m. Everyone had been asleep for a while now. The whimpering continued, and had grown into small shouts. She slipped out of bed, the cold wooden floor sending a chill creeping down her spine. She took the doorknob in her hand and slowly creaked the door open, beginning to pad down the hallway. The strange noises were loudest at the door to Pepper and Tony's room. She paused, debating whether or not she really wanted to go in there. She could find anything beyond that door. Leaning forward, she gently pressed an ear to the door and listened.

"Tony." Pepper whispered as another shout filled the room. Everly huffed, pushing the door open and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Everything okay in here?" Pepper glanced worriedly in her direction, but continued to shake Tony. Everly's heart skipped a beat as she stepped a bit further into the room. She squinted to see that his eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers wrapped in a death grip around the sheets. His body trembled from the horrors of yet another nightmare.

"Tony. Tony? To-" Pepper gasped as a metal suit lunged from the dark corner, latching onto her arm and pinning her against the bed. Everly's eyes widened as she rushed toward them, prying the metal hands from around Pepper's wrist. The helmet of the suit turned slowly to look at her, and threw a fist into her face. She stumbled backward and wiped the blood from beneath her nose. Tony jerked awake, leaping out of bed and holding his hands out to the suit. 

"Power down!" The helmet immediately sagged, the glow fading from its eye slits and circular chest piece. Tony made a sweeping motion with his hands and the suit crumbled to pieces at Everly's feet. The trio's breathing filled the room and Pepper hurried to flick on the lights.

"I must have called it in my sleep." Tony said in a shaky voice, burying his face in his hands. "That's not supposed to happen." He slowly turned to look at a clearly rattled Pepper. "I'll recalibrate the sensors." He breathed. "Can we just... just let me..." Pepper soon rose from the bed, slipping a shirt over her tank top as she dragged a hand down her face. "Just let me catch my breath. Hey, don't- don't go. All right? Pepper-"

She started toward the door. "I'm going to sleep downstairs. Tinker with that." Everly flinched as the door slammed shut behind her. Tony hung his head and slammed a fist into the mattress. He ran a hand through his hair and look up at Everly, whose hands were perched on her hips as she huffed.

"Are you okay?" She sighed, sniffling away the feeling of a runny nose.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly, noticing that around her eye had already begun to darken.

She brushed off his apology. "You didn't answer my question."

His brown eyes met hers and he drew in a shaky breath. "I don't know."

~~~

Everly shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she took in the hospital room around her. Happy, Tony's head of security, laid in the bed across the expanse. He was covered in bandages and tubes. The steady beeping of the monitor beside him was beginning to give her a headache. She bounced her leg up and down nervously and fiddled with her fingers. Simply being in the room reminded her of when she first woke up, knowing nothing of her past. It was something she didn't like to think about. She could almost see the pain in Steve's eyes.

She hadn't gotten to talk much to Happy, though she knew he was quite close with Tony. What she did know, was that he didn't deserve to be a part of that bombing. Then again, who does? When she had first seen the reports on the news, she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Anyone close enough was immediately turned to ash, leaving behind nothing but a shadow on the wall. Her attention snapped to the door as it swung open, in walked a nurse. She walked around the bed, flicking a switch on one of the machines before reaching for the television remote. 

"Hi." Tony got her attention. She spun around, startled to see the pair sitting behind her. 

"Do you mind leaving that on?" He asked politely.

"Sure." She flashed him a smile. He stood from his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and peering up at the tv.

"Sunday nights. PBS. Downton Abbey. That's his show. He thinks it's elegant." He shrugged. Everly looked back to Happy with sad eyes. Tony lightly tapped Everly's shoulder and she too stood. He stopped just before her hand reached the doorknob.

"One more thing. Make sure everyone wears their badges. He's a stickler for that sort of thing. Plus my guys won't let anyone in without them." He finished, his eyes began to water as he finally left the room.

"He's gonna be okay Tony." Everly said as she walked behind him through the halls. He mumbled something, though she didn't quite hear what he had said. When they reached the lobby, all that could be seen through the windows were reporters. They swarmed the building, just waiting for Tony to leave. Everly took a deep breath before stepping outside.

"We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. We're hoping he'll give us the reaction... his reaction to the latest attack." She heard one of the reporters say into a camera. Suddenly, they were everywhere. Camera flashes filled Everly's eyes, blinding her as people stuck microphones in her face. So many questions were being tossed about that she couldn't for the life of her make out a single one of them. She followed closely behind Tony as he plowed through the crowd.

"Our sources are telling us that all signs are pointing to another Mandarin attack." One woman's voice stood out among the rest. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"Hey Mr. Stark," A man stepped forward, a phone clenched in his hand. "When is somebody gonna kill this guy?" Everly made her way over to the passenger side of Tony's shiny white car and watched him turn around slowly. "I'm just saying."

"Is that what you want?" He asked the reporter. Tony took a deep breath. "Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you." 

"Tony, maybe we should just go." Everly whispered. He ignored her and continued.

"I know you're a coward. So I've decided," He swiped the glasses from his face."...that you just died pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here. It's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no pentagon, it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu Point, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." He grabbed the phone from the man's hand.

"That's what you wanted right?" He asked, chucking it into the wall where it shattered to pieces. "Bill me." He slipped into the car, as did Everly, and they sped off. She looked to him with wide eyes.

"Nice move genius." She groaned.

~~~

Everly flipped the page of her book and peeked out the window, where multiple news helicopters circled. She still couldn't understand why Tony thought it was such a great idea to give out his address. Her stomach dropped when the sound of a doorbell broke through the veil silence. From where she was sitting on the couch, she made out a brunette woman knocking on the glass door. She stared in at Everly, waiting for an answer. Followed by a mechanical buzzing noise, the door clicked open. The woman entered. Everly closed her book and stood to her feet.

Tony rounded the corner in one of his suits. "Right there is fine." He paused, his mask flipping open. "You're not the Mandarin. Are you? Are you?"

The woman chuckled. "You don't remember. Why am I not surprised."

"Don't take it personally. He probably doesn't remember what he had for breakfast this morning." Everly stepped forward. He turned around, sending her an annoyed look.

"I do too." He argued, taking a moment to think about it.

"Gluten-free waffles sir." Jarvis answered.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Okay look, I need to be alone with you, someplace not here." The woman glanced at Everly standing behind him. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and folded her arms over her chest. It seemed that everything was far too important for the likes of her. "It's urgent."

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship." He turned around, making his way back toward Everly. A bag suddenly landed at his feet, then another.

"It's... with her." Everly scrunched up her face and peered up to where the bags had been raining from the sky.

"Tony?" Pepper called. His suit opened up and he stepped out, rubbing his hands together. "Is somebody there?"

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen." The woman's face housed a look of surprise when her name rolled effortlessly off his tongue. "Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely." He paused, lowering his voice. "Please don't tell me there's a twelve year old kid waiting in the car that I've never met." He whispered as Pepper's heels clicked down the staircase.

"He's thirteen." Maya deadpanned. Tony flinched, his eyes growing wide. 

"No, I need your help." 

"But, what for? Why now?"

"Because I read the papers and frankly, I don't think you'll last the week." 

"I'll be fine." Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry, with Happy in the hospital I didn't know we were expecting any more guests." Pepper approached the trio.

"You weren't." Everly coughed.

"...and old girlfriends."

"She's not really."

"No, not really- It was just one night." Maya explained, looking between the couple.

"Yep." Tony agreed.

"That's how you did it, isn't it?" Pepper faked a smile. If she were to meet all of Tony's one night stands, she would probably lose her mind.

"It was a great night." Tony added. Everly brought her palm to her face. He had a funny way of digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Yep. Well, you know. You saved yourself a world of pain." Pepper finished. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her strangely. Everly snickered.

"What?"

"I'm sure." Maya said awkwardly.

"Trust me." Pepper turned to face Tony. "We're going out of town."

"Okay. We've been through this. Nope." He shook his head in retaliation.

"Yep!"

"The man says no."

"Immediately and indefinitely."

"Honey..."

"Great idea, let's go." Maya but in, moving to grab Pepper's bags. Everly glanced at the woman oddly.

"I'm sorry, that's a terrible idea- Please don't touch her bags."

"Is it really such a bad idea?" Everly finally added. Tony paused and met her eyes. She almost grew excited at the idea of leaving town. Perhaps she would take up Steve's offer to stay with him. She could see him again after all this time. With so much going on between Pepper and Tony, it seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"This is how normal people behave."

"I can't protect you out there." Tony's voice grew louder and nearly broke a time or two. It was almost heartbreaking how much pressure he put on himself to protect the woman he loves.

"Is... is that normal?" Maya pointed to the giant stuffed bunny in the corner.

"Sadly, that is very normal." Everly answered plainly.

"Yes this is normal!" Tony yelled. "It's a big bunny. Relax about it!"

"Calm down." Pepper said softly.

"I got this for you!" Tony gestured to the stuffed animal. Everly sighed and turned around, the flickering images on the television catching her eye. On the news was live footage of the house.

"Guys." She tried to end their bickering. Maya's gaze fell to the television as well.

"Can we um..."

"What?" Tony snapped.

"Do we need to worry about that?" Maya pointed to the screen. They all watched with wide eyes as a missile neared the mansion. Everly's heart quickened and she turned to the large glass window that overlooked the sea just as it shattered. Maya jumped to the side and Everly, Tony, and Pepper were all thrown backwards. In that moment, it seemed as if time itself had slowed to a crawl. Rocks and debris flew in all directions, and a ringing filled her ears. Tony called his suit, and it latched onto Pepper, essentially wrapping her in a shield. Everly heard the metal suit clang against the wall beside her just before she herself hit it. The impact knocked the air from her lungs and she gasped, trying desperately to fill them again. As the world around her settled, the sounds of it were left muffled to her ears. She mustered all of her strength and dragged herself to a sitting position. She brought a hand up to the side of her head and pulled it away to see that blood stained her fingertips.

"Damn." She hissed, wrapping an arm around her ribs, which felt as though they had been shattered into a million pieces. From the corner of her eye, she watched as a chunk of the ceiling clanked against the metal suit that hovered above Tony. The metal suit in which Pepper was still encased.

"I got you." She breathed as the mask flipped open.

"I got you first... Like I said, we can't stay here." He groaned, standing to his feet. Everly let loose a hoarse cough and squinted through the settling dust to see another missile heading for them.

"Tony get down!" She cried, shoving him from where he stood in front of the window. The window shattered, sprinkling her in shards of glass. She was knocked to the ground again.

"Move, I'm right behind you!" He shouted to Pepper as he rushed to Everly's side, helping her to her feet. When they turned around, the floor between them and Pepper split in two. A ravine divided the trio, leaving nowhere to go.

"Get her, we're gonna find a way around." Tony motioned to Maya. Pepper hesitated. "Stop stopping. Get her, get outside." He demanded. "Go!" 

"Maybe we can-" Everly was cut off as another missile rattled the building, causing the rest of the ceiling to begin its collapse. After a fourth missile, their half of the house began to tilt, its contents sliding out the window into the sea below. Tony lost his footing and Everly reached out to grab him, though she was a second too late. He slid across the slanted floor and latched onto metal beam just before crashing through the window. Everly soon began to slide as well.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is clear of the structure." Jarvis's voice boomed over the quaking of debris. Tony took a deep breath and locked eyes with Everly, who nodded in return. He held out his hands, instructing the suit to come to him. He climbed the incline, pieces of the suit finding their place on him. Everly ducked as heavy gunfire crashed through the gaping hole in the side of the mansion. Bullets ricocheted off of Tony's suit and knocked him forward. Finally, the suit had been entirely put back together again. She could see the glow of his eyes through the curtain of dust that hung in the air. A final blast was all it took to completely destroy the foundations of the mansion. It split in two, their end making a nose dive toward the ocean. Everly lost her footing and barely was able to grab ahold of a beam. Her legs dangled from the window and she looked up to Tony, panic settling in her chest. She tried with all her might to haul herself over the edge, to no avail.

"Jarvis where's my flight power?"

"Working on it sir. This is a prototype." He fired a blast at a piano sliding toward him, it whizzed past her head and took out one of the attacking helicopters.

"That's one." He mumbled. He clawed his way to his feet and ran into the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, Everly saw an explosion as a second helicopter was destroyed.

"That's two." She braced herself as the helicopter spun out of control, crashing into the house. Tony was thrown forward in the explosion and she heard a loud clang as he fell to the concrete floor of the lower level.

"Damnit Tony." She grumbled. Her blood soaked hands dragged her over the edge, shards of glass burying themselves in her arms. She scaled the now almost vertical floor and peeked down at the level below. Tony held tightly onto a support beam, unsure of where to go from there. She slowly lowered herself to the beam and grabbed onto his hand, trying her hardest to pull him up. The cars around them slipped into the ocean, and flames engulfed each of Tony's suits that stood against the wall. Soon enough, the floor fell from beneath them and the rest of the mansion was sent crashing to the water. Everly's eyes widened as she looked down at Tony. She closed her eyes and was immediately engulfed in freezing water.

It took a second for her to realize what had happened, but when she did, her eyes snapped open. The water burned as she began trying to swim to the surface. Fear settled deep in her bones as she realized that she was trapped beneath a pile of debris, and tangled in wires. Her lungs cried out for air and panic set in.

She looked to her left and made out Tony's glowing hand sticking up through a pile of rubble. She wished there was some way she could help him, and felt utterly useless as she couldn't even help herself. Instinct told her that she needed to breathe, that she needed to take a deep breath and everything would be fine. She pushed against the rocks above her, succeeding in only knocking a few away. What little strength she had left was quickly dwindling by the second. Her eyelids grew heavy and she was met with nothing but darkness.


	31. Gone

Steve sighed and flipped open the manila folder before him. Inside was a stack of old files, the face of someone he once knew plastered on each page. All of the Howling Commandos had their own designated file, each of them with a stamp across the front reading 'DECEASED.' Everyone from his past was gone. Everyone but Everly that is.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the next photo he came across. 'Carter, Margaret' it said. But this one was different. There was no red ink stamped across the front. Instead, it said 'RETIRED.' Peggy was alive. He glanced to the section of the page that listed her current address and telephone number. He peeked back up to the phone across the room. Was this loose thread one that he wanted to pull?

Steve gently set Peggy's file aside and moved onto the next. Howard Stark, 'DECEASED.' Beneath the final off white paper was a newer looking one. He picked it up and immediately recognized Tony Stark staring back at him. He scoffed, tossing Tony's file atop the stack as he ran a hand down his face. He stood from the table and started toward the kitchen. Something on the television caught his eye and he instead made his way into the living room. On the news was a photo of the billionaire himself. The camera then zoomed out to show a pile of rubble, what looked to have at one point been a house. He took a few steps into the room and slowly lowered himself onto the couch, watching the screen intently.

"Behind me is what's left of billionaire, Tony Stark's mansion. Officials say a body is yet to be found. However, witnesses claim that there were two people still inside the building when it collapsed, Stark, and a Miss Everly Walker..."

Steve froze, though his heartbeat quickened as he watched with wide eyes. They couldn't possibly be talking about his Everly. He just got her back, he wasn't ready to lose her all over again. He knew that he should never have let her stay with Tony. Looking up once more, he saw her face flash across the screen.

She couldn't be gone.

Could she?


	32. Harley

An odd sounding alarm filled the air. Everly scrunched up her face as freezing wind whipped past her. She coughed a few times, inhaling a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open to reveal the starry night sky above her. Looking around, she immediately noticed that she was cradled in Tony's metal arms. She peered down at the void separating them from the ground and her eyes widened. 

"Tony." She rapped her knuckles against the metal mask that covered his face. There was no response. She knocked again and his head bobbed.

"...Oh hi Evelyn." He said groggily. She sighed in relief.

"Alright, kill the alarm. I got it." He mumbled.

"That's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below 5%." Jarvis answered. They began their descent toward the ground and Everly found herself wrapping her arms tighter around Tony's shoulders as her stomach dropped.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as they neared a car driving down the road. She squeezed her eyes shut and a metal hand found its place cradling the back of her head. He turned so that his back would be the first to collide with the road. The incoming car swerved just on time to dodge them as they connected with the pavement, sparks flying in all directions. After a few bounces, they hit dirt and slid for a ways, smashing into countless trees before finally slowing to a stop. 

Everly slipped from Tony's grasp just as he landed face first in a snow bank. She hesitantly opened her eyes and let out a cough, rolling to her back. The freezing snow stung the exposed skin on her arms and began to soak through the back of her shirt. But she couldn't find it in her to care. She sucked in a deep breath and watched as snowflakes danced through the air. Finally, she clawed her way to her feet, ignoring the pain that erupted all throughout her body. She hobbled over to where Tony laid on his back panting. Sparks sputtered from the suit and the glowing circle on its chest sent a flickering cone of light into the air. She wrapped an arm around her ribs and gently tapped him with her foot.

"You alive?" She breathed.

"I don't know yet... Gimme a second." He groaned, prying the mask from his face. The warmth of his breath froze into small puffs of air above him. "It's snowing right? Where are we, upstate?" Everly looked around at the layer of snow that blanketed the ground. The freezing air sent a chill down her spine and she began to shiver as a few snowflakes landed softly on her eyelashes.

"We are five miles outside of Rose Hill, Tennessee." Jarvis replied simply.

"Why?" Everly huffed, staring down at Tony.

"Jarvis. Not my idea. What are we doing here? This is thousands of miles away!" He shouted. "I gotta get Pepper. I gotta..."

"I prepared a flight plan. This was the location." Jarvis responded as Tony continued mumbling to himself.

"Open the suit." He demanded.

"I-I think I may be malfunctioning sir." Jarvis's voice crackled. 

"Open it J." Everly took a step back as the suit fell open with a mechanical whir. Tony groaned and was quick to sit upright. He took a few deep breaths and shuddered at the cold that embraced him.

"That's brisk." He rubbed his hands together, cupping them over his mouth and breathing into them. He was desperate for any bit of warmth he could muster.

"Maybe I'll just cozy back up for a-"

"I actually think I need to sleep now sir." Jarvis faded out. For some reason, Everly felt sad. He wasn't even a person and yet, she was sad for him to go.

"Jarvis." Tony paused. "Jarvis? Don't leave me buddy." He shook his head lightly and glanced up at a freezing Everly. He popped open a compartment in the suit and retrieved a strap from it. He attached the strap to the suit and stood to his feet, taking in the winter forest around them. Tony took a step toward Everly and dropped the end of the strap in her hand. "Here." He said, beginning to walk away. She stood where she was, looking at him oddly. He turned around when he realized she hadn't moved. "Are you coming or what?" He asked annoyedly.

"Why do I have to- never mind." She grumbled, following after Tony, his metal suit in tow. Luckily, the snow wasn't too deep which made her job a whole lot easier, though it still plowed a shallow path through the snow. After what felt like forever, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of something through the trees. Tony stopped as well when he no longer heard the crunching of footsteps behind him.

"Do you see that?" She couldn't quite make out what she was seeing, but it was definitely a light of sorts. Tony squinted and leaned forward in the slightest. He headed toward the light without saying a word, and Everly followed closely behind him. They eventually reached the source of the light, a small shop. Everly dropped the strap and huffed, stretching her back out. He calves ached and her toes were numb. She rubbed her hands over her arms and flinched when a poncho was slipped over her head. Tony then walked over to another wooden Indian figure, taking one for himself as well. She tried to send him a smile as a 'thank you,' but couldn't force one to her face.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Yes." He whispered, hurrying over to an old telephone booth. He stepped inside and wasted no time in picking up the phone, leaving a message for Pepper. As Everly waited, she found herself making a small snowman to pass the time. She snatched a pair of twigs from a nearby bush and stuck them on either side of the body. When Tony finally emerged from the booth, he took one look at the snowman and let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. She quickly stood to her feet and brushed the snow from her pants. 

"Ready?" She asked, to which he responded with a nod. And they were off again. The next sign of civilization they stumbled across came in the form of a large shed. Tony tried the door, only to find that it was locked. 

"Alright, we just gotta find something-" He began looking around for something he could use to open it. Everly pulled the poncho over her head, tossing it aside as she kicked the door in. It swung open, slamming against the wall inside. He turned around to face her and blinked a few times. Finally, he shrugged as he slid his poncho off. "That works too." Tony grunted as he hauled his suit up onto the couch before plopping down beside it.

"Let's get you comfy." He breathed, fixing the suit into a natural sitting position. He looked it in the eye-slits. 

"You happy now?" He sassed, spinning the helmet to face forward. Everly let her eyes wander the shack. An old truck was parked towards the back, she ran her fingers gently down the side, leaving a streak in the thin layer of dust. She drew her hand away, rubbing her fingers together. She peeked behind her as Tony sat down at a table and clicked on a lamp, plucking the pieces from his arm. When she turned back around, she was met with the barrel of a potato gun aiming up at her.

"Freeze." A young boy shouted. Everly raised her hands up on either side of her head, her eyes growing wide. Tony dropped his pliers and did the same. 

"Don't move." The boy warned, pointing the potato gun over to Tony.

"You got me." He said plainly. "Nice potato gun. Barrel's a little long. Between that and the wide gauge it's gonna diminish your FPS." The boy pointed the gun at a glass on the shelf above Everly's head and pulled the trigger. A potato was hurdled from the weapon and it shattered the glass. Everly flinched, and side-stepped over towards Tony to avoid the falling glass.

"And now you're out of ammo." She added, finally dropping her hands to her sides.

"What's that thing on your chest?" The boy looked curiously to the circular light shining through Tony's shirt.

"It's an electromagnet." He replied. "You should know, you got a box of them right here." He flicked a box on the table and the small metal pieces inside clinked together.

"What does it power?" Tony hesitated, raising his eyebrows at Everly as he stepped aside. She flicked the lamp to shine on the suit resting on the couch. A bright smile lit up the boy's face and his potato gun clattered to the floor as he gaped at the metal suit in awe.

"Oh my god." He beamed. "That- that's... is that Iron Man?"

"Technically, I am." 

The boy walked closer and handed Tony a rolled up newspaper. "Technically, you're dead."

"Valid point." 

"What happened to him?" The boy climbed over the arm of the couch and started twisting the helmet.

"Life." Everly mumbled, leaning back against the table.

"I built him. I take care of him." Tony added, folding up the paper and tossing it to the floor. "I'll fix him."

"Like a mechanic?"

Everly giggled. "Yeah."

"Hmm. If I was building Iron Man and War Machine-"

"It's 'Iron Patriot' now." Tony interrupted.

"That's way cooler." The boy smiled.

"No it's not." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, I would have added in, the um retro-"

"Retro-reflective panels?" Tony hurried.

"To make him stealth mode." The boy finished. Everly smirked as her gaze flickered between the pair. Whether or not Tony was willing to admit it, they were like two peas in a pod.

"You want a stealth mode?" Tony played with a piece of cloth in his hands.

"Cool right?"

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe I'll build one." He shrugged. The boy turned back to the suit and yanked on one of the fingers. Everly cringed as he ripped it off with an 'oops.'

"What are you doing? You're gonna break his finger?" Tony scolded the boy, who settled back into the couch. Everly nudged Tony and sent him a stern look. He was just a kid after all. His suits had definitely been through worse. He met her eyes and glanced back at the boy. "He's in pain, he's been injured. Leave him alone."

"Sorry."

"Are you?" Tony raised his eyebrows. The boy looked up at him and the smile quickly faded from his face. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it." Tony stared down at his hands.

"So, uh... who's home?" Everly filled the silence that had settled amongst the three.

"Well, my mom already left for the diner and Dad went to 7-11 to get scratchers." He itched his nose. "I guess he won, because that was six years ago." Everly's heart sunk as she watched him play with the severed metal finger.

"Hmm. Which happens. Dad's leave. No need to be a pussy about it." Tony shrugged. Everly scoffed and slapped his arm. "Here's what I need." He continued. "A laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka over there, a map of town, a big spring, and a tuna fish sandwich."

"What's in it for me?"

"Salvation. What's his name?" Tony met the boy's eyes.

"Who?"

"The kid that bullies you at school. What's his name?" Tony clarified, as if it was obvious to begin with. Everly scrunched her eyebrows and looked back to the boy, who's gaze fell to his lap. Her face softened in realization.

"How'd you know that?"

Tony moved to the suit, popping open a compartment and grabbing a small metal device from within. "I got just the thing." He knelt down in front of the young boy and held out the cylindrical device. "This is a piñata for a cricket. I'm kidding. This is a very powerful weapon. Point it away from your face, press the button on top, it discourages bullying. Non-lethal, just to cover one's ass." He held it out to the boy, but pulled it away as the small hand reached for it. 

"Deal?" He asked, leading the boy's hand in circles as he tried to grab the device. "Deal, what do you say?"

"Deal." 

"Deal?" He finally handed it over. Everly smiled. Tony was good with kids, in his own way. Who would've thought?

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Harley. And you're...?" The boy studied the device, turning it over in his hands repeatedly.

"The mechanic. Tony." Harley then looked to Everly with raised eyebrows. 

"Everly." She nodded.

"You know what keeps going through my head? 'Where's my sandwich?'"

~~~

Everly looked around at the cute little town as they drove through. It was composed of about five or six stores lining each side of the street, and Christmas lights hung from each of the windows. Tony pulled into a parking spot and the three hopped out of the old truck.

"Do you think you can fix your suit?" Harley looked up at Tony as they walked down the sidewalk.

"The sandwich was fair, the spring was a little rusty, the rest of the materials, I'll make do." They rounded a corner and headed down an empty street, at the end of which was a crumbled wall and a collection of candles.

"By the way, when you said your sister had a watch... I was kinda hoping for something a little more adult than that." He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the pink Dora watch wrapped around his wrist. Everly snickered as she rubbed her hands against one another, the cold once again nipping at her fingers.

"She's six." Harley laughed. "Anyway, it's a limited edition." They were silent for a moment, the only sound being the distant barking of a dog. "When can we talk about New York?" Harley asked. Everly stiffened and glanced at Tony worriedly.

"Maybe never. Relax about it." Tony answered, pulling his hands from the pockets of his jeans.

"What about the Avengers? Can we talk about them?" 

Tony reached his right arm out, pushing Harley away. "I dunno. Later. Hey, kid, give me a little space." He paused when they reached the memorial. 

"What's the official story here? What happened?" Everly questioned, examining the permanent shadows of people painted on the brick walls, as if suspended in time.

"I guess this guy named Chad Davis used to live roundabouts." Harley sat down beside a pair of lights that shone onto the busted walls. "Won a bunch of medals in the army. And one day, folks said he went crazy and made, you know, a bomb." Tony ran his fingers along one of the shadows as Everly looked around at the countless candles whose flames danced in the cool night breeze. "Then he blew himself up, right here."

Everly furrowed her eyebrows. Something wasn't adding up. "Six people died right?"

"Yeah." Harley nodded.

"Including Chad Davis."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tony took a few steps back and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Yeah. That doesn't make sense." He moved to sit beside Harley, who sent him a questioning glance. "Think about it." Tony began. "Six dead, only five shadows."

"Yeah. People said these shadows are like the marks of souls going to heaven. Except the bomb guy. He went to hell, on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five."

Everly sighed and plopped down beside Tony. "Do you buy that?" She peeked around him to look at Harley.

"It's what everyone says." He shrugged. "You know what this crater reminds me of?"

"No idea. I'm not- I don't care." Tony said in an annoyed tone. 

Harley smiled and continued anyway. "That giant wormhole in, um, in New York." He rocked back, motioning with his hands. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. Everly's heart began to race in her chest.

"Does it remind you?"

"That's manipulative. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Are they coming back? The aliens?"

"Harley." Everly warned, her eyes locked on Tony who grew more tense by the second.

"Maybe. Can you stop?" Harley silently watched Tony. "Remember what I told you, that I have an anxiety issue?"

"Does this subject make you edgy?"

"Yes Harley." Everly breathed.

"Yeah a little bit." Tony stammered. "Can I just catch my breath for a second?"

"Are there bad guys in Rose Hill? Do you need a plastic bag to breathe into?" It was clear that Harley wanted to help, but didn't know how. He grew increasingly anxious as Tony did. Tony let out a shaky breath and looked over at Everly with wide eyes.

"Do you have medication?"

"No."

"Do you need to be on it?"

"Probably."

"Do you have PTSD?"

"I don't think so." Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, each breath visibly becoming harder to manage.

"Are you going completely mental?" Tony peeked over at Harley with wide eyes and his breathing quickened.

"I can stop. Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes Harley." Everly hurried.

Tony snapped. "Remember when I said to stop doing that? I swear that you're gonna freak me out." They looked at each other for a moment before He jumped to his feet. "Ah, man, you did it, didn't you? You happy now?" He spun around and jogged away. Everly pushed herself off the ground and started after him, Harley followed.

"What did I say?" He asked innocently. Everly finally caught up to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. He yanked his jacket off and slid his back down the wall until he was sitting.

"Tony..." Everly began clamly. He peered up at her with wide eyes and she crouched before him, taking a deep breath in. He groaned and mimicked her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Harley called as he ran up to them. Tony let out a deep breath and removed the cap from his head. He grabbed a handful of snow and ran it down his face.

"What the hell was that?" Harley panted. Tony tossed the snow at him and pointed an accusing finger.

"Your fault. You spazzed me out." He rested his hat atop his head once again. "Okay, back to business. Where were we?" He sniffled.

"The guy who died." Everly said quietly.

"Right. Relatives? Mom? Mrs. Davis, where is she?"

"Where she always is." Harley wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"See? Now you're being helpful."


	33. Hot Stuff

Tony adjusted his hat and Everly shoved her hands into the pockets of the jacket Harley had lent her. She'd assumed that it was his mother's. She looked down at her freezing toes as they walked, accidently bumping a woman going in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry." Everly hurried. Tony reached down to grab the glove the woman had dropped. 

"Lady? This uh..." The stranger turned back to face them. The wind blew her short hair back, exposing the scars that spread across her face. 

"Thank you." She took the glove.

Tony paused. "Nice haircut. It suits you."

"Nice watch." She looked down to the Dora watch strapped around his wrist.

"Yeah. A limited edition." Everly added from behind him.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Well, have a good evening." The woman finished. Tony watched as she walked away.

"Klutz." He mumbled, brushing past Everly into the bar.

"Shut up." Country Christmas music boomed through the bar, accompanied by the clinking of pool balls, and the indistinct chatter of the people around them. Nearly every table and stool was full. Everly's nose burned with the scent of alcohol. The pair squeezed through the isles awkwardly. Tony started toward an older blonde woman sitting at a table by her lonesome. She held a set of military dog tags attached to a chain and looked at them sadly. He asked Everly to grab them some drinks, she groaned but ultimately headed for the bar.

She tapped her fingers against the stained wood, tracing the grains of the wood as she waited for their drinks. A man stumbled over and leaned against the bar beside her. She tried not to look at him, hoping to limit the chances of an interaction. She had no such luck.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" He hiccupped.

"Who says I'm alone?"

"Well I don't see nobody else." The man held out his arms in an open gesture and turned from side to side, pretending to look. Everly chuckled, motioning for him to come closer. He grinned, leaning in toward her. 

"I'm gonna walk away now." She whispered into his ear, grabbing their drinks from the counter and walking away. She shoved the glass into Tony's hand annoyedly and took a sip from her own. He glared at her, taking a final step toward the blonde woman.

"Mrs. Davis, mind if we join you?" He asked nicely.

"Free country." She answered.

"Sure is." Everly uttered as they both sat down at the table. Tony removed his hat and set it aside.

Mrs. Davis sat up straighter. "Alright. Where would you like to start?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry about your loss." Tony sat back in his chair. "I wanna know what you think happened."

Mrs. Davis fidgeted nervously, glancing between the two. "Look, I brought your damn file. You take it, go." She said, plopping the folder on the table in front of Everly. Something about the way she was acting was odd. "Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it." Tony opened the cover, looking through the pictures inside.

"Clearly you're waiting for someone else. Huh?" Everly asked. Tony glanced up at Everly, then back to Mrs. Davis.

"Supposed to meet someone here?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Mrs. Davis quietly replied. Tony continued flipping through the file, stopping at a page whose corner read 'MIA.' He took a moment to study the page before closing the folder and leaning forward.

"Mrs. Davis, your son didn't kill himself." Everly looked to him in surprise. 

"I guarantee you, he didn't kill anyone." He added, his tone oddly comforting. "Someone used him."

"What?" Mrs. Davis's face housed a look of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"As a weapon." Everly finished, finally understanding what Tony had pieced together.

Mrs. Davis leaned over the table. "You're not the person that called me after all, are you?"

Everly jumped as a woman appeared behind Tony, slamming a badge down on the table. "Actually, I am." She immediately recognized the woman, the same one she had run into outside the bar. Everyone was silent for a moment before the woman grabbed ahold of Tony's left arm, pinning it behind his back as she slammed his face against the table. Everly jumped to her feet, trying to lunge at the stranger, but a stranger held her back.

"What's all this about?" He said through a thick accent. "What the hell is going on here?" Everly locked eyes with Tony as he snatched up the dog tags on the table in front of his face. 

"It's called an arrest." The scar-faced woman sassed, trapping Tony's wrists in handcuffs before shoving him to the ground. Everly lunged forward again, only to be yanked back.

"What are you arresting him for?" She questioned, her heart quickening in her chest.

"Why don't you mind your own god damn business." She hissed, glancing past Everly to the man holding her back. "Sheriff is it?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is. And you are?" He asked calmly.

She held up her badge. "Homeland security. We good here?"

"No, we're not 'good.'" Everly remarked angrily. The sheriff chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"I need a little more information than that."

"Well I think it's a little above your pay grade Sheriff." Everly furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Tony nodded to Mrs. Davis. She slid the folder across the floor, where it hid beneath the bar.

"Yeah? Well why don't you get on the horn to Nashville and, uh, upgrade me?" The sheriff argued.

"All right. You know what? I was hoping to do this the smart way, but uh, fun way's always good." She grinned as she took a few steps closer. Everly's eyes widened as the woman's clenched fist began to glow orange, as if her heart was pumping fire through her veins.

"Deputy, get this woman out of-" Everly was shoved aside as the woman burned her badge into the sheriff's face. She grabbed the gun from his belt and began shooting. People scattered, their screams filling the air. Everly crawled across the ground, avoiding the gunfire that surrounded her. She looked to where Tony had been leaned up against the wall, only to find that he was gone.

The woman slowly navigated her way through the overturned chairs and broken glass that covered the floor. For some reason, she wanted Tony dead. But she would have to go through Everly first. She pushed herself off the ground, rushing up behind the woman and wrapping an arm around her throat. Squeezing as tight as she could seemed to have no effect on the stranger, though it probably made her angrier. She threw her head back, smashing it against Everly's face. Everly stumbled backwards, rushing forward again as the woman aimed the gun in her direction. She grabbed ahold of the woman's wrists, forcing her to aim toward the ceiling. Her hands started glowing as they had earlier, burning Everly's hands. She hissed in pain, finally letting go, sprinting from the bar before the woman could get a shot off.

She watched as Tony darted across the street. She soon realized he was running from a man aiming a gun in his direction. A snowball hit the man's back, causing him to miss his shot. He turned around slowly, an annoyed expression plastered across his face. Everly looked to the sidewalk, where Harley was hiding behind a telephone pole. She smirked and headed for where Tony had leapt behind a car for cover.

He jumped, but let out a deep sigh when he realized it was only Everly. "How nice of you to join us." She rolled her eyes, which landed on a man laying in the snow beside Tony. 

"Crazy huh?" She breathed.

"Yep."

Tony looked between the two. "Watch this." He stood to his feet and shot across the sidewalk, throwing his shoulder through the front window of a restaurant. Everly jumped through the hole in the glass and helped him to his feet. He had worked his hands in front of him, despite still being cuffed together. There wasn't much he could do while restrained, but Everly didn't know how to rid him of the cuffs without a key.

Tony looked behind her with wide eyes and she heard the click of a gun behind her. She shoved him through the window leading to the kitchen and dropped to her belly as the shot rang through her ears. She made her way to her feet and turned around to see the woman toss her shotgun aside and slip out of her jacket.

Everly heard rustling from behind the counter where Tony was, and stepped in the way of the woman. The stranger cocked her head to the side with a smirk and her hands began to glow yet again. Everly ducked beneath the fist that was sent toward her face. She kicked a leg out, it landed straight in the chest of the stranger, though she caught it in her glowing fists. The orange glow spread to her eyes. As her hands began to heat up, Everly jumped into the air, pushing off of the woman's chest and flipping over backwards. She knew that she didn't stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat. Everly spun around and dove over the counter, landing beside Tony. He jumped at her sudden appearance and peeked over the island to see that the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a problem." He mumbled. As he checked around the side, he came face to face with just the woman he was looking for. She wrapped a hand around his throat and slammed him up against a wall. He stumbled away after she brought a fist to his face. Everly jumped between them, only to receive a punch, kick, and an elbow of her own. The woman flipped Tony, slamming him up onto the counter. He soon rolled off, and she followed, grabbing ahold of his cuffed hands, pinning them above his head as she backed him against a wall. Everly shook off the dizziness and clambered to her feet, sliding over the counter to where the two continued to fight.

She got there just on time to see Tony wrap the chain of his handcuffs around her neck and pull back with all his strength. The metal sizzled and the woman grinned, her eyes glowing orange. After a few seconds, the chain broke and Tony fell backwards, flicking the steaming cuffs from his wrists. The stranger took a moment to regain her composure, and Tony kicked over a jug of oil. It spilled all across the floor, leading straight over to the woman. Everly knew what he was doing. She pulled him to his feet and used her foot to push the still-glowing-orange handcuffs through the trail. The path of flames led to a puddle, which engulfed the room in fire. The pair crouched behind a table and Tony shoved the dog tags he'd snagged into the microwave above them. Everly's blood ran cold as the strange woman burst through the door, covered in flames, though she couldn't be bothered.

"You walked right into this one. I've dated hotter chicks than you." Tony said plainly. He reached behind him and yanked a gas hose from the wall.

"That's all you got? A cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?" The woman mocked, slowly making her way towards them. Her skin was scorched, and orange light pulsed through her veins.

"Sweetheart, that could be the name of my autobiography." Tony deadpanned. Everly snickered as he dragged her from the building out the back door, which she made sure to shut behind her. She knew however that they wouldn't make it far enough away on time. She instantly began looking for cover, and an idea popped into her mind. She ripped the door of an ice cooler from its hinges and held it before her and Tony like a shield. Like Steve's shield.

The explosion shook the ground, little pieces of debris clanked against the metal door. She slammed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. Soon enough, it was. Tony stumbled away, looking at the world around him in shock. People ran in all directions screaming, terrified for their lives. Everly too stood up, ignoring the ringing in her ears as she stood beside him. They slowly walked out from the rubble of the building. Everly finally realized that she was still clutching onto the cooler door for dear life. She dropped it at her side and let out a deep breath.

A loud snap of metal grabbed both of their attention. They looked to their left to see a water tower begin leaning in their direction. A man stood at its base, his eyes and hands glowing as he melted the support beams. Each of the cables snapped and the tower came crashing down. Tony dragged Everly through a maze of Christmas trees, only to be stopped by a chain link fence. Everly groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the inevitable impact.

The deafening sound of roaring water filled her ears and mixed with the screeching of metal. Her feet were swept out from under her before she could take a deep breath and water filled her nose. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. A few coughs racked through her chest and her lungs burned for air. She wiped her eyes before opening them to find that she was pinned beneath a metal beam. All around her was rubble, though she could see Tony to her left, his leg pinned as well.

"Let me go!" Everly's heart kipped at the sound of Harley's voice. She looked up to see the same man who had brought the water tower down. Harley was slung over his shoulder, kicking and squirming in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"Help me! Help me!" The man mocked as he lowered himself into a chair, setting Harley atop his lap. Everly felt panic creep through her mind and she looked around for any way to free either herself or Tony. She pressed against the beam on top of her, but couldn't get enough leverage to make much of a difference.

"Anyway... Hey, kid, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Mr. Stark, I am so sorry." Harley squirmed. Everly tried again to lift the beam, but couldn't muster the strength. She sighed in frustration and slammed her hand against it.

"No, no, no. I think he was trying to say, 'I want my goddamn file.'" The man smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not your fault kid." Tony said. Everly's eyes flickered to him. "Remember what I told you about bullies?" He nodded. Harley's eyes widened in realization and he pulled the small metallic device from his pocket. He held it in the stranger's face and pressed the button on top, sending a blinding light directly into his eyes. The man immediately let go and brought his hands up to cover his face, tipping his chair over backwards.

"You like that Westworld?" Tony sassed as Harley scurried away.

"That's the thing about smart guys, we always cover our ass." Tony finished, holding up his hand to reveal a circular device on his palm. It shot a blast at the stranger, sending him flying into a pile of scrap metal. Tony yanked the device from his wrist as it began to spark. 

"You had that thing the whole time?" Everly remarked. Tony let out a small chuckle, using a 2x4 to pry the beam off of his leg. He stood up and started toward her, a slight limp in his step. Together, they were able to free her of the rubble beneath which she was trapped.

"I'm always saving your ass." Tony mumbled, reaching into the stranger's pocket and retrieving a set of car keys. Everly scoffed and shook her head. The pair walked back out to the siren-filled street, Tony had grabbed a newspaper laying on the sidewalk. He flipped through its pages, not even bothering to look up when Harley approached them.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically. He was wearing an oversized jacket over top of a red sweat shirt that fell to his knees, and whose hood was pulled up over his head. To top it all off was a brown cowboy hat. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"Thank you Harley." Everly smiled. Tony shut his paper and stood up straighter, looking to the boy.

"For what? Did I miss something?"

"Me, saving your life." He lightly slapped Tony's arm.

"Yeah. A, I saved you first. B, thanks. Sort of. And C, if you do someone a solid, don't be a yutz. Alright? Just play it cool. Otherwise you come off grandiose." Tony walked up to a car, unlocking it as he opened the driver's side door. Everly walked to the passenger side but waited to get in. She rested her arms on top of the car and cocked a hip.

"Unlike you?" Harley sassed. Tony turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Admit it you need me. We're connected." Harley nodded. Everly giggled. He was quite the character.

"What I need is for you to go home, be with your mom," Tony reached out and snatched Harley's cowboy hat. "Keep your trap shut, guard the suit, and stay connected to the telephone because if we call you better pick up. Okay?"

"Tony-" Everly sighed.

"Can you feel that?" He patted Harley's shoulder. "We're done here." He slipped into the car. "Move out of the way or I'm gonna run you over." Everly entered the car, watching Harley from Tony's window. "Bye kid." She sent him a small smile. He took a few steps forward as the engine roared to life. 

"Tony." Everly sent him a look and he sighed, waiting a few seconds before rolling down his window.

"I'm sorry kid. You did good."

"So now you're just gonna leave me here, like my dad?" Harley pouted. He really was a great actor. Tony hesitated as if pondering his answer.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Wait, you're guilt tripping me aren't you?"

"I'm cold." Harley said in a sad voice as he wrapped his arms around himself in a hug and began to shiver.

"I can tell." Tony mocked. "You know how I can tell? Because we're connected." He finished as they sped off.

"You're such an ass." Everly chuckled, watching the buildings pass outside her window.

"Yeah." Tony said, as if he had something to add. But that was all he had to say. The two sat in silence for the rest of the drive, thankful for a bit of peace and quiet.


	34. Gary

Everly flipped open the manila folder from Mrs. Davis and began looking through its contents. She pulled out one paper in particular that looked pretty important. It read 'MIA' in the top right hand corner. She peeked over at Tony when he sighed, resting his arm on the door as he rubbed his forehead.

"Man. Happy, Happy, Happy." He whispered to himself. Everly looked back down at the file in her hands and furrowed her eyebrows. She slowly flipped the page over and recognized the letters 'AIM' at the top. She nudged Tony, holding the paper out to him. The look in his eyes was proof enough that everything had finally clicked. He plucked a phone from his pocket and set it on the center console, putting it on speaker. Everly looked to Tony oddly. The phone rang a few times before finally someone picked up. She immediately recognized the voice of Colonel James Rhodes.

"Hello?"

"You ever have a chick straddling you and you look up and suddenly she's glowing from the inside out, kind of a bright orange?" Tony asked nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, I've had that. Who is this?" Rhodey hurried.

"It's me pal. Evelyn's here too so watch what you say. Now last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you came looking for me. What are you doing?" Tony questioned as he continued to sift through the file.

"A little knock-and-talk, making friends in Pakistan. What are you doing?" He replied simply, as if the two were having an everyday conversation.

"Your redesign, your big rebrand, that was AIM right?

"Yeah."

Tony crumpled up a paper and tossed it to the floor at Everly's feet. She sent him an annoyed look. "I'm gonna find a heavy duty comm sat right now, I need your login."

"It's the same as it's always been, 'WarMachine68.'"

"And password please?" Everly chimed in as Tony wrote the username down.

"Well, look, I gotta change it every time you hack in Tony." He sassed.

"It's not the 80's, nobody says 'hack' anymore." Tony retorted. He paused a second, looking over at Everly and he let out a small laugh.

"Give us the login." She groaned.

Rhodey sighed. "'WAR MACHINE ROX' with an x, all caps." Tony laughed again, Everly tried to suppress her laughter. "Yeah, okay. That is so much better than 'Iron Patriot.'" Tony slammed on the brakes and cranked the wheel, spinning around to face the opposite direction. 

Everly gripped onto her seatbelt with both hands and her head bounced off the window. "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Oh, you're fine." He deadpanned, pulling into the parking lot of what appeared to be a high school.

Tony put on Harley's hat and they both climbed out of the car, starting toward the line of news vans parked outside. All sorts of people rushed about, so they easily disappeared into the crowd. Tony snatched up a coil of blue and green cord somewhere along the way. Everly followed close behind him as he walked over to one of the vans. He made sure to tilt his head down in order to conceal his face. Everly stood with her back to the van and bounced on her toes, trying her best to make it seem like she belonged there. A hand latched onto her shirt and dragged her into the back of the van. Once inside, Tony plopped down in the chair and set his hat aside. He pressed the mute button to cease the audio of the broadcast and started fiddling with all sorts of buttons and switches. Everly stood behind him, waiting anxiously. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. She peeked around Tony's head to see some sort of meter on the screen in front of him. 

"That ain't gonna cut it." He mumbled. She noticed a voice growing closer and whacked him on the head.

"Incoming." She hissed. The back doors of the van swung open to reveal a man in a plaid shirt and a baseball cap, a phone pressed to his ear. She furrowed her eyebrows at his odd resemblance to Tony.

"Excuse me. I don't know who-" Tony held a finger to his lips and silently shushed the man as he spun around in his chair. Everly sent him a nervous smile and a small wave. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight before him.

"Mom, I need to call you back. Something magical is happening." He sang, slipping the phone into his pocket. "Tony Stark is in my van." He beamed, tugging the glasses from his face. He couldn't contain his excitement and resembled a child in a candy shop.

"Shh. Keep it down." Tony said quietly.

"Tony Stark is in my van." He repeated, still unable to believe what he was seeing.

Everly cringed at his voice grew louder. "No he's not." She hurried, pressing a finger to her lips.

"I knew you were still alive!" He said excitedly. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on in. Close the door." Tony whispered, motioning for the man to enter. He clambered inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, wow. Can I just say sir-"

"Yep." Tony nodded.

The man's eyes were wide and he made a gesture like his mind had been blown. "I am your biggest fan."

"Okay. First, is this your van? Is anyone else gonna come in?" Tony asked, hoping nobody else would intrude.

"No, no, no. Just us."

Tony stood from his seat and took a step closer. "What's your name?"

"Gary."

"Gary." Tony repeated, letting the name set in. 

"Oh wow." Gary breathed, about to take a step closer.

"Right there is fine." 

He turned to Everly and he smiled. "And you! You were awesome in New York."

"Uh... thanks." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, with the 'pew, pew,' and the 'whoosh.'" He beamed, making guns with his hands and pretending to fire at things around the van. She snickered, reaching a hand out for him to shake.

"Everly Walker."

"Gary." He gladly accepted the handshake.

"So I've heard..." His acknowledgment of her had admittedly caught her off guard. She never though that she would be seen in the same light as Steve and Tony. She was just... Everly.

The man took a step back, his gaze flickering between the two before ultimately landing back on Tony. "Can I just say?"

"What do you want?" Everly glared at him. "Yeah." He corrected.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I have like," He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Patterned my whole look after you." He scratched his head. "My hair's a little-"

"It's fine."

"It's not right cause there's no product in it."

"Right." Everly nodded.

"I don't want to make things awkward for you, but I do have to show you- Boom!" Gary rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of Tony's face on his arm. Everly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"A Hispanic Scott Baio." Tony deadpanned, pausing for a second. "I'm sorry. Is that me?"

"Yep." Everly mumbled.

"Yeah. It's... I mean... I had them do it off a doll that I made so it's not like it's off a picture. So it's a little bit-"

Tony grabbed him by the shoulders, officially fed up with this. "Gary. Listen to me okay? I don't want to clip your wings here. We're both a little over-excited. We've got an issue. We're chasing bad guys. I'm trying to grab a little something from some hard-crypt data files. I don't have enough juice."

Tony pointed above them. "I need you to jump up on the roof, right? Recalibrate the ISDNs. Pump it up by about 40%."

"Got it." Gary breathed.

"Alright? It's a mission."

"Yeah."

"Tony needs Gary." 

"And Gary needs Tony."

"Be quiet about it." Everly but in.

"Go." Tony shooed him off. Gary hurried onto the roof of the van and, after a while, slammed his hand against the side to let them know he had finished. Tony knocked back a few times in return and went to work. Everly watched as he gained access to all of the files he was looking for. He clicked on a page and a video popped up of Mrs. Davis's son. Everly leaned in closer.

"What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?" A voice asked as the camera zoomed in on Chad Davis's face.

"Well uh, I think that would be the day I decided not to let my injury beat me."

He clicked on another video, on this one was the woman who they had fought earlier. Her left arm was reduced to a stump. Everly furrowed her eyebrows.

His left arm was reduced to a bloody stump. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly reached to his neck. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the faint throb beneath her fingers.

She couldn't for the life of her match a face to the memory despite how hard she tried.

"Will you please state your name for the camera?" The voice asked politely.

"Ellen Brandt." The woman replied.

Tony's face scrunched up and he glanced back at Everly behind him. He was beginning to piece things together.

"Okay. So, the injections are administered periodically." 

The camera flipped around to show Aldrich Killian. Tony obviously knew him from somewhere.

"Addiction will not be tolerated. And those who cannot regulate will be cut from the program."

Tony clicked away to another video.

"Once misfits, cripples..."

Everly frowned as she rubbed her back.

"You are the next iteration of human evolution."

Tony began typing again, pulling up a file labeled 'Project Extremis, Injection Tests, Phase 01.'

"Alright everybody before we start, I promise you, looking back at your life, there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk you prudently elected to forego."

Everly found herself wondering why anyone would ever choose this. She understood wanting to get your life back, but they volunteered to be subjected to this immeasurable pain. That was a luxury she hadn't been offered.

"Today is your glory. Let's begin." Killian finished as the nurses on screen strapped in the subjects, beginning the injections.

Tony watched intently as Ellen's arm grew back on its own. The camera panned over to the man beside her, who cried out in pain. Everly covered her mouth trying her hardest not to cry. She could almost hear her own screams as if they had just torn through her lungs. She took a step back, half shielding her eyes from the screen.

"We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out of here!" Killian hurried, evacuating the lab. "Get her out! Get them out of here!" He ordered the nurses.The man tilted his head back and a bright light shone from his mouth. His skin was engulfed in an orange glow and an explosion rattled the room.

"A bomb is not a bomb when it's a misfire." Tony spoke, now knowing exactly what was going on. "The stuff doesn't always work. Right pal?" He nodded, continuing to speak to himself. "It's faulty, but you found a buyer, didn't you? Sold it to the Mandarin. Got you pal." Everly stood in the corner in silence. She couldn't form words even if she wanted to. Tony spun his chair around and held his arms out with a smile on his face. 

"We got 'em." He dropped his arms back at his sides when he noticed Everly staring blankly at her hands.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" He leaned his right arm on the desk beside him. Everly shook her head in the slightest and blinked a few times.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Seriously Eve. What's up?" He cocked his head to the side. She was silent for a moment as she peered down at her hands again.

"We should get going." She looked up and her brown eyes met his. It was such a drastic change in character from the Tony Stark she had grown used to. He remained silent, giving her the opportunity to say something if she needed to. She let the opportunity pass her by.

"Okay. Let's go." He sent her a sincere smile and stood from his chair. After an awkward goodbye from Gary, Everly and Tony climbed back into their car and drove off into the night once again. Everly propped her elbow up on the passenger door and watched the silhouettes of trees that passed by her window. Tony reached for his phone once again.

"Harley, tell me what's happening. Give me a full report."

"Yeah, I'm still eating that candy. Do you want me to keep eating it?" Everly smiled in the slightest and looked down at the phone.

"How much have you had?" She asked.

"Two or three bowls."

"Can you still see straight?" Tony questioned. Everly shook her head disapprovingly and looked back out her window.

"Sort of."

"That means you're fine. Give me Jarvis." Tony hurried. He waited a moment before continuing. "Jarvis, how are we?"

"It's totally fine sir. I seem to do quite well for a stretch, and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry." Everly scrunched up her face and turned to look at a confused Tony. "And sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal." Jarvis finished. At least he got that sentence right.

"What are we talking? Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria? Where is it?" Tony narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly to better see the dark road ahead of him.

"Actually sir, it's in Miami."

"Okay, kid, I'm gonna have to walk you through rebooting Jarvis's speech drive, but not right now."

"Tony..." Everly looked to him with wide eyes. The Mandarin had been in Florida this whole time.

"Harley where is he really? Just look on the screen and tell me where it is."

"Um, it does say Miami, Florida." Harley answered. 

"Okay," Tony began. "First thing's first, I need the armor. Where are we with it?"

"Uh, it's not charging." Tony slammed on the brakes. Had Everly not been wearing her seatbelt, she would most likely have gone through the windshield. She groaned and swept away the hair that had fallen in her face. Tony pulled over to the side of the road and clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He took a few deep breaths and stared straight ahead.

"Actually sir, it is charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalizing the Mark 42." Jarvis corrected.

"What's questionable about electricity? Alright? It's my suit, and I can't- I'm not gonna- I don't wanna-" He stumbled over his words, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Oh god, not again." He breathed. Everly unbuckled the seatbelt holding her in place and turned in her seat to face him.

"You okay?" She said softly, knowing he was anything but.

"Tony?" Harley asked through the phone. Tony threw his door open and stood to his feet, gasping for air. Everly swung her door open and slipped out, hurrying over to his side of the car.

"Breathe Tony." She said, as she stood before him. He met her eyes, though his breathing only quickened.

"Are you having another attack?" Harley's voice was faintly heard from inside of the car. "I didn't even mention New York."

"Harley!" Everly ran a hand through her hair as Tony slipped to the ground.

"Right, and then you just said it by name while denying having said it." Everly knelt in front of him, remaining silent. She didn't know what to do, or how to help. She felt completely and utterly useless as her friend suffered right before her eyes.

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" He panted, looking frantically around him.

"You're gonna find the Mandarin, kick some ass, save the world, and make it home to see Pepper." She tried her best to form a smile. "But first, you have to make it past this. This is the hard part." He met her brown eyes and his chest rose as he drew in a deep breath, letting it slowly escape his lungs.

"Just breathe. Really, just breathe." Harley added. Tony leaned his head back against the side of the car and looked into the night sky. "You're a mechanic, right?" 

"Right." Tony said softly.

"You said so."

"Yes I did."

"Why don't you just build something?" Harley asked. Tony was still for a moment, as if he was thinking. Everly stood and took a step back as he rose to his feet. She sighed in relief.

"Okay." He said simply. "Thanks kid." He slipped back into the car and raised his eyebrows at Everly.

"Are you coming or what?"


	35. The Mandarin... Kind of

Tony had made a stop at a hardware store to buy all kinds of things for makeshift gadgets. Some of the items Everly could see no use for, but what did she know? He grabbed bolt cutters, fertilizer, some Christmas ornaments, a few face masks, and two full shopping carts full of random items. Sure enough, he found a way to make it all work. He connected countless wires to a gardening glove. That seemed to be an essential part of his plan. Everly was curious about its use, but she was not about to test it. She sat on the bed and watched as he pieced together all sorts of gadgets. He stuck some orange-liquid filled syringes in a few tiny water bottles. How he knew how to make all this stuff, she still couldn't figure out.

"You think this is gonna work?" She asked, picking up a tool he had made. She pointed the laser around the room before Tony swiped it from her hands.

"It has to."

~~~

Finally, after what seemed like the longest drive ever, they reached Miami, Florida. Tony hid the car once they arrived at the mansion. The pair snuck through the surrounding trees before he came to a stop, pulling the binoculars from his back pocket. Everly glanced over at the pink watch that was still wrapped around his wrist, and smiled faintly. She wondered if they would ever see Harley again. Tony let out a sigh, derailing her train of thought. He started down the hill toward the stone wall that lined the property, Everly followed closely behind. He hauled himself over the wall and crouched on the other side, waiting for her to do the same.

"what are we waiting for?" She whispered from beside him. He jumped, holding a hand over his heart as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Don't sneak up on me." He grumbled, starting off toward the mansion again. The two slowly climbed the curved staircase, at the top of which stood a guard facing the opposite direction. Tony handed Everly a small, gun-like device. She turned it over in her hands and furrowed her eyebrows. Hopefully she could figure out how to use it.

Tony swung a rope around a few times and tossed it at the guard's feet like a bola. He crashed to the ground, smacking his head against the stairs. Everly stood up, aiming and immediately shooting at an approaching guard. Whatever she fired at him stuck in his neck and he stumbled backwards. Tony rammed a knee into the man's jewels, sending him crumpling to the ground. 

Two more guards ran over to check out the commotion. Tony used another of his gadgets to electrocute one of them, before flipping him to the ground. The other rushed up behind Everly. He swung at the back of her head, though she dodged just on time to avoid his fist. She grabbed ahold of his arm as it passed her face, and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed in front of her with a thud. She looked down at his still form for a moment having even surprised herself.

They rounded a corner to see another pair of guards standing beside a fountain. Tony plucked a Christmas bulb from his pocket and rolled it up to their feet. They hesitated for a moment, looking at it strangely before one finally bent over to pick it up. It exploded in his hand, scattering shards of glass through the air. He fell backwards and the second guard reached for his gun. Everly fired five shots at him and he tumbled into the fountain behind him. As they walked by, Tony dropped a bulb in the fountain for good measure. Everly tossed the gun-like weapon in the weeds now that it had been emptied.

He cautiously peeked inside the wide-open door, then up the stairs but saw no one. Entering the house further, Everly began to notice what a mess it was. Trash and clothes scattered the floor. A passed out woman lay unbothered atop a table towards the corner of the room.

"Why is it so hot in here? I told you to put it at 68." A woman mumbled. Everly stiffened, this meant that there were at least two people. She watched from the corner of her eye as Tony slipped on his gardening glove.

A man scoffed. "My fault again. Let me tell you something sweetheart. I am not your personal air con-" Tony rested his hand on top of the man's head, sending electricity pulsing through him.

"You were saying?" Everly remarked, cringing slightly as his head fell to the table. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun laying on the table, quick to aim it at the woman. She didn't seem to be harmful in any way, but one can never be too sure. She ruffled her hair and smiled, aiming a set of finger pistols back at Tony. Everly pressed a finger to her lips as the pair left to explore the rest of the house.

They discovered a room sprinkled with screens of all sorts. Some showed the Mandarin, others were frozen on the Mandarin's symbol. They pressed further into the room. Something seemed off about all this. Everly pointed to a bed shoved against the graffitied wall. Something beneath the sheets was moving. Tony crept closer, keeping his gun fixed on the bed. He locked eyes with Everly before ripping back the sheets. Two women gasped, sitting up to reveal that they were dressed in lingerie. Everly scrunched up her face and looked around for anyone else. Tony was quick to shush them as a toilet flushed from the bathroom. He spun around, shoving Everly behind him as he trained his sights on the bathroom door and slipped behind the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't go in there for 20 minutes." A man with an accent laughed, waving his robe around. "Now, which one of you is Vanessa?"

"That's me." One of the girls answered. Everly glanced at Tony oddly, she couldn't figure out what was going on. He appeared to be just as confused.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed, tossing her a fortune cookie. "Nessie! Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese?"

"There's some people over here." One of the women stuttered, pointing behind the bed.

"They're made by Americans, based on a Japanese recipe." The man continued.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, stepping out from behind the headboard. He held the gun up toward the man, who froze and stuck his hands in the air. 

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell." He blinked a few times, panic beginning to set in. He was definitely the Mandarin they had seen on TV. But he was... different.

"Don't move." Tony warned.

"I'm not moving. You want something? Take it. Although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn't trust me with the real ones."

Everly stepped beside Tony and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Hey, do you fancy either of the birds?" He gestured to the women laying in bed behind them. 

"Heard enough. You're not him." Tony cocked his pistol. "The Mandarin, the real guy. Where?" He shouted. The bearded man hurried over to a chair and plopped down. 

"Where's the Mandarin? Where is he?" Tony's voice only grew louder, catching Everly off guard. She had never seen him so genuinely angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He's here." The man pointed to himself. "He's here, but he's not here. He's here but he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Everly stepped forward.

"It's complicated." He sat up straighter when Tony took a step closer, his arm still outstretched, the pistol in his hand. "Hey, it's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it." Everly peeked behind her to see the two women still watching, seemingly in a daze.

"Ladies, out." She demanded as politely as possible. They didn't move. "Get out of the bed, get in the bathroom." The girls sprung to their feet and scurried over to the bathroom.

"Ew."

"Oh Jesus."

Tony turned back around to find that 'the Mandarin' had begun to crawl across the floor. He fired one shot into the ground directly in front of the man. The women in the bathroom squealed in surprise and the man spun back around, climbing into the chair again.

"My name is Trevor. Trevor Slattery." He explained.

"What are you? What are you a decoy? You're a double right?"

"What, you mean like an understudy? No, absolutely not." Trevor answered, sounding offended. Tony raised his gun again.

"Don't hurt the face! I'm an actor."

"You got a minute to live. Fill it with words." He grumbled.

"It's just a role. 'The Mandarin,' see it's not real."

"Then how did you get here Trevor?" Everly asked, folding her arms across her chest and cocking a hip.

"Well, I um, had a little problem with, um, substances. And I ended up doing things, no two ways about it, in the street that a man shouldn't do."

"Next?"

"Then, they approached me about the role, and they knew about the drugs."

"what did they say? They'd get you off them?" Tony hurried.

"They said they'd give me more." Trevor corrected. "They gave me things. They gave me this palace. They gave me plastic surgery." He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. "They gave me things." He went silent and began snoring. 

"Did you just nod off?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Hey." Everly kicked Trevor's foot and he jerked awake.

"No, and a lovely speedboat. And the thing was, he needed someone to take credit for some accidental explosions." He mimicked an explosion.

"'He?'" Tony growled, turning to look at Everly. "Killian?"

"Killian." Trevor repeated.

"He created you?" Everly raised an eyebrow.

"He created me."

Tony took a few steps back. "Custom-made terror threat." 

"Yes, yes." Trevor stumbled over to a table, grabbing a few beers. "His think-tank thinked it up."

"The pathology of a serial killer. The manipulation of western iconography." He said in the Mandarin's voice as he cracked open the beers, offering one first to Tony who had lowered himself into the black chair. When Tony refused, he offered it to Everly, who simply glared in return. "Ready for another lesson?" He added in the voice. "Blah, blah, blah. Of course, it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life."

Everly furrowed her brow when she thought she heard a rustling from somewhere else in the room. She slowly backed away from Tony and Trevor, peeking around each corner. She was so sure she'd heard something. When she was out of their line of sight, she felt an arm slip around her neck from behind. She tried to take a deep breath, only for a hand to be slapped over her mouth. Her eye's widened in shock and she tried everything she could think of to free herself of the stranger's hold. She kicked, and elbowed, and scratched, but her strength was quickly dwindling. All she could think was that she needed to breathe. She needed to warn Tony.

"Okay, I'm done with this." A man hissed in her ear before smashing her face against the table in front of her. She immediately went limp.

"Your performance? Where people died?"

"No, they didn't. Look around you. The costumes, green screen. Honestly, I wasn't on location for half this stuff. And when I was it was, movie magic, love." Trevor explained, with an uncomfortable level of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, but I got a best friend who's in a coma and he might not wake up." Tony stood to look Trevor in the eye. "So you're gonna have to answer for that. You're still going down pal. You under-" He paused when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around, but before he was able to take aim at the stranger, he too was knocked unconscious.

~~~

Tony groaned and winced at the bright light flooding through the windows. His hands were strapped to a vertically standing, metal bed frame. Out of instinct, he pulled against the restraints, though it helped none. He peeked to the right to see Everly tied to a support beam. Her head sagged to her chest and her eyes were closed, a large gash swept just above her left brow. He refocused his attention to Maya Hansen, who sat across the room, typing away on a computer. She leaned back in her chair and spun around to face him, resting her hands in her lap. 

"Just like old times huh?" She smirked.

"Oh yeah. With zip ties. It's a ball." He remarked, looking at the concrete walls around them.

"It wasn't my idea." Maya shook her head lightly.

"Okay. So you took Killian's card."

"I took his money."

"And here you are 13 years later, in a dungeon."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No. You're in a dungeon. I'm free to go."

"Yeah?" Maya sighed and stood from her seat, making her way down the stairs toward Tony. He tried once again to free himself.

"Extremis is practically stabilized."

"I'm telling you it isn't! I'm on the street. People are going bang. They're painting the walls. Maya, you're kidding yourself."

"Then help me fix it." She said, holding up a slip of paper reading 'You know who I am.' Tony barely recognized it from the night they had shared all those years ago. He had written the words himself. She kept her eyes trained on his as she flipped the paper, showing a series of equations on the back.

"Did I do that?" He asked simply.

Maya dropped her arm to her side, a hurt expression on her face. "Yes."

"I remember the night, not the morning. Is this what you've been chasing around?"

"You don't remember?" She asked in disbelief.

"I can't help you." He paused and took in her surprised demeanor. "You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. You wanted to help people. Now look at you. I get to wake up every morning with someone who still has their soul." Maya stared up at the billionaire, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "Get us out of here." He nodded toward a motionless Everly, to whom Maya's eyes flickered for the fraction of a second. "Come on." Maya took a few steps back, starting back up the stairs when Killian waltzed through the door.

"You know what my old man used to say to me?" He began, heading straight for Tony. "One of his favorite of many sayings... 'The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.'" He stopped in front of Tony before turning toward Everly. He kicked her leg and she jerked awake, immediately taking in her surroundings. Despite the pounding headache and the ringing in her ears, she tugged against the ropes that held her in place. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled again, her wrists already beginning to feel raw. Panic settled deep in her mind. 

She tried to sit up, only to find that her wrists were strapped to the metal gurney she laid on.

Everly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the concrete pillar behind her. Horrible images danced through her mind, some accompanied by a feeling of familiarity, the others, she couldn't remember ever having seen them before. Regardless, they all weighed on her chest with a sense of dread. Tony looked at her with a sadness in his eyes, before looking back to Killian.

"You're not still pissed off about the Switzerland thing are you?" Tony asked.

"How can I be pissed at you Tony? I'm here to thank you." He stood before Tony, who shifted uncomfortably.

"You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right? Well, for the first 20 minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour..." He narrowed his eyes. "I considered taking that one-step shortcut to the lobby. If you know what I mean."

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to the first mouse." Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Killian ignored him.

"But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking..." Everly squeezed her eyes shut harder, the words hitting too close to home for her liking. She took a few more deep breaths. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, she could almost feel their presence drawing nearer.

Nobody would look for them. Nobody cared. Nobody remembered. Any spark of hope she once held onto so tightly slipped from her fingers in an instant. 

Killian continued, "I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity Tony."

"Are you done with the monologue? Cause I'm getting bored." Everly finally willed herself to open her eyes, her breathing a bit slower now. Killian scoffed and shook his head, looking back to Tony before continuing his speech.

"Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since. Right?" He peeked at Maya behind him, who nodded in return. "You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a bin Laden, a Gaddafi, a Mandarin, you hand the people a target." He explained.

"You're something else." Tony mumbled.

"You have met him I assume?" Killian asked as he sat at a desk and clicked open a brief case. 

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "Sir Laurence Oblivier."

"I know he's a little over the top sometimes. It's not entirely my fault. He has a tenden- he's a stage actor." There was a silence that spread throughout the room. "They say his Lear was the toast of Croydon, wherever that is." Everly rolled her eyes and scanned her surroundings for anything that could perhaps be of use. Nothing appeared to be within her reach except for a few dust bunnies. "Anyway, the point is, ever since that big dude with a hammer fell out of the sky, subtlety's kind of had it's day." Killian said simply. Tony glanced at Everly as she continued to search for something, anything to help.

"What's next for you in your world?" He asked, turning his attention back to Killian.

"Well, I wanted to repay you the selfsame gift that you so graciously imparted to me." He grinned, clinking together a few metal spheres in his fist. He leaned over, tossing them across the floor and reaching for a small controller behind him. He clicked a button, and the metal spheres projected a life size image above them. "Desperation."

Everly finally looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Pepper strapped to a vertical table, like the ones from the videos in Gary's van. She threw her head back and cried out in pain as a bright orange pulsed through her veins. Everly looked to Tony, hurt engulfed his features. He looked broken. With how determined he was to protect her, this was torture for them both.

"Now, this is live." Killian stated, pointing to the hologram. "I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept extremis or just give up." Tony's watery eyes met Everly's, though he put on a tough face. "And if it gives up..." He flinched and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the woman he loved. The metal bed frame rattled silently and the noise bounced around the eerily silent room. "I have to say, the detonation is quite spectacular. But until that point, it's really just a lot of pain." Killian clicked a button and suddenly, the image was gone.

She felt a small pinch in her arm. A small pinch that immediately sent a searing hot pain flooding through her veins. 

Everly clenched her fists, though she didn't realize she was doing so. Pepper didn't deserve to be caught up in the middle of all this. Her fingernails dug into her palms and her blood boiled with anger. A few fibers of the rope she was bound with snapped as she watched on.

Killian abruptly stood from his chair and lunged at Tony, wrapping a hand around his throat. "We haven't even talked salary yet. What kind of perk package are you thinking of?" An orange glow spread across his face, landing in his eyes. Everly growled, yanking forward again. A few more of the rope's fibers snapped.

"Let him go." Maya demanded. Everly looked at the top of the stairs to see her standing tall, something in her hand.

"Hold on, hold on." Killian uttered in annoyance, spinning around. Tony gasped.

"I said let him go." She repeated, moving her hair aside and tilting her head. She held in her hand a small object, the needle of it inches from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, almost sounding bored. Everly too was confused as to why she would suddenly want to help.

"1200 CCs. A dose half this size, I'm dead." Maya said in a shaky voice, shifting her weight from hip to hip.

"It's times like this my temper is tested somewhat. Maya, give me the injector." He asked in a calm voice.

"If I die Killian, what happens to your soldiers? What happens to your product?" She slowly backed away.

"We're not doing this, okay?" Killian took a few steps toward her, holding an arm out.

"What happens to you? What happens if you go too hot?" He stopped and went rigid, taking a deep breath. He turned around, glancing between Everly and Tony, locking eyes with the latter as he reached out, firing a pistol round into Maya's stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise and she sank to her knees. 

"The good news is, a high-level position has just been vacated." Killian grinned as Maya fell motionless to the floor. Everly couldn't help but feel bad, and it seemed as though Tony was the same. Maya had tried to help them, and it got her killed.

"You are a maniac." Tony concluded, looking down to the floor.

"No, I'm a visionary." Killian started up the stairs, his voice echoing through the hallway. "But I do own a maniac. And he takes the stage tonight."


	36. The Iron Patriot Problem

Everly's heart sank at the sight of the man before her. Tony stared down at the floor, making not a sound, only adding to the eerie silence of the room. Everly sat up as straight as possible and sighed.

"She's going to be okay, Tony." She said. He nodded in the slightest, but didn't shift his gaze from the floor. Everly yanked against her ropes once more, and finally realized the feel of a few strands breaking loose. She furrowed her eyebrows and was about to say something more when a pair of guards walked through the door. One of the men plopped down in a chair, kicked up his feet, and took a bite from the apple in his hand. The other took a seat on the stairs, looking down at Everly and Tony. A beeping came from the table in the center of the room. Tony's head snapped up at the sound, recognizing it to be the pink watch from Harley. The guard scooted his chair over to the table and grabbed the Dora watch, studying it.

"Careful there, it's a limited edition." Tony interrupted. Everly scoffed and squirmed a bit more, the ropes loosening more by the second. The man shook the watch, annoyed of the beeping. The second guard stood to his feet.

"Hey, uh, ponytail express." Tony nodded in his direction. "What's the mileage count between Tennessee and Miami?"

"832 miles." He answered quickly.

"Very nice." Everly smirked.

"I'm good like that." He told his approaching partner, the beeping of the watch still filling the room. "Can you uh, stop that?"

"Break it, you bought it." The guard let it fall to the floor and hesitated a few seconds before crushing it beneath his shiny black shoe. 

"I think I bought it." He mumbled.

"Okay, that wasn't mine to give away. That belongs to my friend's sister. And that's why I'm gonna kill you first." Tony said plainly. Everly grinned. He had a plan.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"You'll see."

"You're zip-tied to a bed." He deadpanned.

"This." Tony flicked his wrists, obviously waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Everyone was silent, and the guards looked around the room as if perhaps they were missing something. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and tried again. "That." Everly rolled her eyes and went back to work on her own ropes, which were painfully close to being loose enough to escape.

"Wow. I think I just shit myself." One of the guards chuckled, elbowing the other playfully.

"Trust me, you're going to be in a puddle of blood on the floor on the ground in five, four, three- Come on! Two..."

"How did we get this shift?"

"Alright, I'm gonna give you a chance to escape." Tony continued, not exactly striking fear into the hearts of the men before him. It was almost a bit sad to watch. "Put down your weapons. Tie yourselves to those chairs. I'll let you live. In five, four, bang!" He flicked his wrists once more, rattling the bed-frame. The guards flinched.

"Wow. That was..."

"You should be gone by now. You should've already been gone." Everly added, finally slipping her hands out. She kept them behind her back however, waiting for the right time to make a move.

"I am just beyond terrified." The pony-tailed man said plainly, keeping his gun fixed on Tony.

"Here it comes. Three, four-"

"Shut up."

"Five-four-three-two-one." Everly bounced to her feet as something crashed through the window, sending shards of glass flying across the room. The metal piece latched onto Tony's left hand, breaking the zip-tie.

"Told ya." He mumbled, firing a blast at one of the guards. The second one rushed over, but was intercepted by Everly before he could reach Tony, who was struggling to free his second hand. She threw her fist into his face, knocking him back a few feet. He stood up straight again and his face contorted in anger. He ran at her a second time, though she slammed her foot into his chest, sending him crashing into a table. Satisfied, she turned back around and started toward Tony. The man scrambled to his feet and plucked a knife from his boot, chucking it straight at Everly. She froze as it planted itself in her back, luckily not very deep. She reached behind her, grabbing ahold of the handle and cringing as she pulled it from her back. Everly studied the red stained tip of the blade and turned back to the man.

"Does that mean I get to keep this?" He only glared at her in return as he dove for his gun that had slid across the room. "Fine, you can have it back." She groaned, spinning the knife between her fingers. She chucked it back at the man where it planted itself firmly in his shoulder. The guard fell to the ground with a thud. She looked to Tony, who had scooped up the gun.

"Where's the rest?" She frowned, glancing out the window in search of the suit's remaining pieces. Footsteps flooded the hallway leading into the room and she ducked as bullets riddled the air. Tony fired a blast from his glove at the approaching guards, but missed. With only one glove and one boot, he struggled to simply stay in the air, not to mention steer. Everly did a somersault to where a gun lay on the ground, swiping it for her own use. She stood to her feet, firing at anyone who dared peak their head around the corner. Bullets whizzed past her face and each shot rang through her ears. At one point, she pulled the trigger again and it clicked. She groaned, occupied with fixing her gun as the fight continued around her. Tony's hand reached out in front of her face, a few bullets clinking against the metal glove. Had he not intervened, she would have been filled with holes. 

Tony flipped through the air, kicking off from the wall and landing in a superhero pose on the raised level before proceeding to eliminate all guards coming from the hallway. One final man snuck up behind him, gun at the ready. Without hesitation, Everly aimed at him, hoping he wouldn't realize her gun was empty. The man's eyes grew wide and he held up his arms in surrender. Tony spun around to face him as well.

"Honestly, I hate working here. They are so weird." He tossed his pistol aside. Tony wiggled his fingers at the man, subtly telling him to scurry off. Everly sighed and climbed the stairs to where Tony stood. They exchanged a look before he started down the hallway.

"You're welcome by the way." He said as a piece of his suit clanked against his back.

"Uh huh, thanks." She mumbled, ducking as his helmet flew by.

"Ah, better late than never." He turned around and walked backwards as the suit gradually pieced itself together. After walking through the long corridor, the pair arrived in the open. Everly held a hand in front of her face in an attempt to block out the blinding sun. A few more suit pieces found their way to Tony until only the mask was left. "Not this time. Not the face." He hurried, catching the mask just before it slammed into him. He attached it to the helmet and rolled his shoulders. "Phew! It's good to be back." He breathed. Everly followed his gaze to the iron patriot suit that shot across the sky. She cocked her head to the side questioningly.

'All personnel, Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound. Repeat, Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound.'

A voice boomed through the speakers scattered around the building. Everly looked to him worriedly and gave him a small shove forward.

"You gotta go." She hurried. He hesitated a moment before groaning and positioning himself to blast off. She took a step back, but nothing happened. His suit made a funny noise and a few sparks hopped from it, but it definitely was not about to fly anytime soon.

"Aw crap." Everly ran a hand down her face and followed Tony down the stairs, his metal boots clanked against each step. Anyone in the area would hear them coming. He paused at the bottom step. "Rhodey, tell me that was you in the suit." Everly listened intently, annoyed that she was only hearing half of the conversation. "Uh, kind of. Main house, as fast as you can. There's somebody you need to meet." He finished, hurrying towards the house again.

Everly jogged along behind him, her nerves beginning to get the better of her. "What's your plan?" 

"When I come up with one, you'll be the first to know." He responded, stopping when they reached a car in the driveway. Wasting no time, he popped the hood and plucked a few pieces from inside, attaching them to his suit. She assumed this was to give it a bit more juice. He carried a box in one hand and scooped up a ping pong paddle before rounding the corner to where two men were rushing bikini-clad women from the room.

"What's this? I had winners." He deadpanned. Everly ducked back behind the wall of the doorway as the guards both spun around and started firing. She peaked her head back out when the sound of shattering glass accompanied the gunshots. Rhodey crashed through the window and slid across the floor, taking out both guards. Tony flipped up his mask and smirked as he walked over to Rhodey. Everly finally stepped out of cover and now noticed Trevor sitting in a recliner in the corner. 

"What have you come as?" He asked, lowering his beer can. Rhodey rushed over and stuck his gun in Trevor's face.

"You make a move, and I break your face." He threatened, putting a foot beside Trevor's head and tilting the chair back.

"I never thought people had been hurt. They lied to me." He explained with wide eyes. Colonel Rhodes scrunched up his face and glanced at Tony and Everly.

"This is the Mandarin?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, it's- it's embarrassing." Tony said plainly. 

"Hi, Trevor. Trevor Slattery." He held out a hand to Rhodey, who slapped it away. "I know I'm shorter in person. A bit smaller. Everyone says that. But, um, hey, if you're here to arrest me, there's some people I'd like to roll on."

"Here's how this works." Everly took a step closer. "You tell him where Pepper is and he'll stop doing it."

"Doing what?" Rhodey pressed the side of the gun to Trevor's face.

"Oh! I get it! Ow! That hurt. I get it! I get it." He whined. "I don't know about any Pepper, but I do know about the plan."

"Spill." Tony added.

"Do you know what they did to my suit?" Rhodey interrupted.

"What? No. But, I do know what's happening off the coast. Something to do with a big boat. I can take you there."

Rhodey and Tony exchanged a look and a few unspoken words. Everyone jumped when Trevor hollered. "Ole, ole, ole, ole!" He cheered, peeking around Rhodes at the tv behind him to see the soccer game that played across the screen. Everly groaned, reaching down to grab an overturned chair. She smashed it into the tv and cracks spread across the screen, which had gone completely black. Tossing the chair aside, she cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest. Trevor stared, his mouth slightly agape.

"Well now that's just rude." He mumbled.

"Tony, I swear to god, I'm gonna blow his face off." Rhodey hissed, tightening his grip on his gun.

"Oh, and this next bit may include the vice president as well." The three sat in silence, beyond frustrated with the man before them. "Is that- is that important?" He stuttered.

"Somewhat." Tony returned.

Rhodey nodded. "Yeah, a little bit."

Tony motioned Colonel Rhodes over. "So?"

"What are we gonna do?" Everly chimed in.

"We don't have any transport." Rhodey added. They all turned back to Trevor as he cracked open another beer.

"Hey, Ringo. Didn't you say something about a 'lovely speedboat?'" 

~~~

"If he's right about the location, we're 20 minutes from where Pepper is." Tony said, a look of determination plastered across his face. Everly sat toward the front of the boat, where every once in a while, she was sprinkled with droplets of water. It was almost... refreshing.

"But we also have to figure out this vice president thing, right?" Rhodey asked. It was clear they both had different priorities.

"Right." Tony added, the phone in his hand ringing. "I wonder who I'm calling right now- Oh! That's the vice president." He sassed.

"Hello?" Everly could just barely make out the voice through the phone.

"Sir, this is Tony Stark."

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"We believe you're about to be drawn into the Mandarin campaign. We gotta get you somewhere safe as soon as possible."

"Mr. Stark, I'm about to eat honey-roast ham, surrounded by the agency's finest. The president's safe on Air Force One with Colonel Rhodes. I think we're good here." Everly's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Rhodey being with the president. At least now they knew where the suit was. But who was in it?

Rhodey snatched the phone from Tony. "Sir, this is Colonel Rhodes. They're using the Iron Patriot as a Trojan Horse. They're gonna take out the president somehow. We have to immediately alert that plane."

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll have security lock it down. If need be, they can have F-22s in the air in 30 seconds. Thank you Colonel."

"Rhodes and Stark out." He finished.

"He seem a little off to you?" She asked shyly, afraid she may be overstepping her bounds. After all, she'd never even met the man before. Rhodey shrugged and shook his head lightly. There was a silence between the three before he spoke up.

"We gotta make a decision. We can either save the president, or Pepper. We can't do both."

"The hell we can't." Everly stood from her seat. "You two get the president, I'll find Pepper." She suggested. There was three of them, and no reason they couldn't do both. Tony's eyes flickered between the two. He almost looked afraid.

'Sir, I have an update from Malibu. The cranes have finally arrived, and the cellar doors are being cleared as we speak.' Jarvis's accent could be heard through Tony's suit.

"And what about the suit I'm wearing?"

'The armor is now at 92%.'

"That's going to have to do." He mumbled to himself as he yanked the wires from the suit. The front of the suit opened up and he stepped out. Everly furrowed her eyebrows as the it clamped shut again and Tony slipped on a headset. Soon enough, it clicked. Why go up there himself when he could just send the suit? They all watched as the hunk of metal shot into the air and raced across the sky. Tony shut himself in a room to be alone while he "worked." She tried listening through the door, but wasn't able to hear much. After what felt like forever, she opened the door just a crack. 

"That came out of nowhere." Tony sighed. 

"Got any good news?" She asked, afraid he had none to give.

"I think they all made it." He stated, his headset powering down.

"Thank god." Rhodey came up behind Everly, making her jump.

"Yeah, but I missed the president."

"You couldn't save the president with the suit, how are we gonna save Pepper with nothing?" Rhodey said annoyedly as he turned to leave. Everly leaned her head against the door frame and watched the gears turning in Tony's head.

"Uh... say, Jarvis, is it that time?" He said quietly.

'The House Party Protocol sir?'

"Correct."

"Sounds fun." Everly interrupted. Tony spun around, surprised she was still there. He brushed past her as he left the room. 

"Yeah, it should be."


	37. I'll Never Smile Again

Everly's eyes snapped open and she shivered in the freezing air that surrounded her. She dragged herself to her feet and squinted through the darkness. A figure loomed in the corner, as if ready to jump out at her.

"Hello?" She said, her voice came out quieter than she had intended. She was about to take a step closer until the figure began to speak, catching her off guard.

"The human brain is incredible. It's amazing, the things you can get it to do with a bit of a push." The gruff voice was obviously that of a man's. He spoke calm and confidently.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard the term 'classical conditioning?'" The man ignored her and carried on in an almost eerily soothing voice. "It's when, say... a song, leads to a reflexive response. Fascinating stuff, really." She frowned when a faint song filled the room, gradually growing louder by the second. The man stood from his seat in the corner and stepped into the light. She backed away in response. He paused, the smallest of smiles playing at the corners of his mouth. "In this way," he continued, "We are able to program the mind to bend to our will." She narrowed her eyes at the man and he let out a soft chuckle at the sight of her visible confusion. He pulled a small rectangular device from his pocket and clicked a button. Everly let out a cry and fell to her knees as a wave of crippling pain swept over her. "We all know fight or flight, the body's automatic reaction when exposed to an outside threat. But... what happens when we eliminate the option of flight? When we back a rabid dog into a corner?" He smirked and knelt in front of her, lifting her chin to look him in the eye. "I want you to listen closely to the lyrics." He closed his eyes and smiled, humming along to the music.

"I'll never smile again, until I smile at you. I'll never love again, what good would it do?"

The music itself sounded almost like the twinkling of a music box, accompanied by the crackling of an old radio. The slow melody barely even registered in Everly's mind, which was so occupied with the pain that consumed her every inch.

"For tears would fill my eyes, my heart would realize, that our romance is true."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The man asked, finally opening his eyes again. Everly whimpered and fell entirely to the cold concrete beneath her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she trembled on the ground. Nothing could make the pain subside. The man scoffed, standing to his feet and clicking the button once more. Everly gasped, finally able to breathe again. Her every muscle was reminded of the unbearable pain by the ache that lingered. She watched in shock as the man gathered himself, and left her alone in the dark room. Soon enough, the single light above her head flicked off and she hugged her knees to her chest. Had it not been for the music that bounced around the concrete walls, the only noise to pierce the silence would have been her own breathing. A shiver shook her body and she closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall beside her.

"Within my heart, I know I will never start to smile again, until I smile at you."

~~~

"Nap time's over." Tony deadpanned, dropping a pistol on the table beside where Everly was sleeping in a chair. She leapt to her feet and gasped, eyes wide. Tony frowned as she shoved him aside, taking in her surroundings. The blue sky had faded into darkness and the boat was pulled up next to a huge ship. She blinked a few times and ran a hand through her hair.

"Bad dream?" Tony sassed. "Good dream?" He added, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"What? No, I just- you scared me." She huffed, grabbing the gun from the small table. She looked at it for a moment then tucked it in her waistband. He stared at her oddly before turning back to where Rhodey was waiting. The trio hurried up the ladder and took cover behind a truck, all of them ready with their guns. Rhodey paused and glanced at Tony beside him. 

"You're not gonna freak out, right?"

"I hope not." Tony returned. As long as they didn't bring up New York, they should be in the clear. The beeping and hum of machinery filled the silence of the empty night sky. They strategically made their way toward the center of the ship, hopping from cover to cover. Rhodey peaked out from the crate they were hidden behind and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god." He said under his breath, settling back behind cover. "He's strung up over the oil tanker. They're gonna light him up man."

"Viking funeral." Tony added. "Public execution."

"Yeah, death by oil." Within a few seconds, they were off again. Everly made sure to follow closely behind. Colonel Rhodes led the trio, aiming his gun, ready to shoot. Tony was next, looking a bit lost. She never really thought about the fact that this would all be fairly new to him. He's always fought wearing his suit. He always fought as Iron Man. Now, he was left to fight as Tony.

"Got your gun up?" Rhodey asked, not even bothering to peek behind him. Everly had had her gun at the ready the whole time, but Tony jerked his up.

"Yep. What do I do?" He hurried.

"Stay on my six, cover high and don't shoot me in the back." Rhodey ordered.

"Six, high, back, alright." Tony repeated, swinging his gun around. Everly swatted it away and glared at him when it landed in her face. Gunfire filled the air and bullets ricocheted off of the metal all around them. Rhodey ducked behind cover and Tony fired three shots at the guard, each of them missing. Everly fired a shot of her own, hitting her target, before dragging Tony into cover.

"You see that?" He breathed. "Nailed it."

"Yeah, you really killed the glass." Rhodey sassed.

"You think I was aiming for the bulb? You can't hit a bulb at this distance." Rhodey stood to his feet, taking a fraction of a second to aim before shattering another bulb. He sat back down and sent Tony an annoyed look.

'All personnel, we have hostiles on east unit 12. I repeat, hostiles on east unit 12.'

A voice rang through the air over a PA and a group of guards started toward them. Everly groaned.

"I'm out. Gimme- you got extra magazines?" Tony asked Rhodey, who rolled his eyes.

"They're not universal Tony." 

"I know what I'm doing, I make this stuff." He defended, turning to Everly. "Give me another one."

"I don't have one that fits that gun."

"You've got like five of them." He retorted. "Alright, here's what I'm going to do. Save my spot. Ready?" He stood straight up, glancing over the top of their cover. He soon slid back to a sitting position.

"What'd you see?" Rhodey asked quietly.

"Too fast. Nothing." 

Everly sighed and peeked over the top for herself. "Three guys, one girl, all armed." They all exchanged a look before standing up, finally accepting the fact that there was no avoiding this confrontation. 

"God, I would kill for some armor right now." Rhodey whispered.

"You're right. We need backup." Tony admitted, sounding defeated.

"Yeah, a bunch." Everly added, gripping her pistol tight as the guards began closing in. Of course, the bright orange glow filled each of their eyes, meaning this was going to be one hell of a fight.

"You know what?" Tony started, looking into the open sky where a pair of lights soared straight toward them. 

"Is that-"

"Yep."

"Are those-"

"Yeah."

Two lights suddenly split into four, and then six, and so on. Everly watched in awe as the night sky filled with the glow of Tony's suits. She had no idea just how many he had made, though she knew there were quite a few. Each of the suits threw their hands out in front of themselves and formed a circular barrier around them. They hovered in place for a moment, as if purely for dramatic effect. Tony patted Rhodes on the shoulder and grinned.

Tony patted Rhodes on the shoulder and grinned  
"Merry Christmas buddy."

"Jarvis, target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." He stated simply. Jarvis's voice echoed through each of the suits. Everly couldn't help but smile.

"Yes sir."

"What are you waiting for? It's Christmas." Tony's eyes flickered to Everly before he took a few steps forward and held his arms out to his sides. "Take 'em to church." At that, the army of suits scattered in all directions, taking out any Extremis heat signature as instructed. Each suit seemed to function in a unique way, and each was built entirely different from the rest. Some broke apart into pieces to take out enemies, some simply smashed them, and some were equipped with special weapons. He had certainly thought of everything.

"Incoming." Everly hurried, ducking just on time to avoid being hit. A few explosions rocked the platform the three were on. 

"Jarvis, get Igor to steady this thing." Tony ordered. Everly's eyes widened as she watched a huge metal suit crash through a line of storage containers and plant himself beneath the falling structure.

"This is how you've been managing your down time, huh?" Rhodey asked in disbelief of all that was happening around them.

"Everybody needs a hobby." Everly shrugged. Tony met her eyes and offered a small smile. He looked back into the sky and sat up straighter.

"Heartbreaker, help Red Snapper out will ya?" He asked in annoyance. A suit flew by with three of the guards clung to it. A second suit blasted one of them off before he gained a guard of his own. Everly's breath hitched in her throat as the final guard pried the mask from the suit. They smashed into a suspended container filled with barrels of oil, which burst into flames. She looked around in fear as flaming chunks of metal rained from the sky. Tony scrambled to his feet and stood with his arms open wide. She sent him a questioning glance until finally a metal suit scooped him up.

"Nice timing." He said.

Rhodey smiled nervously. "Oh yeah, that's awesome. Give me a suit, okay?" He bounced on his toes and held his arms out, waiting as Tony had. Everly snickered.

"Oh I'm sorry, they're only coded to me." 

"What does that mean?"

"I got you covered." Tony stated simply as the mask clamped shut and he flew into the air. A suit slammed into the platform behind them and they spun around. Everly jumped, holding a hand to her chest as she let out a deep breath. 

"Good evening Colonel. Can I give you a lift?" Jarvis offered politely. 

"Very funny." He sighed as they too shot into the sky. Everly scoffed, dropping her hands at her sides. 

"Okay, I'll see you around." She cocked a hip and ran a hand through her hair. The clanking of boots against the metal platform caught her attention and she plucked the pistol from her pocket, firing straight behind her. She was satisfied at the loud clang that filled her ears. However, the approaching footsteps grew louder. Everly spun around just on time to see a burly man jump at her. She dropped to her knees and tucked her head to her chest, the man flew straight over top of her and landed in a somersault, quickly making his way back to a standing position. He growled, rolling his shoulders as an orange glow spread from his fingertips to his eyes.

She stood up straight and continued firing rounds into his chest until all the gun had left to offer was a pathetic click. She groaned, tossing it aside and staring up at the very much still-alive man before her. He whipped out a gun of his own and rested his finger on the trigger, spilling bullets into the air before him. Everly ducked, and flipped, and rolled to dodge each, slowly drawing nearer to him. She slid across the ground, snatching up a hunk of metal and holding it before her like a shield. The bullets bounced from the metal in all directions until finally, she slammed it into his face. He stumbled backward and the gun slipped from his fingers, falling to the flames below. Everly grabbed the front of his shirt and ran his back into the railing, tipping him over the edge, but keeping a firm hold on him. 

"You're like me." He grinned, spitting some blood at her feet.

"I'm nothing like you." She hissed.

"Really... Then what are you?" He whispered, a sickening smile plastered across his face. She hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure of how to respond. 

"I'm pissed." She deadpanned, taking a step back and kicking him square in the chest. He was sent tumbling to the ground below, reaching and clawing at the air with a wild look in his eyes. An arm wrapped around her throat from behind and she struggled to form a breath. The arm squeezed tighter and a horrible cough tore through her chest. Suddenly, the arm was gone almost as fast as it had appeared. She fell to her hands and knees as grunting and clanging sounded behind her. She took a few deep breaths and rolled onto her back, looking into the night sky above, unsure if the stars she was seeing were real. Then, there was silence. A metal helmet popped into view and peered down at her.

"Are you alright Ms. Walker?" Jarvis asked simply.

"I'm fine, just gimme a second." She said in a hoarse voice, sending him a shaky thumbs up. He remained silent for a bit before speaking again.

"It's been a second Ms. Walker."

"Okay. I'm up, look. I'm good." She groaned, scraping herself off of the ground. Once she was at her feet again, the suit took off without another word. A siren rang through the air and she looked below her to see Tony rushing across a platform. She hurried to him as fast as possible, but had to simply watch in the mean time. The suit that had helped her opened up, ready for him until it was shot from the sky. He raced across the next platform and leapt into the air, making her heart skip a beat. He barely made the jump to a crane and reached his hand out. Everly gasped when she noticed Pepper hanging from the rubble. They each held their arms out as far as possible, but it wasn't enough.

Everly's legs ached with each stride as she too jumped from platform to crumbling platform. She looked up again to see Pepper's side shift, sending her plummeting to the flames below. She couldn't be gone just like that. Her stomach dropped and single tear slipped down her cheek. She somehow found a bit more speed in her. Tony slowly hauled himself over the railing and looked up as Killian approached. They ran at each other and Everly's eyes widened. He was going to get himself killed. 

"Dammit Tony." She breathed, the wind whipping through her hair as she ran. Killian jumped into the air, his hand balled into a fist. Tony, on the other hand, slid beneath Killian and was met on the other side with a suit that opened up to welcome him. She watched the two go at it a bit before Tony was ejected from the suit, only to land in another just before hitting the ground. He flew straight up, taking Killian with him.

Everly slowed to a stop and jumped back just as the pair crashed through the platform she stood on, landing just above her. After a bit of fighting, Tony jumped to yet another part of the crane. He looked out at the sky and Everly followed his gaze. There was Mark 42, coming in hot. Tony held his arm out behind him, awaiting the suit's arrival. However, it crashed before reaching him, sending pieces scattering across the floor.

"Whatever." Tony breathed. 

"You really didn't deserve her Tony." Everly recognized Killian's voice above her. "It's a pity. I was so close to having her perfect." He dropped down to stand in front of Tony, who stood to his feet.

"Okay, okay, wait, wait, wait! Slow down! Slow down!" He hurried, stepping away from the orange-glowing man. "You're right. I don't deserve her. Here's where you're wrong. She was already perfect." Everly's heart sunk as he finished, flicking his wrists toward Killian. The pieces of Mark 42 all latched onto him, sticking him against the metal wall behind. Killian squirmed and snarled.

"Jarvis, do me a favor and blow Mark 42."

"NOO-"

Tony slid down the crane and Everly's eyes widened as she spun around, hurrying away as fast as she could. The suit soon burst into flames, sending the entire structure tumbling to the ground. She reached the edge of a platform that was falling from beneath her feet, and jumped. She didn't even have the chance to think it through, she just... jumped. 

She clamped her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable impact. Her breath caught in her throat as the wind nipped at her face. This was it, her last moments. Death comes for everyone eventually, and she thought she would have been ready when he showed up at her door. But she wasn't. She was scared.


	38. Clean Slate

"Facial recognition complete. Good evening, Ms. Walker."

Everly willed herself to open her eyes and grinned at the sound of Jarvis's smooth accent. A deep breath pushed past her lips and she looked down at the ground, which remained a few feet below her. Slowly, she brought her hands in front of her face to find that they were covered by metal gloves. She let out a small laugh as she knocked against her helmet.

"Holy crap." She uttered under her breath. One of Tony's suits had saved her life. It actually surprised her how light it felt. She had expected his suits to be heavy and feel like they were weighing you down. That was obviously not the case. "Okay, uh... how do I-" She held a hand out and a beam shot from her palm, spinning her in a circle. "Nope. That's definitely not it."

Everly wobbled through the air for a while with no idea what she was doing before she finally managed to at least move forward. All sorts of icons and numbers flashed across the screen inside the helmet, distracting her from what she was doing. She was amazed at how Tony did anything with one of these suits on.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Locating Mr. Stark." Jarvis answered. The screen zoomed into where he was laying on the ground, and before she knew what was happening, she was headed straight for him. She slammed into the ground just before Tony and stumbled a bit. He looked up at her oddly. 

"Nailed it." Everly sang as the face mask flipped open. Tony scoffed, shaking his head in the slightest. His gaze ultimately landed on something just behind her, he looked scared. Everly slowly turned around to see Killian limping toward them. He looked to be made of lava, his charred skin glowing orange as he pieced himself back together. Tony tried to stand, but winced in pain and fell back to the ground. Everly stepped between the two, backing away as Killian grew closer.

"No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin." She swung at him, only for him to grab her metal hand in his. He latched onto her other wrist as she went to push him away. "You're looking right at him." He growled. "It was always me Tony. Right from the start." Her eyes widened as he crushed the metal in his hands, the entire suit heating up inside. "I am the Mandarin!" He shouted. Everly flinched as he was sent flying through the air. She glanced to her left and saw Pepper holding a large pipe. Her eyes shone a bright orange, the same color that pumped through her viens. She couldn't believe it, Pepper was alive. Pepper let the pipe fall to the ground beside her and stared at Tony, who's face housed a look of shock. 

"I got nothing." He shrugged, eyes wide. He glanced into the sky but did a double take when he saw a suit heading straight for them.

"Jarvis, subject at my 12 o'clock is not a target, disengage!" He demanded in a panic, looking to his left to see that his earpiece had fallen out. 

"Jarvis stop!" Everly shouted. The incoming suit held out a hand to Pepper and fired a blast at her, just barely missing. It circled back around and Pepper sent Tony a glare.

"What?" She started toward him.

"Oh, what, are you mad at me?" Pepper launched herself off of his knee, plunged a fist through the chest of the suit, and slammed it to the ground. She then ripped the arm off and used it to backhand Killian, who Everly hadn't even noticed was running up behind them. She spun around, kicking a small cylinder on the ground and fired a beam at it, exploding it just as it reached Killian. Everly watched with wide eyes, mouth agape. She glanced back at Tony, who still clearly didn't know what to think of everything. "Honey." He said cautiously. Pepper looked from him, to the rubble, then back to him.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "That was really violent." Everly's face softened and she sighed in relief.

"You just scared the devil out of me. I thought you were-"

"I was dead. Why? Because I fell 200 feet?" Everly's smile faded and she cringed. "Who's the hot mess now?"

"Still debatable." Tony retorted. "Probably tipping your way a little bit. Why don't you dress like that at home? Hmm? Sport bra. The whole deal." Everly ran a hand down her face. He sure had a knack for digging himself a deeper hole.

"You know, I think I understand why you don't want to give up the suits. What am I going to complain about now?" Pepper said quietly, giving herself a once over. Tony picked up his earpiece, rose to his feet and slowly started toward her.

"Well, it's me. You'll think of something." He held his arms out to her and she pulled away.

"No don't touch me. I'm gonna burn you." She hurried.

"No, you're not. Not hot." He said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Am I gonna be okay?"

"No. You're in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay. But I think I can figure this out, yeah. I almost had this 20 years ago when I was drunk. I think I can get you better. That's what I do. I fix stuff." Everly smiled down at the ground.

"And all your distractions?"

"Uh... I'm going to shave them down a little bit. Jarvis, hey." He tapped his earpiece a few times and sniffled. 

"All wrapped up here sir. Will there be anything else?"

"You know what to do." Tony said as he gazed into Pepper's eyes.

"The Clean Slate Protocol sir?"

"Screw it, it's Christmas. Yes, yes." He finished, wrapping Pepper in a hug. Everly's suit opened up and she stepped out. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as it shot into the air, along with the others. Once every suit was far enough in the sky, it exploded, almost like a fireworks display. She locked eyes with Tony, who's chin was resting on Pepper's shoulder. She could see how much it pained him to do this, but he did it regardless. He cared about Pepper more than he could ever care for any hunk of metal.

~~~

As promised, Tony was able to get Pepper's situation sorted out. He even dealt with his own, finally getting the surgery needed to safely remove the arc reactor and shrapnel from his chest. It was odd thinking of him without it, as Everly had only ever known him with it. It seemed like a part of him. But it was a part that had overstayed its welcome. He was starting with a clean slate.

Happy had finally woken up, and was in the clear. All was well with Pepper and Tony. He had even left a little surprise for Harley. Everything was right again, and yet, something was missing.

Everly looked back at the empty hallway behind her and sighed. She bounced on her toes and brought her hand up to the door, but froze. Why she was so nervous, she couldn't understand. She looked once more at the golden 4, afraid that maybe she had gotten the wrong apartment. Finally, she took a deep breath and knocked three times on the wooden door. She cleared her throat and waited anxiously.

Footsteps were heard from inside before the door swung open, revealing none other than Steve Rogers. His eyes grew wide and he stared and her in awe. His gaze raked over her, taking in the cut above her brow, another on her cheek, and the fading purple bruise that wrapped around her neck. He slowly reached out, gently touching her shoulder as if to ensure that she was real. It felt as if her heart leapt to her throat.

"I uh, I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you for a while?" She rubbed the back of her neck. Upon hearing her voice, the smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth. Without saying a word, he pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated, but gladly returned the gesture, a smile lighting up her own face. And there in his arms, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.


	39. Roller Skating Rookies

Words couldn't describe how happy Everly was to finally see her best friend again. She was beyond grateful that he opened up his home to her. It was as if they'd picked up right where they left off so many years ago. They watched movies, talked, and nearly burned the building to the ground in an attempt to make mac n cheese. She always felt guilty when each night, Steve insisted that he would take the couch so Everly could have his bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep either way, but he remained persistent.

Everly laid across the couch and closed her eyes, listening to the music of the credits rolling across the television. She hoped Steve would give in and take the bed if he believed her to be asleep on the couch. The music was quickly cut off and a few seconds later she heard his soft approaching footsteps. It took everything in her to keep from opening her eyes when a pair of arms slipped beneath her. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he carried her into the bedroom. He gently set her down atop the bed and a few seconds later a blanket fell over her. Soon enough, the footsteps retreated back into the living room. Everly waited a minute or two before her eyes flicked open and she glanced at the clock on the bedside table that read 10:57. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness.

"I'll never smile again..."

She furrowed her eyebrows at the faint music that drifted down the hallway. Pushing the blanket aside, she sat up straight and peeked at the alarm clock once again to see that the screen was blank as if it had been unplugged

"I'll never laugh again..."

Everly swung her legs over the side of the bed and and hesitated before stepping onto the cold floor. The concrete beneath her bare feet sent a chill up her spine and a frown spread over her face. Her breath hitched in her throat when she spun around to see that the room was entirely empty, filled only by the surrounding darkness. She jumped when a metal door slammed behind her, echoing in her ears.

"Steve?" She said quietly, squinting into the darkness. There was nothing but a horrifying silence that followed.

The familiar haunting melody filled the room, only confusing her further. She squealed as a man lunged from the dark corner, delivering a blow to her stomach. She shoved him and backed away, running into another man in the process. He kicked the back of her leg in, forcing her to a kneeling position. She made out the cocking of a gun and her eyes grew wide. She dropped to her belly as a bang echoed through the room.

Everly scrambled to her feet to find that the room was again empty. She looked down to see her fingers tightly wrapped around a pistol, her arms sprinkled with crimson specks. She took a shaky breath and popped the clip out to find that it was empty.

"Within my heart, I know I will never start to smile again, until I smile at you..."

The smallest of noises behind her made her blood run cold. Instinctively, her fingers curled into a fist and she spun around. Everly gasped as a metal hand latched onto her throat. Within an instant, the hand was gone along with the music. She took a few beep breaths and looked around to see that she was standing in the middle of Steve's bedroom. The gun was gone, the blood; gone. Her fear on the other hand, was entirely intact.

Slowly, Everly sunk back into the bed and leaned her head against the headboard behind her. The rest of the night, she didn't dare close her eyes, fearing what or who lurked in the darkness. 

The next day, they decided to go for a walk, each of them admitting to going stir crazy being cooped up inside Steve's apartment. Everly, for the first time, was really able to just... exist in this strange new world. Everything was bigger, brighter, and louder than what she remembered.

The park wasn't particularly busy, nor was it empty. A few kids bounced around the playground as their parents watched from the benches, most of them with a phone propped in their hands. Some people were taking advantage of the beautiful day by going for a jog. And some just idly walked along.

Everly looked to her right to where Steve was walking alongside her. Neither of them had said much. They didn't need to. She looked down to her sneakers as she kicked a pebble across the pavement. Despite the tranquility that surrounded her, the previous night's events kept returning to mind. None of it had made any sense, she just couldn't piece it together. It didn't feel like a nightmare. 

"Support your local 4H?" A voice shook her from her thoughts. Everly turned to see a booth set up at the edge of the sidewalk. Behind it in the grass was what looked to be a large obstacle course. She followed Steve as he walked curiously over to the booth.

"N- nerf war?" He questioned, reading the marker scribbled words from the cardboard sign. Two girls sat behind the booth, both looked to be between 14 and 16. One of them quickly stood to her feet, as if surprised they were actually interested.

"Yep." She smiled. "Each year, we need to do at least one fund raiser. This year, we're hosting a nerf war." 

The second girl finished what was left of her cookie before she too stood. She reached beneath the table, retrieving two sets of goggles. "Ten bucks." She deadpanned. Her friend slapped her arm and smiled again at Steve and Everly.

"Wanna play?"

"What is it exactly?" Everly asked, feeling stupid for doing so. 

"Max!" The grumpy girl shouted. A boy, who must've been a few years younger popped out from behind the booth. His hair was a disheveled mess and his jeans were painted with grass stains. Out of breath, he held up a plastic orange gun. Everly scrunched her face up and glanced at Steve, who appeared just as confused. The girl swiped the toy from his hands and handed it to Everly, who turned it over examining it. She held it as she would any gun and looked at it oddly. 

"How does it-" She began, squeezing the trigger out of curiosity. Steve flinched as a foam dart bounced off of his forehead. He glared at her and she apologized profusely. He grinned, slapping a ten dollar bill on the table. The little boy, Max, hurried behind the booth and grabbed a second gun. Each one came with a clip that held about ten 'bullets.' They were each handed a pair of goggles and were ushered into the 'arena.' It was merely a grassy area with hay bales, tires, and makeshift walls to serve as cover.

"Alright, there should be six more people in here somewhere, so three other teams." The girl added. "If you get hit, you're out. Be careful, have fun. No refunds." And with that, they were on their own. Everly giggled as Steve strapped on his goggles and slipped behind a wall. He motioned her over and she crouched beside him. He peeked over the top, looked her in the eye and his hands waved through the air in a plethora of signals. She cocked her head aside sending him a questioning glance.

"Use words." She whispered. He rolled his eyes and gripped the plastic gun tighter.

"We got a pair of teens coming up on the left." Everly nodded and poked her head out of cover in the slightest. She jumped back as a foam dart whizzed past her face, only missing her by an inch or two. Only one of the teens decided to stay behind the safety of their hay bale, the other popping into the open. Without even bothering to look, Everly raised her gun above the wall and shot him. 

"Okay so there's those guys, where's the rest?" She said in a hushed tone as the boy groaned.

"Sorry dude." He said to his partner as he raised his arms in the air and darted across the field. Steve glanced to his right to see a woman trying to sneak up on them. Just before he went to shoot, the remaining teen did the job for him.

"Alright. I'm going in." Everly rolled out of cover. The teen stepped out with a smug grin on his face as he took aim. Everly waited for him to pull the trigger before bending over backwards to dodge the dart. His eyes widened and he aimed again. She flipped over top of it and fired a shot of her own mid air, hitting him square in his chest. He dropped his gun to the grass at his feet, his jaw slightly agape and his eyes wide in disbelief.

Everly glanced behind her where Steve was dodging dart after dart from a man behind another wall. After a bit a peek-a-boo, Steve managed to hit his target. That left them and one other team, which they had yet to even see.

Steve made his way over to where Everly was looking around for the remaining team. They stood side-by-side, each covering the other as they made their way through the grassy course, guns up and ready to fire. As time went on, she began wondering if maybe they'd just left. It didn't seem like anyone was here. She froze and held a hand out to Steve upon hearing the smallest of sneezes. She nodded to a hay bale a few yards away. A pair of kids jumped out, the boy barely taller than the girl beside him. She held her gun up, and let it hang at her side before raising it again. It finally occurred to Everly that she couldn't hold it up for long enough take aim. 

The boy looked Steve up and down before shoving the little girl aside and making a run for it. She watched with teary eyes as he left her behind to fend for herself. Everly let out a small laugh and dropped her gun at her side. The girl sniffled and struggled to raise her gun before taking her shot. Everly side-stepped in front of the dart and threw her hands up in mock frustration when it bounced off of her leg. The girl giggled and did a double take to where her brother had run off to. Steve couldn't help but smile when his eyes met his friend's. He didn't drop his gun, but instead opened up his nearly full clip and groaned.

"Oh no. I'm out of ammo." The little girl waddled forward a few steps and held out a dart to him. He looked down at her in surprise.

"No, I- it's- that's okay." 

She shrugged, shooting him straight in the chest. She finally tossed her gun aside and bounced up and down in place, the brightest smile lighting up her face.

"Nice shot." Everly chuckled as she scooped her gun out of the grass and started back to the booth to return it. They each handed their weapons to Max and removed their goggles. 

"Wait!" The cheery girl shouted as they began to walk away. They both stopped as she ran up to them. "Thank you for playing! Here's your prize." She handed Steve something before spinning on her heel and hurrying back to the booth. Everly furrowed her eyebrows and stood on her toes to read the slip of paper. The bold words across the top read 'SK8 World.' Steve shrugged and looked to her.

"Ever been skating?"

~~~

Everly's gaze wandered the galaxy painted walls and wood panel floor in the center of the dimly-lit building. She finished tying the laces of her red and white rental skates and spun one of the wheels, letting a breath escape her cheeks.

"This is a horrible idea." She mumbled as she struggled to stand from the painted bench. 

"It's fine." Steve chuckled as he helped her to her feet and eased her onto the wooden rink. People flew around the paneled floor like it was nothing, their laughter filling the air. Colorful lights shone down on them and music drifted through the speakers tucked away in each corner. The second she hit the wood floor she slipped, barely catching herself on the half wall surrounding the rink. Steve cringed and rolled up beside her. She blew some hair out of her face and stood up again, wobbling at first, but eventually managing to stand. She remained frozen in place for a bit, latching onto the wall for dear life.

"Good. Now... go." Steve said, gently pushing her forward. 

"What?! No, no, no. Hold on." She hurried. Her legs spread apart and her knees bent in the slightest, her arms swinging through the air as she slowly rolled forward. For a few seconds, she seemed to be doing okay, only for her feet to eventually slip out from beneath her. Steve burst into laughter as she fell to the floor with a thud.

Steve burst into laughter as she fell to the floor with a thud  
"Ah yes. So funny." She groaned, trying and failing to stand once more. She sat on the ground and huffed, watching as children whizzed by effortlessly. With an unshakable determination, she pushed herself off the ground until she was on her feet again. She put one foot forward and then the next, rolling slowly but surely across the wooden panels. 

"See? You've got it." Steve beamed as skated alongside her, watching intently. A squeal pushed past her lips when she again tumbled to the ground. This time, she fell forward into a push-up position.

"You know what? I think I'll just stay down here." She uttered, lowering herself onto her belly and sprawling across the floor like a starfish. Steve rolled up beside her and scoffed.

"Oh come on." He said, kneeling down and dragging her to her feet. He positioned himself in front of her and took each of her hands in his. She looked down from their intertwined hands to his bright blue eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He slowly rolled backwards, dragging her along with him. Any time she was off balance, or began to fall, he was there to steady her. 

So gradually she'd hardly even noticed, Steve let go of one hand and began skating next to her. She was too focused to even realize she was doing it all on her own. He peered down at her and chuckled at the look of pure concentration plastered across her face. A few stray strands of hair dangled in her face, though she paid no attention to them. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she bit the inside of her lip as she stared down at her feet. She peeked up at her amused friend.

"What?" She said, her expression softening.

"Nothing." He returned, shaking his head with a grin.


	40. Final Goodbyes

Everly sank into bed that night unable to wipe the stupid smile from her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath, pulling the blanket up a bit farther. It was only a few seconds before the previous night's events flooded her mind once more. She scolded herself for thinking about it, but couldn't seem to focus on anything else. So when the sound of a metal door closing echoed through the room, she squeezed her eyes harder shut and brought the blanket up to cover her ears. 

"Testing, phase one: obedience."

"It's not real." She whispered to herself, sure that she was losing her mind. As if by reflex, her eyes snapped open when the familiar medley drifted through the air. Her heart pounded in her chest, though she couldn't entirely understand why. Next thing she knew, she was on her feet and staring into the empty space that surrounded her. Light funneled into the darkness from the open door before her. 

Everly slowly stepped forward, peeking around the door frame. The second her foot crossed the threshold, a red light flashed through the hall and an alarm blared in her ears. Fear settled deep in her chest as she gradually moved down the corridor, having no idea where exactly she was going. The music hung in the air like a cloud that lingered just overhead, never fading and never growing. She found herself in an armory of sorts, the concrete walls lined with guns. In the center of the room was a large wooden table, a single knife sticking from its face.

As she reached out for a gun beside her, Everly froze. Her eyes flicked back to the knife and she cocked her head to the side questioningly. Despite the voice screaming in the back of her mind, she grabbed the knife turned it over in her hands. She hesitated before sliding the blade across the tip of her finger. A grin fell over her lips as blood trickled down her finger. She spun on her heel and started from the room into the hall once more. Everly padded quietly along, only now noticing that the alarm had been silenced. The music on the other hand, rattled through her brain like a deafening dog whistle. 

A door further down the hall swung open and an armed man rushed out. Her immediate reaction was to run the other direction, but her feet stayed planted firmly in place even as he began firing at her. Everly dove into a forward roll and pushed off of one wall with her left foot, leaping to the other across the hall, and landed on the guard's shoulders. She plunged the blade between his shoulder blade and his neck and he collapsed to the ground.

"In a moment, you'll be met with three men. The one whose chest is marked with a red X is to be left unharmed." She flinched as a voice echoed in her ears. Despite the fear that pumped through her veins, her expression remained stoic as her feet carried her further down the hallway.

Eventually the hallway funneled into a large room, three men standing at its center. Her heart skipped at the sight of the red X painted across the chest of one of the men. She didn't care what she was told, she wanted out and was willing to do whatever it took to get out, that meant removing anyone that stood in her way. Each of them rose their guns into the air and began firing in unison. Bullets sprayed throughout the room, bouncing around the metal walls. Without even a second to think, Everly sprang forward onto her hands and swung her legs over, kicking one guard across the room. Before standing to her feet she ducked beneath the gun of a second guard, smashing an elbow into his face.

When he fell to his back, she moved onto the third. She rushed toward him and swung a fist at his face, only to pause just before making contact. He slammed his gun into her face and she stumbled backwards, hissing as a bullet grazed her leg. Everly spun around to find that the other two had stood back up again. She kicked the gun from the hands of the closest and plucked the knife from her belt loop. Tossing it into the air once and catching it, she lunged forward and stuck it in the side of his neck. 

His eyes grew wide as he fell to the ground and she grabbed the knife once again, spinning around and tossing it into the chest of the other guard. As her own chest heaved, she stood up straighter and looked at the scene around her. 

Everly flinched at the bang that sent a searing pain tearing through her side. She instantly brought her hand up to the wound as blood began soak through her shirt. Another bullet grazed her arm and she winced in pain, quickly turning to find the remaining guard still aiming at her. Every part of her was screaming to fight, to run at him. But she remained still. No matter how hard she tried, she stood frozen in the center of the room. It was like somebody else was in control. Her eyes flicked to the red X on his chest and she stared in confusion as he slowly drew nearer until finally, he rammed the butt of his gun into her face.

~~~

Steve groaned as he rolled over to see the outside world beyond his window still bathed in darkness. He slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the heels of his palms. He sat for a while, staring at the blank television screen before eventually recognizing the sound of running water. He scrunched up his face and turned around, peeking into the bedroom down the hall. The bed sat unoccupied, the sheets tossed about. He stood from the couch and started toward the bathroom door, which had been left open just a crack. 

Turning his gaze to the ground, he knocked a few times on the door. "Are you decent?" He frowned when met with no answer. "Eve?" He hesitantly peaked around the door and paused when he saw just the woman he was looking for. She sat fully clothed in the tub, hugging her knees to her chest and shivering as water rained down on her. "What are you doing?" He asked, stepping farther into the room.

"I can't sleep." Everly said quietly. She stared blankly ahead as if caught in a daze.

"That's because you're sitting in the shower." He retorted, glancing back at her as he turned off the water.

"No. I can't sleep." She shivered, peering up at him as water droplets fell from her eyelashes. Steve's frown deepened as he looked over his friend sitting before him. He turned and grabbed a towel from the shelf behind him, wrapping it around her shoulders. He knelt beside the tub and met her tired eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head lightly and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know." He tilted his head to the side and sent her a questioning glance.

"I have these nightmares, but I'm not entirely sure that they are. I don't fall asleep, and I don't wake up." She pulled the towel tighter around herself. Though her fingers were numb, they felt like ice cubes as they gently brushed her arm. She couldn't find it in her to care however, as the freezing water had been the only thing keeping her from falling asleep. Steve fiddled with his hands and looked at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" 

Everly shrugged. She certainly never got much sleep during her stay with Tony. Pretty much everything before that, she couldn't remember anyway. A silence fell over the pair and Everly sighed.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to see Piper tomorrow?" She said in what was almost a whisper. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted, though it took a bit of effort to manage the words.

"Eve- she..."

"I know" His expression softened. "I mean, I assumed." She said slowly. Steve held out a hand to her and she took it, shivering as he helped her to stand.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He hurried, offering the smallest of smiles.

Steve kept to his word and the pair left once light had spilled across the sky. It was a bit of a drive, but well worth it in the end. Everly popped the helmet off her head and swung her leg over the motorcycle, setting the helmet on the seat. She took a few steps forward and stared up at the sign at the entrance, the gravel crunching beneath her shoes. She peeked back at Steve, who lingered a few feet behind her.

"Ready?" He asked, his tone soft.

"As I'll ever be." She returned, forcing herself to stand straighter. She could be given all the time in the world and still never be ready. Who would be? They continued along the gravel path that cut straight through the crowd of graves that surrounded them. Her heart hammered against her ribs and her feet seemed to have grown heavier, each step proving harder as they pressed on. Obviously she was there, walking through a cemetery, but a part of her was convinced otherwise. Each headstone represented someone's mother, daughter, father, or son. Everyone was someone to somebody. Somewhere, her entire family was buried beneath her feet. 

Her breath caught in her throat when from the corner of her eye, she saw her mother's headstone; one she'd visited so many times before. Her gaze flicked down the line, 'Piper Wilcott' being the next name. A sick feeling settled in her stomach. Next in line was her father's, moss creeping up the cracked stone edges. She couldn't move, her feet feeling as if they were frozen in place. She continued reading, 'Piper Wilcott, loving mother and wife.' Beside Piper's stone was a 'Benedict Wilcott.' The smallest of smiles rose to Everly's face. Her baby sister, the one who could barely tie her own shoes, had been a mother and a wife. She'd grown old and lived an entire life while Everly was asleep. 

She hesitantly stepped forward and lowered herself to the ground before Piper's stone. She gently ran her trembling fingers along the shallow engraved letters. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brought her other hand up to cover her mouth to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. It was almost like their lives were laid out before her, written entirely in numbers. Based on the dates, their father passed long before Piper, which was no surprise. Her husband evidently went after her, but only by a year or two. She crossed her legs, and plucked a few blades of grass, playing with them between her fingers. 

"I'm so sorry Pip squeak. I'm sorry I wasn't there." She said in a hushed tone, her voice fading in and out. Steve looked down at the ground and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. After a few minutes of silence, Everly giggled and looked into the sky. He frowned.

"What?" Steve asked suspiciously, cocking a single eyebrow.

"We used to play hide and seek, but she was the only one who ever hid." She laughed again. "I would leave her for a good 20 minutes before even looking." The smile soon faded from her face. "I knew if she was hiding, he would leave her alone." She added, glancing at her father's stone, darkened from the weather. The letters of his name were barely readable, as were the dates. Steve took note of her silence and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Why do I miss him?" She whispered, looking to him with teary eyes. Despite the deep hatred she held for the man, there was still a part of her that ached at his passing.

"He was still your dad." He returned after a pause. She groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"Yeah." She said, tracing lines in an odd patch of dirt, as if someone frequently stood in that spot just before Piper's stone. Everly stood to her feet and dusted off her pants, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Steve." She said quietly, wiping away the remaining tears with her sleeve.

"We have all day." He returned in a soft tone.

"I think I'm okay." She sighed, taking one final look at what was left of the people she loved so dearly before walking away. With each step she took, it felt as though her heart was tearing further in two. A sickening feeling arose in her stomach, but she opted to ignore it. Steve lingered at the headstones for a few seconds, glancing at each before going to catch up with his friend.


	41. Haunting Memories

Steve smiled amusedly down at Everly who laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He'd learned not to question her spontaneity.

"So, these...nightmares," He began. She scrunched up her face and rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up with her hands. All of her hair flopped over to one side of her head and she blew a few strands from her face.

"What about them?" She asked hesitantly.

"Are they all the same?" He returned from where he sat on the couch.

"Sort of." She sat up, crisscrossing her legs. "I mean, there's always this song... it drives me crazy." She groaned.

He rose an eyebrow and looked at her oddly. "A song?"

"Yeah. But I've only ever heard it in these dreams."

"And you don't fall asleep? How does that work?" Everly frowned and fiddled with her hands in her lap. Of course none of it made any sense, but she didn't know any other way to explain to him.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It feels like it's actually happening, like I'm actually there. But if they're not nightmares, what are they?"

Steve huffed and ran a hand through his hair before cocking his head to the side. His eyebrows knitted together. "What if they're memories?"

She peered up from her hands to meet his bright blue eyes. Though she never knew what they meant, it hadn't even crossed her mind that perhaps they were fragments of what had already passed. Everyday she remembered more, the bad was bound to come up eventually. Her eyes widened in realization and she hopped to her feet. She hurried to roll up the right leg of her pants to see a scar that ran across her thigh, like it had been grazed by a bullet. Steve watched in confusion at the fear that filled her eyes. She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to find yet another scar where she'd been injured in her 'dream.' Finally, with shaky hands, she pulled up her shirt just a bit to reveal a third scar on her side.

"I'm not so sure I want to remember." She said quietly, a lost look in her eyes.

~~~

"I'll never smile again." 

Everly jolted up straight and flung the bedsheets aside.

"Testing, phase two: conflict."

Her feet fell to the floor, where they stayed planted firmly in place. Suddenly, her arms flew in front of her face. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she'd blocked a punch she hadn't even seen coming. When she lowered her arms, she was standing in a cage-like room. Built inside a larger room. The cage was made of metal bars that surrounded her on four sides. There were a few concrete benches along one of the sides of the giant cage. A man in uniform stood in one corner, a man with a clipboard in another. 

"Until I smile at you."

Everly ducked just on time to dodge yet another fist, this one was metal. She gasped and jumped back against the bars. She followed the metal arm up to its owner, a man with long brown hair that hung around his face. His expression changed to what appeared to be anger and he lunged forward, only for her to roll aside. Her heart raced in her chest and fear coursed through her mind, though she swung at the man regardless. For a while, each of them dealt and dodged a fair amount of hits. Finally, she swung again and her fist landed in his clenched metal hand. She winced as he began crushing her hand in his, before swinging his opposite. Somehow, she was able to catch it, and there they stood for a few seconds in a stalemate. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she smashed her head into his, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. With the same straight face, he rolled his shoulders and pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere. Everly felt panic settle deep in her chest as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, just waiting for his attack. He spun the blade in his gloved hand and sent it barreling toward her face. Her hands grabbed onto his, keeping the knife from drawing nearer. It took all her strength, and still, his hands came closer. Her feet slid backwards as she was slowly pushed across the concrete floor. 

Everly's back pressed against the bars as she struggled to keep the blade away. Just before her arms gave out, she slid between his slightly parted legs to end up behind him. The man was caught off guard and tipped forward, the blade falling on the other side of the cage's bars. She took this as her chance and jumped atop his shoulders, tossing all her weight backward. They both came tumbling to the concrete floor and she rolled backward, catching herself in a superhero type pose. 

The stranger's metal arm scraped against the floor as he stood back to his feet. Everly's chest heaved and she felt as though her legs would buckle beneath her. She pushed herself to stand once again, kicking and swinging at the strange man. What surprised her was that this time, he wasn't fighting back. He swiftly dodged and blocked each and every move she made, but refused to deal any punches of his own until he swept her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground and he straddled over top of her, pinning her arms down to the cold floor. Her labored breathing filled her ears and she growled, trying desperately to free her wrists from his hold. 

"Everly!"

When she looked at his hands, neither of which was metal, she glanced back up to see a blonde haired man above her. Her expression softened at the sight of the bright blue eyes full of worry that stared down at her. She felt herself relax in the slightest. Everly rolled her head to the side and saw a broken lamp lying on the ground behind her. She scrunched up her face in confusion and let her eyes wander the trashed living room around her before they finally landed again on the man above her. Her eyes grew wide as she panted, a feeling of exhaustion washing over her.

"Steve?" She said in a quiet voice. He tossed his head back and he let out a sigh of relief, rolling off to the side and sitting beside her. Slowly, she sat up and ran a hand down her face. Only now could she see the true state of the room, which had glass scattered throughout and random things strewn out across the floor. 

"Did I do that?" She breathed.

"Wow you're strong." Steve uttered, more to himself as he brought a hand up to his face, wiping blood from the cut on his cheek. A pang of guilt rose up in Everly as she stood to her feet, backing a step away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her oddly before he too stood.

"It's not your fault-" He reached out toward her but she flinched away. She wrapped her arms around herself, afraid to touch anything, especially him.

"I hurt you."

"Eve, it's just a scratch." He let out a small chuckle and showed her how little blood tinted his fingers. She couldn't help but think what would've happened had he not been a super soldier. 

"But what if it wasn't?"

The smile soon faded from his face and he tilted his head in the slightest. "What?"

"I should go." She said simply, meeting his eyes as she backed away again.

"Wha- no. Maybe we can figure all this out." He hurried.

"I don't want to figure it out Steve!" She shouted, unable to help herself. "I don't want to remember this stuff!" 

"What are you talking about?" He stepped forward, eyebrows cinched together.

"I don't know if you've realized this, but not everyone got as lucky as you!" She felt her face heat up as the pent up rage bubbled to the surface. She wasn't angry at him specifically, just... angry. Steve froze in his place and waited for her to continue. "Not everyone chose to do this, to be this." She added, holding her hands out before her as tears stung her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to feel so alone that-" The suffocating words caught in the back of her throat.

His mouth fell open as if he was about to say something, but couldn't manage the words. "Eve-"

"And this! Look at this." She cried, turning around and lifting her shirt to expose her back. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the metal column running up the length of her spine. He didn't even know what to say, he simply watched in shock at her sudden change in character. This wasn't the bubbly, witty Everly he'd known for so long. This was someone else entirely.

"You volunteered for this, you're a hero! I'm an experiment gone wrong." She let out a deep breath and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "If all I remember is fear, I don't want to know the rest." Her voice cracked as a tear slipped down her cheek. Steve stood for a while, watching as her breathing grew faster and she began to tremble. He hesitantly stepped forward, and she stepped back in return. He paused, looking at her sadly. Slowly, he stepped toward her and enveloped her in a hug. She felt tense in his arms before finally she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Steve stood there, simply holding her until the trembling in her hands eventually faded. Everly couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about being in his arms that made her feel safe from the cruelty of the world. She would forever be grateful for his hugs. When they pulled apart, he wiped away a remaining tear with the pad of his thumb and sent her a small smile, his own eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I'm sorry. That was aggressive." She said quietly. Steve chuckled and lightly shook his head. Already, she regretted every word that had escaped her lips. She wished she could take it all back. He was only trying to help.

"May I uh... Can I see?" He asked shyly. Everly's cheeks flushed red. She wished she'd kept quiet. She wished she hadn't shown him. She felt like a balloon that had popped when filled beyond its capacity. 

With a small nod, she turned around raising her shirt just enough for him to see the metal. She flinched when his fingertips softly brushed the skin of her back. His eyes trailed up and down the segmented column running along her spine. The metal was freezing in contrast to the warmth that radiated from her skin. On either side of the piece were scars that ran up her back. His heart ached as thoughts raced through his mind as to how this happened.

"What- I mean, how-"

She turned back around, showing a round scar on her stomach before quickly dropping her shirt again. "In one side, out the other." She tapped her spine. "Took out a bit of structural support on the way." She said with a laugh. Steve's bright blue eyes locked onto hers and the smile soon faded from her lips. He pulled her close once more and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Steve, what are you-"

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, catching her off guard. Her eyes widened in the slightest and her heart sunk at the ache in his tone. "I should've been there."


	42. On Your Left

A few days had passed since Everly's outburst, and they tried to operate as if everything was normal. But it wasn't, at least not really. She felt both embarrassed and guilty for having snapped at him when he was only trying to help. He was quick to forgive and forget however, which in a way only made matters worse. She almost wanted him to be mad. She felt like he needed to be, that he deserved to be. But he wasn't. Forgiveness wasn't necessarily a concept she was used to.

She was sitting atop Steve's bed wrapped in a blanket, watching the sun rise from his window. Faint pinks and purples pierced through the veil of darkness that blanketed the sky. As always, she had been awake for a while, though she didn't entirely mind. This time of the morning was relaxing to her. Something about being up before the rest of the world was soothing. There was a soft knock at the door before Steve poked his head in. When he saw her awake, he pushed the door open and stepped further into the room. He perched his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, watching out the window as Everly was.

"I was going to go for a run and I thought you might want to tag along." He said quietly, almost as if he was afraid to wake someone else in the room.

"Sure." She nodded.

~~~

Everly jogged along at a steady pace, smiling as her ponytail bobbed back and forth. Steve was long gone, at a dead sprint of course. She didn't dare attempt to match his pace, knowing for certain that she lacked the stamina. She was capable of more than she ever thought possible, but definitely not that. He lapped her on a few occasions, sending her a goofy little smile as he passed. One man however, was quickly getting irritated with constantly being lapped. Everly too had passed him a time or two, but Steve was pushing it. Eventually, when she was about to pass him again, she slowed down to match his pace. He glanced up at her and then did a double take when he noticed her running alongside him.

"What's a matter, you pop a tire?" He panted, sweat soaking the front of his gray sweater.

"No, just getting tired." She lied.

"Uh huh. I'm sure." He remarked sarcastically, returning his attention to where he was going. Soon enough, Everly could hear the pattering of Steve's shoes running up behind them.

"On your left." He breathed as he whooshed by with a face of stone. Everly snickered, but kept jogging. A bit later, the footsteps were heard approaching once again.

"On your left."

The man nodded lightly. "Uh huh. On my left. Got it." They ran for a while longer, and the sun was now in the sky. He lifted his head at the sound of rapid footsteps behind him again and began to speed up, peeking back at a quickly approaching Steve. "Don't say it. Don't you say it." 

"On your left."

"Come on!" He sprinted as fast as he could manage around the corner of the pond, but Steve was long gone. Everly began laughing as he slowed to a stop, hunching over and resting his hands on his knees. She walked over to a grassy area and plopped down at the base of a tree. Admittedly, she could probably have gone another lap or two, but decided against it. The dark skinned man stumbled over and sat down beside her, tilting his head back against the rough bark. A few minutes went by before Everly noticed a shadow stop in front of them. She looked up and squinted through the bright sunlight to see Steve's grinning face. 

"Need a medic?" He asked, perching his hands on his hips.

"I need a new set of lungs." The man answered, his breathing still heavy. "Dude, you just ran, like, 13 miles in like 30 minutes."

"I guess we got a late start." He answered. Everly scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You should take another lap." His gaze left them and he waited a few seconds before peeking back. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it."

"What unit you with?" Steve asked, pointing to his sweater. Everly glanced at the symbol then back to her friend. Even she hadn't noticed.

"58th pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA." He held his hand in the air and Steve grabbed a hold of it, helping him to his feet. Everly too stood, brushing the grass from her leggings.

"Sam Wilson."

"Steve Rogers."

"I kind of put that together." He groaned and glanced at Everly.

"Let me guess, Evelyn Walter?" She cringed and Steve let out a small laugh.

"Everly Walker." She corrected, shaking his hand. "But close." Sam nodded and rested his hands on his hips.

"Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing." His eyes flickered between the two. Everly's smile faded and she looked down at the grass. Steve peered at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. 

"It takes some getting used to." He admitted. "It's good to meet you, Sam." He added as he began to walk away.

"It's your bed, right?" Everly turned back around as Sam began to speak.

"What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I sleep on the ground, use rocks for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like-"

"Lying on a marshmallow." Steve finished with a nod. "Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor." Everly shivered at the thought of the dark room she spent so much time in, lying on the cold, hard ground. Then she realized, maybe that was another reason Steve refused to take the bed. He couldn't sleep in it either.

"How long?" Everly piped in.

"Two tours." Sam folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "You must miss the good old days, huh?" Everly smiled at the few memories she had of what life used to be.

"Well things aren't so bad." Steve sighed, peering down at Everly with a small grin.

"Food's a lot better." Everly added. He nodded in agreement.

"We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot, trying to catch up."

She looked up at Sam, who was beaming. "Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album." Steve nodded and pulled out a small notebook, flipping it open to a list of things to catch up on. 

"I'll put it on the list." He said as he scribbled it down. His phone buzzed in his pocket and when he checked it, there was a new message. Everly stood on her toes to peek over his shoulder and read 'MISSION ALERT. EXTRACTION IMMINENT. MEET AT THE CURB. :)' She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"Alright Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run." They both exchanged another handshake. "If that's what you want to call running." She chuckled as Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, that's how it is?"

"Oh that's how it is."

"Okay."

As Steve began walking away, Sam took a step forward. "Any time you want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome on front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

"I'll keep it in mind." He returned as a fancy black car parked behind them at the curb. Everly bent over to peek in the window and saw Natasha Romanoff smiling back. Something settled at the pit of her stomach, she had a feeling something was up. Last time she saw the assassin, New York was almost demolished by aliens. The window rolled down and she grinned.

"Hey, any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a few fossils."

"That's hilarious." Steve deadpanned, opening the door as Everly hesitantly climbed into the back. She had no idea what was going on, and she more than likely didn't want any part of it. Steve slid in next, shutting the door behind him.

"How you doin'?" Sam bent over and met Nat's eyes.

"Hey." She replied sweetly.

"Can't run everywhere." Steve added as Natasha revved the engine. 

"No you can't."

Everly's head bounced off the back window as they sped off. She cringed, rubbing the back of her head and leaning forward between the two front seats.

"I'm sure that looked pretty badass, but damn."

~~~

Everly watched the dark waves below as the jet soared through the air. People hurried around behind her, all getting ready for something she still wasn't made aware of. Part of her was mad that Steve had neglected to tell her that he was still actively working with SHIELD. However, the rest of her understood that it's not exactly something that just pops up at the dinner table, nor was he obligated to tell her anything at all.

"You're going to need this." Everly quickly spun around just on time to catch whatever it was in her hands. Nat cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest with a grin. As soon as she partially unfolded it to reveal the red and blue material, she knew what it was. She peeked back up to see Natasha already walking away. After changing, she found her way back into the main area of the jet where everyone was crowded around a screen. Tony clearly hadn't been striving for comfort when he made her suit. It felt too tight and made her feel oddly out of place.

Everly quietly walked up behind Steve as Brock Rumlow went over all the information they would need. "Did I miss anything?" She whispered in her friend's ear without even bothering to look up at him. Steve shook his head, sparing only a glance in her direction before doing a double take. His eyes trailed up her suit before ultimately landing on her brown ones as he raised a single brow. "Don't you dare." She whispered, expecting a witty remark.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago."

"Any demands?" Steve asked.

"Billion and a half." Rumlow answered. Everly let a puff of air out from her cheeks. She soon noticed Rumlow continuously sending odd looks in her direction. It was almost as if he was surprised to see her here. Something about being subject to his gaze made her uncomfortable and she found herself fiddling with her fingers.

"Why so steep?"

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D's."

Steve hesitated and looked down to where Natasha stood next to him. "So it's not off-course. It's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason." She defended.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor."

"Relax. It's not that complicated."

"How many pirates?"

Rumlow tapped away at the screen. "25. Top mercs led by this guy. Georges Batroc." He pulled up the picture of a bald, angry looking man. So basically, the stereotypical bad guy. "Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Fun." Everly mumbled to herself.

"Hostages?" Steve added.

"Oh, mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell." Everly scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember where she had seen him before. "They're in the gallery."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" He paused. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, Eve, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up." Rumlow ordered as everyone parted ways. Everly, Nat, and Steve made their way over to where a line of parachutes hung from the wall. She groaned, slipping one on for what she hoped would be the last time.

"Secure channel seven." Steve tested his comm, handing one to Everly as he walked by. Looking at it oddly, she placed it in her ear. It would probably be more beneficial if she actually knew how to use it.

"Seven secure." Nat confirmed, readying her own gear. "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Everly's heart skipped a beat and her eyes flicked to Steve, who was already staring back at her knowingly. They both knew what happened Saturday night. She flipped out on him. She shifted awkwardly and he cleared his throat.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so no, not really." He said plainly, sticking his earpiece into place. Nat looked up at him with a smile and Everly let out a breath she had been unknowingly holding in. 

"Coming up on the drop zone, Cap." A voice said over the radio.

"You know, if you asked Kristen out from statistics, she'd probably say yes." Nat added as Steve started for the back door that had fallen open. Everly's eyes widened and she drew in a deep breath in surprise. A few coughs pushed past her lips and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's why I don't ask." He returned, buckling his helmet into place and snatching his shield from where it sat leaned against the wall.

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" He hollered over the roaring of the wind as he leapt from the jet. Everly felt as though her heart sunk to the ground as he did. A man walked up behind her and glanced over worriedly.

"Was he wearing a parachute?"

"Nope." She deadpanned before stepping off the platform after him. The cool night air rustled her hair as she drew closer to the ship. Below her, Steve stood surrounded by piles of men. Though he froze when one came up behind him holding a gun to his head. Everly plucked the pistol from the holster on her thigh and took him out with a single shot as she drifted to the ground beside Steve.

"Thanks." He said with the smallest of grins as she freed herself from the straps of her parachute.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me." She remarked. Soon enough, Rumlow landed just behind her, followed by Nat and a few more men. Natasha swiftly slipped her parachute off and walked up alongside Steve.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you?" She continued, obviously not willing to let it go anytime soon. "She seems kind of nice." Everly peeked around Nat and eyed Steve, waiting for his reply.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multitasking." She said as she swung her legs over the railing, dropping to the level below and speeding off. Everly hesitated and groaned before following. A sharp pain crept up her legs as her feet hit the metal platform and she cringed. Running along after Nat proved more difficult than she originally thought. It seemed she always chose the worst route to get to her destination.

"Hey sailor." She said in a flirty tone to a man who had just hung up his phone. When Everly finally reached the assassin, she saw the man's eyes grow wide. Nat sent him a smirk before knocking his leg out from under him and wrapping a sort of wire around his neck, flipping backwards and slowly lowering herself down the center of the spiral staircase. As she descended, she took out both pistols and fired at anyone in sight. Everly leaned over the railing and huffed in annoyance. It felt like she was playing a game of tag. And losing miserably. 

She bounced on her toes a few times before taking a deep breath and hopping straight down after the redhead. He stomach leapt to her throat as she fell through each level. Eventually, she reached out and latched onto a railing, the metal bending in her hand as she swung onto the platform below. She bounced to her feet, a bit surprised she was even alive. Immediately, her eyes widened when she noticed two armed men standing before her. They exchanged an odd look with one another before glaring back at her.

"Hi boys." She chuckled nervously, sending them a small wave. Each of them yanked their guns up and she frowned, grabbing her knife and pistol. Before they had a chance to fire, she tossed the knife past one of their heads. It bounced off the metal wall behind him and stuck in his back. As he crumpled to the floor, she swept the other man off his feet, firing a round into his chest. Nat elegantly dropped down beside her, glancing from the bodies to Everly.

"Not Bad."


	43. Project Insight

Nat held her arm out to the side as a sign to stop, and pressed a finger to her lips. Everly froze and hunched down, taking a minute to see the pair of guards on the level below them. 

"Natasha, what's your status?" Everly cringed as Steve's voice filled her ears. Though nobody else could hear, it felt as though he was interrupting the silence. Nat ignored him and gracefully dropped to the platform below. Everly followed quietly as she snuck up behind the guards. Natasha threw herself onto the shoulders of one, driving her electric gauntlets into the sides of his neck. When the second man spun around, Everly lunged forward, stepping onto the wall beside her and pushing off toward him, delivering a fist to his face.

"Eve, status?"

"Hang on." She grumbled as a third man hurried around the corner. Natasha ran toward him, and Everly kicked his gun away when he tried to take aim. He groaned in pain as Nat landed hit after hit. Finally, she reached back and grabbed onto his head, using all her strength to flip him to the ground in front of her. She swiftly sprang back to her feet and grabbed a metal pipe from beside her, whacking the man across the face.

"Engine room secure." Everly breathed, flinching as the pipe clanged to the metal floor beneath their feet. A frown crept to her face as Natasha started in the opposite direction they were supposed to go. She followed hesitantly behind, knowing that her assassin partner had way more knowledge and experience with this type of thing. 

"Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages." Steve's voice breathed through her earpiece. Everly stopped in her tracks and scrunched up her face oddly When Nat simply continued on as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Everly?" Steve tried after getting no reply. Her finger hovered just above earpiece, ready to reply when Natasha sent a stern look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Everly asked quietly as she followed the red head into what appeared to be a control room of sorts. Her feet carried her just past the open doorway before stopping. Natasha waltzed straight over to one of the many computers that filled the room. Clicking keys echoed off the walls and it was made clear her question would go unanswered. Something more was going on here, and only Nat had been made aware. As she took a step further into the room, one of the walls at the other end crumbled. Dust filled the air and through it, emerged Steve.

"Well, this is awkward." Nat deadpanned, glancing at him with a smirk. His chest heaved as he stood to his feet. Those blue eyes flickered between the women and he frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into." She answered sweetly. Both Everly and Steve neared Natasha from opposite ends of the room.

"Rumlow needed your help." His eyes landed on Everly again, as if she was in on it. "What the hell are you doing here?" She watched as files flashed across the large screens in front of them, all moving too fast for her to understand any of it.

"You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel." Steve added, answering his own question. 

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." He argued.

"No, that's your mission," She smiled between them and plucked the flash drive from the computer. "And you've done it beautifully." As she tried to brush past Steve, he held a hand out to stop her. 

"You just jeopardized this whole operation." He said in a stern tone.

"I think that's overstating things."

Everly perked up at the sound of rustling in the corner of the room. Instinctively, she pulled the pistol from her thigh and held it before her. Steve looked past Nat to see his friend's wide, searching eyes. He frowned, spinning around as a man rushed from the room, tossing a blinking device in their direction. Using his shield, he swatted it away and wrapped an arm around Everly's waist. A small squeal escaped her lips as she was swept off her feet. Her heart pounded in her chest and the beeping behind them only grew faster. She raised her gun and shot out a window just as Steve crashed through it. Natasha dove through after them.

A smoldering heat consumed the room and flames licked the air. All the glass shattered and small bits of rubble were tossed through the space. Steve dragged Everly up against the wall beside him, one arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. He peeked through the window overhead and let out a sigh, his grip loosening. Natasha rested her head against the wall behind her as they all panted. Everly sent her a glare around Steve and Nat gave a small nod.

"Okay. That one's on me."

"You're damn right." Everly breathed, the smoke making her lungs feel heavier in her chest.

~~~

"Did you know?" Steve asked, his tone serious. Everly followed him up the staircase, though she lagged slightly behind, gawking at the building around her. Light flooded in through the panels of windows that lined the large wall. A statue of the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo towered in the center of the main lobby area.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know what day it is." She responded simply, skipping a few steps to catch up to her friend. The pair caught the gaze of all they passed, most of which were dressed in fancy suits. Everly felt entirely out of place, still in Tony's suit. Steve too was in his suit, though it wasn't one she was used to. It was composed of darker colors, and was referred to as his 'stealth suit.' He scoffed with the smallest shake of his head. How would she have known anything? She hadn't even known he was still working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin with. As they walked down the hall, Everly's eyes flickered to Steve's clenched fists. His anger filled, blue eyes stared straight ahead. He was on a mission.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" They walked through a doorway into a large, naturally lit room. A desk was situated in the corner near the windows, though the sun's glare kept the man sitting in the chair from her sight. Her eyes widened and he stomach dropped at the sound of Fury's voice.

"I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." Steve walked straight up to the desk without hesitation. 

"I'm not obliged to do anything."

"Those hostages could have died." Everly added. Fury spun around quickly, making her flinch. His eye locked onto hers and he glanced back at Steve oddly.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen." He said, resting his forearms on the desk before him. Everly's eyes flicked up to her friend, who still appeared upset.

"Soldiers trust each other. That's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

Fury dropped his palms to the table and stood to his feet. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." He leaned forward in the slightest.

"But they're claw marks." Everly mumbled to herself, finding once again that she was studying the scars. Fury snapped his attention over to her and shot invisible daggers from his single eye. Steve remained silent.

"Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. And I don't know about your friend here, but Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything." His face had softened in the slightest.

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own." Steve argued, his eyes glued to Director Fury.

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets, because nobody knows them all."

"Except you." Everly remarked, folding her arms over her chest. Fury stood up straight and let out a small breath through his nose.

"You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that." Everly raised a questioning brow as he started from the room. Steve hesitated a moment, before realizing they were meant to follow him. They stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Insight bay." Fury ordered.

"Captain Rogers and Everly Walker do not have clearance for Project Insight." A voice added. Everly looked around oddly before deciding the voice was like Jarvis.

"Director override. Fury, Nicholas, J."

"Confirmed." She leaned up against the railing beside Steve and nervously tapped her fingers against the metal bar. A sickening silence settled between the three before Steve finally spoke up. 

"You know, they used to play music." He stated simply. Everly let out a small laugh and smiled at her feet.

"Yeah." Fury chuckled. " My grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years. Granddad worked in a nice building. Got good tips." She peeked up as he continued his story. "He'd walk home every night, a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'hi.' People would say 'hi' back. Time went on, the neighborhood got rougher. He'd say 'hi.' They'd say 'keep on steppin'.' Granddad got to gripping that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" Steve asked. Fury laughed.

"Every week some punk would say, 'what's in the bag?'"

"What would he do?" Everly questioned.

"He'd show them. Bunch of crumpled ones, and a loaded .22 Magnum." Fury moved away from the wall. "Yeah, Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much." Everly peered out the window past Nick and her eyes widened in shock. They appeared to be underground, and in the center of the enormous bunker was a row of aircraft that towered above all else.

"Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22." 

She let out a deep breath. "Just a bit."

"This is Project Insight." Fury stated proudly as they stepped out of the elevator and navigated through the bustling workers. "Three next-generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites." Everly stared up in awe, her mouth slightly agape.

"Launched from the Lemurian Star." Steve finished, the pieces finally clicking into place.

"Once we get them in the air, they never need to come down. Continuous sub-orbital flight, courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?" Steve asked. Everly perked up at the mention of Tony, a smile climbing to her face. That man never ceased to amaze her.

"He had a few suggestions once he got an up-close look at our old turbines. These new long-range precision guns can eliminate 1,000 hostiles a minute." Her eyes grew even wider if possible as she stared up at the helicarriers. That almost seemed a bit excessive. What if their enemies found a way to create something similar? If this slipped into the wrong hands, the consequences could be catastrophic. "The satellite can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen." Everly frowned, returning her gaze to Fury, whose hands were buried deep in his pockets. How can one be certain of a threat before it has even occurred? There were so many ways this could go wrong.

"Thought the punishment usually came after the crime." Steve voiced her worries.

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who's 'we?'" She cut in.

Fury drew in a deep breath. "After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

Steve nodded disapprovingly. "By holding a gun to everyone on Earth and calling it protection." Everly's eyes flicked up to him, then to Fury who had taken a step closer. His face grew more serious and he lowered his voice in the slightest.

"You know, I read those SSR files. 'Greatest Generation?'" Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You guys did some nasty stuff." It wasn't even fair to compare this to what they had gone through. The situation was all too different.

"Yeah, we compromised." Steve argued. "Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well." He stole a glance in her direction. "But we did it so that people could be free. This isn't freedom. This is fear."

Fury shrunk the gap between them. "S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. And it's gotten damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap." He peered over at an increasingly angry Everly. He raised a challenging brow, only making more rage bubble up inside of her.

"Don't hold your breath."


	44. Smithsonian

Steve sighed and adjusted the baseball cap on his head. Everly glanced over at him before looking up at the museum towering before them. At the entrance was a large sign regarding the opening of the Captain America exhibit. People funneled through the doors, most of which were dying to see the new addition. 

At one point, she had known nearly all there was to know about Steven Grant Rogers. Now, even she could learn from what made the history books. She started up the stairs, but turned around to find that Steve was frozen in place.

"Are we doing this or what?" She joked. His eyes flicked to her and he managed a small smile, following her to the entrance. Everly looked around her in awe of all the history that surrounded her. Her eyes wandered from exhibit to exhibit, finding it hard to take in just how far the world had progressed. Steve paused for a moment, and she looked to see what he'd spotted. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open slightly. There were two large banners painted with Captain America's face. Beyond them was the exhibit dedicated entirely to the star spangled man. The first words she saw, 'Welcome Back, Cap.' A lump formed in her throat as she peeked up at her friend, whose eyes were glued to the door through which people flooded.

"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world." A voice filled her ears as her feet carried her deeper into the exhibit. She stared up at the saluting painting of Steve and a proud smile graced her lips. "The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice." He kept his head down, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he gently brushed past her. All of the walls were covered with bits of his life, and pictures to match. One photo caught her eye however, and she made her way over. It was a black and white picture of 'Pre-serum Steve,' Below it, a picture taken moments after the serum. She tilted her head to the side, sending him a goofy smile as he walked up behind her.

"Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first Super-Soldier."

"Sometimes I forget." She said quietly, gesturing to the photo of a much smaller Steve. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me too." Everly took a step back and grinned as children excitedly ran about. A pair of screens to her left showed a life-sized picture before the serum, and changed to an after photo. She stared up into the blue eyes of the picture, remembering how long it took for her to get used to doing so. She spun back around to see Steve smiling at a young boy across the room. The boy wore a shirt with a Captain America shield on the front. His eyes were wide in realization. Steve brought a finger to his lips and the boy slowly nodded. Everly smiled and made her way back over to her friend before they continued through the exhibit. 

Her eyes flickered to Steve walking beside her, and she couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. It hadn't even crossed her mind how strange it must be to take a stroll back through your life. To have it on display for all to see. He came to a stop as a film played out on a small screen. Beside it was his old motorcycle. She ran her fingers gently along the front wheel and let out a deep breath. 

The hallway-like structure of the exhibit opened up into a larger room. One of the walls was painted with a huge mural of the Howling Commandos, an American flag as the backdrop. Each of their uniforms was set out on display in front of it, including Steve's. The sight almost took her breath away, her mind flooded with memories she didn't even know she'd lost. 

"Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division."

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fell to the tile floor beneath her feet. The chattering of the crowd before them seemed to fade into oblivion. She let out a shaky breath and stood up straight, turning and walking to the next display. But this one made her feel no better. Her heart sunk to the floor at the picture of Bucky before them.

"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country."

The film jumped between shots of Bucky, and ended up on one of them both laughing. Her heart ached at the sight, and she could see the pain in Steve's eyes as he stepped up beside her. This was a wound that time could never heal. Everly hesitantly hooked her arm through his, resting her head softly on his shoulder. She felt his tension fade away and he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. 

"Let's keep going." She offered quietly. Steve nodded, allowing her to lead him away. They ended up in a corner where the crowd didn't quite reach. Everly scrunched up her face and unwound her arm from his at the mention of her name.

"Everly Walker, a late addition to the Steven Rogers and Bucky Barnes duo..."

She stepped forward and looked up at the picture of herself hugging Steve before his transformation. There were a few other photos as well, but this was the moment she remembered most.

"You okay?" She said just loud enough so that only Steve would be able to hear.

"Just peachy." He whispered into her hair. The flash of a camera caused him to flinch and Everly turned to the man responsible. She sent him an annoyed look and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Steve walked up beside her, the smallest of grins adorned his face as his bright eyes raked over the pictures. Everly tuned out the narrator's voice as he rambled on. Instead, she found herself wondering why she was included. Why would someone come to the Captain America exhibit to read about her? A scoff was heard a few feet away and she peeked around Steve to see a woman reading over the information panels intently. She suddenly felt self conscious for her life story to be out on display. 

The woman cocked a hip and pushed her glasses farther up onto the bridge of her nose. Everly frowned and Steve sent the stranger a questioning glance. 

"Sorry." She apologized, running a hand through her hair. "It's just- she was there too. I mean, she's a hero, like him." Everly's cheeks grew red and she fidgeted awkwardly in place. Steve smirked at her before returning his gaze to the stranger. "And this is all she gets?" The woman held her hands out, gesturing to the small display. "She deserves more." 

Steve nodded. "She does." He agreed simply. The woman's eyes widened upon hearing his voice and she slowly turned, instantly recognizing the pair standing just before her. Her hands covered her mouth and she took a small step backward. The woman stared for a second in awe before dropping her hands back at her sides. She stepped toward Everly who sent her an awkward smile.

"Devon." She said quietly. Everly's face immediately softened. "My son, you saved his life." 

"Devon?" A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, he's five... You uh- You probably don't remember him." The woman hurried. Everly shook her head lightly.

"Of course I do." She beamed. The woman's eyes lit up with something she had never seen before. She stumbled forward and wrapped Everly in a tight hug. The stranger squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath, a stiff Everly in her hold.

"Thank you." She whispered. Over the woman's shoulder, Everly could see Steve smiling at the both of them.

"Uh you're- I- Of course." She stuttered, mentally scolding herself for being so awkward.

"Mom, come on!" A voice shouted from the crowd between giggles. The woman finally broke the hug and glanced in the direction the voice had come from. Everly turned to see Devon bouncing between displays. He looked a bit taller than she remembered, and his messy hair flopped in all directions. A few front teeth were missing from his smile as he beamed at the Captain America painting before him.

"I have to go." The woman stepped to the side and couldn't manage to pry the smile from her face. "Thank you." She repeated, hesitating for a few seconds before hurrying after her son. Steve walked up behind Everly and nudged her with his shoulder, a grin plastered across his face. She stumbled sideways and her cheeks grew red again. Her eyes sunk to the floor and she began walking away when a glint of metal caught her eye. Her face fell into a frown as she approached the glass display case. Steve sent her an odd look.

Her eyes widened and her hand reached out on its own accord, brushing the glass with her fingers. It was the only thing between her and the silver locket planted on the other side. Her heart felt heavy in her chest at the sight of the familiar locket. Steve slowly walked up beside his friend and let out a sigh when his eyes met the necklace. It was flipped open to show the worn picture of himself inside. He glanced down at Everly, who stared blankly at the trinket. Her free hand reached up to where she was so used to it hanging just below her collar bone.

"No touching please." An old man in a museum security uniform grumbled as he passed behind them. She pulled her hand away, holding it to her chest.

"Right. Sorry." She hurried. Her eyes remained focused on the necklace a few moments more before she walked away without another word.

Eventually, the pair found themselves seated in a theater-like room. Though it was dark, Everly could make out the silhouettes of a few other people a couple of rows in front of them. Her breath caught in her throat as Peggy Carter appeared on screen. She looked a bit older, and her hair was cut shorter than she remembered. Beside her, she watched sadly as Steve peered down at his hands.

"That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve, Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men." Peggy paused. "Including the man who would... who would become my husband, as it turned out." Everly's heart sunk to the floor and she again peeked at her friend beside her, whose bright blue eyes seemed a bit dimmer. "Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life." Peggy finished, tears brimming her eyes.

~~~

It didn't take much effort for Steve to find where Peggy Carter was living, and it took even less time for them to plan a visit.

Everly plucked the helmet from her head and ran a hand through her messy brown hair. She held the helmet in the crook of her elbow and leaned off to the side a bit to see Steve's face. He stared at the building before them with an unreadable expression. His hands were still wrapped around the motorcycle's handlebars, his knuckles white. She turned her head to look up at the sign of the nursing home, a lump settling in her throat.

"This is it?" She asked shyly. She was almost afraid to go inside, afraid of what they might see. Having Steve sitting just before her, the same as he was all those years ago, made it hard to imagine anyone else any differently. And if her heart felt so sore, she couldn't even imagine how he must have felt in that moment. He nodded, but remained quiet.

Everly swung her leg over the leather seat and waited as he slowly did the same. The pair made their way inside. A short lady at the front desk showed them to the room they were looking for. As they walked down the hall, Everly couldn't help but notice Steve's tense shoulders and clenched jaw. Her heart fluttered as she reached down without thinking, sliding her fingers between his. His gaze dropped to their hands before meeting her brown eyes. To her surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead, he gave her hand a small squeeze and continued down the hall. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone.

Soon enough, they came across Peggy's room. The nurse flashed them a smile and opened the door for them. "Let me know if you need anything." She said, sounding almost sickeningly happy. As the door softly closed behind them, that's when Everly noticed their old friend lying in the bed before them. Steve's eyes were glued to her sleeping form, watching the rise and fall of her chest beneath the sheets. Everly slipped her hand from his, covering her mouth as tears stung her eyes, though none fell.

He slowly moved to where a chair was parked in the corner of the room, scooting it closer to the bed. Everly cringed as the legs squeaked across the wooden floor. Her eyes flicked to the bed where Peggy stirred, rolling over to reveal her face. Everly nearly gasped at the woman she saw. It was definitely Peggy Carter, there was no denying that, but it was a different Peggy entirely. Her skin was pinched, forming wrinkles that spread across her face. Her hair looked to be the same style, though it was a light gray color. Her frail, shaking hands gripped the sheets tighter as her eyes fluttered open. They almost instantly fell to Steve sitting beside her. He tried his best to manage a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She studied him for a second before her face lit up, a smile tugging at the corners of her thin lips. 

"Steve?" She said, even her voice sounded frail. Her gaze bounced to Everly, who wrapped herself in a hug and dared take a step closer. She stared up at the two in shock. Steve's sad eyes raked over the framed pictures on her beside table.

"You should be proud of yourself Peggy." He nodded. She turned her head to see the pictures and let out a deep breath.

"I have lived a life." She said after a long pause. Her eyes locked onto his again. "My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." Everly's heart ached as Steve peered down into his lap. "What is it?" Peggy asked suspiciously.

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right." He said softly, looking back up from his hands. "I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore." Everly frowned. "And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve. It's just not the same." He finished with a sad smile. 

Peggy laughed a bit. "You're always so dramatic." Everly allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. "Look, you saved the world. We rather mucked it up."

"You didn't." Everly hurried, tilting her head to the side in the slightest. Steve nodded.

"Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay." He glanced at his friend over his shoulder. "-we stay." He corrected. Peggy's eyes flickered between them and she reached out, taking his hand in hers.

"The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best that we can do is to start over." Her voice faded into a fit of coughs and her eyes landed on Everly. She looked around, spotting a small cart in the corner of the room. She hurried over, scooping up a glass of water and handing it to Steve. 

"Peggy." He whispered, holding out the glass for her. She rolled her head back across the pillow to look at him and froze. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the man before her.

"Steve?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" He answered, his eyebrows scrunching together. Peggy drew in a deep breath, something like a whimper pushing past her lips.

"You're alive." Her expression was one of disbelief. It was as if they had just walked into the room. Everly's heart skipped a beat as she looked between them. Steve's shoulders fell and he faked a smile, realization overcoming him. "You came back." 

He sent her a small nod, trying to hold back tears. "Yeah Peggy." He softly whispered. She began to cry as she nestled her head further into the pillow. 

"It's been so long." She cried. Every word weighed on Everly's chest until it felt as though she couldn't breathe. "So long."

"Well I couldn't leave my best girl." He smiled. "Not when she owes me a dance." It was at that moment that Everly understood just how much Peggy Carter meant to him. She wished that she could turn back the clock and change everything, simply so that they would end up together. The one thing they wanted most, and it was just out of reach. Seeing him in this amount of pain shattered her heart into a million pieces. She jumped and hurried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she door creaked open. The nurse poked her head in before entering. 

"Sorry." She apologized for intruding. "Ms. Carter, it's time for your medication." She sent Steve a smile and he stood from the chair, peeking behind him to see a red-eyed Everly.

"That's okay. We were just leaving."


	45. Man With the Metal Arm

"Should I wait outside?" Everly asked shyly as Steve started toward the door of the VA building. He turned around and frowned, cocking his head to the side questioningly. 

"Why?"

"I don't know." She ran a hand down the back of her neck. "I didn't exactly... serve."

"Close enough." He chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he dragged her inside. As they made their way down the empty hallway, the distant voices grew louder. 

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse." A woman said. "A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk." Steve buried his hands in his pockets and leaned against a wooden pillar on the outskirts of the room. Everly looked around at the people who sat in the center, each of them listening intently. "I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED." Her heart sunk and her gaze fell to the floor. She wondered if Steve often felt the same. It was easy to forget that he fought a war.

"Some stuff you leave there. Other stuff you bring back." Everly recognized Sam's voice and she peeked back up to see him standing behind a podium. "It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse? It's up to you." Though she was never really in the military, his words touched even her. She had put up with plenty of crap in her life, but she was tired of drowning in it. Soon enough she was snapped from her thoughts when everyone stood from their seats and headed for the doors. Steve stood up straighter as Sam started toward them.

"Look who it is. The running man." He joked as he stacked up piles of remaining pamphlets. Everly leaned up against the wall and folded her arms over her chest.

"Caught the last few minutes." Steve breathed. "It's pretty intense."

"Yeah brother, we all got the same problems." Everly let out a sigh as Sam continued. "Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?" She asked quietly, her eyes briefly meeting his.

"My wingman, Riley." He nodded. "Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before. Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It was like I was up there just to watch." Everly felt her stomach drop and she glanced up at Steve knowing he must've felt the same way about Bucky. There was nothing he could do, he simply had to watch.

"I'm sorry." Steve responded.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?" 

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "But you're happy now, back in the world?" Sam looked around and a smile played at his lips.

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell yeah." He looked to Steve who stared blankly at the table before him. "Are you thinking about getting out?"

Steve shook his head. "No." Everly glanced up at him and he paused. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam suggested, eliciting a laugh from them both. "Just a great idea off the top of my head. Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do."

Everly shifted her weight to the opposite hip and frowned at the feeling of a rock in her shoe. She peered down trying to nonchalantly move the pebble by lightly tapping her toe against the floor.

"What makes you happy?" Sam asked Steve, though she tuned him out, entirely occupied by the rock. She didn't even notice as her best friend looked down at her, a smile lighting up his face when she nearly fell over. He shook his head lightly.

"I don't know." He answered simply. Sam glanced between the pair with a raised brow. Finally, Everly gave up and looked back at them to see Sam's questioning stare.

"What?" She asked, feeling completely lost.

By the time they left, the sky had grown dark. Finally, they had come to the conclusion of a long day, one Everly was more than happy would soon be over. The cool night air nipped at her cheeks as the roar of the motorcycle beneath her faded away. The pair headed inside and started up the staircase to Steve's apartment. Everly nearly bumped into his neighbor, Kate, who held a laundry basket in one arm, shutting her door with the other. A phone was pinned between her shoulder and her ear.

"I got to go though." She said, ending her call. Steve stopped just before his door and spun around, offering her a small smile. Everly leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to unlock the apartment.

"My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac." The woman laughed awkwardly, setting her phone atop the pile of clothes. "Yeah." Everly could almost see the gears turning in Steve's head.

"Hey, if you want- if you want, you're welcome to use my machine." He offered. "Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh yeah? What's it cost?" Kate rose her eyebrows and a smirk threatened to spill across her face. 

"A cup of coffee?" Steve answered as more of a question. Everly's eyes grew wide and she glanced back over to the blonde, awaiting her answer.

"Thank you, but I already have a load in downstairs, and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so..." Everly took a step back and Steve smiled. 

"Well, I'll keep my distance."

"Hopefully not too far." Kate returned. Everly nearly choked on air and she patted her chest a few times. He shot her an odd look just before the woman spoke again. "Oh, and I think you left your stereo on."

"Oh. Right. Thank you." She gave him a small nod before heading down to the basement. Everly frowned at the old music drifting through the door that she only now heard. Steve met her eyes, confirming her suspicion that something was up. The pair ended up sneaking through the window in the kitchen. She cringed when the music stopped the second her toes touched the hard floor. Steve reached behind him, pulling her a bit closer as he peeked around the corner. The music flooded the room again and he plucked his shield from where it sat leaned up against the wall. Slowly, he poked his head around the corner to see none other than Nick Fury slouched in the darkness. Everly scrunched up her face in confusion, though Steve spoke before she got the chance.

"I don't remember giving you a key." He deadpanned as he leaned against the wall. Fury groaned in pain as he sat up straight in his chair. 

"You really think I'd need one?" Everly rolled her eyes. "My wife kicked me out."

"I didn't know you were married." Steve responded suspiciously.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." Fury said. Everly stepped out from around the corner and perched her hands on her hips. Steve moved to flick on the light, only to receive a glare from a bloodied Fury, who switched off the lamp beside him. Everly walked up beside Steve, whose face housed a look of confusion. The director pulled his phone out and turned the screen to face them. 'EARS EVERYWHERE.' Was written across the screen in bold, white letters. She felt a chill creep down her spine as she instinctively looked around.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash." Fury continued on with his story, but flipped his phone around once more. 'SHIELD COMPROMISED.' A lump formed in Everly's throat as she looked up to a worried Steve.

"Who else knows about your wife?" He asked. Fury winced as he stood to his feet, showing yet another message. 'YOU AND ME.'

"Just... My friends." He answered as he limped over to the pair.

"Is that what we are?" Everly added, still panicking on the inside.

"That's up to you." 

There was a moment of eerie silence filled only by the faint background music before three shots rang through Everly's ears. She jumped to the side as Fury crashed to the ground. Steve latched onto his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. She fell to her knees beside him, eyes wide in fear as they raked over his blood-soaked chest. When she reached out to tend to his wounds, he grabbed onto her hand, startling her. He slowly released his grip as a cough rattled his chest. 

"Don't trust anyone." He managed, glancing between the two before his head fell to the floor. Everly looked from the flash drive left in her palm to Steve as someone came crashing through the door.

"Captain Rogers?" Kate's voice boomed through the apartment. Everly furrowed her eyebrows, clutching the drive tighter as Steve peeked his head around the corner to see his neighbor, whom he thought to be a nurse, holding a gun up as if by second nature. He caught her eye and she quickly began to explain. "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service."

'SHIELD COMPROMISED.' Everly's gaze fell to the still form of Fury lying before her. It was odd seeing him in such a state, he seemed like one of those people who remained unfazed by everything.

"Kate?" Steve breathed.

"I'm assigned to protect you." Kate sighed, hurrying over to the three.

"On whose order?" She froze when her eyes locked onto an injured Fury, a gasp escaping her lips.

"His." She dropped her gun to the floor and immediately, her hand shot out to check for a pulse. Everly stood to her feet, peeking again at the drive in her hand. Kate frantically pulled a radio from her pocket. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" A voice clicked through the radio.

Everly followed Steve's gaze to the window, where she saw a dark figure bolt away. "Tell him I'm in pursuit." He said plainly. Everly's eyes widened and she tucked the flash drive into her pocket as Steve crashed through the window of both his apartment, and the next office building over. She glanced behind her to see Kate still sitting beside Fury.

"What happened?" Kate asked, her tone laced with anger. Everly hesitated a moment before leaping out the window after her friend. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in that apartment when the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. Everything she believed had been turned upside down in an instant. No one was to be trusted.

It took a bit to catch up, but finally, she did. Her legs burned from running and her knees almost gave out as she jumped to the rooftop below where Fury's assassin had almost made it to the edge. In a desperate attempt to stop the man, Steve flung his shield with all his might. Everly Watched in fear as the man spun around, catching the shield in his metal hand. His long hair was dark, and a mask covered half of his face. Her heart pounded against her ribs at the sight of him. She'd seen him before. Her feet froze in place and her hands began to tremble.

"No." She whispered shakily, barely able to push the word from her mouth. Steve stared in shock as the man threw the shield back using his metal arm. When it landed in his hands, the force pushed him back, sliding his feet across the ground to where Everly stood. He sprinted over to the ledge to find that the masked man had disappeared entirely. He was nowhere to be seen in the empty streets below.

Slowly, Steve turned around to see his friend, still frozen in place, eyes wide. "You okay?" He asked as she stared blankly ahead.

"No."


	46. Nothing Personal

Everly's heart skipped at the sound of each beep that flowed through the glass window. With a cocked hip and her arms crossed over her chest, she let out a shaky sigh. Nicholas Fury laid atop a table in an operating room on the opposite side of the glass. The door to the hallway suddenly flew open, causing her to jump as a worried Natasha Romanoff hurried over to them. Her eyes instantly locked onto Fury, a blood splattered, blue sheet covering him as the surgeons went to work. For a while, the beeping monitor was the only sound to fill the hall until Nat gulped and glanced at Steve who stood to her right.

"Is he gonna make it?"

"I don't know." He replied, not daring to peel his eyes away from the unconscious man before them.

"Tell me about the shooter." Nat asked quietly. Everly's stomach dropped as she turned to look at the flaming haired woman.

"He's fast. Strong." Steve hesitated. "Had a metal arm." Agent Maria Hill walked up behind Nat and stared into the operating room. 

"Ballistics?" Nat stuttered.

Maria shook her head lightly. "Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable."

"Soviet made." Natasha added quietly. Everly's heart began to race in her chest. She knew the metal-armed man. She knew him, and yet she had no idea who he was. Steve sent her a questioning look at the panic that swam through her brown eyes.

"It's dropping." Her attention snapped back to the room where the doctors began to rush around. The beeping grew faster and her eyes widened. "He's in V-tach."

"Crash cart coming in."

"BP's dropping."

"Defibrillator!" 

Everly took a small step back from the window and glanced over at Natasha, whose eyes threated to spill tears. 

"Don't do this to me Nick." She mumbled softly. They all watched with sad eyes as the doctors repeatedly shocked him, trying desperately to bring him back from the brink. The beeping faded into a constant ring as the line on the monitor flattened. "Don't do this to me Nick. Don't do this to me." Nat repeated in a whisper. Everly's gaze fell to the floor and she hesitated before leaving the room entirely.

Once they'd cleaned up, the doctors allowed Natasha, Steve, and Everly to get one last look at Director Fury. Everly stayed leaned up against the far wall, unable to bring herself any closer. Occasionally, her eyes flickered to the corpse and watched his chest carefully, just waiting for it to rise. Though he remained motionless. Steve walked up beside her as Natasha moved to stand next to Fury.

Everly dug her hands in her pockets and her eyes widened slightly when she recognized the flash drive brushing against her fingers. She nudged Steve lightly and plucked it from her pocket, holding it out to him. He met her eyes before his gaze fell to the drive, which he took hesitantly from her palm. He turned it over in his hands a few times before Maria Hill approached them. Quickly, he stuffed it in his pocket and huffed.

"I need to take him." Hill said in a shaky voice, giving away the fact that she'd been crying. Steve nodded lightly and stepped up beside Natasha, who gently placed her hand on Fury's forehead before hurrying from the room. Everly frowned and followed as Steve chased after her.

"Natasha." He called down the hall. She spun on her heel, catching them off guard.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" 

Steve took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know." He lied. Everly fidgeted nervously where she stood as Nat's piercing eyes flickered to her. 

"Cap, they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Declared Rumlow from behind them. "You too." He pointed to Everly. Of course they would want to talk, the two of them were the last people to see Fury alive.

"Yeah, give us a second."

"They want you now."

"Okay." Everly frowned at the urgency in Rumlow's tone and Fury's words once again sunk into her mind. Nobody could be trusted. How would they even know to trust Natasha, or Maria Hill?

"You're a terrible liar." Nat shook her head before spinning back around and hurrying off. Steve sighed and perched his hands on his hips as his eyes wandered the bustling hospital corridor. 

"Now what?" Everly asked quietly, leaning toward him in the slightest. He continued looking around before his gaze finally landed on a vending machine beside them. His face lit up and he retrieved the flash drive from his pocket. She glanced between the drive in his hand to the machine with a look of confusion before it eventually clicked. "You're kidding right?"

~~~

Everly's eyes raked the bare gray walls as they walked down the long, empty hallway to Alexander Pierce's office. She brought her arms up to wrap herself in a hug, still not used to how tight her suit was.

"Are the suits really necessary?" She asked, peeking up at Steve walking beside her. He too was suited up and even carried his shield on his back.

"Yes." He deadpanned, his expression one of stone. If they didn't know who to trust, they had to be ready for a fight. She groaned and continued along with him until finally, the door was in sight. Pierce stood in the doorway chatting with Kate. Not-so-secret-agent Kate. She sent Pierce a nod and started down the hall toward Steve and Everly.

"Captain Rogers." She greeted.

"Neighbor." He grumbled. Everly snickered, but the smile soon faded when they stood before Pierce.

"Ah, Captain." He reached out for a hand shake. "I'm Alexander Pierce." His eyes flickered to Everly from behind his glasses and he forced a grin, shaking her hand as well. "Miss." He nodded.

"Sir, it's an honor." Steve replied.

"The honor's mine Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in." They all stepped inside and Everly looked around her in awe. The room was huge, more than any one person could possibly need for an office space. When she'd snapped back to reality, she noticed that Steve had been handed a picture

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at State Department in Bogota. E.L.N. rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the S.H.I.E.L.D. station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, 'No, we'll negotiate.' Turned out the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what do they find? They find it empty." Pierce plopped a stack of files down on a coffee table surrounded by chairs. He and Steve sat, but Everly moved to stand before the monstrous window. Their voices seemed to fade away into merely background noise as she studied the buildings below. She could barely make out people strolling by, reduced to black dots that skittered across the gray blob of pavement.

"Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Pierce's voice filled her ears and a lump formed in her throat. She turned around slowly, meeting Steve's eyes from where she sat across the room. If he was worried in the slightest, he was doing an awfully good job at covering it up.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Did you know it was bugged?"

"I did, because Nick told us."

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" Everly frowned and she made her way over to where the pair sat. "I want you to see something." Pierce flicked on a screen that showed Batroc sitting in a chair as a guard paced behind him.

"Is that live?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together when she recognized the man.

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve questioned. "Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, no. It's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star. And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts." Steve's attention snapped back to Pierce. "The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech." Everly ran a hand through her hair and huffed. There was so much going on that it felt as though her head was spinning. Pierce handed Steve a file.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" He asked, flipping the folder open.

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437."

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates?"

"Why?" Everly scoffed.

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

"If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true." Steve protested, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Why do you think we're talking?" Pierce stood from his seat, and the pair followed him to their feet. "See, I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists." He made his way across the room, resting an arm on the spotless window. "We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies." He turned back to see Steve standing beside Everly, thumbs hooked on the front of his belt. "Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today," Pierce scoffed, "makes me really, really angry." A suffocating silence filled the room and Everly bounced awkwardly on her toes a few times. "You two were the last ones to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do either." His eyes flickered between the pair and he took a step closer. "So, I'm gonna ask again. Why was he there?"

"He told us not to trust anyone." Everly answered, wishing she'd said nothing at all.

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce cocked his head to the side. She frowned, definitely confused now. Steve glanced at his friend, who was melting beneath Pierce's glare.

"Sorry." He added. "Those were his last words. Excuse us." He finished, latching onto Everly's hand and scooping up his shield as he fled the room. She flinched when Pierce's determined voiced echoed through her ears one last time. 

"Captain. Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're going to regret it. Anyone."

"Understood." Steve nodded. They were both silent as they made their way down the corridor, aside from the tapping of their shoes against the tile floor. Everly let out a puff of air from her cheeks.

"I don't like him." She said simply. Steve peeked over his shoulder and let out the smallest of chuckles. 

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. He just-" A chill crept up her spine and she shuddered, as if finishing the sentence for her. Steve laughed and shook his head as they came to a stop at the elevator doors which soon slid open. She stepped inside and perched her elbows on the railing, propping up her head with her hands. 

"Operations control." Steve requested, leaning against the railing beside her. 

"Confirmed."

The mechanical whirring of the metal doors came to a halt and Everly turned to see Brock Rumlow squeezing in, two men following behind him.

"Keep all S.T.R.I.K.E. personnel on site." He ordered, looking the pair over. "Forensics."

"Confirmed."

"Cap." He greeted. Steve finally spun around.

"Rumlow." The elevator shifted beneath their feet before beginning its decent. 

Brock twisted around. "Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac team ready?" Everly glanced between the two oddly. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"No, let's wait and see what it is first."

"Right."

She looked down at her hands, but something caught her eye. One of the men had his hand placed over the pistol on his thigh, ready to draw. Steve furrowed his eyebrows, now noticing the same thing. Soon enough, the elevator screeched to a halt and the doors slid open to welcome four men in suits, one of which was carrying a shiny briefcase. Everly's heart leapt to her throat and she settled against the back wall, whereas Steve was squeezed into the middle.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. It's messed up, what happened to him." Rumlow spoke up again.

"Thank you." It was when the elevator came to a halt and scooped up three big burly men that confirmed their suspicions that something was definitely up. 

"Records."

"Confirmed."

The beating of Everly's heart quickened as the doors slowly slipped shut, locking the two of them in with all the men. It wasn't difficult to tell where this was going. She stood up taller and let out a shaky breath, watching Steve intently.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" He asked plainly. 

"Well, actually-" She froze when one of the large men whipped out an electric rod. As he swung at Steve, the fighting commenced. Everly dodged fists left and right, kicking one of the men across the elevator where he smacked his head on the rail and fell to the floor. The rest had teamed up on Steve. One had him in a head lock while the others struggled to snap magnetic cuffs onto his wrists. She jumped onto the shoulders of one and threw all her weight backward, using her hands to bounce off the wall and kick another. 

Steve freed himself from their hold and began taking them out one by one. Rumlow kicked his wrist as he swung, sending his arm backward. The cuff stuck to the wall, leaving him only one free hand to fight with. Brock snatched an electric rod and swung at Steve, only for Everly to wedge herself between them, catching the rod in her hands. 

She winced in pain and let out a small cry, not allowing herself to let go though it burned her hands and sent a searing pain shooting up her arms. His angry eyes flickered between her and the rod as he pushed on it with all his might. Everly brought a knee up to his groin and he doubled over. She gasped, the air finally finding its way into her lungs once again.

She stumbled over to her friend and latched onto the metal cuff that was still stuck to the wall. She placed a foot on the wall on either side of him and they each pulled with all their strength. It came loose easier than she though however, and she flipped backward when she felt herself falling. Ducking just on time to avoid a fist, she hopped to her feet and delivered an elbow to a man's stomach before kicking out to the side, landing her foot square in his chest. He slammed against the window, sending even more cracks swimming through the already shattered glass. Steve's chest heaved as he glared at the one that remained, Rumlow. Brock held an electric rod in each hand, which he held out in front of him defensively.

"Whoa, big guy. I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal!" His words quickly turned to shouting as he lunged forward and swung at Steve. Rumlow jabbed the rod into his chest a few times before finally, Steve picked him up and slammed him against the ceiling before letting him drop to the floor.

"It kind of feels personal." He breathed. Everly perched her hands on her hips and took a few deep breaths, looking at the unconscious men all around them.

"Cap." She stomped on the edge of the shield beside her and it spun into the air where Steve swiftly slipped his arm through the strap.

"Thanks." He replied as he slammed the shield against the cuff on his wrist. Everly stepped over one of the men and tapped the button of the elevator for the doors to open. Her eyes grew wide when they slipped open with a ding. The hallway before them was packed with armed guards awaiting their arrival.

"Drop the shield and put your hands in the air!" One shouted. Everly's fear filled eyes met Steve's and he spun off to the side, ramming his shield through the wall, cutting the cables. Her stomach dropped with the elevator for what felt like forever before it jolted to a stop. Steve rushed over to the doors and pried them open to see the men sprinting toward them yet again. He slid them closed and his frantic eyes searched for an escape.

"Give it up Rogers! You have nowhere to go." 

"Well, we had a good run." Everly huffed. 

"We're not done yet." He grumbled, scooping her close with one arm and leaping through the glass window. It took her a moment to realize what had happened given it was so fast. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped through her hair. She felt metal tucked up against her shoulder as more glass shattered around them before they finally met the hard ground with a clang. Ringing echoed in her ears and she slowly opened her eyes to see people staring in shock. Her every breath sent a searing pain through her chest as she dragged herself to her feet, glass shards burying themselves in her palms.

The pair raced to the garage where Steve's motorcycle was patiently waiting. They hopped on and barely made it out before the gate closed. Freedom was so close, she could almost taste it. That is, until a jet cut them off, hovering just above the bridge.

"Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down." A voice said through the speaker as a gun dropped from the bottom of the jet.

"How about now?" She asked quietly.

"Nope."

"Repeat, stand down." Steve sped on and bullets rained from the gun, puffs of concrete dust filling the air around them. Everly's heart raced as they drew nearer to the jet.

"Jump." He shouted over the wind that roared past them.

"Pardon?" She replied in disbelief.

"Now." He said as he squeezed the brakes, sending the rear end of the bike into the air. Everly's eyes grew wide and she dove forward as he jumped on top of the jet. She rolled across the concrete and scraped herself off the ground, looking into the sky at the jet that had erupted into flames. She hopped over the spikes that would've popped their tires and jumped when Steve landed on the ground beside her.


	47. A Ghost Story

Everly kept her hands buried deep in her pockets and tried her best to keep her head down as she hurried alongside Steve. He had the hood of his sweater pulled up over his head and kept his eyes locked on the floor as they strolled through the hospital. He frowned when they finally reached the vending machine to find that the flash drive was missing from behind the row of bubble gum. Everly groaned as Natasha Romanoff's reflection sauntered up behind them blowing a big pink bubble. Steve slowly spun around to face her and hesitated before shoving her into a nearby room. He pushed her up against the wall and yanked his hood down. Everly shut the door behind them and peeked out the window, checking to see if they had been spotted.

"Where is it?" Steve growled.

"Safe." Nat responded. His glare only intensified as he leaned in closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Do better."

"Where did you get it?" Natasha stared him in the eye.

"Why would I tell you?" 

She paused for a moment. "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What's on it?" He asked, the anger present in his voice. 

"I don't know."

"Stop lying." He hissed, pressing her harder against the wall.

"I only act like I know everything Rogers." She remarked. Everly folded her arms across her chest, listening intently.

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" Nat blinked a few times.

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you."

"I'm not gonna ask you again." Steve's grip on her jacket tightened.

"I know who killed Fury."

Everly's face softened and her eyes widened in the slightest. She took a step closer to the pair and her gaze flickered between them. Steve remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years." Everly's breath caught in her throat.

"So he's a ghost story." Steve concluded.

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight threw me." Nat lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal a large scar on her lower stomach. The sight of the scar was enough to knock the wind from Everly's lungs. She slipped her hand beneath her own shirt and traced her fingers over the big round scar on her stomach.

"Soviet slug." She said shakily. Steve glanced back at her, his face softening a bit. 

"No rifling. Bye-bye, bikinis." Natasha added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve sassed.

"I know him." Everly's voice was quiet and she stared blankly ahead, as if in a trance.

"What?" He twisted around to look at her once again.

"I remember him." She explained, knitting her eyebrows together. Her brown eyes locked onto his bright blue ones and she let out a puff of air. "From my... dreams." She added softly. Steve's mouth fell open slightly, knowing very well she hadn't met the strange man in a dream. Natasha glanced between them before filling the silence that had flooded the room.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." She plucked the flash drive from her pocket. "Like you said, he's a ghost story." Steve grabbed it from her hand and took a single step back. 

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

~~~

Natasha and Steve led the pack, Everly lagging behind as she racked her mind for any traces of the Winter Soldier. She remembered bits and pieces, none of which amounted to much. In addition to her distracted mind, she struggled to match their pace, which was nearly a jog.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk." Nat said calmly as Steve's eyes darted around the packed mall. Even with the black rimmed glasses and baseball cap, it was surprising that nobody had made him out yet.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." He mumbled. Everly snickered, tilting her face further to the ground. After a bit of walking and a few close calls, the trio made it to a store filled with computers. Everly hid her hands in the pockets of her oversized hoodie and followed Nat to one of the silver laptops. She immediately began typing away on the black keys as if by second nature. It was a good thing she was there, for neither Everly or Steve would've known what to do.

"The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up S.H.I.E.L.D. will know exactly where we are."

"How convenient." Everly groaned.

"How much time do we have?" Steve asked, looking around the store nervously.

"About nine minutes from..." Natasha plugged the drive into the side of the computer. "Now." She scrolled around for a bit before letting out a sigh. "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve leaned against the countertop beside her.

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly. I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program S.H.I.E.L.D. developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from." Everly did a double take behind her when she noticed a man approaching them. She cleared her throat and spun around, pretending to mess with a computer on the counter opposite of them.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" The man asked, surprising both Natasha and Steve.

"Oh, no." Natasha faked a smile and wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders. "My fiance was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations." She beamed. Everly's eyes widened and she sucked a deep breath. The man glanced at her oddly before returning his attention to the couple.

Steve smiled awkwardly. "Right. We're getting married."

"Congratulations. Where are you guys thinking about going?" The man leaned around Steve trying to get a look at the screen. Steve stepped in front of him and stuttered.

"New Jersey." 

"Oh." The stranger nodded but furrowed his eyebrows, studying the man before him. Everly's heart raced in her chest as she watched, sure that they had been caught. 

"I have the exact same glasses." The man exclaimed. Steve visibly relaxed.

"Wow, you two are practically twins." Nat said unenthusiastically as she continued tapping away.

"Yeah, I wish." The man chuckled, holding his hands out before him gesturing to Steve. "Specimen." He added as he began backing away. "Uh, if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron."

"Thank you."

Everly waited a moment before she spun back around to face the two. "You said nine minutes, come on." She hurried, quickly growing anxious.

"Relax." Natasha assured her, her tone soft. "Got it." The screen zoomed in on a part of the map and Steve leaned in closer. "You know it?"

"I used to." His eyes flickered to the brunette at his side, who seemed to have no idea what he was talking about. "Let's go." He swiped the drive from the side of the computer and they hurried from the store. The second they stepped back into the bustling mall, Everly noticed a pair of suspicious men coming toward them. They pushed against the flow of traffic, and appeared to be in a hurry, their eyes searching the crowd.

"We got company." She said under her breath. 

"Standard tac team," Steve began, "Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us." She felt herself tense, as her eyes flickered all around them, now noticing the other groups of agents. There were far more than she originally thought. "If they make us, I'll engage, you two hit the south escalator to the metro."

"What? No." Everly Hissed.

"Shut up and put your arm around me." Nat mumbled. Steve looked at her oddly from the corner of his eye. "Laugh at something I said. Eve, lag behind."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Do it." He was quick to toss his arm over Natasha's shoulder as Everly slowed her pace, creating a gap between herself and the pair. She pulled the hood farther over her head and shoved her hands deep in her pockets as Steve faked a laugh. Her chest felt tight as she watched them pass a pair of agents without drawing any attention. Steve immediately looked back over his shoulder to see if she too would be so lucky. She unintentionally met his eyes, every inch of her overcome with panic. Knowing her, she would be the one to ruin everything for all of them. Her heart leapt to her throat as the agents passed, only one sparing an empty glance in her direction, almost like he had looked just past her.

When she finally looked up again, she just barely made out the pair stepping onto an escalator. She followed after them, ending up with a few strangers expanding the distance between them. She was able to squeeze by one, closing the gap when Natasha suddenly spun around. It was then that Everly noticed Brock Rumlow on the opposite escalator, drawing nearer by the second. Her eyes grew wide and she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Excuse me, could I please borrow your phone?" She lightly tapped on the shoulder of the woman in front of her, who turned around and sent her a questioning glance. "Please, there's uh... this guy who's been following me and I need to call a friend to come get me." She hurried, bouncing impatiently on her toes. The woman's face softened and she nodded quickly, plucking a phone from her purse. "Thank you!" Everly faked a smile and pretended to type a number into the phone, wasting no time in pressing it to her ear. She angled herself away from Rumlow in the slightest, though not so much as to look suspicious.

"Kiss me." Everly's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Natasha's faint voice. She peeked around the woman to see Steve staring down at the assassin questioningly.

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Yes, they do." He agreed as Nat reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips. It felt as though Everly's stomach had fallen to the floor, and her heart ached at the sight. However, it worked. Rumlow shifted awkwardly and averted his eyes.

"Everything alright?" She jumped and peered down at the woman on the step below her, who's old eyes were filled with worry.

"Yeah. Yes, thank you." Everly stumbled over her words as she returned the phone to its owner, though her gaze was trained on Steve and Natasha.

"You still uncomfortable?" Nat smirked. He stole a glance at his friend over his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"It's not exactly the word I would use."

~~~

Everly tipped her head back against the seat behind her and closed her eyes, allowing the silence to fill her ears. She let out a soft sigh and folded her arms across her chest. Because Natasha and Steve occupied the two front seats of the truck, she had the back all to herself. It wasn't long before the soft hum of the engine lulled her to sleep.

After a while, Steve opened his mouth as if to say something to her as he glanced at the rearview mirror. He remained silent and a small smile rose to his face at the sight of his sleeping friend. He couldn't remember the last time she had gotten any sleep. Her head had slipped to the side and now rested against the window. One arm was wrapped over her stomach whereas the other had fallen to the seat beside her. A few stray strands of hair dangled in her face and her eyes danced beneath her eyelids. 

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked, one leg propped up on the dashboard.

"Nazi Germany. And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." She stared at him and grinned, slowly lowering her leg.

"All right, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" He interrupted.

She smirked mischievously. "Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

He scoffed, gluing his eyes to the road once again. "That bad huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had." She returned.

"You don't need practice." Steve argued.

"Everybody needs practice." She said, a smile gradually taking over her features.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95, I'm not dead." He finished, glancing again at his friend in the rearview mirror. She stirred in the slightest, but did not wake.

Natasha watched silently out the window before turning to him again. "Nobody special though?"

Steve chuckled. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience." Natasha frowned, twisting around to see the woman in the back seat. She looked back at Steve with raised eyebrows and a suggestive stare, though he was focused on the road. She sighed.

"Well, that's all right. You just make something up."

"What, like you?"

"I don't know. The trust is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time. Neither am I."

Steve's expression saddened. "That's a tough way to live."

"It's a good way not to die though."

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah." Natasha nodded, her eyes flickering to the man at the wheel. "Who do you want me to be?" Steve huffed, again his attention momentarily captured by his friend in the back.

"How about a friend?" Nat let out a soft laugh.

"Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."


	48. Amidst the Rubble

Everly's eyes fluttered open just as the truck slowed to a stop. She sat up straight and yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her palm. They had stopped just before a tall, chain-linked fence. Natasha hopped out of the passenger side as Steve twisted around to reach for his shield in the back. His eyes met Everly's and he sent her the smallest of smiles before he too slipped out of the truck. She slowly followed suit, cringing when she accidentally slammed the door.

"This is it." Steve peered over at Natasha who shoved a small device into her back pocket.

"The file came from these coordinates." She responded, looking the gate up and down. Everly walked up behind them and shook out her arm which was taking a bit longer to wake up. Her eyes explored the area, which was basically a little parking lot in the middle of the woods. Finally, her gaze landed on the sign beside the gate reading 'Camp Lehigh.' She cocked her head to the side questioningly, the name sounding familiar somehow.

"So did I." Steve added. Everly's eyes widened as she looked to her friend, whose grip tightened on his shield.

The trio cautiously made their way through the camp as the sky faded into darkness. The sound of chirping bugs filled the cool night air as a breeze tickled Everly's neck. Her curious eyes flickered from building to building, trying to match them to the image buried somewhere in her mind. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Where are we exactly?" She huffed. Steve's eyes met hers before flicking back to the cracked pavement beneath their feet.

"This camp is where I was trained."

"Change much?" Nat questioned, the device in her hand beeping as she continued walking. Steve sighed, his feet freezing in place.

"A little." He hummed, eyes following something that couldn't be seen. Everly furrowed her eyebrows and walked up beside him, nudging him lightly with her shoulder.

"You okay?" His attention snapped back to her as if he had been broken from a trance.

"Yeah." He nodded, offering a reassuring smile.

"This is a dead end." Nat was a bit farther ahead than them and she dropped her arm back at her side. "Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." Everly let out a puff of air from her cheeks and perched her hands on her hips. She frowned, one building in particular catching her eye. She remembered flashes of the camp, but none of them included that bunker. Perhaps her fragmented memories were beginning to mold together into one unrecognizable mess. Steve's face grew serious as he suddenly started for the building.

"What is it?" Nat asked, hurrying after him.

"Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." He finished, stopping at the door. With only a second of hesitation, he smashed the lock with the edge of his shield and it fell to the ground with a clang. He pressed his hand against the heavy door, slowly pushing it open and making his way down the steps. Everly followed, trailing her fingers through the dust that coated the railing. Natasha flipped a switched and each of the overhead lights flicked on, a quiet hum filling the room. A large S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol was printed on the far wall, and rows of desks sprawled across the floor. Everly wrapped herself in a hug, the freezing air sending a chill up her spine.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Nat concluded, stepping further into the room. 

"Maybe where it started." Steve added, following after her. The three sauntered by the rows of desks and swivel chairs, letting their eyes wander the abandoned bunker. Everly parted from them, curiosity overcoming her as she gently pushed open a door that led into a room lined with empty shelves. Her heart skipped a beat at the row of black and white pictures that adorned the wall before her. Howard Stark and Peggy Carter stared back at her and a faint smile lit up her face. She flinched as Natasha appeared beside her.

"And there's Stark's father."

"Howard." Everly replied softly as she stepped forward, reaching out to straighten his crooked photo.

"Who's the girl?" Nat asked, her eyes flickering to Steve whose gaze was trained on the young Agent Carter. Without a word, he turned and started down one of the rows of shelves. Everly glanced sadly between the pictures before following. Steve came to a halt and his eyes travelled up the length of one of the shelves.

"If you're already working in a secret office," He grabbed ahold of the edge, pulling the shelf aside. The hidden doorway opened up into an empty hallway illuminated by a single light. A pair of elevator doors could be seen through the darkness. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" He finished. Natasha brushed past him, retrieving the odd device from her pocket and holding it up to the keypad beside the elevator. She scanned the buttons for fingerprints to reveal the code needed for entry. Everly scoffed when the light flicked green and the heavy doors slid open with a ding. She wasn't all that fond of elevators after her last encounter in one.

After carrying its passengers down to the desired level, the doors slipped open once again to reveal nothing but darkness. She let out a deep breath when the doors clicked shut, cutting off any light that once spilled into the room.

"This feels like a bad idea." She whispered as they cautiously continued farther into the darkness. She jumped when a row of lights switched on one by one, now showing a cluster of screens waiting before them. They looked around to see that the room was filled with old computers and machines.

"This can't be the data point." Natasha walked up to the large screen. "This technology is ancient." Everly's eyes scanned the rows of buttons along the countertop in front of her. There was one thin, black box that seemed out of place. It was far too modern. Natasha stepped forward and clicked the flash drive into the top. The remaining lights clicked on as the computers whirred to life all around them.

"Initiate System?" A choppy, robotic voice asked as the words spread across the screen in green letters. 

"Y-E-S spells yes." Nat's hands hovered over the dusty keyboard as she typed the confirmation. A mechanical hum commenced and she grinned. "Shall we play a game?" She stood up straight again and twisted around. "It's from a movie-"

"I know, I saw it." Steve deadpanned. The computer beeped and a familiar face of green streaks materialized on the screen.

"Rogers, Steven, born 1918." Everly's chest tightened and her eyes grew wide, immediately recognizing the haunting voice. "Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984." There was a pause. "Walker, Everly, born 1918." Her heart raced in her chest as her fingers curled themselves into fists.

"It's some kind of recording." Natasha concluded.

"I am not a recording, Fraeulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am." A photo of Doctor Zola appeared on a small screen off to the side. Steve's demeanor changed in an instant. His shoulders fell and his lips parted as if to speak.

"You know this thing?" Natasha questioned, glancing between he and the computers. 

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve stepped down from the platform and slowly circled the machine.

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain." Everly dug her nails deeper into her palms as anger bubbled up inside of her at merely the sound of his voice. 

"How did you get here?" Steve moved to stand beside her, his face still scrunched up in confusion.

"Invited." Zola answered simply.

"It was operation paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value." Nat explained with a shrug. Everly's face grew red as she listened. All the pain and suffering she'd endured was because of this man, and somehow he had ended up on their team.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own mind."

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve blurted.

Zola let out a low chuckle. "How do you think your friend is standing here today?" Steve's face softened and his eyes flickered to Everly at his side, now noticing that her face had contorted with rage as she shifted uncomfortably, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place." Steve's blue eyes bore into Everly's and he clenched his jaw.

"Prove it." He growled.

"Accessing archive..." A screen to the left lit up with a picture of Schmidt. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist." Old war footage flashed across the screen before Captain America emerged from the settling dust. "The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, HYDRA had been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate..." Pictures of the Winter Soldier flickered across the screen. "History was changed."

Nat took a step closer. "That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you." She argued.

"Accidents will happen." Zola responded when the picture of a newspaper came next. It was an article about Howard Stark's tragic death. Everly's face softened and her fists uncurled as her mind raced. They killed Howard. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise." Zola continued. Steve's expression changed to one of pure anger when S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarriers were shown. They hadn't fallen into wrong hands after all. They were made with the wrong hands. "We won Captain." A second screen lit up with an article titled 'Rogers Disappears.' "Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum." Finally, Everly threw her fist into the screen of Zola's pixelated face. Glass sprinkled the ground as she winced and shook her hand out.

"As I was saying..." Zola continued, appearing on another of the screens.

"What's on this drive?" Steve asked in an urgent tone.

"Project Insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm, what does it do?" Natasha chimed in.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." Everly's eyes widened and the doors behind them quickly slammed shut. Steve tossed his shield in an attempt to wedge them open, but was a fraction of a second too late. It bounced from the doors, to the wall before returning to his hand. Everly looked over to Nat as the device in her hand started beeping.

"Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops."

"Who fired it?" He hurried.

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I am afraid I have been stalling Captain." Zola sang as Natasha rushed to pluck the flash drive from the computer. "Admit it. It's better this way." Everly's eyes frantically searched the room for an escape until Steve latched onto her arm and tossed aside a grate from its hole in the floor. "We are both of us, out of time." He dragged her into the hole as Nat hopped down beside him. His arm wrapped tightly around Everly and he positioned his shield over their heads.

An explosion rang in her ears and little bits of concrete flew in all directions. Flames swept through the room as a blaring heat filled the air. The ground shook beneath their feet and she heard the walls collapsing around them as Steve braced himself for the impact. Chunks of concrete smashed against his shield as they rained from the ceiling. Everly's heart pounded furiously in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut, the ringing in her ears only growing louder.

The air felt thick when she gasped, her eyes snapping open to be met with nothing but darkness. Steve groaned from beside her as he struggled to push the rubble off of them. She winced in pain as she pressed her hand against the shield and pushed with all her might. Finally, the concrete block gave way and was shoved aside. A deep breath escaped her lips as she looked out at the world around them. The building had been flattened and small, scattered fires illuminated the night sky with a hazy orange glow.

Steve slowly rose to his feet and turned to face his battered friend. Her face was caked with dirt, a few cuts and scrapes sprinkled across her cheeks. His eyes flicked just past her to where Natasha was laying unconscious against a slab of concrete. He wasted no time in scooping her up in his arms bridal style. Everly dragged herself up and hissed at the sharp pain that ran up the arm that hung limp at her side. Her chest ached with each intake of breath and the dust filled air felt heavy in her lungs. A cough tore through her throat as she stumbled along after her friend. 

~~~

Everly knocked a few times on the sliding glass door and looked over to see Steve steadying Natasha, who was still a bit out of it. She jumped when the blinds flew up to reveal none other than Sam Wilson standing before them with a puzzled look on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and slid the door open.

"Hey man." He said as his gaze raked over the bruised trio.

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low." Steve sighed.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Everly added quietly. Sam's eyes flickered between the two and he stepped aside allowing them to enter.

"Not everyone."

Everly hissed in pain as she brought the damp rag up to the cut above her brow. From where she was perched on the edge of the tub, she could see Natasha's reflection in the mirror sitting atop the bed in a black tank top.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here." She flinched at the sudden appearance of Steve in the doorway. He turned around to leave but spun back to face his friend. "Do you need some help with your uh-" He gestured to her shoulder which was still popped out of place. She groaned and nodded as he knelt in front of her, gently taking her wrist in one hand and her elbow in the other. With hardly a moment of hesitation, he clicked it back into place, a sickening pop filling her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut and a soft whimper escaped her lips. "Sorry." He chuckled. "It's better when you don't see it coming."

"Thanks." She groaned, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Everly's eyes peeled open to be met with his bright blue ones staring back at her, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. She felt a flutter in her chest as he slipped the rag from her hand and gently wiped away the dust from her face. He wore a tight white tank top, which greatly contrasted the oversized t-shirt that Everly had worn beneath her hoodie. She couldn't help herself when her eyes flicked momentarily to his exposed arms before she cleared her throat awkwardly and her cheeks flushed red.

"You okay?" He asked for a final time, his tone soft.

"Yeah." She nodded as she followed him to his feet. Everly leaned against the doorframe as Steve walked over to Nat, who stared blankly at the wall as she dried her hair with a towel. 

"What's going on?" He broke her from her trance.

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA." She sighed and her gaze fell to her lap. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." He returned softly. Nat scoffed, her eyes meeting his.

"I owe you." She whispered. 

"It's okay."

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now. And I'm always honest."

"Well you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing." She smiled.

"Well, guess I just like to know who I'm fighting." He breathed as he leaned back in his chair. Sam walked in and rested an arm against the wall.

"I made breakfast. If you guys eat that sort of thing." Everly laughed and followed him from the room, ignoring the ache in her shoulder.

~~~

"So the question is, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?" Nat questioned. Steve propped his chin up with his fist, resting his elbow against the table. Everly took a swig of her orange juice before taking a bite of her toast. Sam's eyes darted between each of them, listening intently as he buttered his own toast.

"Peirce." Steve groaned.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha added as she paced the room.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell." Nat concluded, folding her arms across her chest.

"So the real question is, how to the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?" Everly glanced up from her food, having forgotten that she too was a part of this. It felt like she was just along for the ride. Sam dropped his knife atop the counter and walked out from behind the island in the kitchen.

"The answer is, you don't." He stated simply, plopping a file down on the table before Steve.

"What's this?"

"Call it a resume." Everly dusted any crumbs from her hands and picked up the file. Natasha walked up behind her, grabbing onto the back of her chair as Steve scooted closer.

"Is this Bakhmala?" Nat asked. Everly frowned in confusion. "The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?" She read farther into the file. "You didn't say he was a pararescue." Everly plucked a photo from the folder of two men, one whom she recognized to be Sam.

"Is this Riley?" Steve glanced from the men in the photo back to Sam, who nodded softly.

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs." Nat continued. "What did you use? A stealth chute?"

"No." He stepped forward and picked up another folder, labeled 'Falcon,' handing it to Steve who flipped it open and paused. He raised his eyebrows and looked back up to Sam.

"I thought you said you were a pilot."

"I never said pilot." Sam smirked. Everly looked over at the photo and grinned.

"I can't ask you to do this Sam." Steve shook his head, not wanting to drag him into the mess at hand. "You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in." A smile lit up Everly's face as her eyes flickered between the two men.

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" She cut in.

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." Sam responded, his arms folded over his chest. Steve glanced over at his friend, who simply shrugged in return.

"Shouldn't be a problem."


	49. The Winter Soldier

Everly knelt down on one knee and propped the rifle up on the raised ledge of the rooftop. She exhaled shakily and squinted one eye shut, peering through the scope with the other. Jasper Sitwell along with the Senator made their way down the staircase of the large building, guards surrounding them on all sides. The pair stopped and exchanged a few words before the Senator pulled Sitwell in for a hug and slipped into a car. She watched, waiting patiently for her queue. Once Jasper was alone, he frowned as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and pressed it to his ear. He waved the guards away and Everly peeked at Sam, who sent her a small nod. She counted five seconds in her head before switching on the rifle's laser sights and placing it in the center of Sitwell's tie. She ducked her head down a bit farther when his eyes grew wide and flicked from the red light on his chest to the rooftops. Sitwell complied and it wasn't long before the door beside her came crashing down as he rolled across the rooftop. Steve followed quickly behind and Everly stood to her feet as he passed. 

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." He ordered as Jasper dragged himself from the floor and slid his glasses back on.

"Never heard of it." He breathed, walking backwards as Steve and Nat grew closer.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up. I get seasick." Sitwell's feet caught the ledge of the rooftop and he began falling backwards just as Steve grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held the man in front of his face. Everly stepped up beside Nat and cocked a hip. Something in Jasper's expression changed, like he was no longer afraid. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?" He grinned. "Because it's really not your style Rogers." Steve paused a moment before he nodded, uncurling his fists from Sitwell's shirt and straightening his suit.

"You're right. It's not." He stepped aside. "It's hers." He deadpanned as Natasha threw a foot into the man's chest, sending him flying over the edge. His screams slowly faded as he fell. 

"Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura... Lis-" Natasha snapped her fingers, trying to remember the name.

"Lillian." Steve finished, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Everly fidgeted awkwardly as she waited for his response. "Lip piercing right?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Nat hummed.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for that." Everly muffled her laughter and jumped back when Sam flew up over their heads, a screaming Jasper in his grasp. He let the man fall to the rooftop and swiftly landed in front of them, the wings of his suit folding back up. Everly smiled like a giddy child. She couldn't get over the fact that Sam could fly. He was a certified badass, and had been holding out on them this whole time.

Steve and Natasha loomed over Sitwell who was still on his hands and knees. He held out one arm defensively. "Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets." Everly frowned. 

"What targets?" Steve blurted. 

"You!" Jaspers voice cracked as his chest heaved. "A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA. Now, or in the future." Everly's frown only deepened as her eyes flicked up to Steve, whose brows were knitted together. 

"In the future? How could it know?" He asked. Jasper broke into laughter.

"How could it not?" Steve didn't so much as flinch as the man slowly climbed to his feet. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it." Everyone remained silent as Jasper glanced between them. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores!" He shouted. "Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Everly asked as she folded her arms over her chest, the slightest ache still present in her shoulder. Sitwell's face fell and his lips parted as fear filled his eyes. 

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me." He mumbled to himself.

"What then?" Steve repeated, closing the distance between them.

"Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time." 

~~~

Everly tried to scoot father from Jasper, only squishing herself and Natasha more. The three of them were packed into the back seat of Sam's car like sardines. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously as her leg bounced up and down. Her eyes flicked to the rearview mirror to see Steve's staring back, an apologetic look on his face.

"You know-" Jasper grew silent when Everly glared at him.

"I will end your life." She grumbled, already fed up with him. They'd gotten the information they needed. He eyed her carefully and scooted closer to the window before beginning again. 

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks." He said as he leaned forward slightly.

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it." Sam remarked from where he sat behind the wheel. Everly suppressed her laughter and Nat leaned over her lap to talk with Steve in the passenger seat.

"Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here." She mentioned, peeking over at Sam.

"I know." Steve nodded. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly." Everly groaned, they did still need him alive.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jasper exclaimed. "That is a terrible, terrible idea." Everly furrowed her eyebrows as a loud thud sounded on the roof of the car. The next thing she knew, a metal arm smashed through the window, yanking Sitwell out into the opposite lane in front of an oncoming truck. Her eyes grew wide and she positioned herself as far from the shattered window as possible. Glass fragments covered the black, leather seat, and a few shards sprinkled her lap. 

The Winter Soldier climbed back onto the roof, his feet punching dents in the metal. Everly jumped aside and shoved Nat forward where she scrambled into Steve's lap. A bullet whizzed past her face, the hole in the roof leaking sunlight. Natasha pulled Steve's head forward as two more bullets buried themselves in the headrest of his seat. Sam slammed on the brakes, tossing the Winter Soldier onto the pavement before them. He rolled across the ground and wound up in a super hero type stance. The fingers of his metal hand gouged paths in the road as he slid to a stop. He wore a pair of tinted goggles and the same mask that hid the lower portion of his face, all of which was covered by the dark brown hair that dangled in his face.

"Crap." Everly uttered from the back seat as the soldier slowly scraped himself off the ground, standing in front of them as if waiting for something. The sound of tires screeching echoed through her ears as her head bounced off the seat in front of her, the back window showering her in glass. She blinked the blurryness from her vision and twisted around to see a large armored car pushing them forward. Just before they crashed into the Winter Soldier, he flipped over the hood of the car, landing on the roof once again. Sam pressed down harder on the brakes, though they continued forward as smoke filled the air around them. 

"Shit!" A metal hand plunged through the windshield, ripping the steering wheel from Sam's hands. His eyes grew wide in fear.

Natasha scooped up a gun from the floorboards and fired a few shots into the roof. The Winter Soldier hopped to the armored car to avoid the bullets that just barely missed him. With the control having been pried from him, Sam's hands hovered where the wheel used to be as the car swiped others along the highway. An engine revved behind them before the armored car once again smashed into theirs, sending it flying into the other lane where it collided with the concrete barrier. Steve steadied his shield against the passenger door and wrapped an arm around Nat.

"Hang on!" He shouted over the deafening sounds of shattering glass and scraping metal. The car rammed them a final time, sending their small vehicle upside down, and into the air. Steve slammed his shield against the door, taking Natasha and Sam with him as they collided with the concrete below, Everly just out of his reach. Her eyes widened in fear and her hand slipped from Sam's as the car came crashing to the ground with her still inside. The roof caved in on her, pinning her against the seat as it continued to roll. Her face bashed against the dashboard, the world around her fading to a loud ringing. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun. The car skidded to a long stop on its side.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to take a deep breath in, only to find that the air had been sucked from her lungs. Her every inch felt numb as she looked around at the smashed interior of the car. A sickening metallic taste filled her mouth as she dragged herself out the gaping hole where the passenger door used to be, causing a sharp pain to flare up deep in her chest. When her feet hit the pavement, she collapsed to her blood-soaked hands and knees.

"Eve!" She heard a distant voice call, seeming to echo in her ears. Everly let out a shaky breath and hauled herself to her feet, holding a thumbs up in the air to whoever had shouted as she spit a mouth full of blood to the rough concrete below. Steve let out a sigh of relief before he noticed the Winter Soldier walking toward him, grenade launcher in hand. He shoved Natasha aside and crouched behind his shield, the blast throwing him over the bridge to the road below. 

Everly began stumbling in the direction of the voice when a loud bang filled the air. She looked up from the ground to see Steve crashing through the window of a bus which was then rammed by a truck, flipping it onto its side. Her eyes widened in shock when the soldier started toward her next. She hurried as fast as she could to slip behind a silver car that had stopped along the highway as the air around her was riddled with bullets. Her head tipped back against the cool metal as someone scurried up beside her.

"It's about time you showed up." Sam peeked at his overturned car then back to the battered woman beside him.

"I hate you." She groaned, wincing in pain. Her heart pounded against the cage of her aching ribs as all the gunfire was redirected elsewhere. She poked her head over the trunk of the car to see Natasha roll across the hood of a shiny black car. The Winter Soldier aimed further ahead as she sprinted by, shooting a perfectly placed grenade in her direction. The explosion sent Natasha flying over the edge of the bridge. Everly's stomach dropped and a hand latched onto hers, dragging her away while they were all distracted. As Sam guided her further from the fighting, she twisted her head around to see Natasha and The Winter Soldier exchanging fire before he too swung over the ledge. He landed atop a car that was crushed beneath his feet upon impact. He strutted across the hood and chased after her at a walk like a hunter sauntering after his prey.

"Wait, where's Steve?" Everly froze in place, her arm slipping from Sam's hand. She watched as the remaining men stuck hooks in the roofs of a few cars, using them as anchors when they hopped over the edge. One of the men landed atop a truck and whipped out a minigun, firing it in a sweeping motion across the bus where her friend had crash-landed. Without a second thought, she raced to the edge of the bridge and slid down his rope, landing on the minigun man's shoulders. She wrapped her legs tightly around his neck. The gun clattered to the ground as his hands flew to her legs, trying to pry them off. She dove forward, sending him crashing from the roof of the truck to the pavement, where she rolled to her feet as gunshots filled the air around her.

A gasp escaped her lips as an arm wrapped tightly around her side, pulling her close. Steve held his shield up in front of them, redirecting the bullets to the very people who fired them. Everly's attention was drawn up to the bridge, where Sam took out a few of the stragglers. 

"Go, I got this!" He yelled as he pulled the gun back up to his shoulder. Everly ran alongside Steve as people's screams filled the air. Her eyes frantically searched the fleeing crowds for Nat, who was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the Winter Soldier.

"Where's Nat?" She breathed, a cough slipping out as well.

"What? I don't know." Steve returned as he kept running. Everly slammed on the brakes and hesitated for a moment before spinning on her heel and racing in the direction the assassins had gone. Her aching muscles cried out for her to stop as her chest heaved, but she kept on stepping until an explosion shook the ground.

"Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!" Natasha shouted as she came peeling around the corner. People scurried about, the sky filling with their screams of horror as they ducked between cars and ran for their lives. She had nearly reached Everly when a single shot rang through her ears as she dropped to her knees. Everly's feet somehow sped up as she skidded behind a car, dragging Nat along with her. The heart wrenching silence that followed planted a seed of terror deep inside her mind. He was obviously close by, perhaps he decided drawing it out would be more fun. For a few seconds, the only noise was that of Natasha's labored breathing as she pressed a hand to her bleeding shoulder.

A loud clang echoed through Everly's ears, sending her mind into a spinning frenzy. Her stomach dropped and she slowly peeked out from cover to see The Winter Soldier's metal fist collide with Steve's shield. Her entire body felt numb as if it was asleep, and dizzy thoughts raced through her head. She clambered to her feet as the fighting broke out between Steve and the soldier. It appeared as though they were evenly matched, each of their punches and swings blocked by the other. Everly cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the pair with an empty expression. 

Natasha scrambled to her feet and took their confrontation as a chance to distance herself from the fight. Everly wanted to jump in and help, though she couldn't move her feet from where they were glued to the concrete. The Winter Soldier grabbed ahold of Steve's shield and kicked him away. Steve composed himself and ran at the stranger, just barely dodging the shield when it was thrown back at him. It buried itself into the back of a gray van parked behind him. The soldier plucked a knife from his pocket and spun it between his fingers as Steve drew closer. Once again, they each expertly avoided one another's swings. After throwing his opponent to the ground, the man's metal hand wrapped around Steve's throat before tossing him backwards. He pinned Steve against the same gray van and pulled out another knife, carving it through the metal beside his head. Steve wrapped both arms around the man's torso and threw him backwards onto his head. 

Everly's eyes grew wide and her jaw fell open in realization. Almost as if a light switch had been flipped on, she remembered the man behind the mask. She pried her feet from the pavement where she stood and started toward them.

"Stop!" She cried, sliding over the hood of a car as the pair continued exchanging punches. Steve spun around and reached behind him to grab the Winter Soldier's chin. He tossed the man over his shoulder, yanking the mask from his face. Everly's heart raced in her chest and her paced slowed. The man stood to his feet and turned to face Steve, his gray eyes flickering to Everly who stood a ways behind him. Steve's mouth fell open as he stared at the man before him in disbelief.

"Bucky?" He breathed. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Winter Soldier stepped forward, lifting his gun to the pair. Everly couldn't bring herself to move. Bucky was alive.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sam swooped in and kicked Bucky away, knocking him off his feet. He bounced back up and stared at Steve for a moment with a wild look in his eye before once again taking aim. He ducked as a grenade whizzed by his face, the truck behind him bursting into flames. Natasha had stepped between Everly and Steve, leaning up against a car to steady herself. Sirens rang through the air and armored cars skidded up beside them as armed men flooded the street. They all shouted demands as they closed in on the four.

"Drop the shield Cap! Get on your knees!" Rumlow yelled. Steve lowered the shield to the ground and slowly raised his hands in the air. Everly followed suit, though she was farthest away. She wanted to step closer, but feared they would shoot her dead should she move. She jumped when a hand slipped over her mouth, a second pair sweeping her arms behind her back and clapping thick metal cuffs onto her wrists.

"You scream, you die." A voice harshly whispered in her ear as she was dragged away from the commotion. The hand slapped over her face was quickly replaced when a cloth was shoved in her mouth and tied behind her head. She cried out desperately, her shoes scraping across the pavement as she struggled in their hold. Her heart pumped fear through her veins as she was steered around the corner to where an armored truck was waiting.


	50. I Knew Him

The gag was yanked from Everly's mouth as a barred door slammed shut behind her. She fought with what little of her strength remained to free herself from the metal cuffs that dug into her wrists. She was shoved into a room with guards positioned in each corner. Electrical cords ran along the floor, leading up to the monitors that sat beside a horrifyingly familiar contraption in the center of the dimly lit room. The Winter Soldier sat in the seat, his gaze momentarily flickering to her.

"Bucky." She said softly, as if testing the name on her tongue. She couldn't believe he was alive after all this time. One of the guards brought a knee up to her gut and she doubled over in pain. Bucky frowned and peered down at his hands as he scrunched up his face in confusion. She watched as something changed in his eyes. He threw his metal arm out to the side, tossing a doctor across the room. The others rushed away and the guards trained their guns on him. His bare chest heaved as he curled his fingers into tight fists. Everly looked over to see Pierce and Rumlow enter the room.

"Sir, he's unstable. Erratic." Someone stuttered. Pierce ignored the warnings and walked straight up to the Winter Soldier, only sparing a glance in Everly's direction. Anger bubbled up inside of her at the sight of the two men who were supposed to be on their side. Pierce folded his glasses, neatly tucking them away in the pocket of his suit.

"Mission report." The Winter Soldier stared straight ahead of him, his gray eyes meeting Everly's panic filled ones. A bone-chilling silence consumed the room. "Mission report now." Pierce ordered again. He stepped forward and leaned in closer before back handing Bucky across the face.

"Don't touch him." Everly hissed, trying to lunge forward, only for someone to kick the back of her leg, forcing her to her knees.

"The man on the bridge." The soldier turned his head back slowly to look at Pierce, his face plastered with confusion. Everly's heart lept to her throat as her focus snapped back up to her friend. "Who was he?"

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment." Pierce explained.

"I knew him." Bucky said quietly.

"He's your friend." Everly growled as her face was met with a fist, sending black spots dancing around the corners of her vision as the room seemed to spin. Pierce sighed and pulled up a chair, seating himself in front of his soldier.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society's at a tipping point between order and chaos. And tomorrow morning, we're going to give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves." His tone was eerily calm and convincing.

"Don't listen to him." Everly mumbled, her speech slurred. Bucky glanced at the beaten woman across the room and back to Pierce.

"But I knew him." He smiled sadly. Alexander Pierce let out a deep breath and nodded lightly before standing from his seat and making his way over to Everly. Her head rolled back and she glared up at him from where she knelt on the ground.

"You may want to start cooperating." He threatened before starting towards the door. "Prep him." He threw over his shoulder.

"He's been out of cryo freeze too long." One of the doctors protested.

"Then wipe him and start over." Pierce deadpanned.

"No." Everly stuttered as she fought to her feet. The pair of guards yanked her backward when she pulled against their hold. "Leave him alone." She pleaded as the doctors leaned him back against the chair and slipped a rubber guard into his mouth. He tipped his head back and curled his hands into fists as his arms were locked into place. The machine whirred to life and a section clamped over his head. Everly watched in horror as he cried out in pain, his entire body going rigid. Bucky's pain-filled screams bounced around the walls of the small room, ringing in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. One of the guards scoffed and forced her to watch.

"Pay attention, you're next." He grumbled in her ear.

~~~

"It was him." Steve said as he stared blankly down at his cuffed hands. The armored van rocked back and forth, causing an injured Natasha to wince at each bump. "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me." There was an ache present in his voice. His best friend had been alive this whole time, and like Everly, he couldn't remember a thing. Steve's heart sunk. Nobody remembered him. Not Peggy, not even the two people he had grown up with.

"How's that even possible? It was, like, 70 years ago." Sam added. Nat's eyes flickered to Steve, unable to ignore the uncoincidental similarities to a certain someone else they knew.

"Zola." Steve answered. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall." He finally raised his gaze from his lap. "They must've found him and..."

"None of that's your fault, Steve." Nat slurred.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Natasha tipped her head back against the wall of the van and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"We need to get a doctor here." Sam looked to one of the guards, whose face couldn't be seen beneath the shiny black helmet atop their head. He turned back to see the blood slowly spilling from Natasha's wounded shoulder. "If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck." One of the two guards sitting in the back suddenly whipped out an electric rod and held it out in front of Sam. In the blink of an eye, they spun the rod around and jabbed it into the chest of the guard sitting beside them before delivering a swift kick to his face, knocking him out cold. Steve's eyes widened in surprise as Maria Hill plucked the helmet from her head, leaving her brown hair a disheveled mess.

"Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain." She said as she flipped some hair from her face. Her gaze bounced between the three and she frowned. "Aren't we missing one?" Steve's eyebrows knitted together as his eyes raked the interior of the van. Everly was nowhere to be found, though his thoughts had been too consumed by Bucky to have noticed. "Who is this guy?" She added, sending Sam an odd look.

The group narrowly escaped through a hole they cut through the floor of the armored truck. Steve looked out the front window of their 'borrowed' van just as the car slowed to a stop before a towering dam. They each hopped out and he helped Natasha to walk, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. The doors opened up into a long, dimly lit hallway through which their footsteps echoed off the concrete walls.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint." Maria shouted to a man who came running toward them.

"Maybe two." Sam corrected.

"Let me take her." The man hurried, pushing his glasses farther up onto the bridge of his nose.

"She'll want to see him first." Hill responded. Natasha looked at Maria in confusion until they were led around the corner. Maria pulled aside the plastic drapes to reveal Nick Fury lying before them in a hospital bed, very much alive. Steve's arm dropped from Nat's waist and his mouth fell open.

"About damn time." Fury mumbled. The man with the glasses hurried to sit Natasha down as he began tending to her wound. Steve stared at Fury in disbelief, he wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take in one day. Sam cocked a hip and folded his arms across him chest.

"How are you- I mean, you were-"

"Lacerated spinal column," Fury began, "cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The other man added.

"Let's not forget that." Nick remarked. "Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Natasha pointed out, still having trouble believing that he was laying just before her. She remembered feeling her fingers brush against his ice cold skin. Nick Fury was dead.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve pressed.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful." Maria answered simply from where she stood beside a confused Sam.

Fury nodded in agreement. "Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." His eyes landed on Natasha and hers fell to her lap sadly.

~~~

After what felt like hours, the doctors flipped off the machine and The Winter Soldier visibly relaxed. Everly watched the heavy rise and fall of his chest and continued to remind herself that it was Bucky sitting before her, that he was alive. A few agents stepped forward and hauled him from the room just as she was pushed toward the horrifying contraption. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she tried planting her feet firmly in place, but was forced into the chair despite her best efforts. The restraints clamped around her wrists almost instantly and her heart pounded in her aching chest. She knew there was no getting out of this, and yet, she tried with all her might to free herself from the cuffs that held her in place.

Nobody seemed to pay her much attention as they went about their respective jobs. The doctors prepped a few monitors, while one moved to stand beside an old radio. Everly's stomach did a flip as the familiar song filled the room with the press of a button. The doctor started humming along as he approached her, a mouth guard in his hand. She clenched her jaw shut as another man pressed her head against the back of the chair. The doctor frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"This is happening Miss Walker. It's up to you whether we do it the easy way, or the hard way." He stated simply. Her every muscle grew tense as the song progressed and she squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth opening on its own accord. The rubber piece was slipped into place and she felt the arms of the machine clamp over her head.

Everly's hands curled into fists and her eyes snapped open as an excruciating pain flooded her body. She lasted only a few seconds before the agonizing scream tore through her chest, pushing past her lips and mixing with the melody that drifted through the air. Though her mind raced at a mile a minute, she found herself repeating names in her head to keep from forgetting. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam... She couldn't let them slip away.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did." The doctor smiled as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and watching her squirm in agony. "We need all the help we can get. Besides, it's about time you paid your dues. Zola didn't keep you alive out of the goodness of his heart." He scoffed

Everly's tight chest kept the air from her burning lungs. Another scream rolled off her tongue as her nails dug into the flesh of her palms. Blood trickled down her hands to the concrete floor below where the electrical cords criss-crossed like a tangled bunch of snakes. Steve, Bucky, Natasha...

Brock Rumlow appeared before her, though she hadn't even noticed him reenter the room. A smirk threatened to spill across his face as his gaze flicked between her pain filled eyes. She felt utterly helpless and pathetic, vulnerable to everything around her as she cried out desperately. She wished nothing more than to be safely tucked away in Steve's arms. Steve...

The doctor switched off the machine and her body went limp as she drew in a deep breath. The mechanical arms were lifted from her head, though her mind was still consumed by pain, her muscles aching with even the smallest of movements. She sat up straight in the chair despite her body's screams to stay still. Her face scrunched up in confusion when her eyes were met with the blood dripping from her trembling hands. A dark haired man stepped forward, a sickening grin plastered across his thin lips.

"Welcome to HYDRA."

~~~

Fury frowned at the black-and-white photo of Pierce in his hand. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." He let out a sigh and let the picture fall back to the table. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Natasha blurted as she looked around at all the people in the room. Steve buried his hands in his pockets and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I don't think the council's accepting my calls anymore." Director fury remarked as he leaned forward in his chair and flipped open a briefcase. Inside were three square computer chips of some sort.

Sam stepped forward. "What's that?"

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet," Maria spun her laptop around to show a visual of what she was explaining. "They'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized." The screen zoomed in on a diagram of one of the helicarriers.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury cut in.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are going to die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..."

"We're not salvaging anything." Steve interrupted. "We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." Though he hated to admit it, it was what needed to be done. It only hurt more due to the fact that the very foundations of S.H.I.E.L.D. were set into place by Howard and Peggy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this." Fury argued.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"How many paid the price before you did?"

Fury paused and glanced between all the members of the group before his eyes fell to the table. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes." Steve finished with a shake of his head.

"He's right." Agent Hill said quietly. Fury peeked at Natasha, who remained silent and leaned back in her chair. His eye caught Sam next.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower."

"Well... It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

Steve leaned his arms against the railing before him and looked out over the trees. He hadn't realized how tall the dam was until standing at the top. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the cool wind gently rustle his hair. Though his head swirled with thoughts of Bucky, he couldn't seem to silence one tiny voice screaming in the back of his mind. Everly still remained unaccounted for. Nobody saw where she'd gone, and he could only hope that it was because she got away before they were all caught. Where else could she have disappeared to? A part of him was almost happy that she wouldn't be caught up in all of this.

"He's gonna be there, you know." Steve stood up straight as Sam's voice drew nearer.

"I know." He said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Sam stopped just before reaching Steve and let out a sigh.

"Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."

Steve remained silent for a moment, he hadn't even considered the possibility of killing his best friend. "I don't know if I can do that." Bucky was still in there somewhere.

"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you."

"He will." Steve turned to look at his friend. "Gear up. It's time." He stated as he began in the opposite direction.

"You gonna wear that?" Sam questioned.

"No." Steve peeked back over his shoulder. "If you're gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform."


	51. To the End of the Line

Everly plucked the blade from its place on her thigh and silently padded down the hallway. She slowed to a stop when a voice boomed over the PA.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers." Her empty hand curled into a fist as anger coursed through her veins. "You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think It's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building." She finally decided that she'd stood long enough, and continued down the long corridor. "They could be standing right next to you." 

The metal door at the end of the hall swung open and a man stepped out. Without missing a beat, Everly slid up behind him and yanked back on his hair to expose his neck before slipping the knife across his throat. She lowered his body slowly to the floor to keep from making a racket and alerting anyone else.

"They almost have what they want." The voice continued as she spun the blade between her fingers and stepped over the lifeless man in the doorway. "Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." 

Everly lifted the bow from her back and softly ran her fingers up the string, nocking an arrow into place. It wasn't her weapon of choice, but the longer she could go unnoticed, the better. She pressed her back against the wall and peeked around the corner to see a pair of men talking amongst themselves. As they debated their loyalty to Alexander Pierce, she drew the string back, exhaled, and let the arrow fly. Upon hearing the quiet thud of it hitting its target, she rolled across the open gap to crouch behind a crate. One of the men crumbled to the floor, an arrow sticking out of his back. The other whipped around, pistol in hand, searching for its source. She let out another breath and jumped atop the crate, meeting his eyes before piercing an arrow through his chest. 

Distant gunshots rang through her ears and she let out a frustrated sigh, tossing her bow and quiver aside. Their cover had been blown, there was no sense in even bothering to keep quiet. An alarm blared through the building and the ground lightly shook as the hangar doors began to open. She grabbed the pistol from her thigh and quickened her pace.

The sky was filled with explosions, the air riddled with gunfire as she stepped out onto the landing strip. Her fingers tightened around the pistol in her hand, her jaw clenching as she strolled into the center of the chaos, putting a bullet in anyone who crossed her path. A group of pilots caught her eye and she hurried up behind them, taking aim when a grenade whizzed past her head, burying itself in a jet that had just lifted off. The aircraft crashed to the ground in a ball of flames, a blaring wave of heat washing over her, the hood slipping from her head. She spun around to see The Winter Soldier brush past her, firing another grenade that sent men flying in all directions. 

A man rushed toward them, pulling the pin of a grenade when the soldier fired a few rounds into his chest. The grenade clinked to the ground and Everly scooped it up, tossing it inside of a jet that was about to take off. If these jets made it into the air, it could be game over. The soldier stepped toward a man and used his metal arm to shield his face from the bullets. He punched the man to the ground and threw his foot into another, sending him flying backwards into the spinning propellers of another jet. The engine burst into flames, taking out a few more nearby agents. 

Everly spun around to face the hum of an engine coming from behind her where a quinjet hovered a few feet from the ground. She bounded toward it, leaping up onto its nose and firing a round through the pilot's head. She ran across the top and jumped back down to the landing strip, rolling to her feet as the jet crashed to the ground behind her in a cloud of flames. 

Yet another of the jets roared to life in front of her, though The Winter Soldier sat in the pilot seat. Everly raced over and slipped inside just as it began its ascent toward the last remaining helicarrier. Her orders had been simple: make sure those carriers get in the air, whatever the cost. And yet, here she was, failing miserably. As soon as the quinjet touched down, they both hopped out and started toward the entrance.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"I had a big breakfast." At the sound of the voices, Everly was consumed with anger, as was The Winter Soldier. He launched himself forward into the man wielding a shield, sending him soaring over the edge of the carrier.

"Steve!" The other cried as wings shot out from the pack on his back. He took one step forward before Everly jumped out from behind a crate and latched onto one of the wings, yanking him backward. He spun through the air, pulling out a pair of guns when he finally regained his balance. "Oh shit." He groaned, his eyes locking onto Everly from behind his tinted goggles. She bent over backward to avoid the bullets that flew over her head, though they would probably have missed her anyway. It was as if he had purposely misplaced them. The man flew into the air again and Everly plucked a gadget from her belt, firing a grappling hook in his direction. It punctured one of the wings of his suit and she yanked on the line as hard as she could, bringing him crashing to the concrete before her. With a second tug, the wing broke free and she raced toward him now that he was grounded. He clawed his way to his feet as she threw a foot into his chest, sending him plummeting through the sky.

The Winter Soldier's face contorted in anger as he hurried past her into the carrier. Everly followed after him, but he was gone before she knew it, truly a ghost in every sense of the word. She held her gun out in front of her as she slowly walked across the metal platform, her eyes scanning her surroundings. 

She froze at the loud clang that sounded behind her and spun around, not hesitating even a second to fire her weapon. Her finger squeezed the trigger three times, though only one gunshot rang through her ears. One that ricocheted off of something metal. The stranger lowered the shield from his face and his blue eyes locked onto hers, his mouth falling open. He didn't even try to make a move, which somehow angered her further. She let out a low growl and dropped the gun at her side as she charged toward him. His eyes grew wide and he lifted the shield again when she rammed it with her shoulder. He stumbled back and tried to speak, but she didn't give him the chance. Instead, she swept his legs out from underneath him, knocking the wind from his lungs. He jumped back to his feet just on time to block a swing of her fist with his forearm.

"Eve stop!" He shouted as she scooped up his shield and chucked it at him. He ducked when it whooshed over his head. She kicked her leg out toward his face and flipped over him as he knelt down. She swung at him again, only for him to catch both of her hands in his. Her face scrunched up as she tried with all her might to free herself, but he was stronger. "I'm not going to fight you." He breathed. A frustrated groan pushed past her lips as her brown eyes locked onto his. Her chest heaved for air and her heart slammed against her ribs. Whether he noticed or not, his grip loosened ever so slightly, his face softening at the sight of the wild look in her eyes. She kicked him square in the chest, sending him tumbling backward. He quickly stood back to his feet but remained where he was. He took a single step away and dove a hand into his pocket to retrieve something. She moved toward him but froze at the sight of the silver locket that dangled from his fingers. 

Everly reached around behind her to grab the spare pistol strapped to her back. Her hands trembled as she cocked her head to the side sending the man an odd look. She held the gun out in front of her, her distant gaze flicking between him and the necklace. Her stomach dropped and her blood ran cold as she pulled the hammer back with a click. The man stood taller, his hand closing tight around the locket as he sucked in a deep breath. Despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind, she couldn't bring herself to squeeze the trigger. Her arm fell back to her side, a confused frown plastered across her face. 

The man hesitated a moment before stepping toward her, his mouth opening and closing as if to speak. She backed away, her attention drawn to the platform below where the Winter Soldier hurried to the control panel. The man's expression hardened again as he looked back up at his friend. 

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam...

"You should probably go." She said quietly, nodding her head to the side in the slightest. He paused before scooping his shield off the ground and racing after the soldier. She peered over the railing, only now noticing all the criss-crossing platforms and the inverted glass dome that made up the belly of the helicarrier. 

The clanking of Steve's footsteps slowed to a stop and he stared at the man before him in disbelief. The Winter Soldier stood between he and the control panel where he needed to insert the chip. It was so close, and yet so far all at the same time.

"People are going to die, Buck." Steve stated, his voice echoing through the carrier. The soldier didn't flinch, his hands curling into fists at his sides. His hateful stare never faltered. "I can't let that happen." Steve let out a shaky sigh, his voice wavering. "Please don't make me do this." He hesitated a moment longer, giving his friend the opportunity to shine through. When he was met with only a sickening silence, he hurled his shield. The Winter Soldier blocked his face using his metal arm, the shield bouncing back into Steve's hands. He fired a few rounds at the shield and the fighting broke out. A bullet grazed Steve's side and Everly's heart quickened. 

Bucky ran at him with a knife next, though they each swiftly dodged one another's kicks and punches. Steve batted the soldier away and rushed over to the control panel, clicking a button to move the chips into position. Bucky spun around and started for him again just as Everly appeared out of nowhere and rammed him with her shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards. 

"What's the plan here?" She hurried.

"Switch the chip." Steve replied with a grunt as The Winter Soldier smashed a fist into his shield. Everly came up behind the soldier and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as possible. He threw his elbow into her ribs a few times, though her grip never loosened despite the pain that erupted in her chest. That is, until he stabbed the blade into her thigh. She hissed in pain, and stumbled a few steps back as Steve hurried to pluck the chip from the control panel. The soldier quickly changed targets and started toward Steve. Everly winced as she yanked the knife from her leg. Blood began spilling from the open wound as she let the blade fall to the glass dome below. Pain tore through her chest as she coughed up a bit of blood, spitting it at her feet. The sharp pain spreading throughout her leg only grew with each passing second.

Before he could replace the chip, Steve spun around for his shield to once again be met with the familiar metal fist. They swung, kicked, and punched until The Winter Soldier let out a war cry and lunged at Steve, taking them both over the railing. They clattered to the metal surface below, the chip slipping from Steve's hand and his shield falling to the dome. Everly cringed as she lowered herself over the railing, only to find that they had brought the fight into the bottom of the dome. Her feet hit the glass and her eyes widened in fear, now noticing how high up they really were. She hurried over to where the chip sat undisturbed on the glass as the super soldiers fought amongst themselves. Just before she reached it, three shots rang through her ears and she flinched, spinning around to see that Steve was fine. The Winter Soldier rushed toward him with the knife he had scooped up off the ground, and plunged it through the top of his shoulder.

Steve cried out in pain and bashed his face twice against the soldier's. Everly quickly picked up the chip as another bang bounced around the walls. She fell to her knees, the wind having been knocked out of her. A familiar burning sensation flooded her chest and she peered down to see blood leaking from a fresh bullet wound between her ribs. The chip slipped from her fingers and the Winter Soldier wasted no time in scooping it up, pressing the gun to her head when a hand wrapped around his throat. He was slammed to the glass where Steve grabbed ahold of his arm, twisting it painfully backwards.

"Drop it!" Bucky's hand remained locked around the chip. "Drop it!" Steve repeated as he twisted his arm farther, a sickening crack filling the air. The soldier let loose a pain-filled scream, though the hardware stayed planted firmly in his closed palm. Steve rolled over on his back and held The Winter Soldier in a choke hold, wrapping his legs around the metal arm that tried to pry his arms away. After a bit of struggling, the soldier went limp and the computer chip fell from his hand.

Steve pushed Bucky's still form aside and climbed to his feet, scooping up the chip. He ran up beside Everly as she struggled to haul herself from the ground. His wide eyes scanned her wounds and his hands darted out to steady her. She shoved him away as a cough tore through her chest, driving the pain further through her body.

"Go." She mumbled through the blood that stained her lips as she managed to drag herself off the ground. He stepped slowly away from his wounded friend before spinning around and climbing back up to the control panel. Everly flinched as a bullet brushed past her, skimming her cheek. Steve collapsed where he stood, his hand moving to cover his blood stained leg. He winced in pain as he turned to see The Winter Soldier aiming a pistol in his direction. Everly followed his gaze to the soldier behind her and stumbled toward him, keeping an arm wrapped across her ribs. 

Bucky fired a second bullet that planted itself in Steve's shoulder as he continued climbing, nearly knocking him off the ledge he hung from. Everly forced her feet to move faster as they scraped across the ground until she was running. Every inch of her body was overcome with pain, but she pushed it aside. Steve needed a distraction. She didn't stand a chance against the Winter Soldier, even on a good day. That much she knew, but she didn't care. She let out a small cry as she plowed into him, the gun slipping from his hand. He groaned as his back met the glass dome. Everly rolled onto her back and struggled to take a deep breath in, feeling as though her throat had closed. The soldier rolled on top of her, digging a knee into her aching chest as he smashed his metal fist into her face. The force of the hit slammed the back of her head into the hard glass beneath her.

She stared up at the ceiling, black circling her blurred field of vision. Through the deafening ringing in her ears, she made out yet another bang. She rolled her head to the side to see Steve collapse just before the control panel, a patch of blood staining his stomach. They had lost. The Winter Soldier dropped his arm at his side and his chest heaved. Everly's heart skipped and a bead of hope rose up in her as Steve winced, dragging himself back up and sticking the chip into place

"Fire now." He groaned. "Do it! Do it now!" He shouted, leaning up against the railing of the platform. His heavy eyes fell to Everly below him laying relatively motionless as numerous explosions shook the helicarrier. The platforms began to crumble and sparks flew in all directions. 

Everly rolled aside as a large metal beam crashed to the dome beside her. A blood curdling scream pierced the air. She pushed herself over onto her stomach and rose to her hands and knees, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Her tired eyes locked onto The Winter Soldier, who was pinned beneath the beam just a few feet away. His expression was one of fear as he tried desperately to lift the scrap metal off of himself. His wild gaze locked onto her like an animal backed into a corner. At that moment, she remembered that this was their Bucky. She couldn't leave him like that. Flames licked the air all around her and the smell of smoke burned her nose as she slid her hands beneath the beam and lifted with what remained of her strength. A frustrated tear slipped down her cheek as she cried out, the beam only lifting in the slightest. She was giving it everything she had, but it wasn't enough.

A pair of gloved hands latched onto the support beam. She looked beside her to see Steve lifting as hard as he could. Explosions continued rocking the carrier, throwing them off balance as the wind whooshed past them. Part of the glass dome had shattered, leaving only their small section in tact. With the combined strength of the three, the beam was raised just enough for Bucky to crawl out from beneath it. Everly tossed her head back as her aching chest heaved. They all sat in place for a moment to catch their breath. The Winter Soldier slowly turned to look at Steve.

"You know me." Steve breathed.

"No I don't!" The soldier cried as he threw his fist into Steve's face. Everly tried to stand, only for her legs to give out as she fell back to the glass. Steve pushed himself off the ground.

"Bucky." He panted. "You've known me your whole life." The Winter Soldier hesitated for a few seconds as if trying to collect his thoughts before backhanding Steve again. They both fell to the floor, exhaustion sweeping over them as the carrier rocked. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."

"Shut up!" Bucky shouted, delivering another punch to Steve's face. Everly watched with a heavy heart as the pair of bloody, beaten men worked to their feet. There was a silence that settled among them, one that was interrupted only by the crackling flames and booming explosions that consumed the helicarrier.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Steve dropped the shield from his hand and it fell through a hole to the water below. He stumbled in place and took a few deep breaths. "You're my friend."

Bucky's face contorted in anger as he lunged at Steve, throwing him to the hard ground. "You're my mission." He growled, bringing his fist down repeatedly to meet Steve's face. Everly forced herself to her hands and knees despite her body's desperate protests. She couldn't sit and watch, not when Steve wouldn't even fight back. "You're..." The Winter Soldier slammed the metal fist into Steve's face as hard as he could. "My..." Everly stumbled to her feet, nearly falling to the floor again. Her legs felt heavier than she remembered. "Mission!" He cried between blows. Finally, he drew his fist back once more, though he couldn't bring himself to deal another punch. 

"Then finish it  
"Then finish it." Steve managed. His face was bloodied and swollen from the beating he'd taken. Bucky's wild eyes remained locked onto his target, his fist still raised in the air as his chest heaved. "Cause I'm with you to the end of the line." Everly's heart sunk as she collapsed to the glass below her feet. A chunk of the carrier fell to the dome, sending both herself and Steve plummeting to the water below.


	52. The Aftermath

The freezing water below felt like concrete against Everly's back as it wrapped her in an icy embrace. Out of reflex, she drew in a deep breath and the water seeped into her lungs, sparking a fire in her aching chest. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't force herself to swim. It was like her mind had been severed from her body as she sunk deeper into the depths. The sun's light was drown out by the crashing waves overhead as a darkness surrounded her. After a few moments, all the pain had faded away and she was left only with an overwhelming calmness that settled over her every inch.

Everly's eyes flew open and she rolled onto her side as she coughed up most of the water she'd inhaled. Her fingers melted into the soft sand beneath her as her body began to tremble. She pried her exhausted eyes from the ground to see The Winter Soldier drop an unconscious Steve beside her. He loomed overtop of the pair as his surprisingly calm gaze flicked between them. Everly winced in pain as her throbbing head fell back to the sand. She watched sadly as Bucky slowly turned and walked away without a word. He saved them. 

Sirens rang through the air, only adding to her blinding headache. She rolled onto her back once again and her gaze fell to Steve laying motionless beside her. The next time she opened her eyes, she was sitting atop a stretcher with people all around her. The blaring sirens had been replaced with the flashing of red and blue lights. She noticed Steve still laying in the sand surrounded by paramedics as they whisked her away toward an ambulance. 

"Is he okay?" She mumbled, rolling her head to the side to better see him.

"Don't worry, we've got you. Try not to move." A woman said from beside her. Her heartbeat quickened as she looked again to see that they had yet to move him. 

"Steve?" She called, lifting her head from the stretcher as they slid her into the ambulance. 

"I'm going to put this neck brace on so you don't hurt yourself okay?" A man hurried as he clipped it around her throat. Panic settled deep in her chest as a few more people hopped into the back. They rushed around her readying wires and tubes of all sorts. "Alright big poke." The same voice added as he drove a needle into her arm. Everly winced and shoved him aside. The vehicle shook as he collided with the wall behind him. 

"Restrain her, now!" Somebody shouted as she struggled to sit up.

"Is he okay?" She tried again, trying desperately to see around all of the paramedics. Her wrists were strapped down as was her torso, though it was only necessary for a few short seconds. Every ounce of strength dwindled from her body all at once as a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She fought with everything she had to keep her eyes open, though they fluttered shut regardless. The voices grew distant in her ears as she drifted off with nothing but Steve on her pain-ridden mind.

~~~

The first thing Everly recognized through the silence around her was the quickening beeping of a monitor. It was a sound she hoped never to hear again. She gagged after trying to take a deep breath in. Her eyes snapped open and began to water as her trembling hands slowly pulled the tube from her throat. A hoarse cough tore through her chest and she winced at the dull ache it sent bouncing between her ribs. Her eyes explored the room and she scrunched up her face in confusion. It was almost identical to the one Happy had been in when she and Tony went for a visit. The sun's glare shone through the window onto a small television tucked away in the far corner. A bouquet of flowers sat atop the little wooden table beside her hospital bed. 

She groaned as she plucked the IV from her arm and sat up straight, squeezing her eyes shut when her head began to throb with pain. After waiting a few seconds, it was clear that the pain was there to stay. She ran a hand through her hair and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A frown fell over her face upon seeing the hard blue cast wrapped around her left ankle and calf. One name was written across the front in all caps, 'SAM.' She scoffed and slipped off the bed, the cast clunking against the cool tile floor. The air around her nipped at the skin left exposed from the gown she wore. Everly wrapped herself in a hug and shivered slightly as her gaze fell to the bandage wrapped around the stab wound on her thigh. Another bandage was wrapped tightly around her chest, so tight that it felt as if it was squeezing the air from her lungs.

She stepped forward, using the bed to steady her as she started toward the crutches leaning beside the door. Slipping the crutches beneath her arms, she slowly twisted the door's handle and cringed as it creaked open. The hallway was nearly empty when she poked her head out, only a few nurses could be seen dipping in and out of rooms. Everly carefully pushed the door open with her foot and started down the hall. If she was here, then surely Steve was too. Unless of course he was dead. Her heart sunk at the thought, and she tried to bury it, but it continued to claw its way to the surface.

It took a while to get the hang of maneuvering on the crutches, but she had finally made it around the corner to see guards standing outside of a room whose windows were blocked out with blinds. A few more armed guards patrolled the hallway. She quickened her pace, as did her heart as she grew closer. The man at the door did a double take and turned to look at her, but remained silent. She stopped before him and let out a shaky breath, her gaze flicking to the door.

"Can I see him?" She asked quietly, a bit startled by how hoarse her voice had sounded. The guard hesitated and looked her over once more before giving a slight nod and opening the door. She stepped inside and flinched when it quickly shut behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Steve was laying in the hospital bed, his face bruised with cuts sprinkling his cheeks. Sam sat beside him, and a phone rested on the beside table as music drifted through the air. "Is he okay?"

Sam's attention snapped from the book in his lap to the woman standing in the doorway. "He's hanging in there." He grinned as his eyes raked over her. "What about you?" 

Everly shifted awkwardly beneath his gaze and moved to stand at Steve's bedside. "How long has he been out?" She asked as she scooted another chair over and plopped down, gently setting the crutches on the floor beside her. The grin slipped from Sam's face and he peered down at his hands, closing his book and letting out a deep breath.

"Same as you. Three days." He responded as he met her sad eyes. She nodded in return, glancing back at their friend. The slow rise and fall of his chest was her only assurance that he was still alive. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and stood from his seat. "I'm gonna- uh- go... somewhere else." He stuttered, his gaze flickering between the two as he started toward the door and slipped from the room. She huffed, turning back to face Steve. Her eyes darted around his bruised face, wanting nothing more than to see those bright blue eyes flutter open. She hesitantly took his hand in both of hers, clinging onto him like a lifeline.

"Please wake up." She whispered as her eyes began to well with tears and she pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He didn't even stir.

The next few days were relatively uneventful as they waited for Steve to wake. Sam sat in a chair pulled up beside the bed and Everly sat crossed legged in a seat in the corner as she struggled to finish a word search. She groaned, leaning further back into the chair.

"I can't find gargoyle." She grumbled as a frown took hold of her features. She tapped the pencil eraser against the cast on her leg and bit the inside of her lip as her eyes searched the page. It was the only word that she had yet to find, and it was driving her insane. Finally, she sat the pencil atop the table and tipped her head back, allowing her eyes to close. "I quit." Sam chuckled from where he sat across the room. Music from his phone softly drifted through the air and was beginning to lull her to sleep.

"On your left." Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew wide as her attention snapped to Steve. Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked over at him. Everly couldn't believe that his eyes were open. He was awake. 

Steve rolled his head over to look at her, blinking the tiredness from his vision. Her mouth fell open and her crutches clattered to the floor as she stood from her chair. She limped forward on her own, wincing in the slightest with each step she took until she'd finally reached his bedside. Her eyes darted between his and he managed the smallest of smiles. 

"Hi." He said quietly, which was enough to make her melt. She bent over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, careful to avoid his injuries. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as an arm curled around her waist, pulling her a bit closer.

~~~

It had been a little while since everything happened, though it still loomed in the back of everyone's mind. Everly found herself paranoid and nervous that the entire world knew all there was to know about her. Not everyone was as accepting as those closest to her. She could hardly bare the things she'd done, and it was unfair to expect anyone else to. The collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't only affect her however. Sharon joined the CIA, and soon became one of their best agents. Maria Hill found a place working for Tony at Stark Industries. And Natasha too was left with all her secrets having been revealed. She had hidden behind countless fronts for so long, she didn't know who she really was. Nicholas Fury was still dead to the world, which is why Steve, Everly, and Sam now stood before his flower-covered grave.

Everly dove her hands into her pockets and peered down at the chunky gray boot that had replaced her blue cast. She shifted her weight onto her good leg and huffed. Steve smiled down at her before Fury walked up behind them. He had the hood of his sweater pulled up over his head and a pair of sunglasses took the place of his eyepatch.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?" He asked as he approached his grave. Steve nodded lightly.

"You get used to it." A silence settled among the group and Everly's gaze flickered between each of them, waiting for someone to speak.

"We've been data mining HYDRA's files." Fury began as he turned to look at Steve. "Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship." She frowned. "I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come." Steve peered down at Everly beside him before returning his gaze to Fury. 

"There's something I got to do first." He said as she kicked a pebble at her feet. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Bucky Barnes, their Bucky, was still out there somewhere. 

"How about you Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities." Nick asked as he turned to Sam, whose eyes flicked from Steve back to the director. 

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy." Fury shook his head lightly and glanced past Steve to Everly as he raised a suggestive brow.

"I'm with him." She answered, nodding toward her friend as she folded her arms across her chest.

"All right then." Fury sighed. Sam reached out to shake his hand, as did Steve. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me, right here." He finished with the smallest of nods and began walking away just as Natasha approached. Everly smiled at the sight of the flaming haired agent.

"You should be honored. That's about as close as he gets to saying thank you." She stopped a few feet from the group and Steve stepped forward to close the gap. Everly, however could still hear their conversation and used it to her advantage. Sam began to speak and she pressed a finger to her lips.

"Not going with him?" Steve asked as he drew nearer. Nat smirked, shaking her head.

"No."

"Not staying here." He added.

"I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one." She returned as her eyes wandered the cemetery.

"That might take a while."

"I'm counting on it." She remained silent for a moment more before the grin slipped from her face. She pulled out a file that she'd been keeping tucked beneath her arm. "That thing you asked for. I called in a few favors from Kiev." Everly frowned as Steve took the file, staring silently down at it. "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse." Natasha added. Everly's stomach dropped to her feet and her shoulders fell.

"She's not a nurse." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"What was her name again?"

"Sharon. She's nice." Natasha grabbed Steve's shoulder and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking away. "Be careful, Steve." She spun back around, a serious expression etched into her features. "You may not want to pull on that thread."

Everly waited a few seconds for Natasha to grow farther away before walking up behind him, unable to help the slight limp in her step. She peered over his shoulder into the now open file and her eyes grew wide at the pictures of Bucky within. Sam sauntered over next, not even bothering to peek at the contents of the folder.

"You're going after him." He stated simply.

"You don't have to come with me." 

"I know." He paused. "When do we start?"


	53. Brave the Staircase

Everly huffed and perched her hands on her hips as she watched Steve effortlessly climb the stairs to his apartment. Her brows scrunched together as her eyes filled with determination. She would make it up this staircase if it was the last thing she did. Her left hand latched onto the railing and she used it to pull herself up each of the steps. She tried to put as little pressure on her bad leg as possible as the plastic boot clanked against the wooden floor.

Steve spun around and frowned when he finally reached the top. He cocked his head to the side questioningly, sending his friend a lopsided grin. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she chewed the inside of her lip, her face plastered with concentration. She didn't even bother glancing up at him as she hobbled up the stairs one by one, nearly tripping a few times. He shook his head lightly and started back toward her. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"No, I got it." She said, her frown only deepening as she stumbled forward. He stopped in front of her and spun around before dragging her onto his back. A giggle pushed past her lips despite trying her hardest to be mad.

"Well, you're slow." He retorted as he began hauling her up the staircase with ease. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as her cheeks flushed red.

"I had it." She said annoyedly. Steve carried her all the way over to his front door before finally lowering her to the floor once again.

"I know you did." He smirked, his eyes meeting hers as he reached into his pocket for what she assumed to be the key. She waited patiently, only for him to grab her hand, opening her palm. He dropped the necklace into her hand and her heart fluttered as her eyes flicked between he and the trinket.

"You still have it?" She said breathlessly, her eyes growing wide.

"Of course I still have it" He chuckled, watching with a smile as she clipped the chain around her neck. Her face lit up as her fingers brushed the cool metal, her eyes once again meeting his.

"Thank you, Steve."


	54. Two Enhanced

Explosions filled the sky and sent debris flying through the air. Everly loosened her grip around Steve's waist as Thor soared overhead, landing on the guard tower above. She jumped from the back of the motorcycle and rolled to her feet as he continued farther into the woods. Hulk raced past her, catching a car that had been tossed through the air. Her heart quickened as she took out a guard or two. She bounded forward a few steps before latching onto the armored car Nat was driving. Clint was perched up top shooting down anyone in their way.

Natasha slammed on the brakes and cranked the wheel to the right, launching the three over the roadblock to the guards that awaited them. Thor and Hulk leapt over, Tony whizzed by beside them, and Steve jumped the barrier on his bike. 

There they were in all their glory: The Avengers... and Everly. Despite having been with them since the beginning, she didn't feel like a hero. She'd done horrible things for which she would probably never forgive herself. What place does someone like that have on a team of heroes?

Everly plunged her fist into the face of one HYDRA guard as she dropped to the ground. The man fell to the snow covered dirt in a heap and she spun behind a tree when a pulse of blue flew past her face. She sprung forward, locking her legs around the torso of another soldier and throwing him to the ground. A deep breath pushed past her lips and a few snowflakes landed softly on her eyelashes. The beauty of the winter forest around them perfectly contrasted the raging battle brewing within.

"Shit!" Tony shouted through her earpiece as she started toward more gunfire.

"Language!" Steve returned. She let out the smallest of laughs as she slipped to her back to avoid a few bullets. She pushed off of her hands, sending her feet barreling into the guard's chest.

"Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" She asked as she rose to her feet and rubbed her freezing hands together. Her heavy breaths formed in clouds before her face. There was hardly a moment's hesitation before receiving her answer.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken." He finished. 

After the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., they had all been bouncing from place to place eliminating any HYDRA base left standing in an attempt to locate Loki's scepter. Part of her hoped to find Bucky hidden away somewhere along the way, while another part dreaded the possibility of stumbling across him. If they found him, that meant he was once again subject to HYDRA's torment. If they found him, that meant the tiniest sliver of their Bucky that had shone through The Winter Soldier's rough exterior was gone.

Everly jumped when Thor crashed to ground beside her, wasting no time in slamming his hammer into the nearing guards. "Loki's scepter must be here." He held out his hand to receive the hammer he'd thrown, but pulled away at the last second. It flew past him, taking out the HYDRA soldier Everly was fighting behind him. She huffed and rested her hands on her hips as her chest heaved. He made everything look easy. "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." He met Everly's eyes and she stepped aside when the magical hammer came soaring past her face, planting itself perfectly in the god's hand. "At long last." He grumbled.

"'At long last' is lasting a little long boys." Natasha's voice crackled through the device in Everly's ear.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise." Clint returned.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said, 'language?'" Tony interrupted.

"I know." Steve responded annoyedly. Everly smiled to herself and watched as Steve hurled the motorcycle over his head into an oncoming truck. He stood up straight and sighed. "Just slipped out." He breathed, his gaze flicking to Everly as she drew nearer. She frowned when his face fell and his posture stiffened. He hesitated a moment before chucking his shield in her direction. Her eyes grew wide as she jumped into the air and flipped around. The ground rose up to meet her feet and she drew in a deep breath at the sight of a few guards that had been running up behind her. One was struck with the shield, but the other continued on his rampage. Steve's shield bounced off a tree to her left and she snatched it from the air, smashing it into the man's face.

"I could get used to this thing." She grinned, tossing it back to Steve who smiled, shaking his head lightly. Before anyone knew what happened, something slammed into her from behind, sending her crashing to the ground. She groaned, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked from her lungs. Only a retreating blur could be seen as Steve dragged her to her feet. "Son of a-"

"We have an enhanced in the field." He hurried as he raced after the blur. Everly winced and rubbed the back of her head which had bounced off the frozen ground.

"Clint's hit!" Natasha exclaimed, causing her blood to run cold. "Somebody wanna deal with that bunker?" Everly finally spotted the pair and took a single step toward the bunker firing down upon them before a familiar green giant came crashing through it. A heart stopping roar echoed through the trees and shook the ground beneath her feet. "Thank you."

Everly bounced on her toes a few times. Her eyes scanned the forest around her, watching as the chaos began to fade into silence. She started toward where Natasha knelt beside an injured Clint. Everly dropped beside Barton, her worried gaze flicking between a wide eyed Natasha and Clint. She waited a moment more for Nat to move before grabbing the bandages from her trembling hands. She quickly went to work patching up his wound, momentarily catching the red-head's eye. This was an entirely new side to the assassin that Everly was surprised to see. Clint and Nat were close, that much she knew. She also knew that she would act the same way if it were Steve lying wounded before her.

"Stark, we really need to get inside." Steve grunted as Everly's blood-stained hands held the bandage in place on Clint's side.

"I'm closing in." Tony returned. A few moments of gut wrenching silence passed before he added, "The drawbridge is down, people."

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys, we're gonna need evac." Everly interrupted, panic beginning to settle deep in her chest. She couldn't let him die on her watch.

"Find the scepter." Thor instructed Steve, which she heard through her earpiece.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language." Tony added, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Everly scoffed and shook her head lightly.

"That's not going away anytime soon." Steve sighed. She flinched as a loud thud sounded behind her. Thor walked up beside her, an awkward greeting smile spread across his lips. Everly stood to her feet and watched as the god scooped Clint up in his arms, whisking him away to the jet.

It took a while for the team to regroup at the jet, but they wasted no time properly bandaging their injured comrade. Steve informed them that not only was there one enhanced, but two. They weren't simply strong like he or Everly, they were special. Tony had successfully retrieved Loki's scepter, though he remained uncharacteristically quiet since doing so. He stole the occasional glance in Everly's direction, his eyebrows creased with worry. She sent him a questioning look, to which he responded by quickly looking away. Everly sighed, tipped her head against the metal wall and bounced her leg up and down nervously, her eyes trained on the unconscious archer. Steve stepped in front of her and lightly nudged her foot with his. Her attention snapped up to him and she managed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The air felt suffocatingly thick, as if some unspoken sense of dread had settled amongst the group.

"Thor, report on the Hulk." Natasha sliced through the silence from where she knelt before Banner, catching Everly's attention. Thor perched his hands on his hips and stepped forward.

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims." He grinned, clapping his hands together. Everly's eyes grew wide and she glared at him in disbelief. Nat spun around, her lips parted and a stern look on her face. Bruce whimpered, dropping his head into his hands.

"But not the screams of the dead, of course." Thor stammered. "No, no, wounded screams." He spun around to face Everly as if asking for help digging himself out of this hole. "Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout." Everly cringed as he finished.

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asked from the pilot seat, diverting the conversation from its previous topic. Banner hesitated a moment and peered at Stark over his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks." He lowered his voice, though Everly could still hear his next words. "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, take the wheel." He added as his chair slid backwards and spun around.

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony pressed a few buttons above his head before sighing and standing from his seat. He stopped before Loki's scepter and huffed, perching his hands on his hips. Everly too stood to her feet and made her way over, Steve and Thor followed. She cocked a hip and folded her arms across her chest as Tony ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but-" Everly briefly met his eyes before returning her gaze to the familiar scepter on the table before them. Its blue glow reflected off of Thor's face as he stepped closer.

"No, but this... This brings it to a close." He said, a smile threatening to spill across his face.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for." Steve butted in. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Everly peered up at him before staring down at her feet as she fidgeted nervously with the locket around her neck. This whole situation made her beyond uncomfortable. The fact that HYDRA was still twisting and changing people made her sick.

"Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard." Tony raised his eyebrows and held a hand out to Thor. "Is that cool with you? Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying, right?" Thor shifted awkwardly and let out a deep breath.

"Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels." He said.

"Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Tony rested his hands atop the table before them. 

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA. So yes, revels." He nodded.

The jet slowly lowered itself onto the platform of the all new Avenger's Tower. A smile lit up Everly's face upon seeing it. No matter how many times she'd seen it, it always brought a smile to her face. It reminded her how incredible the Avengers were and made her feel a bit star struck for simply knowing them.

The back door of the jet fell open and a few doctors rushed forward to wheel Clint away, Natasha followed quickly alongside them. Everly scooped up her gear and was about to follow after Thor as he too left when Maria Hill waltzed up the ramp, a tablet tucked in the crook of her arm. 

"Lab's all set up, boss." Hill stated, sparing a glance in Everly's direction.

Tony spun around in his seat. "Oh, actually he's the boss." He returned, pointing to Steve in the corner. "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler." He said with a grin, his eyes landing on Everly, who scoffed. 

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked as he moved to stand beside Everly in front of Hill.

"NATO's got him." She answered simply.

"The two enhanced?" Everly chimed in. Maria handed her the tablet. The screen flicked from a pair of photos to a video of the same young man and woman shouting from a crowd. Everly frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together as she peered back up at Hill. They were just kids.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building." Maria explained. Everly swiped her finger across the screen to show a building that had been reduced to a pile of rubble. A lump formed in her throat and her heart sunk to her feet as she quickly handed the tablet to Steve. "Sokovia's had a rough history." Hill continued as the three left the jet and started toward the entrance. "It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special." Everly frowned as they turned the corner, Maria's heels clicking against the tile floor.

"Their abilities?" Steve asked as he studied the screen in his hands.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroeletric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Everly slowed to a stop just before the shiny elevator doors and rose a questioning brow. She peered up at Steve beside her, wondering if perhaps she was just a bit slow. He appeared just as confused. "He's fast and she's weird." Maria sighed, tilting her head to the side in the slightest.

"Well, they're gonna show up again." Steve nodded as the elevator beeped behind him.

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments." Hill stayed where she was as the metal doors slid open. Everly stepped inside and her eyes flicked between the two. Steve stepped in beside her and clicked the button on the wall. "It's nuts." Everly cringed and peeked up at Steve who hooked his thumbs on his belt.

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" He remarked as he cocked his head to the side and bounced on his toes. Maria Hill shook her head lightly. 

"We're not at war, Captain."

"They are."


	55. Revels

Everly let out a puff of air from her cheeks and stared out the expansive window as she rested her arms on the railing before her. The people and cars that sprinkled the distant ground resembled ants scurrying about every which way. The faint sound of music drifted through her ears assuring that Tony's party was now underway. Her fingers brushed the locket wrapped around her neck and the faintest of smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her brown eyes fell back to the sky, watching as the world faded into darkness. A second reflection appeared in the window and she peeked over her shoulder to see Tony Stark drawing nearer, his hands buried deep in his pockets. 

"My god, you're not wearing that are you?" He asked, feigning disgust as his eyes raked over her. She frowned, peering down at her everyday attire then back up to her friend.

"Pardon?"

"Nope, not happening." He shook his head in disapproval. "Pepper's got a few dresses you can choose from." He added, hooking his arm around hers as he began to drag her away.

"I'm not one for parties." She hurried, glancing nervously at the lower levels where people were dancing and drinking their worries away. He mumbled something incoherent as they progressed down the empty hall. Everly's eyes raked the bare walls as they turned a corner. Tony ushered her into a room and quickly shut the door behind them. She groaned, finally pulling her arm from his. Her eyes immediately locked onto a conveniently placed dress draped over the bed, a pair of heels sitting beside it. She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "No."

"Humor me." He scooped up the red dress and heels, shoving them into her arms.

"Tony, no." She protested, trying politely to hand them back. He stepped away and sat down on the bed crossing his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face.

"I'll wait here." He beamed, nodding toward the bathroom door. Everly hesitated a moment, her eyes flicking from the dress to the billionaire before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'll try it on." She grumbled, shutting herself inside the bathroom. She instantly felt awkward when she slipped the dress on and stepped into the shoes. Her gaze landed on her exposed shoulder where a pink scar ran across the skin. The dress didn't quite reach her knees, leaving the scar on her thigh visible as well. She huffed and ran a hand through her hair as she pushed the door open. Tony quickly stood to his feet and took in the sight of his friend, a sly grin creeping across his face. 

"Perfect fit." He sang as he stepped up behind her. Tony softly rested a hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward a full-length mirror in the corner. His cold fingers against her bare skin caused her to flinch before her eyes widened in realization. She hurried over to the mirror and spun around to see that the back of the dress was open, showing the hardware climbing the length of her spine. Her cheeks flushed red and she wrapped herself in a hug.

"I can't wear this." She hurried. Tony's grin never faltered as he plucked the key from the bathroom door and slid it into his pocket. Her heart dropped as he stepped away from the locked door, behind which were the only clothes she had with her.

"Well then, I guess you'll be going in the nude." He beamed, wiggling his eyebrows as he slipped from the room. Everly hesitated a moment, staring at the spot he'd been standing in before spinning around, desperately trying the bathroom's handle. She threw her hands up in frustration and kicked the door, sending a sharp pain throbbing through her foot.

"Damnit." She hissed as she plopped down on the bed, burying her face in her palms. A shaky breath escaped her lips and she groaned, tossing her head back to stare up at the ceiling. She peered over at the bedroom door that had been left slightly ajar and sat up straighter. All she needed to do was find Tony, break his kneecaps, and get the key. How hard could it be? She assured herself that she would be in and out before anyone even noticed. The heels of her shoes clacked against the hard floor as she stood to her feet and blew a bit of hair from her face. The slightest bit of courage arose from deep inside and she soon found herself clicking down the hallway. 

~~~

"Sounds like a hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it." Sam said as he and Steve began to climb the staircase. He gently swished the drink in his glass as he glanced over at Steve.

"If I had known it was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, no. I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case." The pair walked over to the railing and stared down at the level below them into the crowd of people. "Avenging is your world." He scoffed. "Your world is crazy."

Steve smiled. "Be it ever so humble."

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked as he raised the glass to his lips.

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." Steve returned as he looked over to his friend who shrugged.

"Well, home is home, you know?" Steve nodded and his face softened as something just past Sam caught his eye. 

"Yeah." He said quietly, watching with wide eyes as Everly hurried over to them. She wore a red dress that fell just above her knees, and a pair of tall, silver heels. Her expression was unreadable, something along the lines of discomfort, panic, and anger as she quickly approached. Her nervous eyes flicked between the people all around her and her cheeks began to heat up at the occasional stare of a stranger that locked onto her.

"Have you seen Tony?" She asked, turning to look over the railing at the sea of people below. Steve's gaze drifted to the open back of the dress. Sam couldn't help but look as well and his eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open in the slightest. She fiddled awkwardly with her locket and turned back to meet Steve's blue eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and she frowned. "What?" He blinked a few times as if snapping out of a trance.

"No- nothing, It's just- I- you look really beautiful." He stuttered, cringing internally. To say the comment took her by surprise would be a complete understatement. Surely he could see her discomfort, perhaps he was trying to make her feel a bit better. After all, that's what friends do isn't it? Nevertheless, Everly's heart fluttered in her chest, the frown melting away from her face as her cheeks flushed red. A lump formed in her throat and she found herself staring deep into those enthralling baby blues of his, an almost sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Sam glanced between the two with a grin plastered across his face as he took another swig from his glass.

"Thanks." She finally pried her eyes from his and forced them to her shoes. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before brushing past him to return to her mission. "I need to find Stark." 

~~~

Steve grinned as he walked over to the bar where Bruce and Natasha were not-so-subtly flirting. He stepped forward, leaning against the counter just as Nat walked away.

"It's nice." He smirked. Banner's attention snapped up to Steve and he fidgeted nervously in place.

"Wh- what- what is?" Bruce stammered.

"You and Romanoff." Banner stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the bar and shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit.

"No, we haven't- that wasn't-"

"It's okay." Steve chuckled as he shook his head softly. "Nobody's breaking any bylaws." Bruce sighed. "It's just, she's not the most open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed." Banner leaned his back against the bar.

"No. Natasha, she's just- she likes to flirt." He returned. Steve scoffed as he reached over the bar to grab a drink. 

"I've seen her flirt. Up close. This ain't that." He finished as he stepped closer to Banner. He hesitated, peeking over his shoulder to see Everly peering out the large window at the night sky. "Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't." Bruce remained silent, though his gaze flicked between Steve and the distant Everly. "You both deserve a win." He watched as the super soldier popped the cap off his drink and turned to leave.

"So do you." Bruce added. Steve continued walking away, not even turning back around as a faint smile tugged at his mouth. He swiftly navigated the crowd until finally he reached his best friend standing across the room. Her eyebrows where knitted together, her arms folded across her chest. Steve stepped toward her, placing a hand softly on the small of her back. She jumped, spinning around at his touch before her eyes met his.

"You okay?" He asked, a frown taking hold of his features.

"Of course." She nodded as she faked a smile.

After a while, each of the strangers slowly drained from the tower until only the group of friends remained. Steve and Thor clinked glasses as they both laughed. Natasha chatted with Bruce from where they each sat on opposite couches. Everly sat beside Maria Hill, listening as she talked with Dr. Cho about who knows what. Everyone carried on their own conversations, and somehow Everly couldn't seem to tune into a single one. A newly healed Clint scoffed as he twirled a chopstick between his fingers.

"But it's a trick." He said loudly, causing all the focus to fall to him.

"No, no, it's much more than that." Thor laughed, holding his glass out toward Mjolnir sitting on the coffee table before them. Everly's eyes flicked past all the Chinese takeout containers to the hammer and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Clint mocked in a deep voice. He held his hands out toward the mythical hammer for dramatic effect. Everly snickered and shook her head lightly. "Whatever man! It's a trick."

Thor chuckled. "Please, be my guest." He offered. Everly glanced between the god and the archer, settling farther into the couch. Tony and Rhodey had now joined, and she eyed Stark annoyedly. He somehow managed to avoid her all night, leaving her stranded in the dress.

"Come on." He smirked, challenging Barton.

"Really?" Clint asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Oh this is going to be beautiful." Rhodey added as Clint stood from his spot on the floor and walked around the table to stand before the hammer.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony joked. Everly let out a small laugh along with the rest of the room, though she watched intently. 

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Barton asked with raised eyebrows as he stared Thor down. Thor, with a smile still spread across his face, gave him a small nod. Clint wrapped the fingers of his right hand tightly around the engraved handle. He grunted, pulling with all his might, but it didn't budge. He laughed as he let out a deep breath and released his grip.

"I still don't know how you do it!" Everly frowned, cocking her head to the side as she stared at Mjolnir. What exactly made someone worthy? Clint was a good man, one who had saved countless lives even. What more did it take?

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony remarked. Barton rose a challenging brow.

"Please, Stark, by all means." He nodded toward the hammer. Tony quickly stood to his feet, a smug confidence plastered across his face as he unbuttoned the jacket of his suit. Everyone watched in amusement, more than ready to watch him fail.

"Okay." Hill beamed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Uh oh." Rhodey grinned. 

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said as he brushed past Clint. 

"Get after it."

"It's physics." He continued, slipping his hand through the loop on the end of the handle. Everly smiled and leaned forward.

"Physics." Banner repeated questioningly.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Thor nodded.

"Yes, of course." Tony grabbed the handle tightly and yanked with everything he had before quickly slipping his arm from the loop.

"Be right back." He soon returned with an Ironman glove on his left hand. He tried to hide his grin as the metal fingers wrapped around the handle with a mechanical whir. A grunt pushed past his lips and his face scrunched up as he strained to lift Mjolnir. The repulsors on the glove did nothing to help. It seemed to be one with the table. It didn't take long for Rhodey to jump in as well, a metal glove on his hand. 

"Are you even pulling?" He grunted. Tony glared at his friend. 

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull."

"All right, let's go." Everly snickered again, the hammer had yet to budge from where Thor had set it down hours ago. Bruce was the next to rise to the challenge. He rolled his shoulders and grabbed on tight, pulling for all he was worth. He squeezed his eyes shut and stepped up onto the table, throwing all his weight into it as he yelled. His hands slipped from the handle and he held his arms out to the sides, scrunching up his face as he let out a pathetic roar. Everly cringed and the roar slowly faded as his eyes scanned the circle of unenthused friends.

"Huh?"

"No." Tony stated, looking around the room. "Who's next?" He asked, though his eyes had landed on Everly. It took her a moment to realize that he had locked onto her with a challenging grin and her heart skipped when she did. She sunk further into the couch, all eyes falling to her expectantly. She glanced back at the hammer and a lump formed in her throat. She knew the outcome, and didn't need a hammer to be reminded of the wrong she'd done. She, of all the people in the room, was the least likely to be successful. Steve frowned as he peered over to his friend, whose cheeks had flushed red. He stood to his feet and brushed the wrinkles from his shirt.

"I guess I am." He sent her a smile. Everly let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and dropped her face into her palms. Tony glanced between the two before his attention ultimately landed on Steve.

"Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." Everly watched curiously as he walked around the table and rolled his sleeves up. He briefly met her eyes before grabbing ahold of the handle.

"Come on, Cap." Barton cheered, causing a smile to rise to her lips. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open as it squeaked about an inch across the table. Thor's face fell as he watched. Steve readjusted his grip and pulled again, though this time the hammer didn't budge. He let out a sigh as he held up his hands in defeat. 

"Nothing  
"Nothing." Thor's grin returned and he chuckled nervously. Steve plopped down on the couch beside Everly and she smirked. He smiled shyly, directing his eyes to his shoes. He moved it.

Tony cleared his throat and everyone turned to Natasha. "And, Widow?"

She leaned back in her seat and raised a glass bottle to her lips. "Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered." 

"All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged." Tony shrugged as everyone began standing from their seats. 

"You bet your ass." Clint agreed as he patted the billionaire on the back in passing. Maria pointed in his direction. 

"Steve, he said a bad language word." She interrupted. Everly giggled as Steve shook his head lightly beside her.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" 

Tony ignored him. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation." Thor stood from his seat and stepped toward the coffee table. 

"Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory." He paused for effect and effortlessly scooped the hammer up. He tossed it in the air and it hummed as it flipped around, landing perfectly in his hand once again. "You're all not worthy." Everly scoffed, though the rest of the room broke out into booing and groaning.

"Oh, come on!"


	56. The Endgame

Everyone cringed as a loud ringing noise filled the room. Everly covered her ears and shook her head lightly.

"Worthy..." A new voice groaned, sounding almost like a zombie. Her gaze snapped up from the floor to see a busted iron legion suit clanking into the room. Tony had created loads of the robots to help out on missions, and many of them had been damaged during their most recent. However, he controlled them. The left hand was missing and much of the surface metal was absent from the suit as well, revealing the tangles of wires that lay beneath. It left a trail of dripping oil as its metal feet scraped against the ground. Everly quickly stood from her seat and everyone stared oddly at the rogue machine. Tony scrunched up his face and cocked his head aside questioningly. "No." It slowly spun around to face the group. Bits of the mask had been scratched away, etching an eerie expression into the metal. "How could you be worthy?" The low, mechanical voice grumbled as it waved the stub of its arm toward them. "You're all killers." Everly's blood ran cold.

"Stark." Steve interrupted warily, his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Jarvis." Tony said with wide eyes as the suit looked around the room.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream."

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." He peeked down worriedly at the small control device in his hand.

"There was this terrible noise." The suit continued as he held an arm up to his face. "And I was tangled in... In..." He looked down at himself. "Strings." He paused and Everly's face softened in the slightest. This was way more than a buggy suit. It was like a person standing before them. "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." He stated simply.

Everly's eyes widened. "You killed someone?"

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked. Tony's voice soon played from the suit and Everly looked over at him. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron." Bruce concluded as if it was supposed to mean something.

"In the flesh." The suit returned quickly. "Or, no, not yet." He looked down upon himself once again. "Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready." From the corner of her eye, Everly noticed Thor's grip tighten on the handle of his hammer. Agent Hill discretely cocked the hammer of her pistol, gradually standing from her seat. Everly's heart quickened as she stood straighter and slipped her heels off. Steve peered down at her questioningly and she briefly met his gaze, letting out a deep breath before her eyes fell back to the busted iron legion suit. "I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asked hesitantly.

"Peace in our time." Ultron grumbled. Everly jumped as a suit shattered through the glass wall on either side of him. Steve stomped on the edge of the coffee table which brought it up to block he and Everly from the force of the suits. The pair were thrown backwards across the cool tile floor as gunshots rang through the air. Everly dragged herself off the ground just as Rhodey was thrown to through a window to a lower level. Bruce and Natasha leapt behind the bar as Thor whacked one of the suits with his hammer. The second suit slammed into her, sending her crashing into the wall across the room. She groaned and rolled over to see Tony on the ground beside her.

"Care to explain?" She winced and once again clawed her way to her feet. Stark glanced around the room with wide eyes as his chest heaved.

"Uh... I'll get back to you on that." He hurried as he rushed away. She rolled her eyes and jumped back into the fight. A suit whizzed by overhead and she ducked just on time to avoid its dangling legs. Steve clung to its back throwing punches before he was slammed into the wall and thrown to the floor at her feet. She frowned and ran forward, pushing off the bar with one foot and launching herself at the flying bot that had began shooting at Natasha and Bruce as they made a run for it. The last thing they needed was for Banner to get angry. Her feet landed in the center of its back, shoving it forward to where Tony leapt onto its shoulders from above.

"Stark." Steve shouted above all the commotion as Everly landed beside him.

"One sec. One sec, I got this." Tony groaned, driving a chopstick into the neck of the suit. 

"We are here to help." It repeated, each time the line grew more distorted. Everly turned around to see another suit, which had been torn in half, growing slowly closer to Dr. Cho who cowered behind the large piano in the corner of the room. Before she knew what had happened, Steve grabbed onto the suit and tossed it behind him.

"Thor!" He yelled. Thor stepped forward sending his hammer crashing into the suit. Pieces of metal scattered across the floor in all directions. She scoffed as the helmet slid across the tile, only coming to a stop when it lightly clanked against her foot. Soon enough, both Tony and the iron legion suit fell with a thud to the floor beside her. She flinched and stepped aside, her leg brushing the familiar shield that sat leaned up against the railing. 

"Hey, Cap!" She smirked as she scooped it off the ground and tossed it in his direction. Without a moment's hesitation, Steve snatched it from the air, spun around, and chucked it at the last remaining suit. The shield sliced the bot clean in two, the halves clattering to the floor. Everly huffed and perched her hands on her hips as a silence fell over the room.

"That was dramatic." Ultron said sarcastically as he stumbled forward. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through." She looked to her right to see Steve walk up beside her, his chest heaving as he glared at the suit. "You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" He paused, clamping a metal hand over the head of the iron legion suit at his feet. "With these? Puppets." He crushed the helmet in his hand, the mask popping of as he tossed the suit aside. "There's only one path to peace." Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "The Avengers' extinction." She flinched as the humming of Thor's hammer whizzed by her face, the breeze rustling her hair. Mjolnir crashed into Ultron and the suit's pieces scattered across the floor. Everly looked oddly at the metal parts laying in a heap before her. It couldn't possibly have been that easy. "I had strings, but now I'm free..." The voice sang eerily, sending a shiver crawling up her spine.

~~~

Everly shoved her hands deep into the pocket of her hoodie as she stepped into the brightly lit room. Steve glanced at her briefly as she leaned against the doorframe. She looked around Tony to see Ultron's "corpse" laying atop a metal table.

"All our work is gone." Bruce's voice sliced through the silence of the room and seemed to bounce around the walls. "Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron." Everly mumbled to herself, testing the name on her tongue. "It even sounds evil." She groaned.

"He's been in everything." Natasha stated from across the room. She spun around and folded her arms over her chest. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Everly fidgeted awkwardly with her fingers, biting the inside of her lip as Rhodey stepped forward. 

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Hill added from where she sat plucking glass from her foot. 

"Nuclear codes." He nodded. Everly huffed as she ran a hand down her face. She watched Tony expectantly as he stared blankly at the busted iron legion suit. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead-" Nat began before she was cut off by Steve.

"He didn't say 'dead.' He said 'extinct.'"

"Kinda the same thing." Everly shrugged.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint added. Maria shook her head lightly.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building." Tony finally stepped away from the table into the center of the room. 

"Yes there was." Everly stood up straight and moved in closer as he flicked the small device in his hand forward. An orange orb of sorts appeared before him, though pieces of it were cracked and misshapen as it flickered. She frowned, unsure of just what she was looking at. Banner walked over to it, his brows scrunched together in confusion.

"What? This is insane." Everly peeked over at Steve across the way, wondering if she was the only one who was confused. He stood with his arms cross over his chest, his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." He stated. Everly's eyes grew wide and fell sadly back to the shattered orb. "He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense."

"No." Bruce objected. "Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is... rage."

"Rage?" Everly questioned, raising a single eyebrow. She looked behind her as a set of heavy footsteps grew louder. Thor brushed past her, his red cape flowing smoothly behind him as he strode up to Tony. Without hesitation, he wrapped a hand around Stark's throat, lifting him from the floor. Everly's eyes grew wide and she stepped forward. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve hurried.

"It's going around." Clint sighed.

"Come on, use your words buddy." Tony choked, his hands gripping Thor's forearm.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." He grumbled.

"Thor." Steve called. "The Legionnaire." Anger flicked across the god's face as he dropped Tony back to his feet. His hateful glare never faltered.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north." He responded. "And it has the scepter." Everly quietly groaned. All they'd gone through getting that stupid scepter back, only for it to be stolen right from under their noses. She hadn't even noticed it missing in the heat of the battle. "Now we have to retrieve it. Again."

"Genie's out of that bottle." Nat remarked. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Everly's gaze flicked to Dr. Cho in the corner as she studied the broken suit. She spun around to face the group, a look of confusion plastered across her face. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Everly looked back to Tony expectantly as he sighed, turning away from them all. Banner met his eyes briefly, a few unspoken words exchanged between them. Tony shook his head lightly and began to laugh. Bruce kept a straight face, shaking his head disapprovingly. Everly scoffed and crossed her arms annoyedly.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked in disbelief. Tony spun around, glancing between each member of the group.

"No." He answered, though it sounded more like a question. "It's probably not, right?" He turned and met Everly's curious eyes. "This is very terrible. Is it so-" He broke into laughter again. "Is it so... it is. It's so terrible." She rose her eyebrows as she watched.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand-" Thor started.

Tony held out a hand to stop him. "No. I'm sorry. It is funny." He walked up to the god, stopping just before him. "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Excuse me?" Everly scoffed. Bruce bounced nervously on his toes.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to-" Stark quickly spun around, his face scrunched up.

"Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot."

Tony held his arms out to his sides. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Banner shrugged and nodded.

"Well you did something right." Steve cut in. "And you did it right here." His arms slipped from where they were crossed over his chest as he stepped forward. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony abruptly asked, raising his hand in the air. Everly rolled her eyes.

"No, it's never come up." Rhodey remarked.

Tony ignored his friend. "Saved New York?"

"Never heard that."

"Recall that?" He asked, his voice slowly growing louder. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it." Tony paused, his gaze raking the room from person to person. "We're the Avengers." Everly shifted awkwardly in place and stared down at her shoes. "We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's..." He pointed his finger to the ceiling. "That's the endgame." She peeked up at Steve, whose expression had softened. "How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." Steve nodded. Everly's eyes flicked between the two as Stark stepped forward.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together too." Tony stared for a few seconds before spinning around and resting his hands against a table. Everly met his fear filled eyes and frowned. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." Steve finished as he turned and left the room. Everyone else slowly flowed from the room as well, though Everly hung back. She walked over to the table and leaned forward, propping her chin up with her elbows. Tony stared blankly at the metal table before him and she cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"What's wrong with you?" She shattered the silence that had consumed the room. His brown eyes quickly snapped up to her.

"We'll lose." He repeated softly. She frowned and furrowed her brow.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."


	57. Ultron's Schemes

Steve sighed as he handed a small tablet over to Everly. She scrunched up her face as her eyes fell to the picture on the screen. A man, Strucker, was sat atop a cot, his head tipped to one side. A single word was written in crimson blood across the concrete wall behind him: "peace." Everly shook her head lightly as she handed the tablet off to Tony who had walked up beside her.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve answered, his gaze flickering to Natasha. 

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony added, banner walked up behind him to peek at the screen in his hands.

"This is a smoke scene. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha questioned as she glanced from person to person.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I bet he... yeah." Nat sighed when a 'record deleted' message flashed across the computer before her. "Everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

There was a short-lived silence that fell over the group before Everly shrugged. "Not everything."

~~~

"Known associates..." Steve read before tossing the file aside and scooping up a new box. Everyone sifted carefully through each and every file in the room, which was beginning to feel like an impossible task. Everly groaned and plopped her file back onto the table. "Baron Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce added as he flipped through a manila folder. Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed to one of the many pages.

"Wait. I know that guy." Banner paused and slowly handed Stark the folder, a questioning look on his face. Everly rose a single brow as she watched Tony study the page. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." She frowned and Steve sent a glare Tony's way. "There are conventions. All right? You meet people." He explained annoyedly. "I didn't sell him anything." Thor grabbed the paper from his hands and studied it carefully. Everly stood on her toes and peeked over his shoulder at the document. "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab." The name on the file was 'Ukysses Klaue.' The man wore sunglasses in each of the three photos, and he had a short, gray beard. A tattoo crawled up his neck and ended at the base of his skull. It wasn't the tattoo that caught Everly's eye however. It was instead the large, oddly shaped, pink scar on the side of his neck.

"This?" She asked curiously as she pointed to the picture. Tony stole another glance at the photo.

"Ah, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it." 

Thor shook his head. "Those are tattoos," He pointed to the spindly black lines, then to the scar. "This is a brand."

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief.'" Bruce explained. Everly spun around to see him sitting before a computer, the same brand was shown on the screen. He turned back to face the group. "In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wakanada." Bruce quickly did a double take and squinted before correcting himself. "Wakanda." Tony visibly stiffened as he turned to meet Steve's knowing gaze. Everly's eyes widened in the slightest and she ran her fingers gently over the shield leaned against the wall beside her.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony lowered his voice and spoke directly to Steve, allowing the rest of the room to remain suspended in a state of confusion.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it." Steve hurried, his voice laced with concern. Bruce quickly stood from his seat and stepped toward them. 

"I don't follow." He frowned. "What comes out of Wakanda?" An overwhelming sense of dread filled the air and Steve peered behind him, meeting Everly's eyes.

"The strongest metal on Earth." Tony stated. Everyone turned to look at Steve's shield and the woman standing beside it.

"Where is this guy now?" She sighed.

~~~

Everly bounced on her toes impatiently, her hand hovering just above the gun on her thigh as she watched the exchange on the platform below. Her heart raced in her chest and she glanced to her right to see Clint in the lookout area. Natasha was on another platform to her left, waiting hidden behind a wall. She turned back around to see a tall, metal man standing beside the Maximoff twins. Her eyes grew wide when Ultron sliced Klaue's left arm clean off.

"Stark is... He's a sickness!" Ultron shouted. Everly let out a deep breath as Steve and Thor came up behind him. 

"Ah, Junior. Tony landed between the god and the super soldier, his metal feet clanging against the ground. "You're gonna break your old man's heart." Ultron slowly turned around and the twins stepped forward. 

"If I have to." The suffocating tension hung thick in the air.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor sliced through the silence.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron quipped.

"He beat me by one second." Tony remarked. Everly rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark." Pietro drew closer to the trio, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Her heart sunk just hearing his voice. They were just kids caught up in the middle of all this chaos. "It's what? Comfortable?" He peered over at a set of bombs below. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." Tony answered quietly. 

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve began. 

"Oh, we will." Wanda nodded lightly from where she stood behind Pietro. Steve's face softened as he stepped forward.

"I know you've suffered-" Ultron groaned. 

"Captain America." He chuckled. "God's righteous man." Everly watched intently, her eyes flicking between the machine and her best friend. "Pretending you could live without a war." A lump formed in her throat as his shoulders fell and he clenched his jaw. "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

Ultron was interrupted by Thor's booming voice. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet.'" He argued.

"Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony questioned, getting back to the reason they were in this old shipyard in the first place.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron lightly waved his hand around before making a fist and dragging it back. A blue glow surrounded his hand and Tony was pulled forward. Ultron pointed his fist back at Stark, sending him crashing into the metal wall. 

Everly's heart leapt to her throat as the fighting broke out, countless robots crawling in from all directions. She quickly spun around on time to dodge the metal arm that swung over her head. She kicked the robot over the railing and jumped as a bullet whizzed by. A frustrated groan pushed past her lips. Not only did they have to worry about Ultron, his suits, and the twins. Now they had Klaue's men to worry about as well. 

She plucked the pistol from the holster on her thigh but didn't even get the chance to aim when something smashed into her from behind. She slammed into the wall, the metal bending beneath her weight. She winced and dragged herself to her feet again to find the shooter scraping himself off the ground. His face contorted in anger as he aimed toward something down below. Everly followed his gaze to see Pietro leaning against a pile of crates, his chest heaving. She charged at the man, ramming into him just as he squeezed the trigger. A bullet landed in the crate directly beside Pietro's head. He jumped to his feet and looked to where the shot came from just as the man was plowed over. He was sent crashing to the ground with a loud clang. Everly stood up straight, glancing down at the fortunately unharmed speedster. He cocked his head to the side questioningly before fading into a blur.

"Thor, status." Steve's voice echoed through her earpiece, causing her to flinch.

"The girl tried to warp my mind." He growled. "Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Everly rolled her eyes as she dropped down onto the platform below to find everyone.

The deafening commotion was almost immediately silenced, causing her heart to skip a beat. A chill ran up her spine as she slowed to a stop, her face scrunching up in confusion. She waited a few moments more, each passing second was filled with nothing but a heart wrenching silence. Her blood ran cold as the silence was pierced by a familiar melody. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly spun around to see nothing but the metal bars of the large cage that surrounded her.

"It's not real." She whispered to herself as she stepped forward, wrapping herself in a hug. The air had grown freezing and her breaths formed in small clouds before her lips. She paused at the quietest of sounds that emerged from the dark corner. Her heart pounded against her ribs despite her best attempts to remain calm. It was a room she had seen far too many times, but it wasn't real. She stood straighter and sucked in a deep breath of icy air. A familiar hum rang through her ears and she ducked just on time to avoid the shield that flew by overhead. Her eyes grew wide as Steve leapt out of the corner, delivering a swift kick to her ribs. The shield bounced back into his grasp and he wasted no time slamming it into her face. Everly stumbled backwards and her head began to throb with pain. She frowned, bringing her fingers up to the crimson blood that trickled down her nose. 

He stepped forward, his expression one of pure hatred. His bright eyes seemed a darker blue, one that closely resembled the depths of the ocean where the monsters lurked. Her stomach dropped to her shoes and she let out a shaky breath. She glanced at her fingertips once more to find that they were clean of blood. Steve lunged at her again, delivering a punch to her cheek and latching onto her arms when she tried pushing him away. It went against everything she knew to keep from fighting back. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out as his grip tightened, the pain bringing her to a kneeling position. His expression never faltered aside from the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Hit me." He hissed, holding her only a few inches from his face. Everly winced in pain and shook her head violently. Steve groaned and tossed her backwards where she quickly rolled to her feet. Her knees felt weak as she pried herself off from the concrete, her sore chest heaving. He launched his shield at her once more and it bounced off the bars behind her, slamming into her back. She stumbled forward again and he spun around in the air to kick her in the face. "Hit me!" He shouted over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She struggled to stand straight and blew a bit of hair from her face.

"No." Everly whispered. Steve's face contorted in anger and he yelled as he plowed his shoulder into her. She was sent crashing into the bars behind her before falling to the freezing floor. A cough tore through her chest and she watched a pair of feet draw nearer. She gasped as his hand wrapped tightly around her throat and he held her in the air. Her feet dangled freely just above the ground and her hands darted to his, desperately trying to pry his fingers from her neck. 

She could feel herself growing weak as she finally rammed her face into his. He dropped her to the ground and stumbled a few steps back. Everly scraped herself off the ground as anger bubbled to the surface. The air rushing back into her empty lungs made her feel a bit lightheaded as her hands curled into fists at her sides. Steve's lips spread across his face in a sickening grin as he regained his composure and stood before her as if waiting for her to make a move. Though it was Steve standing before her, it wasn't her best friend. 

Her face scrunched up as she pushed herself toward him and shoved a foot to his chest. His back slammed against the cool metal bars, knocking the wind from his lungs. He coughed a few times, a bit of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he laughed. Somehow this only made her more mad as she threw a fist into his gut. He didn't fight back, but rather embraced the beating as she drove punch after punch into his battered face. She couldn't stop herself when she reached for a knife strapped to her thigh, one that she didn't remember having earlier. Her dark eyes met his as she drove the blade through his chest and he stiffened in her hold. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide in shock. Everly blinked a few times before plucking the knife from his chest. The blade clattered to the concrete floor as she took a single step back.

"Eve?" He sputtered through the blood that coated his lips. Her stomach dropped and she drew in a shaky breath as she peered down at the slick crimson liquid that stained her fingers. Panic settled over her every inch as her eyes widened and flicked back up to the man before her who had fallen to his knees. She shook her head lightly and her eyes began to well with tears.

"No, no, no." She uttered as she dropped before him, her trembling hands hovering just over his wound. "I'm sorry." She hurried, as if the words alone could undo what she'd done. 

~~~

Steve flinched as a blinding light flashed before him. He blinked a few times and frowned at the sound of music that drifted through his ears. He turned around to find that he was standing in the center of a large room. People danced and laughed all around him, and all were dressed in old attire. He glanced down at himself to see that he was wearing his brown military uniform rather than his suit. His face scrunched up in confusion as he slowly stepped forward. The sound of distant gunshots contrasted the cheerful atmosphere of his surroundings. He flinched at the camera flashes all around him, explosions echoing in his ears. A pair of soldiers laughed hysterically as one wiped spilled wine from the uniform of the other. It took Steve a moment to realize it wasn't blood spilling from a bullet wound. A few fights broke out in the far corners of the room, though the rest of the crowd carried on dancing happily. His lips parted in the slightest and he watched as men spun their women in circles, a smile plastered across the face of each and every person.

"Are you ready for our dance?" Steve's heart skipped a beat and he quickly spun around. Peggy Carter stood behind him, a sweet smile spread over her cherry red lips. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes slowly raked her over in disbelief. He furrowed his eyebrows and spun back around, his suspicious gaze scanning the room. "The war is over, Steve. We can go home." She beamed, looking up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. His heart sunk at the sight of the woman before him. And it sunk even further when he realized that it wasn't her he wanted to go with. For the longest time, Peggy Carter was all he ever wanted. But now that she was standing just before him, he couldn't help but feel he'd been wrong. "Imagine it." Her smile faltered in the slightest upon seeing the frown across his face. He snapped his head back around to find the room empty entirely. A small breath pushed past his lips and his shoulders fell. She was gone just as quickly as she appeared.


	58. Meet the Bartons

Everly couldn't seem to cease the nervous bouncing of her leg as she peered oddly down at her hands. Those same hands that earlier were stained with the blood of her best friend. She peeked back up at Steve who sat across the jet from her. Images of the red-tipped knife flashed through her mind. He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Thor rubbed his hands against one another as he stared blankly ahead of him. Banner sat on the floor trembling, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Natasha too seemed shaken up and had yet to look up from her lap. Clint and Tony were the only ones left untouched by Wanda Maximoff's twisted mind games. The air was filled with a dreadful silence which nobody dared interrupt until Agent Hill's voice crackled over the radio in the cockpit.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is." She sighed. Everly huffed and fiddled with her fingers, unable to help herself as she stole the occasional glance in Steve's direction. "There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air." Not only did Maximoff mess with their minds, she wound her way into Bruce's. Needless to say, that didn't go over too well with the neighboring city.

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked softly.

"Already on the scene." Hill confirmed. "How's the team."

"Everyone's..." Everly looked up to meet Tony's eyes as he spoke. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."

He leaned forward in his seat and sighed. "So, run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we." He breathed and he stood to his feet. Stark walked up behind Clint, resting his hands on the back of his chair. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good." Barton answered as he flipped a switch above his head. "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out."

"Few hours from where?"

"A safe house." 

~~~

Everly brought up the back of the pack as they approached a little farm house planted in the middle of a field. She drew in a deep breath and her fingers brushed the soft tips of weeds as she passed. They crossed the old, wooden fence circling the house and made their way across the driveway. The gravel crunched beneath her feet as she stared oddly at the farmhouse.

"What is this place?" Thor asked as they creaked up the steps of the front porch. 

"Safe house." Tony answered in a questioning tone. Clint glanced over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Let's hope." He breathed. Everly's face scrunched up in confusion as she softly closed the door behind her. Her eyes wandered the cozy interior of the house.

"Honey?" Clint called, only piling onto her confusion. "I'm home." He added as he peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Everly's face softened as a woman stepped out from around the corner, her mouth falling open at the sight of all the guests. Her pregnant belly pressed against the loose fabric of her shirt, and she held a few craft supplies in her hand. "Hi." Clint smiled as she drew nearer, her eyes flicking between everyone standing before her. "Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead." She set the papers aside, a smile lighting up her face as she stepped forward pressing her lips to his before enveloping him in a hug. Everly rose a questioning eyebrow.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony explained. Barton turned to face them once again.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura." She sent the group a small wave.

"I know all of your names." She chuckled awkwardly. Everyone stared at Laura in disbelief, though Everly couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips. She flinched at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and Steve briefly caught her gaze.

"Ooh. Incoming." Clint hurried. He bent over just as a young girl raced toward him, her braids bouncing through the air as she hopped into his arms.

"Dad!" She giggled as a boy, a few years older, followed her around the corner.

"Hi sweetheart. Hey, buddy." Clint scooped up his son with his free arm, wrapping them both in a hug. "How are you guys doing?" Steve's mouth fell open in surprise and he paused before his eyebrows kitted together once again.

"These are smaller agents." Tony added.

"Did you bring auntie Nat?" The little girl asked shyly. Everly peeked over at Natasha as a smile lit up the red head's face.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Nat sang. The girl jumped into her arms and was scooped off the ground. 

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said awkwardly.

"Yeah. We would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony remarked, his arms folded over his chest. Everly snickered and looked to her shoes as she shook her head lightly.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined." Clint explained. "He kept it out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Everly frowned at the sound of a soft crunch beside her. She glanced over at Thor, who's eyes widened slightly as he kicked a few legos beneath the couch. Steve too peeked down at the toys before looking back up to the god. 

Clint's daughter moved to stand before Thor, staring up at him with wide eyes filled to the brim with wonder. He hesitated a moment before tightening his grip on his hammer and hurrying from the room. Steve spun around, sending Everly a questioning look before starting after Thor. She paused a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before following. A cloud of dust blew across the driveway as Thor disappeared into the sky. Everly sighed and folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe. Steve spun around and his face softened. He met her eyes momentarily and she frowned, not quite able to read this entirely new expression.

"We can go home." Peggy's voice softly echoed through his ears as he stared at a confused Everly. She took a single step forward, and he one back in return. 

He remained silent a few moments more before scrunching up his face. "What did you see?" Up until this moment, she'd been avoiding him whenever possible. It made everything easier. Everly's heart sunk and her mind raced. She couldn't manage the words to tell him, which only seemed to annoy him further. He peered down at his shoes before spinning around and creaking back down the front steps of the porch.

~~~

Everly ran a hand through her hair as she slowly approached where Steve and Tony were chopping firewood. Beside Steve was practically a mountain of split wood while Tony stood beside a hill. She fiddled nervously with the locket around her neck as she drew nearer. However, an argument quickly broke out between the two Avengers.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony breathed as he brought his axe down on a chunk of wood, two separate pieces falling to the grass below his feet. 

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things." Steve remarked, his eyes meeting Everly's. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah, give him time." Tony groaned, standing up straight once again. "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Steve slammed the axe down, sending wood splinters in all directions. He huffed and stole the occasional glance at the woman who waited for the end of their conversation.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." He shook his head lightly and reached for another log. "Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away alright." Tony added. Steve cocked a hip and let out a deep breath.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." He split yet another log. "Call me old fashioned."

"Well, let's just say you haven't seen it yet."

"You know Ultron's trying to tear us apart, right?" Tony asked as he stepped forward.

"Well, I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question." Steve finished, swinging his axe once more.

"Banner and I were doing research." Tony defended.

"-That would affect the team."

"That would end the team!" Everly rose a questioning brow as she listened intently. "Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'why we fight?'" Steve reached for another chunk of wood. "So we can end the fight. So we get to go home!" At those last words, Steve's face contorted in anger for a split second. He would never get to go home. Everly jumped as he tore the log in two with his bare hands, the two halves falling at his sides.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." Tony stared silently at the soldier, shooting daggers with his eyes. The crunching of footsteps in the gravel driveway grew louder until they stopped just beside Everly. She peeked to her left to see Laura wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark..." She loosely gestured behind her. "Clint said you wouldn't mind, but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might-"

"Yeah I'll give her a kick." Tony interrupted. He spun around and pointed to the hill of wood he had stacked. "Don't take from my pile." Everly scoffed, watching as he walked away. She stepped forward and froze when Steve's bright blue eyes locked onto hers. He waited in silence, watching as her lips parted and closed over and over, slowly building up the courage to speak.

"I had this um... dream." She began, he cocked his head aside questioningly. "The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake-"

"Eve, you don't have to-"

"I dreamt that I was an Avenger." She continued, her voice wavering. His heart plummeted to his shoes. "That I was anything more than the monster they made me. You wanted to know what Maximoff showed me." She held her arms out and let them fall back at her sides. "I saw myself. And it scared me."

~~~

Natasha smiled as Clint's daughter, Lila, handed her a piece of paper. On it was a large butterfly painted in watercolor. Everly swished the tea in her glass, staring blankly as a few ice cubes clinked the sides. Steve watched her with a concerned expression. Nick Fury sighed from where he stood in the dimly lit kitchen. As it turns out, nothing had been wrong with the tractor at all earlier. Nick just wanted to get Tony alone for a dramatic entrance.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time." Fury groaned. "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve questioned as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere." Everly peered into the living room where Clint and Laura were ushering the kids off to bed. "The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." A bit of movement from the corner caught her eye. She glanced over to see Tony tossing darts at the target on the wall.

"Is he still going after launch codes?" He asked, not even bothering to peel his eyes away for a second.

"Yes he is. But he's not making any headway." Fury answered.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony retorted. Everly rolled her eyes and blew a bit of hair from her face.

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury nodded. Steve scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Nexus?"

Bruce stepped forward. "It's the world internet hub in Oslo." He went on to explain. "Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"So, what did they say?" Everly chimed in from where she sat at the dining table.

"He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?" Tony asked as he plucked a dart from the corkboard beside him. He flinched when a pair of darts buried themselves in the bullseye of the target. He glared at Clint, who simply shrugged.

"Parties unknown." Fury responded.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha finally spoke, catching Everly off guard.

Nick shook his head. "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo." Tony added as he set his darts aside and stepped further into the room. "Find our 'unknown.'"

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

Fury paused, his eyes flicking around the room. "I do. I have you." Everly scoffed, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. And here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world." Everyone remained silent, none of them daring to interrupt. "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." He finished as he plopped down in a wooden chair at the end of the table.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha said with a straight face. Everly couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she shook her head lightly.

"You know what, Romanoff?"

"So, what does he want?" Nick asked again.

"To become better." Steve answered as he looked around the room. "Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Stark interrupted. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

Nat shifted in her chair as Banner walked up beside her, his face plastered in concentration as he stared down at Lila's painting. "When you two programed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed"

"They don't need to be protected." Bruce said quietly. "They need to evolve." His eyes snapped from the child's painting to Tony across the silent room. "Ultron's going to evolve."

Fury lowered the glass from his lips. "How?"

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

It didn't take long for everyone to get geared up after coming up with a plan. Everly brushed past Steve as he grabbed his shield from the floor and stuck it onto his back.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Eve." He briefly met her eyes as Tony slowly approached.

"All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus. I'll join you as soon as I can." The pair started toward the door but came to a stop in the hallway.

"If Ultron's really building a body-"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us." Tony stated simply. "Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

Steve drew in a deep breath. "You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me."

"Those days are long gone." Everly said as she moved to stand beside the pair.

Fury stopped at the trio as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "I'll drop Banner off at the tower. You mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours." Nick nodded and started toward the door again. "Apparently." He hesitated and turned back to glare at the billionaire with his single eye.

"What are you gonna do?" Everly asked, perching her hands on her hips. Fury glared at Tony a few seconds more before switching his attention over to her.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope."


	59. Vision

Everly nervously tucked the locket beneath the collar of her suit as she hopped over the railing to stand beside Steve. She glanced over at him to see the same stoic expression painted across his face. She would never understand how he was able to remain unshaken in even the darkest of situations.

"Two minutes." He said through his earpiece and turned to look at his friend. "Stay close."

The two made their way into the lab whose walls were composed almost entirely of windows. Everly's eyes scanned each room in awe of the technology within. Finally, they came to a single metal door at the end of a long hallway. Her breath hitched in her throat as Steve pushed through to the trashed lab on the opposite side. A hole was blown in the far wall and sparks rained down onto the tile floor. Glass fragments sprawled out across the ground, and people lay thrown all about. Everly's eyes grew wide as she rushed over to the first man she saw and pressed her fingers gently to his neck. Her heart sunk at the feel of his cold skin, beneath which was not even the slightest throb to indicate any sign of life. She stood back to her feet and her gaze landed on a woman across the room who sat leaned up against the wall. 

"Dr. Cho!" She exclaimed as she hurried to the woman's side. Steve rushed over as well. A large, open wound spread across her chest and Everly wasted no time grabbing a cloth from the counter above and applying pressure. A sigh of relief pushed past her lips as the doctor drew in a deep breath.

"He's uploading himself into the body." She explained as blood trickled from the cut across her cheek. Steve knelt down beside the women and listened intently. 

"Where?" He questioned. Dr. Cho shook her head lightly and he began to stand to his feet when she latched onto his arm. He turned back to face her expectantly.

"The real power is inside the cradle." Everly frowned, still concentrating on the heavy rise and fall of Helen's chest beneath her hands. "The gem, it's power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First we have to find it." Steve returned, his eyes flicking between hers.

"Go." She breathed, pushing the pair away. Steve stood to his feet and pressed a finger to the device in his ear as he hopped through the hole in the wall. 

"Did you guys copy that?"

"We did." Clint confirmed. There was a few seconds of silence, with only the pounding of Everly's heart in her ears before he spoke up once again. "Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. Got four with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver."

"Negative. That truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Everly bounced on her toes a few times, her eyes flicking between the quickly approaching truck below them to her friend standing just beside her. "Ladies first." He grinned once the truck was beneath them. She scoffed, but pushed herself over the ledge regardless. Her feet dented the roof of the trailer as she landed, sending a sharp pain crawling up her shins. She cringed as Steve rolled to his feet beside her with a clang. 

"Leave me alone!" Ultron's chilling voice shouted. Steve dropped over the back, hanging onto the edge of the trailer when the doors burst open. The shield on his back slammed against the exterior wall and he swung the door back around. Everly's eyes widened in shock when an explosion ripped both doors from their hinges, sending Steve into the air. He crashed against the trailer's metal ramp that scraped against the concrete behind the speeding truck.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy." Everly groaned as the wind whipped through her hair.

"I'm gonna try and keep him that way." Steve added.

"You're not a match for him, Cap." Clint objected.

"Thanks, Barton." He retorted as he dragged himself up the ramp. Just when he'd nearly clawed his way back onto the trailer, Ultron fired another blast at the soldier. He slammed into the car behind them, shattering the windshield. Everly's stomach dropped as Ultron appeared before her, his metal feet clanking against the roof of the trailer. He cocked his head to the side and curled his hand into a fist, dragging her closer. Her eyes grew wide as her unwilling feet scraped across the metal. He stumbled forward when Steve delivered a swift kick to his back. His attention was immediately diverted to the super soldier.

"You know what's in that cradle?" He fired a blast from his palm, though Steve turned around quick enough for it to bounce off the shield on his back. "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve reached behind him and flung his shield, which ricocheted off of Ultron's chest, pushing him backward. He hovered in the air just behind the truck as he repeatedly fired shots at Steve, who expertly dodged each. Everly glanced worriedly between the two as they fought and slipped inside the trailer.

She cringed at the sight of three metal men staring back at her. The cradle sat between she and them. She chuckled nervously and offered a small wave. They each hesitated a few seconds before lunging at her, the whirring of metal ringing in her ears. Heavy footsteps of the fight above echoed through the trailer as she ducked once to avoid a blast. She jumped up on top of the cradle and threw her foot into one of the robots. The clang of metal bounced around the walls as it collided with one. This was entirely new for her. How does one fight a robot? 

She groaned in annoyance when it flew toward her once more. She dodged a metal arm that swung over her head as the second robot crashed into her. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she struggled to draw in a deep breath, rolling off to the side when a fist was plunged through the floor. Her eyes grew wide at the light that shone through the hole, exposing the pavement below. She sat up against the wall and shoved both feet at the cradle. It slid across the floor, trapping the two bots momentarily against the wall. She quickly scraped herself off the ground, only now noticing the motorcycle speeding behind them. Natasha swerved in and out between cars, barely dodging the blue blasts fired by the third of Ultron's crew. 

Everly jumped as the cradle was pushed aside and the two robots shot into the air. The final bot spun around to face her and shot a pulse of blue in her direction. Everly plucked the knife from where it sat holstered on her thigh. She spun it between her fingers, her face contorting in anger as she launched herself off one wall of the trailer's tight quarters. She landed atop the bot's shoulders and plunged the blade into the side of its neck as she'd seen Tony do.

"I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied?" Natasha asked through the earpiece, though Everly could hardly hear over the sound of the robot clanging to the ground. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" He breathed. Everly stood to her feet and blew a bit of hair from her face as her chest heaved. She kicked the motionless hunk of metal angrily as she perched her hands on her hips. Soon enough, Nat rolled into the back of the trailer. She spared a quick glance in Everly's direction and hurried over to the cradle, pressing all sorts of buttons.

Everly stepped farther into the light that flooded through the back doors. "They're coming back." She warned, though Natasha continued working away. To her surprise, they seemed to fly straight by. A few seconds passed before the truck shifted. Everly gasped as it was lifted off the ground. They were both knocked off balance as the trailer detached from the truck and shot into the air. Nat rolled over backward, just barely able to catch herself on a cable. Everly's eyes grew wide as she fell from the back, the cradle growing farther away as the ground grew nearer.

Cracks were sent swimming through the concrete as she collided with it. "Ouch." She grumbled, sucking in a deep breath. She blinked a few times as the dust settled around her. She groaned, wrapping an arm around her sore ribs as she slowly crawled to her feet.

"Okay, package is airborne." Barton's voice cut in and out through her damaged earpiece. A cough tore through her chest as she fought to regain her breath and cease the spinning of the world around her.

"You don't say." She remarked annoyedly.

"I have a clean shot."

"Negative." Natasha objected. "I am still in the truck."

"What the hell are you-"

"Just be ready. I'm sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?"

"Uh, you might wish you hadn't asked that." 

Everly stumbled forward and squinted in the blinding sunlight. Her eyes raked over the wrecked truck that had crashed into a line of police cars whose flashing lights only added to her pounding headache. A row of officers stared at her with wide eyes as they slowly lowered the guns that had been trained on her. 

"Sorry." She apologized, holding her hands up beside her head, not knowing what else to do. "About... that." She nodded toward the wreck and took a single step away. 

"I lost him!" Steve's voice flooded her ears.

"I'm just- I'm gonna go now." She finished with a nervous wave as she started after the speeding train.

It took what felt like ages for her to finally catch up. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the wreck before her. People cried out in fear as they were hauled from the train, which had been forced to a stop. Smoke hung thick in the air and glass blanketed the cracked ground. The haunting sound of distant sirens rang through the street as her eyes scanned the fleeing crowd for one person in particular. A wave of relief crashed over her when she finally spotted the star spangled man. Her tired legs carried her over to him just as he had approached none other than the Maximoff twins. Everly frowned in confusion and stepped up beside him. His face softened at the sight of her, but hardened once more when his attention was turned to the twins.

Wanda stood worriedly beside an exhausted Pierto. "I'm fine." He assured her and plopped down in the chair behind him. "I just need to take a minute."

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Steve said firmly as he stopped just before them. Everly peered between the twins with raised eyebrows.

"The cradle." Wanda stepped forward. "Did you get it?" There was the unmistakable presence of fear in her wide eyes.

"Stark will take care of it." He answered. The fear only intensified as her face fell and she shook her head lightly. 

"No, he won't." Everly's frown deepened.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." She insisted, her eyes flicking between the two. Steve remained silent, clearly processing what she'd said. Her gaze landed on Everly, her green eyes pleading. It was only now that she realized how much Wanda Maximoff reminded her of her sister.

Everly pressed a finger to her earpiece. "Stark, come in." Steve spun around, sending her a questioning look. "Tony." She tried again.

"Anyone on comms." He added, to which there was no answer.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

~~~

Everly stared in disbelief as Bruce and Tony hurried around the cradle. He was stupid enough to make things worse.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve threatened as they stepped into the dimly lit room.

"How about nonce?" Tony remarked. Bruce peered up at the approaching group worriedly, his gaze locking onto the Maximoffs.

"Shut it down!" Steve exclaimed.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Tony argued defiantly. 

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Banner added. "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry-" Wanda began, though she was quickly cut off.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Banner, after everything that's happened-" Everly's face scrunched up in anger as she stepped forward.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony shouted.

"You don't know what's in there." Wanda protested.

"This isn't a game!" Everly flinched as a gust of wind blew past her and a blue blur circled the cradle. 

"No, no. Go on." Pietro grinned from where he stood holding a few cords in his hand. "You were saying?" Within a split second, the glass floor shattered beneath his feet as a gunshot rang through the air. He fell to the level below where Clint pressed a foot to his chest. 

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony hurried, spinning around as the beeping grew louder. Steve launched his shield and it bounced between the monitors sending sparks flying throughout the room. Everly's eyes grew wide as Tony turned back around with a hand from his suit and fired a blast straight at Steve. He was sent crashing into the wall across the room.

"Tony!" She shouted. A red glow formed around Wanda's hands and Bruce wrapped an arm around her throat. She gasped in surprise.

"Go ahead, piss me off." He hissed. She sent a red pulse through her chest, knocking him slightly back before spinning around and tossing him backward. Everly moved toward the cradle and jumped when a repulsor beam whizzed by.

The sound of shattering glass filled the room and she turned to see Thor burst through the window. He jumped atop the cradle and raised his hammer into the air, lightening forming all around it.

"Wait!" Banner cried. A blinding light filled the room as the god brought the hammer down on the cradle, the lightening along with it. Thunder cracked through the sky before the world faded into silence. Everyone looked around in shock before the cradle exploded, tossing Thor across the room. The artificial man within emerged from a cloud of fog, standing in a superhero stance. Everly's mouth fell open as he slowly stood up straight, the fog rolling off of his red skin. His eyes flicked around the room in confusion as he took in all the people around him. He looked down oddly at his hands before locking eyes with Thor. He lunged at the god, who simply tossed the android over his shoulder. He crashed through a glass wall and skidded to a stop just before the expansive window. He hovered there in the air for a bit as if processing what he was seeing. Thor cautiously set Mjolnir aside as the android slowly turned back to face them, a wave of gray washing over him to form a set of clothes. 

"I am sorry. That was... odd." The figure spoke. Everly's heart skipped a beat, immediately recognizing the voice to be Jarvis. He glanced at Thor beside him. "Thank you." A golden cape rolled out over his shoulders flowing elegantly in the non-existent wind.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked in disbelief. Everly peered at Tony across the room, who stared at the android with wide eyes.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that." He confirmed as he pointed to the yellow gem planted in the middle of the android's forehead.

"What, the gem?" Bruce questioned as he glanced between the two.

"It's the Mind Stone." Thor explained. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Naturally." Everly mumbled as she cocked her head to the side. her eyes raking over the red man standing before them.

Steve's expression hardened. "Then why would you bring-"

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Banner groaned.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." 

"Not alone." Thor's vision added as he stepped forward.

"Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked. Tony dared draw nearer, still overcome with shock.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new." He breathed, examining the red man further.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve responded.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." 

"You're not?" Everly asked hesitantly. The vision shook his head lightly.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am... I am."

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda stated as she moved in closer.

"Look again." He offered softly, only causing Everly to feel even more confused.

Clint scoffed. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." Thor's voice echoed through the silent room. "But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve interrupted as his eyes switched between the god and the vision. "Are you? On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, it better get real simple real soon." Barton returned. The vision hesitated a moment more.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony added quietly. The android slowly turned around to face his 'creator.'

"You."

"Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint answered. "He's got Nat there too." 

"If we're wrong about you," Bruce stepped toward the vision. "if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

"What will you do?" He asked, his tone soft. Nobody answered, though the answer itself hung thick in the air as his eyes flicked from person to person. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." He peered down at his hands as he made his way across the room. "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." Everly's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as he held Mjolnir out to Thor expectantly. The god slowly took the hammer as the vision brushed past him. The silence of the room was deafening, everyone suspended in a state of shock.

"He's cool with me." Everly shrugged.


	60. Sokovia

"No way we all get through this." Tony said softly. "If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor." Everly sighed and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. She knew it would be a tough battle, but it hadn't quite sunk in just how dangerous it would be.

"I got no plans tomorrow night." Steve returned simply.

"I get first crack at the big guy." Stark added. "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true. He hates you the most." Vision said nonchalantly as he walked by. Everly chuckled lightly as Tony stared at the android in annoyance.

A few minutes later and the entire team was inside the quinjet, each doing whatever necessary to prepare themselves. Everly watched sadly as Clint tucked a photo of his family inside his vest. She peered down at her hands as Steve began to speak.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't." Her heart sunk at the thought of all the people that would inevitably get caught in the middle of everything. "So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us." Steve shifted on his feet and briefly met Everly's eyes before his gaze fell to the floor. "Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

Everly now stood in the street surrounded by honking cars, directing them on where to go. Some people decided to flee on foot as they neared the outskirts of the city. The sun was just barely visible peaking its head over the distant mountains to provide the world with a few warm rays of light. There was the slightest bit of wind that gently rustled her brown hair as her gaze scanned the crowd. All was eerily calm given the situation, which only made her more anxious. She could practically hear the clock ticking away in her ears.

Her eyes grew wide as the ground began to rumble beneath her feet. She jumped when the concrete beside her split as a robot clawed its way to the surface. A few more whizzed by overhead as explosions shook the ground. The civilians around her cried in terror and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Go!" She shouted, trying desperately to help them along. A bot ran up beside her and she yanked open the door of an abandoned car, slamming it into the oncoming enemy. The door fell off its hinges as the robot clattered to the ground in pieces. Another quickly approached and she drew her blade, chucking it into the bot's chest as she plucked the pistol from her thigh. She helped a man off the ground and jumped in front of him, firing three rounds at the next robot. She stood there for a few seconds, surprised it had actually worked.

Everly took off toward the heart of the city as the world began to quake once again. Cries rang through the streets as the ground shifted beneath her feet, the sound of crumbling rock filling the air. She skidded to a stop at the sight of Steve standing at the edge of a bridge that had been ripped in two. Her eyes grew wide as the opposite side fell further away. Her heart sunk when she realized it was really them who were rising. The entire city of Sokovia was flying.

"Do you see?" Ultron's calm voice echoed across the sky, each of his robots relaying the same message. "The beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing." Everly slowly walked up beside Steve and he glanced over at her before his gaze returned to the distant ground. "When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world," His hand curled into a fist which he raised beside his head, clunking against the helmet of an approaching bot. "will be metal." 

A robot smashed into Everly, sending her flying backwards into the windshield of a car. "Cap, you got incoming." Tony called. An annoyed groan pushed past her lips as she pried herself from the shattered glass. Steve ran up beside her.

"Incoming already came in." He replied as he dragged her to her feet. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back." Everly plunged her fist through the chest of a robot as it lunged at her. She cringed, retracting her hand as blood trickled down her fingers where the metal had cut her hand. "You get killed, walk it off." She scoffed, shaking out her hand as she drove a foot into another enemy. They swarmed the entire city like a hive of angry bees.

A blood curdling scream rang through her ears and she turned back to the bridge to see a small, red car teetering over the edge. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed toward it without thinking. Everly latched onto the back bumper and planted her feet firmly in place. Her face scrunched up as she pulled with all of her strength, though her shoes scraped against the pavement as the car fell farther.

"Steve!" She shouted over the commotion. Within a matter of seconds, the soldier skidded to a stop beside her. He was too late however. Everly gasped as the bumper came detached, sending the car and the woman plummeting to the ground. "No!" She hissed, reaching again for the car. Steve pulled her back and they watched as Thor tossed the woman into the air. Steve leapt over the edge, causing Everly's stomach to drop. She latched onto his hand as he grabbed the woman's.

"I got you." He assured her as her legs kicked freely through the air. "Just look at me." He glanced up at a straining Everly as she took the woman's other hand and dragged her over the edge. 

"You can't save them all." Ultron's voice echoed. The woman made a run for it and Steve tossed his shield up to Everly as he continued climbing up the side. She spun around and chucked it at a robot where it lodged itself firmly in its metal chest. Steve bounced to his feet beside her and the bot took a single step forward. "You'll never-" He held out his arm, the magnets drawing his shield back. The robot was thrown forward, straight over the edge of the floating city.

"Never what? You didn't finish." He shouted through the open expanse of air. Everly snickered, but jumped when Thor dropped a car full of people beside her. She jogged after he and Steve as they turned to leave. "What, were you napping?"

They headed back into the fight and Everly watched the pair effortlessly take out enemies left and right. Steve bounced his shield off the ground and Thor batted it with his hammer, sending it barreling through a line of robots. The god hopped into the air, taking out more as he spun around in a circle. One crashed into a gas tanker, an explosion spurting flames into the sky that grew lighter by the second.

"Thor." Ultron growled as he swooped down and snatched him up. "You're bothering me."

The mechanical whirring of the army nearly drowned out the cries of the fleeing Sokovians. She slid to her knees beneath a blue pulse and scooped up a metal bar from the pavement. When the robots drew nearer, she spun around swinging the chunk of rebar which severed their legs at the knees. Without turning around, she thrust the rebar backward to impale the robot running up behind her. Another flew around the corner of a building and she tossed it like a makeshift javelin. The bot clattered to the ground, sprinkling the concrete in bits of metal. 

"All right, we're all clear here." Clint said, making her flinch. She'd forgotten entirely that everyone had an earpiece.

"We are not clear!" Steve grunted as he rammed his shield into a robot. "We are very not clear!"

"All right, coming to you."

Within a matter of minutes, a dreadful silence spread across the land. No robots flooded the streets, leaving only the horrified civilians to attend to. Everly looked around suspiciously, not buying the fact that Ultron was out of bodies. Nevertheless, she hurried over to where a group of people was huddled behind a car. Her eyes flicked between them and her determined expression softened. It was a family that knelt before her, trembling in fear. The father cradled a young girl's head as she cried, his other arm wrapped around the waist of the woman beside him. His hazel eyes met Everly's and he held them both tighter, a wide array of emotions skipping across his face. He appeared relieved, yet also cautious and ready to fight should he need to. 

"Let's get you out of here." Everly said softly as she managed the smallest of smiles and held a hand out to them. The woman hesitated a moment before she reached out, taking her hand. Everly helped her to stand and the man scooped up the little girl in his arms. She found it strange that anyone would put so much trust in her. She herself was filled with fear, and yet, they trusted her with their lives. She helped them to shelter where a crowd of other Sokovians hid in safety. 

"The next wave is gonna hit any minute." Steve said through his earpiece as he ushered people inside. "What do you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great." Tony answered in an uncharacteristically sad tone, causing a lump to form in her throat. "Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Everly's heart skipped a beat and she locked eyes with Steve. He moved to stand by her side.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice." Stark returned. Everly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, only now noticing Natasha approaching them.

"These people are going nowhere." Everly added quietly. Nat nodded in agreement.

"If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..."

"Not till everyone's safe." Steve argued as he squinted through the settling clouds of dust.

Natasha frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." He persisted. 

"She didn't say we should leave." Everly said as she peered down at the locket in her hands. Steve's face softened as he turned to look at his friend. "There's worse ways to go."

"Where else are we gonna get a view like this?" Nat smirked as she looked out over the clouds that blanketed the baby blue sky.

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Everly frowned in confusion at the sound of Nick Fury's voice. She peeked up from her shoes to see a helicarrier rise into view. Her mouth fell open in the slightest and she couldn't help the grin that crept across her face. "Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve smirked.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Everly chuckled, shaking her head lightly. A wave of relief crashed over her when four separate ships broke off from the carrier and started toward them. Things finally seemed to have taken a turn for the better.

The blue blur of Pietro skidded to a stop just before the trio. He stared in awe at the approaching lifeboats. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He beamed.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be." Steve replied.

"This is not so bad." 

As soon as the doors to the pods fell open, they went to work filling them up. Everly waved people along and carried those who were injured. She grinned as Rhodey flew by overhead, shooting down any robots that came close.

"Thor, I got a plan." Tony grunted. 

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor hurried.

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier." Everly bounced on her toes as she locked eyes with Steve across the crowd. "Avengers, time to work for a living."


	61. New Beginnings

"Romanoff. You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini." Tony said as he blasted a hole through the chest of a robot.

"Relax, shellhead." The assassin returned. "Not all of us can fly." Everly spun around when a bulldozer came to a stop just before the church. Natasha hopped out of the driver's seat and stepped over the metal carcasses littered at her feet. She moved to stand beside Stark. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." He answered, turning and pointing to the core behind him. Everly ducked beneath a blue pulse and swung her leg around to kick the head off an approaching bot. "If Ultron get's his hands on the core, we lose." She flinched when the Hulk landed beside her, the ground crumbling beneath his feet. He roared as he smashed a pair of robots, one on either side of him. 

The group of heroes formed a circle around the core, their backs to each other. Everly glanced at Steve standing beside her. His jaw clenched when Ultron lowered himself to the ground before them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor shouted. Ultron remained silent, but his hand flicked up into the air. Heavy clunking footsteps grew louder and Everly's stomach dropped at the sight of the robot army rushing toward them. They were hilariously outnumbered. Ultron lingered in the sky, holding his arms out to his sides in front of the backdrop of the demolished city. 

Steve sighed and glared at Thor from the corner of his eye. "You had to ask?"

"This is the best I can do." Ultron gestured toward the Avengers. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" Everly's hands curled into fists at her sides and she shifted her weight from hip to hip.

Tony huffed. "Well, like the old man said... Together."

Hulk stomped his foot angrily and let loose a roar that shook the ground. Ultron's army charged and the battle quickly ensued. Everly fired bullets at any enemy that came close until her clip was empty. She groaned, tossing the guns aside as Vision swooped down and grabbed a robot that had lunged at her. She wrapped her legs around the waist of another and fell into a back handspring, smashing it into the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest and nothing but the sharp crunching of metal filled her ears. She rolled backward to avoid another blast. A robot ran up behind Steve from where he was fighting three more and she hurried to step between them. Everly shoved the metal fist aside just before it collided with her face and crushed the bot's helmet with a single hand, surprising even herself. 

A blue blur raced around the outskirts of her vision and stray bolts of lightening occasionally struck down an enemy she was fighting. Clint's bow slid across the ground at her feet and she scooped it up, plucking an arrow from the chest of a broken robot beside her. She stood tall, drew the string back and stuck it straight into the glowing eye slit of one that he had been fighting. His eyes flicked to her as his chest heaved and he grinned, holding his hand out. She tossed him the bow and the archer went back to work.

A frown slipped over her face when each of the robots froze in place before spinning around and fleeing. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as a deep breath pushed past her lips. Vision, Tony, Thor, and Hulk were nowhere to be seen. 

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor hurried through her earpiece. 

"We can't let them, not even one." Tony added. "Rhodey."

"I'm on it." Colonel Rhodes quickly replied. Everly met Steve's eyes and he stepped forward. 

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin." He instructed. "You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint asked, their attention flicking to Wanda who stood protectively before it.

"I'll protect it." Barton looked to her with a furrowed brow. "It's my job." She nodded.

"Nat. This way." He and Natasha ran off toward the lifeboats though Everly stood in place. Steve looked down to her expectantly.

"You too."

She shook her head in retaliation. "I'm not stepping foot on one of those boats until everyone is safe." Steve's lips parted in the slightest and his stoic expression briefly faltered. Something changed in those bright blue eyes as he stared into her brown ones. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and he shook his head lightly.

"Alright." He started from the church, his best friend in tow when he peeked back over his shoulder. "Stay close."

The pair came across a single group of about a dozen civilians still huddled inside a building. They hurried the Sokovians to the final lifeboat where they soon met up with Thor. 

"Is this the last of them?" The god questioned as his eyes raked over the fleeing crowd.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "Everyone else is on the carrier." 

Everly's heart skipped a beat when a distant roar burst through the city followed by the firing of a heavy gun. She glanced into the sky just on time to see a jet swing around the corner of a building. Her eyes grew wide and she shoved Steve aside, cringing when a sharp pain erupted in her side. It was a burning pain that she had grown all too familiar with, the unmistakable pain of a bullet. Fragments of concrete filled the air and the dust cloud began to settle once the deafening noise finally ceased. She blinked a few times, wincing when she stood up straight once again. Her eyes immediately snapped to where Clint was cradling a young boy in his arms, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her stomach dropped when she noticed Pietro standing before them as if he were frozen in time. Blood spilled from the countless wounds that littered his every inch, though a cheeky grin adorned his face. She stepped forward just as he fell to the ground where he lay motionless.

Thor's face contorted in anger as he shot into the sky. Steve wasted no time slipping the shield onto his back and racing over to the downed speedster. Everly hurried along after him, pressing a hand to her burning side. Clint gently set the boy down and knelt beside Pietro to check for a pulse. His face softened as he looked back up to Cap standing before him. Everly drew in a shaky breath and her eyes threatened to spill tears. She hardly knew the young Maximoff, and yet, her heart ached. She took a single step back as Steve picked up their fallen comrade, Barton again scooping up the child. 

She watched sadly as he slowly lowered Pietro to the floor of the safety boat. Clint handed the young boy off to his crying mother and weaved his way between the seats before finally plopping down at Pietro's side. Everly stumbled slightly backward, catching herself on the back of a hard, gray seat. Steve turned to face her and frowned. His eyes fell to the blood staining her fingers and grew wide.

"You're bleeding." He hurried as he placed a hand on either shoulder, pressing her into a seat and kneeling before her.

"I noticed." She retorted, biting the inside of her lip as he pulled her hand away to reveal the source of the blood beneath. Her hand slipped from his fingers and she allowed it to settle back over her side. It was far from her first time being shot, and far from the last, she assumed. His blue eyes filled with worry and flicked back up to his injured friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"He's dead." She breathed, unable to help herself as her gaze again drifted to Pietro laying across the boat. The pain in her side had faded to an incessant tingling that spread even to the tips of her fingers. A look of staggering realization swept over her features. "What about Wanda?" Steve grabbed her face in both his hands and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Hey." He said, trying to regain her attention. She blinked a few times, struggling to ignore the cries of frightened people all around her. "Are you okay?" 

He glanced back down to her wound and gently placed his hand over hers. She nodded lightly, tipping her head forward until it rested against the star on his chest. He felt the heavy fall of her chest beneath his fingers as a deep sigh pushed past her lips. Steve allowed his eyes to scan the surrounding devastation that had become of Sokovia. Not a building was left untouched, each and every window in the city had been shattered. Bricks and piles of rubble scattered the dust-covered ground and busted concrete. A few patches of flames licked the sky, their scorching heat sending waves of distortion through the air above.

Everly's wide eyes snapped up to him as the ground shifted ever so slightly beneath them. Her stomach sunk as the city dropped from the sky, only gaining speed as it fell farther from the safety boat that remained suspended in the air. She felt helpless, only able to watch knowing that Tony and Thor were down there for what could quite possibly have been a death sentence. A few bolts of lighting cracked across the cloud filled sky. She flinched when the city exploded and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Bits and pieces of stone were sent hurdling toward the crater gouged in the Earth below like a meteor shower. And just like that, it was over.

~~~

"The rules have changed." Steve stated simply as he hooked his thumbs on the front of his belt.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony agreed from where he too walked alongside Thor.

"The Vision is artificial intelligence." Steve continued as he peered out the countless windows that spilled light into the long corridor. Their footsteps echoed down the empty hall.

"A machine." Tony shrugged.

"So, it doesn't count." Steve concluded. Thor grinned and glanced between the two.

"No, it's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Right, different rules for us." He gestured between them.

"Nice guy." Tony added. "Artificial."

"Thank you."

"He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone." Thor slowed to a stop. "It's safe with the vision. And these days, safe is in short supply." There were a few seconds of silence.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

"It would still go up." Stark hurried.

"Elevator's not worthy."

Thor smiled as he patted Tony on the back. "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." The billionaire shook his head lightly.

"Not if you don't leave." The god let his arm fall back at his side and continued walking.

"I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It's not a coincidence." The trio stepped out into the sunlight as a group of recruits jogged by. "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. And once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee." Tony quipped.

Steve sighed. "You think you can find out what's coming?"

"I do." He swatted Stark on the chest as he walked out onto the front lawn. "Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." He sent them a small nod a hesitated a moment before raising his hammer in the air. The bifrost reached down and swept him away in a ray of rainbow light. A circular pattern was left singed in the grass and Tony looked down annoyedly.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." Steve scoffed as they turned around and started for the blaze orange car parked a ways away. "I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears." Tony plucked the keys from his pocket and clicked a button. The engine of his sports car roared to life as the pair drew nearer.

"I will miss you, Tony." Steve said in a serious tone. Stark cocked his head aside and stared at the soldier from beneath his sunglasses.

"Yeah?" He shrugged as the orange car pulled up beside them. "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book. Build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

Steve rose a single brow. "The simple life." Tony was silent for a moment.

"You'll get there one day." Something tightened in his chest and he let out a shallow breath. His eyes raked over their surroundings before ultimately landing on Stark. "I don't know. Family, stability..." He peered down at his hands. "The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony nodded lightly, though he didn't seem entirely convinced. He swung open the driver's side door but paused before slipping inside. "You all right?" Steve drew in a deep breath, a smile threatening to spread over his face as he nodded.

"I'm home." Tony sunk into the seat of his car and pulled the door closed, peeking over the cracked open window. 

"Take care of her. Yeah?" Steve's confused expression softened and a smile lit up his face. 

"Of course."

~~~

Everly grinned as she slowly walked down the halls of the new Avenger's facility. She'd been lost for a good twenty minutes, but couldn't find it in her to care. People rushed all about hauling crates back and forth as they moved everything in. She fumbled with the locket around her neck as she strolled, feeling oddly at home within the compound's walls. Nobody sent her dirty looks as she passed or glared as if she didn't belong.

"There you are." She spun around at the sound of Steve's voice emerging from behind and he stepped into stride alongside her. "They should be here by now." She smiled again as they turned the corner to a dimly lit room. She paused in the doorway upon seeing the looming silhouette of Natasha Romanoff staring blankly at the wall. Everly rose a questioning brow. "Wanna keep staring at the wall, or do you wanna go to work?" He broke the silence that had settled over the room. Nat quickly spun around, her gaze flicking between the pair. 

"I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall." Everly added. 

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes." She remarked as she brushed past him. He handed her the tablet and she held it before her. "How do we look?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees." He answered.

"We got some hitters." She returned. Everly peeked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the screen.

"They're good. They're not a team."

"Let's beat 'em into shape." Nat smirked before Steve pushed through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Everly couldn't help the grin that rose to her face as her eyes flicked between each person standing in the wide open room before them.

Colonel Rhodes immediately stood straighter as the mask of his suit flipped open. Vision spun around, the golden cape flowing swiftly behind him as always. The wings of Sam's suit folded back into the pack as his feet touched the ground. Wanda Maximoff slowly lowered herself to the floor, swirls of red magic surrounding her hands, which never ceased to amaze Everly. She glanced at Steve standing before her, then to the large 'A' on the back wall. He stepped forward and drew in a breath.

"Avengers..."


	62. Ant-Man

Everly dragged her fingers gently across the pebbles on the rooftop below her. Her legs dangled freely over the edge she sat on as she drew in a deep breath of fresh air, her eyes curiously exploring the tree line. The sun's light showered her in a warmth that flooded her every inch with an overwhelming sense of calm. It was so peaceful sitting on that rooftop, which she often took advantage of when given the chance. She leaned back, propping herself up with her arms as her eyes fluttered shut. A groan pushed past her lips as a mechanical whirring grew louder in her ears until a gust of wind blew a bit of hair into her face. She opened her eyes and slowly stood to her feet to see Sam suited up behind her.

"What's up?" She sent him a questioning look as he stepped forward, his expression serious.

"I had a sensor trip but I'm not seeing anything." He answered, his eyes wandering the empty rooftop from behind the red tinted goggles. He frowned. "Wait a second." Everly turned to where he was staring and peeked back at Sam suspiciously. "I can see you."

She jumped as a man suddenly appeared before them. He wore a suit composed of gray and a dark red color. The man tapped a button on the side of his oddly shaped helmet and the mask flipped open to reveal his face. Everly's wide eyes briefly met his as he glanced between the two.

"Hi." He said nervously as he shifted his weight between his feet. "I'm Scott." He waved.

"Hi..." Everly rose a questioning brow.

Sam appeared both unenthused and unimpressed. "What are you doing here?"

"First off," Scott gestured to the pair. "I'm a big fan." A smile threatened to spill over her face as she watched the stranger's anxious behavior. Sure he wasn't supposed to be there, but he didn't seem to pose too big of a threat.

"Appreciate it." Sam replied with a blank expression. "So, who the hell are you." Scott shifted his stance and stood a bit taller.

"I'm Ant-Man." Was his confident answer. Everly cocked her head aside, still staring oddly at the man. She didn't exactly know what to think of him.

Sam tried his best not to laugh. "Ant-Man?"

"What? You haven't heard of me?" Scott returned, squinting the sunlight from his eyes. Everly couldn't figure out why she was so surprised. What made her assume the Avengers were the only heroes out there? He shook his head lightly. "No, you wouldn't have heard of me."

"You wanna tell me what you want?"

Scott's demeanor changed once again and his confidence was quickly replaced with nervous gestures. "I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology. Just for a few days. I'm gonna return it." He hurried. "I need it to save the world. You know how that is." .

"I know exactly how that is." Sam responded as he moved toward the man. He held his hand in front of his face as he spoke into the radio on his wrist. "Located the breach. Bringing him in."

"Sam, maybe we can-"

"Sorry about this!" Scott said quickly as the mask fell back over his face. Everly's eyes widened again as he shrunk down to the size of an ant. 

He jumped into the air and socked Sam in the face, sending him flying backward. He caught himself with his wings and swooped down to the lawn where the fight continued. Everly hurried down from the rooftop and ran across the grass when Sam landed swiftly in front of her. He stomped the ground a few times, his head flinging back and forth as if he'd been punched in the face. He plucked a pair of guns from their holsters and fired randomly in front of him.

"Look, I'm sorry about this! Sorry." She scanned the ground for the voice when Sam smashed his fist into the dirt.

"That's enough!" He shouted as he tossed his fist through the air one more time. Everly flinched when a full-sized Scott rolled across the grass, quickly scraping himself off the ground. He and Sam fought for a while before Wilson flew him into the air. He shrunk to free himself of the Avenger's hold and jumped atop his shoulders when he landed on the ground. Scott threw all his weight back, smashing Sam straight into the dirt.

Everly stepped forward and latched onto the stranger's shoulder from behind. "Sorry." She said as she spun him around to face her and delivered a blow to his face. He stumbled back and she watched his eyes widen in surprise behind the mask. "You seem like a nice guy." She shrugged, bending over backward when a gloved fist flew over her face. She jumped into the air and spun around, kicking him across the face next. 

"I totally get it." He breathed as he fell to a kneeling position, but quickly shrank down when she drew nearer. A blow to her chest sent her rolling backward across the lawn, though she quickly bounced to her feet. She couldn't help the smile that spilled across her lips when he became large again.

"That suit is awesome." She let out a puff of air from her cheeks as her chest heaved.

"Thanks." He beamed as he bounced on his toes. He turned to see Sam once again heading straight for him. "Uh... gotta go." He hurried as he vanished.

Everly followed behind Sam as he flew over to a garage door of the compound. It slid open and he walked inside, his hands curled into fists at his sides. It was only a matter of seconds before he came soaring back out the door. Everly ducked just on time to avoid being hit as he flailed about through the air.

"He's inside my pack!" He cried as he crash landed across the field. Everly hurried over to him just as he sprung to his feet, his eyes immediately scanning the area for the miniature man. He sighed in defeat and slipped the busted goggles from his face.

"It's really important to me that Cap never finds out about this."


	63. Blood Spilled

Everly kept her hands tucked away in the pockets of her jacket as she strolled the streets of Lagos. The indistinct chatter of the bustling city flowed in one ear and out the other. She glanced over at the diner where both Natasha and Wanda were sitting outside, but at separate tables.

"All right, what do you see?" Steve asked through her earpiece. Wanda took a sip from her tea, as her eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." Everly said quietly, making sure to keep her face tilted slightly toward the ground.

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?"

"Cameras." Wanda answered.

"Both cross streets are one-way."

"So, compromised escape routes." She sighed, settling further into her chair.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out." Everly felt a bit of rage bubble up inside of her. The thought of even seeing Brock Rumlow again made her feel sick to her stomach. "You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one?" Wanda asked as she stirred her tea a bit more. "It's cute."

"It's also bulletproof," Natasha added. "which means private security... which means more guns... which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us." Everly groaned and kicked a pebble at her feet.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda again brought the mug to her lips.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Nat returned. 

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked. A woman stared oddly as she passed, and Everly sent her a small smile.

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Natasha responded.

"Eyes on target, folks." Steve interrupted. "This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him." He originally hated the idea of Everly coming along, for obvious reasons. However, she insisted that she would be fine.

Sam scoffed. "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us."

"The feeling is mutual." Everly mumbled, stepping over a crack in the sidewalk as cars driving by honked at one another.

"Sam..." Steve's voice filled her ears once again. "See that garbage truck? Tag it." Everly watched the truck drive by in the intersection and she turned to follow it. A few seconds of silence went by before Sam spoke once again.

"That truck's loaded for max weight." He confirmed. "And the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Nat said in realization. Everly couldn't help herself as her feet picked up a bit of speed.

"Go now." Steve ordered.

"What?" Wanda asked worriedly. Everly's pace quickened to a run as she hurried after the garbage truck.

"He's not hitting the police."

The truck's driver bailed just before it rammed into the blockade in front of the building whose sign read 'Institute for Infectious Diseases.' She skidded to a stop when the orange truck flipped back end over front, crashing through the archway in the entrance. Two large yellow trucks flew in after the other, their tires screeching around the corner. Her eyes grew wide when the back doors slid open and armed men spilled out, immediately firing their weapons into the air.

"I'm going in." She hurried.

"Eve, wait for me." Steve protested as she rolled behind cover. The men collectively came to a stop, each of them firing small gas canisters through the windows. Some of them rushed inside while others stood guard. A few screams erupted from the building, pushing her into action. She threw her foot into a rusty old truck which slammed into the guard standing beside it. Steve dropped to the ground just in front of her and chucked his shield at another of the armed men. He rushed forward, sending both feet barreling into the chest of one more. The man flew backward until he smacked against the side of the towering building. "Body armor, AR-15s." He breathed. Everly moved to stand beside him. "I make seven hostiles."

"I make five." Sam returned after a few seconds. She spun around to see Wanda lower herself to the pavement and throw out a red shield as a guard fired at her.

"Sam..." She said suggestively as she tossed the man through the air. Sam rammed into him, sending the merc crashing to the ground.

"Four." He walked over to where Steve and Everly stood and looked into the sky. "Rumlow's on the third floor."

"Wanda, just like we practiced." Steve said as he stepped forward.

"What about the gas?" She asked.

"Get it out." He launched himself off a car and was surrounded by a red glow that carried him through one of the windows. Everly took a few steps back, her eyes growing wide when each of the windows shattered. Wanda waved her hands swiftly through the air as a green cloud of gas emerged from the building and filled the sky with a murky haze. Everly spun around, sliding across the ground to scoop up a gun before she hopped to her feet and fired at any more armed men, landing each shot. Sam spun around to face her, a grin spread across his lips as his wings covered his back like a shield. He pressed a finger to the panel on his wrist and peeked over his shoulder. Two small rockets shot out from his pack, and two explosions shortly followed, successfully taking out the two remaining guards. A whirring sliced through the eerie silence and Sam took off into the sky.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve hurried. 

"I'm on it." Nat returned, the sound of a motorcycle revving in background. Everly looked around worriedly, not knowing what to do next when an explosion rattled the building beside her. Steve crashed through the window, smacking the ledge of the building itself, a truck, and of course the ground as he fell. Everly rushed over to him as he slowly dragged himself up off the ground. She scooped up his shield and assisted him to his feet.

"Sam." He groaned. "He's in an AFV heading north."

"I've got four, they're splitting up." He returned. Everly turned back to Steve as he struggled to regain his breath. He slipped the shield over his arm and they sped off in the direction of the truck. Everly weaved in and out between cars, occasionally sliding across the hood toward where the AFV was parked, doors wide open. She pushed through the crowd of gaping people who had gathered and knelt down beside a vest laying in the dirt along with a helmet and some gloves.

"Steve." He spun around to face her. "They ditched their gear." She groaned. 

"It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload." He flinched when a small device stuck to the face of his shield, the blinking red dot quickening as it beeped. Her eyes grew wide and he pushed her back, throwing the shield straight into the air where it exploded in a ball of flames. A heavy fist slammed into Steve from behind, sending him crashing through one of the wooden booths in the marketplace.

Crossbones stalked over to Steve. "There you are, you son of a bitch." He growled. "I've been waiting for this."

Everly slipped between them, catching his metal fist in her hand. Her face contorted in anger. "So have I." She hissed as the metal began to crunch beneath her fingers. 

She glared through the mask's slits to see Rumlow's hateful eyes staring back at her. A mechanism along the arm of his suit whirred to life and a blade extended from his curled fist, slicing her hand. She winced and jumped backward as he slammed his foot against the ground, Steve barely rolling away on time. Steve bounced to his feet and the two exchanged a few hits, though they primarily dodged one another's attacks. Rumlow pinned him against a concrete wall, the blade flicking out once again.

"This is for dropping a building on my face." Steve's eyes widened in surprise and Everly lunged forward, driving a knee into Brock's spine. He smashed against the rough surface of the wall, his blade snapping off inside. Steve pried the metal fist from his hand and cranked his arm around, a sickening crack filling her ears. Crossbones stumbled backward, flicking out the blade on his opposite hand and slicing it through the air. Steve ducked and kicked him in the face as he spun around. Rumlow crashed into a few small tables that were crushed beneath him. He dragged himself to his knees and drew in a deep breath, plucking the helmet from atop his head. 

Steve walked over and grabbed onto the front of his suit. Everly took in the sight of the man before her. His face had been stretched and distorted from scars and burns. He rolled his head to the side as his chest heaved.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered." 

"Who's your buyer?" Steve demanded. Everly felt heavy with the anger that bubbled over deep in her chest. Her hands curled into fists as she listened. This man stood idly by, laughing as she endured endless torment. She wanted nothing more than to squeeze a bullet between his eyes.

Rumlow chuckled softly as his eyes flicked to the enraged woman standing just beyond the soldier. "You know, he knew you." Her stomach dropped to her shoes.

"I knew him."

"Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." He grinned. Steve pulled him closer, his grip tightening.

"What did you say?"

"He remembered you." Rumlow spat. "I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. Along with hers." He nodded to Everly and she shifted uncomfortably in place, her jaw clenching. Steve peeked briefly at his friend standing just behind him. His expression had softened, a bit of shock crossing his features. "He wanted you to know something. He said to me... Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go... you gotta go." The corners of his thin lips were dragged into an eerie smile. "And you're coming with me." 

Brock clicked a button on the side of his suit as he cried out, flames engulfing his every inch in an explosion that had been contained in a transparent red bubble. Everly's eyes grew wide and she spun around to see Wanda straining to hold it. She pushed her hands into the air and the explosion was dragged into the sky where it finally burst when it collided with a large building. Glass shattered and flew in all directions. The first couple stories on either side of the explosion were immediately engulfed in flames. Everly took a step back and shielded her face from the heat. She blinked a few times, her mouth falling open as she looked up at the destruction before her. The terrified screams of the people around them filled the open sky as they all fled the market.

Wanda slowly brought a trembling hand up to cover her mouth. Her wide eyes spilled tears as she fell to her knees, looking toward the sky in horror.

"Oh, my..." Steve began, though he couldn't manage the words. A thick cloud of smoke rolled out from the windows and tainted the blue sky with a gray haze. Everly couldn't help herself as she hurried toward the building. They couldn't leave all those people inside and they didn't have time to wait. "Sam." Steve pressed a finger to his earpiece. "We need... Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building." He finished as he started after Everly. "We gotta get up there."

~~~

Everly froze in the doorway of Steve's office, her eyes locking onto the news that played across the screen before him.

"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month." A lump formed in her throat when the camera panned to a few people being hauled out of the building in body bags. "The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred." A dark skinned man appeared onscreen next, his title card reading, 'King T'Chaka of Wakanda.'

"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil," He began, his accent thick. Everly peered sadly down to her feet. "Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all." The news anchor returned to the screen as the kind-faced man faded away.

"The Wakandan king went on to..." Steve clicked off the screen and sighed, his shoulders falling. Everly frowned and tipped her head against the doorframe.

"I made some lunch if you want..." She grew silent when he scrunched his eyebrows together and turned to face her. She sent him a questioning glance as he stood to his feet. He brushed gently past her and started down the hall before slowing to a stop in front of Wanda's room. Everly frowned at the sound of the news drifting through the open doorway. 

The man speaking sounded angry. "What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?" 

Steve stepped inside and switched off the television, setting the controller atop the dresser. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Everly peeked around the corner to see Wanda sitting on her bed staring at the black screen as if the picture had been resumed.

"It's my fault." She said quietly, perching her head up with her fist. 

Everly's heart sunk and she shook her head lightly. "That's not true." Though what happened was horrible, the blame didn't fall entirely on one person. They were all there, and they all failed to keep the people of Lagos safe.

"Turn the TV back on." She turned to look at the pair standing in her doorway. "They're being very specific."

"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it." Steve pushed off from the wall and stepped further into the room. "Rumlow said 'Bucky,' and all the sudden I was a 16 year old kid again, in Brooklyn." He slowly lowered himself onto the bed and Everly replaced him leaning against the wall. She fumbled with her locket. "And people died. It's on me."

"It's on all of us." Everly corrected. There wasn't a single one of them that didn't feel guilty about what had happened. 

"This job." Steve sighed, glancing back at Wanda sitting beside him. "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that... the next time." He shook his head softly. "Maybe nobody gets saved." Everly's gaze flicked between them sadly, but she flinched when Vision walked directly through the wall beside her.

"Vis, we talked about this." Wanda scolded. He gestured awkwardly toward the open door.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that-" He paused. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

Steve nodded. "Thank you. We'll be right down."

"I'll use the door." Vision stuttered, brushing past Everly as he left. "Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest."

"We know who it is?" Steve asked.

"The Secretary of State."


	64. Sokovia Accords

Secretary Ross let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the palms of his hands together. "Five years ago I had a heart attack..." He grabbed onto an imaginary golf club and swung it back. "and dropped right in the middle of my backswing." He leaned his hands on the table where the Avengers sat before him. Everly folded her arms over her chest and peeked over her shoulder. Tony had pushed his chair into the far corner, his eyebrows knitted in the slightest as if he were thinking. "Turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass..." Ross continued. "I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt." The Secretary nodded as his eyes flicked between each person sitting before him. "You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some..." He paused and a lump formed in Everly's throat as she peered down at the wooden table. "Who would prefer the word 'vigilantes.'"

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked as she forced a smile to her face. He stared at the red head for a second before answering.

"How about 'dangerous?' What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Everly's frown only deepened as she glared at the man before them. "Unconcerned?" The fact that he saw them as people who took innocent life without a second thought angered her. He rose a challenging brow as he stepped aside and clicked on the large screen behind him.

He bowed his head as the video played out before the group. "New York." He said as a giant Chitauri worm curled around a building. The camera panned to the civilians on the streets who cried out in horror, Hulk bouncing between buildings above them and showering the ground in debris. Everly glanced at Steve across the table, his head propped up with his hand. His expression remained unreadable and would appear to anyone else that he was unaffected by the footage. However, she could see the guilt and sadness that flashed through his eyes.

"Washington, D.C." Ross said again. Everly's eyes widened in the slightest when she saw the three flaming helicarriers hovering in the sky as again screams filled the air. The next shot showed the massive aircraft as it plunged into the water. She drew in a shaky breath and her chest felt heavy.

"Sokovia." The video showed the entire city as it was slowly lifted from the ground. She couldn't help but glance worriedly at Wanda who watched intently as a building collapsed and a cloud of smoke filled the sky.

"Lagos." This wound was fresh. Sirens wailed as smoke rolled out from the building's middle stories. A few people were hauled out in bags and a motionless women lay amongst the ash crossed the screen. Wanda quickly dipped her head and blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said, his gaze locked onto the Maximoff as he dropped his arm to the table. Everly huffed when the screen faded away and Secretary Ross stepped out in front of them once again, his arms folded behind his back.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate." Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Ross's assistant handed him a thick book. "But I think we have a solution." He placed the book on the table in front of Wanda and she slowly scooped it up. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries." She slid the book across to Rhodes after flipping through a few of its pages. "It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Everly's eyes widened and she shook her head lightly. She would not operate under someone else's control. Not again. 

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place." Steve argued. "I feel we've done that."

"Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" The secretary returned as he slowly made his way around the table. "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

Rhodey ran his finger's along the book's face. "So, there are contingencies."

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Ross explained. Steve turned around in his chair to glance at Stark, who quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "Talk it over." He started toward the door when Natasha spoke up.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" She asked.

"Then you retire."

~~~

Everly leaned back further into her seat and handed the Accords to Steve before running a hand down her face. He examined each page closely, his eyes panning over every word. Rhodey and Sam stood behind him as they bickered back and forth.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have." Rhodey stated as he pointed a finger at Sam. Everly glanced at Tony across the way as he laid reclined in a chair, a hand covering his face.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam responded.

"117 countries want to sign this." They turned to look at one another. "117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.'" Rhodes sassed.

"How long are you going to play both sides?"

"I have an equation." Vision blurted, directly all attention to him. Everly's eyes flicked up to him expectantly.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam remarked as he folded his arms over one another. Steve finally broke his gaze from the Accords as he waited for the android to speak.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially."

"That's because he has a knack for pissing people off." Everly mumbled.

"During the same period," Vision continued. "The number of potentially world ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve rose his eyebrows questioningly, holding the corner of a page between his fingers.

"I'm saying there may be a causality." He paused as his gaze bounced between each person sitting before him. "Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom." Rhodes looked at Sam again, this time trying to hide his smirk.

"Tony." Natasha sang. He slipped the hand from his face and looked at her annoyedly. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve interrupted.

"Boy, you know me so well." Stark retorted. He rubbed the back of his head as he slowly rose to his feet. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He walked into the kitchen and stopped before the sink. "That's what's going on Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." He scooped up a mug from the countertop and spun back around to face the group. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" He dove a hand into his pocket and retrieved a small device, quickly setting it on the counter and tapping a button. A hologram of sorts was projected into the air, the frozen image of a smiling young man staring back at them. Everly scrunched her face up in confusion and leaned forward in her chair.

Tony sighed and gestured to the photo. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way." He poured himself a cup of coffee. "He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where." Everly's eyes widened in realization and her heart sunk. "Sokovia." The entire atmosphere of the room had shifted awkwardly out of balance as everyone turned their gaze toward the floor. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." She leaned forward, burying her face in her palms as she sucked in a deep breath. No matter how hard they tried to save lives, their were always some that got caught in the crossfire. Tony stepped away from the countertop and back toward the group. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said sadly. Everly sat up straight once again, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame."

Rhodey shook his head. "I'm sorry, Steve. That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not HYDRA."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." He argued.

"That's good. That's why I'm here." Tony stepped forward. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that." Everly blurted. "If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose." The room remained silent and Steve briefly met her eyes, his expression softening. She was afraid. "What if this panel chooses to send us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later." Tony said, his tone having grown a bit softer. "That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

"You're saying they'll come for me?" Wanda asked.

"We would protect you." Vision hurried as he met her eyes.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha stated. Everly scoffed in disbelief, surprised to hear those words come from her. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

Tony leaned in toward her. "Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

"I want to take it back now." She said as she shook her head lightly. He waved a finger out in front of him.

"No, you can't retract it." Steve's phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans and he reached to grab it. "Thank you. Unprecedented." 

Everly frowned as Steve's expression immediately fell upon reading the message. She glanced at the screen and her heart skipped a beat. 'She's gone. In her sleep.' Was typed out before him. He stared at the words for a second, as if still trying to process their meaning. Everly looked up at him worriedly and he abruptly stood to his feet.

"I have to go." He said, dropping the booklet on the table before hurrying from the room. Everyone watched oddly until he was out of sight, their questioning stares switching over to Everly. She stood from her seat, its legs scraping against the floor as she started after her friend.

She nearly tripped as she descended the staircase, skipping a step every now and then. When she turned the corner she froze at the sight of him. Steve stood with his back leaned against the railing, his right hand covering his face as his head sagged to his chest. Her heart ached and she slowly drew nearer just as he let out a puff of air. She made no attempts to talk to him, but simply wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her tight, his uneven breaths gently rustling her hair as a single tear slipped down his cheek.


	65. Agent Carter

Everly stared into her lap as she fumbled nervously with her locket. People sat all around her, the church filled entirely for the funeral. Sam wrung his hands around one another from where he sat beside her. The youthful voices of the choir softly drifted through the heavy air, accompanied by the occasional sniffling across the room. Flowers and candles filled the front of the church, a single photo of a young Peggy Carter looked out over the crowd. Everly couldn't bring herself to look at the picture, for her eyes filled with tears each time. It was too... big. Too life-like, as if she were really there sitting before them.

Everyone rose to their feet, and she quickly followed. She hesitated, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around. Peggy's casket drew nearer, six men carrying it slowly down the isle. Steve was among them, his face red as he struggled to blink the tears from his eyes. A lump lodged itself in Everly's throat at the sight of the British flag draped over the coffin, a large bouquet of white flowers resting undisturbed atop the lid. 

Not a single word registered in her mind as the man at the pedestal spoke softly into the sea of black. The beauty of life or something of that nature. She wanted to listen, but it was as if he was speaking a foreign language that she didn't have the energy to translate. None of this was okay. Peggy Carter rested in a casket just before them while she and Steve remained untouched by the years that had passed. His first love, taken from him so horribly. It wasn't fair. The man leaned a bit closer to the microphone and gestured off to his side.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." Everly let out a shaky breath and pried her gaze from her lap. Her eyes widened in the slightest as 'Kate' walked up to the marble pedestal. Sam nudged Steve with his elbow, sending him an odd look. Steve snapped his attention to Sam before his eyes flicked to Sharon before them. His face softened, their eyes meeting for a split second.

"Margret Carter was known to most as a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D." She began as she nervously looked out over the audience. "But I just knew her as aunt Peggy." Everly glanced at Steve, her face laced with confusion as he shifted awkwardly in place. "She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related... I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, 'No, you move.'"

Soon enough, the service was over. Everyone slowly funneled out of the church, leaving only Steve and Everly alone in the silence. She huffed and slipped her hands into her pockets, still unable to bring herself to look at Peggy's picture. She felt sick to her stomach just standing there. 

"I'll meet you outside." She said quietly. Steve glanced at her and nodded before returning his gaze to the casket. 

He stood alone in complete silence for a few minutes before recognizing the sound of a footsteps drawing nearer. He peeked over his shoulder to see Natasha Romanoff walking toward him down the isle. He leaned back against the pew beside him as she slowed to a stop.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone." He paused. "Then I found out she was alive." Nat's eyebrows knitted together and she cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Are we talking about Agent Carter?" She asked slowly. He met her eyes and sighed before glancing at the large doors at the entrance. He peered down at the red carpeted floor and shook his head before looking back at Peggy's photo.

"I'm standing here, and all I can think to myself is, 'Maybe I was wrong.'" Nat rose a single brow, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "When they found her- I was just lucky to have her."

"She had you back, too." He nodded lightly and finally stripped his eyes from the floor.

"Who else signed?"

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." She answered simply.

"Clint?" He asked.

"Say's he's retired."

"Wanda?"

"TBD." She shrugged. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." He sighed, his head hanging once again. "Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" She remained silent, unable to manage an answer. "I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." She replied softly. He let out a shaky breath and she slowly pulled him in for a hug.

~~~

Everly slipped the gray hoodie over her head and reached for the bathroom door handle. She frowned as she stepped out into the hotel room to see Steve, Sam, and Sharon Carter staring at the television screen, all still dressed in their funeral attire.

She looked at Steve oddly. "I thought you were walking her h-" Sam raised a finger to his lips, pointing to Sharon who paced back and forth, a phone pressed to her ear. Her gaze flicked to the screen as the news anchor spoke.

"I bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka." 

She remembered that name, the dark-skinned man with the kind eyes who she'd seen on the news after the incident in Lagos.

"Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, The Winter Soldier."

"Oh my god." Everly whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at the photo. He was covered almost entirely, only a bit of his face showing, but it was Bucky all right. Steve's clenched jaw ticked as he studied the picture.

"...The infamous HYDRA agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."

Sharon stepped forward between he and Everly, letting a sigh slip from her lips. "I have to go to work." She said quietly.

It didn't take long before they'd arrived in Vienna, and now Everly stood beside Sam in a diner. She leaned against the counter and huffed as she picked apart her muffin, food being the last thing on her mind. They'd finally found Bucky after all this time, only for him to have fallen back into his old, Winter Soldier ways. Steve walked up beside her and Sam glanced over.

"She tell you to stay out of it?" He asked, shaking his head lightly. "Might have a point." Everly frowned and peeked around Steve.

"He'd do it for me." Steve returned as his eyes scanned the busy diner from beneath his sunglasses.

"In 1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me." Sharon walked up to the counter next, causing Everly to flinch in surprise.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise." She peeked at Steve from the corner of her eye and slid a file across the counter. "Except for this. My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now so that's all the head start you're gonna get."

"Thank you."

"You're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon finished as she pushed off from the counter and left.


	66. Criminals

Steve followed after Everly as she slowly stepped farther into the apartment. If one could call it that. The walls were crumbling and the lights produced a soft hum. The kitchen was fully stocked, indicating that there was indeed someone living there. A faint glow shone through the windows which were plastered with newspapers. A mattress sat in the corner along with a single blanket and a pillow. Everly lightly dragged her fingers through the dust that had collected on the shelf beside her before rubbing them together. Steve grabbed a small leather-bound journal from atop the fridge, flipping it open curiously.

"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south." Sam warned. Everly huffed, turning to Steve and perching her hands on her hips. 

"Understood." He suddenly stiffened, spinning on his heel. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened when they landed on Bucky across the room. Not the Winter Soldier, Bucky. There was a bit of fear that flashed across his features for a split second as he glanced between the two. The silence that devoured them was suffocating.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked quietly. 

"You're Steve." Bucky nodded lightly, his eyes flicking to Everly. "And Everly. I read about you in a museum."

"They've set the perimeter." Sam stated through her earpiece, though she had tuned him out entirely. Steve slowly stepped forward and set the journal softly on the counter.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." He hurried, peering anxiously back and forth between them.

"They're entering the building."

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." 

"That's smart." Bucky nodded. "Good strategy."

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Everly's heart quickened at the soft sound of footsteps just outside the door.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." She said, watching intently as he walked over to the shelf against the wall and slipped the black gloves from his hands. 

He sighed. "It always ends in a fight."

"Five seconds."

"You pulled us from the river." Steve's tone had quickly grown urgent. "Why?"

"I don't know." Bucky returned, meeting his eyes.

"Three seconds." Everly's hands curled into fists and she braced herself.

"Yes, you do."

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" 

She flinched as a grenade crashed through the window, though Steve quickly batted it away with his shield. A flashbang was tossed through another of the windows, landing perfectly at Bucky's feet. He kicked it toward the pair and Steve flipped his shield over and dropped it to the wooden panels of the floor, concealing the blast in a dome. Bucky flipped up one end of the mattress and ducked behind it as a bullet crashed through a third window. He tossed it aside and flung the table in front of the door which the Special Forces had begun to beat down.

A few men smashed through the windows and Everly ducked beneath a few bullets. The small room erupted into chaos, a line of bullets riddling the cracked ceiling. She drove a foot into the chest of one of the armed men, slamming him against the crumbling wall. Bucky headed toward the back door leading out to the balcony as Steve latched onto his arm.

"Buck, stop!" He shouted. "You're gonna kill someone." Bucky slammed him to the floor and plunged his fist through the boards beside Steve's head.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." He said as he yanked a backpack from beneath the floor. He tossed it out the door where it landed on the rooftop of a neighboring building. The man Everly was fighting smashed the butt of his gun into her face. She stumbled backward and he switched his aim to Bucky, who held his metal arm before him to deflect the bullets. Steve jumped to his feet and shoved his shield out in front of his friend. He tossed Steve across the room and through the window where he took out an enemy as he rolled to a stop.

Everly finally regained her composure, though the black spots still danced in the corners of her vision. Bucky stepped toward the man firing at him, his metal hand out in front of him to block three shots before he slammed the man to the ground. Everly grabbed a brick at her feet and threw it at one of the armed men. He flew backwards, ripping the bathroom door off its hinges as he clattered to the floor. She let out a deep breath and her eyes met Bucky's. He stared at her a moment, his expression softening ever so slightly before plowing a fist through the door and kicking it down. 

Everly stepped over an unconscious man laying in the doorway and scooped up a battering ram from the floor, swinging it into the chest of a man who lunged toward her. She tossed it aside and looked at the bodies all around her with wide eyes. Though when she looked close enough, she could see the rise and fall of every chest. He wasn't killing them. She peeked over the railing of the blocky, spiral staircase to see Bucky a few levels below herself. He took out person after person with ease and continued his rapid descent. A frown fell over her face at the quiet voice coming from behind her. She spun around to see a man leaned back against the wall, a radio gripped tightly in his hand. He looked up at her with fear-filled eyes as she sent him a glare and plucked the walkie from his grasp. She crushed it in her hand just as Steve ran up behind her, immediately leaping over the railing to the level below. She landed on the lower level and shot her arm out just on time to catch a man that had been flung over the railing.

Steve looked at Bucky and sighed. "Come on, man."

Her chest heaved as she dragged herself over the bent railing and stepped into the hall, which was flooded by the sun's light. Bucky rolled across the rooftop of the next building over, scooping up his backpack as he made a run for it. Her eyes grew wide when a dark figure slammed into him from behind, each of them sent crashing to the ground. The figure picked themselves up in one smooth motion before a pair of claws extended from the tips of his fingers. The pitch-black suit reminded her of a panther, along with his swift movements. She bounced on her toes a few times, watching nervously as a fight broke out between them. Whoever the mysterious person was, they were on a mission. She took a few steps backward and drew in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the jump. Steve appeared behind her and looked down upon the fight, his expression plastered with worry.

"Sam, southwest rooftop." He hurried.

"Who the hell's the other guy?"

"About to find out." Everly groaned as she launched herself forward, gaining as much speed as possible before making the leap. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she rolled to her feet. Steve landed beside her with ease and she cringed at the pain that shot up her legs. A few bullets were sprayed across the rooftop and she peered into the sky to see a helicopter hovering above them.

"Sam."

"Got him." Sam responded as he whooshed by overhead, slamming both feet into the chopper causing it to spiral through the air.

Before they even got the chance to assist Bucky in the fight, he had scraped himself off the ground and made a run for it once again. Everly's stomach dropped and she rushed forward as he threw himself over the edge of the building, the mysterious panther following closely behind. Steve jumped from the ledge without hesitation and she soon followed. Her legs burned as she raced after them, dodging the bullets that once again rained from the sky. The chase led them down into a tunnel, cars honking all around them as the trio hurried between them. Everly groaned in annoyance at the sirens that echoed off the concrete walls, flashing blue lights reflecting off the ceiling.

"Stand down!" A man yelled from the car behind her. She looked ahead of her to see Bucky, the panther, and Steve still sprinting full speed. With only a moment's consideration, she jumped in front of the wailing car, smashing into the windshield. The car skidded to a stop and she rolled off the hood, hurried to the driver's side, and yanked the man out before slipping inside. She slammed on the gas, weaving in and out between cars. She swerved into another lane to drive alongside Steve and reached over to pop open the passenger door.

"Need a lift?"

He quickly jumped inside, his eyes wide and his chest heaving as she raced after Bucky, passing the speeding panther in doing so. A thud sounded on the back of the car and Steve twisted around in his seat.

"We've got company." He hurried. Everly cringed as she yanked the wheel back and forth, trying desperately to shake away the unwelcome hitch-hiker. 

"Sam, I can't shake this guy." She groaned, peeking at the dark figure through the rear-view mirror.

"Right behind you." He returned. She peered once again in the mirror at the cluster of police cars behind them. The blaring sirens bounced around the tunnel walls and rang in her ears. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as she carefully watched Bucky, afraid that she would lose him. He swerved left, jumping over a line of barrels when he saw a crowd of police cars coming from the opposite direction. She cranked the wheel to the left, crashing through the barrels.

Her eyes grew wide when Bucky reached out hand as a man drove by on a motorcycle. Bucky latched onto one of the handlebars and swung the bike through the air, tossing the man aside in doing so. She huffed, pressing her foot harder against the gas pedal as he sped off. 

Steve looked up at the roof worriedly when more banging sounded from above them. The panther launched himself off of their car, lunging straight for Bucky who wrapped his finger's around the stranger's throat. The dark figure pushed off of the wall, tipping the motorcycle nearly on its side. Bucky threw out his metal hand, the fingers scraping against the pavement as sparks sprinkled the air around him. He finally kicked the panther away and straightened himself out. The stranger tumbled to the ground and Everly quickly swerved to avoid hitting him.

He jumped into the air, latching onto Sam as he came flying in from behind. Bucky tossed a small device into the air and it stuck to the ceiling of the tunnel. The explosion sent a cloud of smoke and and rubble crashing to the concrete. Everly cranked the wheel to the right, the tires screeching as they skidded.

"Time to go." She hurried, grabbing onto Steve's arm as she dragged him from the car which continued rolling after them. Bucky had been knocked off his bike and the panther loomed overtop of him, the claws flicking back out from the tips of his fingers. Steve tackled him to the ground and they both stood to their feet glaring at one another.

Everly froze as police cars surrounded them, skidding to a stop. Armed men hopped out of each, all training their guns on the group before them. Everly fell to her knees at the crippling pain that consumed her every inch, a cry pushing past her lips. Steve spun around to face her, his eyes growing wide before Rhodey landed with a clang beside them in his suit. He held up his palms and a gun emerged from his shoulder as he stood taller.

"Stand down, now." He ordered. Steve hesitantly slipped the shield onto his back, glancing worriedly at his friend. "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." He stepped toward her, only for someone to pin his hands behind his back and force him to his knees.

Everly squeezed her eyes shut, unable to ignore the wave of pain that had crashed over her. A pair of frantic hands scooped hers up, cuffing them behind her back, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"What did you do to her?" Steve pressed as he was ushered away, his face creased with worry. He continually peered over his shoulder as she was forced to stand, though they practically had to carry her, the toes of her shoes scraping against the concrete as she struggled to walk. She was shoved into the back of a van alongside Steve. T'challa, King T'Chaka's son had turned out to be the one behind the mask of the panther. He sat just before them, staring blankly ahead of him. Sam sat in the row just behind them, glancing between everyone.

Steve watched with a heavy heart as Everly's hands trembled. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from squealing, ignoring the metallic taste that filled her mouth. Her breaths were shallow, as if she could hardly manage them. Her head tipped back, her eyes still pressed tightly shut as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A few minutes went by before she visibly relaxed, her eyes snapping open as she drew in a deep breath. The agonizingly familiar pain had finally subsided, though her hands only seemed to tremble more as she looked around, her chest heaving. Steve met her panic filled eyes. He didn't know what happened, and didn't know how to help.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, as if afraid to disturb the quiet that had washed over the back of the van. She remained silent, her gaze locking onto her shaking hands resting atop her lap. She dropped her head into her hands as her teeth lightly chattered from shock.

Sam's voice soon sliced through the tension in the air. "So, you like cats?"

"Sam." Steve quietly scolded.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat, you don't wanna know more?" He quickly returned. Steve's eyes flicked to T'Challa sitting before him.

"Your suit... it's vibranium?" He asked hesitantly.

T'Challa peeked over his shoulder. "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations." He explained, his accent thick. "A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you, as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"


	67. Betrayal

Everly's heart sunk as she slowly climbed out from the back of the van, her gaze immediately falling to where Bucky was being hauled away in a glass crate. A soldier lightly shoved her toward where Steve, Sam, and T'Challa were headed. Sharon stood before them alongside a shorter man in a gray suit. Three guards stood directly behind the pair, assault rifles gripped tightly in their hands. Steve stepped toward them.

"What's gonna happen to him?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder as a forklift picked up Bucky's 'cell' and drove off.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you." The small man hurried, a look of disapproval spread across his features. They'd never even met the stranger and somehow found a way to plant themselves firmly on his bad side. "Psychological evaluation and extradition."

Sharon nodded toward the man. "This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Everly watched anxiously as armed men passed all around them sending dirty looks their way.

"What about a lawyer?" Steve questioned.

"Lawyer." Ross scoffed. "That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup." He directed his attention back to the group standing before him. "We'll write you a receipt." Two men walked by, one with Steve's shield and the other with Sam's pack tucked away in his arms, Ross and Sharon following shortly after. Sam's glare intensified as he reluctantly followed.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." He warned. Steve glanced back at Everly who stared down at her shoes as she walked.

They made their way through the large facility and all the while, she hardly looked up once. The few times her gaze broke from the floor was when she peeked nervously at the guards surrounding them. The shaking in her hands had faded, though she feared the pain would return at any given second. She'd gone so long without feeling it that she had completely forgotten how unbearable it was.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now do me a favor, stay in it?" Ross said as he turned to look at T'Challa walking beside him.

"I don't intend on going anywhere." He returned. Everly flinched when Natasha appeared alongside them, falling into stride with the group.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." She hurried, her tone soft as her hair bounced with her every step.

"He's alive."

They all remained silent, the only noise being the tapping of their shoes against the tile floors as they waltzed into a large room whose walls were covered in computer screens. Everly's eyes snapped up from the floor at the sound of Tony's voice. He had a phone pressed to his ear as he paced back and forth.

"No. Romania was not Accords sanction. Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup." He paused for whoever was on the other end to speak. 

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Nat said as she separated from the group who had stopped in the doorway.

"Consequences?" Tony spun around to look at the trio. "You bet there'll be consequences." He stepped down the stairs toward them, briefly locking eyes with each. "Obviously you can quote me on that, because I just said it. Anything else? ... Thank you, sir." He dropped the phone from his ear and slid it into his pocket as he stopped before them.

"Consequences?" Steve asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted." Stark returned as he gestured between them. "Had to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve questioned as Tony and Nat began walking away. 

She spun around to look at them. "Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." She added with a smile.

"And this." Tony threw over his shoulder, holding up a small device in his hand. Everly's eyes grew wide, immediately recognizing it. A wave of anger crashed over her, followed closely by one of betrayal. How they'd even found it in the first place, she had no idea. She could practically see it perched carefully between Arnim Zola's fingers, a sickening smirk playing at his lips. But she never would have thought in a million years that one of her closest friends, her family, would use it knowing the pain it brought her.

"That's cold." Sam groaned.

"Warmer than jail." 

~~~

Steve stared through the glass wall of the conference room to see the live footage of Bucky restrained in his cell. The door slid open and he turned to see Tony drawing nearer, the jacket of his suit slung over his arm.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" He held up a small black case. "I pulled something from Dad's archives." Steve moved to sit in a chair at the end of the long table while Tony rested his coat on the back of another. "Felt timely." He flipped the shiny case open to reveal a fancy set of black pens. "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the allies when they needed it most."

Steve smirked and shook his head lightly. "Some would say it brought our country closer to war."

Tony hesitated. "See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to... what do you call it?" He lowered himself into a chair. "That's an olive branch." He scrunched up his face. "Is that what you call it?"

Steve looked around. "Is Pepper here? I didn't see her." Tony's expression fell and he played with his fingers awkwardly.

"We're kinda... Well, not kinda-"

"Pregnant?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows. Tony's eyes widened slightly and he scoffed, shaking his head.

"No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault."

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve added quietly. "I didn't know."

"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA, and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference." He sighed and stood back to his feet. "In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work."

"I'm glad Howard got married." Steve said, the faintest of smiles on his face. "I only knew him when he was young and single." Tony rolled his eyes and spun around, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times." He sassed as he slipped the coat over his shoulders. "God, I hated you."

Steve peered up at Stark standing beside him. "I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know, because you're a very polite person." Tony remarked, burying his hands in the pockets of his pants as he began walking around the table behind Steve.

"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it." Steve said softly, turning a bit in his chair. "Sometimes I wish I could."

"No, you don't." Tony argued. Steve smiled and looked down to his hands resting atop the table. 

"No, I don't. Sometimes-"

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth." Stark blurted. "But I don't wanna see you gone." He shrugged. "We need you, Cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison." A bit of hope rose up inside of him as Steve slowly reached out and picked up one of the pens. He stood to his feet, playing with the pen between his fingers.

"I'm not saying it's impossible but there would have to be safeguards."

"Sure." Tony hurried. "Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated." He finished, lowering himself into the chair Steve had been sitting in.

Steve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wanda? What about Wanda?"

Stark leaned back in his seat. "She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company." Steve's face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Oh, god, Tony." He started gradually toward the door. "Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way-"

"It's 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people." Tony interrupted.

"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is Protection? It's internment, Tony."

"She's not a US citizen."

"Oh, come on, Tony."

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."

"She's a kid!"

"Give me a break!" A silence settled between the two. "I'm doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve tapped the pen against his palm and stepped forward, setting it back beside the case. "Hate to break up the set."

~~~

"Hello, Mr. Barnes." The man greeted from where he stood in front of Bucky's glass cell. Everly settled back into her chair as she watched through the clear walls of the conference room. The screens all played the live footage from different angles. "I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit?" Everly glanced over at Steve who stood facing the screens, his hands deep in his pockets. "Your first name is James?"

Her gaze snapped to the doorway when Sharon stepped into the conference room and handed a paper to Sam.

"The receipt for your gear." 

He switched the paper into his opposite hand and glared at her as she walked behind him. "'Bird costume?' Come on."

"I didn't write it." She said annoyedly. She clicked the button of a small control panel on the table, looking around to ensure she hadn't been seen. Everly rose a questioning brow until the screen in the room flicked on to show the footage of Bucky.

"I'm not here to judge you." Steve glanced at the blonde woman behind him before looking back to the screen. "I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?" Bucky remained silent, only causing Everly's heart to ache a little more. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky." He answered slowly. A grin threatened to spill across her face as she watched intently. Steve spun around to face her and sighed, perching a hand on his cocked hip as he reached for Bucky's file sitting atop the table. He flipped the folder open, his frown only deepening as he inspected the photo within, the same one that had been shown to the public.

"Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?" He asked as he set the folder aside. 

Sharon shrugged. "Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?"

"Right." Steve nodded in agreement. "It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding." Everly glanced between the two questioningly. "Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him?" Sharon concluded, her gaze raking the people bustling all about in the other room. 

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam said in a quiet tone, eyebrows raised. 

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads." Steve returned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." Sharon added. Everly's eyes widened slightly and she peered over at Steve. A look of realization settled over his face and he flicked his head back to watch the live feed.

"Yeah." He groaned. 

"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop." The man paused and looked down at his tablet sitting on the table in front of him. "Don't worry. We only have to talk about one."

Everly's heart skipped a beat when all of the lights faded out, leaving everyone stranded in the dark. A few blinking red lights provided just enough to be able to see their surroundings. 

"Come on, guys. Get me eyes on Barnes." Ross hurried, everyone quickly jumping into action. Steve met Everly's worried eyes as she stood to her feet. He turned to Sharon and she hesitated only a moment.

"Sub-level five, East Wing." Steve and Everly took off toward the East Wing, and Sam followed closely behind.


	68. Vanishing Act

Everly's heart raced as the trio hurried through the halls of the impossibly large compound. She turned a corner and nearly bumped into Steve as he skidded to a halt. Her gaze fell to the concrete floor where a guard laid motionless before them. A lump formed in her throat as they stepped into the next room, the ground littered with bodies. It had to have been the Winter Soldier, as the cell before them was now empty. Steve moved to kneel beside one of the guards when a soft cough filled the otherwise silent room. 

"Help me." The voice pleaded. Everly stepped further into the room to find that the source of the hoarse voice was the man who had been talking with Bucky just before the power outage. "Help." Her hands curled into fists, her face contorting in anger as Steve strode over to the stranger.

"Get up." He demanded, latching onto the front of the man's shirt and dragging him to his feet. Steve slammed the stranger up against the wall. The man's helpless act quickly dissipated and he let out a deep breath. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"To see an empire fall." The man grumbled, an eerie grin etched into his face. 

Everly flinched, ducking when a whirring filled her ears. A metal fist plowed through the concrete wall beside her, nearly taking her head off. Her eyes grew wide and she shoved him away out of reflex. Sam came up behind him and tried to throw a punch, though it was easily blocked. The Winter Soldier grabbed Sam beneath his chin and flung him across the room where he collided with the glass holding cell before falling to the floor. Everly froze, peering pleadingly into the soldier's cold, expressionless eyes as he started toward her. Bucky had once again disappeared behind that veil of darkness. She kicked a foot out, though he shoved it by, slamming her against the wall.

Steve lunged forward and they each traded a few punches before the Winter Soldier drove a foot into his chest, sending him tumbling backward into the next room. Everly scraped herself from the ground as quick as possible, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain her wind. She stood up straight, her eyes instantly locking onto the stranger who stared back with an unreadable expression. 

She stepped toward him and he stepped back, his hands diving into his pockets. A frown fell over her face as she moved toward him once more, just as he plucked a phone from his pocket. In a matter of seconds, a soft melody drifted through the air, mixing with the beeping of the building's alarm. She froze as her head began to throb. She cringed, but continued toward him regardless. Despite how much her mind screamed in protest, her feet began to move slower with each step though her heart only pounded faster in her chest. She finally came to a stop a few feet from him and a grin spread across his thin lips. 

Everly cocked her head aside, her face contorting in anger as she threw an arm out in front of her, wrapping her fingers tightly around the man's throat. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he was slammed against the concrete wall. 

"I don't do that anymore." She growled, tossing him to the ground when his face turned a deep shade of purple. She'd come so close to choking the life straight out of him, but that wouldn't give them any of the answers they were looking for. This man had gone through so much just to exchange a few words with Bucky. The only question was, why. The stranger sat relatively motionless on the ground before her, the rise and fall of his chest being the only proof he was still alive.

A loud bang sounded in the next room over and she turned the corner to see the Winter Soldier running off. A large hole was torn through the thick metal doors of the elevator. She hurried over and peered down the elevator shaft to see Steve dragging himself off the ground. He groaned as he managed to stand, staring up into the air. He met his friends worried eyes as he slipped the jacket from his shoulders and started climbing the cables.

"Find him. I'm right behind you." He breathed. Everly hesitated a moment and spun back around to see Sam slowly waking up and the stranger still lying on the ground. She bounced on her toes a few times before starting in the direction the soldier had gone.

Everly's mind raced as she ran through the halls of the compound. The sound of fighting pricked her attention and she hurried down the stairs, skipping a few at a time. She stumbled into a cafeteria of sorts; an open, sun-lit room filled with tables and chairs. Her gaze fell upon the Winter Soldier as he fought with a few guards. A breath slipped from her lips as she stepped into the open, one she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He made quick work of the guards, and was only able to take a single step away before she ran up behind him. 

He immediately spun around to block her incoming fist. They both punched and dodged one another for a bit before he threw her backwards. Everly crashed into one of the tables just as he raised a gun to her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to jump to her feet once again when a loud ringing erupted in her ears. She cringed, as did the Soldier who turned toward the source of the deafening pulse. 

Everly hauled herself off the ground and huffed, her gaze following the rogue soldier as he started toward where Tony jumped out behind a pillar. The two fought for a few seconds before the Winter Soldier brought his gun up to Stark's face. Tony's hands flew out in front of him. He wrapped one hand over the top, and the other, which was covered in a red, fingerless, metal glove, in front of the barrel. A muffled gunshot rang out and his eyes widened. Had he not blocked it, he would have been instantly killed. He slid the top of the pistol off and hesitated a moment as the Winter Soldier glared back. The fight continued, each dealing a few hits. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Tony was no match without his suit.

The soldier rammed a fist into Tony's gut, sending him flying across the room. Sharon appeared seemingly out of nowhere, kicking Bucky a few times. She ducked beneath his metal fist just as Natasha jumped in, driving a knee into his chest before dealing a punch down below. Sharon stepped back in and kicked a leg out, though he swiftly caught it and slammed her to the ground. Nat hopped atop his shoulders, repeatedly bringing both fists down on his head. Everly hurried toward them when he smashed Nat onto a table, wrapping his fingers tightly around her throat. She plowed into him and his grip on Natasha slipped. He rolled to his feet and glared back at her, his eyes filled to the brim with nothing but hatred.

His brow creased when Everly's eyes briefly flicked to something just behind him. He spun around just on time to receive a fist to the face. T'Challa and the Winter Soldier duked it out and Everly helped a gasping Natasha to her feet. She turned back to see Bucky already halfway up the stairs, T'Challa landing directly in front of him. The fought a bit more and tumbled down the stairs the opposite way where the battle continued. Everly stepped forward and jumped when the Winter Soldier slammed into the ground just before her. He dragged himself to his feet and took off in the other direction. Naturally, she followed.

Just when she thought she'd lost him, she heard a helicopter starting up above her. She raced up the stairwell and burst through the door to see Bucky piloting the chopper. Steve was latched onto one of the yellow landing skids, his feet sliding across the helipad as he desperately tried to keep it grounded. He finally slipped all the way to the edge, the helicopter showing no signs of stopping. Everly's eyes grew wide as he let go of the skid with one hand and grabbed onto the railing of the helipad. His face contorted in pain and his head tipped back. His arms were stretched out wide, pulling with everything he had. The chopper hovered in place just over the edge of the platform and the Winter Soldier stared down at him angrily.

Slowly Steve dragged the helicopter pack onto the platform. Everly's stomach dropped as the aircraft suddenly tilted toward him. Steve jumped aside as the chopper collided with the platform, the spinning blades slicing into the concrete. A dust cloud filled the air as the propeller broke loose, sending the helicopter itself into a spinning frenzy like a top. It spun quickly around, parking itself on the edge of the helipad, just barely teetering over the edge. Everly cautiously stepped forward, meeting Steve's wide eyes as he gradually pushed himself off the ground. A metal hand crashed through the tinted windshield, latching onto his throat. The helicopter began to fall further over the edge and Everly rushed forward. Within a matter of seconds, the chopper slipped from the platform, taking Steve along with as they plummeted to the water. Everly skidded to a stop at the edge, her arm arms shooting out in a last ditch effort to grab him.

She stared down at the distant water with fear-filled eyes. The waves quickly settled and all was once again calm as if nothing had happened at all. What must have been a few minutes of staring in disbelief passed before something breaking the surface flashed in the corner of her eye. She squinted through the blinding sunlight that reflected off the water and a sigh of relief slipped past her lips. Steve bobbed at the surface, an unconscious Bucky in his grasp.

~~~

Just like that, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Everly Walker were in the wind once again. Luckily, she was able to sneak out of the compound in the midst of all the chaos. She quickly met up with Sam before finding Steve. They made sure to put a fair distance between themselves and the eyes of the public before finally settling in an abandoned warehouse. 

Everly huffed, staring out at the swaying trees as she fiddled with the chain of her locket. The nearing sound of a helicopter caused her heart to skip and she stepped back further into the building. Her eyes scanned the sky, finally landing on the passing chopper, undoubtedly searching for them. She shook her head lightly and found herself wondering just how they'd gotten here. All they'd done to save people, and now they were being hunted down. Somehow, without even realizing, they'd become the bad guys.

She peeked over her shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps. Steve walked up beside her, his hands buried in the pockets of his pants. He peered down at her as she stared at her scuffed shoes. They stood in silence for a moment, simply basking in one another's company.

"Stark tried to get me to sign again." He said quietly. Everly met his eyes and scoffed, unable to help the bit of anger that bubbled in her chest at the mere mention of his name. "I almost did." He added with a sigh, his gaze raking the tree-line. Her expression fell and she couldn't peel her eyes away from the man standing beside her. She folded her arms over her chest and nodded lightly.

"Why didn't you?" She added, struggling to blow a bit of hair from her face as the breeze rustled the weeds just outside. The trees brushed against one another, the creaking of their branches filling the air. Her heart fluttered when Steve chuckled lightly and reached out to tuck the hair gently behind her ear. 

He sent her a lopsided smile and shrugged. "I just... couldn't." She hesitated, her lips parting to speak.

"Hey, Cap!" Sam shouted from across the empty warehouse. His voice echoed throughout the peeling walls. 

Steve's gaze lingered on his friend for a bit longer before he finally spun around and started toward Sam. Everly hurried after the pair, but froze in the doorway of the next room over where they'd restrained the Winter Soldier. Her heart sped up in her chest as the soldier groaned, his metal arm was pinned in place with one of the many machines sprinkled throughout the building. They each cautiously stepped closer as his head bobbed. His eyes flicked between each of them and he made only the smallest effort to free himself.

"Steve?" He breathed. 

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked hesitantly. 

"You're mom's name was Sarah." Everly couldn't help the smile that rose to her face, her tense shoulders finally relaxing. Bucky stared straight ahead of him, his expression almost impossible to read. One might say he was void of emotion. Though others might say he was overwhelmed with it. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." He chuckled softly.

"Can't read that in a museum." Steve grinned.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam remarked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What did I do?" Bucky questioned, his eyes full of hurt. Everly's heart sunk at the sight of their broken friend.

"Enough." She answered, her tone soft. His eyes closed and he let out a deep breath.

"Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

"Who was he?" Steve pressed.

"I don't know." Bucky shook his head lightly.

"People are dead." Steve returned. "The bombing, the setup, the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know.'" Bucky's eyebrows knitted together as if he were thinking deeply about something. Everly frowned.

"He wanted to know about Siberia." Her stomach dropped to her feet as his eyes flicked to her. "Where we were kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would he need to know that?" She hurried, trying to rack her brain for any reason why it would be so important. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she didn't remember much. Bits and pieces clawed their way to the surface, but nothing of grave importance.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier."


	69. Butterflies

"Who were they?" Steve asked, his arms folded across his chest where he stood leaning back against the concrete wall.

"Their most elite death squad." Bucky answered as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. He still sat on a box beside the machine where his arm had been pinned. "More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum." Everly groaned and dragged a hand down her face.

"They all turn out like you?" Sam questioned, still not feeling entirely comfortable with trusting the man before him.

"Worse." Bucky answered.

"The doctor, could he control them?" Steve added.

"Enough."

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall." Everly said, a confused frown plastered over her face. 

"With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming." Steve huffed and perched his hands on his hips as Sam drew nearer. 

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam said quietly, peeking back at Bucky who hung his head as he rubbed his palms against one another. 

"If we call Tony-" Steve began.

"No, he won't believe us." Sam hurried.

"Even if he did-"

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help." Everly breathed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We're on our own." Steve whispered, meeting her eyes. 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe not." Everly rose a questioning brow. "I know a guy." 

~~~

Everly leaned off to the side to peer around the headrest of the driver's seat before her. She groaned in annoyance and resituated herself. Of course Steve would've chosen the smallest car he could possibly find. She stared expectantly at the black car in front of where they were parked beneath a bridge. Sharon stepped out and made her way to the trunk. Everly glanced over at Bucky sitting beside her, his legs squished uncomfortably, an annoyed expression on his face. She listened carefully through the window that was cracked open in the slightest.

"Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." Sharon joked as she slowed to a stop. 

"It's low profile." Steve returned.

"Good." She popped open the shiny black trunk and Steve stepped forward. "Because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Laying before him was his shield and neatly folded suit along with Sam's pack. 

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked as Sam stared straight ahead. 

"No." Everly shook her head lightly, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"I owe you again." Her attention was quickly redirected to Steve and Sharon, who still stood behind her car.

"Keeping a list." She grinned, her gaze falling to Bucky in the backseat. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me." Everly giggled as he scooted closer to her, the seat squeaking beneath his weight. There was something so refreshing about being around Bucky once again. Their Bucky. 

"Sorry. I'll put it on the list, too." Steve smiled. A silence settled between them and they both looked back to the gear in the trunk. "They're going to come looking for you." He added.

"I know." She replied, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Sharon." He said as her eyes flickered from his own to his lips. He hesitated a moment before clearing his throat and reaching for his shield. Some unreadable emotion flashed across her face and she sent him a smile before helping him unload the gear. She climbed into the shiny black car and looked back only once before driving off. 

Steve glanced back at his car full of friends, meeting Everly's eyes. He nodded her over to help carry everything and she frowned, folding his seat forward and climbing through the door. She stepped in front of him and reached to grab Sam's pack off the ground when he lightly set his shield aside in the dirt.

"I believe this is yours?" He said quietly. Everly stood straight, her eyes growing wide when they locked onto the small device in his hands. She hesitated, slowly reaching out to grab it as if it would bite. She turned it over in her hands and scoffed at the fact that something so small had brought her so much pain. Her hand curled into a fist, crushing the device in her palm. Steve rose a questioning brow as she let the pieces fall to the dirt below, a small breath escaping her lips. 

"Thank you." She breathed, her eyes again meeting his bright blue ones. Her heart fluttered when a smile crept across his face as he gazed at her. A warm breeze gently rustled his blonde hair and her mind was sent into a frenzy.

Before she knew what she was doing, she stepped forward, placing a hand on the back of his head as she pressed her lips to his. Butterflies danced in her stomach, though her chest was heavy with worry. All they'd been through together, and she could have messed it up within a matter of seconds. She waited anxiously for his hands to push her away. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him smile against her lips. She broke the kiss, though their faces remained inches apart and she stared up at him, her hand falling back to her side.

"Took you long enough." He whispered, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her in once again. She tried her hardest to suppress a giggle, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she melted into the cradle of his arms. Nothing else mattered, not the Accords, not the HYDRA death squad, not even their friends watching from the car. When they finally pulled apart, she couldn't seem to pry her gaze from those gorgeous blue eyes. Those same eyes she'd stared into so many times without the slightest clue of what it meant. It only now occurred to her that it was longing she'd felt all along. 

They looked back to their car to see both Sam and Bucky grinning cheekily, nodding in approval. Everly couldn't wipe the stupid smile from her face as her cheeks flushed red and her gaze flicked to the ground.

~~~

Steve opened the driver's side door and stepped out, folding the seat forward for Everly to climb out. He met her eyes and almost smiled before spinning back around. She stretched her back out as her gaze explored the empty parking garage.

"Cap." Clint Barton stepped around the white van parked beside them and Everly grinned. Wanda came quietly up behind him as Clint shook Steve's hand.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice."

"Hey, Man, you're doing me a favor." Clint returned. "Besides, I owe a debt." He peeked at Wanda behind him before sending Everly a small, greeting, nod.

"Thanks for having my back." Steve added, peering over at the young red head.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda shrugged.

"How about our other recruit?"

"He's rarin' to go." Barton said as he turned around and slid open the van's side door. The loud thud caused the man inside to flinch, sitting up quickly from where he was sleeping across the back seat. Everly folded her arms over her chest and smirked at Scott sitting before them. "I put a little coffee in him, but he should be good."

Sam's frown deepened as he stepped forward. Steve sent him a questioning glance as Everly cocked a hip. Scott grumbled and climbed out of the van blinking the tiredness from his vision.

"What time zone is this?" He groaned, immediately taking in the world around him. His eyes flicked from a smiling Everly, to Sam, to Steve.

"Come on. Come on." Barton shoved him lightly forward and slid the door shut once again. Scott's mouth fell open and he stepped toward Steve, his eyes wide as he shot out a hand. Steve returned the handshake. A nervous smile fell over Scott's face as he continued shaking Steve's hand.

"Captain America!" He stuttered in disbelief. Everly watched the exchange with raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Lang." Steve greeted politely.

"It's an honor." Scott peeked down at his still shaking hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long." He beamed, finally letting go. "Wow. This is awesome!" He spun around to see Wanda standing behind him. "Captain America." He grinned, doing a double take. "I know you, too. You're great!" Everly snickered. Scott let out a deep breath and shook his head as his eyes raked over Steve. He reached both hands out, briefly grabbing Steve's arms. "Jeez." Steve glanced at Everly oddly and Scott clapped his hands together, struggling to regain his composure. "Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... thinks for thanking of me." Steve smiled and nodded. Scott peered around Steve and pointed to Sam. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam said with a straight face.

"Uh, good to see you." He answered awkwardly. "Look, what happened last time when I-"

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again." Sam chuckled in amusement. 

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some psycho assassins?" Scott returned. Everly scoffed. It was a bit of an understatement. However, she was happy to have more people in their corner. They were going to need all the help they could get, and there was always the possibility that it still wouldn't be enough.

"We're outside the law in this one." Steve added. "So if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"We should get moving." Bucky interrupted from where he still stood on the opposite side of the car.

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint confirmed. Everly frowned when a German voice came over the airport's PA.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky translated as he shifted on his feet.

"Stark." Sam said as he and Steve exchanged a knowing look. Everly's heart sunk and she drew in a deep breath. She couldn't help but think of Bucky's words-- 'It always ends in a fight.'

"Stark?" Scott hurried.

"Suit up."


	70. The Collective Good

Everly walked slowly alongside Steve and watched his grip tighten on the shield in his hand. Her eyes flicked to a helicopter parked just beyond the shadow cast by the building. She huffed and looked up at the man beside her.

"You know what you're doing?" She asked quietly. Her mind raced and she was overcome by a dreadful sinking feeling. Though it looked like they were in the clear, it couldn't possibly be that easy. Steve peeked over at her before staring straight ahead once again.

"Nope." He returned, jaw clenched as he began to run. She hesitantly sped up to follow after him, squinting when the sunlight flooded her vision. A small 'tink' came from the helicopter before them and they slowed to a stop when sparks popped through the engine and propellers.

Everly's nose was filled with the slightest hint of smoke and she groaned, looking up to see Iron Man hovering over the chopper, palm outstretched toward them. She couldn't help but feel angry. However, it was fear that sank in next. Surely he hadn't come alone, which meant this would only end in a fight. She couldn't fight her friends- her family. Stark flew over to them and his metal boots clanked to the ground a few feet from the pair, Rhodey swiftly landing beside him. Everly glanced worriedly at Steve.

"Wow. It's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Tony quipped, the mask of his suit flipping open as he turned to Rhodes. "Don't you think that's weird?"

"Definitely weird." Rhodey added. Everly anxiously shifted in place, her eyes briefly meeting Tony's.

"Hear me out Tony." Steve began. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Everly flinched as T'Challa landed on the ground a few feet from them, the sun bouncing off the metal pieces of his black suit. He slowly stood up straight.

"Captain." He greeted.

"Your Highness." Steve returned with a slight nod.

"Anyway..." Stark slowly walked behind Rhodey to stand on his opposite side. His feet met the concrete with a soft thud at his every step. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve said, his stoic expression never faltering. Everly on the other hand felt like she was falling apart. Her palms began to sweat and panic had finally kicked in.

"Your judgement is askew." Tony shot back. Everly couldn't help but look at the bruise that had formed just beneath his eye as his brows creased. There was some unidentifiable emotion swimming around his features, only appearing every so often. She finally realized it was disgust. "Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him." Steve interrupted. "I can't let the doctor find him first, Tony." He shook his head lightly. "I can't."

"Steve..." Everly's heart sunk at the sound of Natasha's voice from behind them. She'd known whose side the assassin was on, and yet it hurt all the same. They spun around to see Nat walk up behind them, stopping a few feet away. "You know what's about to happen." Everly let out a shaky breath as her gaze flicked between each person present, none of them seeming phased in the least by what was to come. "Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve remained silent and stared at Natasha a few seconds more before turning to Everly. His expression softened when their eyes met and he saw the worry plastered all across her face. Tony huffed, directing everyone's attention back to him.

"All right, I've run out of patience." He said plainly before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Underoos!" He shouted.

Everly frowned, jumping when Steve's shield was yanked from his hands. She looked into the air to see a man in a red and blue suit soar overhead. Her eyes grew wide when he flicked his wrist out, trapping Steve's hands in a tangle of white threads. The stranger flipped around and landed in a hero pose atop a machine, the shield strapped onto his arm. Everly's frown deepened as he slowly tilted his head up to look at them.

"Nice job, kid." Tony called. The stranger stood up straight and their stiff posture softened. 

"Thanks." Everly's heart skipped at the youthful voice that emerged from behind the red mask. He really was just a kid. "I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just- new suit." He shot a hand out defensively. "It's nothing Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you." Her eyes flicked to Stark, a bit more anger clawing its way to the surface. He'd brought a kid into this.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony replied, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Okay." The boy said quietly. He nervously brought a hand up to salute. "Cap- Captain. Big fan. I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Tony hurried. "Just-"

Spider-Man waved his hand out in front of him. "Hey, everyone."

"Good job."

"You've been busy." Steve spoke up as he glanced back and forth from Spider-Man to Stark.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony returned as he spun back to face the pair. Everly's hands curled into fists at her sides. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place." Steve let out a deep breath as his friend rambled on. "I'm trying to keep-" Tony sighed and shook his head. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Everly felt an ache in her chest as she looked into his pleading eyes. This was something that they had to do.

"You did that when you signed." Steve answered. Tony stared in disbelief for a few seconds.

"All right, we're done." His voice quickly grew louder and more demanding. "You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us or a squad of J SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Everly couldn't shove aside the crushing weight of guilt. He was desperate.

"We found it." Sam's voice through her earpiece interrupted the silence that had settled amongst them. "Their quinjet's in hangar five, north runway."

Steve hesitated before raising his hands into the air. An arrow sliced the threads holding them captive and the mask flipped back over Tony's face.

"All right, Lang." Steve said quietly as Everly bounced anxiously on her toes.

"Hey guys, something-" Spider-Man was cut off when Scott appeared seemingly out of nowhere, kicking the boy in the face as he flipped over backward, swiping the shield in the air. He landed at Steve's side, normal sized once again.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." He sang as he handed the shield to the super soldier beside him.

"Oh, great." Tony groaned, still facing the direction the arrow had come from. "All right, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her." He shot into the air toward them. "Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?" Everly's heart began to race in her chest.

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." Rhodes hurried.

"Barnes is mine." T'Challa shouted, taking off without a second thought. Colonel Rhodes started toward them and Steve chucked his shield at the metal man's chest before sprinting after T'Challa. Everly watched with wide eyes, her mind still taking a second to realize all that was happening. Scott went for Natasha and Everly hurried after Spider-Man as he swung away toward Sam and Bucky. Her feet pounded against the pavement as she struggled to keep up with him. She quickly found herself wondering what she would do if she caught up. She couldn't hurt him, he was just a kid after all.

A web shot out from the device on his wrist and he swung forward once more. Everly lunged forward and launched herself off of a small white buggy. She leapt into the air, latching onto his leg and bringing them both crashing to the ground. Spider-Man rolled to his feet and the white eyes of his mask widened in surprise as she too hopped up from the ground.

"He shouldn't have dragged you into this." She said, her face softening in the slightest.

"I can handle myself." He replied simply, tilting his head aside as he shot out a web toward her. She rolled off to the side to dodge and bounced to her feet again, glancing at the odd material on the concrete behind her.

"What is that stuff anyway?" She breathed, bending over backward when he tried again to shoot a web. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." She stepped toward him, kicking a foot out and swiping him off his feet. He was sent tumbling to the ground but sprung back up once again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Rhodey's voice quickly filled her ears as he slammed into her. She was sent flying backwards, ultimately smashing into the helicopter. She groaned and began to drag herself off the ground, watching as Spider-Man swung toward the terminal once more. She looked up to see Rhodey growing closer, his feet clanging against the ground as the electric baton in his hand sparked. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet, jumping when Steve stepped in front of her and delivered a blow that sent the metal man stumbling backward.

"Cap, heads up!" Scott ran up beside them, tossing something to Steve. He caught it effortlessly and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stared into his palm. A small truck rested in his hand, he first thought it to be a toy. Everly frowned. "Throw it at this." Scott added, holding up a small circle with a blue center. "Now!"

Scott tossed the circle and Steve tossed the truck, the two colliding in mid air. Everly's mouth fell open when the truck grew to normal size as it continued falling to the ground. It smashed into the concrete just in front of Rhodey and erupted into a cloud of flames. T'Challa threw himself aside and Natasha rushed away, but Rhodes was left to receive the brunt of the blast. She couldn't help but feel bad. Steve looked to Scott in annoyance.

"Oh, man, I thought it was a water truck." He breathed. Everly glared at him. "Uh, sorry." He hurried as they all spun around and took off in the opposite direction.

The trio sprinted across the runways, Wanda and Clint quickly joined them. Everly looked over to see Bucky and Sam also running over to meet up with them. Her heart raced and each of their footsteps filled her ears, her sights locked onto the quinjet parked across the airport. Her eyes grew wide and they all skidded to a stop when a yellow beam burned a line through the concrete before them, cutting off their path. She peered into the sky to see Vision hovering above them.

"Captain Rogers." He called. A lump formed in her throat and she glanced at Steve from the corner of her eye. "I know you believe what you're doing is right." Tony swooped down and carefully dropped Natasha to the ground before landing just behind Vision. "But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

Rhodey fell just beside Tony, dropping off T'Challa as Spider-Man swung in from behind. Everly's stomach sunk as her eyes flicked between the six people standing before her, most of whom she considered family. Vision gradually lowered himself to the concrete and a deafening silence consumed everyone.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked from where he stood beside Everly.

"We fight." Steve answered as he stepped forward. Everly hesitated and sucked in a deep breath before following after him. The opposite group stepped forward in return. Everyone's pace quickened as the gap between them closed until they'd all fallen into a full sprint. Stark and Rhodey had taken to the sky along with Vision. Sam's wings extended from his pack and he leapt into the air, soaring over Everly's head. Wanda raised herself into the air as well, red wisps circling her hands.

T'Challa collided with Bucky and Tony slammed his fist down onto Steve's shield  
T'Challa collided with Bucky and Tony slammed his fist down onto Steve's shield. Clint fired an arrow toward Vision, who blocked it with a transparent shield. Rhodey chased after Sam and Everly ducked to avoid them as they whooshed by. Natasha flung Scott to the ground and Wanda tossed crates and cars at Spider-Man who swung overhead.

Everly watched with wide eyes, dodging and kicking anyone who came near. She couldn't help but pull each of her punches, not able to bring herself to really fight any of them. Natasha jumped her from behind, catching Everly entirely off guard. She cranked her arm around and drove a knee into her back.

Everly cringed and dove forward, freeing herself of Nat's hold before rolling to her feet. She spun on her heel to face the flaming haired woman, meeting her eyes. Natasha gripped her batons a bit tighter and lunged forward, kicking a leg out. Everly jumped backward and swung her fist, only for Natasha to duck just on time. She grabbed onto Nat's arm and flipped her around, pinning her to the ground. Natasha groaned and squirmed a bit in Everly's hold as a grin crawled over her face.

"We're still friends right?" She breathed.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Everly retorted. She gasped when Nat grabbed onto her head, pulling her closer just as Rhodey fired a blast at her. It just barely missed her and she stared down amusedly at Natasha. "Thanks."

Nat wrapped her legs around Everly's arms and twisted around, tossing her aside. Everly bounced to her feet and shot an arm out to catch a taser-tipped arrow just before it reached Natasha. Nat smirked and hesitated before kicking a leg out again, though it froze in mid air, a red haze surrounding it. Everly turned around to see Wanda, hands held out in front of her as she threw Natasha through the air.

"You were pulling your punches." Wanda said plainly before hurrying off. Everly huffed, looking to where Natasha was dragging herself off the ground.


	71. Civil War

Everly's legs burned as she hurled herself forward, slamming into T'Challa just before he could sink his claws into Bucky's throat. She watched as he effortlessly sprung to his feet, his chest heaving as he turned to face her. Though she couldn't see his face through the panther mask, she could picture the anger engraved into his features. She stepped sideways, planting herself between he and Bucky, who was hauling himself off of the ground. 

T'Challa leapt into the air and spun around, kicking her square in the chest. She stumbled backward and moved toward him once more when he was suddenly tossed across the runway, smashing into a trailer. Everly groaned and blew a bit of hair from her face as she looked to Wanda, who seemed to be saving all of their bacon. 

"I had it." Bucky breathed as she helped him to his feet. 

"I know." She scoffed, shaking her head before hurrying off to the next person. 

As her feet pounded against the concrete, a blast landed directly before her. She skidded to a stop and looked into the sky just as Tony clattered to the ground. He held out a palm to her, but hesitated to fire a second time.

"Please, stop this." He said, his tone laced with a heartbreaking desperation. She stood a bit straighter and uncurled her fists as she stared at the glowing eye-slits of his mask. She wished there was some way to make him understand.

"I can't." She whispered. To her surprise, he lowered his arm back at his side and stood there a few moments more, as if instead waiting for her to make a move. She looked at him oddly, her face scrunched up in confusion as he slowly stepped away. Her eyes grew wide when she heard the repulsers firing up, though he quickly aimed into the sky above her. He flew into the air once again as Sam soared by overhead and she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

Everly quickly ducked behind cover when a few stray blasts whizzed by her head. She flinched as Steve appeared beside her, Bucky sliding up on her opposite side.

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky hurried, his chest heaving. Everly glanced back at Steve who looked into the sky.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision, you get to the jet." She frowned.

"No, you get to the jet." Sam returned through their earpieces. "Both of you!" Steve met Everly's eyes and his brow creased with worry. "The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." Clint added. Steve couldn't peel his eyes away from the woman before him, who smiled sadly.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." She said quietly. He shook his head in retaliation.

"You're coming too." 

"Steve, you-"

"I wasn't asking." He interrupted. She paused and rose a challenging brow, peeking at Bucky behind her. He directed his gaze back to the fighting and she sighed.

"All right, Sam. What's the plan?" She asked, her eyes still locked onto Steve's. His face softened in the slightest as she spoke.

"We need a diversion. Something big."

"I got something kinda big." Scott added. "But I can't hold it very long." Steve and Bucky exchanged a look and Everly shifted in place, readying herself to run. "On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me." 

"I'm sorry. What?" Everly questioned, blinking a few times.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked.

"I do it all the time." Lang answered simply. "I mean, once." Everly ran a nervous hand through her hair. "In a lab. Then I passed out."

She turned around and poked her head over the top of her cover, waiting anxiously for the signal. A few seconds of nothing passed before her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. Scott had become huge, gigantic. He latched onto Rhodey's foot as he flew by and held him in place with ease. Rhodes looked like a toy in comparison to the giant man.

"Holy shit." She gaped in amazement. 

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said slowly, staring up at Scott in awe.

"Way to go, Tic Tac." Sam exclaimed. Scott tossed Rhodey aside and Spider-Man jumped into the air to stop him.

Steve, Bucky, and Everly took off toward the quinjet while everyone else was preoccupied with Scott. His slow footsteps echoed through the airport as if he were godzilla. She peeked over her shoulder to see him position himself between them and T'Challa. She was suddenly even happier to have him on their side.

"You wanna get to them, you gotta go through me." Scott's menacing voice carried through the air and T'Challa skidded to a stop. Clint hurried over and started firing arrows at the black panther. Everly finally looked ahead of her once again, though she was overcome with the guilt of leaving their teammates behind.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott shouted. Everly's eyes widened as the tower beside the hangar began to crumble, a cloud of dust filling the air as it slowly fell. She pushed herself harder, her claves burning as her feet somehow sped up a bit more. Just before it reached the ground, a wave of red magic slipped beneath it, catching the building in the air. They spun around to see Wanda, cringing as she struggled to hold it in place. A pain-filled cry rang out as they continued running and the building continued its descent once more.

Crumbling pieces clattered to the concrete ground, Steve and Bucky just slipping through on time before the entrance was blocked. Everly dove forward, barely rolling to safety on the other side. She coughed through the dust as she dragged herself off the ground. She stumbled over to Steve and looked up to see Natasha standing before them, the quinjet so painfully close.

"You're not going to stop." She sighed. Steve shook his head lightly and a deep breath slipped past Everly's lips.

"You know I can't." He replied. Natasha shifted her weight from hip to hip and raised her fist toward them.

"I'm gonna regret this." She mumbled. Everly watched with wide eyes, flinching when the pulse of electricity whizzed straight past all of them. She frowned, spinning around to see T'Challa on the ground as he fought the shock. "Go."

The trio hesitated only a second before running for the quinjet. Natasha fired another pulse at T'Challa once he'd finally scraped himself off of the ground.

They all climbed inside and Steve slipped into the driver's seat. Everly stood by the window, watching as the ground grew further away, the fight a distant memory. She cocked a hip and frowned as a gray figure appeared between the clouds.

"Steve..." She called. 

He turned around and his jaw clenched when he spotted the incoming metal man. Tony appeared beside Rhodes, and the pair were slowly but surely gaining on the quinjet. Sam slipped between the clouds next, shooting a few small missiles at Rhodey. A yellow beam pierced the sky and Sam rolled aside to dodge, though Rhodes wasn't so lucky. Everly gasped, pressing her hands to the cold glass as the beam struck the glowing arc-reactor on his chest. She watched in horror as he went limp and began to fall from the sky. He spiraled out of control, a trail of smoke following him toward the ever approaching ground. Stark immediately changed course, now speeding after his helpless friend. Her stomach dropped as he did and she flinched when he slammed into the ground, a cloud of dust encircling him.

"No." She whispered as they slowly disappeared from view.

What must have been an hour had passed and Everly peered down at her hands, unable to pry the image of a motionless Rhodey from her mind. The mountains sprawled across the landscape before them were sprinkled with snow. A few snowflakes melted against the windshield of the quinjet, the wind blowing the water droplets away

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked quietly from his seat beside her. Steve still sat in the driver's seat before them and he visibly stiffened. He remained silent for a moment and Everly's eyes flicked up to him, awaiting his answer.

He sighed. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it." Everly scoffed and shook her head lightly.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky added. She switched her gaze to him and her heart sunk as he hung his head.

"What you did all those years, it wasn't you." She replied sadly, wishing with everything she had that she could take away his pain. "You didn't have a choice." 

"I know." He continued staring out the window until he finally brought himself to look her in the eye. "But I did it."

~~~

Finally, they'd landed. Everly pressed a hand against the freezing window and a chill ran down her spine. She stepped away and spun around to see Bucky holding an assault rifle out to her. She hesitated, looking between him and the gun before taking it from his grasp and managing the smallest of smiles, unable to force a 'thank you' from her lips.

He moved to stand beside Steve, waiting as the back of the jet slowly fell open. Everly lingered just behind them, cringing at the icy wind that raked through her hair. None of them moved an inch, it was as if the cold had frozen their feet in place. Steve smiled and peered down at his shoes.

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" He asked, turning to Bucky. Everly let out a small laugh as she glanced between the two.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Buck returned, a smile spilling across his lips. Though she had no idea what they were talking about, Everly couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing them both happy warmed her heart despite the freezing air that nipped at her cheeks.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Steve chuckled. Bucky's smile only grew and he nodded.

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores." Steve answered, staring straight out into the snow. "You called her Dot."

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now." Bucky said, shaking his head lightly.

"So are we, pal." Steve smirked, patting Buck on the shoulder. Everly snickered. 

She wished the moment would never end  
She wished the moment would never end. She wished that they weren't about to walk into that base with a bunch of killing machines. She wished the Avengers were still a team and that everything was fine. But that fact was, things were about as far from fine as possible.

They walked down the ramp of the jet and slowly approached the metal doors hidden in the icy mountainside. Everly shivered as the wind blew through her hair, a few snowflakes landing on her eyelashes. Her fingers tightened around the gun in her hands and her jaw clenched at the sight of the doors which were left open. A single set of fresh footprints lead up to the doors, but none came back out.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours." Steve said over the howling wind.

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky returned as they headed inside. 

The three made their way through the compound and took the elevator all the way down. Everly's heart raced as she scanned her surroundings, her chest feeling heavy. Everything was so horrifyingly familiar. She could almost sense Bucky's uneasiness as well. Steve glanced over to her and frowned at her visibly uncomfortable state. The lights on the ceiling reflected off of the concrete walls of the narrow corridors, making her feel as though she was trapped. Bucky lead the way, and Steve was between them as they slowly started up a short staircase. Her stomach leapt to her throat at a loud noise from behind them. They all spun around and Steve dragged her behind his shield which he held out in front of them. Bucky remained on the step above, aiming in the direction of the noise. The heavy metal doors at the end of the hallway cried out at the pressure pulling them apart.

"You ready?" Steve asked quietly, tightening his grip on the shield.

"Yeah." Bucky returned as he stared down the sights of his gun. 

The creaking doors grew louder until finally they were pried apart. Everly frowned at the Iron Man suit on the opposite side. His fingers were wrapped around the doors and the glowing eyes pierced through darkness of the dimly lit room. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried as he slowly stepped into the hall. Steve lowered his shield a bit and Tony's helmet folded itself away.

"You seem a little defensive." He said as he drew nearer, the soft whirring of his suit and the clanking of his boots being the only sound to flood the corridor. Everly stood up straight and Steve moved toward Stark, though Bucky kept his gun trained on the new arrival.

"It's been a long day." Steve replied suspiciously.

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you." Tony peered at Bucky annoyedly, his voice bouncing off the cold walls.

"Then why are you here?" Everly asked, raising a questioning brow.

"Could be your story's not so crazy." Stark said, his eyes exploring the corridor. Her face softened and she watched as he gradually closed the gap between them. It took a lot for Tony Stark to admit he was wrong.

"Maybe." Steve hurried, still not sure whether or not Tony was to be trusted.

"Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way." Everly smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve retorted. Tony scoffed and Steve finally lowered the shield to his side. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." He looked to the top of the staircase once again to see Bucky still aiming at him. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me." He groaned. "There's a truce here. You can drop..." Steve held a hand out to his friend. Bucky looked between them oddly and slowly lowered his rifle.


	72. Divided We Fall

As they cautiously walked through the halls, Everly took in her surroundings. Her heart skipped as they passed a large room whose walls were vertical metal bars, benches lining the interior. She glanced at Bucky, who seemed a bit dazed as he directed his eyes to the floor. They continued deeper into the labyrinth of corridors. 

She slowed to a stop before a heavy metal door, a sliver of light spilling into the darkness through the barely open door. She drew in a shaky breath and pressed her hand to the metal, pushing it gently open. A sick feeling arose in her stomach at the sight of the familiar room. Steve turned back and frowned as he slowly made his way over. He stood beside her, sending a questioning glance her way. She pushed the door open further and it creaked, the old cobwebs falling away from where they'd formed in the doorway. The light from the hall shone on a pair of metal shackles in the far corner and a lump formed in her throat. Steve's confused expression melted away and his lips parted slightly as he looked again into the room. Realization flashed across his features and he tried to speak, but couldn't manage any words.

Everly broke from her trance and cleared her throat, forcing herself to stand a bit straighter as she turned to leave. Steve lingered a few seconds more, staring sadly into the dark room.

"I got heat signatures." Tony's voice sliced through the eerie silence as he turned the corner into an open room. Bucky followed behind him, Everly next, and Steve behind her.

"How many?" Steve asked as he quickened his pace.

"Uh, one." Tony answered. Everly's eyes wandered the wide open room which was illuminated only by the cone of light that spilled in from the hallway. 

As they stepped further inside, a few machines whirred to life. Five large tubes came into view, lights flicking on inside of each. Everly's eyes widened slightly. A person could barely be seen through the fog within each chamber. They pressed further into the odd room until a voice filled their ears.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." Everly immediately recognized the voice to be Zemo. She frowned and walked slowly over to one of the tubes where inside, a man sat motionless with a bullet hole in his head. They were all dead. "Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky mumbled as he shifted awkwardly in place, switching his gun between each of the dead soldiers.

"I'm grateful to them though. They brought you here." Everly froze, her hands curling into fists. This had been his plan all along. Another light flicked on, revealing Zemo behind a glass wall. Tony aimed a fist at him and Steve instinctually flung his shield, though it bounced straight back into his hands. "Please, Captain." Zemo continued calmly as more lights switched on around them. "The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR 100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you could Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve said as he stepped closer, stopping just before the glass.

"I've thought about nothing else for over a year." Zemo returned, no longer bothering with the speakers. Everly's frown deepened. "I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." He chuckled. Everly cocked her head aside questioningly. "How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian." Steve said plainly. Everly's expression faltered and her eyes flicked between he and Zemo. "Is that what this is about?"

He shook his head. "Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." 

"You lost someone?" Everly guessed. Zemo's gaze briefly flicked to her before falling back onto the soldier before him. 

"I lost everyone." His eyes began to fill with tears. "And so will you." He reached beside him and clicked a button, Everly peered at the small screen that switched on just before her. Steve made his way over to stand beside her. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within?" Steve quickly turned back to face Zemo. He'd purposely pitted them against one another. "That's dead. Forever."

Tony slowly made his way over to the screen and stared at Steve oddly. "I know that road." He breathed. He glanced down at the date and his heart skipped. "What is this?" He yelled. Zemo remained silent, but watched intently.

They all returned their attention to the screen just as a car smashed into the light pole. Everly's eyes grew wide in realization and she looked to Tony in fear. He knitted his eyebrows together and took a step closer when a motorcycle pulled up behind the crushed car. Though the footage was blurry, it was easy to tell who the stranger was as he swung his leg over the bike and started toward the car, his metal arm glinting in the light. Everly watched Tony worriedly, unable to bring herself to focus on the screen. She hated herself for not telling him. She wanted to blurt it out before he had to see with his own eyes. Bucky kept his gaze trained on the floor.

"Help my wife." A gray haired Howard pleaded as he climbed out of the busted car. Everly slipped a hand over her mouth and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Please. Help." The Winter Soldier latched onto his hair, cranking his head back to meet his eyes. Howard paused, blood trickling from his nose. "Sergeant Barnes?" Everly shook her head lightly and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Howard!" Maria cried from the passenger seat. Tony's expression had fallen to one of anger and sadness as he slowly looked up at Bucky standing a few feet from them. Bucky hesitantly peeked up from his rifle. Everly flinched as the Winter Soldier smashed his metal hand repeatedly into Howard's face until he went limp and fell to the ground. Pain flickered through Tony's reddened eyes as he watched the soldier murder his parents. His entire life he'd believed the lie that their deaths were a freak accident. "Howard!"

The Winter Soldier latched onto the collar of Howard's shirt and dragged him back over to the car, propping his head against the steering wheel. Everly felt sick and her heart had sunken to her feet. The soldier walked around the car and stopped at the passenger door, reaching his hand through the busted window. He curled his fingers around Maria's throat and she gasped as he choked the life out of her, his cold, emotionless eyes staring blankly ahead of him. After a bit, he finally released his grip and strode over to the camera, pointing his gun and firing. The footage went black and Everly's wide eyes met Tony's. He slowly turned to Bucky and lunged forward, though Steve stopped him just on time.

"No, Tony." He hurried. Tony turned back to look at Steve with a lost look in his eyes. He glanced down at the hand latched onto his arm, then back to his friend. 

"Did you know?" He whispered. Steve hesitated, thinking over his answer carefully.

"We didn't know it was him." He answered quietly. Tony's eyes flicked once again to Everly, a look of realization and betrayal crossing his face. 

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers." He growled. "Did you know?"

"Yes." Tony instantly shoved him away, taking a few steps backward. He turned his gaze back to the screen and nodded lightly. Everly jumped as he backhanded Steve, his helmet piecing itself back together. Bucky quickly raised his gun, only for it to be shot from his hands. He swung a fist out, though Tony easily caught it in his own.

"Tony." Everly hurried as she stepped toward him. Without bothering to turn around, he held a hand out behind him and fired a blast at her. She jumped aside just on time to dodge it, her eyes widening in fear. He and Bucky continued fighting and Stark finally managed to pin him to the floor. Steve hurled his shield at Tony, causing him to miss Bucky's face when he fired another blast.

Steve rammed his shield into Tony's chest and he slid backward, flying again toward Steve. Tony slammed into him, the clang of metal bouncing off the walls. Everly spun around and jumped as a blue glowing restraint clasped around her wrists. She drove a foot into Tony's chest and he stumbled backward, quickly returning to fighting Bucky. Everly groaned in frustration as she tried with all her might to break free of the cuffs. She watched with wide eyes as the metal supports in the room began to crumble, each knocking the next one over like dominoes. She smashed the cuffs against the railing behind her a few times until they finally fell away from her wrists. She dove out of the way just on time to avoid a crashing pile of debris. Everyone else jumped out of the way and Bucky looked to Steve worriedly.

"Get out of here!" Steve shouted. Everly squinted through the settling dust and her eyes finally landed on Tony, who was trapped beneath a metal pillar. He grunted as he shoved it aside and flew after Bucky. He fired a blast at the retreating soldier and Everly slipped between them. His repulsers fired up once more and he hovered just before her.

"It wasn't him, Tony." She said, her chest heaving. "HYDRA had control of his mind."

"Move!" He yelled. Her feet remained planted firmly in place and she stood a bit taller. He flew past her and she just barely latched onto his leg. Steve ran up behind her, smashing his shield into the repulser on Tony's foot. He finally broke free of her hold and clattered to the ground, his boot sparking. Steve rushed toward him again, but skidded to a stop when Tony sliced a laser through the ceiling above, bringing it crashing down between them.

Everly looked up to see Bucky climbing the platforms lining the walls of the circular room leading all the way up to the surface. Sunlight spilled in through the wide open hangar door above. Everly started climbing after him, knowing that's exactly where Tony was headed next. He flew past her and fired at Bucky, only for Steve to jump between them. The blast bounced back and hit Tony, slamming him against the wall.

She continued climbing and her heart sunk when she looked up to see the heavy door slam shut, showering them all in a horrible darkness only pierced by a few flickering lights. Tony shot back past her and she snatched up a metal pole beside her.

She cringed as she swung with all her might. He was knocked to the platform she stood on and she let the pole slip from her fingers to the distant ground. She stood before him as he dragged himself to his feet, his shoulders slumped in the slightest. He hesitated before swinging at her, though she ducked beneath his fist. He fired a pulse at her chest which sent her falling to the concrete floor.

The impact knocked the wind from her lungs and she struggled to take a breath. Her chest ached as a cough tore through her throat, a metallic taste filling her mouth. She looked back up to see Tony, Bucky, and Steve falling toward her. Bucky and Tony landed on separate platforms near the ground and Steve landed a few feet from her. She rolled over, wincing in pain as Steve stumbled to his feet. His chest heaved as he stared up at Tony.

"This isn't gonna change what happened." He breathed.

"I don't care." Tony returned, his voice wavering. "He killed my mom." He launched himself at Steve, delivering a heavy blow to his face. 

The two continued fighting as Everly slowly pushed herself off from the cold floor. She stumbled toward them, catching Tony's metal fist as he drew it back to swing once more. He threw his other arm back, his elbow connecting with her sore ribs. She coughed again, each breath harder to manage than the last. Tony eventually pinned Steve to the floor, punching him again and again. Bucky dropped out of nowhere, bringing the edge of Steve's shield down on Stark's back. Tony rolled aside, firing a blast at Bucky who blocked it with the shield. Tony jumped to his feet and Buck tossed the shield to Steve, each of them taking turns plowing their fists into Tony's face. Everly blinked a few times in an attempt to calm the spinning world around her. She didn't know what to do, or how to make the fighting stop. She couldn't bring herself to properly fight him either. Tony had every right to be mad no matter how badly it sucked for the rest of them.

He threw Steve backward where he collided with the wall before falling to the ground. Bucky continued fighting Tony however, delivering a punch straight into his chest. Stark stumbled back and Bucky lunged forward, pressing his head against the wall behind him. He shouted as his metal fingers dug into Tony's chest piece, clamping around the reactor in his chest. Everly moved toward them just as Stark shot a blast from the reactor and Bucky fell to his knees. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the metal stump his arm had been reduced to, blown clean off. Tony stepped forward, firing another blast at his back, sending him rolling across the ground.

He started toward her motionless friend once more and Everly hurried to plant herself between them, wiping the blood from beneath her nose.

"Please, Tony." She sputtered, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. He swung at her once more and she stumbled off to the side. "I'm not gonna fight you." She said quietly. "But I can't let you kill him." He stepped closer again and slammed a fist into her gut. She doubled over and gasped. Tony spun her around, wrapping an arm around her throat, the other hand holding his arm in place. Everly tried to pry his hands away, her knees feeling as if they would cave beneath her. She waited anxiously for him to squeeze tighter, knowing he could take her life right then and there. To her surprise, he simply held her in place.

"And I can't let him live." He whispered, pressing a palm to the center of her back. Her eyes widened and she fought a bit harder, panic finally setting in. The second he fired she went limp in his arms, though he kept her upright. He slowly lowered her to the ground, hesitating only a second before stepping over her to where Bucky laid on the concrete.

Steve finally fought to stand and his eyes flicked between both friends laying on the freezing ground. He looked from Everly to Tony and his face contorted in anger. He lurched forward, smashing his shield into Tony's face, pinning him against the wall as he delivered punch after punch.

"You can't beat him hand to hand." FRIDAY's accented voice echoed through Tony's ears, the screen inside his helmet flickering more with each blow.

"Analyze his fight pattern." Tony groaned.

"Scanning... Countermeasures ready." Just as she spoke the words, Tony shot a hand out, catching the shield before it collided with his face once more.

"Let's kick his ass." He blasted the shield away and sent another into Steve's chest, sending him flying backwards. Tony flew toward him and the fight continued. He fired yet another blast at Steve's gut and the soldier crumpled over, falling to his knees. Tony slowly stepped toward him.

Steve panted and his head tipped back to look at Stark as he approached. "He's my friend."

"So was I." Tony shot back, punching him twice in the face before throwing him against the wall. Steve coughed, and rolled to his belly. "Stay down. Final warning." Steve winced in pain, using the wall to help himself to his feet. He held his fists out in front of him as is chest heaved, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I could do this all day." 

Tony aimed a palm to him and the repulsor began firing up when a hand latched onto his ankle from behind. He spun around, driving his foot into Bucky's face. Steve rushed up behind him and lifted Tony into the air, slamming him back down to the ground. He straddled Tony's chest, continually barreling his fists into his face. Steve snatched the shield from beside him and began smashing that into Stark's face until finally the helmet shattered to pieces. He lifted the shield above his head once more and Tony threw his hands out to block his face. Steve brought the shield down directly onto the arc reactor, the blue light flickered before fading away. 

Tony gasped, his eyes wide as his arms clattered to his sides. They stared at each other for a few seconds, each of them exhausted. Steve rolled off of him dragged himself to his feet, plucking the shield from Tony's chest before slipping it onto his arm. He slowly turned around, taking one final look at his battered friend before helping Bucky to stand. He walked over to Everly next, scooping her up in his arms. Her head hung from the cradle of his arms, her entire body limp.

"That shield doesn't belong to you." Tony breathed from where he still sat on the ground. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Steve paused, letting the shield fall to his feet before leaving. In doing so, he also left behind a piece of himself.


	73. I'll Be There

Tony walked slowly alongside Rhodey who struggled with his every step. Rhodey's fingers were wrapped tightly around the bar next to him, the other hand perched on Tony's shoulder using him for balance. The devices strapped around his legs produced a low mechanical whir as he moved. Tony watched sadly at his friend's struggle.

"I mean, Evelyn's managed for what? 70 years?" Rhodey scoffed in return, shaking his head lightly as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. Tony shrugged. "It's just a first pass."

"Yeah." Rhodes mumbled, his brows creased with concentration.

"Give me some feedback, anything you think of. Shock absorption, lateral movement. Cup holder?"

"You may want to think about some AC down in-" Rhodey stumbled forward, barely catching himself before his face hit the ground. Tony shot his arms out to grab his friend.

"Let's go. I'll give you a hand." He said as he grabbed onto Rhodey's arm.

"No. Don't help me." He hurried, scooting around so that he was sitting. A silence settled between them and he shook his head. "138." Tony rose a questioning brow from where he knelt beside him. "138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could have been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And yeah, this sucks. This is, uh... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. I don't think." He sighed and smiled up at his friend, who outstretched a hand toward him. Rhodey groaned, wincing as Tony dragged him to his feet. 

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Rhodes nodded. There was a knock on the glass door across the room and they both turned to see an older man holding a package in his shaking hands, a FedEx truck parked behind him.

"Are you Tony..." He double checked the box. "Stank?"

"Yes," Rhodey replied, pointing to his friend. "This is Tony Stank. You're in the right place." A smile crept across his lips as he slowly turned around. "Thank you for that." Tony looked at him amusedly. "Never dropping that by the way." He finished as he stumbled away. "'Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom.'" Tony scratched his head and couldn't help but laugh.

He collected the package and came back inside, plopping down in his office. He pulled the tape from the box and opened the cardboard flaps, plucking a sealed envelope from within, with only his name written across the front. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the note out, leaning back in his chair with a sigh as his eyes scanned the page.

'Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the Army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords. I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us... if you need me... I'll be there.'

Tony set the letter on the table beside him and grabbed the box once again, tipping it so that the remaining contents would spill onto the desk before him. An old flip phone fell out and he scoffed, letting the box fall to the floor.

"Priority call from Secretary Ross." FRIDAY said. Tony glanced at his office phone then back to the flip phone. "There's been a breach at the Raft prison."

"Yeah, put him through." He replied, rolling his chair closer and pressing a button.

"Tony, we have a problem." Ross hurried.

"Uh, please hold."

"No, don't." He warned as Tony pressed the button again, cutting him off.

~~~

Steve slowly walked toward where Bucky sat atop a gurney, a black sleeve covering the exposed wires of what remained of his metal arm. He plunged his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed, peeking at the open chamber behind him.

"You sure about this?"

Bucky shook his head lightly, offering a sad smile. "I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody."

"It is time." One of the doctors said quietly as he glanced between the pair. Steve met Bucky's eyes just as he slipped off of the gurney and headed toward the glass tube. He stepped inside and let out a shaky breath as the doctor gently pulled a strap across his chest. The tube shut and Bucky's eyes fluttered closed when a burst of freezing air consumed his every inch. 

Steve peered at his shoes as he walked down the hall, stopping in front of a closed door. He drew in a deep breath a reached for the handle, pushing the door open and slowly stepping inside. His face softened at the sight of Everly laying in the Wakandan hospital bed, a beeping monitor beside her. She was propped up on her side as to not disturb the stitches on her back. An entirely new device crawled up the length of her spine, the previous one having been destroyed by Tony. He shuffled over to her beside and scooted a chair closer. He sat down and took her hand in his, gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand. He stared sadly at her closed eyelids, waiting for them to fly open and a smile to spill across her face.

"I have to go." He said quietly, as if afraid he would wake her. A part of him expected a response other than the steady mechanical beeping of the monitor. He shook his head lightly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek as his eyes threatened to spill tears.

~~~

Everly frowned as she struggled to squish the foam ball in her palm. Her face scrunched up in concentration and she bit the inside of her lip. Her hand continued to tremble and her fingers refused to squeeze tighter despite her best efforts. She sighed in frustration and tossed the orange ball across the room where it rolled to a stop on the shiny floor.

"What? That was good." Shuri said as she stepped closer.

"No it wasn't." Everly groaned, staring annoyedly down at her shaking hands. 

Shuri laughed and folded her arms over her chest. "It will take some time, but you'll get it." She finished with a smile before turning back to what she had been working on. Everly huffed and stood from where she sat, her knees nearly collapsing beneath her. She caught herself on the countertop beside her and drew in a deep breath before trying again. Walking she could usually manage, though there were occasionally a few bumps in the road. Her feet felt heavier than she remembered. She took a few cautious steps forward and stood a bit straighter before leaving.

Everly walked all the way back to her room, only tripping once or twice. She froze in front of the door, her trembling hand hovering just above of the handle. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, but couldn't twist it. A frown fell over her face. Everly's arm fell back at her side and her face contorted in anger. She threw her shoulder into the door and it flung open, slamming against the interior wall. She blew a bit of hair from her face and stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind her.


	74. Thanos is Coming

"Slow down, slow down. I'll spell it out for you." Tony said as he walked alongside Pepper. People jogged and biked through the park all around them, the warm sun high in the crystal clear sky.

"You're totally rambling."

"No, I'm not." He argued.

"You lost me."

Tony tied the sweatshirt of his jogging suit over his shoulders. "Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you've gotta pee?"

"Yeah." Pepper nodded.

"Okay. And then you're like, 'Oh, my God. There's no bathrooms. What am I gonna do? Oh someone's watching.'" He continued, waving his hands through the air.

"Right. And then you wake up and in real life you actually have to pee." She agreed, peering over at him. 

"Yes." Tony said, grateful that she understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Everybody has that." Pepper returned, her ponytail bouncing with each step.

"Right, that's the point I'm trying to make." He said excitedly, slowing to a stop. "Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real." He met her eyes and she tried to push away the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh what was his name?" He closed his eyes, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Right." Pepper nodded slowly.

"Morgan! Morgan." Tony blurted.

"So you woke up-"

"Naturally."

"And thought that we were..." She narrowed her eyes.

"Expecting." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Yes?"

"No."

"I had a dream about it. It was so real." He hurried.

"If you wanted to have a kid..." She stepped toward him and untied the sweater over his shoulders, tapping her finger against the glowing triangle on his chest. "You wouldn't have done that." She finished, cocking a hip.

Tony raised his eyebrows and tapped it himself. "I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles." Pepper stared at the man before her in disbelief.

"You're not helping your case, okay?"

"No, this is detachable." He defended. "It's not a-"

"You don't need that."

"I know, I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us... and future usses and that's it." He took a step closer and Pepper's eyes flicked between his. "Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Instead of, you know..."

"Shirts?" She smiled.

"You know me so well."

Pepper sighed and her gaze wandered the bustling park. "God."

"You finish all my sentences."

She turned to look him in the eye once more. "You should have shirts in your closet."

"Yeah." He said slowly. "You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston." Pepper laughed as he took her hand in his and messed gently with her ring. "Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."

"Yes."

"I will." He leaned forward, catching her lips in a kiss. "Thank you."

A whooshing noise came from behind them, followed by an unfamiliar voice. "Tony Stark." They both quickly turned to see a red-cape clad man walking toward them. A hole was opened up in the sky behind him, sparks spinning around its edge. Through the hole was a busted staircase and a dimly lit room, suggesting that it was instead a portal of some sort.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." He demanded. Tony stared at the stranger in confusion, not quite knowing what to think. Pepper's eyes grew wide and she latched onto his arm which still rested atop her shoulder. "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets to something?" Tony asked, his brows furrowed as he held a hand out toward the stranger.

"We need your help." Strange answered. "It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

"And who's 'we?'" Tony shot back. His face softened when Bruce walked up behind the doctor, worry etched into his features.

"Hey, Tony."

Stark blinked a few times. "Bruce." He said, almost questioning whether or not he was really there. After Sokovia, hulk had hopped in a jet a disappeared without a trace.

"Pepper." Banner greeted quietly as he moved toward them.

"Hi." She said softly, her eyes raking him over.

"You okay?" Tony asked when Bruce came to a stop just before them. He took a single step forward and engulfed his friend in a hug. Tony hesitantly wrapped his arms around Banner, a man he thought perhaps they'd never see again.

Despite Pepper's pleading protests, Tony followed them back through the sparking portal. Seeing Bruce was all the convincing it really took.

Tony propped his chin up with his hand where he sat on the floral-print couch. A single lamp loomed beside him, illuminating the room in a warm yellow color. Banner stood just before the grand, wooden staircase. Tony watched the man before him intently, listening to his every word. He'd learned his name to be Wong, a friend of the wizard's.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing." Wong explained. "Then... boom" He waved his hands around and the small galaxy before him burst, waves of pink and purple swimming through the star filled sky. A few colored stones appeared, all glowing faintly as they slowly spun around one another. "The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." 

"Space." Doctor Strange said as the blue stone shone a little brighter. The red stone lit up next. "Reality." Then the purple and orange. "Power. Soul." Tony drew in a deep breath as the yellow stone moved forward. That one, he recognized. "Mind." Doctor Strange peered down at the necklace that hung against his chest. "And Time." He moved his hands in front of him in opposite directions and the necklace opened, a bright green light spilling out from within.

"Tell me his name again." Tony said, his eyes flicking to Bruce as he stood from the couch.

"Thanos." Banner hurried. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki." Tony froze. "The attack on New York, that's him."

"This is it." He whispered, realization overcoming him. So long ago, Wanda had shown him the horrors of what would come. A part of him didn't believe it. "What's our timeline?" He stepped backwards and started toward a metal pot beside the staircase.

"No telling." Bruce answered. "He has the Power and Space stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe." Tony ran a hand down his face and leaned the other on the large pot, beginning to stretch out his legs. "If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony-"

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Strange finished, eyeing Stark.

"Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of?'" He remarked.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Strange shot back.

"Is that what it is?" The cape on his back reached out on its own accord, slapping Tony on the arm. He flinched, slowly turning around and staring at Strange in disbelief. He took a step closer and glared at the man before him. "I'm going to allow that." He sighed, a silence overcoming the room. "If Thanos needs all six why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?" He questioned, nodding toward the Time Stone around Strange's neck.

"No can do." The doctor shook his head.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong added, arms folded behind his back.

"And I swore off dairy, but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me so..." Tony retorted, cut off by Stephen Strange.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts."

"Not bad." Tony shrugged.

"A bit chalky."

"A Hunk a Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite." Wong said, glancing between the two. 

"That's a thing?" Banner frowned from beside him.

"Whatever." Tony began. "Point is, things change."

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Stephen argued, his serious expression never faltering.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Thanos couldn't collect all six stones if there were only five.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Strange replied calmly.

"What is your job exactly?" Tony asked abruptly. "Besides making balloon animals."

Stephen hesitated, the smallest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "Protecting your reality, douchebag." Tony continued glaring as Bruce stepped forward.

"Okay, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone and we have to find him now."

Tony cringed, cocking a hip as he folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, that's the thing."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline." Tony shrugged.

Banner's eyes widened slightly. "What?" He exclaimed as Stark brushed past him. "Tony, you lost another super bot?"

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision then?" Strange asked. Tony's feet froze in place and he peered down at the floor boards, a lump forming in his throat.

"Shit." He whispered to himself. He hesitated. "Probably Steve Rogers."

"Oh, great." Strange groaned.

"Maybe. But..." Tony sighed and directed his gaze to the wall. Bruce walked up behind him, his face plastered with confusion.

"Call him." He said simply. Tony spun back around to meet his friend's eyes.

"It's not that easy." He hurried. Banner's frown deepened. "God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?"

"No."

"The Avengers broke up." Tony blurted. "We're toast." Bruce looked at him oddly.

"Broke up?" He repeated. "Like a band? Like- like the Beatles?"

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Banner stared at Stark in disbelief.

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Tony sighed and his jaw clenched. He turned back around and moved toward the corner of the room, plucking something from his pocket.

"Flip phone." He groaned as he flicked it open. He scoffed, unable to peel his eyes away from the single name in the contacts list. His thumb hovered over the button but he frowned when a distant rumbling lightly shook the ground.

He turned back to the three as the rumbling grew louder, the objects on the walls beginning to rattle. They all appeared just as confused, turning to look out the stained glass doors. Car alarms filled the air and the silhouettes of fleeing people sped by. Tony sent Strange a worried look before heading toward the door.

~~~

Banner slowly walked down the dusty street as sirens rang in his ears. Cars were tossed about and the entire area was reduced to shambles. A deep breath slipped past his lips as he looked around at the destruction cause by just two of Thanos's men. Last he saw of Tony and Strange, they'd disappeared inside the flying space donut. He peered down at his shoes and frowned when a glint caught his eye from beneath the debris. He knelt down and picked up Tony's flip phone, blowing a bit of dust off of it. Cracks swam through the small front screen and he silently prayed that it still worked. He spun around to see a sparking portal opened up behind him, Wong stepping inside.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked curiously.

"The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded." He explained. "What will you do?"

Banner glanced back down at the phone in his hand. "I'm gonna make a call." He answered. Wong nodded and closed the portal, leaving Bruce standing in the middle of the street by himself. He huffed and flicked the phone open, clicking on the one name that popped up. Steve Rogers.


	75. The Mind Stone

"Now I thought we had a deal." Natasha groaned as the back door of the quinjet slowly closed. "Stay close, check in, don't take any chances." She spun around and started toward the front of the jet. Wanda sat beside an injured Vision and Sam in the pilot seat. Steve stood at the front staring into the back with his thumbs hooked on his belt.

"I'm sorry." Wanda apologized. "We just wanted time." Natasha plopped down in a chair and twisted around to look at Steve.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Home." Steve answered simply.

~~~

"Still no word from Vision?" Secretary Ross asked, his hologram pacing back and forth before Rhodey.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." Colonel Rhodes replied, shaking his head and shrugging.

"On a stolen quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals." Ross added, a hint of anger in his voice.

Rhodey scoffed. "You know, they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?"

"My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own."

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here." Ross paused and stepped closer.

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."

"That's right." Rhodey agreed, standing a bit taller as he folded his arms across his chest. "And I'm pretty sure I paid for that."

"You have second thoughts?" Ross rose a challenging brow.

"Not anymore."

The faint beeping acceptance of the security system drew both of the men's attention toward the doorway. Steve and Natasha strode in side-by-side, Wanda behind them. Vision followed, his arm wrapped over Sam's shoulder for support.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve greeted as he stopped in the doorway. The hologram of Ross moved toward them, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes flicked between them.

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha added confidently.

"The world's on fire." Ross began. "And you think all is forgiven?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness." Steve stated simply. "And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight." He took a single step closer. "And if you wanna stand in our way, we'll fight you too."

Ross turned back to face Rhodey. "Arrest them." He mumbled.

"All over it." He nodded before swiping the hologram away. A computer beeped somewhere deeper in the room and Rhodes huffed. "That's a court-martial." A grin fell over his face and he stepped forward, outstretching a hand toward Steve. "It's great to see you, Cap."

"You too, Rhodey." Steve smirked as he shook his hand. Natasha smiled and pulled Rhodey in for a hug, which he happily returned. He looked between each of them once more and his arms fell back to his sides.

"Wow. You guys..." He paused. "Really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple years."

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam remarked, eliciting a chuckle from Colonel Rhodes.

"Uh, I think you look great." Natasha spun on her heel and her eyes grew wide when they landed on Bruce Banner walking toward them. "Uh..." He laughed nervously as he played with his hands. "Yeah, I'm back."

"Hi, Bruce." Nat breathed. A silence settled across the room, one that nobody dared interrupt for a few seconds.

"Nat." 

"This is awkward." Sam whispered.

The conversation was soon moved to the living room area where Bruce paced anxiously behind Rhodey. Steve's gaze wandered the familiar room, finding it odd to be back. He glanced from person to person, his hand perched on his cocked hip.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes asked.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda added.

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?" Banner interrupted, his eyes falling to Nat.

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest."

Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion. "Who's Scott?"

"Ant-Man." Steve answered.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Rhodey nodded. "Okay look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not gonna stop until he gets... Vision's stone."

"Well then we have to protect it." Nat said as she stepped forward.

"No, we have to destroy it." Vision argued from where he stared out the window. He held a hand to his spear wound. "I've been giving a great deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition." He pushed away from the window and slowly started toward Wanda, their eyes locking onto one another's. "I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps..." Wanda's expression fell and a bit of fear flicked through her eyes. "It's molecular integrity could fail."

"Yeah, and you with it." She protested. "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision said softly.

"That's too high a price." Vision gently placed a hand on either side of Wanda's head.

"Only you have the power to pay it." She stepped out of his reach and turned away, her eyes beginning to water.

"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision explained, turning to the rest of the group.

"But it should." Steve added. "We don't trade lives, Vision."

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people?" He frowned. "Tell me, why is this any different?" Steve sighed.

"Because you might have a choice." Banner but in. Vision looked at him oddly. "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another." 

"Your saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda asked, cocking her head aside questioningly. Banner turned to face her.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" Natasha questioned.

"Not me, not here." Bruce answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just going to let you guys have your old rooms back." Rhodey hurried. Steve's gaze switched from the floor beneath his feet to the people standing before him. He drew in a deep breath.

"I know somewhere."


	76. The Noblest End

A smile crept across Everly's lips as the children around her giggled, running their tiny fingers through her long hair. A few young girls took turns twisting the locks into braids, something they'd been begging to do for the past week. A breath escaped her lips as her eyes wandered the bustling village around her. People went about their day per usual, sparing the occasional glance at Everly and the bouncing children. The sun warmed her cheeks and shone off of the lake's surface like a mirror, the smooth pebbles beneath the silky blue ripples hardly visible. 

Everly frowned when a large shadow skipped across the water. She peered into the sky to see a quinjet soaring overhead. Her gaze flicked toward the Wakandan palace where she made out Okoye and the guards escorting T'Challa, Bucky lingering behind them. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh, thank you girls. I have to- um. I gotta go." She said slowly, standing to her feet just as one of the children tied off a final braid. 

The quinjet touched down just outside of the towering palace and T'Challa stood ready to greet the visitors. Her pace quickened ever so slightly, a frown still plastered across her face. The jet's door fell slowly open and a group of seven stepped into the sunlight. Vision was the first she recognized and her eyes grew wide, her feet speeding up. She recognized Rhodey next, none other than Bruce Banner beside him. She thought she'd never see Bruce again after Sokovia. Sam and Wanda followed close behind and she couldn't help the grin that spilled across her lips. Her heart beat a bit faster when she recognized Natasha, whose hair had been colored blond and cut shorter. 

She didn't even need to see his face to know who the final man was. The group started toward the tower and stopped when they'd reached Bucky. Steve stepped forward, wrapping his friend in a hug. Everly finally made it up the grassy hill and slowed to a stop just before reaching them, her eyes wide. She ignored the heavy rise and fall of her chest, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Steve?" She breathed. He quickly spun around and immediately met her eyes, his expression softening. She couldn't seem to pry her feet from where they were frozen to the ground. He looked so different from how she remembered, and yet, so similar all at once. His hair had grown a bit longer and was swept straight back, a beard lining his jaw. After years of not seeing him, she'd almost forgotten just how blue his eyes were. She couldn't manage any words with a lump planted firmly in her throat.

Everly let out a deep breath and a smile took hold of her features as she lunged forward, engulfing him in a hug. A sigh of relief pushed past her lips when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She couldn't bring herself to let go, though it didn't seem like he was quite ready yet either.

"God, I missed you." She whispered. She felt a deep breath escape his lungs, rustling her hair in the slightest. He pressed a kiss gently to her forehead and pulled her tighter. He was about to speak when T'Challa interrupted, directing their attention over to where he stood waiting in the doorway.

"Captain." He said, nodding lightly toward the building before heading inside. Steve glanced back at Everly and hesitantly unwrapped his arms from around her waist. He smiled down at the ground before starting toward the entrance. Everly hurried after him. As she walked alongside him, she could almost feel the worry radiating off from him. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, peeking at the rest of the group ahead of them. She knew the answer, though there was still some part of her that hoped all was well. She'd assumed her days of fighting had ended with the Avengers. Steve peered over at her and paused before filling her in on what they were dealing with.

Everly fiddled nervously with her locket, chewing the inside of her lip as she watched Shuri drag her fist through the air above Vision's face. He laid still on the table, everyone else in the room watching impatiently. A sickening sense of dread hung thick in the air causing Everly's stomach to sink. The device on Shuri's wrist scanned him over and she turned her hand, uncurling her fingers. A hologram of the yellow stone appeared in her palm and Banner's eyes widened in the slightest.

"Woah." He stepped closer, staring down at the hologram.

"The structure is polymorphic." Shuri said, a hint of surprise evident in her tone. Everly raised a questioning brow.

"Right," Bruce nodded. "We had to attach each neuron non-sequentially."

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri smirked, peeking back up at Banner on the opposite side of the table. Vision too glanced at the supposed genius. Bruce hesitated as if pondering his answer.

"Because... we didn't think of it." He answered slowly.

She shrugged. "I'm sure you did your best."

"Can you do it?" Wanda interrupted from where she stood at Vision's side.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here." Shuri began, her expression growing serious. "One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Her gaze switched to T'Challa. "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve added from beside Everly. He'd been so quiet she'd almost forgotten he was there.

"As long as you can give me." Shuri returned. Everly folded her arms over her chest and cocked a hip as she studied the stone in Vision's head.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Okoye hurried. Everly's attention snapped to the guard and her heart leapt to her throat. It was beginning to feel as though they were quickly running out of time; the one thing they would need if this was going to work.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam said through the earpiece Steve had given Everly. He, Bucky, and Rhodes had been positioned outside to watch for anything concerning. She turned to her friend, unable to help the worry etched into her features. The ground lightly shook and she spun around to look out the gaping window.

"We got more incoming outside the dome." Rhodey added. She flinched as a hunk of metal crashed into the ground just outside of Wakanda's barrier. Explosions lit up the sky as more fell to the earth. The shock waves crept across the ground and slammed against the dome sending blue ripples swimming through the otherwise invisible shield.

"It's too late." Vision said from behind them. Everly frowned, peering over her shoulder to see him wincing as he sat up. "We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table." Nat ordered as she spun around and hurried from the room. T'Challa and his guards left next and Steve turned to the frightened Maximoff.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head, you blow it to hell." He stated.

"I will." She nodded.

"Evacuate the city." T'Challa threw over his shoulder. "Engage all defenses." He paused and looked back to where Steve still stood at the window. "And get this man a shield."

~~~

Everly cringed as the Hulk Buster suit tripped, falling face-first into the dirt. "I'm okay. I'm okay." Bruce groaned, plucking a chunk of sod from his mask and standing to his feet. She hesitantly stepped out of the pod along with the rest of the soldiers, Steve at her side.

"I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodey hurried. Everly shifted in place as two alien-like creatures emerged from the forest beyond the barrier. One was a giant, ogre looking man. The other, a woman whose face was half blue, horns protruding from her brow on either side.

Everly's hands curled into fists as more warriors positioned themselves on either side of her, spreading across the length of the field. Their chanting soon echoed through her ears and a sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She peeked between Steve and Bucky who stared out at the surrounding dome, their expressions unreadable. T'Challa walked up beside her, stopping to shake M'Baku's hand.

"Thank you for standing with us." M'Baku nodded with a grin, replying in what Everly guessed to be another language.

T'Challa sent Steve a knowing glance and he stepped forward, Natasha following. Everly watched in confusion as they started across the battlefield. She wished she knew the words being exchanged when they stopped at the edge of the dome just before Thanos's minions. They talked for a while, almost as if they weren't itching to kill one another. Her heart skipped when the alien woman raised her sword into the air and a rumbling shook the ground beneath their feet. Each of the strange ships that had planted themselves around the dome shifted, dust clouds encircling them as the rumbling grew louder.

The trio quickly headed back to where their comrades were waiting anxiously for the inevitable battle. Steve met Everly's worried eyes and averted his gaze to the ground.

"They surrender?" Bucky asked optimistically.

"Not exactly." Steve returned. Everly flinched when T'Challa suddenly began chanting once more, his army falling in to join him. The strange woman dropped the sword back at her side, anger etched across her features. 

Everly's eyes grew wide and her heart plummeted to her shoes when a swarm of snarling creatures emerged from the tree line. They reminded her of the chitauri in many ways, except that these appeared more vicious. The chitauri would likely shoot you and move on. These creatures would happily tear you to shreds while watching the life drain from your eyes.

"What the hell?" Bucky breathed.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha added. Everly sucked in a deep breath and grabbed the rifle from where it rested on her back.

The creatures slammed full-force into the barrier, not caring that they were killing themselves in the process. Their arms were burned and sliced off as they piled on top of one another, reaching their hands desperately through the blue dome.

"They're killing themselves." Okoye said in disbelief as they watched. Everly's grip tightened on the stock of her gun when one finally squeezed through, and then a few more. 

The Wakandan warriors planted themselves firmly in place, throwing their transparent blue shields out before them. They all aimed their spears and with T'Challa's order, began firing at the quickly approaching hoard. Sam soared by overhead and blasts from Bruce's palms took out a few incoming at a time.

"You see the teeth on those things?" Sam shouted.

"I'm hoping not to get that close." Everly retorted.

"All right, back up, Sam you're gonna get your wings singed." Rhodey interrupted as he flew along the edge of the dome before them. A few small canisters popped out from the back of his suit and hit the ground leaving a trail of explosions in his wake.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there's nothing between them and Vision." Bruce hurried. Everly looked beyond the barrier to see the swarm circling around them in hopes of finding a way in. Though she hated to admit it, they needed them to stay right there.

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said quietly. T'Challa hesitated, but exchanged a knowing look with Okoye beside him.

"We open the barrier." He concluded, pressing a finger to the device in his ear. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Requesting confirmation, my king. You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal." He nodded.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." M'Baku mumbled as he looked out over the raging hoard.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye returned. 

Everly glanced at Steve as he cocked his arm, a shield extending from where it was strapped to his suit. She exhaled shakily, her heart pounding against the prison of her ribs. T'Challa shouted and his army lowered their blue shields. He slowly stepped forward and planted himself in front of everyone. That moment seemed to linger for an eternity, the tension hanging thick in the air. Everly looked between each of her friends, fear settling over her every inch upon realizing that not everyone was going to make it out of this. She turned back to the hoard and readied herself. This was a fight they couldn't afford to lose.

"Wakanda forever!" T'Challa cried, the mask materializing over his face as he rushed forward, claws extending from his fingertips. 

Everyone around her shouted as they sprinted into battle. Her feet slammed against the ground and carried her forward to where a thin slice of the dome dissipated. The creatures flocked through the gap, their growling and snarls audible from across the field.

Steve flew by like a lightning bolt, he and T'Challa being the first to jump into action. Everly's face contorted in anger when one of the aliens hopped into the air, throwing itself at her. She aimed her gun into the sky and fired a few rounds, diving forward when the body came crashing to the ground, almost on top of her. She bounced back to her feet, continuing to mow down any creature that came near.

She lunged forward, ramming both knees into an incoming alien. She pinned it to the ground, shooting a few more in front of her before shooting the one beneath her and rolling off to the side.

"There's too many of them!" Banner cried. She spun around and took in the chaos that ensued all around her. Rhodes came crashing to the ground and Bruce was pinned down, aliens swarming him. Another rammed T'Challa and more sent him tumbling to the ground. Steve was nowhere to be seen, only making her panic more. 

Everly hissed in pain when a set of claws sliced her arm, the gun slipping from her fingers. She stumbled backward and drew the long blade of a machete from where it had been sheathed on her back. She swung it through the air, decapitating one of the creatures as countless more piled on top of her, collapsing her legs from beneath her. The snapping and snarling was deafening, piercing teeth only inches from her face as she fought with everything she had to stay alive.


	77. Should've Gone For the Head

A loud crash sounded from across the field and Everly gasped in surprise when all of the aliens attacking her were thrown aside, lightning consuming them. She let out a deep breath and pushed herself off of the ground, scooping up her blade as she stood. Her eyes widened in the slightest and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. There stood Thor, a giant axe occupying Mjolnir's place in his hand. The ground beneath his feet was scorched with the familiar pattern of the Bifrost. Her face scrunched up in confusion when a raccoon hopped off of Thor's shoulder, a gun perched in his tiny hands. A tree-like figure stepped out from behind him, anger carved into its wooden features.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce's voice echoed across the field and Everly scoffed. Thor hesitated only a moment before his gaze locked onto Thanos's pair of minions. He started toward them, quickly gaining speed with his every step.

"Bring me Thanos!" He demanded. The raccoon and the stick hurried after him, each letting out a battle cry of their own. He bounded into the air, streaks of blue lightning encircling him and filling his eyes. Everly jumped as he crashed to the ground once more, slamming his axe against the dirt. Thunder cracked across the sky as a wave of blue electricity instantly downed any of the alien creatures around him.

Everly shook her head amusedly and tightened her fingers around the handle of her blade. She spun around, swinging it over her head just on time to slice an alien in two. She watched where, in the distance, the ogre-like man batted soldiers away with his hammer just before T'Challa drove a fist into his face. She plunged her blade through the chest of another of the creatures, kicking it away to start for the next.

"Come on! Get some! Get some!" She followed the voice to see Bucky spinning in circles, the raccoon in his left hand and a gun in his right. Both of them fired non-stop at the approaching aliens.

"It talks?" She breathed, eyebrows furrowed as she continued fighting despite having no idea what she was doing. She didn't have any specific tactic or plan, just kill anything that tries to kill her. She flinched when one of the creatures flew just over her head. She turned around to see both Thor, and Steve panting as they watched the battle around them.

"New haircut?" Steve asked, chest heaving. Everly snickered.

"Notice you've copied my beard." Thor returned, petting his own. He held his axe out beside him. "By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree." The wooden man's arm stretched out and pierced the chests of three aliens, lifting them into the air. 

"I am Groot!" The tree growled. Steve motioned to himself and let out a deep breath.

"I am Steve Rogers."

Everly smirked, shaking her head lightly as she stepped toward them. Steve's eyes flicked to her and a bit of relief washed over his features. She opened her mouth to speak but frowned when the ground began to rumble once more. The far tree-line collapsed as something beneath the dirt grew closer to the barrier. She took a single step back when it dug straight beneath the protection of the dome and popped up on the other side. Her eyes grew wide and her stomach dropped at the sight of what appeared to be numerous, gigantic saw blades rolling toward them, dirt spraying into the blue sky. 

"Fall back!" T'Challa cried. "Fall back, now!"

Each of the spinning blades sped off in different directions, as did Steve, Everly, and Thor. She didn't make it far however before she fell back into steady fighting, the onslaught of aliens quickly beginning to exhaust her. From the corner of her eye she noticed red wisps flinging the creatures all about. A sick feeling settled in her stomach when she finally spotted Wanda across the field, though she was supposed to stay with Vision.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Her heart skipped at Sam's words and she spun around the see the window of the palace shattered, Vision and someone else disappearing through the green treetops.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve ordered. 

"I got him!" Bruce replied as he whooshed by overhead.

"On my way." Wanda hurried. Everly continued fighting for a few moments more, her muscles aching with every move.

"Guys! Vision needs backup now!" Her eyes grew wide and she instantly started toward where he'd crashed to the ground. Obviously neither Bruce or Wanda had gotten to him, leaving both he and the stone left unprotected. Unfortunately, getting across the field was a bit more difficult when the creatures you're fighting never let up. Panic set in more with each passing second as she slowly but surely made her way toward him. Steve and Vision could barely be seen through the trees, the stranger who'd attacked him nowhere in sight.

"Everyone on my position." Steve said through her earpiece. "We have incoming."

Everly finally burst through the tree-line to see that nearly everyone was gathered around in a small clearing. She met Steve's eyes, her chest heaving as she stepped toward him. A sickening silence washed over the group, the increasing wind being the only noise to be heard. They looked warily into the sky and Everly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Her eyes widened when a thick grey cloud materialized just behind Bruce. It gradually grew larger, small streaks of blue lightning swimming throughout. Her heart leapt to her throat when a towering figure stepped out and looked between each of them. Odd lines were traced into his purple skin and a golden glove covered his left hand. A different colored stone rested on each of the gauntlet's knuckles, a single space left on the center of his hand. Everly peeked nervously at Vision over her shoulder. Wanda stood in a protective stance at his side, red magic encircling her hands.

"Cap." Bruce said quietly. "That's him."

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve hesitated a few seconds before starting toward Thanos as he cocked the shield on his arm. 

Bruce lunged toward the titan who simply squeezed his hand into a fist. Banner went straight through him and was engulfed in a blue haze. He continued flying forward and would have gone straight through the rocky mountainside had he not solidified again. Thanos held his fist out behind him and Bruce was instantly frozen in the stone. The purple man remained unbothered as he continued toward Vision. Steve ran at him next, only to be tossed effortlessly aside by a cloud of purple magic. T'Challa sprang toward him, though Thanos caught him in mid air, his fingers wrapped tightly around the king's throat as he plowed a fist into his face.

Everly watched in horror as each of her friends fell in their desperate attempts at stopping the titan. She glanced behind her to see Vision holding Wanda's hand to his cheek, staring pleadingly into the eyes of his love. Everly's grip tightened on her blade and she built up as much courage as possible before rushing toward Thanos as he fought the rest of the team. She slid up behind him and drew back her machete to plunge it through his back. The second the stained metal tip met the fabric of his chest-piece, the blade faded away. She looked down at her empty hands in shock, gasping when she too was swept aside by a wave of purple.

She slowly scraped herself off the ground but was frozen in place when tree roots wound themselves around her feet, only stopping when they'd climbed to her knees. She looked back to Vision with fear-filled eyes. Wanda held out a hand to him as tears rolled down her cheeks, the red beam from her palm aimed directly at the stone in his head. She twisted around to see Steve barely holding Thanos at bay, shouting as his both hands struggled against the titan's one. Thanos's opposite hand curled into a fist and Everly flinched when he drove it into Steve's face, smashing him to the ground.

Everly fought desperately to free her legs, her face contorting in anger as a tears of frustration stung her eyes. Wanda threw her other hand out, shooting another beam at Thanos. He was quick to position the gauntlet before him, a blue shield blocking him from the red wisps as he gradually pressed forward. After what felt like a painful eternity, the stone shattered and an explosion swept over them all. Everly instinctually blocked the blinding light from her eyes and slowly lowered her arm when it had ended.

Thanos stood in place for a second, his chest heaving as an unreadable expression fell over his face. A wave of relief crashed over Everly as she glanced between he and Wanda, who had been thrown to the ground in the explosion. He started toward her once more and Everly's eyes widened slightly as she tugged against the vines.

"I understand, my child." Thanos began, his tone unnervingly soft. "Better than anyone."

"You could never." She returned, her voice wavering. He let out a shallow breath and bent over just enough to gently place a hand on the back of her head.

"Today, I lost more than you can know." He stood straight once more and his expression hardened. "But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." He moved to stand before the spot Vision had been laying as he clenched his hand into a fist. Everly's stomach dropped when a green glow wrapped around his wrist, a circle in his now open palm. He slowly twisted his hand around as if turning a dial. The bright yellow glow appeared before him once again, fading away only when Vision materialized as if nothing had happened.

"No!" Wanda cried. Thanos whipped an arm out toward her, sending her tumbling to the ground across the clearing. He reached down and latched a hand around Vision's throat, pinching his fingers around the stone. 

"No, no, no." Everly quietly hissed as she fought with everything she had to break free of the roots. Thanos plucked the gem from Vision's forehead, crushing everything surrounding it in the process. Her jaw clenched as he faded to gray, his every inch falling limp. The titan tossed him aside like a piece of trash, though he didn't dare remove his gaze from the stone perched between his fingers. He slowly lowered the glowing gem into the gauntlet and her heart sunk when it clicked perfectly into place. 

Thanos tossed his head back and cried out in pain when each of the glowing colors flooded his veins. He gasped in relief when the pain subsided, peering down at the six stones. Everly jumped when a bolt of lighting struck him, plowing him backward across the ground. She allowed the smallest ounce of hope to arise inside as Thor sent his axe barreling at the titan. He hurried to stand and held his fist out before him. The axe continued toward him however, only stopping when it had buried itself in his chest. Thanos groaned as he sunk into a kneeling position, one hand rested atop the axe. Thor slammed into the ground before him, placing a hand on the back of the purple man's head.

"I told you, you'd die for that." He growled, staring Thanos in the eye as he drove the axe deeper into his chest. The stone-wielder cried out in pain as his head rolled to the side. Everly watched with wide eyes, wondering if it could possibly have been over just like that.

"You should have..." Thanos breathed, his whispering voice shaking as he struggled to manage his words. "You should... You should have gone for the head." Thor's eyes widened as he raised his gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

"No!"

Everly's eyes remained wide in horror as Thanos examined the gauntlet. The metal had been destroyed and small wisps of smoke rose from the rough surface. Burns stretched across his left arm and crept up the side of his neck. Even he had shock plastered all across his face.

"What did you do?" Thor hurried. Thanos remained silent as his eyes wandered the surrounding woods expectantly. "What'd you do?" Thor shouted again, his harsh tone laced with a hint of panic. Thanos curled his hand into a fist and the gray cloud appeared behind him, scooping him away. The axe clattered to the ground, its blade dipped in a dark purple liquid.

The roots crumbled around Everly's feet and she stumbled forward. She hurried over to where Bucky was dragging himself off the ground and gave him a hand. Steve limped toward Thor, an arm wrapped around his ribs as his chest heaved.

"Where'd he go?" He asked as he looked around at their seemingly empty surroundings. Everly glanced at Bucky oddly when a frown fell over his face and he peered down at his hands. She met his eyes which were filled with confusion as he slowly stepped forward. "Thor. Where'd he go?"

"Steve?" He took a few more steps as his friend turned to face him. Everly's eyes grew wide as he began to fade to dust. The gun slipped from his fingers and he fell forward, disappearing just before he hit the ground.

Everly couldn't pry her feet from the ground, though a hand moved to cover her mouth as she stared in shock at the gun at her feet. Her eyes flicked up to Steve as he hurried over and knelt on the ground where Bucky had fallen. He met her brown eyes and they shared a moment of panic before he slowly placed a hand atop the pile of dust.

"Up, general. Up!" Everly's teary eyes fell over T'Challa as he reached out to Okoye. "This is no place to die." Her heart sunk even further when he too disappeared, just slipping through Okoye's fingers. She held her hand before her in shock as she dragged herself off the ground and called out to him.

Everly's breath hitched in her throat when she turned to Wanda sitting beside a motionless Vision. She looked into the sky as she slowly faded away. The deafening silence was only rarely pierced by the thunder that cracked across the sky.

"Sam?" She couldn't even focus on Rhodey's voice. She couldn't focus on anything except for the empty ground before her where Bucky once stood. "Sam, where you at?"

Steve stood to his feet and started across the clearing toward where Vision lay. He rolled him over and let out a shaky breath at the sight of his grayed-out face. Natasha ran up behind him, slowing to a stop at Steve's side.

"What is this?" Rhodey asked as Steve lowered himself to the ground. "What the hell is happening?"

Everyone remained silent, none of them able to manage the words. They'd lost. Even with all that they'd been through, they always found a way to come out on top. Not this time. This time, when it really counted, they'd lost.

"Oh, God."

They all sat in silence, in disbelief. In denial. After a few minutes, Steve finally forced himself to stand, though it felt like the weight of the world was pressing against his shoulders. He turned to Everly who was still frozen in place, eyes wide in shock.

She stared down at her hands expectantly, just waiting to swept away with the slightest breeze. A tear rolled down her cheek and she peered over at those who remained: Rhodey, Natasha, Bruce, Okoye, the raccoon, and Steve. She felt sick to her stomach as she started toward him, unable to squeeze any words past the painful lump in her throat. Everly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Please don't go." She whispered, afraid she would open her eyes to find him missing from her arms.

"I promise." He breathed, pulling her closer.


	78. All That's Left

~ 22 Days Post-Snap ~

Everly roamed the silent halls of the Avengers facility with a heavy heart. The rooms behind many of the doors she passed remained empty ever since that horrible day. She peered out the large window as she passed, a few outdoor lights piercing the ever growing darkness. Her feet carried her farther down the corridor until they stopped in an open doorway, a bit of light spilling into the dim hall. She leaned up against the door frame and folded her arms over her chest, a sigh pushing past her lips when her eyes landed on Steve. He stood before one of the three sinks, his jaw half-covered in a white foam.

"I've been looking for you." She said quietly, peeking at him through the mirror. His eyes met her reflection and he peered at the razor in his hands before dragging it down his face.

"Why's that?" He asked. She hesitated a moment before finally managing a smile and stepping further into the room. 

"I liked the beard." He huffed, wiping his face with a towel before resting his hands on the counter before him. 

"Eve." He glanced up at her reflection once more. "What's up?" Everly frowned as she drew nearer and stopped behind him, running her hands down his arms.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." She breathed, resting her head gently on his tense shoulder. A puff of air escaped his lips and she felt him relax in the slightest as he shook his head lightly.

The snap had hit them all painfully hard, but it seemed to really have taken its toll on Steve. It wasn't as easy to make normal conversation with him anymore, as it was fairly one-sided. She tried everything she could think of to raise his spirits, though she couldn't even raise her own. It wasn't only them however, the entire world seemed a bit darker since then. Nobody knew how to deal with the loss.

Steve slowly turned to face her and she tilted her head aside, a sad smile playing at her lips. His blue eyes locked onto hers, their faces only inches apart as he ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Thank you." He breathed. 

Everly frowned when the ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Steve's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked around at the rattling walls. He latched onto her hand and the pair hurried from the room. They burst through the front doors into the cool night air, the green grass slick with dew as they raced across the open yard. Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey appeared behind them, none of them knowing what to expect. They all slowed to a stop when they'd reached Pepper, who stared into the sky with wide eyes. Everly's frown only deepened when an orange ship rounded the corner, a single light glowing beneath it.

As the ship drew nearer to the ground, her eyes widened in realization and her mouth fell open. The light was in fact a woman, an orange glow surrounding her as she carried the ship softly to the grass. She turned to look at them and the glow faded as the wind rustled her blond hair. Everly curiously stepped forward and a hatch fell open, a staircase emerging from inside. Two figures appeared in the light spilling from the hatch, one helping the other to walk.

Her heart skipped when she recognized one of the figures to be the one and only, Tony Stark. For all this time, they'd thought him to be one of the vanished, yet here he was standing before them. Her feet remained frozen in place despite how badly she wanted to rush forward. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Steve brushed past her, racing to Tony's side and helping him down the stairs. Tony glanced back at the odd blue woman before his gaze fell to the man beside him. His wide eyes flicked between each of the people in front of him as if struggling to believe they were real.

"I couldn't stop him." He breathed. Everly's heart sunk and Steve steered him back toward them.

"Neither could I." He returned.

"Hang on." Tony whispered. They both slowed to a stop and turned to face one another. "I lost the kid." 

"Tony, we lost." Steve added. 

"Is, uh...?" Stark couldn't even manage the words, his eyes already threatening to spill tears at the thought. Pepper rushed toward him and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"Oh, my God." Her frantic eyes scanned over him and she pulled him in for a hug. She held him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, my God!"

Tony planted a kiss on her cheek and they began walking once again toward the facility. "It's okay."

~~~

Everly couldn't help herself as her eyes raked over Tony who sat in a wheelchair across the room. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was a different person entirely. His skin was pale and his frame was thinner, the life seemingly drained from his eyes. His face was scruffy from not being able to shave. He remained uncharacteristically quiet and offered no witty remarks even when given the opportunity. Everything that made him Tony Stark had been stripped away.

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodey stated simply. A sick feeling arose in Everly's stomach as the hologram pictures switched between everyone they had lost. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Scott, Nick Fury himself, all gone without a trace.

"World governments are in pieces." Natasha added. "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census and it looks like he did..." She paused and Everly looked oddly at one of the faces before her. It was a young boy who couldn't have been out of high school. Tony shifted uncomfortably in place at the sight of the photo. Realization hit her like a truck and her eyes widened slightly. Spider-Man, the young boy from the airport in Germany. Peter Parker was the boy behind the mask. "He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out 50% of all living creatures." A suffocating silence fell over the room before Tony drew in a deep breath, directing all the attention to him. 

"Where is he now?" He asked expectantly. "Where?"

"We don't know." Steve answered. "He just opened a portal and walked through." Tony rolled forward a few inches and sighed, his gaze falling to Thor sitting in the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" He pointed.

"Oh, he's pissed." Rocket shrugged. "He thinks he failed. Which, of course, he did but there's a lot of that going around, ain't there." Everly glared at the raccoon.

"Honestly, until this exact second I thought you were a build a bear." Tony retorted. She scoffed and shook her head lightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I am."

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Steve interrupted. "Deep space scans and satellites, and we got nothing." He paused and his gaze fell back to Stark. "Tony, you fought him."

"Who told you that?" Tony hurried. Everly frowned. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleeker street magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight, 'cause he's not beatable."

"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Steve added softly.

"Uh..." Tony sputtered and made an odd gesture with his hands. He pointed to Everly and rose his eyebrows. "I saw this coming a few years back." Her face softened and she peered down at her shoes. All those years ago, he'd told her they would lose. He was right. "I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming."

Steve pushed off from where he was leaning against a table. "Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus."

"And I needed you." Tony blurted. "As in, past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy." He shook his head. "Sorry." Everly fiddled with her hands, flinching when he shoved his bowl to the floor. "You know what I need? I need a shave." He stood to his feet, though he wobbled in place. "And I believe I remember telling all youse..." He latched onto the IV needle in his arm.

"Tony, Tony." Rhodey tried calmly to stop his friend as he plucked the needle from his arm.

"Alive and otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world." Tony continued, his tone growing angrier by the second. "Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not. That's what we needed."

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve responded quietly, only causing Everly's heart to ache even more.

"I said we'd lose. You said, 'We'll do that together, too.'" Everly let out a shaky breath as she listened, glancing between them. "And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there." Steve's shoulders fell and he couldn't seem to find the right words. "But that's what we do, right?" Tony stumbled backward and Rhodes reached out to steady him. "Our best work after the fact? We're the 'Avengers.' We're the 'Avengers,' not the 'Pre-vengers.'"

"Okay." Rhodey said.

"Right?"

"You made your point. Just sit down, okay?"

"Okay. No, no, here's my point." He argued, his gaze switching to Carol. "She's great by the way."

"Tony, you're sick. Sit down." Rhodey pleaded.

"We need you. You're new blood." Everly glanced at the straight-faced blond. Tony pushed past Rhodes and her heart skipped as he drew nearer to she and Steve, pointing an accusing finger. "Bunch of tired old mules. I got nothing for you, Cap. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust, liar." His breathing had grown ragged as he yanked the glowing triangle from his bony chest. He grabbed onto Steve's hand and slapped it into his palm. Steve looked at the device in confusion. "Here, take this. You find him, you put that on... you hide."

Everly shot her arms out when he collapsed to his knees before them. "Tony!"

"I'm fine." He shot back as everyone hurried over. "Let me..." She watched the heavy rise and fall of his chest with wide eyes until finally he fell to the wooden floor.

Everly quickly stood from where she sat on the couch as Rhodey approached them. She peered past him where Tony lay unconscious in a hospital bed, a worried Pepper at his side. She moved to stand beside Steve, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Bruce gave him a sedative." Rhodes sighed. "He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day." Everly huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You guys take care of him and I'll bring him a Xorrian elixir when I come back." Carol said simply as she started from the room. Everly rose her eyebrows questioningly.

"Where are you going?" Steve frowned.

"To kill Thanos."

Everly scoffed and met Steve's eyes. "She's joking right? That's a joke?" Natasha hurried after the blond.

"Hey." Carol spun back around to face them. "You know, we usually work as a team here and, uh, between you and I, morale's a little fragile."

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight, too." Steve added.

"You even know where he is?" Rhodey asked from where he leaned against the doorframe.

"I know people who might." She answered simply.

"Don't bother." Everly looked just beyond Carol to see the blue woman, Nebula, standing across the room. "I can tell you where Thanos is." She remained silent, though her gaze flicked between the people before her. Everly stared at the woman and rose a brow as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"Okay... are you going to? Or did you wanna stand around brooding all day?"

Nebula stepped toward them and let out a deep breath. "Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me." She began. "And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would we go once his plan was complete? And his answer was always the same." She moved toward a table in the center of the room and rested her hands against it. "'To the garden.'"

"That's cute." Rhodey remarked. "Thanos has a retirement plan."

"So, where is he?" Steve asked as he made his way around the table where Rocket stood. Rocket clicked a button on the device in the center and a hologram of Earth appeared. 

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions." A wave of light spread across the holographic globe. "No one's ever seen anything like it. Until two days ago..." Another planet replaced Earth and Everly's eyebrows knitted together as she stepped closer. "on this planet."

"Thanos is there." Nebula confirmed. Natasha leaned in closer.

"He used the stones again." She breathed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Bruce chuckled nervously. "We'd be going in shorthanded, you know?"

Rhodey nodded. "Look, he's still got the stones, so-"

"So, let's get 'em." Carol shrugged. "Use them to bring everyone back." Everly let the idea sink in for a minute. It could be the most reckless thing they'd ever done. Then again, what more did they have to lose?

"Just like that?" Banner questioned.

"Yeah. Just like that." Steve returned, looking up from the table to meet Everly's eyes.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this, I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Natasha agreed.

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Bruce pressed, still unsure if this was the best idea.

"Because before you didn't have me." Carol answered confidently, her hands perched on her hips. 

Rhodes rolled his eyes. "Hey, new girl? Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

Thor rapped his knuckles on the wooden table across the room and stood to his feet. His heavy footsteps drew nearer and Everly watched curiously as he walked up behind Carol. She slowly turned to face him, staring him in the eye as she dropped her arms at her sides. He held a hand out and Storm Breaker whooshed past her head, rustling her hair when it landed firmly in his hold. She didn't even flinch. He nodded lightly and his gaze flicked between everyone in the room.

"I like this one." He stated simply. Everly grinned and turned back to face Steve. 

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."


	79. Death of a Titan

Everly's grip tightened around the strap buckled over her chest. She stared with wide eyes at the endless expanse of black all around them, stars twinkling in the distance. A sick feeling settled in her stomach when she looked down to see Earth hovering just below them. Steve glanced over at her amusedly, remembering how much she once hated planes. This was a few steps up from that.

"Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?" Rocket asked, twisting around in the pilot seat to see the rest of the team. Everly let out a deep breath and raised her hand in the air. Steve held his hand up as well, Natasha, and Rhodey following suit.

"Why?" Rhodes questioned. Carol chuckled and Rocket groaned.

"You better not throw up on my ship." He threatened. 

"Approaching jump in three..." Everly squeezed her eyes shut as Nebula counted down. "Two... one." The engines roared a bit louder and a few seconds later, died out almost entirely. Had she not been strapped into her seat, she probably would've been thrown forward when they jerked to a stop. She slowly opened her eyes to see another planet just before them. Everly blinked a few times, only now noticing that Carol was missing from her spot. She suddenly appeared in the window before them and Everly leaned forward in awe. A faint glow surrounded her where she simply hovered in space as if it were completely normal.

"I'll head down for recon." Carol said before turning and shooting toward the giant planet. Everly's hands fumbled with the buckle holding her in place, finally clicking it open. She stepped forward and plopped down in Carol's seat toward the front of the ship, waiting anxiously for her return. She spun around to see Steve, her lips parting to speak. She frowned at the look on his face, one that she couldn't quite read, though it made her heart ache nonetheless.

"This is gonna work, Steve." She said quietly, perching her head atop her arm on the headrest of her seat.

"I know it will." He returned, hesitating before meeting her eyes. "'Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

"No satellites." She turned back around to see Carol before them once more. "No ships. No armies. No ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."

"And that's enough." Nebula breathed.

~~~

Everly walked alongside Steve and Nat as they hurried through the field. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, her eyes scanning the farm around them when shouting sounded from the small house before them. Bruce and Rhodey had a hold on Thanos's arms while Carol had an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Thor crashed through the ceiling, instantly chopping the gauntlet-clad arm off. The titan cried out in pain and Everly cringed as they walked up the front steps. Rocket rolled the mangled gauntlet over and his eyes widened. Everly's heart sunk when her gaze fell to the empty glove, not a single stone to be seen.

"Oh, no." Rocket said quietly as he looked up to them. The trio stepped forward and Steve's eyes flicked from the gauntlet to Thanos. 

"Where are they?" He asked simply, his jaw clenching. Carol squeezed his neck tighter and he groaned.

"Answer the question." She growled.

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation." He answered, his chest heaving.

"That didn't sound like an answer." Everly remarked. Hulk Buster's metal feet clanged against the wooden floor as Bruce stepped forward, shoving Thanos to the ground.

"You murdered trillions!" He exclaimed.

"You should be grateful." Thanos hissed. Banner slammed a fist into the titan's face. Everly's brow furrowed as she studied the new burn marks crawling up the side of his face.

"Where are the stones?" Natasha repeated, her voice wavering.

"Gone." He breathed. "Reduced to atoms." She blinked a few times, her eyes filling with tears.

"You used them two days ago!" Bruce argued. Thanos sat up farther from where he laid on the floor.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones." Everly's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. "It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable." He finished. Everly's hands curled into fists at her sides and she couldn't peel her gaze from the purple man before her.

"We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying!" Rhodey hurried, his eyes frantically searching.

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula said as she moved slowly toward the titan. He looked up at her, a breath escaping his lips.

"Ah. Thank you, daughter." Nebula averted her eyes to the floorboards beneath her feet. "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Everly flinched as Thor swung his axe around, slicing Thanos's head clean off. Her mouth fell open and she watched as Nebula wiped a bit of purple blood from her cheek.

"What?" Banner said in disbelief.

"What did you do?" Rocket looked up to the god with a lost look in his eyes.

"I went for the head."


	80. Future Days

~ ONE YEAR LATER ~

Everly smiled as the breeze rustled her hair. Her bare feet sunk into the warm sand of the beach that stretched as far as the eye could see. One hand gripped her brown sandals, while the other hand sat perched in Steve's as they walked side by side. The setting sun scattered rays of pink and orange across the cloud-speckled sky.

"I'm just saying, pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." She shrugged, peering up at the man beside her.

"Have you tried it?" Steve returned, raising a challenging brow.

"Have you?" She argued. 

"Ew, no." Everly laughed as he shook his head in disgust. 

She suddenly jumped, her hand slipping from his as she sucked in a sharp breath when a wave crashed over her feet. Her gaze fell back to Steve as he chuckled amusedly. She grinned, kicking up a bit of water to splash him. He quickly stepped backward and held his arms out as he looked over the water droplets on his shirt. A squeal slipped past her lips when he rushed forward, splashing water right back at her. She giggled as she playfully pushed him away and he stumbled deeper into the water, his pants now soaked up to his knees. He scoffed, peering back up at his friend as she made a run for it. He snatched her up with an arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her out deeper with him.

"No! No, no, no!" Everly retaliated, hardly able to breathe between fits of laughter as she squirmed in his hold.

"You're coming with me." He beamed, allowing himself to fall backward into the water. 

Everly quickly popped back up and wiped the mess of brown hair from her face as water droplets fell from her eyelashes. Her eyes met Steve's and the biggest of smiles graced his features despite them both being completely soaked. She stepped closer, the ripples circling her waist. His admiring gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips. She leaned in toward him in the slightest, hesitating before rustling his hair and taking off in the other direction. He shook his head lightly and began wading through the water toward the beach where Everly had begun wringing out her hair.

She waited patiently on shore, water droplets tickling her legs as they raced to her sandy feet. Steve slowed to a stop just before her and her heart fluttered as she looked up into those bright blues. She felt as though she'd melt into a puddle at his feet when a smile spread across his lips. He gazed down at her as if his entire world had been confined to the woman standing just before him. Within a matter of seconds, he'd pulled her close and caught her lips in a kiss.

They'd both dried off entirely by the time they made it back to the apartment. The yellow lamps lining the streets illuminated the silent sidewalk in a hazy light. The pair talked all the way home, neither of them seeming to run out of conversation material. 

Everly stepped inside and kicked her shoes off at the door while Steve brushed past her to flick on the light. She started toward the bedroom and paused in the doorway. She hesitated, spinning back around to see him filling a glass of water in the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to sleep out here." She said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she gestured roughly toward the living room. 

"It's fine." He shrugged, not even bothering to look up at her as he shook his head lightly.

"Steve." He met her eyes and she let out a puff of air from her cheeks. "Please don't sleep on the couch."

Because neither of them could seem to fall asleep, they decided to watch a movie. Titanic, to be exact.

"It would've been fine if they filled all the lifeboats." Everly said annoyedly as she watched the screen across the room. She frowned when Steve didn't so much as stir where he laid with his head resting atop her lap. A smile spread across her face when her gaze fell to his sleeping form. She ran a hand gently through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, wishing the moment would never end.

~~~

~ THREE YEARS LATER ~

Everly hummed softly along to the music as she sunk her hands into the soapy water that filled the kitchen sink. She grabbed a plate and began scrubbing, glancing over at the pile of dishes that had yet to be washed. The apartment had a dishwasher, though it was rarely put to use. Washing them by hand gave her something to do and on top of that, made her feel useful somehow.

She smiled when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind and Steve's familiar scent drifted through the air. His breath rustled her hair as they began swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. She groaned in mock frustration and set the plate on the countertop.

"I'm busy." She giggled. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he swept all her hair over one shoulder and left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, chuckling when her cheeks flushed red.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He breathed. Everly spun around to face him and draped her arms over his shoulders, careful not to touch her wet hands to his shirt. A smile lit up his face and she leaned in, catching his lips in a kiss.

"You're impossible." She whispered as she tipped her head to his.

~~~

~ FOUR YEARS LATER ~

Everly stared down at the stick perched between her fingers in disbelief. She blinked a few times as if that would make the second line disappear. It remained however, the pink seeming to grow bolder for the sole purpose of taunting her. She shifted awkwardly where she sat on the living room floor, peering over at the pair of matching tests. Her panicked gaze fell to the front door through which she expected Steve return from the store at any moment.

She dragged herself to her feet and hurried into the bathroom where a large mirror hung above the sink. A shaky breath pushed past her lips as she lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal her scarred stomach. The gray fabric slipped from her fingers and her eyes widened slightly in realization, as if it had only now hit her. She leaned forward resting her hands against the countertop as she stared into the brown eyes of her reflection.

"We're so screwed." She uttered, flinching when the front door creaked open.

"Eve?" Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped back out into the living room to see Steve setting a few grocery bags on the kitchen counter. He did a double take, a smile flickering across his face when their eyes met. She felt the blood drain from her face as she struggled to manage any words. She watched anxiously as he plucked a fancy glass bottle from one of the bags. "I got some wine," He beamed. "Figured we could have a movie night."

"I can't." She stuttered, surprised when her fingers wound themselves around the metal of her locket. He scoffed and turned to face her, leaning back against the cupboards as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Another health kick? How long's this one gonna last?" He remarked, raising a challenging brow. Everly cringed and chewed the inside of her lip nervously.

"I don't know. I was thinking... Nine months?"

Steve chuckled, shaking his head lightly before spinning back around and continuing to unload the grocery bags. Her feet remained frozen in place and she opened her mouth to speak once more, though she couldn't manage the words. He instantly grew tense. A sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as he turned to face her once more, eyes wide in realization.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. That single word sounded far more terrifying when it applied to herself. Steve slowly moved toward her, not daring to pry his gaze from her fear filled eyes. Everly shifted her weight from hip to hip, nerves beginning to consume her every inch. She was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart given how loud it echoed in her ears. He simply stood there as if still trying to process those two words.

"I can figure something out. I mean- If you don't want to-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before a tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Steve tilted his head aside, his face softening. She huffed, dropping her arms against her sides when met with nothing but a heart wrenching silence. "Would you please say something?" A frown fell over her face when he stepped toward her once more, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pulled her in for a hug.

"We got this." He breathed. She sighed and melted into the warmth of his arms, her head falling against his shoulder. "It'll be fun." He added, smiling when she laughed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

~~~

Everly's eyes fluttered open and took a moment to adjust to the surrounding darkness of the room. She yawned, rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of her palms. A smile fell over her face when Steve gently stirred where he laid beside her in bed, an arm draped over her waist. She took a second to simply take in the man before her, ensuring every little detail had been committed to memory; everything from the mess of blond atop his head to the pink of his lips. She cringed as she gently lifted his arm and slipped out of bed, setting it back down as softly as possible. A chill crawled up her spine when her toes met the wooden floor as she tiptoed from the room.

She went to the bathroom for what must've been the billionth time in the last 24 hours and started into the living room. A sliver of warmth shone through the window as the sun peeked its head over the distant horizon, bright orange creeping across the morning sky. Everly padded into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before moving to stand at the gaping window. She sucked in a deep breath and let her gaze wander the empty streets below. She watched as, with every passing minute, the lights of the surrounding buildings flicked on one by one.

"What are you doing up?" A tired voice asked from behind her. Everly spun around to see Steve leaned up against the bedroom doorframe, his arms folded over his chest. His hair was a disheveled mess and his eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She frowned. Steve shook his head lightly.

"Bed's a lot colder without you in it." He returned, sending her a lopsided smile. She chuckled and started toward him as he rubbed his eyes. She planted a kiss on his cheek in passing and he smirked as she made her way back into the bedroom to change into real clothes.

"Put a shirt on." She said as she tossed a t-shirt across the room. He caught it effortlessly, raising a questioning brow.

"Why?"

She scoffed, turning to face him once more. "First scan this morning." Steve's eyes widened and his lips parted to speak. "Unless, of course, you'd rather stay here." Everly giggled when he quickly slipped the shirt over his head and hurried past her.

"I'll go brush my teeth."

~~~

"All right, this is gonna be a bit chilly." The nurse warned. Everly nodded, a smile threatening to spill across her face when she felt Steve's fingers slip between her own. She rolled her head across the pillow to see him staring intently at the still-blank screen of the ultrasound machine. She sucked in a deep breath as the nurse spread the freezing gel across her abdomen.

"There's your baby." The nurse sang, pointing to a small blip on the screen. Steve leaned forward in the slightest and Everly turned to peer up at the screen. She didn't quite know how to feel, every emotion she'd ever experienced merging together to form one giant cloud of confusion. Her heart skipped when the nurse's eyebrows knitted together and she rolled her chair closer. She pressed a small button on the monitor and continued staring oddly at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Everly asked hesitantly, frowning when another doctor joined them in the small room. The nurse shook her head lightly as the new doctor slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Well, I just-" The woman glanced nervously up at the older man as he drew nearer. "I'm not seeing a heartbeat." Everly's heart sunk and she felt Steve's grip on her hand tighten.

"...With all the trauma your body has endured, it's highly unlikely you'll be able to carry a child full-term..."

The doctor's eerily soothing voice rang through her ears for what felt like an eternity, though hardly a word stuck in her mind. His endless explanation fell upon deaf ears, neither of them able to pay enough attention to what he was saying.

The car ride home was miserably silent. Steve repeatedly stole the occasional glance at Everly in the passenger seat as she stared blankly out the window. Within seconds of coming to a stop she'd slipped out of the car and started up to the apartment. He sighed, sitting alone in silence for a few moments more before following after her. He pushed the front door open just as Everly walked by, the bottle of wine in one hand and a pair of wine glasses in the other.

"How about that movie night?" She hurried, plopping down on the couch before pouring herself a glass of wine. Steve watched her sadly and stepped further into the shared apartment, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked quietly as she downed the beverage.

"I know, very serious decision. I was thinking maybe, Grease?" He grabbed the tinted bottle just before she could fill her cup once more and she frowned.

"Please." He breathed, meeting her eyes. An unbearable ache settled in Everly's chest and she leaned against the back of the couch, gazing up at the ceiling knowing she would cry if she looked at the man before her. She felt her walls beginning to crumble and she huffed. "Are you okay?" She shook her head lightly and his face scrunched up in confusion when she began to laugh.

"You know, you're 104 years old." She stated simply as she turned to face him. "You've been alive so long, and yet, you've hardly lived." She shrugged and he lowered himself onto the couch beside her, his face softening as she continued. Everly peered down at her hands and fumbled with her fingers. "I just saw how happy you were, and I wanted to give you this so badly." A tear rolled down her cheek and he watched with a heavy heart as her chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern. "You deserve the world..." She gazed into those bright blue eyes she'd grown to love so dearly. "And I can't give it to you."

"I don't need the world, Everly. I need you."


	81. Five Years Later

Steve had taken over Sam's meetings at the VA, which Everly hoped would be good for him. However, it only seemed to dig up the pain of the past; something they'd worked so hard to leave behind. He didn't seem himself since he'd started attending them, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't drag the real Steve back to the surface.

She jolted awake when a scream echoed through her ears. Her tired eyes grew wide and she threw the sheets aside, bursting through the bedroom door into the darkness of the living room. Her heart sunk when she saw Steve laying on the couch, his face scrunched up despite his sleeping state.

"Bucky!" He shouted, flinching as his arms shot out defensively before him. Everly sadly started toward him and hesitated before reaching a hand out.

"Steve." She whispered, trying her best to remain calm as she gently touched his shoulder. Within a split second, his hand latched onto her arm and she winced, jumping when he sat up straight and his eyes flew open. "It's okay! It's me!" She explained. His breathing only grew heavier as his gaze flicked between her brown eyes and he released his grip on her arm.

"Sorry." He sighed, running both hands through his hair as he struggled for a breath. Panic swam in the blue of his wide eyes as they explored the surrounding darkness. Everly lowered herself onto the couch beside him and rested a hand on either side of his face, turning his head to meet her gaze.

"Steve, you need to breathe." Her heart ached at the sight of the man before her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, his chest heaving.

"It's fine. Look at me." She hurried, trying to the best of her ability to mask her own fear. He shook his head lightly and she turned him to face her once more. "Focus on me." His frantic eyes met hers and she managed the smallest of smiles. "Hi." He drew in a deep breath and she nodded. "Just breathe."

~~~

Everly absentmindedly swirled the drink in her glass before quickly downing it, cringing when it burned its way down the back of her throat. She set the shot glass atop the bar once more and sent the bartender a knowing look.

"You might want to slow down." He rose his eyebrows questioningly, though it was clear he didn't actually care. He seemed more impressed than anything.

"Probably." Everly shrugged as he slid her another drink. "Not going to."

"Where are you putting all this stuff?" He chuckled amusedly, leaning against the bar.

"I have no heart, so it frees up a bit of space in there." She groaned, knocking back another shot.

His eyes flicked to something just behind her and he cleared his throat awkwardly before walking away. She peeked over her shoulder and huffed when a tall blond figure stepped up beside her. She remained silent and returned her gaze to the glass bottles lining the wall across the bar. Steve looked at her sadly and rested his palms against the countertop. She couldn't help herself as she began to laugh and peered down at her hands. His face scrunched up in confusion and he cocked his head aside questioningly.

"It took 75 years, but you finally showed up." She giggled. His expression softened and his eyes wandered the dimly-lit building, people dancing and stumbling all about. She turned to face him. "I did wait for you." She added, her tone briefly growing serious.

"Everly, I-"

"But that's not your fault." She mumbled, waving him off before he could finish. "I just wanted so badly to believe you were alive." She broke out into laughter once more. "And you were." His frown deepened.

"You're drunk?" He asked in disbelief. Everly's brow knitted together and she glanced down at the empty glass sitting before her.

"Uh... Yes." She nodded slowly.

"How?" He pressed, his eyes locked onto her own.

"That's what happens when you drink too much happy juice." She returned, tossing the bartender a wad of cash before heading toward the door.

She shivered when the cool breeze nipped at her nose, her breaths forming in frozen clouds before her. Steve hurried after his friend who stumbled a few steps, groaning in annoyance as she kicked off her heels and continued walking. He scooped up her shoes and fell into stride beside her.

"That's not supposed to happen." He continued, his voice laced with concern. Everly stopped abruptly and he nearly ran into her as she spun around to face him.

"Lot's of things aren't supposed to happen." Steve huffed and his expression changed to one that she couldn't quite read. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice." She frowned, starting down the sidewalk once more. His gaze wandered the empty streets before he stepped forward, sweeping off her feet. Everly's eyes widened in surprise and she swatted his arm. "I am 105 years old and fully capable of walking!" She exclaimed.

"Not tonight."

~~~

"So... I, uh, went on a date the other day." One of the men in the circle began. Everly listened from where she stood leaned up against the doorframe, occasionally catching Steve's gaze. The humming of old lights rang softly through her ears and the majority of the chairs in the room had been stacked atop the tables. The entire atmosphere of the familiar VA building felt eerie now that it was void of people. "It's the first time in five years. You know? I'm sitting there at dinner. I didn't even know what to talk about." He finished, peeking over at Steve sitting behind him.

"What did you talk about?" Steve asked. The man shook his head.

"Eh, same old crap. You know, how things have changed. My job, his job. How much we miss the Mets." The man's expression fell and he grew silent for a few seconds. "And then things got quiet... then he cried as they were serving the salads."

"What about you?" Another of the men asked.

"I cried just before dessert." Everly huffed and her gaze fell to her shoes. "But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so..."

"That's great." Steve nodded. "You did the hardest part. You took the jump. You didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps we gotta take to try and become whole again, try and find purpose." He paused and Everly frowned, peeking up from her shoes to see him staring back at her. "I went in the ice in '45, right after I met who I thought was the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later." He shrugged and a lump settled in her throat. "You gotta move on." His expression faltered and her frown only deepened. "Otherwise you may never find out what's waiting on the other side." He managed a smile. "The world is in our hands. It's left to us, guys. And we gotta do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should've killed all of us."


	82. A Time Machine?

Everly let out a deep breath as she and Steve strolled through the empty halls of the Avengers facility. A sick feeling settled in her stomach as she looked around at the very walls that had once been so familiar. Her heart sunk when they stepped into the kitchen area to see Nat sitting alone at the long wooden table, her face buried in her hands to muffle her sobs. Her hair had grown out, leaving only the tips blond and the rest its natural flaming red. Just by looking at her, Everly could almost feel the radiating ache.

"You know, I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already." Steve joked, smiling sadly at their old friend. Nat let out a deep breath and managed a smile as she turned to look at the pair.

"You here to do your laundry?" Everly chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

"And to see a friend." He added. Natasha folded her hands together, dropping them in her lap.

"Clearly, your friend is fine." She returned. Everly gazed down at her shoes. Being with Steve for those long, horrible years made the ache a bit more bearable. It was easy to forget that some people were left to do it all alone.

"You know, we saw a pod of whales when we were coming over the bridge." He said, playing with the jingling car keys in his hands.

"In the Hudson?" Nat asked with raised eyebrows.

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water." She scoffed and stared up at the ceiling, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side, um..." She rolled her head along the back of the chair to meet his eyes. "I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." Everly smiled as Steve stepped further into the room, plopping down across the table from Natasha. She pulled up a seat at the head of the table and glanced between the two as she traced her fingers over the wooden grains.

"You know, I keep telling everybody they should move on and grow." He sighed. "Some do. But not us." Natasha shook her head in the slightest, a lost look in her eye.

"If I move on, who does this?"

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done." Everly added quietly. A suffocating silence settled amongst the trio and Nat's eyes began to swell with tears.

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was better because of it." Everly ran a hand down her face as she fumbled with her locket, tears stinging her eyes as she simply listened. "And even though they're gone, I'm still trying to be better."

"I think we all need to get a life." Steve remarked. Natasha pushed back her tears, though a few fell.

"You first."

Everly let out a puff of air from her cheeks as a device sounded from somewhere in the room, a hologram screen appearing in front of Natasha. She smiled sadly and swiped it aside.

"Oh. Hi. Hi! Uh, is anyone home?" A frantic voice hurried. Everly turned to see a live video of the front gate. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide at the man waving his arms through the air, a rusty brown van parked behind him.

"Is that-"

"This is, uh, Scott Lang. We met a few years ago at the airport... In Germany?" Natasha's expression faded to one of disbelief and Steve stood from his chair, not daring to take his eyes off the screen. "I was the guy that got really big. I had a mask on. You wouldn't recognize me."

"Is this an old message?" Steve questioned as Natasha and Everly too rose to their feet.

"Ant-Man? I know you know that."

"It's the front gate." Nat answered.

"I really need to talk to you guys."

~~~

Everly rose her eyebrows questioningly as Scott Lang paced nervously before them, mumbling to himself all the while. They'd all assumed he disappeared in the snap so it was almost like they were seeing a ghost.

"Scott." Steve interrupted, his arms folded over his chest, worry chiseled into his features. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lang answered, running his hands down his face. "Have you guys ever studied quantum physics?" He hurried, his gaze flicking between the trio. Everly's face scrunched up in confusion and she shook her head.

"Only to make conversation." Natasha remarked. Scott pointed to her expectantly, his movements fidgety.

"All right, so... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the quantum realm. The quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe." Everly frowned and stole a glance at Steve. "To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope. She's my, um... She was my..." He shifted awkwardly in place as he stuttered. "She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there."

Everly's face softened. "I'm sorry, that must have been a very long five years." He met her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me it was five hours. See, the rules of the quantum realm aren't like they are up here." Her eyes widened slightly as she listened and Steve peeked at her over his shoulder. "Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich?" He strode over to the table and snatched up Nat's peanut butter sandwich. "I'm starving." The three all turned to face him once more.

"Scott. What are you talking about?" Steve questioned. Lang spun around, sandwich in hand.

"So... What I'm saying is time works differently in the quantum realm." He managed around a mouthful of food. "The only problem is right now we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did?" He began pacing back and forth again before coming to a stop in front of Steve. "I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way that we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time but then exit the quantum realm at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos?"

"Wait." Everly rose a questioning brow and shifted in place. "Are you talking about a time machine?"

"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. This is more like a..." He paused for a moment, racking his brain for a better explanation. "Yeah." He sighed. "Like a time machine. I know, It's crazy. It's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be..." He continued making odd gestures with his hands as if buying himself time to think up more words. "Some way. It's crazy." Scott finished, shaking his head in defeat as he peered down at his shoes.

"Scott." His gaze snapped up to Natasha. "I get emails from a raccoon so nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"So, who do we talk to about this?"

Everly huffed and ran a hand through her hair. The clear choice would be the very man who wanted nothing to do with them. She hadn't seen Tony Stark in years, and something told her it was for the best. Steve hesitated before meeting her eyes and leaving the room. She frowned, hurrying after him.

"Steve." She blurted once she'd rounded the corner into the empty hall. He froze, waiting a few seconds before finally turning to face her. "You can't seriously be considering this?" She asked quietly, her heart sinking as he stepped toward her.

"If there's a way to bring them back... we have to try." He answered, tilting his head aside as he stared down at the woman before him. She fidgeted with her fingers as her mind raced.

"It's a time machine." She scoffed. "How do we even know this is going to work?"

"We don't." He shrugged, offering a small smile.

"God." She groaned, dragging a hand down her face as she cocked a hip. "Aren't you sick of all this?" He frowned, looking at her oddly. She dropped her arms at her sides. "I just- I'm tired." She breathed, gazing pleadingly into his eyes.

They were supposed to be done, left to live what remained of their lives without the fear of loss lurking around every corner. They'd been thrown head first into the fighting time and time again, and finally clawed their way back out. Steve Rogers sacrificed himself, his future for the world on multiple occasions. He deserved a little rest. Everly huffed, knowing there was no changing his mind.

"All right." She said quietly. His expression softened. "If you really wanna do this, I'm in."


	83. Second Chances

Everly looked around at the trees that towered above them. The gravel driveway crunched beneath their tires as the car rolled to a stop before a gorgeous wooden house. It sat perfectly in a clearing of trees, a shimmering lake extending from the back yard. She hesitantly slipped out of the car, her breath catching in her throat when her eyes landed on Tony. His hair had grayed a bit with age and a child sat perched on his hip, a blue helmet in his free hand. The little girl looked between the four of them, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Tony's face fell when he finally noticed them, though he continued up the front porch. He spun around and his eyes jumped between them before slowly turning back and heading toward the door.

He ushered the little girl inside, returning with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of chocolate milk. He looked between them like they were crazy as Steve explained the reason for their surprise visit. Tony scoffed and shook his head as he poured some milk into each of the glasses.

"No. We know what it sounds like." Scott stammered, laughing nervously as the billionaire sent him a glare.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" Steve added.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale," He began. "Which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" He asked, handing Steve a glass. Everly's brows furrowed in confusion. "In layman's terms, it means you're not coming home."

"I did." Scott argued.

"No. You accidently survived." Tony sighed. "It's a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull a... what do you call it?" Scott shrugged, a smile threatening to spill across his face as he raised his glass to his lips.

"A time heist."

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream." He retorted, holding out a glass to Everly. She blinked a few times and met his eyes before managing a smile and slowly taking it from his hand. It was hard to comprehend all that had changed within the past five years. His gaze lingered on his old friend a few seconds more before flicking back to Steve.

"The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them." He explained. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back."

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony frowned. Everly understood his reluctance. He had a good thing here. He had a home, a family; the life he'd always wanted. Going through with this could undo everything.

"I don't believe we would." Steve said simply.

"Gotta say it. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism." Tony blurted. Everly chuckled, pushing a bit of air from her cheeks. "However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist." Scott sighed and hung his head as Tony lowered himself into a chair. "I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise."

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel." Scott argued, sitting in a chair across from Stark. Everly leaned against the wooden railing and looked out over the calm of the lake. "All right? It means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events-" Tony held a hand out to the rambling man before him.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott." He interrupted. "Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future?" Lang scoffed, shaking his head. "Is it?"

"No."

"Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that would be horseshit. That's not how quantum physics works."

"Tony." Nat finally spoke. "We have to take a stand."

"We did stand. And yet, here we are."

"I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter." Scott's voice slowly grew louder as he continued. "But I lost someone very important to me. A lotta people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back- to bring everyone back, and you're telling me that you won't even-"

"That's right, Scott. I won't even." Tony breathed. "I can't."

Everly spun around at the sound of the front door closing, tiny footsteps echoing across the wooden boards of the porch. Her heart skipped as the little girl raced past her, hopping into Tony's arms.

"Mommy told me to come and save you." She said sweetly as he lifted her into his lap.

"Good job. I'm saved." He sighed, turning his attention to Steve as he stood to his feet. "I wish you were coming here to ask me something else. Anything else. I'm honestly happy to see you guys, I just- Oh, look, the table's set for seven."

"Tony. I get it." Steve said as he glanced at the child in his arms, only causing Everly's heart to ache more. "And I'm happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here, Cap." Tony breathed. "Can't roll the dice on it." He turned back to Natasha and Scott. "If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." He finished, finally retreating into the house.

Everly sucked in a deep breath and briefly met Steve's eyes before starting down the steps. They hesitantly followed, none of them really knowing their next move.

"Well, he's scared." Natasha hurried.

"He's not wrong." Everly added, hands buried in the depths of her pockets.

"Yeah, but, I mean, what are we gonna do?" Scott asked, a note of panic in his tone. "We need him. What, are we gonna stop?"

"No, I wanna do it right." Steve sighed, taking a final look at the wooden house. "We're gonna need a really big brain."

Scott glanced back at the house and his eyebrows knitted together. "Bigger than his?"

~~~

Everly scolded herself for staring, though she couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from Bruce. At least she thought it was Bruce despite his outwardly Hulk-like appearance. A pair of glasses sat perched on his face and he was dressed as if everything were normal. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't manage any words.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating here." He said around bites of food. "Try some of that." He pushed a giant bowl of scrambled eggs toward Scott. "Have some eggs." Scott's mouth hung open as he stared at the green man oddly. Everly slowly tipped a glass of water to her lips.

"I'm so confused." She nearly choked on her water at the look of pure confusion etched throughout Scott's features.

"These are confusing times." Banner chuckled.

"Right, no, no. That's not what I meant." Lang stuttered, unable to peel his eyes away.

"Nah, I get it. I'm kidding! I know, it's crazy." Bruce gestured to himself and held his arms in an open gesture. "I'm wearing shirts now."

"Yeah. What? How? Why?"

"Five years ago we got our asses beat." Banner began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Except it was worse for me 'cause I lost twice. First Hulk lost, then Banner lost and then, we all lost."

"No one blamed you, Bruce." Natasha said, brows knitted together.

"I did." The table grew silent and Everly peered down at her hands. "For years I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I start looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in the gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together." He continued, bringing his hands together before looking down at himself. "And now look at me. Best of both worlds."

Everly smiled as she remembered what Tony had said all those years ago when he told Banner he simply needed to strut. He had been right.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?" Everly lifted her gaze from the table to see three kids standing beside him beaming.

"Yes?"

"Can we get a photo?" The girl asked, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"100%, little person." Everly rose a questioning brow as he took the phone from her hands. The cellphone appeared comically small in his giant palm. He gestured for them to move closer. "Come on, step on up. Do you mind?" He handed the phone to Scott.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Lang hurried.

"Thanks. Say 'green.'" Banner smiled, setting his glasses atop the table before flexing for the picture. Everly couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the exchange. "Did you get that?" He asked as Scott sunk back into his seat.

"That's a good one." He answered, holding the phone back out to the group of kids. "Did you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man." The trio of children looked between one another awkwardly. A few dreadfully long seconds of silence passed with no clear response. "They're Hulk fans. They don't know Ant-Man." Scott shrugged, trying again to hand them the phone. "Nobody does."

"No, he wants you to take a picture with him." Bruce grinned, looking back at the kids as if trying to convince them. Everly cringed.

"I don't want a picture." Scott added annoyedly.

"Stranger danger." The shortest boy mumbled as he shook his head. Everly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, look, he's even saying no, he doesn't." Despite Scott's protests, Banner pressed on. "I get it."

"But come on, the kid-"

"I don't want it either."

"But-"

"I don't want a picture with them."

"He's gonna feel bad."

"I'm sorry." Scott apologized, still trying to hand them the phone.

"They're happy to do it. They said they'll do it. No, you feel bad."

"Take the goddamn phone." Scott blurted. The girl stepped forward, offering a fake smile as she grabbed her phone.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Mr. Hulk." They said before hurrying away.

"No, it was great, kids. Thank you very much." Steve sighed as he sipped from his water. "Hulk out." Both Banner and the children said, all flexing. They turned to leave and Bruce dabbed.

"Bruce." Steve groaned.

"Dab." He beamed.

"Bruce."

"Listen to your mom. She knows better."

"Hey, green giant." Everly said as she clapped her hands together. He turned to face them expectantly. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the seat of the booth.

"About what we were saying." Steve continued, trying to leave the awkward encounter behind them.

"Right." Banner nodded slowly, settling back in his chair. "The whole time travel do-over? Eh, guys, it's outside of my area of expertise."

"Well, you pulled this off." Natasha shrugged giving him a once over. "I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible, too."


	84. I Love You 3000

Tony flinched as the nozzle of the faucet sprayed water into the air. He sighed in frustration, wiping down the plate he'd been struggling to wash before peeking behind him to ensure it went unseen. He slipped it into the drying rack and ran the towel over the water-speckled wooden shelf on the wall. A picture hidden behind a row of drinking glasses caught his eye and he curiously plucked it from the back of the shelf. A lump formed in his throat as he carefully ran the towel over the glass. The photo was of a smiling Peter Parker holding his fingers in bunny ears behind Tony's head, Stark doing the same. They each held a framed certificate for Peter's "internship" at Stark Industries. Though the entire picture was staged for Aunt May, it still hurt to see the young boy's smiling face.

He huffed and set the photo on the countertop before stepping into the living room. A bit of light soaked in through the windows, piercing the black veil of night. A single lamp flooded the dim room in a warm glow as he stepped up to a large table in the corner of the room.

"I've got a mild inspiration." He said, a blue hologram appearing in front of him. "I'd like to see if it checks out. So, I'd like to run one last sim before we pack it in for the night." He clapped his hands together and slowly made his way around the table. "This time in the shape of a mobius strip. Inverted, please." The 3D shape before him shifted and contorted itself as instructed.

"Processing." Friday hummed. Tony cocked his head aside and reached out toward the hologram, twisting it around and picking out the specific piece he wanted.

"Right, give me the eigenvalue of that particle factoring in spectral decomp." He grabbed his water bottle and took a swig. "That'll take a second."

"Just a moment."

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda..."

"Model rendered."

Tony's eyes grew wide when the words 'Model Successful' appeared before him. His mouth fell open and he plopped down into the chair just behind him as he let out a deep breath. He slapped a hand over his mouth, staring at the model in disbelief before holding his arms out at his sides.

"Shit!" He breathed.

"Shit!" A small voice repeated from behind. His face fell and he spun around to see Morgan sitting on the staircase in her pajamas, slippers shielding her feet from the cool panels of the wooden floor. Tony pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"What are you doing up, little miss?" He whispered.

"Shit." She grinned.

"Nope. We don't say that." Tony hurried. "Only Mommy says that word. She coined it. It belongs to her."

"Why are you up?" Morgan asked sweetly.

"'Cause I got some important shit going on here!" He sang, pointing to the transparent model behind him. Morgan narrowed her eyebrows at her father, sending him a stern look. "Why do you think? No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind."

"Was it juice pops?" She asked, tilting her head aside as a smile spread across her lips.

"Sure was." He paused before standing from his chair. "That's extortion. That's a word. What kind you want?" Morgan stood to her feet as he moved toward her, reaching down and taking her hand in his. "Great minds think alike. Juice pops exactly was on my mind." Tony finished, taking one final look at the model before starting for the kitchen.

After a bit of indecision, Morgan ultimately went for an orange juice pop, one which Tony now held the remainder of in his hand.

"You done?" She nodded, hardly able to keep her eyes open as she scooted farther onto her bed. "Yeah?" He asked again as he slipped the rest of the popsicle into his mouth. "Now you are. Here, wipe." He said, pulling the sleeve of his shirt over his hand before wiping any melted popsicle from her face and tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Good." Tony smiled, covering her face with his hand as he pushed her head back against the pillow. "That face goes there."

"Tell me a story." She rubbed her eyes, pulling the sheets up farther.

"A story... Once upon a time Maguna went to bed. The end." He hurried.

"That is a horrible story."

"Come on, that's your favorite story." He argued, watching as her eyelids grew heavier. Tony leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Love you tons."

"I love you 3,000." Morgan beamed, swiping some hair from her face. He couldn't help the smile that climbed to his face.

"Wow." He hesitated, simply admiring his little girl before perching the popsicle stick between his teeth and flicking off the bedside lamp as he stood from where he knelt on the floor. "3,000." He breathed, moving slowly toward the door. "That's crazy." He stopped just before pulling the door shut. "Go to bed or I'll sell all your toys. Night night."

Tony couldn't wipe the stupid smirk from his face as he descended the stairs into the living room. Flames crackled in the stone fireplace, drenching the room in an orange glow. Pepper sat on the couch, a book in her hand. She peered up when his footsteps drew nearer.

"Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3,000." He bragged.

"Does she, now?"

He shrugged. "You were somewhere in the low 6 to 900 range." Pepper chuckled, returning her attention to the book in her lap. Stark sighed, peeking over at the glowing model across the room. "Whatcha reading?"

"Just a book on composting."

"What's new with composting?" He asked, though really he was entirely uninterested.

"Interesting science-"

"I figured it out." Tony blurted. Pepper looked up at him expectantly. "By the way."

"And, you know, just so we're talking about the same thing..." She narrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

"Time travel." Her face fell and she shifted in place.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. He remained silent, though he couldn't seem to pry his gaze from the successful model. "Wow. That's amazing... and terrifying."

"That's right." He breathed, moving to sit beside her on the couch. They both sighed and a silence overcame them, neither knowing just what to say.

"We got really lucky." Pepper said as she rubbed his hand softly.

"Yeah. I know." He agreed.

"A lot of people didn't."

"Nope. And I can't help everybody."

"Sorta seems like you can." Tony finally brought himself to look her in the eye.

"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now and stop."

"Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my entire life." She smiled sadly.

"Something tells me I should put it in a lockbox and drop it to the bottom of the lake and go to bed."

"But would you be able to rest?"


	85. Call it a Truce

Everly chewed the inside of her lip nervously and tapped her foot against the tile floor.

"Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one." Bruce declared, his voice echoing through the relatively empty Avengers facility. Her gaze fell to the brown van parked before the bright backdrop of sprawling windows. "Scott, fire up... the, uh, van thing." He added. They watched as Lang, already suited up, swung open the rusty doors to reveal a rectangular-cone-shaped machine. The large device whirred to life, bright orange lights illuminating the inside.

"Breakers are set." Steve said as he started toward them from across the expansive room. "Emergency generators are on standby." 

"Good, because if we blow the grid," Bruce lowered his voice, though he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Scott who was readying himself. "I don't want to lose, uh, Tiny here in the 1950s." Everly cringed and glanced at Steve as he passed, stopping on Banner's opposite side.

"Excuse me?" Scott blinked a few times, his gaze flicking between each of them.

"He's kidding." Nat faked a smile, peeking over at Bruce from the tablet in her hands. "You can't say things like that."

"It was a bad joke." He stammered. Scott nodded slowly and turned back to the van. 

"You were kidding right?" Everly whispered. Banner whipped around, panic swimming through his features.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is." He looked back up at Scott and a smile spread across his face as he jutted a thumb in the air. "We're good!" He called. "Get your helmet on." Everly's nerves only grew worse with every passing second and she felt as though she had to vomit. This could go wrong on so many levels. "Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week... let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Make sense?" 

"Perfectly not confusing." He shrugged.

"Good luck, Scott." Steve added. A grin lit up Lang's face. "You got this."

"You're right. I do, Captain America." He nodded. Within seconds, he'd disappeared and Everly's stomach dropped. A part of her didn't even want to watch. Banner's hands hovered over the many control panels spread out before him, his expression suddenly growing serious.

"On a count of three..." He shouted. Everly shifted her weight anxiously from hip to hip. "Three, two, one." 

After pressing a few buttons and flipping a lever, the machine whirred to life once more and Scott appeared before them. Everly's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open at the little boy before them. His suit was far too baggy and he looked down at himself in confusion.

"Uh... Guys? This doesn't feel right." The boy hurried. Everly peered over at Banner as his eyes frantically searched his controls.

"What is this?" Steve asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Everly pressed.

"Hold on." Bruce breathed. Natasha looked between the 'genius' and the boy oddly.

"Who is that? Is that Scott?"

"Yes it's Scott!" Lang shot back. Within the blink of an eye, he disappeared again as Banner continued messing with all the switches.

"What's going on, Bruce?" Steve asked again, his brow creased with worry. Another figure appeared before them, this one slightly hunched over, his hair gray.

"Oh, my back!" He groaned.

"What is this?"

"Hold on a second." Banner hummed as he side-stepped toward Steve. "Can I get a little space here?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Steve quickly stepped back and moved to stand at Everly's side where she stared at old man Scott in shock.

"Can you bring him back?" She asked, unable to peel her eyes away.

"I'm working on it." Bruce swatted once of the panels a few times and Scott was swept away by the machine once again. He reappeared this time as a baby. Everly ran a hand through her hair and panic settled deep in her chest.

"It's a baby." Steve said simply, raising his eyebrows.

"It's Scott." Banner replied, gesturing to the infant sitting before them.

"As a baby!" Steve argued.

"He'll grow."

Everly scoffed in disbelief. "Bring Scott back."

"When I say kill the power, kill the power." Bruce ordered, waving someone away.

"Oh, my god." Natasha sighed as she rushed to the power grid.

"And... kill it!"

Everly's heart skipped as Nat cranked the power off and Bruce slammed his fist against the keyboard, Scott appearing before them for a final time. She watched him cautiously, blinking a few times as a silence washed over them. He held his hands out at his sides as if for balance, a look of confusion plastered across his face. His completely normal face. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Somebody peed my pants."

"Oh, thank god." Nat breathed, slapping a hand over beating heart.

"But I don't know if it was baby me or old me." He paused, dropping his arms at his sides. "Or just me me."

"Time travel!" Bruce exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face as he extended his arms out excitedly. Everly frowned and Steve rose a questioning brow, shaking his head as he walked away. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Everly asked Scott where he still stood awkwardly in place. He nodded slowly, though his wide eyes suggested otherwise.

"I see this as an absolute win." Banner beamed. 

Everly rolled her eyes and started after Steve who she found standing just outside the main entrance, hands perched on his hips as his head sagged to his chest. She ran a hand awkwardly down the back of her neck.

"It's a start." She said quietly from where she lingered behind him. Steve whipped around to face her and sighed. The fact that anything at all had happened was a bit of a miracle. He nodded, quickly returning his gaze to the ground beneath his feet.

Everly frowned at the sound of tires squealing in the distance. She looked up to see a shiny gray car speed by, the engine roaring as it screeched around the corner toward them. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Steve cocked his head aside questioningly. The car skidded to a stop just past them, the breeze rustling her hair as it passed. A second or two scraped by before the car backed up and parked itself directly in front of the pair. A grin crept across Everly's face when the window rolled down to reveal Tony Stark sitting before them. He rolled his head across the seat to look at them.

"Why the long face?" Tony asked. "Let me guess, he turned into a baby." Everly cringed, though she nodded slowly.

"Among other things, yeah." Steve answered awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the EPR Paradox." Tony groaned as he swung his door open and stepped out into the sunlight. "Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky, dangerous. Somebody could have cautioned you against it." Everly rolled her eyes.

"You did." Steve returned simply.

Tony looked to his friend in mock confusion. "Oh, did I? Well, thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." He added, holding up his balled fist to reveal the metal watch-like device strapped around his hand. Everly rose a questioning brow. "A fully functioning time-space GPS." Her eyes widened in the slightest and a smirk rose to Steve's face. "I just want peace. Turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

"Me, too." Steve nodded. 

"We got a shot at getting these stones but I gotta tell you my priorities." Stark began, his expression growing serious once more. "Bring back what we lost, I hope, yes. Keep what I found, I have to, at all costs." Everly lowered her gaze to the pavement. "And maybe not die trying. Would be nice." Tony finished as he took a single step closer.

"Sounds like a deal." Steve reached out for a handshake, a gesture which the billionaire accepted. 

A silence settled over the trio and Tony's eyes flicked between them before he started toward the trunk of his car. Everly hesitantly followed, as did Steve. Her heart skipped a beat when he retrieved the familiar red, white, and blue shield from beneath a pile of stuffed animals and blankets. She peeked up at Steve whose shoulders fell, a sigh pushing past his lips as he studied the shield. Tony stepped forward, sending his friend a knowing look.

"Tony, I don't know." Steve breathed.

"Why? He made it for you." Stark flipped the shield around and shrugged as he slipped it onto Steve's arm. "Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." Everly chuckled lightly, unable to help the stupid grin that adorned her face. Seeing Steve with his shield just felt so right. He remained silent for a few seconds more, his arm falling back at his side before looking up to meet Stark's eyes.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team." He remarked, spinning around to close the silver trunk. "We are getting the whole team, yeah?"

"We're working on that right now." Everly replied with the smallest of nods.

Banner and Rocket had set out to a small fishing town, called New Asgard, in search of Thor. Nobody had heard much of anything from the god over the last five years. Natasha had been flown out to Tokyo to track down Clint. Evidently he had fallen down a dark path after having lost his entire family in the snap. The team was getting back together, Tony Stark was simply the first piece to fall into place.


	86. One Shot

Everly watched curiously from where she stood in the doorway as Nebula adjusted Scott's red and white suit. Rhodey brushed past her into the room, Tony's distant music drifting through the air.

"Time travel suit, not bad." He hummed. Banner walked back over to Scott, a small cylinder perched between his fingers. A compartment flipped open on Lang's hip to welcome the device.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Scott protested, his mask opening once more. He glared up at Bruce as he tried to put the cylinder into place. "Easy, easy!"

"I'm being very careful." Banner said annoyedly.

"No, you're being very Hulky." He argued. Everly scoffed, shaking her head lightly as she folded her arms over her chest. Bruce took a single step back.

"I'm being careful."

Scott took the small tube from the green giant's hand, holding it up for them all to see. "These are Pym Particles, all right? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more."

"Scott, calm down." Rhodey breathed.

"Sorry." He sighed, shifting awkwardly in place. "We've got enough for one round-trip each. That's it. No do-overs." Bruce rolled his eyes as he turned back to face the computer screen. "Plus two test runs." Scott finished with a nod before slipping the tube of particles into place. Everly's eyes widened when he immediately vanished, returning only a second later. "One test run." She groaned, running a hand through her hair. "All right." He added, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to hype himself up. "I'm not ready for this."

"I'm game." 

Everly turned to see that Clint had walked up beside her. She couldn't quite get over how different he looked since the last time she'd seen him. His hair was buzzed on the sides, leaving only the top to be swept off to the side. A dark sleeve of tattoos climbed the length of his left arm. Even his eyes seemed to have dimmed.

"I'll do it." He said simply. Everly blinked a few times as she glanced between he and Banner. Barton switched out with Scott and now wore the red and white suit, a golden A printed on the chest. Nebula once again adjusted a few things via the holographic screen before her as Bruce went over what he should expect.

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about that." Bruce explained. Everly anxiously tapped her fingers against her arm as she watched. 

"Wait a second." Rhodey interrupted, directing all attention to himself. "Let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos? You know, and..." He spun his hands around one another a few times before drawing them apart as if pulling a rope tight. 

"First of all, that's horrible." Bruce objected as he held a hand out to him.

"It's Thanos." Everly shrugged. 

"And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future."

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones." Scott interjected. Rhodey gestured to Lang in agreeance. "Problem solved."

"Bingo." Clint hummed.

"That's not how it works." Nebula finally spoke from where she stood at his side.

"Well, that's what I heard." He mumbled.

"Wait, but who? Who told you that?" Banner asked in disbelief.

"Star Trek," Rhodes began, holding up another finger with each movie title. "Terminator, Timecop, Time After Time."

"Quantum Leap." Scott blurted.

"Wrinkle in time, Somewhere in Time."

"Hot Tub Time Machine."

"Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically any movie that deals with time travel."

"Die Hard." Scott added before shaking his head. "No, that's not one."

"This is known." Rhodey finished. Banner's mouth fell open, though it took a second or two to come up with the words.

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true." Everly rose a questioning brow, knowing that she likely wouldn't understand his explanation. "Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future... and your former present becomes the past, which can't now be changed by your new future." Everly frowned.

"Exactly." Nebula breathed.

"So Back to the Future is a bunch of bullshit?" Scott uttered, a look of betrayal on his face. Everly shook her head as she pushed off from the door frame and started from the room.

She ran a hand down her face as she walked through the empty halls, sunlight creeping in through the windows. A hint of fear coursed through her veins, though she wasn't entirely sure why. Whether it was the fear of it working or the fear of failing, she couldn't decide.

"Is he ready?" Steve's voice drew nearer from behind and she peeked over her shoulder. Her gaze fell to the floor and she shook her head as a breath pushed past her lips.

"Nope." Steve's expression fell to a frown as he hurried to walk beside her. "But Clint is." 

His posture stiffened and he remained silent, leaving only the tapping of their shoes to be heard until they stopped before the large contraption in the center of the bright room. She looked up at it oddly, her heart skipping when a cluster of footsteps emerged from behind. 

"Let's do this." Banner hummed, slipping behind the control panel as Clint stepped up onto the large platform. Rhodey and Nebula stopped just behind her, Rocket approaching on Bruce's opposite side. Everly's face scrunched up at the smell of stale beer that burned her nose, Thor shuffling up beside her. 

Clint wasn't the only one who'd changed over those five long years. Thor too had taken a tumble down a steep hill. His long blond hair had grown out into a tangled mess as did his beard. His belly drooped at his waist as if he himself was melting. He wore sweats and a gray t-shirt, nothing like anything she'd seen the god wear before. He was an entirely different person.

"All right, Clint." Bruce sliced through the silence like a red hot knife. The mask flipped over Barton's face, though she could still see the bit of fear that flicked through his eyes. "We're going in three, two, one." 

The machine whirred to life, the floor beneath his feet glowing before he vanished. Everly let out a shaky breath, waiting impatiently for his return. Within a few seconds, he was back, immediately falling to his knees. She jumped as he shouted, struggling to regain his wind. Natasha raced by, seemingly out of nowhere and they all took to the platform. Nat slowly helped Clint to his feet, his chest heaving.

"Hey, hey, look at me." She hurried, grabbing his face in her hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He breathed, his wide eyes scanning their surroundings. Everly's brow knitted together in confusion when he tapped a baseball glove against Nat's chest before tossing it to Tony. "It worked."

~~~

Everly rubbed her temple with one hand, twirling a yellow pencil between the fingers of the other. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that Clint had successfully gone back in time. This was really going to work.

Her attention flicked between each of the Infinity Stones projected onto screens on the opposite wall of the conference-type room. Steve occasionally caught her eye as he paced in the corner.

"Okay, so the how works." He began. "Now, we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Or substitute the word 'encounter' for 'damn near been killed' by one of the six Infinity Stones." Tony added as he moved to stand before them all. Everly frowned. Until Thanos, the stones had never really affected her directly.

"Well, I haven't..." Scott shrugged. "But I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."

"Regardless," Bruce continued. "We only have enough Pym Particles for one round-trip each. And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history." Tony nodded. "So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in, yeah?"

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint concluded.

"Correct." Stark sighed.

"So, let's start with the Aether." Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. "Thor, what do you know?" He asked, directing everyone's attention to the god slumped in a chair in the corner. A pair of dark sunglasses sat perched on the bridge of his nose, a beer can clutched in one hand. His stained t-shirt was rolled up in the slightest, revealing a bit of his drooping belly. Everly huffed when the question was met with nothing but silence.

"Is he asleep?" Natasha asked in confusion

"No, no. I'm pretty sure he's dead." Everly remarked, tossing the yellow pencil in his direction. 

He flinched when the eraser end bounced off his arm before clattering to the floor. He slowly dragged himself out of the chair, setting his beer aside. Thor hobbled toward the screen on which the Aether was displayed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Uh, where to start?" He grumbled, clumsily removing the sunglasses from his face and tapping them against the screen beside him. "Um... The Aether, firstly, is not a stone. Someone called it a stone before. Um, it's more of an angry sludge sort of a thing..." He rambled, plucking a small bottle from his pocket and dripping it into his eye. 

"So, someone's gonna need to amend that and stop saying that. Here's an interesting story, though, about the Aether. My grandfather, many years ago had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves." He grinned and wriggled his fingers. "Ooooh." He chuckled. Everly cringed, peeking oddly over at Steve who simply shook his head. 

"Scary beings. So, Jane, actually-" Thor pointed to the screen and smirked when the photo of a woman appeared. "Oh, there she is. Yeah, so Jane was an old flame of mine. You know, she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time and the Aether stuck itself inside her and she became very, very sick. And so I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from..." Everly glanced around the room to see that everyone was watching their comrade oddly. All but Scott that is, who smiled and nodded along as the story progressed. 

"And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see, and I got to introduce her to my mother." Her heart sunk as she watched Thor's giddy expression fall. He let out a deep breath. "Who's dead and, um... Oh, you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, so..." Banner stood in the corner making hand signals in an attempt to end the god's rambling. "Yes, these things happen, though. You know? Nothing lasts forever. The only thing that-"

"Why don't you come sit down?" Tony interrupted as he tried to usher Thor back into his corner.

"I'm not done yet." He frowned. "The only thing that is permanent in life is impermanence." He finished with a laugh. Tony clapped a few times and once again began steering their friend away.

"Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?"

"No. I'd like a Bloody Mary." Thor beamed, finally stepping away from the screens at the front of the room. A deafening silence settled amongst the group and Everly cleared her throat.

"Okay, that's enough for now." She said awkwardly as she stood from her seat, Steve nodding in agreeance as he followed suit.

A few hours had passed of searching for anything and everything about the Aether. Thor's dodgy explanation hadn't been of much use. Everyone now sat around the table, fast food boxes strewn out before them.

"Alright, I'm next." Rocket blurted as he climbed atop the table. Everly leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, watching the purple stone on screen curiously. "Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." 

"Is that a person?" Bruce mumbled, scooping a spoonful of ice cream from the tub in his hands. Rocket turned to the giant in annoyance, face scrunched up.

"No, Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." He explained. Scott's eyes widened slightly.

"Like a planet? Like in outer space?" He asked in disbelief, shoveling some noodles into his mouth.

"Oh, look." Lang frowned when Rocket stepped forward and rubbed the top of his head. Everly chuckled lightly, shaking her head in amusement. "It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space?" Scott rolled his eyes and moved his head away. "You wanna go to space, puppy?" Rocket mocked. "I'll take you to space." It wasn't long before an argument brewed and the group decided to call it a night, leaving the rest of the stones the topic of the next day's discussion.

~~~

Everly shifted awkwardly in place where she stood before the window. Steve stood at her side, Natasha, Bruce, and Scott sitting at the couch in front of them. She peeked over Nat's shoulder as the red head jotted notes on the stones.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Nebula explained.

"What is Vormir?" Nat questionined, peeking up from her pad of paper.

"A dominion of death." Nebula answered plainly. Everly's blood ran cold. "at the very center of celestial existence." Everyone stared silently at the blue woman, not quite knowing what to make of the newly acquired information. Obviously nobody wanted to go there to retrieve the stone. Everly glanced at Steve worriedly and he sighed. "It's where Thanos murdered my sister."

"Not it." Scott said quietly after a few moments of silence.

In a late night brainstorming session, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony realized that given they picked the right year, they would be able to get three stones from New York. This prompted the meeting of the entire group who all stared at the stones on screen in the front of the room.

"All right, we have a plan." Steve began, sparing a glance in Everly's direction. "Six stones, three teams, one shot. Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends." She peered down at her hands. "We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones. Get them back."


	87. Whatever it Takes

"Ready for this?"

Everly quickly spun around to see Steve standing behind her. Her eyes raked over the suit he wore that matched her own. As a matter of fact, everyone's suits had been made of matching red and white. 

"As I'll ever be." She managed a smiled and stepped toward him, her gaze flicking briefly to the shield strapped onto his arm. A breath escaped her lips when she stopped just before him and peered up into his blue eyes. She traced her fingers over the 'A' printed on his chest and he sighed, pulling her close.

"This is going to work." He breathed, planting a kiss atop her head. She nodded despite the undeniable fear consuming her every inch.

The smallest of grins adorned her face as the group made their way through the facility. Time seemed to slow to a crawl while her gaze bounced between each of them. They were the Avengers. The people surrounding her were friends; they were family. And she couldn't have been more proud as they all climbed to the top of the platform.

"One round trip each." Steve stated once more. "No mistakes, no do overs." Everly shifted anxiously in place and she peered over, meeting Natasha's eyes. A few unspoken words were exchanged between them, though they both received the same message. Everly sent her friend a warm smile as Steve continued. "Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." Tony met Steve's eyes, unable to help the grin that crept across his face. He turned his gaze to Everly next, his smirk proving contagious even to her. 

"Whatever it takes." She finished. Steve stared down at her a second or two before nodding and stepping back.

"Good luck."

"All right," Tony shouted to Bruce who stood at the control panel. "You heard the man. Stroke those keys, Jolly Green." Banner flipped a few switches and climbed to the platform alongside the rest of his team. He tapped his wrist and a beeping noise surrounded them. Natasha shifted excitedly in place, a smile lighting up her face.

"See ya in a minute." She beamed.

Everly flinched when the surrounding machine whirred to life. She watched as one by one, the faces around her disappeared behind their masks until finally her own clamped shut. Her heart raced in her chest and she looked up at the ceiling to see the hundreds of mechanical arms shifting into position. The floor beneath her feet appeared to open up, an orange light welcoming them from within.

The next thing she knew, explosions where echoing in her ears as haunting chitauri screams filled the air. The familiar screeching cry lodged a lump in her throat. Her white suit disappeared into the device strapped around her hand. She blinked a few times, her wide eyes finally landing on Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Scott standing a few feet before her in the alley. Steve immediately spun around, his expression softening when their eyes met.

"All right," He began. "We all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone down." He peered around the buildings at the surrounding chaos. "Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock."

They all jumped when a loud crash rang through their ears. Everly's eyes widened slightly when Hulk- the real Hulk- slammed into the ground before them, a crumpled car in his grasp. He swung the car over his head, repeatedly smashing it into a chitauri as if smooshing a bug. He dropped the car and snatched up one of the tires before it rolled away, chucking it at another of the aliens. Hulk let out a roar as he jumped onto the overturned car, hopping up and down to crush it beneath his monstrous feet. From the corner of her eye, she watched as an embarrassed Banner brought a hand up to shield his face. 

She still couldn't believe they were back in New York. Loki's reign of terror was set on replay before her very eyes, and she couldn't believe it.

"Maybe smash a few things along the way." Steve nodded.

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." Bruce groaned, brushing past them all as he effortlessly tore his shirt off. He walked out into the open street and roared softly, dropping his balled hand against the roof of a yellow taxi which caved beneath the pressure. He moaned again and bent over to grab a motorcycle from the dust, tossing it aside with ease.

~~~

"Better hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here." Tony warned through Everly's earpiece. She glanced nervously at Steve walking alongside her, his pace quickening in the slightest. Her nerves seemed to be getting the better of her the farther they progressed into the building.

"Got it. We're approaching the elevator now." He returned. Everly's eyes scanned the bustling halls, her every inch tense. It was so unbelievably odd to be back in 2012.

A minute or two passed before Tony spoke up once more just as they turned the corner.

He scoffed. "Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass." 

Her eyes widened in the slightest and she tried her hardest to suppress the laughter that arose in her chest, though it rolled out in the form of a cough. She giggled, patting her chest a few times as she choked on her own laughter.

"No one asked you to look, Tony." Steve groaned, watching as the woman beside him struggled to regain her serious expression.

"It's ridiculous." Tony mumbled.

"I think you look great, Cap." Scott added, only making it more difficult for Everly to wipe the grin from her face. "As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." She burst into laughter again, peering up at Steve who shook his head lightly, finally allowing himself to crack a smile.

They continued through the halls of Stark Tower, making their way slowly but surely toward the elevator.

"All right, Cap, I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor." Tony explained after a few minutes of radio silence. Everly nodded to herself, bouncing on her toes as Steve tapped the button beside the sliding metal doors.

"On it." He returned, glancing behind them to ensure nobody else was around. "Head to the lobby."

"All right, I'll see you there."

The elevator beeped and she huffed as the heavy doors slid open. Her blood ran cold at the sight of Brock Rumlow, Jasper Sitwell, and a collection of other agents standing before them. She blinked a few times, trying to act normal as she slowly followed Steve into the elevator. 

"Captain." Sitwell greeted. "I thought you were coordinating search and rescue."

"Change of plans." Steve answered simply, glancing worriedly at his friend standing tense at his side. 

She let out a breath, consciously keeping her hands from balling into fists in response to the anger that coursed through her veins. She could practically feel Rumlow's dark eyes burning a hole through the back of her skull. She liked him better dead. Her heart skipped when the doors slid shut, encasing them in an all too familiar situation.

"Hey, guys." Brock said, the suspicion evident in his tone and his stare never leaving Everly.

"Rumlow." She managed. Her jaw clenched when the man standing at the front of the elevator dropped his hand to his holstered weapon.

"I just got a call from the secretary." Steve hurried. "We're gonna be running point on the scepter." Sitwell's mouth fell open and his brow furrowed as he turned to face them in disbelief. He looked between the pair in confusion.

"Sir? I don't understand."

"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it." Steve continued, peeking over his shoulder to see a heavily built man breathing down his back.

"Sorry, Cap." Rumlow sighed, slowly turning to face the soldier. "We can't give you the scepter."

"I'm gonna have to call the director." Jasper added.

"That's okay." Everly blurted, catching both herself and Steve off guard. He nodded slowly, trying his best to mask his own confusion.

"Trust me." He said, looking from Everly to Sitwell, leaning in toward the latter. "Hail Hydra." He breathed.

Everly's heart stopped at the sound of those two simple words rolling off his tongue. She blinked a few times, a lump forming in her throat when Jasper met her eyes. She sent him a small nod and watched from the corner of her eye as realization flicked across Rumlow's face.

She couldn't get out of there fast enough when those heavy metal doors slipped open. Steve stepped out after her, a smirk crawling across his lips as he tightened his grip on the handle of the silver case at his side.

"We got the scepter." He said, pressing a finger to his earpiece.

"Good job." Tony's voice echoed through their ears again as they made their way through the winding corridors. "Meet me in the alley, I'm gonna grab a quick slice." Everly rolled her eyes, though her face scrunched up in confusion when an alarm blared through the building.

"Tony, what's going on?" She asked worriedly, peeking at Steve hurrying after her. "Tell me you found that cube."

Steve slowed to a stop at her side. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me." He sighed. She frowned, spinning around to see what he'd spotted. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the sight of 2012 Captain America standing before them. She obviously knew each of the Avengers would be there somewhere, she'd just been praying they would be lucky enough to avoid them.

"I have eyes on Loki, 14th floor." He held a hand to his ear. His expression faltered when his gaze flicked to Everly.

"I'm not Loki." Steve said slowly as he set the silver case at his side. "And I don't wanna hurt you." Everly looked between them with panic-filled eyes.

"What did you do?" 2012 growled as he looked to the brunette once more. Loki had played mind games with Clint, what kept him from doing the same to her? She shook her head and frowned.

"Wha- No, Steve, I-" 

She jumped when he lunged for her Steve who held his shield out in front of him. She simply watched in shock as they perfectly dodged one another's attacks in rapid succession, the clanging of their metal shields ringing in her ears. Captain America threw a foot into Steve's chest, sending him rolling across the ground. He scraped himself to his hands and knees and 2012 let out a deep breath.

"I can do this all day."

"Yeah, I know." Steve groaned in annoyance as he clawed his way to his feet. "I know."

They each hesitated only a second before flinging their shields at one another, only for them to collide mid air and fall to the distant ground beneath the glass catwalk. They continued fighting and Steve threw Captain America over his shoulder, though they both immediately clambered to their feet. Everly lunged forward when the scepter's case was kicked in the midst of the fight, sending it plummeting to through the glass railing to the ground. It split open upon impact, the scepter itself sliding across the glass-sprinkled floor. She gasped when the dueling pair lost their balance, tumbling to the ground themselves.

Everly hurried as fast as possible to reach the ground level and was out of breath by the time she'd finally caught up to them. They'd both scraped themselves off the ground, chests heaving. Captain America's glare switched between Steve and Everly as he held out Steve's compass before him. She frowned upon catching a glimpse of the picture within; the picture of her own smiling face. She distinctly remembered Peggy's photo occupying its cover the last time she'd seen it.

Her gaze fell expectantly to Steve as he shifted in place, eyes locked onto his own just a few feet away   
Her gaze fell expectantly to Steve as he shifted in place, eyes locked onto his own just a few feet away.

"Where did you get this?" Cap growled. She flinched when Steve abruptly stepped forward to reach for the scepter at his feet. 2012 stepped on the end so it didn't budge, slipped around behind Steve and wrapped an arm around his throat. 

She didn't know what to do. There wasn't much she could do to stop them as Steve threw himself backward, both of them slamming to the hard floor. She began to panic as they rolled around, Captain America's arm still locked in place over Steve's throat.

"Bucky is alive!" She blurted, startling even herself. 2012 Cap's rage-filled expression immediately fell and he finally let go of his hold on Steve. He met her eyes, unable to pry his attention away from the woman standing before him.

"What?" He breathed. 

Steve rammed his fist into his clone's face and Everly kicked the scepter across the floor where he quickly grabbed it. Cap began to stand but froze when the sharp tip of the blade met his chest, a blue glow spiraling up the metal. She cringed at the thud when he collapsed to the floor. 

A deep breath escaped Steve's lips and he scraped himself off the ground, scooping up his compass as he stood. Everly hesitantly stepped toward him, glancing between his unconscious past self to him.

"You okay?" She asked as he stuffed the compass back into his pocket, handing Loki's scepter to her. He nodded, perching his hands on his hips as he stared down at himself.

"That is America's ass." He huffed before turning on his heel and starting toward the door. Everly giggled and quickly followed.


	88. Camp Lehigh, 1970

Everly rolled her eyes when Steve swiftly landed on the ground with ease. She leaned over the metal railing and huffed.

"How do you always make it look so-" She landed beside him, stumbling ever so slightly. "Elegant?" She finished.

"Cap." 

Everly spun around and adjusted her grip on the scepter. Her eyes landed on a dusty old car where Tony sat in the driver's seat propping his head up with his hand. Scott sat in the back seat directly behind him, both of them looking utterly defeated.

"Sorry, buddy, we got a problem." Tony mumbled, dragging a hand down his face.

"Yeah, we do." Lang scoffed. Stark peered annoyedly over his shoulder as Scott popped open his door and slipped into the outside world. "We lost the cube." Everly cringed and stared at the pair in disbelief. This had been their one chance to get the stones.

"Well," She shrugged, dropping her arms back at her sides. "What are we gonna do now?" She breathed.

"You know what? Give me a break, Evelyn. I just got hit in the head with the Hulk." Tony remarked, rubbing his forehead as he slowly cracked his door open.

"You said that we had one shot." Scott hurried as he paced back and forth worriedly. "This was our shot." Everly sighed and tipped her head back to look up into the blue sky. "We shot it. It's shot. Six Stones or nothing. It was six stones or nothing." He finished angrily, his glare locking onto Tony.

"You're repeating yourself, you know that." Stark sassed, leaning out the shattered car window. "You're repeating yourself."

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself." Lang shot back.

"Dude. Come on." Tony groaned. Scott shook his head, clearly not finished with the argument.

"No. You never wanted a time heist. You weren't on board with the time heist."

"I dropped the ball." Tony added.

"You ruined the time heist."

"Is that what I did?"

"Yeah."

Everly ran a hand through her hair, her gaze flicking between the bickering men. "Can you please shut up so we can talk about this for a second?" They both fell silent and turned to look at her expectantly.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Steve asked softly.

"No, no, no, there's no other options." Scott hurried, taking a single step closer to slam his car door shut. "There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it. All right? We use that, bye-bye, you're not going home." Everly's brow knitted together when a look of realization washed over Tony's face.

"Yeah, well, if we don't try..." Steve began, pausing for a second and letting out a breath. "Then no one else is going home, either."

"I got it." Tony said quickly, eyes wide as he stepped out of the busted car. "There's another way to retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles." Everly frowned and shared an odd look with Scott as Stark stepped closer, his gaze locked onto Steve. "Little stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." 

Steve sighed and peered down at an increasingly confused Everly. "When were they both there?" 

"They were there at a time- I have a vaguely exact idea." Stark stuttered.

"How vague?" Steve pressed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned. "Where are we going?" They both ignored him and continued their conversation.

"I know for a fact they were there." Tony defended.

"Who's they?" 

"What are we doing?" Everly interjected, her eyes bouncing between Steve and Tony. 

"And I know how I know." Stark finished. Her frown deepened when Steve fell silent though she could tell by the look on his face that he was deep in thought. He shifted awkwardly in place and peeked at the empty alleyway behind him.

"Steve, what is it?" She asked, her tone soft.

"Looks like we're improvising." He said simply.

"Great." Tony nodded.

"What are we improvising?" Scott hurried. Steve turned to Everly and met her worried eyes. He gestured loosely to the scepter in her grasp.

"You two, get this back to the compound." He ordered.

"What?" She shook her head, glancing at Scott over her shoulder as Steve moved to stand before Tony once again.

"Suit up." Stark hummed.

"What's in New Jersey?" Scott asked in confusion. Everly's eyes widened in realization while she watched them begin to punch in the coordinates.

"No." She protested, handing the scepter to Scott, who fumbled it in his hands.

"0-4." Tony began, Steve repeating each of the listed numbers as he tapped away at the device on his hand.

"0-4."

"Uh, 0-7."

"0-7."

"Excuse me." Everly stepped toward Steve and turned him to face her. "No." She repeated.

"1-9-7-0."

Steve hesitated, looking deep into her brown eyes before turning back to Tony. "Are you sure?"

"Cap? Captain? Steve? Sorry." Scott rambled, stumbling over his words in his frantic attempt at scrounging up an explanation. "America. Rogers. Look, if you do this and it doesn't work, you're not coming back." His tone had suddenly grown serious, only causing Everly's heart to skip.

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony remarked, turning back to his patriotic friend. "You trust me?"

"I do." Steve nodded. Everly's mind raced and she reached out, grabbing ahold of Steve's hand and covering his time-gps. His expression softened when he peered down at her.

"I'm coming." 

He frowned. "I need you two to-"

"I wasn't asking." She finished, pulling her hand away. They all stood emerged in deafening silence for a while before he drew in a shaky breath. Tony's gaze switched between the two, ultimately landing on Steve.

"Your call." He said quietly. She watched as he finally pried his blue eyes away.

"Here we go."

Everly hurried to punch in the coordinates and flinched when each of their suits materialized from the devices on their hands. Scott started toward the trio and she sent him a small wave just before they were whisked away.

~~~

"Clearly you weren't actually born here, right?" Tony asked, his tone laced with sarcasm as he kicked a pebble in his path. 

"The idea of me was." Steve answered annoyedly.

Everly glanced up at Steve before allowing her anxious eyes to wander the bustling military base. Camp Lehigh- a place she never thought she'd see again. And yet, there they were, in a time she never thought she'd see again. She and Steve were dressed in brown military uniforms, whereas Tony sported a charming suit. With every empty gaze thrown in their direction, a bit more worry arose in her chest. Sure he was wearing a ball cap and sunglasses, but he was still Captain America strolling through the very place he was most likely to be recognized.

"Right. Well, imagine you're S.H.I.E.L.D. running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization..." Tony began, peeking through the window of a building as they passed. Everly swatted his arm and sent him a glare. The last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves. "Where do you hide it?" He finished, continuing to look around for the hidden base.

"In plain sight." Everly sighed, her attention locking onto the familiar bunker. It was odd seeing it in use. As a matter of fact, it was odd seeing anyone occupying the once ghost town of Camp Lehigh. 

Steve nodded lightly toward the bunker and Tony turned to see it. They watched as a pair of men disappeared behind the heavy doors. Stark stepped forward and his brows creased as he gently pressed a finger to the side of his thick-rimmed glasses. He paused for a second or two before peeking over his shoulder and starting toward the bunker.

The trio made their way inside almost too easily, only to find themselves waiting in the descending elevator with a woman wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge hanging from her neck. She occasionally glanced up at them from the opened folder perched between her hands. Her eyes landed on Steve a final time and a lump formed in Everly's throat. Tony casually stepped forward, cutting off the woman's line of sight. 

Everly shifted awkwardly in place and sent the woman a smile, her heart skipping when the elevator doors slipped open with a ding.

"Good luck on your mission, Captain." Tony said, hesitating before stepping out into the hall.

"Good luck on your project, Doctor." Steve replied slowly, hanging his head once more in an attempt at shielding his face. Everly met Stark's eyes and he nodded just before disappearing from view when the doors slid between them.

"You new here?" She flinched in the slightest at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Not exactly." Steve breathed.

When the doors finally opened on their desired floor, Everly and Steve hurried out. She couldn't help herself as she scanned their surroundings while they progressed further down the hall. She tucked her locket beneath the collar of her uniform dress and nervously smoothed out the bottom.

"In here." Steve said quietly, pushing open a door and stepping inside. Everly followed, a sigh of relief pushing past her lips when they were finally shut off from the busy hallway.

"Okay." She breathed, her eyes raking the room for a phone. She moved to stand at the desk pushed up against the wall, a few papers scattered across its surface. She picked up the phone and peered over at Steve who offered a small nod while she punched in the numbers. Hesitantly, she brought the phone up to her ear and let out a deep breath as it began to ring. She played with the spiral cord between her fingers and flinched at the sudden 'Hello?' on the other end. Her eyes widened in the slightest and she met Steve's eyes.

"Doctor Pym?" She asked as politely as possible. 

"That would be the number that you called, yes."

"This is, uh-" She cringed. "Captain Stevens from shipping." Steve chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he listened. "We have a package for you."

"Oh, bring it up."

"That's the thing, sir, we can't."

"I'm confused, I thought that was your job."

Everly nodded slowly as if Pym could see her. "Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." Her mind raced at the moment of silence on the other end.

"They didn't open it did they?"

"Uh," She looked to Steve who nodded quickly. "Yeah, they did. You better get down here."

The call abruptly ended and a minute or two later, footsteps were heard rushing down the hall.

"Excuse me! Out of the way!" Hank shouted, the pattering of his shoes slowly fading away. Steve met Everly's brown eyes and smirked.

"Let's go."

The pair hurried to Hank Pym's lab as fast as possible while still trying to avoid any unwanted attention. They split up the second they shut the door behind them, each searching for the stash of Pym particles. Everly's curious eyes bounced around the room which was filled with all sorts of clunky technology and ant farms lining the walls.

"Everly, over here." Steve said quietly from the far corner. She rushed over and a smile crept across her face at the sight of the red tubes in the glass case before them. He reached his hand through one of the arm-holes and grabbed a handful of particles, tucking them safely away in his pocket.

Get in, get out. That was the plan. They grabbed the Pym particles while Tony snatched the Tesseract. And all appeared to be going to plan, which is why Everly felt herself relax a bit as they continued down the hall toward the exit where they were to meet Stark so they could go home.

"And you've never seen these two men before?" Everly frowned when a group of soldiers turned the corner, the woman from the elevator leading them.

"No, I've got an eye for this. The two of them looked fishy." The lady returned.

"Can you describe them?" One of the soldiers asked.

"One of them had a hippie beard." The woman said confidently.

"Great, now what?" Steve huffed, his feet freezing in place.

"Well, they're not looking for me." Everly shrugged.

"Hippie. Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?" The soldier asked again.

"Eve." Steve groaned, turning away from the quickly approaching group.

"Definitely Mungo Jerry."

"Okay, okay. Um..." She looked around and latched onto his hand, dragging him into an office and shutting the door behind them. She watched through the warped glass as their silhouettes passed and she sighed. She took a single step back and her face scrunched up in confusion when she read the name 'Carter' printed backwards just before her. Her eyes grew wide in realization. 'Margaret Carter, Director.' 

"Steve." She breathed. 

After being met with nothing but silence, she spun around to see him staring down at a framed picture perched between his hands. She slowly stepped up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, her stomach sinking when seeing that it was a picture of himself. It was in black and white, his face scrunched up as he squinted the sun from his eyes. A set of dog tags hung from the neck of his frail form. It wasn't a photo of Captain America. It was a photo of Steven Grant Rogers, the one so eager to fight a war and serve his country. She looked up at him and he immediately spun around, his eyes falling to the writing across the glass door.

There was an unbearable pain in his eyes as they drifted to her brown ones. She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to speak, only for the words to lodge themselves in her throat when Peggy Carter stepped into the room on the other side of the window.

She watched with a heavy heart as Steve slowly started toward the window, Peggy stopping on the other side of the shutters to flip through a folder. Everly's gaze flicked between them feeling as though she couldn't breathe with the suffocating weight crushing her chest. He stood there for a while, merely a few feet from his first love.

"Do you miss her?" Everly breathed, hardly able to manage the words. Almost as quickly as she'd appeared, Peggy hurried from the room. Steve hung his head, his eyes once again studying the picture in his hands. He drew in a shaky breath, gently setting the frame atop the table before turning to Everly. She looked into those baby blues and cocked her head aside, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "Steve?"


	89. Avenge the Fallen

Everly stumbled in place and blinked a few times, blinding light flooding through the sprawling windows. Her red and white suit disappeared into her gps and she looked at the friends that surrounded her. Never had she thought she would be so happy to find herself back within the walls of the Avengers compound. The whirring of the machine faded away, leaving the group suspended in silence.

"Did we get 'em all?" Bruce immediately asked. 

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey grinned, a metal orb in his hand.

Everly flinched at the sound of a thud beside her. She turned to see that Clint had sunken to his knees, a lost look in his eye. A frown fell over her face and her eyes flicked to the stone resting in his clenched hand. She looked around a second time and her heart stopped. Natasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Banner asked, brow creased with worry. Barton remained silent, though he shook his head lightly, his eyes welling with tears. His gaze fell to the floor and he drew in a breath before meeting Steve's eyes.

"What?" Everly choked. Bruce dropped to his knee, his face swimming with emotion before ramming a fist into the ground. 

~~~

Everly stared down at her hands resting in her lap, a soft breeze tickling her nose. She tuned into the sound of small waves brushing against the dock and frogs chirping in the distance. Steve stirred beside her and she peeked up at him.

"Do we know if she had family?" Tony asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah." Everly nodded, her eyes filling with tears once more. "Us."

"What?" Thor walked over, hands perched on his hips and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Huh?" Tony questioned.

"What are you doing?" Thor hurried, stepping closer.

"I just asked a question." Stark returned.

"Yeah, no, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead?" Thor argued. "We have the stones, right?" His attention flicked to Steve and Everly sitting at the bench. "As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back. Isn't that right?" Steve let out a shaky breath and his gaze fell to the wood beneath his feet. "So, stop this shit." Thor growled. "We're the Avengers. Get it together."

"Can't get her back." Clint added from where he was leaned up against a post, arms folded over his chest as he stared out over the expanse of blue. Thor gestured loosely to Barton.

"Wh- what's he- what?" He stuttered.

"It can't be undone." Clint finally brought himself to look the god in the eye. "It can't." Everly sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek. Thor paused for a moment as if processing what he'd just heard.

"Look, I'm sorry, no offense," He chuckled. "But you're a very earthly being, okay? And we're talking about space magic. And 'can't' seems very definitive. Don't you think?"

"Thor." Everly breathed, their bickering only tearing her heart further in two.

"Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn't here, is she?" Clint stood a bit taller.

"No, that's my point." Thor answered simply.

"It can't be undone." Barton managed, though his voice nearly gave out as he struggled to suppress tears. "Or that's at least what the red, floating guy had to say." He exclaimed. "Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? Go grab your hammer and you go fly and you talk to him!" The world around them fell silent, as if the universe itself was mourning the loss of Natasha Romanoff. "It was supposed to be me." He added. "She sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone. She bet her life on it."

Everly flinched when Bruce shouted, lifting a bench at the end of the dock and chucking it out over the water. She watched the heavy rise and fall of his shoulders before he slowly turned around to face them.

"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it." He said sadly. "We have to."

Steve stood from his seat beside Everly and sighed. "We will."

~~~

Everly stared down at the red gauntlet before them, each of the six stones sat perfectly atop the knuckles. She shifted nervously in place and folded her arms over her chest, peeking up at Steve on the opposite side of the table. Each of them was suited up and ready should anything go wrong. And with their luck, it would.

"All right, the glove's ready." Rocket stated simply, giving it a final once over. "Question is, who's gonna snap their freakin' fingers?" Thor quickly stepped forward from where he loomed in the corner.

"I'll do it." He offered.

"Excuse me?" Tony frowned as the god gradually approached the team. 

"It's okay." He continued toward the gauntlet, though Steve and Tony stepped in his path, everyone objecting the idea of Thor wielding the gauntlet.

"Thor. Just wait." Steve said calmly, looking their broken friend in the eye. "We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet."

Thor let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. What, we're all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it." Scott added.

"Look, sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everybody back." Thor grumbled. He looked around between everyone in the room. "I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So, this responsibility falls upon me." A frown fell over Everly's face and her heart ached at the hurt in his tone. He felt so unbelievably guilty that any of it had happened in the first place.

"Normally, you're right." Tony nodded, moving toward the rambling man. 

"It's my duty."

"It's not about that."

"It's not that." Thor stuttered, desperately trying to sush Stark. "Stop it!" He hissed, stepping back from the group. "Just let me." Everyone fell silent, nobody knowing what to say. "Just let me do it." He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "Just let me do something good. Something right."

"Look, it's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent," Tony began softly. "I'm telling you. You're in no condition."

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor breathed.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey remarked. Everly scoffed and rolled her eyes. Thor pointed to the metal man before dropping his hands to Tony's shoulders.

"Lightning."

"Yeah." Stark whispered, still unconvinced.

"Lightning."

"Lightning won't help you, pal." Bruce chimed in. Everly spun around just as he started toward the table. "It's gotta be me." Thor hung his head in defeat. "You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. None of you could survive." He finally slowed to a stop, staring down at the gauntlet with an unreadable expression.

"How do we know you will?" Everly asked quietly.

"We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma." He answered simply, his brows furrowing in thought. "It's like... I was made for this."

The entire room remained silent, each of them knowing that he was right. Everly's heart skipped when Tony plucked the gauntlet from the table and slowly handed it to Bruce, who took it carefully in his monstrous hands. He studied each of the stones intently, as if realizing what he'd just signed up for.

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony questioned.

"Let's do it." Banner nodded.

"Okay, remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, you're just bringing them back to now, today." Stark explained, pausing to let out a breath. "Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it." Bruce sighed.

Everly watched as one by one, the team readied themselves. The mask flipped shut over Scott's face, as did Rhodey's. Thor positioned himself in front of Rocket across the room, and Tony tapped the triangle on his chest, an iron man suit materializing around him. He held out a transparent shield before himself and Clint standing behind him. She flinched when Steve stepped up beside her, gently encouraging her behind his shield.

"Friday, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol, will ya?" Tony asked politely. Within a fraction of a second, the sound of shifting metal echoed throughout the entire facility. Heavy doors slipped over each of the doors and windows, shutting off any and all sunlight that previously leaked into the room.

"Everybody comes home." Bruce said quietly to himself as he slowly pushed his hand inside the gauntlet, the metal pieces shifting to accommodate the giant's hand.

The instant everything clicked into place, it whirred to life and Banner fell to his knees. He cried out in pain and Everly watched in fear as thin streams of light climbed up his arm, visible even through the fabric of his suit. His face contorted in pain and he struggled to move the metal fingers.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Thor shouted.

"No, wait." Steve argued, his eyes flicking from the god to the pain-riddled giant. "Bruce, are you okay?" He continued groaning in pain as the right sleeve of his suit was melted away, leaving the singed flesh exposed. Everly's eyes grew wide.

"Talk to me, Banner." Tony hurried.

"I'm okay." He nodded through the wave of pain that crashed over him. She let out a sigh of relief and Thor gave him two thumbs up. "I'm okay." His chest heaved and the sparks of energy only seemed to grow stronger as he raised his arm, beads of sweating dripping from his face. He cried out in agony before bringing his fingers together for a metallic snap. A flash of light momentarily blinded them all and when it subsided, Banner lay motionless on the ground.

"Bruce!" Steve called, Everly brushing past him to race to their friend's side. Clint kicked the fried gauntlet away and everyone swarmed Banner.

"Don't move him." Tony ordered, dropping to his knees. He held out a palm above Bruce's arm, spraying his wounds with a white substance. His eyes slowly opened and Everly flinched when he latched onto her wrist. She listened to the metal doors opening once again, natural light flooding the room.

"Did it work?" He breathed.

"We're not sure." Thor answered, his frantic gaze locking onto Bruce's face. "It's okay." She wanted so badly to help him somehow, the pain etched into his features as he groaned and winced.

An explosion rattled the building and Everly was thrown to the floor only for countless other explosions to follow, nothing but rubble and flames engulfing her vision.


	90. The Big Three

"Mayday, Mayday! Does anybody copy? We're on the lower level. It's flooding!"

A cough tore through Everly's chest and her eyes snapped open. 

"We are drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!"

She tried to sit up, only to bump her head on the slab of concrete positioned above her.

"Wait! I'm here!" She recognized Scott's voice crackling through her earpiece. "I'm here, Can you hear me?"

"Steve?" She breathed, only allowing more dust and smoke to flood her aching lungs. "Tony?"

When met with nothing but silence, Everly pressed her hands against the concrete above her. She froze when it shifted, a few pebbles raining down on her. She looked around again, squinting through the surrounding darkness to see a small hole spilling light into the pocket of rubble. She squeezed through and rose to her feet, an arm wrapping around her sore ribs. She winced in pain as she stood straighter, taking in the mound of destruction that had become of the Avenger's facility. The sky was grey with smoke, small fires sprouting here and there. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the haunting ship looming in the sky. One name echoed in the back of her mind- Thanos.

Her eyes fell to an unconscious Steve laying a few meters away, dirt and ash caking his face. She stumbled over to him and fell to her knees, pushing a bit of debris off of his chest. She shook him lightly, watching his closed eyelids intently. The clunking of metal drew nearer and she hurried to stand, yanking the blade from behind her back, thankful that it was still there. 

"Take it easy, Evelyn." Tony said as he tapped his metal boot against Steve's leg. "Come on, buddy. Wake up."

Everly flinched when Steve gasped, his blue eyes snapping open. A sigh of relief pushed past her lips and she allowed herself to relax in the slightest.

"That's my man." Tony grinned, taking a knee beside his friend. He held Steve's shield in one hand and rose a challenging brow. "You lose this again, I'm keeping it."

Steve looked around at the destruction in confusion. "What happened?"

"You mess with time, it tends to mess back." Everly huffed. 

"You'll see." Tony added before dragging the soldier to his feet. Stark handed him the shield and began walking away. Everly hesitated, briefly meeting Steve's worried eyes before they both followed.

Her stomach sunk when the trio stopped alongside Thor, who looked out over the valley carved in the rubble. Thanos sat amongst the debris, a large blade sticking from the ground beside him. He appeared oddly at home in the midst of it all, not a single sign of life anywhere around him.

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked, peering over at Thor.

"Absolutely nothing." The god answered simply. 

"Where are the stones?" Steve questioned. If Thanos managed to get ahold of the stones a second time, it could end up much worse than it had before.

"Somewhere under all this." Tony sighed, gesturing loosely to the piles of metal and concrete. "All I know is he doesn't have 'em."

"So, we keep it that way." Everly shrugged.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor returned.

"Yeah." Tony hummed. "I don't much care."

"Good." Thor nodded. "Just as long as we're all in agreement." He finished, his eyes filling with an electric blue. Everly looked up into the dark clouds as thunder cracked across the sky, lightning pulsing through the air. He held his arms out, lightning encircling his hands before touching down and flowing throughout his every inch. Everly shielded her eyes from the light and turned to see him now sporting a suit, Stormbreaker in one hand and Mjolnir in the other. "Let's kill him properly this time."

The four slowly made their way into the valley and toward the titan. Thanos didn't bother moving, he only peeked up from his lap. A lump formed in Everly's throat when they came to a stop just before him.

"You could not live with your own failure." Even his voice sent a chill down her spine. "Where did that bring you? Back to me." He paused. "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive." Thor and Tony gradually made their way around to box him in. "But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn." Tony retorted, trying to mask the fear in his eyes.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." Everly took a step back when Thanos rose to his feet. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom." He slipped on his helmet and plucked his blade from the dirt. "And then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one, teeming with life that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given."

Her heart skipped when Thor's grip tightened on his weapons and his eyes lit up once more.

"A grateful universe."

"Born out of blood." Steve said angrily. Everly peeked over to see him fall into a fighting stance, jaw clenched.

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them."

She jumped when Thor let loose a war cry and charged forward. Tony leapt into the air and was batted to the ground. Steve launched his shield to block Thanos's sword as it came at Everly while she slipped up behind him. Each time she swung her machete, he shifted just on time for it to clang against the metal of his armor. Steve was quickly tossed aside when he rushed in closer and Stark fired a laser beam of sorts which was easily blocked. She ducked the titan's heavy fist once, only for it to catch her shortly after. She slammed against a slab of concrete, the air stolen from her lungs.

She gasped, rolled over, and sat up as quick as possible to see Thanos holding Tony out in front of him to block an incoming Mjolnir. Stark skidded across the dirt before landing motionless on the ground. She forced herself to stand just as Steve received a fist to the gut, sending him rolling across the ground.

Thor lunged forward, he and Thanos duking it out for a few seconds before the purple man's fingers wrapped around his throat, slamming him against a cement slab. He rammed a foot into the god's chest and a fist to his face. Thor held his arm out for Storm Breaker, only for Thanos to snatch up the axe as it flew by. He spun the blade toward Thor's chest and pressed it into his ribcage.

Everly frowned when Steve clambered to his feet and held an arm out before him. She stumbled forward, the world around her still spinning in the slightest. Her eyes widened in shock when Mjolnir lifted from the dirt and crashed into Thanos, immediately finding its way into Steve's hand.

"I knew it." She beamed. 

The titan stomped in Thor's face, leaving both he and Stark unconscious. She watched in awe as Steve sprinted forward spinning the hammer in his hand. He bounded into the air, smashing Mjolnir into Thanos's jaw sending him flying backward. 

He scraped himself off the ground and Steve threw his shield which bounced off the titan's chest piece  
He scraped himself off the ground and Steve threw his shield which bounced off the titan's chest piece. He then chucked the hammer which met the shield mid air, both of them knocking Thanos to his knees.

Steve threw himself forward, driving a knee into his chest before going to work with both his shield and Mjolnir. Everly could hardly believe her eyes. He swept the hammer across the ground, lightning swimming through the dirt and knocking Thanos over. Steve aimed Mjolnir toward the sky, blue streaks reaching down to touch it. He redirected the lightning to the titan once again before bringing the hammer down with all his might. Thanos rolled aside just on time and latched onto the soldier's throat, smashing him into the ground.

He started toward Steve once more and Everly's eyes widened as he struggled to stand. She rushed back into the fight, wedging herself between them without a second thought. Thanos slowed to a stop and plucked the helmet from his head. Everly shifted her weight from hip to hip and her hands curled into fists, though she couldn't deny the crippling fear that bubbled up inside. All she had to do was buy them a bit of time. Thanos's brow furrowed and he looked at Steve lying just behind her. 

"I see." He cocked his head aside, something like a grin threatening to spill across his face. 

Her jaw clenched in anger and she pretended to lunge forward, swiftly dodging the sword that flew past her. Now that he was left weaponless for a few seconds, she bounded off a concrete block, sending both feet barreling into his metal-clad chest. He stumbled back a step, hardly knocked off balance, his hand shooting out to retrieve the returning sword. She ducked just on time for the blade to sweep through the air over her head. She was able to avoid a few swings of his fist until one finally sent her crashing to the ground. She coughed when he planted a heavy foot against her chest, the crushing pain bringing tears to her eyes.

He suddenly brought an arm up to shield his face and Mjolnir crashed into his arm. He growled, stepping away from Everly and turning toward Steve. The sounds of a fight broke out once more and Everly coughed, rolling onto her stomach before pushing herself to her hands and knees. She looked up to see Steve wince in pain when Thanos swiped his sword across his leg. He swung the hammer, only for the titan to bat it away. Steve held his shield out in front of him and Thanos brought his blade down where it sunk into the top of the vibranium shield.

Everly forced herself to stand and watched in horror as Thanos continued swinging, each time breaking a chunk off from the supposedly indestructible shield. With one final blow, the shield broke in two, leaving only half strapped onto Steve's arm. He threw the soldier across the ground where he finally rolled to a stop. Her heart sunk when he tried, and failed, to stand.

"In all my years of conquest," Thanos began as Everly stumbled over to Steve. "violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet, I'm gonna enjoy it very, very much."

Her eyes grew wide when a beam of blue light touched the ground behind Thanos, four of his minions stepping through. She recognized two of them, the ugly giant and the woman whose face was half blue. Behind them was a sprawling army of alien soldiers along with the horrifying creatures they'd battled in Wakanda. They continued spilling out of the countless ships that planted themselves in the dirt. She drew in a shaky breath and peeked down at a panting Steve. She reached a hand out to him and he looked up to meet her eyes. He hesitated a moment, glancing back at Thanos's advancing army before latching onto her hand. She dragged him to his feet and cringed as he unstrapped the broken shield from his arm, which had a deep gash from the titan's blade.

Her stomach dropped to her feet when a few giant chitauri worms leaked from his enormous ship, hundreds of chitauri soldiers following. She peered over at Steve as he limped forward, ready for the inevitable fight.

"Hey, Cap, do you read me?" A voice crackled over her earpiece. Her heart stopped, immediately recognizing the voice. Steve turned to her in disbelief, as if he needed confirmation of what he'd just heard. "Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?"

Even in the face of death, a smile tugged at her lips. It worked.

"On your left."

The pair quickly spun around to see a growing ring of orange sparks, a bright yellow light spilling through from the other side. Three silhouettes emerged and a deep breath pushed past her lips. T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye stepped through the portal, King T'Challa sending Steve a reassuring nod. 

"Oh my god." She breathed, smiling when Sam soared through next, the breeze rustling her hair as he flew overhead. 

She watched in amazement as countless other portals opened, each spilling more people that they'd lost so long ago. People she thought she'd never see again, and a few she'd never met. She grinned when Spider-Man swung through, landing in a superhero pose before the mask disappeared from his youthful face. She heard Steve lightly chuckle beside her, only causing her own smile to grow. 

T'Challa and his approaching army began chanting in unison, lifting Everly's spirits. A few space ships emerged from the higher portals, bright sunlight flooding the grey sky. Her heart skipped when Bucky stepped through, gun at the ready. Wanda Maximoff slowly lowered herself to the ground, red magic encircling her hands.

She was almost overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. She frowned when the ground began to rumble and she spun around to see a gigantic Scott Lang burst through the pile of rubble. He lowered his hand to the ground and Rocket, Rhodey, and Bruce hopped out.

She turned around and met Steve's eyes, the bright flame of hope having returned to their beautiful blue. He slowly moved to face Thanos, who was clearly taken by surprise. Everly's grip tightened around her blade and she readied herself, glancing up at Steve with a grin as Thor landed at her side.

"Avengers..." He shouted, holding out a hand to welcome Mjolnir. "Assemble."

Yelling filled the air and everyone sprinted straight at the alien army, each of them willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause. Thanos hesitated before spinning his sword around and pointing it toward the approaching Avengers. His army jumped into action, the two sides finally meeting in a clash of fate.

Everly slid to her knees, slicing the legs of a few chitauri as she swung her blade before her, diving forward to dodge a blast beside her. She looked around at the chaos that ensued as explosions riddled the sky and chitauri worms were sent plummeting to the earth. Mjolnir and Storm Breaker whizzed by on occasion as she continued fighting, lightning zapping clumps of enemies at a time.

She jumped forward, pushed off of a concrete block and spun around, kicking a Chitauri to the ground before carrying on. She swung her blade, only for a spear to block her attack. She drove a foot into the alien's chest and it tumbled backward, impaling itself on a shard of metal amongst the rubble.

She was caught off guard when something whacked her in the back of the head. She dove forward and spun around just as the chitauri soldier fell to the ground. She frowned and rose to her feet, now noticing Bucky Barnes standing before her.

"You're welcome." He smirked. Everly's mouth fell open and she pried her shoes from where they were frozen in place. She stepped toward him and he rose a questioning brow before she threw her arms around him. She felt his stiff posture relax in the slightest and she finally brought herself to smile. 

"We have a lot of catching up to do." She breathed, eliciting a chuckle from her friend who she missed so dearly over the last five years. She was tired of losing him. She flinched at his sudden movement and turned to see his metal fingers wrapped around the neck of a snarling alien.

"It'll have to wait." He said, though even he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. She sent him and nod and took a single step back, watching as he threw the creature to the ground and fired a few rounds into its chest. She met his eyes one last time before bouncing on her toes and hurrying away.

"Cap! What do you want me to do with this damn thing?" Clint hurried over the comms. She just barely made out the archer sprinting across the battlefield, gauntlet tucked beneath his arm.

"Get those stones as far away as possible!" Steve answered after a short pause.

"No!" Bruce objected. Everly's face scrunched up in confusion as she plucked her blade from an alien soldier. "We need to get 'em back where they came from."

"No way to get them back." Tony added. "Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel."

"Hold on." Scott breathed. "That wasn't our only time machine." Everly looked around oddly when a funny horn echoed throughout the carved valley.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve questioned.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!" A woman returned. It took Everly a second to realize it was Valkyrie, a friend of Thor's.

"Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked.

"Uh, maybe 10 minutes." Lang answered.

"Get it started." Steve ordered. "We'll get the stones to you."

Everly's eyes widened when a giant alien came peeling around the corner, his build resembling that of the Hulk. His every step shook the ground and she ducked his clenched fist as it whooshed over her head. Another fist to the gut sent her rolling across the ground, the blade slipping from her grasp. She quickly rolled aside when he stomped, the ground caving beneath his foot. Without a second thought, she snatched up a piece of scrap metal from beside her, positioning it over her head like a shield as he brought both fists straight down on top of her, indenting the metal. She tossed it aside and was barely able to catch his arm as he swung once more. She pushed with all her might, though it only felt as though she was being driven farther into the dirt. Finally, she fought to her feet despite remaining weaponless.

"Eve, catch!" 

She spun around and instinctively threw her hands out in front of her. Without hesitation, she swung whatever was in her hand, smashing it into the giant who was sent flying. A deep breath pushed past her lips and she forced herself to stand a bit taller. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open when she looked down to find Mjolnir resting perfectly in her grasp.

"No way." She said in shock, blinking a few times as if to ensure it was real.


	91. You Can Rest Now

Everly stared down at Mjolnir for a few seconds more until a horrid snarling drew nearer. She spun the hammer in her hand and slammed it into the alien before swinging at another. She gasped when blue lightning engulfed Mjolnir. The blue streaks climbed the engraved handle, tickling the tips of her fingers.

"What am I supposed to-?" She jumped when a blinding light flooded her vision and any of Thanos's soldiers around her collapsed to the ground twitching with electricity. She looked around in shock before nodding slowly. "That works." 

Everly was thrown to the ground when explosions surrounded her, dirt spraying throughout the air. She shielded her face and peered worriedly into the sky to see guns Thanos's ship firing down at them. In doing so, he risked taking out his own army.

"Help! Somebody help!"

She perked up at the sound of Peter Parker's voice and spun around to where he was being swarmed across the field, another explosion planting itself in the ground beside her.

"Hey, kid, heads up." She chucked Mjolnir through the air toward Spider-Man and he reached up, shooting a web just on time to stick to the passing hammer. He soon disappeared from view and she frowned when Mjolnir planted itself back in her hand. The explosions finally ceased and her eyes drifted to the sky once more. The guns all turned to aim up into the sky. 

If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought it to be a comet when a blazing orange light zipped straight through Thanos's ship and out the other side before turning around and doing the same again. It burst into flames, beginning its slow motion descent toward the lake. The earth trembled and a wave crashed over the spacecraft to drag it to its watery demise.

"Danvers, we need an assist here." Steve hurried.

Everly started toward where she'd seen Carol crash to the ground. She climbed up over the hill, chest heaving by the time she reached her. Carol loomed over Peter who sat hugging the gauntlet tight to his chest, eyes wide in fear.

"You got something for me?" She smirked. Spider-Man groaned as he clambered to his feet, his gaze locking onto the quickly approaching alien army, all after the stones.

"I don't know how you're going to get it through all of that." He breathed, gladly handing her the metal glove. His eyes flicked to Everly as she stepped up behind Carol, Wanda landing beside them.

"Don't worry." Everly grinned.

"She's got help." Okoye finished, falling into stride alongside the women. 

Valkyrie and her pegasus landed just behind, Pepper clanging to the ground before them sporting a blue iron man suit. Shuri cocked her arm, the device on her fist lighting up with an electric blue. Everly jumped when an unfamiliar woman with antenna stepped up beside her. A green-skinned woman joined in, Nebula following suit as Scott's 'friend,' Hope, appeared seemingly from nowhere. 

The group rushed forward and Everly spun Mjolnir around in her hand, streaks of lighting gathering over the intricately carved metal. She directed the bolts toward the incoming fleet of alien soldiers. Wanda flew up overhead, red wisps dancing through the air. Pepper shot down a few chitauri in Everly's path and Okoye speared one through the chest, tossing it effortlessly over her shoulder.

Wanda threw her hands in the air, red barriers blocking off two chitauri worms as Valkyrie soared between, dragging her blade down the length of their sides. Everly, Shuri, Pepper, and Nebula hurried after Carol as she flew directly for Scott's rusted van with the stones, though Thanos loomed perfectly in her path. They each fired at him, knocking him to the ground. However, he clawed his way to his feet on time to launch his sword at the van just before Carol reached it. The machine packed in the back exploded, a shock wave rippling through the air.

Everly rolled over and fought to stand, her eye immediately drawn to the gauntlet laying undisturbed atop the rubble. She took a single step toward it before the wind was knocked from her lungs. She gasped in surprise, looking down to see the blood-stained blade of a spear protruding from her stomach. A figure approached from the corner of her eye, stopping just before her. Her trembling hands rose to the blade, bracing herself for the inevitable wave of pain. 

"Rejoice," The man said calmly, a sickening grin playing at his lips. "For you shall-" Her face contorted in pain and she stumbled toward him, latching onto his shoulders and driving the spear through his chest. His eyes grew wide and she winced, struggling for a breath as she shoved him away before sinking to her knees. She watched the motionless body for a minute or two, afraid he would get back up to finish her off. 

Everly hesitantly brought her blood-soaked hands up to the spear and curled her fingers around it. An agonizing cry of pain forced its way from her mouth when she pulled the staff in an attempt to remove it. Her tired arms fell back at her sides and she bit the inside of her lip, holding her breath as she snapped the blade off the end and dragged the spear from her stomach. It clattered to the ground when she tossed it aside, a wave of dizziness crashing over her aching form. She fell forward, barely catching herself with her hands. Her head sagged to her chest, hair dangling in her face as she desperately tried to muster a breath. Pain seeped into her every inch, her fingers growing numb as she stared blankly at the dirt sprinkled concrete beneath her hands. 

The sounds of battle seemed to grow distant and a ringing settled in her ears. A few drops of crimson blood fell to the cement and she groaned, gathering any remaining strength before wrapping an arm over her wound and pushing herself off the ground. She stumbled on her feet, blinking away the spinning of the world around her. 

She looked up and saw Carol fighting Thanos all on her own. The gauntlet sat perched in his hand, though he wasn't yet wearing it. Finally, he grabbed Danvers by the arm and tossed her aside, slipping the gauntlet over his hand. Everly took a single step forward and fell to her knees once more. She quickly grew frustrated, scraping herself off the ground once more. Thanos shouted in pain, the streaks of light climbing his arm as he gradually brought his fingers together. She watched in horror, waiting for the heart-stopping click. Carol, glowing a bright orange, latched onto his hand and rolled across the ground, restraining his arm. She knelt before him, both hands working against his one. He grimaced as she stood from her knees, anger swimming throughout her features. Thanos rammed his face into hers, his eyes widening when she didn't so much as flinch.

Carol hopped into the air, forcing him to his knees as she drew back her opposite fist for a punch. Thanos quickly reached forward and snatched up the purple stone in his other hand, his fingers curling into a fist before driving it into her face. She was sent hurdling backward in a pulse of purple energy.

Everly felt useless when he dropped the stone back into place and cried out once more, tossing his head back in pain. Tony suddenly lunged forward, grabbing ahold of the balled hand of the gauntlet in a last ditch attempt to stop Thanos. He peered up at the titan with wide eyes before receiving a knee to the gut and a fist to the face, sent rolling across the ground. Thanos stood taller, his gaze falling to the metal glove.

"I am inevitable." He grumbled, at last bringing his fingers together with a clang. A few empty seconds passed and his expression fell as he looked back to the gauntlet in confusion. He turned his hand over, his mouth falling open after finding that the stones were missing. 

Everly's eyes flicked to Tony, who had risen to his knees. Each of the six Infinity Stones slid into place on the hand of his metal suit. Her eyes grew wide as the lights flickered around his fist and slowly made their way up the side of his neck. Thanos turned to Stark in fear.

"And I... am... Iron man."

Everly shielded her eyes from the blinding light that immediately followed the snap. She blinked a few times, finding herself frozen in place. She looked around and her mouth fell open when one of Thanos's minions faded to dust just a few feet from her. She spun around, watching in shock as one by one, his entire army disappeared. Thanos slowly turned to watch, silently taking it all in, a look of disbelief and defeat etched across his face. The titan paused before stepping forward and lowering himself onto a concrete slab with a sigh. He stared straight ahead, simply waiting for his turn. It wasn't long before he too was swept away by the gentle breeze.

It was over. They won.

Everly stood in place for a moment while processing all that had happened. She made her way over to Tony as fast as possible, sinking to the dirt before him. He sat leaned up against a bit of rubble, burns stretching across the right half of his face. He stared straight past her, as if entirely unaware of her presence. She brought a trembling hand up to the side of his face and carefully turned his head to meet her eyes. She gazed at him pleadingly, though he seemed lost, disconnected from the world around him.

"Tony?" She whispered, the breath catching in her throat. 

Rhodey landed behind her with a clang causing her to jump in surprise. His silver mask quickly flipped open and he moved in closer, sending Stark a nod while managing the smallest of smiles. Everly's heart sunk and she struggled to her feet once more, taking a few steps away at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's quivering tone was heartbreaking. "Hey." He said, kneeling before Tony. A few tears rolled down his cheek as his gaze raked over his hero. "Mr. Stark. Can you hear me? It's peter." Tony finally brought himself to meet the boy's eyes. "Hey." He breathed. "We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir, you did it... I'm sorry... Tony."

Everly clutched her stomach tighter and winced in pain, a tear slipping down her bruised cheek as she watched. She wanted to scream, to break something, to curl up in a ball and sob. But she couldn't. She felt entirely numb, even as Pepper calmly ushered Peter away. She knelt before her love and he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey." She said quietly, pressing a hand to the glowing triangle on his chest.

"Hey, Pep." He breathed, slowly moving his hand to rest overtop of hers.

"Friday?"

"Life functions critical."

Everly's stomach dropped and she attempted to draw in a deep breath, only succeeding in pushing a cough from her lips. Tony smiled sadly and a heart-wrenching silence settled over the world.

"Tony." Pepper smiled, trying her hardest to fight back tears. "Look at me." He groaned weakly as if trying to speak. "We're gonna be okay. You can rest now."

Everly's heart stopped when the glow of his arc reactor faded to darkness, his hand falling limp at his side. She took a single step back, nearly falling over in doing so. He couldn't be gone. He was Tony Stark. Nobody dared speak a word in the painfully long minutes that followed. Pepper's shoulders fell and she suppressed a sob before leaning forward and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Another tear fell from Everly's straight face, a cough tearing through her chest though she muffled it with her hand. She frowned, peering down at her crimson-stained fingers oddly. 

"Steve?" She choked. He slowly turned to face her, his reddened, watery eyes meeting her own. His brow furrowed at the confusion dancing throughout her expression. She looked down to her stomach and pulled her hand away, groaning at the circle of dark red painted over her abdomen. "Crap." She mumbled.

She started toward him, unsure if her shaky legs could carry her weight. Steve's eyes widened when she collapsed, knees buckling from beneath her. He fell to his knees at her side and planted a hand on her shoulder when she tried to drag herself off the ground.

"No, no, no." He hurried, his gaze frantically flicking between her face and the hand wrapped around her stomach. "Don't sit up." 

When the crippling wave of pain had finally dissipated, she didn't know whether to be grateful, or frightened. Either way, her eyelids grew heavy and her breaths fell increasingly shallow, only causing him to panic more. He placed his hand over hers.

"You're okay." He breathed, though it mostly served as reassurance for himself. She slowly nodded, her eyes beginning to sink shut once more. He shook her shoulder lightly and she blinked a few times before trying again to provide her heavy lungs with a deep breath. "I need you to stay awake, okay?" He pleaded. Steve took her free hand in his and held it to his chest while looking deep into her brown eyes. "Focus on my heartbeat. Tell me a story. Please... just stay." 

"To the end of the line, right?" She whispered, finally managing a smile. 

She wasn't afraid to die, but rather afraid this was the last time she'd gaze into those gorgeous baby blues. She was afraid of never seeing his breathtaking smile again. For she loved him more than life itself. Everly moved her trembling hand to his cheek where she gently wiped away a stray tear with her thumb.

A sob escaped his lips and he pulled her close, her head falling against his chest as he cradled her in his arms. She sat there, wishing she could spend forever in his company. She smiled once more, resting his hand over her heart before pressing her palm to his chest. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she tuned into the quickening of his heart beneath his ribs while her own gradually faded away.


	92. The End of the Line

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back. And something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in."

Steve pulled his hands from his pockets when Tony's voice paused. He sighed, turning the locket over in his hands as he looked sadly between each of the people in the living room- Stark's closest friends and family. Pepper sniffled where she sat on the couch in front of him, pulling Morgan a bit closer. 

"So I thought I probably better record a little greeting in case of an untimely death. On my part. Not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing." Tony's hologram shrugged. "Then again, that's the hero gig, right? Part of the journey is the end." He groaned and stood from the chair he sat on. "What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to."

Morgan sunk further back into the couch when he stepped forward, gazing directly at her.

"I love you 3,000." He smiled before fading away.

A bit of time had passed and Steve's breath hitched in his throat when Pepper carefully pushed the front door open. A crowd of familiar faces turned to look at them, a few tears scattered throughout. He peered down at the bouquet of white flowers in his hand. He glanced over at Clint, who held a similar bouquet for Natasha, Pepper carrying one for Tony. They slowly made their way over the soft green lawn before stopping at the end of the wooden dock. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves, a few drifting gracefully to land atop the lake's smooth surface.

Clint stepped forward first, gently giving Natasha's flowers a push. Pepper came next, drawing in a deep breath before allowing Tony's flowers to drift away. An old arc reactor sat in the center, 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.'

Steve hesitated before diving his hand into his pocket, his heart skipping as he retrieved the silver locket from the depths. He held it tightly in his palm for a second before resting it on top of Everly's flowers and sending her off with an encouraging push, feeling as though a piece of himself had been chipped away. The crowd stood in silence, just watching the trio of flowers fade from view. He wanted so badly to jump in and haul them back to shore; anything to keep them from leaving.

~~~

Steve huffed and allowed his eyes to wander the platform before him. He turned to Bruce standing behind a control panel, the green giant's scarred arm hung in a black sling. He opened the metal briefcase to reveal each of the six stones.

"Remember," Banner began. "You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them or you're going to open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." Steve sighed and carefully closed the case, snapping it shut.

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches." He said, pausing while he peered down at his hands, quickly slipping the spare tube of Pym particles into his pocket.

"You know, I tried." Steve turned to his friend and rose a questioning brow. "When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back." He finished sadly. Steve's shoulders fell and he nodded lightly as Banner met his eyes. "I miss her, man."

"Me too." He agreed, peeking behind him at the helicopter moving rubble in the distance.

"You know, if you want, I could come with you." Sam offered where he appeared at Steve's side. The pair started toward where Bucky stood staring at the time machine with a lost look in his eye. Steve managed a smile and slowed to a stop. 

"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me though." Sam's gaze sunk to the ground beneath his feet and he nodded in understanding. Steve looked to Bucky and his heart sunk as he continued toward his best friend. Bucky met his eyes and they both remained silent for a second or two before Steve grinned.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head lightly. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve's expression fell and he stepped forward, pulling Bucky in for a hug. When they finally separated, something had changed in his friend's sad eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." He breathed.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck." Steve returned softly. 

Bucky smiled, his eyes filling with tears while he watched Steve climb to the top of the platform. The soldier stopped, picking up the briefcase before tapping the device on his wrist, the red and white suit covering him from head to toe.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked worriedly as he turned to Bruce. Banner flipped a few switches on the control panel.

"For him, as long as he needs. For us, five seconds."

Steve stood a bit straighter and reached down to grab Mjolnir resting at his feet.

"You ready, Cap?" Bruce questioned. "All right, we'll meet you back here, okay?" Steve let out a shaky breath and nodded, his eyes flicking between each of his friends.

"You bet." He returned, the helmet flipping over his face. 

"Going quantum in three, two..." He found himself looking to Bucky one final time. "One"


	93. It's Been a Long, Long Time

Everly swished the liquid in her glass as she leaned her back against the bar. She tapped her fingers anxiously against the glass while her eyes curiously wandered the bustling club.

"You sure this guy's coming?" The bartender appeared behind her, sliding another drink across the counter. She looked down at her shoes and shook her head lightly, pushing a puff of air from her cheeks. She knew he wouldn't be there and felt ridiculous for having shown up at all. But some part of her expected to see him walk through those doors at any given second. She sighed and took a swig of her drink.

Everly peered up from her glass at the sound of the bell ringing above the door. She froze in place and her heart stopped when she saw him standing there. He seemed different somehow, but it was him all right. His hair was longer and swept straight back, his shoulders weighted with tremendous loss.

Steve's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open at the sight of Everly standing across the noisy bar. There she was, untouched by the cruel hands of time. He never truly realized just how much she'd changed over the years. There was a youthful innocence in her sparkling eyes and her brown hair was trimmed a bit shorter than he last remembered.

She quickly set her glass down on the bar and blinked a few times as if to ensure what she was seeing was real. Her fingers instinctively found themselves wound around the locket hanging from her neck.

"Steve?" She finally managed. His mind raced at the sound of her voice. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her off the ground as he spun her around. She squeezed back, melting into the comfort of his arms as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're alive." She whispered in disbelief, her warm breath tickling his neck. He nodded and she buried her face in his shoulder. "How are you alive?"

He held her for a bit longer, petrified of letting go before he finally lowered her back to the floor and stepped out of the embrace, finding himself lost in her eyes. He smiled, taking her face in his hands before catching her lips in a kiss. Her heart fluttered and she slipped a hand behind his head before pushing softly against his chest. She pulled away, though their faces remained inches apart.

"What are you doing?" She hurried, her brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes flicked between his. The grin never faded from his face as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He breathed, pulling her in once more. She was taken aback by the sudden notion but smiled against his lips while trying to suppress the giggle that arose in her chest.

~~~

Steve froze in the doorway of his apartment and Everly peeked over his shoulder in confusion. He stood there, simply taking it in before flicking on the light. A grin fell over his face and he drew in a deep breath before slowly stepping inside. Everly frowned as she softly shut the door behind her and shrugged the jacket from her shoulders, hanging it on the wooden coat rack at her side.

"Are you sure you're okay, Steve?" She asked hesitantly, watching as he looked around the apartment with an unreadable expression. "I mean, what happened? Shouldn't we tell the Colonel you're okay? Or- or Peggy? She's probably worried sick." Everly hurried. Steve quickly spun around and met her eyes.

"No." He blurted. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she sent him an odd look as he dropped the needle to the record player in the corner.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Come here." A smile took hold of his face when the music drifted through the air. He held out a welcoming hand for the woman across the room.

"Steve." She groaned.

"Come on." He chuckled, never taking his eyes off of her. "You owe me a dance."

She rolled her eyes, though a smile slipped over her mouth. She stepped forward, heart skipping when she took his hand and he pulled her close.

"I thought you couldn't dance." She laughed softly as they began to sway back and forth to the soothing rhythm of the music.

"I'm learning as I go." He returned, a breath escaping his lips when her head fell against his chest.

Her hand slipped behind his back and her eyes fluttered shut as she tuned into the steady beating of his heart. She still wasn't entirely convinced he was there, holding her tight in the warmth of his arms. He moved in the slightest and she looked up to see him gazing down at her in wonder.

"What?" She giggled. He shook his head and grinned, hesitating before slowly leaning in for another kiss.

~~~

~ONE YEAR LATER~

Steve perched his head up with one hand and softly dragged the opposite fingers down Everly's spine, still getting used to the absence of a metal column. She shivered at his touch and stirred beneath the sheets, rolling over to face him as her tired eyes flicked open.

"Why are you up?" She mumbled, trying not to smirk when a smile fell over his face. His head dropped to the pillow once more and he sighed, draping an arm over her waist.

"I love you, Everly." He breathed. She blinked a few times in surprise. Never did she realize just how much those three simple words could mean coming from the right person. For a few seconds, she couldn't manage to form any words in her half asleep mind, feeling as though she was drowning in silence. Everly planted a kiss on his cheek and turned back over, smiling when he pulled her close.

"I love you, Steve." She whispered.

~~~

~TWO YEARS LATER~

Everly giggled as she leaned out the window, the breeze blowing through her hair. Steve smiled from the driver's seat at the pure joy etched across her features, the backdrop of blue ocean passing behind her. She sat back into her seat and huffed, tipping her head against the headrest, her long hair crazily wind blown. He chuckled in amusement and slowly pulled over to park alongside the road. Her eyes lit up and she quickly turned to face him.

"We're stopping?" She beamed.

"Well, yeah." He laughed.

Everly clicked open her seatbelt and slipped out of the car, hurrying down to the water's edge. She kicked off her sandals and stepped in, a chill running up her spine as the small waves crashed over her ankles. She stared into the sunset in awe of the clashing purples and oranges. Steve stepped up beside her and buried his hands in his pockets, smiling down at the sand beneath their feet.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, nudging him lightly with her shoulder. They watched, suspended in silence as the sun continued its slow descent beyond the distant horizon.

"Eve." She turned to look at him and he reached out to intertwine their fingers. "I feel like I've lived an entire lifetime without you." She frowned when he sunk to one knee. Her eyes instantly widened in realization and both of her hands moved to cover her mouth as it fell open in disbelief. "I've been holding onto this for a while now, but I don't want to go another day without you by my side." A tear rolled down her cheek when he retrieved a small black box from his pocket, flipping it open to reveal a sparkling ring within. He let out a nervous breath, trying to build up the courage for the next four words. "Will you marry me?"

She muffled a sob and nodded. "Of course I will." She hurried, a few more tears falling as he stood to his feet again, carefully slipping the ring onto her finger. Everly looked up at his breathtaking smile and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and buried his face in her shoulder, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.


	94. Parenting 101

Everly stopped just before the wooden door of their little yellow house and huffed, finally stepping inside. She slipped off her shoes in the doorway and ran a hand through her hair, her face scrunching up when a burning smell filled her nose. She rounded the corner into the kitchen to see Steve fanning the air. 

"What happened in here?" She coughed, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the doorframe.

"I tried to cook dinner." He returned, groaning in frustration as he turned to face her. A frown fell over his face when he noticed a small cut above her brow. "What happened?" He met her eyes and she could already see him growing worried.

"Uh..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "A bit of a fender bender on the way to work." She cringed, awaiting his reaction.

"Are you okay?" He hurried.

"Yeah." She nodded quickly and stepped further into the room. "But we should probably talk."

"Okay." He said suspiciously, his gaze raking over her nurse's uniform. 

"So," She began, pausing to think up the right words. "They insisted on checking me over since I was at the hospital anyway and- well at first when they asked I thought it was ridiculous. I mean, I didn't even- but then I wondered if maybe-"

"Eve." He interrupted, raising a questioning brow.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, cringing as she dropped her face into her palms. He blinked a few times, feeling as though he was reliving a nightmare. The pair sat in silence for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He stepped forward and dropped his hands to her shoulders. She slowly peeked up from her hands and her eyes flicked between his.

"Are you really?" He whispered. Everly nodded and the brightest of smiles fell over his face as he pulled her in for a hug. She hadn't been sure what to expect from him, but it definitely wasn't this. He seemed unbelievably grateful, as if she'd just given him the greatest gift imaginable.

~~~

Everly hummed quietly to herself as she ran the dish towel over the plate in her hands. She frowned at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and dropped a hand to her swollen belly. Her eyes widened in surprise at the tiniest of kicks against her palm.

"Steve!" She shouted, setting the plate on the counter and starting for the living room. It was less than a second before heavy footsteps hurried down the stairs and she flinched when he skidded around the corner, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He hurried, his gaze scanning her over. "Are you okay?"

"Give me your hand." She beamed, reaching an arm out toward him.

"What?" He asked in confusion, slowly offering her his hand as instructed.

"Quick." She breathed, pressing his palm against her stomach. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and waited, the smile never leaving her face. He frowned, raising a questioning brow.

"Eve, I-" He grew silent at the small thump against his hand. 

"Can you feel it?"

Steve nodded slowly and a breath pushed past his lips. He planted a kiss on her forehead and finally cracked a smile through his shock-ridden expression.

"I feel it."

~~~

They both knew parenting would be hard, though they didn't count on it being - running on an hour of sleep and scraping apple sauce out of your hair - hard. Nor did they count on it being the most rewarding experience either of them had embarked on.

"I'm sorry, Gracie." Everly groaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open, cries ringing through her ears. "Daddy's looking." She added. Tears soaked her food-splattered shirt as she bounced her daughter playfully up and down where she sat perched on her hip. 

"I found it!" Steve called from the living room. She let out a sigh of relief when he came around the corner, pacifier in hand. He sent Everly a sympathetic look before popping the binky into Grace's mouth, instantly ceasing her screams. He reached his arms out, silently asking to hold her. Everly traded out with him, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Steve smiled down at the chubby baby in his arms and she began drifting off to sleep. She scoffed in disbelief. He had a way with her and it never ceased to annoy Everly when he made everything look so easy.

Then again, she couldn't help but feel like everything was just perfect the way it was. She was lucky enough to wake up each morning to the most amazing person she'd ever met, and they were blessed with a little girl to call their own. With the exception of Grace's tantrums of course, she was just glad that Steve Rogers had found peace, he was finally able to rest.


	95. Epilogue

"Where is he?" Sam asked worriedly, peering over at Bruce.

"I don't know." Banner frantically flipped a plethora of switches laid out before him. "I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here."

Bucky hung his head and slowly turned around, his feet freezing in place at the sight of a man sitting at the bench a few yards away. He narrowed his eyes and took another step forward.

"Get him back." Sam demanded.

"I'm trying."

"Get him the hell back." He shouted again.

"Hey, I said I'm trying." Bruce argued.

"Sam." Bucky interrupted, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. Sam moved to stand at his side, his expression softening. They hesitated a moment before starting toward the stranger who sat overlooking the lake. The pair slowed to a stop halfway and Bucky's heart sunk.

"Go ahead." He breathed, managing a sad smile. Sam met his eyes before heading over to the bench. The man's gray hair was swept straight back, his skin wrinkled with age.

"Cap?" Sam asked in disbelief. 

"Hi, Sam." Steve said, turning to look at his old friend.

"So, did something go wrong or did something go right?" Sam grinned.

"Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll... try some of that life Tony was telling me to get."

"How'd that work out for ya?" 

"It was beautiful." Steve nodded, smiling faintly.

"Good." Sam breathed. "I'm happy for you. Truly."

"Thank you." Steve returned softly.

"Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America." Sam added once more.

"Oh." Steve reached beside him to grab a circular leather case leaned up against the bench. He set it between them and unzipped the top, flipping it open to reveal the shield beneath. "That reminds me." He slowly looked up at his friend and smiled. "Try it on." Sam's expression fell and he glanced between Steve and the shield with uncertainty before turning to Bucky who sent him a nod. He paused before reaching down and grabbing the familiar shield, slipping it onto his arm. "How does it feel?"

"Like it's someone else's." He answered simply.

"It isn't."

Sam smirked and looked out over the lake. He sighed and peered back down at the shield on his arm.

"Thank you." He nodded. "I'll do my best."

Steve reached out a hand for a handshake, resting the other overtop of Sam's hand.

"That's why it's yours."

Sam grinned and glanced down at the ring on Steve's finger. "You wanna tell me about her?" He stared out over the glimmering lake once more and sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No. No, I don't think I will."


End file.
